Stone Warriors
by PinkAtHart
Summary: Sir Ivan of Zandar left behind his beloved when he became a Power Ranger. Now, centuries later, her reincarnation is not quite what he expected. Meanwhile, the Stone Warriors, led by Vida from Mystic Force, are struggling to figure out how to work as a team despite very conflicting personalities. Together, they must stop a group of evil Eltarians from destroying the universe.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: PROLOGUE**

 _ **ZANDAR, SOMETIME IN THE 13TH CENTURY.**_

 _ **IVAN**_

He had battled fiercely that afternoon. Returning to the castle with young Prince Colin reluctantly in tow, Sir Ivan was more than a little saddened when one face did not greet him. "Where is Isobel?" He asked one of the handmaidens, Ann.

Ann frowned at him with obvious disapproval. "You would do well to keep thy distance, _Sir_ Ivan," she replied. "The King's Mage has more important matters to attend to than being thy latest conquest."

"My dear lady, I would _never-"_

"Save thy breath, Ivan. You charmed _me_ three dames ago, but at least _I_ am old enough to know better. Izzy's still but a girl."

"First, I am only three years her senior, dearest Ann... Second, I mean Isobel no harm."

Ann turned up her nose to him. "You _never_ mean any harm, Ivan, but you have left quite a trail of broken hearts in thy path. I simply refuse to let Izzy be the next."

"I only wish to check on her."

"She is busy."

He sighed before deciding he would have better luck simply searching for Isobel himself. Ann, of course, had no idea he and Isobel had been together for several months already. He thought for a moment and knew where she must be.

He found her standing before the target she'd set up in secret. Mages generally were not allowed to learn to engage in physical battle, let alone female Mages, but Isobel had desperately wanted to learn, so Ivan had been giving her lessons.

He had fallen for Isobel the first time he spoke to her. Unlike other damsels in the kingdom, Isobel had little tolerance for being spoken to as though her gender made her less worthy of respect. Ivan had made the mistake of expecting Isobel to be deeply impressed with him simply because he was a Knight of Zandar. She paid him no attention whatsoever, as opposed to the other females around the castle who practically worshipped the ground the handsome young knight walked upon. It had not been until he saw Isobel attempting to train herself to wield a sword that he found a way to earn her attention.

She had improved with a sword greatly thanks to his training, although she was far more impressive as an archer. He was quite surprised with how naturally using a bow and arrow came to her. She looked beautiful now, as she knocked her arrow and sent it flying straight at the target. As usual, she did not miss.

"Excellent!" Ivan declared, applauding.

Isobel jumped and tripped over her quiver. Ivan was quick to steady her. "I beg your pardon, M'Lady. I did not mean to startle you," he said.

"Ivan, you _know_ better!" She scolded him.

"My deepest apologies, Fair Lady Isobel." He bowed to her.

Isobel laughed and shook her head. "Come here, you fool," she said. She opened her arms and embraced him. "I did not realize you were back."

"Clearly, or you would have been there to welcome me home."

"Perhaps, if I had nothing else to do," she said with a playful smile.

"Ah, M'Lady, you keep me humble!" It was true. Ivan could admit he had been almost unbearably arrogant when he first became a Knight of Zandar, but having Isobel treat him like anyone else made him realize he was no more significant than any of the others who served the Royal Family.

"I love you, my Knight," she told him softly.

Ivan swept her fully into his arms and kissed her before declaring, "As I love you, M'Lady."

They remained locked in an embrace as he thought about how much he longed to marry her. "You will be my wife one day," he promised her.

"You know our union is forbidden," Isobel protested.

"I shall find a way. That law is nonsense..."

"Ivan... The King is protective of me. You know he views me nearly as his daughter. He raised me for most of my life. I may not have Royal blood, but I belong to him."

"You belong to no one. You are grown, Isobel."

"Yes, I am _nineteen,_ Ivan, and therefore, I am a full Mage of the Royal Family. I serve as their adviser and loyal magician. That is my purpose, and I may only marry when and if the King allows it."

"Then I shall convince him! Who better to build a life with his favorite Mage than his most loyal Knight?"

"This may be true, but your reputation does you no favors." She smiled at him sadly. "Prior to me, you went through a great many women of the castle. The King does not doubt your loyalties to the kingdom, however your loyalties to a wife are a different tale."

"I shall prove myself worthy of thy hand, Fair Isobel. You are the only one I desire. Our hearts share an unbreakable bond."

"They do, my love," she agreed. "Now come. We must make haste and return before they notice we both are missing."

Reluctantly, he agreed, knowing she was correct. As he took her hand and led her back to the castle, he had no idea that these were the last moments they would ever spend together.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY.**_

 _ **ISOBEL**_

She knew something was very wrong as soon as she woke. Sir Ivan had already left with Prince Colin. Certain they were in danger, Isobel began casting spells of protection, praying they would keep Ivan and the young prince safe.

Suddenly, Isobel felt all of the spells she had placed upon her beloved Ivan shatter. It felt as though her own heart shattered along with them, and Isobel struggled to remain standing until she could no longer feel Ivan's spirit in this world. She let out a cry of grief before collapsing onto the ground as the force of the spells breaking finally became too much for her.

She woke much later in her bed. "Ivan..." She whispered as she opened her eyes.

"Hush now, Izzy," Ann said gently. "You need rest."

"What happened?" She asked.

"You fainted." Ann put a wet towel to her forehead, still trying to soothe her.

"Ann... Where is Ivan?" She asked, although in her heart, she knew the answer.

"Not yet, Isobel, dear."

"Ann! Tell me. _Please."_ The desperation in her voice made Ann take pity on her.

"He is lost, Izzy. He gave his life to save the Prince."

The world shifted. Isobel was certain she was going to faint again, but she forced herself to fight it. "And Prince Colin?" She asked urgently.

"The boy is safe."

Isobel nodded. "Ann, I would like to be alone now," she said softly.

"There is more, Isobel... Something you must know."

"Very well. Tell me."

"The fact that you fainted led to an examination... Izzy... You are with child."

Isobel felt the air flee from her lungs. She was uncertain how to take more in. "With child?" She repeated as she gasped for breath.

"I am so sorry, Isobel... I know it is not your fault. He is... _Was..._ Very charming."

Isobel struggled not to cry as Ann switched to the past tense. "He is gone..." She whispered.

"Yes, Izzy."

"He is gone, and I am with child..."

"I have heard of a mixture which can cure you of that-"

"No."

"Be _reasonable,_ Izzy! The King will-"

"The King will not kill an unborn babe, and neither shall I... This child is Ivan's, Ann. I cannot and will not lose him, too."

"Him?"

"I think so, yes."

Ann sighed. "This is trouble, Isobel. They will be furious."

"Let me see the King."

Ann was clearly reluctant, but she sent for him. He came quickly. "Isobel, are you well now?" He asked with concern.

"I believe so, my Lord," she said. Then, she looked into his eyes and forced herself to continue. "There is something I must tell you, my Lord... I believe you may be quite cross with me, but I would never dishonor you with lies. My Lord, Sir Ivan was my beloved. I know it was forbidden, but we could not ignore our love... And it seems I now carry his heir."

The King paused, his face unreadable after a quick flash of anger. He softened after a moment. "Sir Ivan saved my son's life. His sacrifice was noble, and he was a true hero. I would be honored to welcome his child into my home."

"You are not angry?"

"My dear girl, if there is one thing I know, it is that love cannot always be dictated. Besides, sweet Isobel, you have lost enough in this lifetime. You shall not lose your home as well."

She gave in to her tears then. The King had taken her in at barely eight years old and raised her, allowing her to train with his other Mages after her father, his bravest knight, had sacrificed his life to protect the King. Her mother, a midwife, had ironically perished in childbirth, so when Isobel lost her father, she lost the only parent she had ever known. The King and his Queen had kindly taken Isobel in because she had nowhere else to go.

"All is well, Isobel. Cry as you must. We all grieve this day," he said gently.

Isobel touched her stomach. "You are greatly loved," she told her unborn son. "I promise to raise him to be as honorable and brave as you were, my beloved," she added, hoping Ivan could somehow hear her words. "And I shall love you until the day we meet again."

 _ **STONE HOLLOW, CALIFORNIA. PRESENT DAY.**_

 _ **ANDIE**_

She hadn't slept well, so she nearly inhaled a Venti Mocha Frappuccino and tried to fake being awake. "Nightmares again, Andie?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah," Andie admitted. Darcy was her foster sister. She came from the first decent family to take Andie in. Andie had been in the system for four years, but she'd only been with Darcy's family for eleven months. Prior to that, she'd been placed with six other families and spent the time between them in group homes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do I ever?"

"Come on. I know what'll cheer you up." Darcy linked her arm through Andie's and led her toward the woods. Andie liked being deep in nature, shielded from the eyes of the outside world. "Look what I found," Darcy said as she motioned toward a dark cave.

"We've been this way before," Andie said. "Why haven't we ever seen this?"

"Excellent question, Sis." Darcy had latched on to Andie quickly when her parents had taken her in. She'd admitted she was reluctant when her parents decided to open their home to a troubled teenager, but they had bonded surprisingly fast. Andie usually didn't let people in, but Darcy knew how to reach her without making her want to run away screaming. She looked at Andie with mischief in her eyes as usual. "Do you want to check it out?"

Andie had to admit, she was curious at the sudden appearance of the mysterious cave, although logic told her to be suspicious and cautious. "Alright," she said because she knew Darcy would just go check it out on her own if she protested.

They walked into the cave and were almost immediately plunged into darkness. Darcy pulled out her cell phone to use as a flashlight as she led Andie deeper. To their great surprise, they came across a waterfall.

"It's beautiful," Andie mumbled. "What's it doing here?"

"Actually, caverns often have hidden wonders like this inside," a voice said, causing both girls to jump. Andie spotted a boy sitting at the edge of the waterfall as Darcy turned her phone toward him.

"Jeez, Kid, are you _trying_ to give us heart failure?" Darcy demanded.

"Sorry... I didn't exactly expect you both to be in here, either."

"Who _are_ you?" Andie asked suspiciously.

"Gregory Matthew Arnold, Junior... My friends call me Greg." He paused. "Or, well... They _would,_ if I, you know, _had_ any." He smiled apologetically.

"You go to Stone Hollow High, right?" Darcy asked.

"I do indeed," Greg replied, clearly surprised she'd noticed.

"The kid's a genius... Maybe he can help us figure this place out," Darcy said to Andie. She turned back to Greg. "So, anyway, I'm-"

"Darcy Gordon. I know who you are," Greg said. " _Everyone_ knows you."

"My reputation precedes me. Anyway, this is my sister Andie. We just felt like exploring. Can you help us?"

"I would be honored." He stood up. "You know, it defies logic, but this structure was not here yesterday."

"We noticed that," Andie said.

"I was fascinated when I realized that, and I decided I had to explore it a bit. There's a passageway to the side here..." Greg led them down a tunnel and into the area he had mentioned.

Suddenly, a scream echoed through the cave. "What was _that?"_ Andie demanded.

"Let's go see," Darcy said. They hurried toward the source of the noise.

"Over there!" Greg said, pointing an actual flashlight toward something.

"Scott?" Darcy asked. She rushed to the boy who'd clearly fallen through a hole several feet above them.

"What a _rush!"_ He cried. "Darcy? What brings _you_ here?"

"Curiosity. When did you get back to town?" She flung her arms around him.

"Yesterday. Dad's firm moved him back."

"So you're staying?" Her face lit up.

"Yeah, it looks that way. I was hoping I'd run into you, but I didn't expect our reunion to go quite like this..."

Darcy helped him stand up. "Sis, this is Scott. He was my next-door neighbor and best friend until we were ten and his dad was relocated."

"Sis?" Scott asked. "I don't remember you having a sister."

"Andie's my foster sister. Mom and Dad took her in almost a year ago."

Scott beamed at her. "Nice to meet you, Andie," he said. He tried to shake her hand. Andie automatically stepped back so he couldn't.

"You don't have touching privileges yet, Scott," Darcy said, stepping between them. "She doesn't know you."

"Sorry," Andie said awkwardly. Sometimes, she hated how hard it was for her to let people in. "I'm Andie, and it's nice to meet you, too."

"It's cool. No need to apologize. I shouldn't have assumed," Scott said with an easy smile.

"I'm Greg," Greg said awkwardly. "In case you were wondering. Actually, my name is Gregory Matthew Arnold, Junior, but, you know... Greg is fine."

"Right... I'm Scott, Greg. So, is it just me, or was there never some freaky cave here when we were kids? It looks ancient, but..."

"None of us ever saw it before either," Darcy confirmed.

"What the _hell?_ " A new voice asked from a little further in.

"Seriously, is _everyone_ in town here today?" Darcy asked. The four of them walked toward the sound. Suddenly, they no longer needed flashlights. A boulder was literally glowing in front of them. It illuminated the face of the fifth person present.

 _Great,_ Andie thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Pierce Lewis. What are _you_ doing here?" Darcy asked.

"None of your business," Pierce replied. "Now get lost."

"Fat chance... What _is_ that thing?"

"A big-ass rock. Any other stupid questions?"

"Yeah, I've got one. .. Why is it glowing?" Scott asked.

"Scott Wu? What rock did _you_ crawl out from under?"

"Nice to see you, too, Pierce. How's Frankie?"

Pierce's face turned colder. "Dead, you asshole."

Scott looked startled. "Wait, seriously? What happened?"

"He drowned a few months after you moved," Darcy said gently.

"Damn... I'm sorry, Pierce. Frankie was the greatest. Seriously," Scott said.

"Yeah, I know how great he was. He was _my_ brother," Pierce snapped.

"He didn't know, Pierce. Back off," Darcy said.

"Whatever. Now, if you'd all _kindly_ fuck off-"

Suddenly, the earth began to shake. "Earthquake!" Greg shouted. "Seek cover!"

Andie began trembling. Earthquakes still scared her, even after all of her years in California. She'd nearly been killed by one when she was six because her mother was passed out stoned and Andie had been unable to move her out of the way of their collapsing ceiling. She'd shielded her mother the best she could with her tiny body and been hit by the debris herself.

"Andie... Andie, come on. I've got you," Darcy said urgently.

It took her a minute, but Andie got a grip and focused. She let Darcy lead her out of the way of the falling stones in the cave. After a minute, the cave stopped shaking. Andie thought she must have hit her head as she thought she saw a flash of light race away from the boulder. She took a deep breath.

"Is everyone okay?" Darcy asked.

"I'm fine," Andie reassured her.

"Still alive over here," Scott said.

"I appear to be uninjured as well," Greg added.

"Pierce?" Darcy asked.

Pierce was staring at the boulder. "Guys..." He said. They walked closer to see what he was staring at.

"There are stones inside of the boulder," Darcy realized.

" _That's_ what was glowing," Andie said.

Five stones were there now. They all instinctively reached toward them, each selecting one. The stones began to glow brighter, and Andie could feel heat coming from the pink stone in her hand. She could feel the raw magic radiating from inside of the stone, and it seemed to touch something inside of her.

"It's a rose quartz," Greg said. "Mine's a tourmaline." He showed her the blue stone in his hand. "Darcy appears to have an imperial topaz, if I'm not mistaken." Her stone was red. "Scott definitely has a labradorite." His stone was mostly black. "Pierce? May I see yours?"

Pierce reluctantly opened his hand to reveal a greenish stone. "Ah, that one's easy! It's a-" Greg began.

"Turquoise," Pierce said. He looked haunted.

"Precisely!"

"Dude... Do you know _everything?"_ Scott asked.

"Actually, I'm a geology enthusiast, but... Well... _Almost_ everything, yes," Greg admitted.

Andie noticed Pierce staring at the stone in his hand. "Pierce? What's wrong?" She asked. She'd never seen him look so freaked out.

"Nothing. I... I gotta go," he said. He ran off.

"Wait!" Darcy called, but it was too late. She shrugged. "We'll just need to figure this out without him." She moved her hand and a ball of fire shot out of it. Scott let out an undignified high-pitched scream, which made Darcy laugh.

"Darce... What _was_ that?" Andie asked.

"No idea... But it was pretty cool, huh?" She asked excitedly.

"Pretty _hot,_ if we're being technical," Greg said. "But, yes, it was quite impressive!"

"Darcy, why didn't you _tell_ me you had superpowers?" Scott asked.

"Because I didn't... Not as far as I knew, anyway," Darcy said. "And... Um... Scott?"

Andie gasped as she realized why Darcy sounded alarmed. "Impossible..." Greg mumbled.

"What?" Scott asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"Scott... Look down," Darcy said.

Scott did, and immediately cried out, "How did I get up here?" He was hovering at least three feet off the ground. "I'm flying! Holy crap, guys, I'm _flying!_ I'm-" Suddenly, he fell and landed ungracefully on his butt. " _Owww_... And _now_ , I'm back on the ground," he mumbled.

Darcy laughed and offered him her hand to help him get back on his feet. Greg stared at him in wonder. "This is amazing!" He declared. "You just defied physics! I have to understand how this is possible…"

"Chill, Dude. I'm not a science project," Scott said. "But I agree it would be good to know why I can suddenly fly-"

"You mean _float_ … And _fall,_ " Darcy teased him.

"And why Darcy can throw fire she somehow pulled out of nowhere," he continued, pretending not to hear her.

Greg nodded. He touched one of the cave walls as he seemed to consider their options. Suddenly, the earth around him began to vibrate. Dirt and pebbles began to float around him and a hole formed beneath his feet. Greg let out a cry as he fell through it.

"Greg!" Darcy shouted.

"Oh, crap, man… I liked that kid, too. He was smart, and right now, we _need_ smart," Scott said.

Andie heard him let out a cry for help. She got on her hands and knees and reached into the hole. "Hang on, Greg!" She shouted. She reached toward him along with Darcy and together, they pulled him up. Scott helped them get him onto solid ground, then looked at Andie.

"How come you touched _him_?" He asked.

Andie pulled her hand away quickly. "He was falling to his doom," she said. "That sort of calls for breaking my no touching strangers rule."

"My arm…" Greg mumbled. It was bleeding.

"He needs first aid," Darcy said.

Andie touched his arm on instinct and noticed the blood began flowing slower. She pulled away in shock. He began to cry out in pain again. Cautiously, Andie put her index finger beside his injury. His pain seemed to go away, and he began to relax. She placed a second finger on his arm and the bleeding slowed again.

"Andie… _You're_ doing that, _aren't_ you?" Darcy asked in amazement.

"I think so," Andie said. She was deeply confused. How was any of this possible?

Soon, Greg's injury was barely a scratch. Andie finally pulled her hand away again. "Thank you," Greg said softly.

"No big deal," Andie said, trying to hide how much this entire thing was freaking her out.

"You created that hole," Darcy said. "It was you moving the earth. It reacted to you, Greg."

"You are correct, although I can't understand how," Greg said. "This is all highly unusual… We need to investigate."

"Wait… If we all have powers now… What about Pierce?" Scott asked.

"We're going to have to track him down tomorrow," Darcy said. "For now, I think we should get home… Do you guys want to come over for dinner?"

"Hell yeah! I miss your mom's cooking," Scott said with a grin.

"I can't," Greg said sadly. "My grandparents don't like me going to the homes of people they haven't met… And they insist I spend dinner with them each night. Thanks for the invitation, though… That was… That was nice."

"You don't get many invites, do you, Dude?" Scott asked.

"Honestly? I don't get invited places at all. I don't exactly have any friends."

"You do now," Darcy said. "Right guys?"

"I'd say finding these stones and developing superpowers connected us, so, yeah, Man. We're your friends now," Scott said.

"Yeah," Andie agreed. Whatever was going on, she knew they needed to stay together to figure it out.

 _ **AMBER BEACH, CALIFORNIA.**_

 _ **IVAN**_

He was standing in the kitchen waiting for the next order to take out to the hungry masses when something hit him in his very soul. _Isobel,_ he thought.

He hadn't let himself think about her much since escaping from being trapped inside of a monster and becoming a Power Ranger. He had duties to focus on, and he was loyal to his team. Their battle was over, but he still remained with them. They were his family now. After all, everyone he had ever loved had died long before.

He'd discovered he had a descendant, which meant that somehow, he'd left behind an heir. He assumed this meant Isobel had been pregnant when he vanished, something that made his heart ache. He had loved her so deeply. Knowing she had lived and died without him centuries ago was incredibly painful. Although his descendant Zach thought they were cousins, they had gotten close, and Ivan really enjoyed having at least one connection, however vague, to his lost beloved.

Now, however, he could not get his mind off of her. It was almost as though she had touched him herself. _She's touched magic,_ he realized. It had occurred to him that Isobel might have reincarnated somewhere, but he had never tried to find her. He hadn't felt her until now. Something had changed, however, and his beloved had come in touch with magic once more.

"Ivan? You okay?" Koda asked.

"Yes, my friend," Ivan replied, snapping back to the present.

"You have lost look on face," Koda informed him.

"My apologies. I was distracted for a moment."

"You talk to Koda?"

He smiled. "That is kind of you, Koda, but I fear I must work through this on my own." He picked up the order he was meant to deliver to the hungry patrons at the corner table and walked away, trying not to obsess about what he had felt.

That proved to be impossible. After he placed the order down on the table, he hurried off so he could sort out his thoughts. Somewhere, his beloved Isobel lived, and he needed to find her. He longed to be reunited with her once more. He knew in his heart that it was time to begin searching for her. Somehow, he would find her again, and their story could finally continue.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Thank you for reading the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated. There's plenty more to come._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 _ **VIDA**_

She was going over her set for the night when she suddenly found herself in the middle of the woods. "Whoa!" Vida cried out in surprise. She looked around in case there was trouble, but relaxed when she saw two old friends. The younger one waved at her eagerly while grinning from ear to ear. "Clare? Udonna? Hey guys!"

Clare immediately hugged her eagerly. Udonna pulled Vida into her arms next. "Hello, Vida. It's so nice to see you again," Udonna said.

"I'm happy to see you, too, but what am I doing here?" Vida asked.

"We have a mission for you, Vida."

"A mission?"

"It's _super_ important!" Clare chimed in.

"Indeed it is," Udonna confirmed. "There is a new team of Power Rangers forming. They have no one to guide them and have just stumbled into their powers. I fear that, without guidance, they shall perish. The team has magic, Vida. As such, their mentor must be someone who can teach them how to use it."

"Wait... You want _me_ to mentor a team? I'm honored, but I'm not sure I'm the best choice to play responsible adult. Why not Nick or Maddie?" Vida asked.

"Madison would make a fine mentor, but she lacks the confidence needed. These teenagers may be a bit much for her to handle. As for Bowen..." She paused.

"Is Nick okay?" Vida asked with concern for her old team leader.

"My son's energy is wrong for this." Udonna looked worried.

"Nick's had a subtle shift in his energy recently," Clare explained. "We're not really sure what caused it, but Udonna doesn't want to take any risks with him right now."

"Besides," Udonna said, "I believe these teenagers will respond best to you, Vida. Your personality will help. I have faith in your ability to do this."

"Okay," Vida agreed. "What do I do?"

"Allow me to fully restore your magic. While it is always within all of you, it has gone inactive in everyone except Bowen because you've had no need of it. Then, you may go to Stone Hollow to find your team."

"Stone Hollow? I have a gig there tonight! That's bizarre."

"There are no coincidences, Vida. Come. We must work quickly."

Vida didn't argue with her mentor. She was slightly nervous, but mostly, she was excited. Going back to the Ranger life, even as a mentor, sounded great. She'd missed it. She decided she'd do whatever it took to do right by these kids.

 _ **PIERCE**_

He stared at the stone in his hand for the millionth time. He wanted to throw it into the ocean, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he stood at the water's edge staring off into the past.

 _He loved going out sailing with Frankie. Pierce had the coolest brother on the planet! Sure, he was a lot to live up to, but Frankie never made him feel like he was worth any less than him. Together, they sailed toward the shore, but before they got close, a storm rolled in from out of nowhere. "This looks bad," Pierce said nervously._

 _"Don't worry, Pierce," Frankie said. "We've got this." Frankie had always seemed fearless, but Pierce could tell he was nervous._

 _The water was too choppy. The boat thrashed around, tossing the brothers all over the place. "Hang on!" Frankie shouted. Pierce tried to grab onto something, but the boat nearly completely flipped over before breaking in half and Pierce was tossed into the ocean._

 _"Frankie!" Pierce screamed._

 _Frankie stood up in the boat. "I'm coming!" He promised. Frankie was about to jump into the ocean when a wave crashed down on Pierce and knocked him deep under the water._

 _Both brothers were champion swimmers, the best in their respective age divisions. Pierce struggled to get back to the surface. When he finally made it, he frantically searched for Frankie, but there was no sign of him. The boat had flipped over completely and his brother was gone._

 _Another wave knocked him down. Pierce struggled to keep fighting, but the storm was too strong. He was going to die._

 _Just as he had given up, strong arms reached into the water and pulled him out. Pierce was positive it was Frankie, but then he saw the strange jewelry the man wore. Everything was turquoise. The man appeared to be a Native American, and he carried Pierce to shore easily._

 _"Rest now," the man said._

 _"My brother..." Pierce said weakly as he coughed up some water._

 _"Shhh, Young Warrior... You must rest now."_

 _"Where is my brother?" Piece demanded._

 _"Your brother is lost. You must keep fighting. Help will arrive soon." The strange man wrapped one of his necklaces around Pierce's neck, a turquoise stone on a black rope chain. "Do not give up," the man said urgently. "Never surrender. Your journey begins now."_

Pierce had blacked out after that. He'd woken up two days later in the hospital. When he asked about the man who'd saved him, everyone had acted as if he were insane. When he'd found the strength to ask about Frankie, his parents had told him his brother was dead. They never found his body, which had been swept out to sea. From that day on, his parents had made it clear the wrong brother had survived. _Everyone_ had loved Frankie, the star athlete, everyone's big brother, the center of their community. Pierce was nothing in comparison, and no matter what he did, he'd never measure up. He tried anyway, although he'd refused to set foot in the water ever since. He focused on the rest of his athletic gifts, becoming the youngest quarterback in Stone Hollow High history and also leading the baseball, basketball, and track teams to victory. He was still only second best in the eyes of his parents.

Pierce wanted to scream. He _hated_ turquoise now. He'd never seen his supposedly hallucinated savior again, but he had discovered the necklace still around his neck in the hospital. Whoever he'd been, he was real, and every day, Pierce wished he'd saved Frankie instead.

As he was about to turn away, the water rushed toward him. It wrapped around his feet and Pierce jumped away. "What the hell?" He asked as it began swirling around him. He reached down to touch it and the water rose into the air to meet his hand.

He stared in shock as the water followed his hand. "What the fuck? Am _I_ doing that?" He asked aloud.

The ocean was calling to him. Stripping down to just his boxers, Pierce did something he'd sworn he would never do again. He stepped into the water and began to swim. He could feel the water responding to him and it was almost like it carried him where he wanted to go. He'd missed swimming, but the memory of losing his brother had haunted him and made it impossible for him to go back. Now, he knew he'd never be able to stay away again.

"Finally." A voice said as Pierce stepped out of the ocean a while later.

The man who'd saved his life six years ago smiled at him. "You!" Pierce cried. "You're real!"

"Of _course_ I'm real, Young Warrior. My name is Amos FlyingBear. I am a Shaman of the Great Stone Tribe. Any questions? No? Good."

"Um, about a thousand questions, actually."

"No time for that. Come on. We have work to do." Amos started to drag Pierce away.

Pierce planted his feet firmly. "No," he said. "Tell me what the hell is going on or I'm out."

"You're late for your destiny. It's been waiting patiently. You can't delay anymore. It's very rude, you know."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Pierce cried in frustration.

"Of course you don't. You never came back after the journey began. You forgot, right? I think the Great Spirit hid the truth until the time was right, but you are a Shaman, Boy! So come along, training starts now."

"You're nuts! I'm not even Native American. I'm _African-American,_ and I'm out of here!"

"You don't know your heritage! Your mother's ancestors are indeed from Africa, but your father's father was a powerful Shaman from our tribe. He died when your father was young after a journey went wrong and your grandmother took your father and vowed to keep him away from his heritage. But _you,_ my boy, shall inherit your grandfather's gifts."

Pierce wanted to run, but he knew his grandfather had died "in an accident" when his father was young. How could this guy have known that?

"Let me guide you, Pierce. You need it," he said.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" Pierce demanded.

"When I fish a boy out of the water, I remember him. I made sure your recovery went well."

"Fine. Say I believe you... What does any of this mean?"

"You are special, Pierce. Your power is awakening."

"The water stuff?"

"No. That comes from the stone you found. It has granted you control of the Sea. Your other talents were triggered by that one."

"What other talents?"

"Come. I will show you."

Pierce followed Amos and silently hoped he wouldn't regret it.

 _ **SCOTT**_

He was already unbearably bored, so Scott decided to hit up a local club. He walked into Pride Tribe, the hottest gay club in town and immediately found a spot to show off his awesome dance moves. Scott had been going to gay clubs since he was thirteen with a fake ID. The scene embraced him and he loved being part of one big family.

"Everyone please give a huge Pride Tribe welcome to the _hottest_ DJ on the West Coast, DJ V Loca!" The club owner declared. Everyone began applauding. Scott was excited. DJ V Loca was extremely well-known and talented. Scott listened to her mixes online all the time. As she began to amp up the crowd, Scott noticed an extremely attractive boy who looked like he 'd probably used a fake ID of his own dancing nearby.

Never one to be shy, Scott approached him. "Nice moves," he said smoothly. "I think they'd go great with mine. "

The guy laughed. "Subtle," he said. "What's next? Telling me my clothes would look better on your floor?" He flashed him the greatest smile Scott had ever seen.

"Good point... I'm Scott. "

"Van."

"Van?" Scott raised an eyebrow at that.

"Vancello Zetlax, if you must know... Van's cooler."

"It totally is. If we're exchanging last names, mine's Wu , like a good Asian... What heritage creates a name like Zeltax?"

"A foreign one," Van said with a smirk.

Scott laughed. "I love a mysterious stranger! So, Van... Would you like to dance?"

Van grinned. "Okay," he said. "That sounds like fun."

"Have you been here before?" Scott asked as they started dancing to the DJ's sick beat.

"No. My father and I just moved here a week ago... Honestly, this is the first time I've been in a club at all. "

"You dance pretty well for a virgin."

"Virgin?" Van turned slightly pink.

Scott decided Van was too adorable not to pursue. "A virgin when it comes to clubbing... A newbie. I wouldn't make any other assumptions..."

"I feel incredibly lame right now."

Scott pulled Van closer to him, letting their bodies touch as they danced. "Van, you may be a _lot_ of things, but I don't think _lame_ is one of them. Come on... Relax and keep dancing!"

They stayed together until the club announced it was time to close up. "Yikes... Dad's gonna flip that I stayed out all night," Scott mumbled.

"I've got a car," Van said. "I could give you a lift and try to get you home before he notices."

"Van, you're my hero! Let's go." Scott followed Van out to his red sports car. "I think I'm in love," he mumbled. The car had the potential to do some _serious_ speeding, and Scott _lived_ for the sort of adventures this vehicle promised.

As they drove, Scott asked, "So, is it just you and your dad?"

"Yeah," Van said. "My mom died when I was nine."

"I'm sorry, Van. I lost my mom when I was two. I don't even remember her."

"That's horrible."

Scott shrugged. "She was sick... Depression. She took a bunch of sleeping pills and never woke back up... I think it was because of me, you know? Postpartum and all that? But Dad won't admit that. He's scared I'll blame myself." He paused. "Damn, way to over-share, Scott! Sorry. I swear, I'm usually a blast to hang out with."

"It's okay," Van said quickly. "I want to get to know you... The good, the bad, all of it."

"Same here..." Scott wanted to declare Van his boyfriend already, but he was worried about freaking the guy out. Sometimes, gay people moved too quickly, as if finding someone who understood meant they needed to hold onto each other for dear life. Instead of becoming a bad stereotype, Scott asked, "What happened to _your_ mom?"

"She was killed in battle... She was a soldier."

"Oh, Man! That's awful... Army? Navy?"

"Special Forces. She was a pilot."

"I'm so sorry, Van..."

"I'm sorry about your mom, too." Van shyly reached one hand over to touch Scott's arm. A chill ran through Scott in response.

When they arrived at Scott's house, Scott turned toward Van. "Thanks for the ride," he said. Then, he leaned over and kissed Van, which he'd been dying to do all night. Van responded, pulling Scott closer to him. Scott grabbed Van's phone after breaking the kiss and saved his number. "Call me," he said. "Anytime."

Van smiled at him. " I'm more of a texter, " he said, "but you'll _definitely_ hear from me."

Scott was in heaven as he walked into his house. His father was already in bed, so he was careful to be quiet as he snuck into his room. He had to cover his mouth to keep from crying out as he spotted the girl on his bed.

"I... DJ V Loca? What the hell...?" He asked.

"You can call me Vida. Sick taste in music, by the way! I was looking through your collection," she said pleasantly.

"Okay... Questions. One, how the hell did you know where I lived? Two, how the hell did you get in? Three, how the hell did you beat me here? Four, what the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"One, I googled you after I heard your hottie of a boyfriend say your full name. Two, I climbed the tree out there and your window was open. Three, _magic!_ And four, your bed is comfy and I'm tired."

"I... You... Huh?" He finally asked.

"Okay, take a deep breath and sit down, Scott. I'm here to help. You have a stone in your back pocket. It gave you powers. You're new to magic. I'm here to help! I'm your mentor."

"My _mentor?"_

"You're a Power Ranger, Scott... And you're going to help me find the others."

"Wait... So the stones gave us magic because we're _Power Rangers?_ How?"

"Everything happens for a reason. You guys were meant to find those stones, and I'm going to teach you how to use your magic. I was a Power Ranger, too. My team was the Mystic Force team. We're inactive now, so they tapped me to be your mentor."

"I think I believe you... So now what?"

"Now you tell me who the others are."

"It's Darcy, Andie, and Greg."

"Only four? I heard there were six stones."

"Six? Well, Pierce ran off on us, but he's got a stone, too... But that's it. We only found five stones."

"Awesome. We'll have to look into the missing one later. Tomorrow, I want to meet the rest of you. Bring them to this address-" She handed him a piece of paper.

"Okay," he agreed. That was when someone knocked on his door.

"Scott? Did you... Did you bring a _girl_ home?" His father asked.

"Should I hide, or would it help if he thought you were straight?" Vida whispered. "I make an _excellent_ beard."

He laughed and decided he liked Vida a lot. "Dad's cool," he said. He opened the door. "Relax, Dad. I'm still gay. Vida was just hanging out, fully clothed."

"Hi," Vida said cheerfully.

"Should I even _ask_ why a girl I've never met is in your bed?"

"Probably not, just to save yourself the headache."

His dad shook his head. "Would you like some leftover baked ziti, Vida? There's a ton in the fridge."

"Your dad _is_ cool, Scott," Vida said with a laugh. "Thanks, Mr. Wu. I'm actually starving!"

They followed Scott's father to the kitchen, where he heated up a plate for all three of them. "Dad gets munchies at night," Scott explained. "This is our ritual."

"Sweet deal," Vida said. After that, they made small talk and no one brought up the Power Rangers. As they discussed music, Scott almost forgot why Vida was actually there. Scott was a passionate guitarist and Vida's taste in music was similar to his. Even his father seemed enchanted by her.

"Come over anytime, Vida," he said as she got ready to leave. "Just don't sneak in next time."

With a casual smile, Vida said goodbye and Scott went to bed.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY.**_

 _ **DARCY**_

She wasn't entirely surprised when she stepped out of her house and found Scott waiting for her. "We need to talk," he said. "About the stones."

"What's up?" Darcy asked.

"Darce I met the coolest DJ ever at a gay club where I think I also may have met my future husband but anyway she told me the stones mean we're the Power Rangers and we need to go meet up with her so she can train us because she's our mentor and we have to do it today!" He said this all in one breath.

"Jeez, Scott, _how_ much caffeine did you consume today?" She asked.

"A lot, but that's not the point! We have to do this, Darcy. I believe her."

"But... Power Rangers? Seriously? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but how _else_ do you explain our new superpowers?"

He had a point. "Okay... I mean, I can talk to Andie... I'm not sure how to track down Greg."

"I'll find him... What about Pierce?"

"Do we _have_ to involve Pierce?"

"Like it or not, Pierce has one of the stones. He's part of this, too."

"Fine. I'll track the asshole down."

They agreed to meet at the location the mysterious DJ had given Scott. Darcy walked back into the house and found Andie reading on the couch.

"Okay... This is crazy, but hear me out," Darcy began. She explained what was going on.

"Let's do it," Andie said, surprising her.

"Seriously? I expected an argument."

"I had stranger dreams than usual last night," Andie admitted. "I was in a battle, and I was fighting with magic, and a bow and arrow... It was bizarre. So maybe we actually _are_ Power Rangers, because how _else_ do you explain all of this?"

"I'm really glad you see it that way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to do something unpleasant." Darcy went through her email contacts for her classmates and found Pierce's email address. She began to type.

 _Something weird is going on. If you agree, meet us at 317 Little Creek Road at two o'clock. We need to figure this out. -Darcy_

She figured that was vague enough that anyone other than Pierce would have no idea what it meant, but if Pierce had manifested superpowers, too, this should be enough to get him to show up.

A short time later, Darcy and Andie headed to the address. Greg stood outside already. He waved at them eagerly as he spotted them. Scott arrived a minute later on a skateboard. He looked at Darcy. "Any luck with Pierce?" He asked.

"I emailed him. That was the only contact info I had... We'll see if he shows," Darcy replied.

"He showed," Andie said, pointing toward Pierce as he walked toward them.

"Alright, I took the bait," Pierce said. "What's the deal?"

"After we found the stones, the four of us suddenly developed superpowers," Darcy said. "You're here, so I assume you did, too."

"Things got weird. I'll say that much."

"I've got some kind of fire power. Scott was levitating. The earth seemed to respond to Greg. Andie can heal injuries now. What can _you_ do?"

"Water," he said. "It reacts to me."

Darcy could tell this bothered him. Beyond the asshole exterior he wore like a shield, Pierce might actually have some emotions after all. She realized that having a superpower that connected him to the very thing which had killed his big brother was probably not an easy thing to cope with. Pierce might feel cursed more than gifted.

"Awesome! You guys are all connected to the elements," a voice said. The punk rock girl who greeted them as she opened the door was not what Darcy had expected. "Come on in. I'm Vida, and this is our new Base."

They exchanged glances before following her inside. The house was filled with herbs, ritual tools, and what appeared to be potions. "So, to make a long story short, you guys discovered ancient stones which were charged with special powers. You are now the Power Rangers!" Vida said excitedly.

"Yeah, right," Pierce said.

"I'm serious. You each have a special gift now, an affinity for an element. I'm going to teach you magic. Oh, and you get weapons! My mentor, Udonna, told me you can each summon a weapon that is bonded to your very soul. So, let's make that happen. First, you need to morph. Who's got the red stone?"

Darcy clutched the stone in her hand. "That's me. I'm Darcy."

"Oooh, the Red Ranger is a girl? I _love_ it!" Vida said excitedly. "Darcy, as the Red Ranger, you are the leader of your team. You have an affinity for Fire. I want you to feel the fire inside of you and embrace it. Don't think, just feel..."

Suddenly, Darcy felt her entire body tingling. A power burst from within her. "Now, say, ' _Stone Power! Imperial Topaz! Activate! '_ And it should transform you," Vida said.

Darcy shrugged. "Okay... Stone Power! Imperial Topaz! Activate!" To her shock, she transformed into some sort of red armor.

"Holy shit!" Scott cried. "That was _awesome!_ Can _I_ try?"

"You're up! Your affinity is for Air, Scott, so focus on that," Vida said. "Say the same thing Darcy did, but name your stone instead of the imperial topaz."

"Got it!" Scott said eagerly. "Stone Power! Labradorite! Activate!" Suddenly, he was wearing black armor.

"Who's Blue?" Vida asked.

Greg shyly raised his hand. "Gregory Matthew Arnold, Junior," he said. "But Greg is fine."

"Okay, Greg. Your turn. Your affinity is for Earth."

Greg hesitated before apparently deciding to suspend his disbelief for a moment and give it a try. "Stone Power! Tourmaline! Activate!" He transformed into blue armor. "Incredible!" He declared.

"Pink's next," Vida said. She took a guess and turned toward Andie. "What's your name?"

"Andie," Andie replied.

"Your affinity is for Spirit."

Andie nodded. She took a deep breath and said, "Stone Power! Rose Quartz! Activate!" Suddenly, she was in pink armor.

"Okay... Name and color please," Vida said to Pierce. "It's either Green or Yellow."

"Green," Pierce admitted. "And I'm Pierce."

"Your affinity is Water, Pierce. Give it a go!"

Pierce frowned skeptically before giving in. "Fine... Stone Power! Turquoise! Activate!" He transformed into green armor.

"Great! Now we just have to figure out who has the yellow stone."

"There's another stone?" Darcy asked.

"Citrine. It holds the affinity for Lightning and that's a cool one. The person gets super speed."

Andie tensed up. "You said it was yellow?" She asked.

"Yep."

"After the earthquake, before we grabbed our stones, I saw a flash of yellow light speed away from the boulder... I thought I was imagining it because I hit my head or something."

"Super. So we know the power works. No one else was there with you? "

"Not that we saw, but they could have snuck in during the earthquake," Darcy said. "It was chaotic. We might not have noticed, and if they grabbed the stone while it was still going on, they could have run before we realized they were there."

"Hopefully, Yellow will show up soon. In the meantime, let's call your weapons. Each of you say your color and 'Battle Mode!' Like, Darcy will be 'Red Ranger! Battle Mode!' Okay? "

They each did it. Darcy manifested twin daggers in her hands. Scott had a crossbow. Greg gasped as a sword appeared in his hands. Andie exchanged a startled glance with Darcy as a bow and a quiver full of arrows came to her. Pierce found himself holding a trident.

"This is so badass!" Scott declared.

"Who wants to go to my backyard and test them out?" Vida asked.

"Hell yeah!" Scott replied eagerly.

Darcy had to admit, she wanted to see what she could do with her daggers. Everyone followed Vida to the backyard. It was huge and had equipment set up for training. "Isn't this a little bit out in the open?" Andie asked.

"I have perimeter spells up. Only Power Rangers can find us here," Vida explained.

Everyone began testing out their weapons. Scott was a natural with his crossbow, although his aim needed a little work at first. Pierce moved like he'd been born with his trident in his hands. Greg was surprisingly comfortable with his sword. Darcy adapted to her daggers easily, finding a rhythm to use against an enchanted tackling dummy that tried and failed to dodge her blows. She paused as she saw Andie staring at her weapon.

"You okay, Sis?" Darcy asked. "I can help you knock an arrow if you need me to. I took archery lessons at camp."

Andie easily knocked the arrow herself. The expression on her face was a very serious one as she turned toward a target. She released the arrow and it flew straight at the center of the target.

"Holy crap!" Vida declared. "That was amazing! Have you done this before?"

"No," Andie said.

"Do it again," Darcy encouraged her.

Andie tried again. She hit the same exact spot. "No way," Pierce said.

"The odds of that are incredibly small," Greg said.

"You're a natural, Andie," Vida said. "Try it again."

Andie was clearly uncomfortable with the attention, but she did it, and again, she hit the center of the target. "Do it with your eyes closed," Scott suggested.

"She's not a circus act, Scott," Darcy said.

"No, seriously... I'd like to see what happens, too," Pierce said.

Andie frowned but tried anyway. The arrow didn't hit the same exact spot, but it was still in the center of the target. "Dude! You're like _Hawkeye_ or something!" Scott declared.

"I don't know how I'm doing this," Andie admitted. "It's like I've done it a million times before, but I haven't ever tried archery in my life."

That was when they learned they were not alone.

 _ **IVAN**_

He had followed his heart to Isobel. What he found was a group of teenagers testing out some weapons. Ivan hid from sight and watched them, wondering what had brought him there. It wasn't until one of the fair ladies shot off an arrow that he understood. Still, he waited. He saw her hit the exact same spot two more times.

 _I'd know that skill anywhere,_ he thought. _I have found my Isobel!_

When she took a shot with her eyes closed and it was still nearly perfect, he knew he was right.

"I don't know how I'm doing this," she said. "It's like I've done it a million times before, but I haven't ever tried archery in my life."

He showed himself then as he said grandly, "In _this_ life, perhaps."

The strange-looking girl with the unusual colors in her hair glared at him. "No way. My spell was strong! How are you here? Who the hell are you?" She demanded.

"Fear not, Fair Maiden. I mean no harm! I am Sir Ivan, Knight of Zandar!"

"I don't care if your name is Lady Gaga. Tell me how you got by my spell before I destroy you."

Ivan raised an eyebrow at that. "My apologies, Dear Lady. I did not mean to cause you distress. I assure you, I am a force of Good. I am a Power Ranger."

Vida relaxed. "So my spell was just too broad. Good to know. I don't know you, Ivan. What team are you from?"

"We call ourselves the Dino Charge Rangers."

"Ah. You guys came together after the Legendary Battle. That's why we haven't met. I'm Vida... Pink Mystic Force Ranger, and now mentor to these guys, the Stone Warriors. What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"I am not originally from this time," Ivan said. "Someone very dear to my heart died long ago, and I believe that your archer may be her reincarnation."

"Excuse me?" His beloved's reincarnation asked.

Ivan bowed to her grandly and reached for her hand so he could kiss it. To his surprise, she jerked away and aimed an arrow at him. "I don't know you. Don't touch me," she said harshly.

"You are as spirited as ever, Isobel!" He said with amusement.

"Look, I don't know what drugs you're on or maybe what drugs you _need_ to be on, but my name isn't Isobel. It's Andie." She lowered the bow but kept her distance from him.

"Andie? What an odd name for a young lady..."

"It's short for Andrea," she explained.

"Ah! Andrea! Yes, that's _much_ nicer. Andrea is a _lovely_ name."

"Call me that again and I _will_ shoot you with an arrow next time."

"I apologize if I have offended thee, M'Lady."

"I'm leaving," Andie replied. She looked deeply uncomfortable suddenly, and Ivan wondered if she was starting to remember him.

"Andie... Just be careful, okay, Sis?" The other girl present said with concern.

"I'll be fine, Darcy," Andie said. She placed her bow and quiver gently on the ground.

"Wait! I'll walk you home," a boy said. "My grandparents will start to worry if I'm out much longer."

"Thank you, Greg," Andie said. She allowed him to follow her.

"Alas! She does not remember me," Ivan said. "No worries! I shall simply have to win the fair maiden's heart once more!"

"Look, Ivan... I think you have good intentions here," Darcy said. "I can read people... The thing is, what you just pulled is the quickest way to make Andie run and never look back."

"I do not understand why she reacted so strongly... It was never my intention to frighten her," Ivan said.

"Andie's been through a lot. Her parents were pretty messed up people."

" _Her_ parents? I thought she was your sister?"

"She's my foster sister. Andie's mom died a while back and her dad... Well, let's just say that she ran away for a reason and he's in jail. She spent a few years in crappy foster homes before my parents took her in... So trying to touch her is not okay. At all. She doesn't know you, Ivan. And quit calling her Andrea. That's not her name. No one calls her that and she intends to keep it that way."

"Isobel lost her parents young as well. I hate to hear that she suffered such a difficult path in this life, too."

"Why are you so convinced she's this Isobel woman?"

"The shooting gave it away. Isobel was exceptionally gifted in archery. Besides... I would know her eyes _anywhere,_ Lady Darcy. Beautiful. Deep. Stunning... And currently quite sad, I'm afraid."

"Okay, Ivan... I believe you. Andie had a very weird dream that sort of matches what you're saying. So here's my advice... If you want to win her heart, get to know her first. You have to take it at her pace, okay? If you do things on her terms, she might be willing to give you a chance."

"I shall fight with honor by your side, Young Rangers, and I shall also fight for my beloved's heart to return to me."

"Fight by our side? I didn't agree to that," Vida said. "Still, you _are_ a Power Ranger... And a Knight. If you can behave and not scare the kids off, I'll let you help... How are you with hand-to-hand combat?"

"Extremely well-trained and disciplined. I would be honored to train your charges in all fields of battle."

"Then welcome, _Sir_ Ivan," Vida bowed at him grandly, causing Darcy and the two remaining boys to snicker. "Scott, Pierce, Darcy... Show him your best moves! Ivan, try to keep up."

"I do enjoy a good challenge!" Ivan said. That was good, as it looked like wooing Andie might prove to be even more difficult than wooing Isobel had been.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY.**_

 _ **VAN**_

His father scowled at him as Van left his bedroom. "You stayed out all night again," he said. "Where were you?"

"Just doing what you said, Father," Van replied. "Checking out the local nightlife, trying to blend in with the other kids."

"Ah. How did that go?"

"Not too bad." He had to suppress a smile as he thought about meeting up with Scott at the club again. He didn't dare let on to his father that he'd fallen for an attractive boy while he was supposed to be out getting a feel for this place.

"We need to be on high alert. The Rangers have activated their Power Stones. We cannot allow them to interfere in our plans."

"Of course. Do we know who they are?"

"Not yet. We must be vigilant in our search, Vancello. These Rangers are the only ones with the power to stand in our way. They _must_ be destroyed."

"If I see anything suspicious, I'll let you know."

"Good... Now, are you ready to attend your first day of school?"

"Father, do I _have_ to?"

"Yes... And you have certainly mastered whining like a petulant schoolboy."

"It's just that these schools are so far behind my education... I'll be bored."

"You aren't there to get an education, Vancello. You're there to infiltrate the local community. I need you to be our eyes and ears so we can discover the identity of the Power Rangers. Do you understand how important this is?"

"I do... I'm sorry, Father..."

"Dad," his father said. "The children here are not so formal. We may as well both get used to it. I don't want you raising any suspicion."

Van nodded. "Dad," he corrected himself.

"Vancello... Never forget why we are here. We are doing this to honor your mother." His father put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know," Van said, nodding seriously. He missed his mother terribly. Although his father was from Eltar, his mother had been from Earth, and she'd been a loving, wonderful parent to him. His father had been a kind, nurturing man who'd loved them both deeply, but her death had brought a harshness to him. He was still a good man at his core, but the gentle, happy father of Van's childhood had seemingly vanished forever. He'd only seemed to find a sense of purpose when the Rebellion had approached him.

"Go on. You're going to be late," his father said.

Van grabbed the bag filled with his notebook, pens, and other school supplies and walked out to his car. _Scott goes to Stone Hollow High,_ he reminded himself. He smiled as he drove off. Maybe attending this school might not be so bad after all. Sure, he was on a mission to find and ultimately destroy the Power Rangers, but who said he couldn't multitask?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 _ **GREG**_

He woke up feeling like something was wrong. Greg looked around his room, positive he was being watched. At first, nothing seemed out of place. Then, he spotted the bird. It was dark like a raven, but its beak and tail were completely different. He'd never seen a bird like that before, and Greg had studied ornithology extensively for two years, making him a bit of a bird expert.

"Hello there," Greg said shyly. "What sort of bird are _you?"_ The bird, logically, did not respond, but it cocked its head like it was considering his words. Then, it attacked him.

Greg let out a cry of surprise and stumbled backward to escape the bird's assault. It pecked at his arms and opened its beak to reveal sharp fangs. The bird bit him and Greg desperately tried to make sense of what was happening.

As the bird began squawking loudly, Greg sensed he was in real trouble. He was proven correct when a man in a blue uniform and a black mask climbed into his window.

"Good Zuzu," the man said soothingly to the bird, who flew to him and perched upon his arm.

"What the heck is going on?!" Greg demanded.

"What's your name, Human?" The man asked.

Greg decided he probably shouldn't answer him. Instead, he asked, "What's _yours?"_

"Very well. You deserve to know the name of your executioner. I am Lido, of Eltar. Prepare to meet your demise."

Greg's eyes went wide. He had no idea what Eltar was, but he knew he needed to figure out a way to get out of this. "What is it you want, Lido?" He asked cautiously.

"My wants and desires are unimportant, Power Ranger."

 _How the heck did he know that?_ Greg thought. _Play it cool, Greg._ "What's a Power Ranger?" He asked.

"Do not lie to me, Ranger! Zuzu smelled the power on you. I know what you are."

"Zuzu... The bird, right? What sort of bird is it? Does it like crackers? I have some in my desk."

Lido looked extremely offended as he said with indignation, "Foolish human! Zuzu is a phelinx. They are native to Eltar, but he is more than a simple pet. I am an Aviary, and Zuzu is my familiar. Show him the respect he deserves! "

"So... That's a _no_ to the crackers then, right?" Greg realized distracting Lido might be his best shot, but he knew he was taking a risk that angering him would only make things worse.

Lido hit Greg with some invisible force and flung him clear across his room. That worked in his favor as Greg reached his stone. He couldn't morph and still claim not to be a Power Ranger, but maybe he could do something else. Squeezing the stone in his hand, he focused on the Earth. Suddenly, everything began shaking. This caught Lido off-guard and he stumbled backward, falling right out of the window.

Lido found a way to gain control of himself and Greg saw him float down to the ground. Before he could process that, Zuzu attacked him. His fangs pierced Greg's arm. He flew at him again, forcing Greg to back up until he fell out the window, too. He landed hard in his grandmother's rose bushes.

"Gram's going to _kill_ me," he mumbled as he struggled to get back on his feet.

"Enough! Prepare to die, Power Ranger!" Lido shouted.

Greg was pretty sure his leg was bleeding, probably from the thorns. His arm didn't feel broken, but it was definitely hurt. He couldn't do much to defend himself.

"Gregory! What is all that noise?" His grandmother called.

Lido tensed at the sound of her voice. "We shall meet again, Power Ranger!" He declared. Then, he fled, taking Zuzu with him.

"Gregory! Answer me. What on Earth is going on out there?"

"Nothing, Gram! I'm just working on a science project," Greg replied.

"Gregory Matthew Arnold, Junior, if you blew up my backyard again, I swear-"

"No, no, nothing exploded this time," he promised her. "I'm just going to head to school."

"You didn't eat breakfast. Breakfast is _very_ important, Gregory."

He looked at the blood coming through his pajama pants. "I know. I'll eat at school, I promise! I just really need to get to the library. I have a big research paper coming up and want to get a head start."

"Alright, but don't you dare skip any meals!"

"I won't, Gram. Love you! Bye!"

"Love you, too, sweetheart." His Grandmother closed the window. Greg sighed with relief. He'd have to sneak back in and change, but he couldn't let his grandmother see how hurt he was.

"I need to get back in there," he mumbled. To his surprise, vines sprang up from the ground and began weaving together along the side of the house, forming a perfect ladder. "Unreal! Thank you!" Greg declared. He climbed back up with some difficulty because of his injuries. Quickly, he changed his clothes, stopping to use some antibacterial wipes to clean his injuries. It stung, but he ignored that as he grabbed his bookbag and climbed back out the window.

"You can go away now," he told the vines. "Thanks for your assistance." To his surprise, the vines slowly retreated until they vanished underground. Greg hurried off to school and tried to ignore how much pain he was in.

 _ **ANDIE**_

She'd avoided everyone by leaving the house early after texting Darcy to promise she was okay. Andie needed time to think. Ivan had freaked her out, especially since she'd seen him in her freaky dream before they'd met. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew she was in danger, and whatever the dreams meant, Ivan showing up meant at least one of the details was real. This wasn't in her head.

She was distracted from her thoughts as she spotted Greg limping about a block away from Stone Hollow High. "Greg?" She called.

He jumped, then winced in pain. "Hi, Andie," he said awkwardly.

"You're hurt. What happened?"

"I was sort of attacked by this guy and his very angry bird."

"Attacked? Greg, what are you talking about?"

"I woke up and there was this strange bird in my room. It bit me... It had _fangs,_ Andie... And it cried out and this guy came in my window and attacked me... His name's Lido. He said he was going to _execute_ me... The bird's name is Zuzu... It's called a phelinx, and it comes from some place called Eltar. So does Lido the executioner."

At the word Eltar, Andie's blood inexplicably ran cold. She was suddenly terrified. She had to take several deep breaths before she could think straight. A tiny voice whispered, _They've found you..._

"You're bleeding," Andie said as blood began coming through Greg's jeans. She focused on that. Greg needed help. Disembodied voices could be dealt with later.

Greg rolled up his pants to reveal a nasty gash. "The bush sliced me open," he said.

"That looks deep... Come here." Before she could stop to think about it, Andie touched his leg. The wound began closing up and slowly faded until it was barely a scratch. Andie took care of his arm next. When it was healed, she put some distance between them out of habit. Greg didn't intimidate Andie, but she still liked her personal space.

"Thanks," Greg said. "You're really good at that."

"How did you get away from them?" Andie asked, ignoring the compliment.

"I didn't exactly. I knocked Lido out of the window with a mild earthquake, but then Zuzu knocked me out, which was how I ended up in the rose bushes. If my Gram hadn't called out to me, Lido would have killed me."

"He calls himself an executioner but he's afraid of your grandma?"

"Yeah, I thought that was strange, too... Then again, she _is_ pretty intimidating."

"We need to tell Vida about this."

"I agree."

"We'll go see her after school. Be careful, Greg. If anyone tries anything while we're here, call me." She wrote her number down and gave it to him. She wouldn't normally give that out to someone she hardly knew, but Greg wasn't a fighter and she knew he needed help. Besides, he was the least intimidating guy she'd ever met. Andie knew she could trust him.

Greg looked stunned. "No one ever gives me their number unless they need a tutor," he said with shock.

"Look... This is all completely _insane,_ but it's happening, and we're in this together... So I've got your back. Okay?" Andie asked.

"Thanks... And I've got yours, too... I promise."

She didn't doubt that. Greg's constant loneliness and desperate need for friends implied that now that he'd found some, he'd be extremely loyal to them. "Come on. Let's get to class," she said. Greg seemed relieved by the suggestion.

 _They'll come for you, Daphne,_ the annoying voice said once she was no longer with Greg.

 _Daphne? Who the hell is Daphne?_ Andie demanded.

 _Daphne was your name a long time ago._

 _I thought Ivan called me Isobel._

 _This was long before that. You must remember._

 _No thanks. I've got English class._ Somehow, Andie blocked the voice out and forced herself to focus on her favorite class. In the back of her mind, however, she couldn't shake the sense that trouble was coming for her very soon.

 _ **IVAN**_

He had spent the night in the woods, sleeping under the sky. Kendall provided him with excellent accommodations he shared with Koda back home, but he hadn't come up with a plan as to where he might stay while in Stone Hollow. That was fine. Ivan was a Knight of Zandar! He had spent a great many nights sleeping beneath the night sky while in battle. It didn't bother him.

He wandered to Vida's house. He hoped to help her set up a strategy for training. She opened the door, then frowned at him. "You smell like the woods," she said. "Did you go camping or something?"

"I am currently making my home there," Ivan said.

"Seriously? Okay, no. I checked you out, Ivan. You are exactly who you claimed to be... And I can't just leave a Power Ranger homeless. I have more rooms than I need. Pick one and it's yours."

"That is most generous of you, Lady Vida, but I would not dare impose-"

"Shut up. You're moving in. No protests. Have you had lunch? I'm starving."

"I have not," he admitted. His stomach rumbled to prove this point. Ivan hadn't had breakfast, either. He'd been too preoccupied with thinking about Isobel.

"I can order take-out."

"I can cook if you prefer."

"You cook? Excellent! I have no ingredients, but we can go shopping later. Take-out's on me. Consider cooking your way of paying rent."

"Certainly, Lady Vida." He bowed to her.

"Yeah, you're going to be interesting... Come on in." She led him inside and pulled out several menus, and Ivan tried to focus on the task of selecting a meal.

 _ **DARCY**_

She spotted a girl with a blank expression on her face looking around. "Hey," Darcy said. "Are you new?"

"Yes, I am," the girl replied. She smiled at Darcy brightly.

"You look a bit lost. Can I help you find your class?"

"That would be nice. I'm looking for History with Mr. Diamond... Room one-oh-seven?"

"You're in luck. That's actually where I'm heading. I'm Darcy, by the way."

"I'm Allie. Allie Alder. It's nice to meet you! Thanks for helping me."

"No problem..." Darcy smiled at her. "Where are you from, Allie?"

"I'm from Florida. I live with my sister, Ingrid."

"What about your parents?"

"My parents were killed in a car accident when I was ten. Ingrid and I lived with our uncle Raff until two years ago, when Ingrid turned eighteen. She takes care of me now."

Darcy thought that was a lot of information to tell a complete stranger, but Allie seemed sweet, so she assumed she was just a very open person.

"Allie... Did you make a friend?" A boy asked as he joined them.

"Yes. This is Darcy. She's in my history class. She offered to help me find it. Darcy, this is Vancello Zeltax. He's my neighbor."

"Van," he said quickly.

"Van? _The_ Van?" Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware I had a title..."

"Scott's my best friend," Darcy said. Sure, he'd been gone for years, but now that he was back, it felt like no time had passed. He was still the lovable goofball he'd always been.

"Ah, so that makes you _the_ Darcy then," Van said with a laugh. He had a great smile. Darcy could see why Scott was so attracted to him.

"Should we go to class now, Darcy?" Allie asked.

"Sure. Come on," Darcy said. "Nice meeting you, Van."

"Nice to meet you, too, Darcy. See you around." Van walked away, but Darcy swore she felt him watching her and Allie as they headed to class.

Andie was already inside the room. Darcy helped Allie find an unoccupied desk before walking over to Andie. "Hey, Sis... How are you feeling?" Darcy asked.

"I'm okay," Andie replied. "Sorry for disappearing. I needed time to think."

"It's okay, but I'm here for you, alright? Remember that."

"I know." Andie reached toward her and squeezed her hand.

Mr. Diamond came in and Darcy took her seat. After Allie introduced herself to him, class went on normally until someone else walked into the classroom.

"I need to speak with Allie Alder," the man said. Darcy couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him. She noticed that Andie had turned extremely pale beside her.

 _Are you okay?_ Darcy mouthed. Andie didn't respond as she stared at the man.

"And who are _you?"_ Mr. Diamond demanded.

"I am her... Cousin. Lido."

The name sent a chill through Darcy. Andie's breathing grew rapid. Her eyes were haunted and Darcy recognized what was happening. Andie had PTSD. Darcy had witnessed plenty of flashbacks before, but she couldn't figure out why this guy had triggered one...

"Andie... _Breathe,"_ Darcy said softly.

"Hello, Lido," Allie said cheerfully. She stood and walked toward him. Mr. Diamond shrugged and allowed her to follow the man outside. Darcy didn't trust that, but she couldn't do anything about it.

Andie attempted to stand up. Darcy was horrified as she collapsed beside her desk. "Andie?" Mr. Diamond asked in concern. He rushed to her side as Darcy checked Andie's pulse. It was rapid, but steady. Her skin was too cold.

"She's sick," Darcy said.

"Everyone, remain calm. Freddy, please go get the nurse."

Freddy Templeton stood up and nodded, silent as usual. He was a boy of few words but a good enough kid that Mr. Diamond trusted him with this.

"Andie, come on... Can you hear me?" Darcy asked.

Andie mumbled something inaudible. "What?" Darcy asked. "What are you trying to say, Sis?"

" _Zordon..."_ Andie whispered.

 _What the heck does that mean?_ Darcy wondered, but the chill that ran through her told her the name was an important one. She suspected she should know it, too. She also had a strong sense that it wasn't safe for everyone else to hear this conversation.

"It's okay, Sis," she promised. "Everything's going to be okay."

The nurse came just as Andie's eyes fluttered open. Darcy insisted on helping the nurse carry Andie to her office.

"Let me take your temperature," the nurse said. She took it before adding, "And if you need a pregnancy test, we do keep a few on hand..."

Andie stared at her in horror. "I'm _not_ pregnant," she said firmly.

"Are you sure? I mean, you fainted. Unfortunately, even if you're being safe, accidents happen."

"Jesus, Woman! You need to have sex to get pregnant, right? My sister's _not_ sexually active, so back off," Darcy said harshly.

The nurse left them alone to go call Darcy's parents. Darcy sat beside Andie on a cot. "Did I really faint?" Andie asked shakily.

"Yeah," Darcy said.

"Great. _That's_ humiliating..."

"What happened?"

"That guy... The new girl's cousin... I _know_ him, Darcy... Except I'm positive that I _don't._ But I remember him... It was so vivid... He was a friend, Darce... He had a bird and when I was a kid, I liked to play with him in our village... It was... It was a long time ago, and it wasn't here... He had the same dark features, but he was younger... And his skin had a bluish tint to it... I don't understand... We weren't here... We were... We were somewhere else... And then we were older... And I begged him to help me... To protect him..."

"Protect _who,_ Andie?" Darcy knew it sounded like Andie had just had another bad dream, but something was different about this...

"My son... I begged him to protect my son because I knew we were in danger..."

"Your son? Andie..."

"Ivan's right... I've lived before... And not just as Isobel... As... As Daphne... And that's much more dangerous..." She was trembling.

"Andie... Whatever's going on, I'll protect you. You're my sister."

"I think I was then, too... As Daphne. And as Isobel, I think you were sort of like a surrogate big sister..."

"Wait... I've got past lives, too?"

"I think so... I know this sounds nuts."

"No, it sounds cool. I mean, you know I believe in that stuff."

"I know... But I think remembering is going to put us in danger, Darcy."

"I'm pretty sure _not_ remembering would put us in even _more_ danger. Let's talk to Vida about it. Maybe she can help us."

Andie nodded. As Darcy's parents walked in, she suddenly looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, guys. I'm okay. You didn't have to leave work..."

"Andie, you're white as a sheet! You need to be home and in bed resting," Darcy's father insisted.

"Her temperature's very low," the nurse said with concern.

"That settles it! You're coming home," Darcy's mother said.

"Karen, I'm fine. Really," Andie argued.

"I'm a doctor, Andie," Darcy's father replied. "You can't fool me."

"Kyle, I really need to stay," Andie said with pleading eyes.

"Karen already left work. She can take care of you. No arguments, sweetheart. You need to take care of yourself."

"I'll take care of that after school project for you, Sis," Darcy said quickly. "Don't worry. Just try to rest, okay?"

Andie sighed before nodding. She knew as well as Darcy did that she had no choice. "Okay... But take Greg with you," Andie said. "He needs a bodyguard. He got... jumped earlier."

Darcy's eyes went wide, but she kept her composure. "Of course. I wouldn't dream of leaving him alone," Darcy promised.

"Someone jumped your friend?" Her mother asked in horror.

"Greg's a bit of a nerd," Darcy explained. "He gets picked on." Darcy knew it had been something far more sinister than a school bully, but her mother seemed to accept what she told her.

"Poor boy... Okay, sweetie, it's time to go," Darcy's mother said to Andie. She kissed Darcy's forehead.

Her father gave her a warm hug. "Back to class, Darce," he said affectionately.

Her parents left with Andie and Darcy headed back to her next class, but she couldn't focus on Mr. Moore's science lesson.

 _ **SCOTT**_

He'd been putting up flyers all day. "Auditions?" Van asked as he came up behind him and wrapped Scott in his arms. Scott could get used to that...

"Yeah," Scott replied. "I'm starting up a band."

"That's awesome. Can I do anything to help?"

"Be at my side for the auditions and provide ear plugs if need be?" Scott asked with a laugh.

"You had me at be at your side." Van flashed him another stunning smile. "By the way, I met Darcy. She seems nice. She sort of adopted my neighbor for the day."

"Why does your neighbor need adopting?"

"Allie's new in town, too... She's also a bit... Different."

"Different how?"

"She doesn't totally understand how the world works... She's very innocent and trusting, and she doesn't understand that not everyone can be trusted."

"Is she a little slow? I mean, you seem really protective of her."

"She's smart, just... Not when it comes to people. She doesn't always know what is and is not socially acceptable."

"Like someone with mild autism?"

"She's not diagnosed or anything, but yeah, I guess she's got some traits of autism."

"It's sweet of you to look out for her." Scott kissed Van quickly. "Anyway, I'm glad you met Darcy. She's the greatest."

A boy with long black hair and a serious expression on his face tore down one of Scott's flyers. "Hey, Man... You interested?" Scott asked.

The guy nodded, then motioned to his back. Scott noticed the instrument case he was carrying. "I'm Freddy," he said. "I play bass."

"Sweet! I'm Scott. I'll see you there."

Freddy nodded before walking away. "At least we know someone will be showing up," Scott said with a laugh.

"Scott! I'm, uh... Greg and I are heading to Vida's," Darcy said as she joined him. "Want to come?"

"I set up auditions today," Scott said with a frown. "Can I meet you guys after?"

"I think that'll be okay... I'll text if we need you sooner."

"Everything okay, Darce?"

"Andie fainted and had to go home... But other than that... Sure."

Scott knew Darcy was being careful about how much she said in front of Van. "She _fainted?_ Is she alright?"

"I think so... Mom's with her. She'll be fine."

He nodded. "Call if you need me, okay?"

"Will do... Nice seeing you again, Van."

"One day, we'll have a real conversation," Van promised casually. "I hope your sister's okay."

"I didn't say she was my sister," Darcy said sharply.

"Scott told me about Andie yesterday."

"Ah. Right. Sorry, I'm just exhausted. Later, guys." Darcy hurried away, presumably to find Greg.

Scott led Van to the courtyard. He'd gotten permission to use it for his auditions. Freddy was already waiting. So was one other person, a girl with long blonde hair and punk rock clothing.

"What's up, guys? I'm Scott. This is Van, who's here for moral support. Thanks for coming. I met Freddy... Who are _you?"_ He asked the girl.

"Chelsea," she said. "I'm a drummer."

"Cool. I set up drums hoping one would show up..."

"I'm so pleased I could answer your prayers," she said with a sarcastic grin.

"Tell us about yourself."

"Okay... I'm originally from New York. My parents moved us here a year ago and I've been starved for culture since. I drum to release my rage. I'm also an artist, so if you need a logo or set designed, I'm your girl. Can I audition now?"

"Sure. Have at it."

Chelsea sat at the drums. She pulled out her own sticks and began to play. Scott exchanged a glance with Van as she blew them away with her skill. She switched styles easily as she demonstrated her talent, smoothly transitioning between different rhythms. When she was done, they stared at her.

"Dude... You rock!" Scott declared.

"Yes I do. So, am I in?" Chelsea asked.

"I'd say definitely!" He turned to Freddy. "Can you follow that up?"

"I can try," Freddy said with a casual shrug. He began playing his bass and Scott was impressed. Freddy's skills were totally on point.

"Very cool," Scott said. "You guys may be the only ones who showed up, but you're both amazing!"

"Seriously, where'd you learn to play?" Van asked.

"I took lessons as a kid," Freddy said. "It was love at first note."

"Self-taught," Chelsea said. "I watched a lot of videos online."

"Amazing," Scott said. "Well, you're both totally in... If we sound good together. Follow my lead." He started playing his guitar, waiting for them to join in. Chelsea almost immediately picked up the rhythm and began drumming along. Freddy jumped in after listening for about four bars. They came together easily and Scott smiled as he started singing lyrics he came up with on the spot. Chelsea actually smiled without a sarcastic undertone before she started harmonizing with him with a set of "oh's." Freddy jammed harder, letting his long hair bounce around as he got into it.

Van stared at them. "You guys seriously _just_ met?" He asked.

"That was wonderful!" A girl declared with a smile. "Hello, Van. My cousin suggested you should drive me home today."

"Sure, Allie. Guys, this is my neighbor, Allie. Allie, this is my... Um..." Van began.

"I'm his boyfriend," Scott said confidently. His ownership of the title made Van smile, and Scott was glad he'd just made it official. "My name's Scott. That's Chelsea and Freddy, my band." He knew this was the right choice. They'd sounded too good together not to pursue it. Scott was a big believer in destiny.

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you all," Allie said. "You're really talented."

"Yeah we are," Chelsea said with a nod.

"You're very sweet," Freddy said. Scott could tell he was into Allie. She smiled at him sweetly and Freddy seemed to melt, his tough exterior vanishing under her gaze.

Scott's phone began to ring. He looked down and saw who was texting. "Crap," he mumbled. "I have to go, guys. We'll pick this up tomorrow and see if we can name the band." He packed up his guitar and looked at Van. "Can you give me a lift home? I need to drop this off."

"Of course. Come on." Van led him toward his car.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Van," Allie said.

"It's a new relationship," Van said. "Put your seat belt on, Allie," he added as she got into the back seat.

"You know I never get hurt," Allie argued.

"And Ingrid will kill me if I risk that. Do it."

Allie shrugged and buckled up. Scott followed suit in the passenger seat. "So, does your father know about Scott?" Allie asked.

"Nope, and I'd like to keep it that way for now, okay? I don't want the drama."

"Are you still in the closet, Van? I don't care, but it would be good to know," Scott said.

"I don't broadcast it, no, but I'm not exactly in the closet... I tell the people who need to know. My father knows I occasionally kiss boys, but I also occasionally kiss girls, so I think he chooses to focus on that. It's easier."

"You're bisexual?"

"I'm not into labels... You're the only one I have eyes for right now, and that's all I know."

Scott smiled. "Good answer!" He laughed. "I don't care if you're bi, you know. It's totally cool. I just didn't think to ask."

Van smiled at him. "I'll tell him eventually," he promised. "My father supports me, but he's sort of... Old fashioned."

"Is he homophobic?"

"Not exactly... He's honestly just weird about me dating at all. I think he's scared I'll get hurt... Dad broke when my mom died. He kind of thinks relationships will only lead to pain now."

"That's so sad... He doesn't date at all?"

"He's still not ready."

"Watch out!" Allie suddenly shouted from the back seat.

A slimy, terrifying creature was standing in their path. Van slammed on his breaks but still had to swerve to avoid hitting it.

"What is that and where did it come from?" Scott demanded.

"We have to go," Van said urgently. He reversed the car and fled down a side street.

Scott was pretty sure this was the sort of thing that warranted morphing, but his team wasn't with him and he had two witnesses who were. When they reached his house, he jumped out, barely stopping to kiss Van.

"See you later," he said. "Get home safe."

After Van drove off, Scott put his guitar in his front hallway before locking the door and running back toward the monster. That was when he saw his team show up, fully morphed. He spotted Darcy, Greg, and Pierce standing together, ready to fight. Vida stood nearby with Ivan. Ivan quickly morphed, apparently not caring who was watching. Scott pulled out his stone and said, "Stone Power! Tourmaline! Activate!" He morphed and immediately joined the fight.

"Nice of you to join us," Darcy teased him.

"I had to get away from my new band, my boyfriend, and his neighbor," Scott said. "I'm here now. What do we do?"

"We fight," Darcy said. "Andie's on her way. She snuck out after I called to tell her a monster was terrorizing Stone Hollow."

Scott focused on the fight as a group of people dressed in blue uniforms with black masks arrived. Suddenly, they were badly outnumbered.

 _ **CHELSEA**_

She watched in surprise as Scott transformed himself into a warrior before her eyes. Chelsea hid in the shadows as Scott fought by the side of the apparent good guys. "What the...?" She mumbled. When she'd follow him and his boyfriend out of simple bored curiosity, she hadn't expected this.

She recognized the girl who showed up next. She watched as she pulled out a stone and did the same thing Scott had. "Stone Power! Rose Quartz! Activate!" She cried before transforming into a pink warrior.

"Hmmm... I wonder..." Chelsea mumbled. She pulled out the yellow stone in her pocket. No one had noticed her that day in the cave, but the second she'd touched the stone, everything had slowed down. It had taken her a minute to realize that she'd actually sped up. Somehow, she was super fast now. She liked speed anyway, so that suited her just fine... But what if there was more to it?

"What the hell, right?" She asked aloud. She'd watched Scott and the girl transform. It looked simple enough. "Stone Power... Citrine... Activate!" Suddenly, Chelsea felt energy bursting from within her body. She was half terrified she was going to explode, but instead, she transformed into a suit of her own.

Chelsea knew now that she had to help. The others clearly didn't know what they were doing either. She joined in.

"Yellow's here!" Scott cried in excitement. "What's up, Man?"

Chelsea was saved from having to respond as two new freaky ninja warriors attacked them. She fought hers off quickly before helping Scott with his, then sped off to attack another one before Scott could try making small talk again. She hadn't signed up to be part of their little club, and she wasn't sure she was ready for anyone to know who she was yet. She kind of liked the idea of keeping her identity a secret for now.

"What's going on?" She heard one of the two attackers ask as he stood back up. "I thought we were keeping a low profile for a little while?"

"It's one of Insu's creations," another man replied. "It got away from her. We had no choice but to reveal ourselves."

"Insu, stop this at _once!"_ A third man shouted. He was clearly in charge.

"I can't, Raffitty... It won't listen to me," a woman replied.

"Fool!" He slapped her so hard, she fell back against a tree. "If you cannot control your creations, what good are you?"

"Stop!" A girl cried out. It was the other warrior who'd shown up late and attacked Chelsea and Scott. She jumped between Insu and Raffitty before he could attack again. The girl turned toward the monster. "Shhhh, Metta... Shhhh... It's okay now... Calm down... It's time to go back home..."

The monster stopped attacking. It looked at the girl curiously. "Good, Metta... Very good. Go home now..." She continued.

"You are _lucky_ she showed up, Insu," Raffitty said harshly. "I'll deal with you later. Now... To the Rangers!"

Chelsea realized the battle was about to pick back up. She braced herself for trouble.

 _ **PIERCE**_

He had to admit, it felt good to battle. Pierce had trained in Martial Arts since he was two, and this came pretty naturally to him. He allowed his instinct to take over, and the bad guys seemed to have difficulty figuring out what he'd do next... Until one in particular approached him.

The guy met him shot for shot. Every time Pierce tried to hit him, he managed to block him. Pierce intensified his attack. The guy adapted to everything he did.

"Time to go!" A woman declared. Most of the bad guys were retreating.

"No, Felina," the obvious leader said. "I want to see what Neptune does with this."

"Tegus is wounded, Raffitty. Lido and Zuzu need time to recover as well. The others are not much better. We were not prepared."

"Take Tegus and Lido. Tend to their injuries. Get Insu and the child out as well. I shall follow with the others soon."

Felina left with, Pierce assumed, the ones Raffitty had listed. Pierce was forced to focus as Neptune resumed his attack. He was extremely fierce and didn't hold back in battle. Neptune hit Pierce so hard, Pierce flew backward into a tree. He felt himself shift out of his morph as he hit his head.

"Pierce!" Darcy screamed. She tried to run to his side, but Raffitty stepped between them. Unlike the others, nothing any of them did seemed to phase him.

"Fear not, Good Sir! I am coming!" Ivan declared.

As Neptune picked up a weapon, Pierce knew he was screwed. _The stone, foolish boy! Use the stone!_ Amos said in his head.

Pierce clutched his stone and focused on water, even though there wasn't any near them. Suddenly, water began appearing, coming out of the ground. It formed a puddle at first, but it soon grew into a full-on pool of deep water.

Neptune froze in place before jumping back as the water nearly touched him. "Enough!" Raffitty said harshly. "Come, Neptune. You have done well enough for now." He grabbed Neptune and they vanished together in a cloud of mist.

"Sir Pierce! Are you hurt?" Ivan asked as he finally reached him.

"I'm okay," Pierce mumbled.

The others dropped their morphs and joined him. Yellow did not. Instead, he sped off in a flash of light.

"Wait!" Scott called.

"Let her go," Vida said.

"Her? I thought it was a dude..."

"I assumed he was male as well," Ivan said.

"Yellow didn't speak. We can't know for sure... And I know she was moving quickly, but I swear I saw boobs," Vida said. Both Ivan and Greg blushed at that.

"It could just be a stoner with moobs," Scott said with a laugh.

Vida laughed. "Okay, that's possible," she admitted.

Darcy shook her head. "Don't encourage him," she said.

"Pierce... You're hurt," Andie said cautiously. She knelt beside him.

"I'm fine," Pierce insisted. He couldn't stop thinking about Neptune. Very few people could go blow-for-blow with him like that, let alone knock him on his ass without using a weapon. Who _was_ this guy?

"Your head's bleeding," Andie insisted. She hesitated briefly before touching his head. Pierce realized how much it hurt only as she began to heal it and take the pain away.

"Sis, be careful," Darcy said. "We still don't know why you fainted."

"I'm okay," Andie promised. After another minute, Pierce felt a million times better. Andie pulled her hand away very quickly and put distance between them. She tried to stand and stumbled.

Ivan swooped in impressively fast to steady her. Andie was pressed against him for a couple of seconds before she pulled away and jumped back. "Don't," she said harshly.

"M'Lady, I meant only to steady you," Ivan said.

Darcy got between them quickly. "Come on," she said. "Let's get you home before Mom realizes you left."

Ivan let them leave, but Pierce could tell he was baffled by Andie's response. "She doesn't like to be touched," Pierce reminded Ivan as he finally got back on his feet.

"She nearly collapsed," Ivan said. "I refused to let her fall."

"Go get injured, Bro. She'll touch you then," Scott joked.

Ivan looked at Scott with consideration. "You're a handsome, charming lad," he said.

"Why, thank you, Sir Ivan. You're not so bad yourself." Scott grinned at him.

"The maidens of the land must fawn all over you! Tell me, how do _you_ woo them?"

Pierce laughed so hard he snorted sharply. Vida started howling. Scott cracked up. Even Greg cracked an awkward smile.

"Um... I don't," Scott managed to say.

"Ah. You let the damsels come on their own then?" Ivan asked.

"Well, they can come, but they won't get very far."

"I see! Is there one special lady then?"

"Dude," Pierce said, taking pity on Ivan. "He plays for the other team."

"What team is that? I do not understand... Although wooing maidens _can_ be a sport, that is a _horrible_ attitude to have... I used to possess it myself."

"Scott isn't interested in girls, Ivan," Greg explained politely. Even _he'd_ caught on to that. Scott had never been one to hide his sexual orientation, even as a little kid.

"Ah, good man. Focus on your studies! There will be plenty of time for ladies later," Ivan said.

"Oh, God..." Vida said between giggle fits. "This is too much... No, Ivan. Scott's not interested in girls because he's got a boyfriend."

"A... Boyfriend? As in a close friend who is male, or...?" Ivan paused as Scott shook his head. "Oh! Oh, my... I understand now..." Ivan's cheeks turned pink. "My deepest apologies, Sir Scott. I hope I have not offended you."

"As long as you're not judging me for it, we're cool," Scott said.

"Who am I to judge love? I know quite well we cannot control who we love. I am simply happy you have someone, my friend."

Pierce saw the sadness in Ivan's eyes. It was obvious he was lonely, and the woman he loved had died while he'd been missing. To come back and learn everyone you'd ever loved was dead had to suck. Pierce had experienced that when he woke up after Frankie died. He sympathized with Ivan a bit because of this.

"Don't give up on her, Ivan," he said. "If you guys really are meant to be, it'll happen... Just... Give the girl her space. Andie's _big_ on personal space."

"Thank you for the advice, Pierce. It is appreciated," Ivan said, his usual cocky smile back on his face.

Pierce nodded. He tried to push the battle out of his mind as he headed home, but he couldn't. Something about it was nagging at him, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He knew if he didn't figure it out soon, he was going to lose it.

 _ **VAN**_

He was nervously pacing when Felina stepped out of his father's room. "Tegus will see you now," she said coldly.

Van hurried into the room. "Dad... Are you okay?" Van asked.

"I am healing well," his father promised him.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Van opened it. "Can I help?" Allie asked.

"We're okay, Allie," Van said. "Go stay with your sister."

"Uncle Raff says I have to stay here. He came back really angry... He's glad I was able to stop Metta, but he still blames Ingrid for what happened. He won't let me protect her." Allie looked lost.

Van took pity on her. "Come here," he said gently. Allie used Insu's public name whenever she talked about her because Insu had drilled that into her head.

Allie sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. Van pet her head indulgently. Allie might be different, but she had become his friend. Now that they were in school on Earth, he'd been charged with protecting her.

"How did the tulpa escape?" His father asked.

"Ingrid said she was still recharging Metta when he suddenly took off," Allie said. "She's not sure why he ran."

"She's never lost control of a tulpa before," Van said.

"She is becoming stronger... I guess she used more energy to recharge him than she realized." Allie frowned. "Do you think Uncle Raff will hurt her?"

Van sighed. "Raff punishes people as he sees fit... But I hope not, Allie." The truth was, Insu was barely twenty. Raffitty had taken her in when she was eight and trained her to use her unique gift of creating powerful tulpas to help the Rebellion. She was still very child-like in a lot of ways, and Raffitty could be extremely sadistic when he was angry.

"Insu is strong, Allie," his father said gently. He might be harsh most of the time, but even he couldn't bring himself to be cruel to Allie. "She will be fine."

"How are you feeling, Tegus?" Allie asked. "Can I get you a drink or anything?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you."

Allie nodded and hurried off, happy to have a mission. "Dad... If Raff kills Insu, what happens to Allie?" Van asked. He was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"She'd be gone, Vancello. That's how it works. A tulpa can only exist as long as its creator believes in it... Unless enough other people actively recharge it with belief."

"Allie isn't like the others... I almost forget she's one of Insu's tulpas because she seems so real..."

"I know you've become attached to the girl, Vancello. Don't worry. Insu is far too valuable to Raffitty. He won't kill her."

Van nodded. He knew his father was right. Still, the idea of Allie just vanishing upset him. She'd existed for six years. Insu had created her as her ten-year-old sister, and she'd aged her slowly as a natural child would age ever since. Allie was trained to fight, but without orders, she was a very sweet, cheerful, innocent teenager. It was hard to think of her as a tulpa when she read fashion magazines and worried about passing exams and talking to cute boys. Allie had no idea she was a tulpa. Insu refused to let anyone tell her "sister" that she wasn't real. Maybe that was why it was so easy to forget sometimes...

 _ **PIERCE**_

He was dreaming. It started off innocently enough, but soon, he was in the ocean, drowning. Frankie looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Help me, Pierce!" He shouted.

"Help you? You're dead! What am I supposed to do?" Pierce demanded.

"Find me!"

Suddenly, Pierce was under attack. A man grabbed him and dragged him deeper under the water. Everything was dark. Someone was sucking out his soul...

He tried to scream, but nothing came out. The man began tearing at Pierce's flesh like a maniac. Pierce struggled to defend himself, but nothing seemed to work. He was positive he was going to die.

"Be gone!" A powerful voice boomed.

Pierce was gasping for breath as he woke up. Amos held him and said, "Breathe, Little Fish. You are safe now."

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?!" Pierce demanded, pulling away. He noticed the turquoise necklace Amos had given him the day he saved him was back around his neck.

"Saving your life. Again. You're welcome. Okay, moving on..."

"Dude, what is your deal?"

"Keep the talisman on. It will protect you, even as you sleep. You are a Shaman. You left your body tonight. You'll do that a lot. Evil spirits like to eat strong spirits like yours. I banished him. Okay, goodbye."

"Amos! Just... Stop, okay? How did you get in here?"

"You think your locks can keep out a powerful Shaman? Ha!" Amos smirked at him. "I am manifested, but this is my astral body. You only feel me because you are a Shaman! Ha! Proof you are what I claim! Yippee! Okay, all is well. Goodnight!" Amos vanished before Pierce could argue.

"That guy gives me a fucking headache..." Pierce mumbled. He wrapped his hand around the talisman. He thought about taking it off, but he knew it was the only thing keeping him safe. Even if Amos annoyed him, Pierce trusted him. Whatever had just happened, he needed to be protected before it happened again.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY.**_

 _ **IVAN**_

He was sitting on the couch with Vida when both of their cell phones went off. Ivan used his so rarely, it startled him. They exchanged glances.

"It's Xander... He's a friend," she explained.

"Kendall," Ivan said as he looked at his phone. "Also a friend."

They each picked up their devices. "Hello, Lady Kendall! What can I do for you on this fine day?" Ivan asked.

"Ivan, there's an emergency. We need you to report to Angel Grove, where Koda's been staying," Kendall said.

"What's happened?" She sounded very upset.

"Tommy Oliver's been kidnapped. Kira Ford from the Dino Thunder team has called us in to help."

"Of course." Ivan hesitated for a moment. He'd just found Isobel. He didn't want to leave so soon. Still, his duty to the Power Rangers must come first. "I shall leave immediately."

He hung up after Kendall gave him a location. He looked at Vida. She looked concerned. "Let me guess. That was a Power Ranger Phone Tree call," she said.

"A what?" Ivan asked.

"Never mind. Is your team getting recalled for the Ranger crisis, too?"

"Indeed... But if you've been called away as well... Who will guide the young Rangers?"

"Apparently, no one. They're too new to help. Leaving them here is the safest option. They'll have to fend for themselves for a bit." She shrugged. "Trial by fire, I guess! Let me text them so we can tell them before we go."

Ivan prayed the young Rangers would be alright for however long this took.

 _ **DARCY**_

They rushed to Vida and Ivan's place after school. Darcy had gotten everyone together and they'd made it in record time. Vida had made it seem urgent.

"What's going on?" Darcy asked as they stepped inside.

"Okay... Here goes. Ivan and I have both been called away," Vida said.

"Called away _where?"_ Scott asked.

"On a rescue mission that's going to take all of the more seasoned Power Rangers. Basically, this guy Tommy Oliver got kidnapped. Tommy's, like, _the_ Ranger. He's from the first team, and he's been part of several others since. Even when he's not active, Tommy will show up and help the other teams of Rangers any time he's needed. He's an awesome guy and a powerful force of Good and there's not a damn Ranger out there who wouldn't step up to help him when he needs it. It seems that multiple evil creeps got together to pull this off, and it's way too big for just one team, so yeah... We _have_ to go."

"But... We aren't trained yet," Greg pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. That's why you guys can't just come with us... But I have an idea. Everyone's got training in one area or another. Help each other. Darcy, you're Red. That means you're in charge. Whip them into shape! You and Pierce both have extensive Martial Arts training. Teach the others, and learn to work together as a team. Andie, if someone gets broken, fix them. Scott, keep everyone's spirits up. You're great at that. And Greg, you're brilliant. Teach these guys everything you can, and observe. Find out as much as you can about the enemy, and share it with the team. Don't engage them if you can help it, and for shit's sake, _try_ not to get yourselves killed! I believe in you guys. I promise we'll be back soon."

Something flashed on Ivan's face. Darcy caught it. So did Andie, who said, "Wait... You don't know that, _do_ you? This is a lot more dangerous than you're implying."

"Fear not, Lady Andie," Ivan said. "We shall do everything in our power to return to you unharmed."

Andie looked very worried. Darcy squeezed her hand to try to reassure her. "When are you leaving?" Pierce asked.

"Right now, basically," Vida said. "We just wanted to tell you first. We're both meeting our teams in Angel Grove tonight. There's no time to waste. But seriously, don't worry. Power Rangers are badasses. We'll be fine."

Darcy could tell Vida wasn't totally sure everything would work out. "So soon?" Scott asked. He sounded nervous, which wasn't like him. He tried to lighten the mood by adding, "Do we get goodbye hugs?"

Vida opened her arms. "Come here, my babies," she said. She hugged Scott first, then insisted on hugging Greg and Pierce. She waited for Andie to come to her.

"Be careful," Andie said softly as she hugged Vida. This genuinely stunned Darcy. Apparently, Andie had already decided Vida was fully trustworthy. She'd never seen her sister bond to someone that quickly.

"We'll be fine," Vida promised. "Mystic Rangers are hard to kill, and I'm pretty sure Knights of Zandar are, too."

Darcy finally hugged Vida, too. "Watch over them," Vida said softly so only Darcy could hear her. "They need a leader. I believe in you. Take care of them."

"Always," Darcy promised. Andie was her sister, Scott was her best friend, Greg was a lovable nerd, and Pierce... Well, he might be a jerk, but that jerk was her responsibility now. She intended to live up to her role as team leader.

Ivan shook Pierce's hand. He gave Greg an affectionate pat on the back. He tried to shake Scott's hand, but Scott pounced on him and hugged him, which made Ivan smile in amusement.

"Lady Darcy," Ivan said respectfully, bowing before offering a hug. She embraced him. "Your team is in good hands, M'Lady. I have complete faith in you."

"Thank you," Darcy replied. She wasn't sure she shared that faith, but she did know she'd do her best to protect the others.

"Lady Andie... Farewell for now," Ivan said sadly. He bowed to Andie, but didn't try to hug her.

 _He's learning,_ Darcy thought.

Andie watched as Vida and Ivan turned to leave. Suddenly, she cried out, "Wait!" She hurried toward them and looked at Ivan. She didn't touch him, but she looked into his eyes and said, "Be safe. Please."

He nodded, a reassuring smile appearing on his face. "I shall return to thee, M'Lady. This, I vow," he said.

"Come on, Ivan. I'll drive," Vida said. She handed Darcy a set of keys. "My house is protected, as you know. Come here anytime you guys need a sanctuary, okay? You can call me in an emergency for advice, but if we're in a battle, you'll have to leave a voicemail. Take care of each other. See you soon!" With that, she and Ivan left.

"Great. We're mentorless," Scott said. "Wanna throw a house party?"

"And _that_ would be why Vida left _me_ the keys," Darcy said with a laugh. "Come on, Guys. We might as well train a bit while we're here. Let's see if Pierce and I can turn the rest of you into fighters by the time they get back. Pierce, help me demonstrate a few moves."

Pierce didn't look happy about the job. "I can't fight you, Darcy," he said.

"Why the hell not?" Darcy asked.

"Well, for one, you're a _girl._ I'm an asshole, but I don't hit girls."

Andie bit her lip to hold back a laugh. Scott said, "Oh, Dude, you should _not_ have said that!"

Before Pierce saw her coming, Darcy knocked him onto his back. He stared at her in surprise. She shrugged and laughed. "Are we going to do this, or do I have to keep making my point?" She asked. She offered Pierce her hand, but he insisted on getting up on his own.

"Okay. Fine. Bring it," he said.

Darcy went for another attack. Pierce dodged this one, and when she came at him again, he knocked her onto her back. She retaliated, hitting him so hard he hit the wall. He hit her with a spinning kick she had to admit was impressive. When she tried to do a similar move, he caught her leg and flipped her hard through the air and onto her back. He hesitated when she didn't move.

"Shit... Shit, Darcy, I'm sorry. I thought you could take it-" He began.

Darcy cut him off by kicking out his legs and pinning him on the ground. She looked into his eyes and said, " _Trust me,_ I can take anything you can dish out." She moved off of him and offered him her hand again. This time, he accepted her help.

Greg was staring at them in shock. "Um... So, are _we_ supposed to be able to do that, or...?" He asked.

Darcy and Pierce both laughed. "I was just proving a point," Darcy said. "Don't worry. We'll go slower for you guys."

After that, they toned down the moves. Scott picked them up pretty quickly. Andie was slightly more hesitant, but Greg was by far the most cautious. Darcy made a mental note to come up with a plan to help him get more comfortable fighting. She could do this. Vida and Ivan had both put their faith in her. It was time to earn that respect.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _The coming chapters will contain a few major spoilers for_ Legacy Rangers. _If you haven't read it and plan to, you may want to read that first. You do not need to read it to understand this fic. I'll explain everything you need to know in this story. Thanks for the feedback so far. I hope you're enjoying the story!_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 _ **RAFFITTY**_

He had beaten Insu within an inch of her life. Raffitty had spared her only because he needed her gift. The tulpas were an exceptionally useful weapon. He locked eyes with one of them and suddenly found himself lost in thought.

The Rebellion had many members. Raffitty was only one of the leaders. He'd joined in his youth, seeking power from a world which rejected him. The government of Eltar had locked him away at barely fourteen for being the bastard son of one of their officials. His father, a well-respected leader of Eltar, had been quite intoxicated when he forced himself on Raffitty's mother, a young maiden who served him and his corrupt friends. She'd made this story clear before killing herself when Raffitty was nine. His father had been forced to claim him, although he'd insisted the "affair" had been consensual. For the following five years, his father beat him to keep him in line. When Raffitty finally attempted to defend himself, his father had him thrown in prison for assault.

Raffitty had spent five years locked up, being beaten, tortured, and nearly starved on his father's order. It was there, however, that he met a few members of the Rebellion. They quietly befriended him and began to look out for him. By the time he was nineteen, they had turned the boy into a warrior. They helped him get released from prison and set him up with their leader. Raffitty trained endlessly and quickly rose in rank until he was tasked with one last test to prove his loyalty.

Murdering his father, the corrupt bastard who'd done nothing but torture him, had been a test Raffitty easily passed. In assassinating a member of the government of Eltar, he'd immediately become a leader of the Rebellion. He was granted a power almost no one else had been trusted with... Raffitty absorbed the powers of his victims and made them his own. Anyone he killed gave him new gifts or made old ones stronger. As a result, Raffitty was essentially invincible now.

"Raff? _Raff..._ Raffitty! Snap out of it! " Felina said. She shook him back into awareness.

"What?" He demanded.

"You looked at Reflector, you _fool._ With Insu still recovering, she couldn't stop the tulpa from sending you into a flashback."

"I am _not_ a fool, Felina. Do not forget who is in charge here."

"You are in charge because I allow it. I could slaughter you, Raffitty."

"Cocky little witch."

"It's simply a fact. And I am _not_ a witch. I am a sorceress."

"You are a bitch."

"I have never pretended otherwise."

That was certainly true. Felina had proven to be a thorn in his side on many occasions, but she made a better ally than enemy.

"Did you need something?" Raffitty asked.

"Yes. I came to inform you that the mentors we saw with the Rangers are not presently in town. Like many others, they have been called away to Angel Grove," Felina replied.

"Excellent. Now is the time to strike the young Rangers. They will be defenseless."

"Precisely."

"Report back to me when you discover their locations. We must be smart about this."

"Of course."

As Felina left, Raffitty was certain she had other plans. He'd have to worry about that when the time came.

 _ **SCOTT**_

He had called his new band members to reschedule their first official rehearsal the day before. Now, he sat in the abandoned warehouse he'd decided to squat in until he found a better spot. It was big and had great acoustics. Van sat beside him, the band's unofficial "manager." Chelsea was sitting on top of the speakers, swinging her legs back and forth as she vibrated from her excessive caffeine intake. Scott decided she must be drinking the stuff competitively, because she chugged it down faster and more frequently than he'd ever seen in his life. She also consumed copious amounts of sugar as often as possible.

Freddy arrived, and he wasn't alone. "I found Allie walking home and invited her to come," Freddy said. "Is that okay?" He had his arm hooked through hers, and Scott was pretty sure they were about to become an item.

"Sure," Scott said. "Allie's our first official fan." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Chelsea popped her bubblegum loudly before shrugging. "So... Are we naming ourselves, or what?" She asked.

"Totally. We've got a pretty broad sound so far, but I'm a big fan of ska, pop punk, and club music, so I was thinking something upbeat or just fun... Any suggestions?" Scott asked.

"Radio Unfriendly?" Chelsea joked.

Scott laughed. "I'm all for embracing the alternative scene, but let's not label ourselves as unplayable."

"Mint," Freddy said.

"That's unusual..." Scott said.

"No. I mean, I _need_ a mint. My mouth's really dry all of a sudden."

"Oh! I have some," Allie said. She pulled out a pack of mints.

"Actually... My mouth's dry, too," Scott said. It was almost like the air was being sucked out of the room.

"Guys... My head's kind of fuzzy," Chelsea said.

Van suddenly stood up. "Something's wrong," he said.

Before he could say more, the building began to shake. "Shit! Earthquake!" Freddy shouted. He grabbed Allie and shoved her under a table, shielding her with his body.

"Scott!" Van shouted.

"Get under something sturdy!" Scott shouted back. He was about to join Van when he realized there was an issue.

Chelsea wasn't moving. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Chelsea, get under something!" He shouted.

Chelsea looked around, suddenly registering his words. "I... What's safe?" She asked.

"A table or desk! Anything strong."

Chelsea nodded. Scott was about to run to Van when something came down and hit his head.

 _ **VAN**_

The earth finally stopped shaking. It hadn't been a normal earthquake. He knew that. Not only had it come after someone sucked out a lot of the air in the room, which affected the others before it hit Van, but after the initial shaking, someone invisible had flung them all around the room. At first, he'd been confused, but then he'd seen Chelsea turn into a blur of yellow light and he'd understood... They'd been hunting for a Power Ranger and must have sensed her. Van hadn't known what she was, but now, it was obvious.

Everyone was buried under debris. Van slowly dug himself out. He was sore, but he'd recover. Freddy groaned from nearby. Van began digging him out. "Freddy! Hang on," he said.

"Allie..." Freddy mumbled.

"She'll be okay," Van promised. Allie was indestructable, but he couldn't exactly explain that to Freddy.

"She was right here..."

"Freddy, I need your help, okay? The others are still trapped. I'm really strong, but I could still use a hand moving all of the debris so we can find them. Can you do that?"

Freddy seemed to snap out of his shock. He nodded slowly. Together, Van and Freddy began digging through everything to find the others.

 _Please,_ please _let Scott be okay,_ he silently begged. He couldn't stand the idea of anything bad happening to him. Van had never connected to anyone the way he had to Scott. He was positive he loved him, and he wasn't ready to lose him.

Some of the debris moved. A hand reached up and cleared it away. Allie slowly stood up. "Allie!" Freddy cried. He hurried over to examine her. Allie was covered in dust and dirt from the debris, but she didn't have so much as a scratch on her.

"I'm okay, Freddy," Allie promised him.

"It's a freaking miracle..." Freddy mumbled. "How are you not hurt? Or... Or worse?"

"I never get hurt," Allie said.

"She's got crazy good luck," Van added quickly. He searched the debris, hoping for any sign of Scott.

"Dude..." Freddy said. He motioned toward a hand sticking out of the rubble. It was perfectly still.

"Scott!" Van said in horror. "Guys, help me get to him!"

The three of them began moving debris aside. Freddy stared at Allie. "How are you making that look so easy?" He asked.

"I'm stronger than I look," Allie said with a smile.

"You're _amazing,"_ Freddy informed her.

Van finally reached Scott. He pulled him into his arms. The cut on his head was bad, but he was breathing.

"Wake up, Scott... Come on..." Van whispered.

"Where's Chelsea?" Allie asked.

"I'm here!" Chelsea shouted.

"Go help her," Van said. Chelsea was a Power Ranger, but it would look very suspicious if they refused to help her. Besides, Van was furious. How could the Rebellion have attacked like this? Chelsea might be a Power Ranger, but Scott and Freddy were civilians, and he and Allie were trapped in there, too. Sure, Allie was indestructable, but Van wasn't.

Van closed his eyes and willed Scott to heal. He wasn't the strongest healer in the world, but he knew a few basic spells to help. Slowly, Scott opened his eyes.

"Van?" Scott asked. He tried to sit up.

"Don't move. You're hurt," Van said.

"The others... Are they...? I mean... Is everyone okay?"

"Allie's fine. Freddy and I are a little banged up. Chelsea called out for help, so wherever she is, we know she's alive."

"I'm fine," Chelsea said as she, Allie, and Freddy joined them. "I got pinned between a couple of bookcases, and I'm a little banged up, but nothing's broken... Are _you_ okay?"

"I think so," Scott said.

"I'll be fine," Van said. He got to his feet and helped Scott stand up.

"I'm so sorry, guys... The pipes in this place are old... It's probably not up to code. The vibrations from the oncoming quake must have cracked a pipe... That's gotta be why we all felt off..."

"The important thing is we're all okay," Van said. "Let's get out of here." He walked toward the amp to retrieve his bookbag.

By the time he sensed danger, it was too late. The amp exploded right next to him. Van was sure he was going to die, but with impossible speed, Chelsea pulled him out of harm's way just as Scott screamed his name.

 _Crap,_ he thought. Van knew he was supposed to tell the Rebellion who Chelsea was, but how could he do that when she'd literally just saved his life?

 _A life for a life,_ he decided. _Just this once, I'll forget what I saw, Yellow Ranger._

"Are you okay?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes... Thanks to you," Van replied.

Scott flung his arms around Van in relief.

"Hey, look! The instruments survived!" Chelsea said as she looked at them on the other side of the warehouse. "Everything seems fine except the amp... Good thing nothing was plugged into it."

"I have an idea!" Allie said. Then, she looked embarrassed.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"Never mind... It's silly..."

"No," Freddy said. "Let's hear it. I'm sure it's great. I believe in you, Allie."

Allie reacted powerfully to his words. She literally lit up with power, but no one else seemed to notice. "You _do?"_ She asked. Belief made tulpas stronger. Freddy had no idea what his words actually meant to her, but Van did.

"Of course I do."

"Okay... So I was thinking, for a band name... How about Quake Escape?"

Freddy grinned. Chelsea shrugged. Scott nodded. "I like it," he said.

"It's certainly fitting," Chelsea added.

"Nice, Allie," Van said.

"Great. Everyone, grab an instrument and get outside before there's an aftershock or something," Chelsea said. They did. When they were safe, she said, "I stumbled across a bomb shelter underground behind my house a while back. It should be earthquake-proof. Let's just use that for rehearsals for a while."

"Seriously?" Scott asked. "Very cool!"

"I'm sorry I froze, Scott. We don't get major earthquakes in New York. I'm still getting used to them, and my head was so fuzzy, I couldn't think straight.. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, and it's cool. I haven't had to deal with them in a while. I almost froze, too." He gave her a quick hug. She let him, which told Van how freaked out she'd actually been.

"So, one of these days, we'll actually, like, _rehearse_ at a rehearsal, right?" Chelsea asked, her sarcasm back on point.

"Absolutely," Scott promised.

Van noticed the bird perched a few feet away. A quick examination told him Lido and Felina were not far. Zuzu had obviously found Lido and told him about Chelsea, but Felina had been the one to cause the earthquake. She was an exceptionally terrifying and possibly sociopathic sorceress who'd been banished from Eltar several millennia before. She wasn't immortal as far as Van knew, but people from Eltar tended to have extremely long lifespans. Felina didn't give a damn who she hurt in her quest for power. If Raffitty wasn't around to keep her in check, she probably would have destroyed most of the universe by now.

 _Of course it was her,_ Van thought. Raffitty never would have taken that sort of risk. If anything happened to Van, he liked to think his father would leave the Rebellion, and more importantly, if something somehow managed to happen to Allie, Insu would turn on them. No one wanted to be on Insu's bad side.

"Van? Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Van said quickly. "Just a little freaked out, I guess."

Scott wrapped his arms around him. "I'll make you forget all about it," he promised before kissing him.

"Can you keep it in your pants until you two are alone?" Chelsea asked, rolling her eyes. Then she noticed Freddy holding Allie close to him and rolled her eyes again. "What, do earthquakes make you Californians horny or something? Whatever. I'm leaving before I catch a case of Excessive Libido. Later." She hurried off.

"Note to Self..." Scott said. "Get Chelsea laid."

"You're terrible," Van said with a laugh.

"You love me, though," Scott teased him.

"Yeah," Van admitted. "I do."

Scott raised an eyebrow at that. "Wait... Seriously?"

"You could have _died,_ Scott. That sort of clarified things for me."

Scott kissed him again, more intensely this time. Van savored the sensation of Scott's lips on his. He held him close, not wanting to ever let him go. Van knew the truth... If he hadn't managed to heal him, Scott probably wouldn't have survived. That scared him like nothing else ever had.

"I love you, too," Scott whispered against Van's ear before he kissed him one last time.

"Awwww... You guys are so _cute!"_ Allie declared. She watched them with a big smile on her face as they finally separated. "You're so awesome together! I totally support you!"

 _Great,_ Van thought. _Insu programmed her as a super ally._

"Support's great," Scott said with a laugh. "What's wrong, Freddy? No rainbow pom-poms to show your support?"

"Love is love," Freddy said. "Support shown."

Scott smirked. "Coming from Freddy, that's practically a parade," he joked.

"Come on, Guys," Van said. "I'll drive everyone home."

 _ **VIDA**_

Reuniting with her team had been great. An impressive number of Power Rangers had turned up to help rescue Tommy. Now, Vida stood having lunch with her sister and the rest of her team.

"My babies are so great," Vida said.

"I'm proud of you for stepping up to mentor them," Madison said.

"They're good kids, Maddie... They needed _someone..._ Although I have had help. Sir Ivan, the guy from the Dino Charge team, showed up because he's convinced my Pink Ranger is the reincarnation of his long-lost love and he's determined to woo her or whatever until she falls in love with him again."

"A knight trying to win the heart of his long-lost love? How romantic! I hope he succeeds." Madison had the goofy, hopeless romantic look on her face that she got so often.

"Speaking of love, how's Daggeron?" Vida teased her sister.

Madison blushed. "He's fine," she said. She looked at Nick guiltily. Madison and Nick had dated for a while, but they'd been broken up for a few years now. Vida couldn't understand why Madison still acted like it was wrong she'd fallen in love with someone else. Daggeron had always been a better match for her sister anyway.

"What about you, V?" Xander asked smoothly. "Seeing anyone special?"

Vida rolled her eyes. "Like I have _time_ for that," she said. She covered her true feelings very well. Seeing Chip again had ignited her old feelings for him, but she refused to act on them. Chip was her best friend. She would _not_ screw that up just because the dork was occasionally undeniably adorable and sweet.

"It's so great we're all here," Chip said. "I missed you guys."

"Dude, I just saw you at the store yesterday," Xander said.

"Well, yeah, you still work with me, but Vida's off being a mentor and Maddie's making documentaries, and Nick's off exploring the world on his motorcycle..."

"Sorry if you feel left behind, Chip," Nick said. "You're welcome to tag along on one of my trips if you like."

"Toby will _kill_ you if you disappear on him. He can't run the store with just Xander and Leelee," Vida said.

"Why not? We were hardly ever actually there when we were active Rangers and the store ran just fine," Nick joked.

"He's not wrong," Xander admitted. "We had to be the worst staff ever."

"But we were fun when we _were_ there," Chip said with a laugh.

"So, is there a plan of action yet, or are we winging it?" Vida asked.

"I think Kira wants to see what we can do first and then make a plan," Xander said. "Of course, _I_ have a plan."

"Let me guess," Vida said. "You're gonna walk up to the bad guys and say, 'Hi, Mates! I'm Xander. Let's talk about this...' " Her accent was dead-on and her teammates all laughed except Xander.

"Exactly. Works every time," Xander said seriously.

"Dude, that literally works _none_ of the time," Nick said. "In fact, it's usually directly followed by someone attacking you."

"I still prefer to seek a peaceful resolution _before_ beating the crap out of the bad guys, alright? Is that so wrong?"

"Yes," Vida replied.

"I think it's sweet," Madison said with an encouraging smile. That was her sister. .. Always gentle and upbeat.

"Madison, you're too nice," Nick said sweetly. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder automatically. They might have broken up, but they were still close. Vida wasn't sure why the sight of this made her so uncomfortable all of a sudden.

 _Clare and even Udonna said something's off about him,_ Vida thought. Still, he'd dropped everything to join them in a battle of Good versus Evil. He seemed just like he always did... Maybe she was being paranoid.

"I'm nervous," Madison admitted. "Most of us don't have our magic... It's pretty locked off because we're out of practice... What happens if we're in a situation where we need it?"

"Hey, no worries," Nick said. "I've got my magic, Maddie. I'm still the team leader. I'll protect you guys."

"Hey, don't forget about _me,"_ Vida added. "I'm totally powered up when it comes to magic... And not only does Xander have his magic, but he's got-"

"His charming personality?" Chip suggested.

"The ability to morph," Vida said, rolling her eyes. "He's been an active Ranger again since Operation Overdrive lost their powers."

"Yep! I've got your backs, guys," Xander promised.

"We'll all cover each other," Nick added. "We're a team, guys."

"We're _family,"_ Chip corrected him. "And family means no one gets left behind... Or forgotten."

"You dork! That's from _Lilo and Stitch,"_ Vida said.

"Your point? It's still true."

Vida tossed a piece of popcorn at him. He opened his mouth and caught it, grinning from ear to ear. God, she hadn't realized how much she'd missed her geek.

As they finished eating lunch, Vida silently prayed to the Mystic Mother that they'd all make it out of this battle safely. Most of the Rangers might be in good spirits, but everyone understood what they were up against.

 _ **ANDIE**_

She was walking near the woods, trying to clear her mind, when some invisible force suddenly shoved her hard. Before she could stop her momentum, she was falling down a hill toward a ledge.

She screamed as she went over the edge. Andie landed hard on the rocks below. Her head was cut and she was having trouble thinking. Her leg was cut badly and she could barely sit up. Standing was out of the question.

 _Just my luck,_ she thought. She tried to touch her leg to see if her magic worked on herself, but as she'd suspected, it didn't. Her cell phone had shattered beyond repair. There was no way to call for help.

"Damnit..." She mumbled. Maybe this _one_ time having Ivan around to play knight in shining armor wouldn't have been such a bad thing. Since that wasn't an option, she'd have to try to rescue herself like she usually did.

Andie began crawling to a safer spot. She pulled out her stone and squeezed it. "I don't suppose this thing can summon help?" She mumbled. She closed her eyes. _Please,_ she thought. _Please send help._

She felt the energy flow through her. She considered morphing, but she didn't know if that would help at this point. She was losing a _lot_ of blood, and she could barely focus because her head hurt.

She curled up on her side as the pain became unbearable. _I'm not dying today,_ she vowed. She'd made the same promise to herself before, the day she'd run away from her father. She'd survived then. She'd survive now, too.

A bird flew down toward her. Andie thought she was hallucinating at first, but then she realized it was the bird from her vision... Zuzu... The same bird who'd attacked Greg.

She wanted to scream at it to stay back, but something stopped her. Instead, she said softly, "Hello, Zuzu."

Zuzu looked into her eyes. He hesitated before rubbing his head against her face. The act was oddly familiar...

With a determined cry, Zuzu flew off. Andie thought he'd left her to die until a man suddenly began climbing down toward her.

 _Lido,_ she realized. Lido, who'd called himself the Executioner and tried to kill Greg. Andie knew she was in danger now.

Lido reached her fairly quickly. She was too injured to move. He looked at her and frowned. "That is not possible, Zuzu," he said. The bird flew toward Andie again, and again, he rubbed his face against hers. It felt like he was trying to comfort her, but Andie also sensed his concern.

"Don't worry, Zuzu," she said softly. "I'll be okay."

Lido knelt in front of her. Andie moved back slightly, even though it hurt. He was too close... He stared deep into her eyes like he was searching for a lie.

Before she realized what she was doing, Andie reached toward his face. She traced the scar on the center of his forehead gently.

Lido stared at her in shock. He moved back slightly before softening a bit. "Daphne... Impossible," he mumbled.

He shook his head. "How did you get here, Power Ranger?" Lido demanded.

She didn't respond. "Zuzu can sense the Rangers. I know what you are. Do not waste our time trying to deny it," Lido said. "Tell me what has happened to you."

"Something shoved me," Andie admitted. "It was invisible, but... But angry. I couldn't stop myself from falling."

"A Power Ranger without reflexes?"

"I have reflexes... I'm just a spaz. Falling's not exactly an infrequent occurrence for me."

Lido frowned as he looked into her eyes again. "It is impossible... Yet here we are." He shrugged before scooping Andie up in his arms like she was an infant and carrying her as he began walking away from the rocks.

"Put me down!" Andie protested.

"You cannot walk in this condition," Lido said practically. Without another word, he swiftly moved through the woods until they reached a small hut. Lido set her down on the floor carefully before he began going through the jars surrounding them. He came back toward her after mixing a bunch of herbs together into a thick gel.

"Stay still," he said. He began rubbing the gel on her head after wiping away some of the blood. He moved toward her leg. Andie automatically recoiled.

"Don't touch me," she said.

"I am not trying to harm you... Daphne," Lido replied.

"That's not my name."

"No... Not anymore." Lido almost seemed sad as he said that. "Allow me to heal you, Daphne. This is hardly the first time."

"What do you mean?"

"You had a habit of getting injured then, too." He rubbed the gel on her leg before she could protest again. It took some of the pain and the bleeding stopped. Lido kept his hands close to the injury, never straying anywhere even remotely inappropriate, and Andie forced herself to calm down. She couldn't get out of this unless she was calm.

"Why are you helping me? You're one of them," Andie said.

"Old habits, I suppose," Lido replied. "You have Zuzu to thank. He was the one who recognized you." He wrapped some fabric around her leg, keeping her wound covered.

"What is it you all want?"

"Justice. We are soldiers of the Rebellion of Eltar. Things are not as they were, Daphne. The government of Eltar has become terribly corrupt, and we must fight their tyranny... Perhaps... Perhaps you might fight with us?"

"I don't know what Eltar is."

"It is our home... It was once yours as well." He looked sad. "I do not understand how you came to be a Power Ranger, but you belong fighting by our side, Daphne... And he would not want you to be our enemy."

"Who?"

"Zell, of course."

At the name Zell, Andie's chest tightened and panic seized her. She stared at Lido, not fully understanding her reaction. She saw the gentle boy from the vision she'd had in class.

"You can't be working with him..." She mumbled. "You were so gentle... Now you call yourself a soldier... What happened to you, Lido?"

He looked at her sadly. "I lost you," he said simply.

"And you chose to work with _him?"_ She didn't know why that upset her so severely, but it did.

"You don't remember this, Daphne, but Zell loved you very much. He was heartbroken when you died... However, no, I am not working with him. Zell has returned, but we have not joined forces. He died before the Rebellion ever formed."

Suddenly, Andie was too exhausted to think. Lido noticed. "Rest, Daphne," he said.

"You can't keep me here," Andie said.

"When you have healed, you are free to go. I will have Zuzu guide you out of the woods... This is my home, Daphne. Please do not reveal its location. I saved you when I should not have. Do me that kindness in return."

Andie nodded. "I won't tell anyone about this place," she promised. Lido might be one of the bad guys, but he'd saved her when he could have simply left her to die. She felt like she owed him.

"One thing... Which color are you?"

"What?"

"I want to know who you are when you are morphed so I can avoid harming you if possible."

"You could just walk away from the Rebellion and not harm _any_ of us."

"That is impossible. Your color. Please. "

Andie sighed. "Pink," she admitted.

"Pink. Very well. Rest, Daphne."

As if his words had power, Andie blacked out.

 _ **IVAN**_

He had to admit, it was good to see his team. Ivan hadn't been gone long, but he'd missed them all terribly. Koda was staring at his burger with the same look of love and devotion that Tyler gave to Shelby.

"This burger... So good!" Koda declared.

Ivan took a bite out of his own. "I must agree, Sir Koda," Ivan said with a grin.

Riley stood up, leaving half of his french fries on his tray. "I've gotta get back. Kendall and I have a great weapon we're working on," he said.

"Ha! I bet mine's better," Shelby said. "It's _crazy_ high tech! You can check it out if you like."

"It's not a competition, Shelby," Kendall scolded her. "This is war. This is about working together to defeat the enemy, not proving whose weapons are better."

Shelby rolled her eyes. "I know," she said.

"And you should take another look at it... I think it has some flaws." Kendall walked away.

"I think _she_ has some flaws," Shelby mumbled.

"Be nice, Shelby," Tyler said cheerfully. "Kendall's right. We need to work together." He kissed her, which prevented her from protesting.

"I'm going to head out," Riley said.

Koda looked at his french fries. "You... Finish that, Riley?"

Riley laughed. "Have at them, Koda," he said, giving them to the caveman.

"You can have mine, too," James said. "Tyler and I have a training session to get to."

"Right! See you later, Shelby," Tyler said, kissing her again. "Let's go, Dad." Tyler had spent years searching for his father, who had gone missing when he was a child. They had only been reunited recently, and it turned out James had an energem of his own, making him part of the very team his son led as the Red Ranger.

Koda looked at James like he'd just given him the greatest gift ever. "Thank you!" He said as James and Tyler left.

"So..." Shelby said. "Who wants to hear about my super weapon?"

"Pass," Chase said. "I'm supposed to be training, too." He finished his meal, probably to Koda's dismay. "Koda, Ivan... You guys coming?"

"Soon," Koda said, hastily eating as much of the food as he could.

"I shall bring Sir Koda," Ivan promised.

"Well, Your Highness, I guess that just leaves us," Shelby said to Prince Phillip the Third, Zandar's current leader of the Royal Family and the Graphite Ranger on their team.

Phillip looked desperate for a way out of that. "Actually, Lady Kira has requested that the Prince train with me," Ivan said, taking pity on him. Relief flashed on Phillip's face.

"Alas," Phillip said. "Another time?"

Shelby pouted. "Fine. I've got to get back to working on it anyway," she said. She stood and walked away.

"Thank you, Sir Ivan," Phillip said.

"It is my sworn duty to protect all members of the Royal Family," Ivan replied. He looked at Koda. "Come along, my friend. It is time to train."

Koda had inhaled everything in front of him, so he didn't protest. Ivan was happy to engage in training. Working with so many other Rangers was interesting, and preparing for battle kept his mind off of worrying about Andie and the others too much.

 _ **PIERCE**_

He was heading home from football practice when he heard someone cry out, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"We know what you are, _Power Ranger!"_ A woman said. It was the same woman who'd insisted on retreating from their first real battle... Felina. She stood in front of a terrified-looking Greg.

Pierce spotted someone else with her. Just from the way his own body reacted to the guy, Pierce knew it was Neptune, and he was heading straight for Greg. Without stopping to think, Pierce morphed. He jumped between Neptune and Greg, giving Greg a chance to get away. Greg didn't run, but he stayed out of the way as Pierce and Neptune battled.

Suddenly, several demonic-looking creatures attacked. "Pierce!" Greg shouted in fear. He couldn't fight them off. "What are they?"

"Dead soldiers of their war," Someone said. "Among other things, she is a necromancer. Stay back, Boys!"

Pierce looked up and realized Amos was there. "Are you really here or is this more projecting?" Pierce asked.

"I'm here. Guard your friend. Take this. It will protect you." Amos handed him a container.

"Salt? Seriously?"

"Now is _not_ the time to question me, Little Fish. Go. Protect the boy, and yourself."

Pierce was not appreciating the peculiar nickname, but he knew he needed to do as he was told. He hurried to Greg while Amos battled dead soldiers from Eltar and Neptune was distracted by the carnage.

"Are you okay?" Pierce asked Greg. He started pouring the salt around them in a circle, feeling like his life had turned into an episode of _Supernatural._

"I think... Are you?" Greg asked.

"Yeah... Why did she attack you?"

"Lido's bird apparently told him I'm a Power Ranger. I haven't confirmed it, but it's becoming pretty obvious they believe Zuzu... Thanks for showing up. I'd have been doomed if you hadn't."

"Look, Greg... I know you're not into fighting, but you're a Power Ranger. You can do this. The stone is yours for a reason."

"I'm not special, Pierce. It never should have chosen me."

"Well, it disagrees. Maybe you're more important than you think... Why didn't you morph?"

"I was still trying to deny what I was... Besides, I can't hit her. She's a woman, Pierce."

"She's an evil whackjob who's trying to kill you. That's an exception to the rule."

The creatures who tried to attack them couldn't get by the salt circle. "I'll be damned... The shit works," Pierce mumbled as Greg shrank against him. Pierce shrugged and allowed him to stay there. If it made the guy feel safer, what was the harm?

Amos battled the things fiercely. Pierce hadn't realized that in addition to magic, the Shaman was a warrior. He seemed to pull a sword out of thin air. It was no ordinary sword, which Pierce realized as its blade sliced through the creatures and they screamed as they burst into flames and vanished.

"You are not part of this, Mystic!" Felina shouted at Amos. She drew some sort of wand from out of thin air and it was clear she wanted to attack him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sorceress," Amos said. He waved his hand and the wand turned into a fish.

Rage radiated from her. "How _dare_ you?" She demanded.

"Like _this."_ Amos waved his hand and the fish came to life and squirmed in her hands. Felina let out a cry of outrage before banishing it.

"Neptune! We're _leaving,"_ she said , dragging him away until they vanished in a dramatic poof of smoke.

"Dude... How did you do that?" Pierce asked.

"It was a simple projection... The wand is still a wand. You all merely saw what I wanted you to see. Very basic... Too advanced for you, Little Fish. Maybe when you're all grown up, " Amos said with a chuckle.

"Um... Pierce?" Greg asked.

"Greg, this is my pain in the ass. Pain in the ass, this is Greg," Pierce said.

"Amos," Amos clarified. "Nice to meet you, Noble and Wise Friend of Little Fish."

"Quit calling me that," Pierce said.

"Perhaps when you become a big fish. For now, you are still the Little Fish I rescued from the Sea." Amos paused, seeing a cut on Greg's arm. He touched it and proceeded to rub a bit of salt on it.

"Ouch!" Greg protested. "That stings a bit..."

"Sorry. I have to cleanse out the evil that harmed you," Amos said.

"It's okay," Greg said quickly. "Thank you for helping us."

"Of course, Noble and Wise Friend of Little Fish."

"Greg," he reminded him politely. "Gregory Matthew Arnold, Junior, actually, but... You know... Greg is fine."

Pierce expected Amos to offer up a sarcastic response, but he grinned instead. "This one has the pure heart of a true warrior," he said. "It is very nice to meet you... Greg. Go home, Boys. You are safe for now."

Pierce shrugged, deciding that if nothing else, Greg needed to go home. He led the other boy away.

 _ **DARCY**_

She was sitting on the porch when the bird flew toward her. "What the...?" Darcy wondered. She recognized Zuzu from the battle and was about to pull out her stone when she saw Andie walking toward her. She had a scratch on her head and looked slightly dazed.

"Sis? Are you okay?" Darcy asked, running to her side.

"I wasn't," Andie admitted. "Zuzu found me, and he brought Lido to me."

"Did that bastard hurt you? !" Darcy's hand sparked with fire. Zuzu wisely flew away quickly.

"No... No, Darce. He _saved_ me."

"Wait... What?"

"Something shoved me so hard, I fell off a cliff in the woods."

"A _cliff?_ Jeez, Sis... That could _only_ happen to you. How bad were you hurt?"

"My head was cut badly... Much worse than it is now. And I had other injuries, too. I couldn't get myself out of there... But then, Zuzu found me, and he acted like he knew me... And he got Lido, and apparently told him I was Daphne."

"You're kidding me."

"Lido carried me to safety and made some kind of herbal gel and took care of my injuries. I blacked out at some point, but I'm positive he didn't hurt me... And he let me leave. He even sent Zuzu to guide me home."

"You should have called me."

"Oh... Um... I sort of shattered my phone when I fell." Andie looked nervous. She started trembling as she asked, "Do you think Kyle and Karen will be pissed?"

"My parents know you're spazzy. They'll just be glad you're okay."

Andie nodded, but Darcy saw tears in her eyes. "What is it, Andie?" She asked.

"I broke my cell phone at one of my other homes... My foster father..." She shook her head.

"My parents would _never_ hurt you, Sis. You know that. They love you. As far as they're concerned, you're their daughter."

"I know... I just... I'm sorry."

Darcy hugged her. "Don't be. You have every right to be traumatized. But you're safe, okay?"

Andie nodded, hugging Darcy slightly tighter. When they finally released each other, Darcy sensed someone outside.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Darcy asked.

"I'm okay-" Andie started to protest.

"Sis... Humor me. It will make me feel better."

"Okay," Andie said. "I wouldn't mind changing out of these clothes anyway."

Darcy walked outside after Andie went upstairs. She found Lido easily enough. "You saved my sister, so I'm not going to set you on fire... _Yet._ Talk fast," she said.

"Bella. Of course," Lido said with mild surprise. "I should have expected that."

"Excuse me?" Darcy asked.

"Belladonna... Do you not remember me?" Lido asked sadly.

"I remember you trying to kill us along with your vampire bird."

"You recognized me?"

"I knew you came with the bird. Mask or no mask... So why were you at our school? Are you really related to Allie?"

"No. She was told to tell everyone I am her cousin."

"What control do you have over her and her sister?"

"That is not important. Is Daphne well now?"

" _Andie_ is fine."

"I only came to see that she made it home uninjured."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care if she gets hurt? You're one of the bad guys."

"Daphne was my friend once... And because of that, so were you, Bella."

"Quit calling me that."

"Do you prefer Red Ranger?"

Darcy wasn't surprised he knew who she was. His bird seemed to have a talent for identifying Rangers.

"I prefer Darcy," she replied.

"You were Bella then... Belladonna of Eltar, spirited older sister of the gentle Daphne and the wise Ash."

Something stirred in Darcy's heart. She was simultaneously filled with grief and rage. "No," she said, shaking her head.

"You'd do well to remember, Bella. Then you might understand our cause."

"You're the bad guys. That's all I need to know."

"Are we? Can you be certain?"

"Look, I appreciate you saving Andie, but get out of here... And leave Allie alone. She's a sweet girl."

"And you wish to protect her. Yes, most do upon meeting her. Goodbye, Bella. When we meet again, I hope you have remembered." With that, he vanished. Darcy didn't even try to figure out how he'd done that.

 _Wake up, Belladonna! Wake up before it's too late!_ A voice whispered in her head.

"Is there a snooze button?" Darcy asked aloud. She was beginning to understand why Andie was reluctant to remember her past lives. The sense of mortal danger was overwhelming, but Darcy knew she couldn't put this off for long.

 _ **GREG**_

He was positive something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it, so he took a deep breath and studied his surroundings. Nothing seemed out of place, but something was calling to him.

Greg cautiously walked toward the attic, a place he never really dared to venture. His grandparents didn't want Greg messing around up there because it was dark and packed with who knew what? He was silent as he opened the door.

A box had tipped over. His grandparents were obsessive about keeping things organized and neat, so that was definitely not normal. Greg found himself walking toward the box. He began examining its contents.

There were several notebooks. Greg looked at the strange words written on them and realized they were in another language. He didn't recognize it, and the structure was unlike any he'd ever seen. The final notebook contained a translation key. It would take a while to translate it all, but Greg suddenly knew he _had_ to.

At the bottom of the box was a pocket watch. Greg recognized it from photos. "This was my father's..." He said in shock. He clutched the watch in his hand, amazed to have a direct link to the father he couldn't remember.

As he began putting the notebooks back into the box, Greg noticed a folded up piece of paper that fell out. He unfolded it and was stunned at what he saw.

 _My Dearest Gregory,_

 _If you are reading this, then I fear something horrible has happened to us. I want you to know that your father and I love you very much. You are a very special little boy and you always have been. Everything we have done in the last two years has been to protect you. Please know that, no matter what happens, you are loved._

 _Whatever they've told you, please listen to me. What happened to us was_ not _an accident._

Greg stared at the letter. "Not an accident? That's impossible..." He said. He kept reading.

 _There are very bad people in our town, Gregory. They hide in plain sight, blending in with our community, but they are_ not _human. You cannot trust_ anyone. _They are everywhere. They will come for you... Just as they came for us._

 _We love you, Gregory. We must trust that when the time is right, you will know what to do. These notebooks contain ancient texts we discovered. This was as much as we were able to copy from the ruins. Translate the text and you will understand more._

 _Be safe, my beloved son._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

Greg couldn't stop himself from crying as he read the letter several more times. "It wasn't an accident... Someone murdered them," he whispered. He forced himself to focus as he closed up the box and carefully carried it to his room. He wanted to tell someone what he'd just stumbled onto, but he couldn't. His mother had stated he shouldn't trust anyone, and considering his grandparents had obviously been trying to hide all of this from him, he was pretty sure she was right. For now, he'd have to keep this from everyone... Even his new friends. Whatever this was, Greg needed to figure it out on his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 _ **CHELSEA**_

She saw her parents sitting at the table in the dining room and eating the breakfast Chef had made for them. "Breakfast, Miss Chelsea?" He asked politely.

"Just coffee. Spiked with-" Chelsea began.

"A Monster. Of course." He handed her the drink and she smiled.

"You're the man, Chef," she said. She didn't know Chef's real name. Her parents refused to address him by it, and by the time Chelsea had been old enough to realize he had one, it had seemed impolite to ask.

"Parentals." Chelsea greeted her mother and father as she walked by them. She was met with silence, as usual. Her parents only paid attention to her when they wanted to parade her around in front of their socialite friends. Chelsea knew all about keeping up appearances.

Chelsea grabbed a slice of chocolate cake out of the refrigerator before heading outside with her chosen breakfast. If her mother had noticed, she'd have had heart failure at the calorie intake, but that wasn't an issue. She headed toward the bomb shelter. She'd hidden out there before, just to have a place she could make her own. Her bedroom was cool, but her parents still had some say over what she did with it. Chelsea had decorated the bomb shelter with her art. She'd strung up several strands of lights to make it less gloomy. She'd even set up a mattress and a beanbag chair. She decided it was almost ready to be seen by the band, but first, she needed more places to sit. Scott had promised to bring a generator to supply electricity as needed. There was a ton of space, so setting up an area for the instruments and equipment would be easy enough.

A thunderstorm unexpectedly rolled in. Chelsea could hear it even with the shelter sealed. She felt very uneasy suddenly. She hurried outside as the storm grew stronger. It was raining incredibly hard, which didn't happen often in California. Chelsea looked around and saw one of the warriors she'd faced when the Rangers had been attacked.

"Time to morph," she decided. She called on her stone and was ready to fight.

"Yellow Ranger... All alone? How tragic," the woman taunted her.

Lightning lit up the sky. The woman called it toward her and tried to fling it at Chelsea. On instinct, Chelsea put up her hand to shield herself. To her shock, the lightning stopped in mid-air, vibrating with power but not moving.

"What the fuck?" Chelsea mumbled. She knew she was fast, but this was the first time she'd been exposed to lightning since picking up her stone. She shrugged and decided she could roll with this. Focusing on the frozen lightning bolt, Chelsea made it turn around and hit the woman instead.

"Impossible!" The woman cried. "You cannot use my storm against me! I am Felina, Great Sorceress of Eltar!"

"Obviously not _that_ great," Chelsea said before summoning lightning of her own. It struck Felina and actually slightly singed her.

Felina let out a cry of rage before pulling out what appeared to be a wand. Chelsea tried to fry it with more lightning, but it didn't touch the wand. Of _course_ it wouldn't be that easy.

 _Focus on your element!_ A voice instructed.

 _Great,_ Chelsea thought. _Now I'm hearing voices... Time for some psych meds._

 _You have not gone mad, Child. Listen to me._

 _That's probably what_ all _the little voices say,_ Chelsea thought.

 _Use the lightning, Child! It will protect you!_

Chelsea figured it couldn't hurt. She focused on the lightning and suddenly, a shield of electrical currents protected her. Felina tried to attack again, but nothing she did touched Chelsea. Finally, Felina fled, leaving Chelsea soaking wet, but safe. The storm vanished as suddenly as it had appeared.

"Thanks, Voice in My Head," Chelsea said. The voice did not reply. Chelsea shrugged and dropped her morph before heading back toward her house. She stood in the living room for a minute and tried to process what had just happened.

"Chelsea? Why are you soaking wet?" Her mother demanded in disgust. It was the first thing she'd said to Chelsea in days.

Chelsea rolled her eyes. _Of_ course _she didn't notice the freak thunderstorm. Oblivious, much?_

"I took a shower," Chelsea replied sarcastically.

"Well, use a towel next time. You're dipping water all over the carpet. You'll ruin it."

"Right. My bad." Chelsea rushed upstairs to take an actual shower. She knew she'd need to hurry if she planned on getting to school on time. Luckily, hurrying was no longer a problem with her superpowers.

 _ **SCOTT**_

He was strumming his guitar when Van sat beside him. "Nice song," Van said.

"It's about you," Scott said with a grin.

"About _me?_ Are you serious?"

"Musicians write what they know. Look at Taylor Swift," Scott joked. "Don't worry. It's not a breakup song. I only have the hook so far... Wanna hear it?"

"Of _course_ I wanna hear it."

"I warn you, it's pop punk, and pop punk lyrics are notoriously goofy."

"I'm all ears."

Scott began to play the notes leading into the hook before singing, _"Baby, I love you, love you, in a permanent sort of way. You make my heart resurrect, each and every single day... Because Van, Van, oh honey, I'm a fan, fan, and every chance I can, can, I'll be happy you're my man, man..."_

Van stared at him for a second before saying, "You're right. Super goofy." Then, he kissed Scott before adding, "I love it."

Scott smiled. "Good. I was worried you'd hate it, realize I'm an idiot, and dump me."

"That will never happen," Van promised. "Because I love _you_ in a _permanent_ sort of way, too."

"You know exactly how to make my heart melt, Van. Do you do it on purpose?"

"Maybe."

"Are we moving too fast? Writing goofy love songs and declaring this to be a permanent sort of love?"

"There's no timeline on love. It just happens... And yeah, it's crazy. It's completely unlike me... But you make me really happy, Scott... And no one else ever has."

Scott had fallen for guys quickly before, but those times had been different. He had a habit of picking a flavor of the month, getting in deep way too fast, and wondering what the hell he'd been thinking after a week or so. This time, he just found himself continuing to fall deeper and deeper for Van. He knew their relationship was the first time he'd truly been in love.

Scott kissed Van because there weren't words to explain what he was feeling. He released him when he noticed a tall shadow towering over them.

"Uh... Can we help you, Freddy?" Scott asked with a laugh.

"I didn't want to interrupt," Freddy replied. "Have you guys seen Allie?"

Van seemed to think about this for a minute before he said, "Her sister's not feeling well. Allie probably stayed home to take care of her."

Freddy frowned before nodding and walking off. "I'm sure he was _thinking '_ thank you,' " Scott said with a laugh.

"Freddy's not much of a talker. I already figured that out. It 's fine," Van said.

"So... Where were we?" Scott teased. He was about to lean in for another kiss when the bell rang.

"Late," Van said with a laugh. "We were _late._ Come on. Time for class."

"But I don't _wanna_ Adult," Scott said with a frown.

"School's not Adulting. It's Teenagering."

"Fine. I don't wanna Teenager."

"Teenagering comes with making out ," Van teased him.

"I take that back!" Scott declared. He kissed him again before Van insisted they hurry up and get to class.

 _ **DARCY**_

Something caught her attention. Darcy followed the odd feeling until she found herself outside of the school's pool. She cautiously opened the door and slipped inside. The pool was usually empty at that hour, but not today.

Pierce was swimming furiously, like his life depended on it. He kept this up for several minutes before finally getting out of the pool. He sat on the edge, his legs in the water, and that was when Darcy saw his tears.

"Pierce? Are you okay?" She asked.

He stiffened. "Go away," he said.

"Look... If you want to talk-"

"I _don't."_ He stood up and Darcy had to admit Pierce didn't look bad in nothing but a speedo.

 _Ew, gross. No. Bad Darcy! Bad!_ She scolded herself. Pierce might be undeniably attractive, but he was also an asshole. Still, seeing the obvious sorrow in his eyes made her feel the need to try to help.

"We're a team, Pierce. Let me help," she said.

"You can't fix this, Darcy."

"Sometimes, talking helps."

"Not this time."

Darcy hesitated before touching his arm. "Pierce... What's wrong?"

"It's his birthday."

Pierce didn't elaborate. He didn't have to. She knew he was talking about Frankie. "Shit... I'm sorry, Pierce. I forgot."

"I wish I could. It's just one more reminder every year..." He shook his head.

"Why didn't you stay home?"

"My parents don't allow that. I have no reason to as far as they're concerned... It's not like _I_ lost him, too, or anything..."

Darcy looked into his eyes as she said, "They sound like real assholes."

"They _are_ real assholes." He shrugged. "They routinely make it clear that the wrong son survived."

"That's horrible!"

"They're right."

Darcy had _not_ expected that from him. "No, they're not."

"Frankie was everything I'm not, Darcy. He was so much better than me..."

"He was Frankie, but you're _Pierce._ And you're pretty great, too."

"You don't understand. Forget it."

"I understand that you're hurting, Pierce. And I wish I could help... But the only thing I can do is say that your parents are screwed up, awful people and you don't deserve to be treated like that."

He looked into her eyes and she noticed how vulnerable his were. He leaned in very close and for a second, Darcy thought he was going to kiss her. For some reason, she didn't try to stop him, but he pulled away at the last second.

"Thanks," he said awkwardly.

"You're welcome," Darcy replied.

Pierce walked toward the locker room and Darcy let him go. She felt like, for the first time, she'd seen more of Pierce than he wanted people to.

With a sigh, Darcy decided to skip the class she was already late for. She hid out in the auditorium, which was also empty, until the bell rang to signify first period had ended. Then she raced to Andie's classroom.

As Andie came out, Darcy looked at her and said, "I've lost my mind."

"Just now?" Andie asked.

"I sort of walked in on an intense moment and, um... Pierce almost kissed me."

"Pierce? Like... _Pierce_ Pierce?"

"Yeah... And Andie, I must be nuts, because I didn't try to stop him."

Andie frowned. "This requires more caffeine." She led Darcy to the vending machine and purchased two Cokes. Darcy took hers gratefully. "Okay... Start from the beginning," Andie said.

"I felt drawn to the pool... Imagine my surprise when I saw Pierce swimming... I mean... He _doesn't_ swim. He used to, but after Frankie died, he stopped training. Anyway, there he was, all wet and in just a freaking _speedo,_ and I realized..." She hesitated.

"Realized what?" Andie asked.

"He was upset... It's personal, but... I thought he might need a friend, so I tried talking to him... And the next thing I knew, he was so close I could practically feel his pulse... I was positive he was going to kiss me... And part of me wanted him to."

"Pierce? Seriously, Darcy? You can do better. He's a jerk."

"Yeah... A jerk who looks uncomfortably hot in a speedo... And more importantly, I think there's more to him, Andie. A _lot_ more."

"So explore it."

"Really? You think I should?"

"I'm no expert on matters of the heart, Darce..."

"But you have a Knight in Shining Armor trying to woo you," Darcy teased her.

Andie whacked her arm playfully. "Shut up," she said. "I just think if it feels right, you should follow your instinct. Maybe there's something there. There's only one way to find out."

"Make out with him?"

"I was going to say _talk_ to him."

"Your way's better... But mine's more fun," Darcy said with a wink. She wasn't overly boy-crazy, but she wasn't exactly shy around guys either. Darcy had a mischievous side that sometimes made her slightly wild.

"Are Power Rangers _allowed_ to date each other?" Andie wondered aloud.

"I never said I wanted to date him... But why wouldn't we be?" Darcy asked.

"It seems like a lot of drama that could hurt the team... I mean, what if the couple has a fight and then has to run into battle? Relationships lead to trouble."

"Not all of them." Darcy shrugged. "I'm not sure where, if anywhere, this will go... But if he gets all up in my personal space again, I might actually go for it and kiss him. .. Just to see..."

"Good luck."

"Thanks for talking me through that."

"Any time."

With that, they headed to class, and Darcy pushed Pierce out of her mind.

 _ **A WEEK AND A HALF LATER.**_

 _ **VIDA**_

It had been a hell of a week. Most of it had been spent training. Vida was working closely with Team Magic, which was a ton of fun. Combat training with Jayden from the Samurai team and Dustin from Ninja Storm was really fun, too. Still, they all knew the seriousness of the situation. They'd tried to take exactly one day off from training so they could celebrate something happy. Kimberly and Billy's last-second "Just In Case We Die" wedding had been crashed by Tengas, or Tengus, or whatever they were, along with some alternate reality villain named Ivan Ooze. The Rangers, who'd all worked super hard to give Billy and Kimberly their special day, had done what Rangers do and kicked all kinds of bad guy butt, however it had been the newly reformed (No-Longer-Lord) Zedd and Rito Revolto who'd finally put an end to the Tenga issue. Then a guy named Fred from Ooze's reality had taken the seriously nasty bad guy away and the festivities had resumed.

It was finally the day of the big battle. Tommy was literally dying. They were out of time.

"Xander, I want you with Madison," Nick was saying. "You stick to her like glue, got it? And if the bad guys try to touch her, I want you to-"

"Introduce himself?" Chip suggested.

" _Destroy_ them," Nick said, rolling his eyes.

"Maddie will be fine, Mate," Xander promised him.

"I _am_ a Ranger, guys. I can fight," Madison reminded them.

"Yeah, but I want you _safe,_ Maddie. This fight's going to get ugly. I don't want you getting hurt," Nick said.

"My sister is perfectly capable of taking care of herself," Vida said firmly. She didn't want Nick turning Madison back into the scared girl who totally lacked confidence. She'd come a long way from that. Still, she looked at Xander when no one else was watching her and mouthed, _Please._ He nodded, understanding. Madison was strong, but she'd do everything she could to resolve things peacefully, and this time, that could get her killed.

"Okay. I'm on Recon, so I'll be all over the place," Nick said. "Chip, stay close to Vida."

"To protect her?" Chip asked.

"Nope. So _she_ can protect _you."_

"Damn right!" Vida said. "Don't worry, Chippy. I've got your six."

Kira Ford stood before all of the Rangers. "Alright," she said, "You all have your assignments. Be careful. Be vigilant. And... Well... May the Power protect us all, right?"

And so, the morphing began. Every Ranger whose powers were still active or who had gotten them restored by Zordon morphed, back-to-back, in order by team. It was a hell of a sight.

"Zordon should have restored my ability to morph," Nick mumbled.

"Xander's active. Zordon could only restore so many of us. You and I have still got our magic, Nick... Just without a costume change," Vida said.

"Right," he said, trying to sound upbeat.

 _Zordon didn't make me an active Ranger again because I'm a mentor, and Xander already had his powers back... But why_ didn't _he restore Nick?_ Vida wondered. Again, she thought about what Clare and Udonna had said. Could Zordon have sensed that something was off with Nick, too?

 _He seems the same as he always has,_ Vida scolded herself. _Stop being paranoid. Nick's fine, just butt-hurt that he isn't a fully active Ranger again. That's all it is._

"Ready to go, Vida?" Chip asked.

"Huh? Oh, of course," Vida said. "Let's do this!"

 _ **VAN**_

The fight got ugly fast. Felina and Raffitty had ordered the ambush on the Rangers. They'd used a tulpa to lure them to the park, and when they'd showed up, the rest of them had attacked.

"Guys, I think we're in trouble! " The Blue Ranger said.

"Yes, Blue," Felina said. "You _are."_

"We need our weapons!" The Red Ranger declared. They each summoned their personal weapons.

The Yellow Ranger he now knew was Chelsea summoned hers last. Chelsea didn't seem to be part of the group like the others were. She came in once fights started, beat people up, and fled before anyone could stop her. She very quietly called for her weapon and Van was positive no one else heard her. Nunchucks manifested in her hands.

"Badass..." Chelsea mumbled with approval. She started messing around with them. Soon, she was waving them around like she waved her drumsticks, and the movement seemed very natural. She might not have training, but somehow, she knew how to use them.

"Hey, look! Yellow's, like, a ninja or something!" The Black Ranger declared. Van stiffened. He knew that voice.

 _You're imagining things,_ he told himself as he went one-on-one with the Green Ranger.

"He's _mine,"_ Neptune said. He stepped in front of Green and began battling him.

Van shrugged and raced to help his father, who was fighting the Black Ranger. Black began levitating off the ground. He rose higher until Van's father had seen enough. Using his own telekinesis, he flung an entire tree toward Black.

"Shit!" Black cried out right before the tree struck him. He fell dangerously fast toward the earth and his morph began to fail.

" _Scott!"_ Red screamed. She raced toward him as Van stared in shock.

Scott lay on the ground. He wasn't moving. _Oh God..._ Van thought. _He's... He's a Power Ranger? How?_

Van was starting to understand why Felina had attacked the warehouse. There hadn't been one Ranger inside... There had been _two._ He shook his head and wondered if Freddy was on the team, too. Blue definitely wasn't Freddy, but Green's build wasn't too far off.

 _I have to save him,_ Van thought as he saw too many explosions getting too close to his boyfriend... His _Power Ranger_ boyfriend...

As Raffitty attacked Red, Van made his way to Scott. He walked urgently, like he meant to kill him, but as another explosion went off, Van threw himself over Scott to protect him. He hoped it looked like the blast had just knocked him down.

 _Damnit... I'm so screwed,_ Van thought. He knew exactly one thing... Even if Scott was a Power Ranger, he could never hurt him.

Van quickly cast a very subtle healing spell on Scott. As he started regaining consciousness, Scott groaned. Van rolled away from him before he could realize who'd saved him.

 _ **PIERCE**_

Neptune _really_ seemed to hate him. Pierce struggled to fight him off as he adapted to his every move. Finally, Pierce summoned water. Once again, Neptune jumped back like the water was trying to murder him.

Andie let out a scream, drawing Pierce's attention away from the terrified Eltarian soldier. Felina seemed to be using some sort of spell on her, and Andie's morph failed as she struggled against it.

"Sis!" Darcy screamed. She was caught up with Raffitty and couldn't get to her. The mysterious Yellow Ranger was battling the freaky monster they'd shown up to fight to begin with. Scott was seriously hurt and not moving much, and Greg was trying to cover him.

Pierce flung the puddle at Neptune, who fell apart in his panic. He raced toward Andie, standing in front of her protectively.

"I know who you are! You _cannot_ be allowed to live! Remember so I can destroy you myself!" Felina shouted.

"Back off, Bitch Witch!" Pierce told Felina.

"Such disrespect!" Felina said. "Your Mystic isn't here to fight your battle for you this time, Green Ranger."

"I don't need him to fight. I fight my _own_ battles." Pierce aimed his trident straight at her.

Felina laughed. "Perhaps Raff had _reason_ to fear the prophecy," she said.

" _What_ prophecy?" Pierce demanded.

Felina laughed again before increasing whatever she was doing to Andie. Suddenly, Zuzu flew straight at her head.

"Ah! Stupid bird! What are you _doing?"_ Felina demanded.

Zuzu pecked her forehead before flying away. Felina's spell seemed to break as she cursed at the bird.

Andie stopped moving. She curled up in a ball, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. Since Felina vanished, Pierce knelt beside her.

"Andie... Andie, are you okay?" He asked.

"Don't!" Andie cried out. Her eyes were terrified and it didn't seem like she was all there.

"Andie, it's okay... You're okay," Pierce said gently. He knew PTSD when he saw it. He _had_ it, after all. He didn't try to touch her, but stayed close so he could protect her from anyone who tried to attack.

Yellow picked up speed and helped Darcy chase everyone off. When they were finally gone, Greg helped Scott get closer to Pierce and Andie. Yellow sped off as usual. Darcy headed toward them.

"Is she hurt?" Greg asked.

"I don't think there are any physical injuries," Pierce said.

"Sis... Sis, it's me," Darcy said. "Can you hear me?"

"He knows..." Andie whispered in terror. Her words even gave _Pierce_ chills.

"Who knows what?" Pierce asked gently. "Talk to me, Andie... Tell me what happened," he urged her patiently.

Darcy looked at him with obvious surprise. "What?" He asked. "I'm not _always_ a dick."

"He knows who I am..." Andie said.

"Who is he, Andie?" Pierce asked.

" _Zell. "_ With that, Andie began violently shaking.

"She's having a seizure!" Scott said in horror.

"Hold her down," Greg said. "I know she'll freak out, but she might hurt herself otherwise."

"He's right," Darcy said. She held Andie's legs. Pierce grabbed her arms.

"Bring the girl to me!" A voice commanded.

Pierce looked up. "Amos? What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"There's no _time,_ Pierce! Bring her here."

The use of his actual name told Pierce how serious this was. "Who the hell is that guy?" Darcy demanded.

"Amos is a Shaman. He's been helping me. You can trust him," Pierce said.

"Andie won't be okay with some strange man touching her."

" _Pierce!"_ Amos said again.

Pierce stared into her eyes urgently. "Darcy, whatever's happening to her is beyond our skill level. Amos can help. I won't let him hurt her. I promise."

As Andie's seizure got even worse, Darcy nodded. She let Pierce scoop Andie up in his arms and carry her to Amos, which wasn't easy with how violently she was twitching.

Amos took Andie and gently laid her down inside of a circle of candles. He cradled her in his arms and began speaking a language Pierce couldn't understand.

"Um... What's he doing?" Scott asked nervously.

"Some Native American magic I don't really understand," Pierce said. "Amos has been helping me since we got our stones..."

"You have a pet Shaman? Do we _all_ get one? Because that would be cool... "

"He's not my pet, Dumbass. He's the guy who saved my life when my brother died. The one everyone told me didn't exist."

This effectively shut Scott up. Andie stopped twitching, but began screaming. That got Pierce's attention, along with everyone else.

"Sera!" She screamed. "Sera! Ash!"

Darcy stiffened at the words. After a moment, she began moving toward Andie. Pierce was pretty sure she didn't even realize she was doing it. When she was finally kneeling beside the circle, she looked at Amos.

"Go ahead," he said. "You may reach through."

Darcy touched Andie. "Shhh... I'm here... Daphne," she said.

"Daphne? Who's Daphne?" Scott asked.

"Serafine?" Andie asked in a small voice.

"Is she possessed or something?" Pierce asked.

"No," Amos said. "She is awake... And she is not ready yet. This isn't safe."

"Serafine... Sera, I'm frightened..." Andie nearly whispered.

"It's me," Darcy said gently. "Go back to sleep, Daphne. You're safe now."

"Not safe... He... He's _here."_ Andie began twitching again.

Darcy seemed to snap out of whatever had just happened. "Andie!" She cried out.

"Step back! He is draining her," Amos said urgently. Darcy reluctantly moved back slightly. "She cannot defend herself yet. Pierce! Come help me!"

Pierce didn't argue. He hurried to the Shaman's side. "Take her hand," Amos said. Pierce nodded and did it.

Pierce was stunned as he felt himself connecting to Andie's energy. "Anchor her," Amos instructed. "Remind her who she is. I _must_ put Daphne to sleep. It is the only way to protect her for now."

Even though he had no idea what he was doing, Pierce followed his instinct. He held onto Andie for dear life. Suddenly, he could see what she saw. A terrifying man was brutally murdering her, but her only thought was of protecting her son, the little boy on the other side of the room... Suddenly, she flashed forward through time. There were knights and a King and... Ivan? Pierce watched through Andie's eyes as she laughed and smiled and kissed Ivan, her heart filled with love... And then grief... _So_ much grief...

"Don't get stuck, Little Fish. You aren't where you need to be yet," Amos called, seemingly from a great distance. Pierce held Andie tighter and they moved forward again, toward the sound of his voice. He was positive he was in Andie's mind now as he saw her mother, passed out and stoned. A ceiling began falling apart, and a very tiny Andie tried to shield her mother with her body... Then she was sitting with her mom, trying to stay awake and look after her... She blacked out from exhaustion and woke to find her mother dead from an overdose... Then she was older and with her father. He was angry... _So_ angry... He screamed, and he hit her, and then he pulled out a knife and stabbed her more than once, until Andie hit him over the head with his own baseball bat and fled the house. She was dying... She had to get help, but she was so scared...

 _I'm here, Andie. You're not alone,_ Pierce thought. _You made it. You survived, and you're safe, but you have to wake up... I'm with you. I'm not letting go._

Finally, Pierce felt Andie gasp and he opened his eyes. She was in tears, but she wasn't twitching anymore. She took several deep breaths before burying her face in Pierce's shoulder.

Pierce held her, knowing exactly what she was feeling. "It's okay," he said aloud gently. "You're safe. It's over, Andie. It's safe now."

Darcy watched him in surprise. When he finally released Andie, Darcy nodded at him before taking her sister into her arms.

Amos put a hand on his back. "You did well, Little Fish," he said affectionately.

"Was that real?" Pierce asked.

"Very. The angry sorceress unlocked her past life too quickly. A very dangerous entity latched on and drained much of her life force. The shock of the energy loss caused the seizure. I thought I had her, but when your Lady of Fire unlocked her own past self briefly, Andie connected entirely, and he was able to snatch her back. If I hadn't locked Daphne off, we would have lost her."

Andie was drinking water as Darcy came toward them. "She called me Serafine..." She said.

"Yes, Lady of Fire," Amos said.

"Darcy," Pierce told him.

"Darcy."

"Lido called me Bella... And Belladonna... Belladonna didn't feel right, and I straight-up _hated_ when he called me Bella... But Serafine is different... I feel her inside of me," Darcy said.

"Belladonna was your given name. Zell himself nicknamed you Bella when he was your mentor... But the name you claimed in public was Serafine, a name of Fire. It gave you power, which is likely why Zell refused to use it... There is much you must remember, Darcy... But not today."

Pierce wondered how Amos knew all of that, but he decided not to ask.

"Is Andie going to be okay?" Scott asked as he and Greg got closer.

"For now, yes," Amos said. "If my Little Fish had not been here, it might have been too late for me to save her on my own, but Zell was not expecting _two_ Shaman warriors."

"I'm not a Shaman," Pierce insisted, but having just literally touched Andie's soul, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"You are not _trained,_ Little Fish, but today proved just how powerful a Shaman you already are." Amos looked remarkably proud, and it surprised Pierce to realize how good that felt. He'd been trying to get his father to look at him like that for years.

As Amos left, Darcy touched Pierce's arm. "Thank you," she said.

"No big deal," Pierce said.

"You were really sweet with her."

He shrugged. "She needed it."

"Pierce... You're not what I thought you were."

He frowned at her. "Yes I am."

"No... There's more to you."

"You're delusional. I'm an asshole. That's all." He looked back at Andie. She seemed much calmer now. "You okay?" He asked.

"I think so... I can't really remember what just happened, but I know you helped me, so... Thank you," Andie said.

"No problem. I'm heading home." He walked away before anyone else could accuse him of caring.

 _ **VIDA**_

She was walking with Chip when she sensed trouble. "Tia..." She said.

"Huh?" Chip asked.

"Tia, from Team Magic... Aisha's daughter? The one who had to kill her when she turned evil? I feel her... Something's wrong."

She followed her instinct until she could hear an unexpected voice... _Nick's_ voice... "Bitch! I'll knock you up again, you slut!" He shouted.

Vida and Chip exchanged glances before rushing toward the voice of their team leader. Tia ran straight into Vida and let out a startled cry. Not much shook the seventeen-year-old up, but something had clearly terrified her. Vida understood Nick's words now... He'd attacked Tia before.

 _Something is wrong with his energy..._ Vida remembered. _Udonna and Clare weren't sure what it was..._

Vida protectively wrapped her own magic around Tia. "Run, Tia," she whispered. Tia looked at her gratefully before running off. Vida desperately tried to think of a logical explanation for what they'd just overheard. "Nick... What the _hell_ is going on?"

"I don't know!" Nick said, trying to play innocent. "She just went psycho and attacked me! Wasn't her mom the one who turned evil? Maybe she's following in her footsteps."

"Cut the crap, Nick! Tia _killed_ Aisha for turning evil! She didn't turn."

"Nick... We heard what you said to her," Chip said nervously.

"What? Guys, it was her spell! It made me lose it for a second," Nick insisted.

"She's just a _kid,_ for shit's sake, Nick! How _could_ you?" Vida demanded. She felt sick. This was her team leader... The son of their beloved mentor... The source of pure good from the day he was born... Not to mention, her sister's ex-boyfriend... Could he _really_ be a monster? Then again, Tia had no reason to lie. Vida had been training with Tia in the sacred space Adam's daughter Sage had set up. That girl was as honest as they came, and she was pretty fearless... Yet she'd been terrified of Nick.

"Zell makes a good offer," Nick said, apparently realizing Vida wasn't buying his crap. "He was able to amplify my powers and take me to levels I never _dreamed_ of, Vida... He made me unstoppable... And he promised my child with Tia would be even stronger."

"It's _true?"_ Chip asked in horror. "Who _are_ you?" The disgust was clear in his voice.

"The strongest magician here."

"We'll see about that!" Vida declared.

Nick laughed before shooting a spell at her. Vida dodged it and shot one back. This went on for several minutes until Nick suddenly declared, "I took your sister's virginity, too. It wasn't easy, but I talked her into it... She _cried,_ you know... But she consented, so I didn't do anything wrong... Poor Madison _actually_ thought I loved her!" He was laughing harder now.

"You _bastard!"_ Vida screamed. She reached deep down for her strongest spell, and that gave Nick the opening he needed.

"Vida!" Chip screamed. He attacked Nick, making Nick's spell miss her. Chip, the only one in the room who wasn't using magic, struggled with Nick for a minute before Nick snapped Chip's neck right before Vida could reach them.

Vida reacted before she could think and blasted Nick with the strongest spell she knew. It killed him instantly, and he fell to the floor with his eyes still open, staring at her accusingly.

Vida covered her mouth in horror. _What did I just do?_ She thought frantically. Their magic was not meant to be used to kill, and not only had she killed her teammate, but she'd killed her team _leader..._ Udonna's son... Did this make her as evil as Nick?

Looking at Chip's body, Vida began to cry. "Oh, Chip... Why?" She whispered. He'd been an idiot to try to take on Nick by himself, but that idiot had saved her life... And lost his. She pulled him into her arms and wept over him.

It took Vida several minutes to pull herself together. Once she did, she used magic to transport both Chip and Nick to a new location. She might have killed Udonna's son, but she could at least make sure her old mentor got to say a proper goodbye to him.

Vida began walking aimlessly, tears streaming down her cheeks. It wasn't until she walked straight into Ivan that she even realized where she was.

"Lady Vida?" Ivan asked. "Why do you cry? What has happened?"

"I killed him..." Vida whispered.

"Who, Vida?" Ivan asked gently. "Who did you kill?"

"Nick... My team leader... I... I killed him."

"You would never do such a thing without reason. What was the cause?"

"He admitted he raped a kid... And then, he... He killed Chip..." She began sobbing harder. To her surprise, Ivan pulled her into his arms.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Lady Vida... Let this out. Weep now, and head back into battle stronger."

Vida was a hysterical mess at first, but she found strength as Ivan held her and spoke to her kindly. Soon, she was calmer. She took a deep breath. "I'm okay," she said.

"Then back to battle we go. Allow me to lead you to your next destination."

"I think I need the time alone. I'm focused, Ivan. I can do this."

"Very well. I shall see you at the end, Lady Vida." He bowed to her before walking away.

Vida forced herself to remain calm as she headed deeper into the battle.

 _ **IVAN**_

His heart broke for Vida, but Ivan had a job to do. He headed to meet up with some of his teammates. "Take this, Tyler," Shelby was saying as Ivan arrived. She handed him an impressive-looking weapon. "It's my baby, and I only trust you with it."

Tyler smiled at her. "It looks great," he said. He kissed Shelby before aiming the weapon to test out how it felt.

Suddenly, the weapon began to spark. An army of Venjix attack bots burst into the room. Ivan saw Koda and Chase standing close by and helped them defend the outer part of the room. While caught in the middle of that, Ivan saw James run toward his son.

"It's infected!" James shouted.

"What?" Tyler asked.

James had no time to explain. He grabbed Shelby's weapon from Tyler's hands just as it exploded. "Dad!" Tyler screamed.

"Tyler! Is everyone okay over there?" Chase shouted.

"Dad! Oh God... Oh, God, no... Please..." Tyler cried out.

"Ivan! Cover them!" Chase said.

Ivan made his way past several attack bots until he reached Tyler, Shelby, and James. Tyler stood up and began to fight again. Ivan realized James was dead when he saw his unblinking eyes staring blankly ahead.

"Sir Tyler... I am truly sorry," Ivan said.

"There's no time for that right now," Tyler said numbly.

"Oh God... What did I do?" Shelby whispered in horror. She stared at James in shock, not moving or trying to defend herself as the attack bots swarmed around her.

"Carry my dad," Tyler said to Ivan. "Get him out."

Ivan nodded. "You have my word," he replied.

Tyler rushed to Shelby's side. He fought off the attack bots who tried to kill her. Shelby continued staring into space in shock. Tyler scooped her up and carried her out. Ivan carried James, following Tyler's lead. Koda and Chase were right behind them. Only when they reached safety did everyone stop. Tyler put Shelby down and refused to look at her.

"Tyler..." Chase began. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Man."

"He die very brave. With honor," Koda said somberly.

"Indeed. A hero to the end," Ivan agreed.

"Tyler..." Shelby sobbed. "I'm _so_ sorry... I... I didn't know..."

"Not now," Tyler said softly.

"Please, Tyler, listen to me! I didn't know it was infected with Venjix-"

"You _should_ have!" Tyler snapped. Shelby looked like he'd slapped her. Gentler, he added, "They warned you, Shelby. Kendall warned you it was flawed. Justin and Billy were concerned. Doctor K herself said it might be vulnerable... But you didn't listen. You didn't double check it... And now, my father is dead. I just got him back, and he's gone... Forever this time... So I'm sorry... But I can't do this right now." He looked at Koda. "Keep her safe."

Koda nodded. He forced Shelby to walk away. "She doesn't deserve protection," Chase said. "Or kindness. She killed your father, Mate..."

"I know... But we're Power Rangers. We protect people... Even people we don't like," Tyler said. He sighed. "Ivan, get my dad somewhere safe, and then meet up with us. We still have a mission to complete."

"Of course," Ivan said. He walked down the corridors carrying his fallen friend. He'd lost friends in battle before, but this was different. James and Tyler had surely deserved better than this. As he gently placed James in one of the designated safe areas, Ivan bowed respectfully. "You fought with great honor, Sir James. Your son is safe thanks to your sacrifice... You shall be missed, my friend." With that, Ivan left to head to find the rest of his team.

 _ **VIDA**_

Some time had passed and the battle was over. Tommy was safe and had once again become a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, this time a previously unseen Gold one. The casualty list was unbearably long, but now the survivors stood together trying to cope with a final horror. Before Billy and Josh had finally killed her, the evil demigoddess Merkhet had impaled Kira. Her boyfriend Dustin was hysterical. Almost everyone was watching in horror. Kira had brought them all together, but in a final heroic move, she'd jumped in front of Tommy and taken the attack meant for him.

"I'm okay," Kira kept repeating. She was obviously in shock.

"Kira... Please..." Dustin whispered in horror. "Please don't die..."

"You don't get to leave me, Kira," Tommy said. "I am _not_ losing another daughter today. I _refuse_ to lose you, too." Tommy's daughter Katie had shocked everyone by turning evil. She'd killed a member of the Samurai team and their mentor, and she'd nearly killed Kimberly's son before her cousin, Thorn, had been forced to kill her. Thorn looked broken now. Vida knew how he felt.

"You won't," a voice said.

Hope filled Vida as she saw the Mystic Mother standing before them. "Mom?" Zedd and Rita's daughter Angie asked. In that realm, the Mystic Mother was known as Rita Repulsa. She'd been killed while still evil after sacrificing herself to save her daughter.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's me," the Mystic Mother replied.

"How?" Angie asked between sobs as she hugged her mother.

"Casey saved me," the Mystic Mother replied. Casey was Tommy's deceased sister, Adam's wife, and Thorn and Sage's mother. "She helped me heal from everything I've done... She let me meet my mother... And now, I'm here... Exactly where I should be."

"Mystic Mother?" Xander asked in confusion.

"In your realm, yes. That is my name." She smiled.

What was left of Vida's team bowed respectfully. Vida ran to her. "Mystic Mother... I need your help! I need you to undo something I did. Please..." She begged.

"Vida..." She said sadly. "I wish that I could... I am the source of all good magic, but Nick turned evil. I cannot help him."

"But I killed Udonna's son!" Vida sobbed.

"Udonna will understand. He turned his back on all his parents stood for. I can, however, ease your pain in another way..."

Suddenly, Chip walked into the room. Vida nearly fainted. Instead, she asked, "What the fuck? _Chip?!"_ It had to be a cruel trick... She'd watched him die... She'd held his dead body and cried over him...

"It's me," he promised.

His goofy, awkward grin convinced her. Vida flung her arms around him. "Don't you _ever_ die on me again, you idiot! I love you, you freaking moron!"

"You brought him back?" Madison asked.

"I did, sweetheart," the Mystic Mother replied. "Chip never should have died to begin with. Just as Kira shouldn't. Also, I find her amusing, and I'd like for her to stick around... So let me help her." She knelt beside Kira and began healing her. When she pulled the spear out, Kira was fine.

"Thank God..." Tommy whispered.

When Tommy released Kira, Dustin pulled her into his arms. "I love you," he said. "I love you so freaking much and thank you for not dying because it's been a really fucked-up day but that would be too much..."

Vida was crying hard as she whispered against Chip's ear, "I love you..."

"I love you, too, V," he replied.

"No, Chip... I _love_ you... I fucking _love_ you and you _died_ and everything in me broke... You can't leave me... Ever... I'm in love with you, you dumbass, and I need you to not die. Okay?"

Chip stared at her in surprise. "Well? _Say_ something, asshole!" Vida demanded.

"Okay," he said.

" _Okay?!"_

"Okay, I will do my very best not to die again... And I love you, too, Vida. I've been in love with you for years."

"Kiss me, you jerk..."

Chip leaned in close and kissed her. It healed a small part of what had broken in her... But she couldn't stop thinking about what she'd done. She didn't know what that meant for her, but for now, she was just beyond grateful that the Mystic Mother had brought Chip back. She'd been given a second chance, and she refused to waste it.

 _ **FELINA**_

She shuddered as she returned from her vision. "Is it over?" Raffitty asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Did he survive?"

"Zell survived, but he is very weak. His energy was stolen from him, even after he killed his son and took back what the boy took long ago."

"Zordon is dead?" Raffitty asked in surprise.

"No. Zordon _was_ dead. Two Mystics brought him back... But he is fifteen and hardly has any power."

"Excellent news."

"Indeed. Zell will need time, but he will grow strong once more, Raff. We should help him-"

"No."

"Raffitty, he is a powerful ally-"

"And a _dangerous_ one. We will not go to Zell unless and until we are ready."

Felina was furious, but she remained quiet. Zell had been her mentor. He'd given her everything, and she was eager for their reunion, but for now, she must be patient. All things would come in due time.

 _ **DARCY**_

The flashes haunted her nightmares. She hadn't remembered being Serafine... But for just a few minutes, she had _become_ her. Now, Darcy was seeing images that she couldn't quite put together.

She was a young girl in a village. She had magic, especially fire magic, and she was strong. As a teenager, her power grew to previously unseen levels. She moved to a busier city but visited the village often to see her little sister, Daphne, who was still quite young... Ash, who was only a year younger than Serafine, had followed her as he always did. They were inseparable, practically like twins.

The sudden sense of danger consumed her. Darcy awoke screaming as she felt like someone was about to attack her.

"Darcy? Darcy, what's wrong?" Andie asked, running into the room. Darcy's parents were right behind her.

"I'm okay," Darcy said. "It was just a bad dream."

Her parents insisted on comforting her for a bit before they left. Darcy motioned for Andie to join her on her bed. "Be my teddy bear tonight?" Darcy asked. Andie didn't like strangers touching her, but she had no issue with snuggling up with Darcy, and right now, all Darcy wanted was to hold her sister. She couldn't tell if the urge came from herself or from Serafine.

As Andie curled up beside her, Darcy closed her eyes. _You have to find Ash,_ she told herself. Somehow, she knew the three of them were stronger together, and she had a feeling they'd need that strength _very_ soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

 _ **GREG**_

He hadn't slept for more than an hour at a time since he'd found the notebooks. Thanks to his photographic memory, Greg had memorized the translation key and now had a fairly firm grasp of this strange language. He'd been translating it for the better part of the last week, but it didn't make much sense. Much of it was definitely missing.

"If only I could see the original text for myself..." Greg said aloud. "There must be a way..."

Suddenly, Greg's entire body began tingling. He let out a cry of surprise as he found himself being transported to a new location. He landed unsteadily and fell onto his butt. It took Greg a minute to adjust to his new settings. He was in some sort of wooded area. The animals he saw were unlike any he'd seen before... Until a bird perched beside him.

For a moment, Greg panicked, thinking it was Zuzu. He realized quickly, however, that this was a different phelinx. It watched him curiously, and Greg prayed it wouldn't try to bite him like Zuzu was so fond of doing.

"Hello, Mr. Phelinx... Or Miss... What are you doing here?" Greg asked.

The bird didn't attack him, but it didn't answer him either. Suddenly, it lost interest in him and flew away. Greg sighed as he finally got back on his feet. This had turned out to be a very strange day.

A strange girl spoke to him in a language that seemed familiar, but Greg knew it wasn't English. He was startled when he spun around to look at her and realized she had blue skin. He might have run, but her pale grey eyes looked at him with concern and she smiled at him reassuringly. As Greg watched the wind move her bright red hair around, she spoke again.

"I'm sorry... I don't understand what you're saying," Greg said.

"Ah. English," the girl said. "You are of Earth?"

Greg suddenly had a very bad feeling. "Yes," he replied nervously. "And I'm not there, am I?"

The girl laughed. "You _are_ lost... No, you are not on Earth. You are on Eltar."

" _Eltar?!"_ This was impossible... Yet here he was. Greg shook his head. "Gram's going to _kill_ me..."

"Someone is trying to kill you?" The girl asked with alarm.

"No, not literally... Well, probably not anyway... My grandmother is a bit overprotective of me. She's not going to like that I left the planet without permission..."

"You are an unusual boy," she said with a smile. "My name is Mena. What is yours?"

"I'm Greg. Gregory Matthew Arnold, Junior, actually... But, you know... Greg is fine."

Mena giggled. "Perhaps I can help you, Gregory Matthew Arnold, Junior. Whew! That is a mouthful! We are sometimes very formal here on Eltar, but I like the sound of _Greg._ So, welcome, Greg. Why did you teleport here?"

"Teleport? I can't teleport..."

"Yet you did. I saw you appear."

"This is impossible..."

"What were you doing before you arrived here, Greg?"

"I was translating something, and I wished I could see the original text."

"And then, you were teleported here. Clearly, what you seek must be nearby. Come. Perhaps I can help you find it." Mena took his hand and they began to walk. He noticed her eyes glowing bright white and froze.

"Your eyes!" He exclaimed.

"What about them?" Mena asked.

"They're glowing... And they turned white..."

"They do that when I use my gift... I am tracking the energy of what you are seeking. Do not be alarmed." She smiled at him again. Greg relaxed slightly.

Her eyes glowed brighter before returning to normal, and she stopped walking and pointed. "It is there," she told him.

Greg stared in shock at the pile of stones before him. He began reading some aloud.

"You are of Earth, yet you read Ancient Eltarian?" Mena asked in surprise.

"My parents copied some of this message down... But they can't have been here," Greg said.

"These slabs have been touched by magic, long ago... Whoever wrote the message sent it elsewhere... Perhaps to Earth. A truly powerful magician could have done it, but words getting lost along the way would not be unheard of with such a great distance. Whoever sent the message must have been quite desperate... "

Photographic memory or not, Greg was too overwhelmed to absorb everything. He pulled out his cell phone and began taking pictures of each and every slab so he could study the message later.

He heard Mena gasp. "There is a great evil here... " She whispered as she touched the ground. "There is much danger... It's... It is impossible..."

"Mena, what's wrong?" Greg asked.

"This message was from a man who died long ago... He was sentenced to die after brutally murdering his sister. I know the story... It was so horrific what happened to this family... We are a peaceful people. Eltarians had never seen such savagery! The legend is still told today."

"What happened?"

"There were three siblings... The eldest was a powerful sorceress. At sixteen, she moved from her quiet village to the city so she could use her magic to help more people. She impressed the Great Wizard and he took her on as a student. They fell in love and all was well until her brother, the wise scholar, took her life. There was so much rage and blood... When the Great Wizard was finally able to subdue him, the brother never spoke again. Grieving his lost lover, the Great Wizard exposed her brother as her killer, charged him with high treason for killing his lover, and sentenced him to death. The two left behind a sister. She was younger. The Great Wizard took her under his wing and helped her through her grief. Eventually, he fell in love with her. They ultimately married, but years later, she met a similar fate to her sister. Her very young son witnessed it all and said a cloaked monster murdered her. The Great Wizard was heartbroken she'd been butchered while he was away... After someone found her son refusing to release her body, they called the Great Wizard home. He stayed after that, and when he had to focus his energy, he would reside in a tube in the house which helped him handle all of that power."

"Wait... The younger sister died the same way the older one did and no one considered that the brother who was put to death may have been innocent?" This bothered Greg on a deep level. An innocent man may have died for no reason...

"Many claimed the monster the boy saw was the brother's evil spirit. No one would have harmed the Great Wizard's wife. She was pure of heart and basically beloved by the entire planet. The brother had been proven to be capable of this unspeakable savagery before, so he was the only suspect who made sense."

"That's ridiculous! Did they even _look_ for her killer?"

"Oh, yes, of course. The Great Wizard tasked an Aviary with finding her killer, but after the Great Wizard was killed, the Aviary vanished into the woods."

"Wait... The Great Wizard was killed?"

"Did I forget to mention he turned out to be extraordinarily evil? His son destroyed him, and the people of Eltar came to know the boy as Zordon, the Great Sage of Eltar."

"Zordon? Like, the Power Rangers guy?" Vida had just barely told them about him before she and Ivan had left.

"Yes, the Power Rangers! The greatest heroes to ever exist!"

Greg blushed. "Well, some of us, maybe... The rest of us are still learning."

"You're a Power Ranger?" Excitement lit up Mena's eyes.

"A new one, but yes."

"That's amazing! What color are you?"

"Blue."

Mena smiled. "Blue's my favorite ."

Greg blushed. "Um... Mena... Do you have any idea how I can get home?"

"Teleporting to Eltar from Earth is somewhat impossible... Yet you did it. You must have great power, Greg."

"I don't think I do... I mean, I have some power over the earth, but... Well, this isn't Earth."

"Your magic is based on nature. The planet is irrelevant." Mena put an encouraging hand on his arm. "You will find your way, Greg... But for now, you are here for a reason."

He nodded. This place felt oddly familiar to him. He put his hand on the ground and focused, not sure why he was doing it. Suddenly, a hole opened up and a black pouch floated up to him. Mena watched in awe as Greg took the pouch in his hand and opened it.

The charm inside heated up in his hand. It was shaped like a fox of some sort. "The talisman of the brother!" Mena cried in shock.

"What?" Greg asked.

"That talisman went missing either right before or right after the eldest sister was killed... It belonged to the brother. It's been described in detail over the years because the brother never went anywhere without it. Serafine made it for him."

"Serafine?" Greg remembered Andie crying out for Serafine while she'd been seizing.

"The elder sister," Mena explained.

A chill moved through Greg. He put the talisman in his pocket. He'd have to find a way to get it to Darcy and Andie... If he ever made it back to Earth.

 _ **ALLIE**_

Being with Freddy made her happier than she'd ever been. In fact, she was pretty sure she'd never _actually_ experienced happiness before. She'd believed she was happy, but this was... Different.

Allie rambled pleasantly about a million different topics before she realized Freddy was just staring at her. "What is it, Freddy?" She asked.

"You're beautiful," Freddy said simply.

Allie smiled. As Freddy wrapped his arms around her, Allie felt... Nervous? That was unusual. Did she like it? She wasn't sure... What was happening? She'd have to ask her sister later. Maybe this was what it meant to be in love?

She rested her head on Freddy's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head affectionately. Allie really liked that. When she finally looked into his eyes again, Freddy asked, "Would it be okay if I _really_ kissed you?"

Allie blinked at him. "You're asking permission?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah. This thing we've got is new. I don't want you to feel rushed or anything..."

No one had ever asked her permission for anything so personal before. Allie just did whatever she was told. She wasn't sure how to respond.

"Allie, it's cool," Freddy said. "You don't have to say yes. I can wait as long as you want me to."

Allie couldn't believe how sweet Freddy was being. "No, it's okay," she said. "You can kiss me. I think... I think I'd really like that."

Freddy grinned. Gently, he leaned in, pulling Allie closer to him. He put his lips on hers and Allie experienced something she'd never known before... She _felt._

 _It's different with him,_ Allie realized. Freddy didn't tell her what to do or think... And for the first time ever, Allie was beginning to feel on her own, not just because someone told her what she was feeling.

She kissed Freddy back because she _really_ wanted to. It wasn't like when her Uncle Raff was alone with her and told her what to do... Raff had been telling Allie to kiss him and do other, far more adult things with him, for over a year, but Allie had never considered saying no. Allie wasn't _allowed_ to tell her uncle no about anything. She also wasn't allowed to tell anyone what they were doing. It was private, and Raff valued privacy. Allie realized for the first time that she didn't like doing things with Raff. She _did_ like feeling Freddy so close to her though. She could get used to that.

 _Uncle Raff will be furious if he finds out,_ she thought. _You're a teenager, Allie. Teenagers are rebellious. It's a right of passage to break the rules, right?_ That was the moment that Allie decided dating Freddy and not telling Raff would be her very first act of teenaged rebellion.

 _ **IVAN**_

He found Shelby quietly sobbing as she packed a suitcase. "Lady Shelby..." Ivan said with concern. He hated to see a woman in tears.

Shelby looked up at him. "Hey, Ivan," she said sadly.

He handed her a handkerchief. Shelby wiped away her tears. "M'Lady, you must stop dwelling on your guilt," he said gently.

"I messed up, Ivan... And it got my boyfriend's father killed... The father he'd only recently gotten back... _I_ did that!"

"Indeed you did, M'Lady... Yet dwelling on that fact does nothing to change it. James is gone. You cannot bring him back, but perhaps you can learn from your mistakes."

"Tyler won't speak to me... He won't answer his phone, or texts, or even acknowledge me in public. If I walk into a room, he walks out... He won't even speak to me long enough to break up with me, but obviously, that's what he wants."

"M'Lady, I beg thy forgiveness for being blunt, but... Tyler has no obligation to speak to you. The depth of his grief is extreme and if he cannot bring himself to be near you, that is his right."

Shelby started crying harder. Ivan put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You made a mistake, Shelby," he said. "You are human. This mistake was far worse than most, but when that happens, all one can do is learn from it and never do it again."

"Kendall's determined to get my energem to choose someone else... Someone worthy," Shelby said.

"You were worthy once, Shelby. Perhaps you can get there again. It is the energem's choice, not Kendall's."

"Everyone hates me!"

"That is simply not true! I certainly don't. As for the others... They are angry, M'Lady, but they do not hate you."

" _Chase_ does. He told me I'm a worthless excuse for a human being... And Kendall hates me, but she always has."

"Do not worry about that. You must earn their respect by becoming a better person. Learn to listen to others. You must become the force of Good I know you can be."

Shelby nodded. Ivan hoped his words had truly reached her. There might be hope for Shelby if she could learn from this. If not, Ivan feared what path she would end up on.

 _ **VIDA**_

She hated funerals. Vida was glad that Tommy had made the call to hold one memorial for the three traitors, then a much larger one for the other Rangers who had lost their lives. Everyone would be at the second one, but only some people came to the funeral for the Rangers who had turned... Tommy's daughter, Katie, had shocked everyone by turning and proving she was evil just like her mother, Katherine. Tommy was just barely holding himself together because of that. Dax from Operation Overdrive had murdered his teammate Ronnie and had tried to kill Emily from the Samurai team... And then, there was Nick.

It had been two days, and Vida was still broken. Her entire team had come to this funeral, united in spite of Nick's betrayal. Operation Overdrive had not gone that route, and only Mack, their leader, had shown up for Dax.

A powerful energy hit and Vida's team stood at attention. It had been unofficially decided that Xander was in charge now, but even he seemed uncertain what to do as Udonna walked straight to her son's casket.

"Udonna... I'm so sorry," Vida said, her voice cracking with emotion.

Udonna looked at her sadly before pulling her into her arms lovingly. Vida was stunned. "My dear Vida... I know you did what was necessary. Bowen turned his back on the light and left you no choice... I could never be angry with you for doing the right thing, no matter how difficult," Udonna said.

"Chip! I'm so glad you're not dead!" Clare proclaimed, bouncing and sobbing at the same time as she flung her arms around Chip.

"Thanks, Clare," he said, hugging her back. "So am I!"

"Daggeron..." Madison said softly with tears in her eyes. Vida saw Daggeron immediately wrap her sister in his arms and whisper soothing words into her hair.

Vida finally spotted a devastated-looking Leanbow... Nick's father had never looked so broken. "Leanbow... Can you ever forgive me?" Vida asked.

Leanbow looked at her with sorrow before saying, "You are courageous, strong, and pure of heart, Vida. There is nothing to forgive."

Vida started crying harder. She didn't deserve the forgiveness of Nick's parents, yet they'd both given it to her. Chip pulled her into his arms and she cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay, V," he said softly.

It was anything but okay, but having Chip there helped her slightly. She barely registered Tommy's words as he led the memorial. He spoke of how, even though they'd betrayed the Rangers, Nick, Dax, and Katie had been their teammates, their friends, and their family.

"How is he even talking?" Vida whispered aloud. "His own daughter is on that list."

"He's Tommy," Chip whispered back with a shrug. "He keeps fighting, no matter how impossibly hard things get. He's the most Rangery Power Ranger _ever._ But it's obvious this broke his heart... I think he blames himself for all the dead Rangers because we came together to save him, you know?"

"He shouldn't. He didn't ask to get kidnapped by, like, every bad guy ever."

"Being alive when so many others aren't isn't an easy thing to deal with..."

Vida looked at him with concern. "Chip... Are you upset the Mystic Mother brought you back?"

"No. I'm grateful. Being dead sort of sucked... But it _is_ hard to know I got a second chance and no one else did."

"Zeke did." Zeke was Rocky's son, the Red Ranger on the team of Legacy Rangers. He'd been killed in the battle saving a friend's life, much like Chip had been. Tommy's sister Casey ruled over the Underworld now that she was dead and she'd given the kid a choice to stay dead or go back. He hadn't even hesitated before telling her to send him back. That was good, because Zeke was all Rocky had, and Rocky had fallen apart after watching him die.

"That's true... But Zeke had a choice. The Mystic Mother chose to save me, and I'm not sure why... I'm honored, but there were so many others who died, too. I' m not sure why she brought me back... She just told me that I was meant for more. I have no idea what... Working at the store for the rest of my life? That hardly seems like a divine purpose, you know?"

"Come with me," Vida said.

"Huh?"

"When the memorials are done, Dummy. Come with me to Stone Hollow. I don't think I can handle being away from you right now anyway, and I've got these kids to mentor... These awesome, brave, totally clueless kids who really need me to guide them and protect them... If that's not a divine purpose, what is? Help me, Chip. It'll be fun."

"You mean... Just pick up and leave? Toby would freak out..."

"Toby has Leelee, and Xander will be heading back, too."

"I thought you said that wasn't enough."

"He's managed with just Leelee since we got here. He'll be fine... But your purpose in life is _not_ to spend eternity in a record store... So let me help you find out what it is."

Chip smiled at her. "Okay," he said. "I'm up for an adventure."

Vida was thrilled. She couldn't think about letting Chip out of her sight without panicking. Now, she wouldn't have to.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY.**_

 _ **ANDIE**_

She was startled when she and Darcy arrived at school to see several police officers gathered outside.

Scott rolled up on his skateboard behind them. "What's going on?" He asked.

"I don't know," Darcy replied.

Andie had a terrible feeling as she saw two elderly people in the middle of all of the officers. They were going up to students and showing them a photo. She moved closer to get a better look. Darcy and Scott followed her lead.

"Greg..." She said softly as she saw the photograph.

His grandmother immediately turned toward her. "You know our grandson?" She asked.

"Yes... He's a friend," Andie said.

"Did something happen to him?" Darcy asked.

"He's missing," his grandfather said. "He never came home from school yesterday."

"He never _made it_ to school yesterday," his grandmother added. "I checked with all of his teachers... Do any of you know where he is?"

"We haven't seen him," Scott said. "But we'll keep an eye out, Mrs... Um... Mrs. Arnold?"

"Correct," Mrs. Arnold said. Apparently, these were Greg's paternal grandparents. None of them had ever thought to ask. "Now, if Gregory is in some sort of trouble, I don't want you covering for him. Understood?"

Mrs. Arnold was kind of intense. Greg hadn't been wrong about her being an intimidating woman, although Andie was still surprised Lido had run from her.

"Of course, Mrs. Arnold," Darcy said smoothly. "But Greg's not a kid who gets into trouble."

"He's a good boy," Mr. Arnold said with obvious affection.

"He's a _teenager._ We must be realistic, Matthew. He could have run off with some girl or something," Mrs. Arnold insisted.

" _Our_ Gregory? I'm not sure he's ever even had a _crush,_ Helen. He's got a good head on his shoulders. He wouldn't just run off."

"His _father_ did."

"Our son didn't _run off,_ Helen. He married his soulmate."

"He was too young for that."

"He was twenty-seven."

"A child!"

Matthew shook his head. "Kids, if you hear from Gregory, please call me," he said, handing them each a business card.

"Of course, Mr. Arnold," Darcy said.

"You're Gregory's friends... Possibly the first ones he's had. Please, call me Matthew."

As Helen Arnold got caught up speaking with the police, Matthew excused himself. Andie frowned. "Greg's missing... Do you think _they_ have him?" She asked softly.

"Maybe," Darcy replied. "We need to call Vida."

"What's wrong?" Pierce asked as he joined them.

"Those are Greg's grandparents," Darcy explained. "He's missing."

"Shit... What do we do now?"

"Call Vida for help."

"I guess we have no choice," Scott agreed.

Darcy pulled out her phone and dialed, putting it on speaker. Vida picked up after several rings. "What's up, Darcy?" She asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Vida... Are things okay there?" Darcy asked.

"Depends on who you ask. We'll be back in a few days."

"Um... Vida... Greg's grandparents showed up at the school today. He's sort of... Missing."

" _Missing?!_ Jeez, we go away for two weeks and you guys manage to _lose_ a teammate?"

"Well, _you're_ the one who left us unsupervised," Pierce said.

"Okay... Fair point. But what happened?" Vida asked.

"We don't know," Scott said. "He's just gone... We're thinking the rebel Eltarians must have him."

"Shit... Okay, I'll have to come back. Ivan's got to go back to his team's home for a few days... They, um... They have to bury someone."

Andie was horrified. "Someone died?" She asked.

"A _lot_ of people died... But Ivan specifically lost a teammate."

"Is he okay?" She suddenly wished Ivan was closer so she could check on him in person.

"He will be. Ivan's coping the best he can."

"What about _your_ team?"

"That's a conversation for another day. Just stay together until I get back... I have to make a few arrangements-"

"Don't rush back," Darcy said. "We can handle this."

"You called."

"For advice. You can do that from a distance. I know something shook you up, Vida. I can hear it in your voice. Tell us what to do and we'll do it."

"You have to track Greg down. It could be dangerous. Don't go into any strange places blind or alone... Stay together as a team. If you find out who has him, call me so we can make a plan. Do not do anything until you check in with me, okay? Promise."

"I promise."

"Good. Be safe, guys. Keep an eye on each other."

When Darcy hung up, Pierce frowned. "How do we track him?" He asked. "I mean... Maybe I can ask Amos to help, but... I don't know what else to do."

"Try that," Darcy said. "We'll find him, guys."

Andie felt someone watching them. She spotted Zuzu hiding in a nearby tree. "Go to class, guys. I'll catch up," she said.

"Sis, we should stay together as much as we can," Darcy protested.

"I'll be okay. I promise."

Darcy nodded. Andie headed toward the wooded area behind the school. Quickly enough, she found Lido.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I am checking on you," Lido replied.

"Why?"

"Felina nearly killed you. I have been... Concerned."

"Concerned..." She shook her head. "Where's Greg?"

"Who?"

"Our Blue Ranger... The one you and Zuzu attacked."

"Why would I know that?"

"Because your friends took him."

Lido frowned. "If we had managed to kidnap a Power Ranger, there would be great revelry among the ranks. No such celebration has occurred. We do not have your friend."

Andie sensed the truth in his words. "Then where _is_ he?" She wondered aloud.

Lido studied her. "You are upset," he observed.

"Of course I am. I care about Greg."

Lido closed his eyes. Andie could feel a strange energy in the air. After several minutes of intense silence, a bird flew down and landed on his outstretched hand. Lido stared into the bird's eyes for another minute or so before he stroked the bird's beak affectionately.

"Thank you, my friend," he said gently. "You may go now." The bird flew away.

"Do you know him?" Andie asked.

"This is the first time we have met," Lido said. "He answered my call. He was perched outside of the Blue Ranger's window when it happened."

"When _what_ happened?"

"He teleported."

"What?! We don't know how to do that!"

"Which is most likely why he has not returned. The energy he headed toward is of home, Daphne. Your friend is, or at least was, on Eltar."

"The bird told you that?"

"Yes. I am an Aviary."

"That basically means a big birdcage here."

"On Eltar, it is the term for one whose soul connects to birds. I can speak to them, and have an affinity for working with them."

Andie knew Lido was telling her the truth. "If Greg is on Eltar, how are we supposed to find him?" She asked.

"Traveling between planets is difficult, and teleporting is nearly impossible. You must possess both incredible power and the proper knowledge to do so successfully. Even _we_ cannot return home without the use of powerful portals."

"But none of us can teleport..."

"Then your friend will have to find his own way home."

Andie was worried. Greg didn't have the kind of training Lido spoke of, yet he'd somehow teleported between planets. What if he never figured out how to get back home?

 _ **VAN**_

He saw Scott pacing back and forth in the hallway. He was holding a bathroom pass, but he was nowhere near it.

"Scott? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Van! I haven't seen you all day! For a minute, I thought you were missing, too," Scott replied.

"Missing? Why would I be missing?"

"You haven't noticed the cops all over the school? My friend Greg disappeared yesterday... I'm really worried. Greg's super responsible. This isn't like him at all."

If one of Scott's friends was missing, it might be one of the Power Rangers. Van knew that, but seeing Scott so upset, he decided he had to do something. "How can I help?" He asked.

Scott looked both surprised and excited he'd asked. "Cut out with me? We can go look for him... We were told to wait and not do anything, but... I can't keep sitting around doing nothing. I'm too worried."

Van had never cut school before, but he knew it wouldn't hurt his grades. He already knew everything the school was supposed to be teaching him. "You want to cut out of a school that's crawling with cops?" Van asked.

"I like a challenge," Scott said with a laugh. "Will you come on this adventure with me?"

"Scott... I'd go _anywhere_ with you," Van said seriously. He still didn't know what to do. Scott was a great guy. He was sweet, attractive, and most importantly, he made Van laugh. Van hadn't really laughed much since his mother had died. Being with Scott made him feel _normal_ for once, like he was just a teenaged boy, not a soldier of the Rebellion. The last thing he'd ever expected was that his boyfriend was also his sworn enemy.

 _I can't betray him... But I can't betray my father, either,_ Van thought. He loved Scott, but Scott was fiercely loyal to his friends. That meant if Van hurt _any_ of the Power Rangers, it would hurt Scott. His father expected him to help the Rebellion destroy the Rangers, but if they were anything like Scott, none of them deserved to die. He already knew Chelsea was one of them, and he was pretty sure the Red Ranger who'd screamed Scott's name when he got hurt was Darcy. He genuinely considered Chelsea a friend, and she'd saved his life. Darcy was pretty cool, and she continued to be kind to Allie, which earned her extra points in Van's book. And Scott... Scott was the boy Van was definitely in love with. How could hurting them be the right answer?

Scott was staring at him. "You say the sweetest, most romantic things, Van..." He finally said. "Come on. Let's get out of here." He took Van's hand and led him to a staircase. They headed to the basement and found an unused door to exit the building. They snuck toward the woods, escaping before anyone could catch them.

"How'd you know about that exit?" Van asked.

"Chelsea. She was ticking off the best spots in the school that we're not supposed to know exist. You know her... She explores when she gets bored, and she's _always_ bored in class."

"I should have guessed... Scott, where do you think Greg might be?"

"I don't know, but I figure his house might have some clues."

"Are you planning on breaking in?"

"His grandparents are out. This is our best chance."

Van knew this was a bad idea, but he followed Scott anyway. Greg's house wasn't that far away. They reached it quickly. "Keep watch," Scott said. He went around to the back of the house. Three minutes later, the front door opened.

"How did you get in?" Van asked Scott.

"There was a window open. I... Um... I scaled the wall."

Van understood then. He'd seen Scott's ability to levitate. He'd obviously floated right in. "Great. Let's hurry before we get arrested," Van said with a slight laugh.

They found Greg's room easily. A bunch of notebooks were scattered across the bed. "What the heck is all this?" Scott asked. "It's not in English."

Van looked at one of the notebooks and barely managed to hide his surprise. The words were written in Ancient Eltarian. Van was able to understand most of it, but not everything. He 'd lived on Eltar for part of his life, but he'd also lived on Earth, so his knowledge of the ancient language was not as complete as it could be. Still, most of the words were either familiar to him or resembled the modern language enough that he was able to understand their meaning.

"It looks like he left in a hurry," Scott decided aloud. "Greg's not a kid who'd leave everything scattered around like this."

 _Compiled here is an extensive list of crimes committed by the Great Wizard of Eltar. The Great Zell is not what he appears to be,_ Van translated the first page of a notebook. _Be cautious. If found in your hands, these documents may get you killed._

"Where do you think he found all of this?" Van asked nervously. He knew who Zell was, of course. Every Eltarian knew about the "Great Wizard." They also knew he'd turned out to be the greatest evil ever, and most would no longer speak of him. The Rebellion had expressed an interest in recruiting him, but Raff was adamant that it was a bad idea. With Zell resurfacing a couple of hours away in Angel Grove, their chapter of the Rebellion could easily be the one to approach him, but Raff was holding off on that for as long as possible. Why in the world had Scott's friend come into possession of an anthology of this monster's crimes? Van wasn't sure, but he knew whatever was going on, this must have something to do with his disappearance.

"I don't know... What do you think it is?" Scott asked.

"Trouble," Van mumbled.

"Whoever you are, I called the police!" A woman shouted.

"Crap! His grandparents are like ninjas or something," Scott said. "We need to get out before they get up here."

Van was staring at the cover of one of the notebooks. The drawing on it stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Van! We have to hurry," Scott said more urgently.

Van forced himself to look away. He knew that symbol too well. It was the insignia worn by an elite branch of the Military... The same branch his mother had been part of.

As Van reached the window, Scott said, "I need you to trust me."

"I do," Van replied.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just humor me. I'll get us out of here."

Van understood then. Scott was going to use his Air magic to escape. He closed his eyes. Scott wrapped his arms around him and soon, they were moving. Van felt them float out of the window and ultimately down to the ground. The landing was a bit rough, but they were safe.

"Scott..." Van started to say.

"I jumped. I didn't want you to freak out," Scott said. Van didn't call him on the lie. Instead, they raced away from the house before Greg's grandparents could catch them. Van tried not to obsess about what he'd found, but it was impossible. Greg was in possession of records Van suspected had been lost long ago, and at least one of the notebooks implied the person writing everything down had been part of either the United States Military or the Eltarian Guard. Only members of those two groups were allowed to join the Special Forces unit his mother had been part of. Why did Greg have those notebooks?

 _ **GREG**_

He had no idea how much time had passed. Time worked differently on Eltar. Still, Greg knew he needed to get home.

"There has to be a way back to Earth..." Greg mumbled.

"You could use the portals," Mena said.

"Why didn't you suggest that sooner?"

"To get to the authorized portals, you have to get by the Eltarian Guard, and they're going to ask a _lot_ of questions... However, I happen to know where some of the _unauthorized_ ones are. They're not supposed to be used, but this is an emergency, right?"

"How do you know about them?"

"My father is Eltar's Prime Minister," Mena replied with obvious embarrassment . "Strictly speaking, I am breaking many laws by not taking you to him immediately for questioning... So why not break a few more and show you the unregulated portals?"

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"I am used to that. Come with me, Greg. You must get home." She led him to a house surrounded by overgrown woods.

"Is this place abandoned?" Greg asked.

"Yes. No one dares come here... Aside from thrill-seeking teenagers. It is believed to be quite haunted, or cursed, or possibly both."

"What was it?"

"This was the home of the Great Wizard and his family. It is the place where Zordon spent his childhood... And also the place where his mother was murdered."

"But there's a portal here?"

"Yes. The Great Wizard traveled between realms and planets freely, but portals made it much easier for him to do it. Naturally, he built his home around one. This home was built on a place of great power. That is most likely why it still stands in spite of being extremely old."

As Greg followed Mena inside, he began looking around. The home was remarkably well-preserved. Greg wondered if Zordon ever visited it, but he suspected the answer was no. He sensed something in the house, but it was not life.

Greg felt drawn to an area near the fireplace. He pulled up a floorboard, feeling drawn to something. "What are you doing?" Mena asked.

Greg pulled out two more black pouches. He opened the first and was overwhelmed with emotions he could not identify. The talisman looked similar to the one he'd found earlier, but he knew somehow that this one had belonged to Serafine. It was a dragon. He looked at the last talisman and saw that it was a bird.

"How did you find those?" Mena asked in awe.

"I just... Knew they were there. Mena... Can I keep these?"

"Those talismans are protected, Greg. If they allowed you to find them, there is a reason. I believe you are meant to have them."

Greg nodded. Mena motioned for him to follow her. They found the portal in a hidden basement. "Now... How do we work it?" Mena wondered aloud.

"You don't know?" Greg asked.

"This tech is _ancient,_ Greg. _I_ am _not._ In fact, I am only fifteen. That said, I am pretty skilled with technology, so perhaps I can figure this out."

Greg looked it over with her. They started carefully testing out what it could do. After a few minutes, Greg got it working.

"Amazing!" Mena proclaimed.

Greg was pretty impressed that had worked, too. He might be smart, but he hadn't expected to be able to figure out ancient alien technology. "What do I do now?" He asked.

Mena punched in coordinates. "This should send you where you need to go... Good luck, Greg." She looked sad.

"Are you okay, Mena?" He asked.

"Yes... I am just going to miss your company. Goodbye, Greg. Be safe."

"I have a feeling we'll see each other again."

"I'd like that." Mena kissed his cheek. Greg blushed harder than he ever had in his life. He stepped through the portal and couldn't think as he moved through space.

He landed hard in a new setting. He stumbled and fell. His head hit a rock and he was instantly knocked out.

 _ **ALLIE**_

She was walking through the woods with Freddy, and somehow, everything seemed different. Colors were more vibrant, sounds were louder, and she could feel a soft breeze touching her skin. It was amazing. Then, Allie sensed something.

She hurried toward it as Freddy called after her. He must have started running, because he was very close when Allie spotted the injured boy.

"Someone's hurt!" She called.

Freddy came even closer. "Hey, it's that missing kid the cops were looking for," Freddy realized.

"His head is bleeding. Call for help, Freddy." Allie began trying to stop the bleeding. She cleaned up the injury as best she could before applying pressure and trying to help the boy. When the bleeding stopped, Allie picked The boy up in her arms and carried him toward Freddy.

Freddy stared at her in awe. "You're amazing..." He said.

Allie smiled at him. "Anyone would have helped," she said.

"Not everyone could carry him."

"He's short and pretty skinny."

"He's still dead weight. You're like _Wonder Woman_ or something."

"Did you call for the ambulance?" Allie asked, still smiling.

"Yeah. They're coming."

They waited for the ambulance to arrive. As the paramedics took over, the boy started to wake up. "What's your name, Son?" One asked.

"Greg," the boy groaned out.

"Greg, can you tell me your last name?"

"Arnold... Gregory... Matthew... Arnold... Junior."

"What happened to you, Greg?"

"I... Um... I must have fallen. I hit my head, I think."

"Okay, Greg. You're probably concussed, but you're going to be fine now. We've called your grandparents. They're going to meet us at the hospital."

"Okay..."

As Greg was loaded into the ambulance, the paramedic looked at Allie. "He's very lucky," he said. "You saved his life, Young Lady."

As they drove off, Freddy smiled at her. "See, Allie? You _are_ a superhero," he said before kissing her.

 _I am a superhero,_ Allie thought, feeling the power in his words. She felt instantly stronger. Allie knew if Freddy believed in her, she could truly do anything.

 _ **GREG**_

He shrank under the stern gaze of his grandmother. "Gregory, _what_ were you doing in those woods?" She demanded.

"I don't really remember, Gram," Greg lied. He hated to lie to her, but he couldn't exactly tell her the truth.

"Let the poor boy _rest,_ Helen!" His grandfather said. "Gregory, we're very happy you're safe. We'll see you later on." He practically dragged her away.

Greg sighed with relief. A minute later, he was surprised to see Darcy, Andie, Scott, and Pierce.

"Are you okay, Greg?" Darcy asked.

"What happened?" Pierce added.

"Guys... You came?" Greg asked.

"Of _course_ we came. We were worried about you," Andie said.

"You're our friend, Man," Scott added.

Greg was stunned they cared so much. He hadn't even expected them to notice he was gone. "I'm okay," he said. "A little concussed, I guess, but otherwise fine. But guys... I _teleported..."_

"Lido told me that... How did you get to Eltar, Greg?" Andie asked.

"You asked the bird man about me?"

"We thought him and his friends had taken you. He sort of summoned a bird who saw you vanish."

"I don't know how I did it... One minute, I was looking at... Um... Something, and the next, I left the planet!"

"Was it connected to those books on your bed?" Scott asked.

Greg paled. "How did you know about that?"

"Oh, I sort of broke into your room to look for clues... Sorry. And I sort of brought my boyfriend along, so, um... Sorry again."

"You brought your boyfriend on a rogue mission to find a missing Power Ranger?" Darcy asked.

"Kind of, yeah..." Scott stared at his feet.

Darcy whacked the back of his head. "Did you _forget_ that we're supposed to keep the whole Power Rangers thing a secret?" She asked.

"No... But I was freaking out and doing nothing was killing me... I know Vida said to wait, but it was too hard... And Van's trustworthy, Darce. I trust him with my life."

"You trusted him with _Greg's._ And it's not about trust, Scott. You could have put Van in danger."

He sighed and turned serious. "I'm sorry. You're right. That was dumb. I won't do it again."

"Good, because if you do, I'll kick your ass, and Vida might actually kill you."

"So you broke into my house..." Greg said as he tried to process that.

"Yeah. What were all those notebooks?" Scott asked.

"Personal."

Darcy looked at him with concern. Greg had never tried to keep secrets before. "Is everything okay, Greg?" She asked.

"Can I talk to you and Andie alone?"

"Okay, Scott's B and E confession explains why you want him out of here, but what did _I_ do?" Pierce asked.

"Nothing. Really. This just... This involves them, not you and Scott."

Pierce seemed to realize how serious Greg was. "Okay," he said. "Come on, Dumbass. Let's go wait in the cafeteria." He led Scott away.

"What's going on?" Andie asked.

Greg pulled two of the pouches out of his pocket. He kept the fox hidden. He wasn't ready to hand that over yet, but he could feel somehow that Andie and Darcy needed the other two. He handed the dragon to Darcy and the bird to Andie.

Darcy studied the talisman in her hand. "Where did you find these?" She asked.

"In Daphne's house," Greg said.

Andie was staring at her talisman, but she looked up when he said that. "You found it?"

"I was _led_ to it," Greg explained. "The portal I used to get home was in that house. An Eltarian girl was helping me."

Andie clutched the talisman tightly. "This was Daphne's," she said. "Serafine made it for her. And the one that Darcy's got belonged to Sera..."

"This is so insane..." Darcy mumbled. She put the necklace on. A flash of fire shot up behind her, causing Greg and Andie to cry out in alarm.

"Good thing there aren't any oxygen machines in this room," Greg mumbled, counting their blessings as the fire slowly vanished.

Andie looked at Daphne's talisman nervously. "Put it on," Darcy said. "I think they'll help protect us."

She hesitated, but Andie finally put the talisman on. Then, to Greg's surprise, she began to cry hysterically.

"Sis? What's wrong?" Darcy asked in alarm.

"She missed them..." Andie mumbled.

"Who?"

"Her siblings... Daphne worshipped them... She missed them so much after they died..."

"Are you okay?" Greg asked.

"Yeah... I'm not falling into it the way I apparently did when Felina attacked... I just feel her love for them, and her grief, on a small scale. I'll be fine." She took a deep breath. She seemed calmer after that.

"Thanks for these, Greg," Darcy said. "We needed them."

"There's more I didn't say," Greg admitted. "I'm not ready to tell everyone... But those notebooks Scott saw are important... Maybe a lot more so than I realized... And when I figure it out, I promise I'll tell you guys."

"We trust you, Greg," Andie promised.

"But you don't have to do this alone," Darcy added. "We're a _team,_ Greg. And when you need us, we'll be ready."

Greg nodded. He knew he couldn't keep this to himself for much longer, but until he understood what he was really dealing with, he refused to risk his new friends. The text said it could potentially get someone killed, and that was _not_ a chance he was willing to take. After all, it appeared that this information had killed his parents.

 _It wasn't an accident... Trust no one..._ His mother's warning echoed through his mind. Greg knew it would be impossible to keep that up forever. If he was going to trust anyone, it should be his team... Okay, sure, Scott had broken into his house and even brought along a date to do it, but he'd admitted it when he didn't have to. That level of honesty seemed to imply he could still be trusted, even if he'd made foolish choices because of his concern for Greg's safety. He could forgive him just this once.

"Thanks, guys," he said. "I appreciate that." He yawned as exhaustion kicked in.

"Are you allowed to sleep?" Andie asked.

"Yeah, but they're going to wake me up pretty often to make sure I'm okay," Greg replied.

"Sleep while you can," Darcy said. "We'll see you later."

The girls left and Greg closed his eyes. Although a million thoughts raced through his head, exhaustion ultimately won and he drifted off to sleep. He wasn't sure if he was awake or asleep when he heard a voice say, _Keep looking... You must find the truth before it is too late!_ Greg knew in his heart that everything had just become a lot more dangerous.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 _ **INSU**_

 _She was simply sitting with her family when the door burst open. Several members of the Eltarian Guard stormed in. Insu hid behind her older brother Nikos._

 _"Maikos? What is the meaning of this?" Her father demanded._

 _"Fergus, Gadamay, Zakaiah, and Nikos Bertaz of Eltar, you are hereby charged with High Treason for conspiring against the High Counsel of Eltar!" Maikos, one of her father's childhood friends, declared. He was now a leader of the Eltarian Guard._

 _"Treason? That is preposterous!" Her father objected._

 _"Resisting will only make things worse, Fergus," Maikos said._

 _A member of the Guard grabbed Insu and ripped her away from Nikos even as he tried to shield her. "I have the older girl," he said._

 _"The girls are too young to be charged. Take them away," Maikos said._

 _"No! Mother! Father!" Insu screamed._

 _"Unhand her!" Her mother shouted._

 _"We have done nothing wrong. Please, release my wife and children. I shall go with you peacefully so we may resolve this," her father said._

 _Another Guard tried to grab Alliandra, Insu's four-year-old sister, from her mother's arms. "No! Please, do not take her!" Her mother begged. She was sobbing, which caused Alliandra to start crying, too. The member of the Guard aimed a gun at her mother, who clung to her sister desperately._

 _Everyone fell silent for a split second as the gun went off. At first, Insu didn't understand what had happened, but then she heard her mother screaming. Alliandra was silent... Far too silent for a toddler in such a scary situation._

 _Her mother refused to release her sister, but fell silent and unresponsive. Zakaiah screamed, "Murderers!" He tried to run at one of the members of the Guard, but their father stopped him._

 _"They will only hurt the rest of us, too," he said sadly. "Do not resist. We... We will sort this out peacefully."_

 _"Take Insu out of here," Maikos said again._

 _The Guard member who was restraining her was being gentler now. "Shhh, now... Don't look," he told her gently. She cried, unable to get the image of her dead sister out of her mind._

 _Her mind skipped ahead. She stood watching as her family was led before the massive crowd. Again, the charges were read. Her family had been convicted of High Treason without a shred of evidence. An anonymous "witness" had provided testimony claiming they'd been plotting to assassinate several members of the High Counsel, but that certainly wasn't true. Zakaiah was only sixteen, which was shocking enough, but twelve-year-old Nikos had been found guilty as well. Only eight-year-old Insu had been deemed too young to be tried or convicted for the crimes. There was some outrage at Nikos facing death, but the Guard had made a compelling case for his execution._

 _Insu was forced to watch as her family was executed, one after the other. Several members of the Guard restrained her as she became hysterical. "Learn from this, Little Girl," one said. "If you follow the path they did, you shall meet the same fate."_

 _When it was over, they took Insu away to a facility for orphans. That night, a man she'd never seen before broke in and sat beside her as she cried on her bed._

 _"Your family was innocent," the stranger had said. "As are you. I shall not leave you in the hands of this corrupt government. If you wish to seek justice for your family, come with me, Insu."_

 _"Who are you?" She asked._

 _"You may call me Raff. I am here to help you, Insu. Please allow me to." He'd taken Insu's hand and led her away. He'd taken her back to Earth with him and given her the public name of Ingrid, telling everyone he was her uncle and legal guardian because a tragedy had claimed the lives of the rest of the family._

 _Insu flashed back on the faces of her dead family and began screaming._

"Ingrid! Ingrid, wake up!" Allie shouted, frantically shaking her.

Insu looked at Allie and started crying. She pulled her sister into her arms and sobbed into her shoulder. "Ingrid? Are you okay?" Allie asked.

"It... It was just a bad dream," Insu lied. Allie didn't know the truth about how her family had been killed. It was one more detail Insu kept from the sister she'd created after losing the original Alliandra. Although Raff had been kind to her at first, Insu was unbearably lonely and missed her family. As she'd gotten older and Raff had discovered her powers, he'd changed. He cared more about how he could use her gift than how she was feeling. This had led Insu to create her sister, who was the same age Alliandra would have been if she'd lived. It was almost like a second chance, and having Allie around greatly lifted her spirits.

"It's okay, Ingrid," Allie said. "Dreams can't hurt you. Heck, some of us don't even _have_ dreams." She smiled at her encouragingly.

Allie didn't know that her lack of the ability to dream came from being a tulpa. She simply had no subconscious to act up at night.

"I love you, Allie," Insu told her.

"I love you, too," Allie replied.

Insu's phone began to ring. She looked at the Caller ID with alarm and answered quickly. "Hello, Tegus. Why the late call?" She asked.

"Is Vancello with you?" Tegus asked without preamble.

"No... Should he be?"

"He appears to have snuck out of his room. Can you ask Allie if she knows where he might be?"

"Of course..." She turned to her sister. "Allie, do you know where Vancello is?"

"No... Is Van in trouble?" Allie asked with genuine concern.

"Tegus says he snuck out."

"Has he checked-?" Allie stopped herself.

Insu frowned. "Allie hasn't seen him, Tegus. Do you need us to help you look for him?" She asked.

"No... No, Vancello's trustworthy. I'm sure he just couldn't sleep and went for a walk..." Tegus replied, but it was clear he was worried.

"I'll call if we hear anything," Insu promised.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." He hung up.

"Allie... What do you know?" Insu asked.

"Van has a boyfriend. He doesn't want Tegus to know, but he might be with him. I could find out if you want," Allie said.

Insu nodded. "Just call him and make sure he's safe."

"I will." Allie paused. "Insu... I have a boyfriend, too."

"You _do?"_ Insu asked in surprise.

Allie got excited as she said, "Yeah. His name's Freddy, and he's _really_ sweet, and cute, and just... Great. I think I love him."

"You think?" Allie didn't say that phrase often.

"It's hard to tell... But yes. I do. I love Freddy... Just like Van loves his boyfriend."

Insu was amazed Allie had developed the ability to fall in love. It made her happy to see Allie so excited. "What's Van's boyfriend's name?"

Allie hesitated. "I don't think I'm supposed to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because he's... It's nothing, Ingrid."

Insu frowned. Allie had never attempted to hide anything from her before. Something was wrong. She connected to the energy fueling Allie's existence and said, "Tell me."

"I... Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Okay."

"Swear, Ingrid. It's important."

"Okay... I swear I won't tell."

"Van's boyfriend is Scott. A recent fight revealed that he's the Black Ranger."

Insu's jaw dropped. _"What?!"_ She asked in shock. "Van is dating a Power Ranger?"

"They're really happy together, and Scott has no idea Van and I are part of the Rebellion. He's a nice guy, Ingrid... He's my _friend."_

"He's a Power Ranger... Allie, I know when someone tells you something, you automatically believe them, but a Ranger can't be your friend."

Allie frowned. "But he _is,_ Ingrid. Van, Scott and Chelsea are my friends, and Freddy is my boyfriend. I think Darcy is my friend, too... I've never had close friends other than Van before. Why would you try to take them away from me?" Allie looked genuinely hurt and confused, and Insu knew she lacked the ability to understand what was happening.

"I'm not, Allie," she promised. "I'm glad you have friends... Just be careful... And don't talk about them around anyone from the Rebellion except for me and Van. That's an order. It's to keep you safe."

Allie nodded. "Yes, Ingrid."

"Now, go call Van."

Allie ran off and Insu wondered what the heck she was going to do with this information. She should go straight to Raff, but he'd punish Van for staying loyal to the Black Ranger after learning his true identity. Raff wouldn't punish Allie because she didn't know any better, but Van was another story.

"I can't tell him," she said with a sigh. Van was a nice kid, and Insu knew all too well what Raff was capable of when he was angry. She wouldn't be the one to throw Van to the wolves.

Allie came back smiling. "Van's fine," she promised. "He said he had a lot on his mind and decided to crash with Scott. He promised he'll come home tomorrow, and he's calling his dad to tell him he's safe."

"Good," Insu said. "It's not like Van to run off. I hope he's alright." She wondered if Van was struggling with his forbidden romance or if there was more to it.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY.**_

 _ **IVAN**_

He stood stoically beside his team. Prince Phillip had insisted on paying for a proper funeral for James, taking away any financial burden from Tyler and the rest of his family. It had been the only thing he could do to try to ease some of their pain.

Tyler looked completely devastated. The team kept a respectful distance but remained close enough that they could comfort him as needed. Kendall, Chase, and Riley stayed the closest to him. Koda stood with Ivan and Phillip. Keeper was with them as well, hidden enough by his cloak that no one realized he wasn't just another human mourner. Zenowing, their Silver Ranger, could not make it back to Earth in time, just as he hadn't joined them in the fight to rescue Tommy.

Ivan felt eyes watching them. He spun around and noticed Shelby hiding toward the back of the mourners. She had tears in her eyes. Hating to see a woman cry and also knowing it would upset Tyler if he knew she had dared to show up, Ivan quietly excused himself and walked toward her.

"Ivan-" Shelby began.

"Not here, Lady Shelby," he said in a firm but gentle tone. He led her away without anyone noticing. "I know you meant well, M'Lady, but this was a poor idea."

"It's my fault, Ivan... I'm the reason for this funeral," Shelby sobbed.

"Which is why you should not be here. Let them grieve, Shelby."

" _I'm_ grieving, too! I feel horrible about what happened!"

"I know you do... However, this is not about _your_ feelings, M'Lady. You fail to understand that."

"Ivan... You hate me, too, _don't_ you?" Her face fell.

"As I have stated previously, no, M'Lady. I do not hate you, nor shall I ever... That said, I do not believe your current behavior is acceptable. If you want people to stop being angry with you, perhaps you must learn to put others before yourself."

"You think I'm _selfish?"_

"I think you are immature and must grow. I have not given up on you, Lady Shelby, but I cannot allow you to stay here and upset Sir Tyler."

Shelby shook her head. She pulled out the Pink Energem. It was glowing, but as she held it, it dimmed and seemed to go dead.

"Lady Shelby..." Ivan said in horror.

"Just take it!" She cried. "Even _this_ decided I'm officially unworthy." She flung it angrily at Ivan. "Give it back to Kendall and tell her she _finally_ got what she wanted!" She stormed off.

"M'Lady, _wait!"_ Ivan called after her. Shelby refused to turn back. Ivan debated chasing after her to see if she was alright, but he knew that would only reinforce her tantrum and forced himself to let her go. He picked the energem up and walked back to the mourners.

After the funeral ended, he took Kendall aside. "Miss Morgan..." He said. He opened his hand to reveal the Pink Energem. It vanished before their eyes.

"Where it go?" Koda asked, seeing this. Chase, Phillip, and Riley joined them.

"What's happening?" Chase asked, sensing the mood.

"The Pink Energem left Shelby to find someone worthy," Kendall said. "It's better this way. When it comes back to us, we'll know who our new Pink Ranger is. Shelby would have destroyed this team if she remained a part of it for much longer."

"She was quite distraught..." Ivan said.

" _She_ was distraught?" Chase asked. He shook his head. "She doesn't have a right to flip out, Ivan. This was entirely her fault."

"She's a fool, certainly, but I believe she genuinely regrets her actions."

"That won't bring James back! Tyler lost his _father_ because of her stupidity! Regretting her actions is not good enough!"

"Chase, with all due respect, Sir Ivan is _not_ the one you have a quarrel with and I will _not_ allow you to speak to a Knight of Zandar in such a tone," Phillip said firmly.

"No, my Good Prince, it's alright. Chase has every right to be upset with her. We _all_ do. I understand she cannot fix this... I simply don't wish to continue the cycle of pain by wishing her harm," Ivan said.

"I don't want her to die or anything," Chase said. "I wouldn't mind if she moved someplace very far away, though. Anyway, I'm sorry, Ivan. Phillip's right. I'm not mad at you, Mate... I just hate that this happened. Tyler's always been so upbeat and cheerful... Annoyingly so at points. I hate seeing him broken," Chase said.

"We _all_ do," Ivan agreed. "I took no offense, Good Sir. All is well."

"What we do now?" Koda wondered.

"We _eat,"_ Riley said.

Koda perked up significantly at that. "We do?"

"That's what people do after funerals. We stay together and eat, usually back at someone's house."

"Not today," Phillip said. "I rented a hall and arranged for excellent catering. I didn't want Tyler to have to worry about any of that. I also arranged for limos to transport anyone who requires it."

"You've been incredibly kind, Prince Phillip," Kendall said. "Tyler and his mother are very grateful."

"It was the least I could do for them," Phillip replied. "Come, Ivan. You shall ride with me."

"Of course, my Prince," Ivan said. He followed him to the limo.

"Are you staying long?" Ivan asked as they began to ride away.

"Sadly, I cannot. First thing in the morning, once I am certain Tyler and his mother are taken care of, I must return to Zandar. And you?"

"I shall be returning to Stone Hollow tomorrow. I am not finished there."

"Do you believe your love has remembered who you are to her?"

"Not yet, but I can wait... I shall wait an eternity for her if I must."

"Ivan... You understand that this girl is not Isobel, even if she once was... Correct?"

"I do... But I like Andie. She is strong and noble, and I can already tell she is a wonderful young woman. I would very much like to get to know the person she is now better. Isobel is gone, but at her core, her heart is the same. I know it. I see glimpses in her eyes... Her very _beautiful_ eyes..."

Phillip smiled at him. "You are quite smitten with this girl."

"I fear I am already falling for her all over again, Prince Phillip. I only hope she eventually returns my affection."

"And if she does not?"

"Then I shall accept her friendship and protect her with my life, as I would for _any_ of my friends."

"You are a good man, Sir Ivan. I wish you the best of luck. Perhaps a good word from a prince would help your cause?" He winked at Ivan.

"I certainly appreciate your offer, Prince Phillip, but I believe I can woo her on my own... Besides, she's not the sort to care about who endorses me, even if it _is_ a prince."

"A worthy maiden indeed, then!"

"She certainly is." Ivan tried to hold onto the thought of returning to Stone Hollow. He had promised Vida they would meet up and return together, but part of him felt guilty. Was it wrong to leave his team when they were grieving?

 _Vida wants my assistance,_ he reminded himself. _My team defeated our great evil. Our big battle is over, and I am free to do as I please... I need Andie in my life, even if she is no longer Isobel... And those Rangers need help. More hands to train and assist in battles can only improve their situation._

He had a responsibility to his team, but he also felt like he belonged in Stone Hollow for now. If Ivan had learned one thing in his life, it was to follow his instinct. It had never let him down. Neither had his heart, and right now, his heart was definitely in Stone Hollow.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY.**_

 _ **ANDIE**_

She hadn't expected to encounter a monster on her walk. Andie had felt the need to clear her head, but when she reached the park, she saw a giant snake trying to swallow half of the people there.

She pulled out her phone and texted Darcy. _Monster snake in park. Bring backup._ Then, she did the only thing she could and morphed.

 _Great idea, Andie. You can_ totally _take on a giant snake by yourself. No big... I'm an idiot,_ she thought. Still, what else could she have done? There were lives in danger. There wasn't time to wait for backup.

A little girl fell down in front of the snake. "Mommy!" She shrieked. Andie followed her gaze. The girl's mother was lying on the ground a few feet away and not moving.

Andie summoned her weapon and fired off a shot. The arrow pierced the center of the snake's forehead. It hissed in anger and focused all of its energy on trying to attack Andie, forgetting about the child. The arrow was still sticking out of its head as it lunged toward her. Andie barely dodged an attack before she fired off another shot. This one hit the spot she imagined the snake's heart would be, but it only seemed to make the snake angrier.

Suddenly, Andie was joined by the Yellow Ranger. Yellow ran around the snake in rapid circles, dizzying it. It tried to snap at Yellow, but the Ranger was too quick for the creature. Finally, it tied itself up in a knot trying to chase Yellow. Yellow looked at Andie and bowed dramatically.

"Thank you!" Andie shouted after Yellow as they ran away. She raced toward the girl and her mother.

"My mommy's hurt!" The child sobbed.

"What's your name?" Andie asked her.

"Amy."

"Okay, Amy. I'm going to help your mommy. Just be brave, okay?" Amy nodded. Andie knelt beside her mother. The woman's head was bleeding, but she was breathing. Andie took off her gloves and touched her flesh. Her injury began to heal and Andie sighed with relief. When the woman sat up, Amy ran to her and flung her arms around her. Andie walked away as the woman comforted her daughter, trying not to think about her own mother.

As two Rebel Eltarians arrived, one touched the snake and it vanished. _Great. It's Tulpa Girl,_ Andie thought. _Where_ is _everyone? I can't take too many Eltarians on my own._ She prayed Felina wasn't around. The sorceress appeared to have it in for her.

The one who suddenly ran toward her was a third Rebel. He attacked her with such ferocity, she had no time to panic. Andie simply let instinct take over and tried to fight back. He was fierce and angry and Andie was certain she was doomed when the rest of the team finally arrived. As they heard the commotion, Yellow came back, too.

He became more brutal, kicking her and trying everything he could to genuinely hurt her. Andie could take a beating, but the repeated rapid shots to her chest were becoming an issue. As soon as he spotted Pierce, her attacker kicked her so hard in the chest, she flew backward and couldn't breathe for a minute as her morph failed, but the Rebel didn't try to finish her off. Instead, he went after Pierce.

"Neptune, you _dick,"_ Pierce shouted. "Andie, are you okay?"

Andie couldn't speak because she was coughing too hard, so she simply nodded. As the rest of the Rebels showed up, the others began fighting. Andie realized she was coughing up blood. She crawled behind a tree, trying to figure out what to do.

After several minutes, Scott reached her. "Oh shit... Andie, oh my God..." He said frantically. "You need to get to a hospital."

"No," Andie said. "I'll be okay."

"You're coughing up _blood!_ The bastard punctured a lung or something."

"It's happened before... I'll be okay," she insisted between coughing fits. She clutched her bow and knocked another arrow, ready to keep fighting.

Greg let out a startled cry as one of the Rebels attacked him. Andie fired off a shot, hitting the Rebel in his arm intentionally. He let out a cry and pulled the arrow out slowly, giving Greg a chance to escape.

Another monster appeared. This one ran straight at Darcy. Andie watched Darcy slash at the monster with her daggers, but that didn't slow it down. Andie struggled with what to do for a moment before she shot an arrow at the Tulpa maker. The woman let out a scream of agony before falling to the ground. Andie knew the shot wouldn't kill her, but it had obviously hurt, and most of the tulpas immediately vanished. The few who remained became motionless.

"Insu is hurt," the leader said. "Lido, get her out of here. Take care of her wounds."

"Yes, Raffitty," Lido replied. He scooped Insu up in his arms and carried her away.

The others increased their attacks, but one hesitated. "Get her out of here," Raffitty shouted. "She's as useless as the other tulpas right now."

"She's in shock," a younger voice argued. The most-likely-teenaged Rebel rushed to the frozen Rebel's side.

"She's a _tulpa._ She can't feel shock or fear or anything else. She just doesn't have Insu feeding her commands right now, so she doesn't know what to do. Take her away."

The boy led the tulpa away. Andie had to shift her focus as Felina attacked her. "Now, you will _suffer,_ you vile, pathetic girl!" Felina shouted.

Andie stood her ground, determined to go down fighting. Felina pulled out a knife and raised it into the air. Suddenly, Andie saw her father instead.

 _He's in jail,_ she reminded herself. _Stay in the moment._ She took a deep breath and forced herself to stare at Felina. The sorceress laughed.

"You _dare_ to look upon me?" She demanded. She took off her mask and Andie saw dark features that might have been beautiful were they not so twisted up in pure hatred. She stared into Andie's eyes and whispered, "Your blood shall be on _my_ hands, _Daphne."_

Andie surprised Felina by kicking her in the shin while still staring her down. Felina let out a cry of rage before raising the knife and bringing it toward her.

"Felina, _no!"_ Raffitty shouted. He grabbed the knife from her hand.

"How _dare_ you?" Felina demanded.

"Zell will _destroy_ us if he finds out you killed her! Are you a _complete_ fool?"

"It is for the best! She makes him _weaker,_ Raff! He will be grateful!"

"Not like this, Felina! The girl does _not_ die at your hands today!"

Andie tried to put some distance between herself and the arguing bad guys. Unfortunately, she backed right into Neptune, who'd come back to finish what he'd started. Raffitty and Felina didn't seem to notice this.

Pierce lay on the ground several feet away curled up in a fetal position and clutching his side in agony. Neptune seemed satisfied with this. As he attacked Andie again, she tried in desperation to morph. It didn't work. She knew she was too injured now.

Neptune got in a few very good shots before a voice shouted, " _Unhand_ her, you _fiend!"_

Andie struggled to catch her breath. Those words either meant she was hallucinating, or Ivan was back in town. As Neptune was pulled off of her, she knew Ivan had, in fact, returned. Vida was back, too, and she appeared to have a friend with her.

"Retreat for now!" Raffitty commanded. Just like that, the Rebels vanished.

Andie felt everything begin to spin. Ivan barely had time to cry, "M'Lady" in alarm before she collapsed into his arms and everything went black.

 _ **VIDA**_

She hadn't expected to walk in on a battle, but maybe she should have. "Are you guys okay?" Vida asked.

"You're back!" Scott cried, flinging his arms around her.

"Is my sister okay?" Darcy asked Ivan.

"I fear she has fainted," Ivan said. "She appears to be severely wounded."

"We have to get her to a hospital," Greg said.

"She doesn't want to go to one," Scott said. "She was totally against it."

"An Eltarian Rebel just beat the girl unconscious," Vida argued. "We can't just leave her like this..."

"She's probably scared they'll blame my parents and take her away," Darcy said. "With Andie's case history, they might... And we can't exactly tell them she's a Power Ranger."

"We can't risk them trying to take her," Vida agreed. "But... What do we do?"

Ivan still held Andie protectively in his arms. "We get her someplace safe, to start. The house is not far. I shall carry her," he said.

"Guys... Where's Pierce?" Vida asked.

"The last I saw him, he was with the bastard who just kicked Andie's ass," Scott replied.

Darcy cried, "Oh, shit!" She ran toward something. Vida followed her and found Pierce lying on the ground clutching his side and obviously trying to hide the fact that he'd been crying from pain.

Darcy reached toward his face and automatically wiped away one of the few tears that Pierce hadn't been able to stop from escaping. "What did that son of a bitch _do_ to you?" Darcy asked in horror.

"I'm okay," he lied. He let Darcy help him sit up.

"Nice try," Vida said. "Play the tough guy for everyone else if you want, but don't lie to your mentor or team leader... Oh, and in that spirit... Well, I'll tell you more when everyone is conscious. What did he do, Pierce?"

"I have a weak spot... I fucked up my left knee when I was eight, and because I was an active kid who refused to sit still, it never fully healed the right way. Even now, if something catches this one little spot _just_ right, it hurts like a bitch. It was like he _knew..._ He went for it, and it was enough to knock me to the ground. That gave him his opening, and he started kicking my side repeatedly..."

"Lift up your shirt," Vida said.

"What?"

"Let me see how bad it is."

"No... No, I'm fine, Vida... Just sore as fuck and having a little trouble catching my breath."

Darcy grabbed his shirt before he could protest further and pulled it up. Vida and Darcy both stared in horror at the bruises that were forming... And at the older ones that had already started to heal.

"Your morph should have prevented this," Vida mumbled.

"In case you haven't noticed, my morph failed. He kept going," Pierce said. He looked at Darcy. "Are you gonna keep staring, or can you let my shirt go now?"

Darcy touched one of the yellow bruises. "Pierce... Some of these aren't from today," she said.

"Football," Pierce replied coldly. He pulled away from her and adjusted his shirt so his injuries were fully covered again.

Chip came over to her. "V... Ivan wants to know if you need help over here... And if not, he'd like to take Andie somewhere safe."

"Pierce... Can you walk on your own?" Vida asked.

"I think," Pierce said. "Who's the nerd?"

"Be nice, he's _my_ nerd. Darcy, Pierce, this is Chip."

"I'm from the Mystic Force team," Chip said cheerfully.

"He's my boyfriend," Vida clarified. Chip's goofy grin at her words lifted her spirits briefly. Then, she remembered her injured Baby Rangers. "Darcy, help Pierce to his feet. We need to get out of here."

Darcy immediately offered her hand to Pierce. He tried to refuse, but couldn't find his way to his feet without her, so he finally let her help him up. He was limping severely, and Vida realized he was putting most of his weight on Darcy. "Scott! Help them," she said. Scott didn't argue as he rushed over.

With effort, they made it back to the house. Vida couldn't believe how much had changed in the last two weeks, but the house was exactly as she'd left it.

"Put Andie on the couch," Vida said.

"She... She is rather bloody," Ivan said. It was clear he was struggling to keep the concern out of his voice. Vida also knew the last person he'd carried had been his dead teammate and she wondered if this was causing him to flash back on his loss. Very practically, Ivan added, "The couch will be destroyed."

"I'll replace it. Just set her down, Ivan... It's okay. You can let her go," Vida said gently. "Pierce, sit."

"I'm not a dog, Vida," Pierce objected, but he sat down anyway. She knew he wasn't strong enough to keep standing for much longer.

"We need a medic of some sort," Ivan said. "They're both quite wounded... Neptune did an enormous amount of damage."

"I can take Pierce to an ER, but-" Vida began.

"No," Pierce said firmly.

"V... You need to call help," Chip said.

"Help? I can't just call anyone, Chip," Vida objected.

"Call Udonna."

"No way. I'm supposed to be doing this on my own... And besides, after what I did..."

"V-" Chip began.

"Full disclosure, Guys! I'm a murderer. I killed my team leader, who happens to be my mentor's son. I understand if you don't want to work with me anymore-"

" _Vida-"_ Chip objected.

"It's completely understandable if none of you trust me now, but I came back to do my job... I still want to help you guys... But I'm a murderer, so-"

"My dear Lady Vida, that is _quite_ enough!" Ivan said, which actually shut Vida up. "You are _not_ a murderer. You took out a traitor. You reacted as any Power Ranger should have and did the right thing in a situation that was very, very wrong. You had no other choice. Stop blaming yourself. Nick was evil. He turned against everyone and everything he was meant to love. Please, M'Lady... _Please_ stop punishing yourself when you have done _nothing_ wrong."

Vida stared at him for a moment. The kids who were conscious watched in anticipation of her response. Finally, Vida said, "Okay. Fine... But we still can't call Udonna. She's grieving. It wouldn't be right."

Chip shook his head. "Fine. Clare! Clare, I _know_ you can hear me!" He shouted.

A minute later, Clare literally dropped out of the sky and fell on her butt in front of everyone. "Oh! Oh, Chip! Vida! Hi!" She said. "Sorry... That wasn't nearly as graceful as I'd hoped... What's going on? Oh, hi, Ivan! Vida, are these your Rangers? It's _so_ great to meet you guys! I'm Clare."

"Clare, it's great to see you, but we need your help," Chip said. "Two of the Rangers are badly hurt. Can you heal them?"

"Well, sure, but isn't this team supposed to have a healer? I _swear_ Udonna mentioned a healer..."

Vida motioned toward Andie. "That _is_ my healer," she explained.

"Oh!" Clare cried in surprise. "Well, _that's_ a flaw in the system!" She sat in front of Andie and focused.

"Clare, wait!" Vida cried.

"Yes?" Clare asked.

"Just... _Try_ not to turn her into a goat or anything, okay?"

"Right... I'll do my best." She focused again.

"A _goat?"_ Ivan asked softly.

"She'll be _fine,"_ Chip insisted. "I mean... _Probably,_ anyway."

Thankfully, after about five minutes, Andie's wounds had healed and she regained consciousness. She was still very out of it and was saying something softly. Vida leaned in to hear her better.

 _"Ivan..."_ Andie mumbled.

Ivan knelt beside her. "I'm here, M'Lady."

"Thank you so much, Clare! Can you help Pierce, too?" Vida asked, motioning toward him.

"Of course," Clare said cheerfully. Surprisingly, Pierce didn't try to fight her as she began healing him.

"Ivan..." Andie mumbled again. She reached toward him. Clearly surprised, Ivan took Andie's hand in his own.

"I am right beside you, M'Lady," he assured her.

"Don't give up on her," Andie said softly.

"On who?" Ivan asked.

She looked deep into his eyes and said, "On _Andie,_ my Love."

Ivan visibly paled. "Isobel?" He whispered.

She smiled at him before touching his cheek gently with her free hand. "I love you," she told him. "One day, she will, too."

"Izzy..." Ivan had tears in his eyes. "I love you..."

"I know... I cannot stay, my Love... Just give Andie time. The love is here... She simply is not ready to embrace it yet."

"I shall wait for you, my Isobel... I shall love and protect your current self until my dying breath..."

She smiled at him with obvious amusement and affection. "Always so dramatic, Sir Ivan," she teased him. With that, she vanished, and a very confused Andie stared at her new surroundings.

"What happened?" Andie asked.

"You were gravely injured," Ivan said, gracefully hiding his emotions. "You are safe now, Andie. Lady's Vida's friend, the noble and lovely Clare, has healed your wounds."

"Noble and lovely?" Clare repeated. "Oh, I _like_ him!"

"Is Pierce okay?" Vida asked.

"I'm good," Pierce replied. This time, Vida believed him.

Ivan seemed to realize how close he still was to Andie. "Forgive me, M'Lady," he said quickly. He started to move away. Andie grabbed his hand.

"No... It's okay," she said. "You can stay."

"Always, for as long as you'll have me," Ivan vowed.

"Wow... Did _you_ get chills? I _totally_ got chills at that," Chip whispered.

"Yeah," Vida admitted.

"I'm _so_ rooting for them!"

"You're such a hopeless romantic, you dork," Vida said, but she felt exactly the same way. Seeing how Ivan and the briefly awakened Isobel had looked at each other, she really wanted to believe they would get their happy ending... _Something_ good needed to happen soon. The Power Rangers were definitely due for some good karma to come back their way.

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING.**_

 _ **DARCY**_

She was dreaming again. This one was unusual, but not as terrifying as some of the others.

 _She was casting spells. The man who approached her was powerful and smiled at her brilliantly. It was a bit overwhelming to be in his presence. He bowed his head to her respectfully. "Hello, my dear," he greeted her. "I must say, I am impressed by your magic."_

" _You're Zell," she said with surprise. "The Great Wizard of Eltar."_

" _I am indeed," he said, smiling more. "And you are Belladonna, the impressive Sorceress. You are becoming a legend in your own right, and you have barely scratched the surface of your potential. Work with me, my dear. Allow me to mentor you and we will do amazing things together."_

 _They did just that. For three months, they were simply a mentor and his student, but one day, Zell stunned her by kissing her. She loved the way it felt to merge with his power in such a way. He was passionate and romantic and he nurtured her magic in a way she'd never seen before. She'd had lovers before, but she'd never become so attached to one. Serafine was in love._

 _Zell didn't call her Sera like the others did. He preferred to use a variant of her birth name, Bella, just so he could connect to her more intimately. She loved hearing the word on his lips, although if anyone else called her that, she'd have thrown a fit. She'd always hated her name._

 _Everything was perfect… So perfect… Until one day, Serafine noticed something. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but she started to realize people on Eltar who posed a threat magically or who seemed to upset Zell would suddenly vanish. She tried to tell herself she was imagining it, but… She knew the truth in her heart. The man she loved was not what he appeared._

Darcy awoke with a start. She tried to shake off the memories, but she could still feel Serafine within her. She grabbed her talisman and put it around her neck. This calmed her significantly. "He was a monster," she reminded herself. It was hard to picture Zell that way when her dream had showed her a man she could have easily loved.

With a sigh, Darcy began getting ready for school. She hoped she'd be able to focus. One look at Andie told her that her sister hadn't gotten much more sleep than she had. _This past life thing is a bitch,_ she thought.

"Want some breakfast?" Darcy asked.

"Does Starbucks count?" Andie asked.

"Today? Absolutely." Darcy needed a caffeine boost as much as her sister. She led the way as they left for school and Darcy tried to push the memories out of her mind for real this time.

 _ **NEPTUNE**_

He was out buying groceries, of all things. As someone who easily adapted, Neptune was generally the one who got sent grocery shopping for the others. Sometimes, they'd send Vancello instead, and occasionally, Raff let Neptune bring Allie with him, but today, he was alone.

He couldn't stop thinking about the latest battle the day before. He'd wounded the Pink Ranger severely. She might even be dead... Raffitty had not wanted her killed, but Felina had, and she'd telepathically sent a cue to Neptune to finish what she'd started while Raff was busy yelling at her.

The Green Ranger had put up a hell of a fight, but somehow, Neptune had known where to kick him. Once the boy was down, Neptune had sensed a healing wound on his side and kicked him until he was certain something had ruptured. He wanted to believe he'd killed Green... Something about him filled Neptune with instant rage and an insatiable lust for blood... But he had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy.

He was still thinking about this as he headed toward his car. He did not see the car speeding through the parking lot and coming straight for him until it was too late. He braced for the pain that should be coming when suddenly, a flash of yellow light grabbed him and he found himself on his back with someone on top of him.

When his head was able to get over the shock and focus, he looked up and stared at what _must_ be the Yellow Ranger who irritated everyone, seemingly including the other Rangers... And realized he was staring into the rather attractive face of a teenaged girl. Her long blonde hair brushed against his cheeks as she caught her breath and didn't move.

"You might want to try looking up next time," she advised him with a grin. "Are you okay?"

"You... You _saved_ me..." Neptune said in shock.

"I _always_ look both ways before crossing the street... Or parking lot," she replied teasingly. No one ever teased Neptune. It felt odd to realize that's what her tone meant.

"Your speed..."

"Track team. Guess it's lucky I was here." She started to move off of him.

"Lucky... Yeah." He began to stand up.

The Yellow Ranger offered him her hand. "I'm Chelsea, by the way. And _you_ are...?"

He couldn't give his true name. She might have heard the other Rebels use it. He should just kill her, and bring her corpse to Raffitty. .. But she'd saved his life...

"Logan," he said. It was the first name to pop into his head, although he had no idea why. "Do you _always_ save the lives of strangers?"

"Just the hot ones," she replied with a straight face. Then she laughed, and her eyes lit up. "Seriously, it's no big deal. I'm just glad you're okay."

"So am I."

He began packing his trunk. Chelsea started to help without even asking. He was surprised by her behavior. "Thank you... Chelsea, would you like a ride home?"

"Trying to go home with me already? We _just_ met," she said in mock horror. "Thanks for the offer, but I've got my own way home. Maybe I'll see you around... Just pay attention to your surroundings so you don't die first." She winked at him before walking away.

"Chelsea..." He mumbled. The Yellow Ranger had given up her identity so easily... Still, he hesitated to report back to Raffitty with the information. Chelsea had literally saved him from his own carelessness. Could he _really_ turn her in? Perhaps just keeping an eye on her himself would be enough for now. Besides... He sort of liked her smile. It made it hard to want to destroy her.

 _Just watch her,_ he told himself. _If you find out anything worth reporting, worry about it then._ He told himself he was doing the right thing, but he wasn't really sure of that. He owed Raffitty his life. The man had saved him and taken care of him when he had no memories of who he was. Raff had nursed him back to health himself. If Raff asked, of course he would tell him the truth, but... Well, he didn't see the harm of neglecting to share if the subject didn't come up on its own. For now, Chelsea's identity would be his secret.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 _ **PIERCE**_

A week had passed since Vida and Ivan had returned. It had been a week of serious training with the Rangers, and Pierce had been working with Amos, too. He'd certainly been surprised when Amos had told him after an especially difficult Shaman training session that he'd be leaving town for a bit. Pierce had been working to recover his memories of the Shaman's journey he'd taken as a kid. So far, all he remembered was trying to follow his brother. He'd been knocked out of his body somehow, and he was searching for Frankie, but all he found was darkness in the depths of the ocean.

Everything shifted as Pierce fell back under. He had been afraid he would fall into the memories of the journey again, without Amos to anchor him, but he hadn't expected... _This._

 _He was still dressed in his funeral clothes. The guests had barely left the house. The entire town had come out to mourn Frankie. Pierce's mother had taken a sleeping pill and gone to bed. His father dragged him upstairs to his room._

 _"Let's get you out of this suit," his father said. He carefully began removing Pierce's suit jacket and tie. When he went for his shirt, Pierce took over._

 _"I can unbutton my own shirt, Dad," he said._

 _"Go on, then," his father replied. It seemed odd that he stayed and continued watching, but Pierce figured his father was feeling overprotective of him after everything that had happened. "Keep going," his father said as Pierce tossed his shirt aside._

 _"Dad, I can-"_

 _"Just finish getting undressed, Pierce."_

 _Pierce was confused, but he did as he was told. When he reached for his pajamas, his father stopped him. "Underwear, too," he told him._

 _Pierce might only be ten, but he knew something wasn't right. "No," he said. "I'll finish changing when you leave."_

 _"You didn't save your brother, Pierce. You have to be punished. Do what I said."_

 _Pierce's heart sank. His father was right. He'd failed Frankie, and now, Frankie was gone. He assumed his father was going to hit him. He didn't do it often, but if he needed to discipline his sons, he had been known to spank them. They usually got to keep their shirts on, but maybe his dad hadn't wanted to risk damaging the fancy button-down shirt Pierce had been wearing. He did as he was told, bracing himself for the pain that would inevitably follow. What happened instead was so much worse..._

Pierce snapped out of the memory and realized he was crying again. He fucking _hated_ it when he cried. He wasn't some weak little bitch... But that memory was the second worst one he had. The worst had been the entire ordeal of the accident and losing his brother... What his father had started doing to him immediately following the funeral had broken the last of his heart. He wasn't innocent anymore, and as he grew more hopeless and lost himself in the darkness, he also got angrier. He pushed everyone away until his only "friends" were his asshole teammates who would probably stab him in the back without hesitating if it meant they could get ahead or get the girl or whatever.

He tried to wipe away his tears, but more fell. He quickly got dressed and rushed out of the house. He hurried into the locker room at school and changed before running to the swimming pool. The swimming coach had realized Pierce had been breaking in, so he'd told Pierce it was fine for him to swim before classes started each day. He also encouraged Pierce to join the swim team. Pierce had been seriously considering it. Swimming cleared his head and made him feel better. He needed it.

He swam harder than he had in his life, desperate to forget what he'd flashed back on. He never knew when the urge to punish him would hit his father, but if Pierce tried to fight when it did, things only got worse for him. The old bruises Darcy and Vida had unfortunately seen were proof of that. Clare had healed those, too, but Pierce still remembered how he'd gotten them.

Amos had said survivor's guilt had been part of what caused Pierce to repress his Shaman abilities. Pierce knew now that it was more than that. He'd lost everything when he lost Frankie, and coping with his grief, plus the accident, plus the new trauma his father kept inflicting on him had been too much, let alone throwing in magical powers. Something had needed to give, and apparently, his mind had decided this strange new magic had to go, because while he couldn't control the rest of it, he could stop that.

When Pierce got out of the water and walked into the locker room, his cell phone started to ring. "Hello, Little Fish," Amos said as he answered it.

"Are you stalking me? How'd you know I was back by my phone?" Pierce asked.

"How indeed, Little Fish!"

"That is _not_ an answer, Amos."

"Hush. I will be returning soon. The girl is safe now."

"The girl?"

"The young Shaman they were debating killing from our Sister Reservation because her power is so strong. I made sure she is in no danger. You should talk to her, Pierce. She is very powerful and about your age. I think you would get along."

"I already have one annoying Shaman in my life, thanks."

"Yes you do! But she's a Power Ranger, too, Little Fish. She is more like you than you think. Anyway, I'll be back soon."

"Where _are_ you, anyway?"

"Stone Canyon, near Angel Grove."

"Dude, that's, like, two hours away! You made it sound like you were going on some _huge_ journey!"

"It _was_ a huge journey... Of the _spirit!_ Anyway, you should hurry. Darcy's nearly outside. Go say hi. I know you had a rough morning, Little Fish. I can feel it even two hours away. Bye bye!" He hung up.

"Asshole..." Pierce mumbled.

He dried himself off the rest of the way and got dressed before leaving the locker room. Sure enough, Darcy was walking by. She looked haunted, and Pierce was concerned.

"Darcy? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh... Um... Yeah," Darcy said.

"You look about as okay as I feel. What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Honestly? My past life was in love with a sociopath before there was a term for it. Remembering that very twisted and complicated relationship a little more every time I sleep is starting to get to me. I just. .. I don't know what to do with all the feelings... I can't seem to ground myself to the present. And it's confusing... Because she _loved_ him, Pierce... Even knowing he was a maniac... Even while she was determined to stop him... She was deeply in love with him. She couldn't turn that off, but she fought to stop him anyway... And he scares the shit out of me, because I feel that love, too, but I know what he's capable of... What he did to her..." Her voice caught, but she kept going. "I can feel it all... The love, the fear, the rage... The determination to put an end to his reign of power, to expose him... The way he held her and kissed her, the way he felt... The way he liked to stroke her neck and how it entranced her... Even the day she died, even as she fought against it... Until he started to choke her... He strangled her, and when he stopped, he started stabbing her, and she fought, but he-" She was becoming hysterical.

Pierce reacted on impulse, pulling her against him and kissing her. Darcy gasped against his mouth before she became noticeably calmer. She kissed him back for a bit before finally pulling away, trying to catch her breath.

It was Pierce's turn to wipe a tear from her eye. He looked at her. "Are you grounded now?" He asked.

She nodded, suddenly speechless. "Good. He's not going to hurt you, Darcy, and he's not going to hurt Andie either. We won't let him. You're going to be fine," he said.

Darcy nodded again. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem. Come on. We're late for class." He led her away and neither of them spoke of the kiss. It was probably better that way. Pierce wasn't sure why it had seemed like a good idea, but it had certainly distracted her... Truthfully, it had distracted them _both._ He had to admit, he'd enjoyed kissing her... But that didn't mean they'd ever kiss again, so he wasn't going to think about it anymore.

 _ **GREG**_

He hadn't planned to cut class. Greg would _never_ do that on purpose... But while obsessing over the message from Eltar, he had accidentally teleported there again. He wasn't afraid this time. Greg followed his instinct until he ended up finding another abandoned area. The house that had once been there was long gone, but the foundation remained. Weeds and dirt covered it, but using his Earth magic, Greg was able to clear a lot of that away. He allowed his magic to open up entirely and stone steps formed, leading him down into the structure.

He heard voices nearby. He hid automatically, absolutely positive he was _not_ supposed to be there. As they got closer, Greg got nervous. Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth. He started to fight, but her voice stopped him.

"I _thought_ you might be the breach," Mena said softly. "Do not scream. Remain very still and they will not find you." She uncovered his mouth. Greg didn't turn around, as much as he wanted to see her again. After a minute or two, Mena said, "They have moved on. What are you _doing_ here, Greg? Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but... _Here,_ of all places?"

"I accidentally teleported again... What's so significant about this place?" Greg asked.

"This was once the home of the brother we talked about. It was demolished after his death, but any time anyone tried to build on the property, they met with tragedy or vanished all together. Many people died trying to do something with this land before the next Mayor of Eltar ruled it unfit for development when he took office about two and a half centuries after the terrible crimes were committed. Countless souls lost their lives here. The brother either became a murderous ghost or his magic was strong enough to survive even death and it killed anyone who tried to change the land. The curse is powerful."

"That's not right..." Greg said.

"Pardon?"

"He didn't curse the property... Maybe he did something to protect it? Something must be hidden here... Something important."

"Greg... How do you know that?"

"I just... _Feel_ it, Mena. There's a reason I keep ending up in places that were important to him. Maybe trying to translate his message connected me to him somehow?"

"I suppose that is possible."

Greg began using his magic to open up holes in the foundation. When one didn't turn up a clue, he closed it and made another. He couldn't explain how, but the more he accepted that he had magic, the easier it was becoming to control. Well, except for the spontaneous teleportation, but he suspected there was a reason that kept happening, even if he didn't know what it was.

Mena's eyes began to glow white. She reached out until she suddenly walked toward one of the corners of the foundation. "What you seek is here, Greg," she told him.

Greg nodded. "Thanks." He opened up another hole. This time, a strange sort of notebook rose out of the ground. Greg opened it up and flipped through the pages. He saw several sketches drawn with painstaking detail. "These are beautiful..." He mumbled.

Mena stared at the notebook. "Why are these here?" She asked.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked.

"They are signed Elgan... Elgan of Eltar was a famous artist as well as a powerful force of Good on Eltar... His full story has been lost over time, but he was my grandfather. My father never knew him. He died when my father was still a baby, in some sort of accident... Why would this be buried under a murderer's house?"

Greg frowned. "I'm not sure why the book is here... But the brother thought it was important enough to protect it with every ounce of magic he had." He paused. "Mena... I think the brother was innocent. And I'm positive that this book is important."

"It's just a bunch of old sketches, Greg. Art. It should be in a museum, not buried... Or perhaps it belongs in my father's hands."

"I don't think this book is safe here now that we've unearthed it."

"I may agree with that... But Greg... The foundation is solid. How did the brother bury the book and leave no mark... Unless he could make holes in the ground and seal them back up like you were doing?"

"That must be why I connected to him! He must have had the same affinity!" He sighed. "I have to go back home... If I miss too many classes, they'll call my grandparents."

Mena smiled. "I am your girl! There is an unregulated portal about a mile from here. Come with me and I shall have you home quickly."

"Thanks, Mena. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Wander around Eltar endlessly lost until you sneezed and ended up back in your bed, I imagine," she teased him.

Greg blushed. "You may be right."

"You will learn to control it, Greg. Until then, I am happy to keep helping you." She grinned. "Follow me. Bring the notebook. I think that, for now, it will be safer in your hands..."

They arrived at the portal a little while later. Greg thanked Mena again before carefully tucking the sketchbook into his backpack. She gave him a hug before sending him on his way.

This time, Greg managed not to fall as he landed. He was back in his school, and luckily, no one had seen him arrive as he landed in a bathroom stall. He pulled out the sketchbook again and noticed a note inside of it. He began translating the words.

 _Two brothers... One light, one dark... Neither what they appear. One shall bring about the other's demise. Divided, one shall fail and seal the fate of the other. When the cosmos are right, the cycle shall repeat._

 _Two brothers... One light, one dark... Neither what is expected. United, they shall be undefeatable. Divided, neither shall survive._

A chill ran through Greg as he read it again. What did the note mean? It seemed like some old prophecy or something... He put it back in the notebook and looked at the sketches more carefully. Several featured two boys... Maybe they were one of the sets of brothers? Greg could feel that he was holding an important clue, but he'd have to figure it out later.

He put everything away and opened the door to the bathroom stall. That was when he saw two girls staring at him. Greg blushed and mumbled, "Oops... Sorry!" Then he ran out of the girls' bathroom as quickly as he could, trying not to obsess about how humiliating that had been.

 _ **CHIP**_

He was really starting to like Stone Hollow. It was beautiful, and Vida was there, and the new Rangers were pretty awesome kids. Chip could nerd out with Scott for hours on end and never run out of things to discuss. Darcy found him charming and funny and laughed at his bad jokes. Greg was a lonely kid just looking for friends, and Chip knew how it felt to be socially awkward so he was happy to be there for him. Pierce had a lot of rage, but the kid could fight like Chip had never seen before and it was fun to watch him train. Andie kept her distance but was slowly opening up and Chip wanted to pull up a chair, eat some popcorn, and watch as the Knight of Zandar tried to woo the girl with eighty foot walls around her. Then, there was Yellow... Chip was obviously partial to the color, and he loved a good mystery! Yellow was by far the most mysterious Power Ranger he'd ever encountered and he was dying to know if they were a he or a she... Or neither. Heck, it was a brave new world! Who was he to assume the Ranger identified as any one gender over the other? All he knew was Yellow was a badass, and he was proud to share a color with them.

His cell phone rang. Chip answered it immediately. "Hey, Sage! What's up?" He asked.

"Ugh. Don't ask," Sage Park, the current Mighty Morphin Green Ranger on the Legacy team, replied. "It's been a rough week personally... But I wanted to check on you guys. I met someone from Stone Hollow and it got me thinking about all of you."

"Oh, we're great," Chip said. "Vida's Rangers are awesome, and V insisted I start actively using my magic again, so I'm having a blast sharpening my skills... I think she's scared I'll get killed again if I don't have my magic... But everything's cool here..."

"How's Ivan? Koda's been worried about him. He said he took the bitch getting kicked off his team pretty hard."

"Koda said bitch?"

"Okay, so maybe I'm paraphrasing," Sage said with a laugh. "She got someone killed because she was too stubborn to listen when we all warned her that Venjix would find a way into her weapon unless she fixed it. Tyler's broken because she's a bitch, and she made it all about _her_ feelings. That's why I had Liza fling the bitch back home before the memorials."

Liza was Aisha's long-lost daughter. She packed a punch magically, having inherited all of the powers of the Campbell Sorcery line, including the ability to open portals. Sage had taken advantage of that when Shelby refused to leave town on her own. In addition to being Aisha's kid due to some complicated backstory Chip wasn't overly familiar with, Liza also bore an uncanny resemblance to her ancestor Galaxia, Lord Zedd's one and only true love, the girl he'd apparently been tricked into turning evil to protect. Sage had saved Zedd from his curse and he was one of the good guys now, and he was apparently dating Liza. She also happened to be the current Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger on the Legacy team, a role she'd taken up after Tanya's daughter Maddie, the original Legacy Yellow, had sacrificed her powers and nearly her life to save the powers from falling into Zell's hands. Liza had saved her life and somehow ended up on the team.

"Yeah, that was a good call," Chip said. "Everyone was stressed enough without the drama she might have brought... Anyway, Ivan's okay. He's playing co-mentor and trying to focus on the kids... Especially Andie. I mean, oh my God, Sage, you should see the way he looks at her... With undying love and devotion, even if it's totally unrequited..."

"Like you always looked at Vida?" Sage teased him.

"Exactly! I ship them, Sage. I ship them _hard."_

"You know you're not supposed to ship real people like you ship fictional characters, right Fanboy?"

"Why not? Everyone needs someone to root for them... Madison always told me not to give up on Vida, and look how that turned out! I mean, sure, I had to die before she admitted her feelings, but everything worked out alright in the end!"

Sage laughed. "That's good to know. I might be coming by you guys for a quick visit. It's my understanding that you guys have a bit of a tulpa problem."

"Oh yeah. Their tulpa maker's really good at what she does. There have been a few really close calls. Hell, Andie had to shoot her with an arrow to stop them once."

"I'm going to put a spell on their stones so they can see tulpas for what they really are. It will help in case any of them encounter a tulpa who doesn't look like a monster."

"That's awesome! When are you coming?"

"In a day or two... I just need to get my energy back on track. It's a little screwed up."

"From resurrecting Zordon?"

"No... From something more recent... I don't really want to talk about it, but let's just say it's Shaman issues."

"Are you okay, Sage?" He asked seriously. Chip genuinely cared about Sage's well-being.

"I'll be fine," she said reassuringly. "Don't worry about me, Chip. But the visit will be short. I'm not up for socializing. I'll tell Vida when I'm coming. How's she holding up?"

"You mean other than telling the kids she's a murderer? She's okay... She's having a hard time coping."

"Do I need to smack her while I'm in town?"

"She's overwhelmed and doubting herself as a mentor... I think she needs help. We have no idea what we're dealing with. These bad guys are evil Eltarians... Eltarians aren't supposed to be evil."

"Put Vida on the phone."

Chip walked out to the living room and handed Vida the phone. "It's Sage," he said.

Vida took the phone and walked away to talk to Sage. She came back five minutes later looking defeated. "We're going to have company," she said.

"Company?" Chip asked.

"Sage said I need to learn it's okay to ask for help. She's sending Udonna to us, which probably means Clare... Maybe Leanbow and Daggeron... Hell, maybe even Jenji, I don't know. And that's not all."

"Who else?"

"Since we're dealing with rebels from Eltar, she's sending some people with more experience with Eltarians... Andros, Zhane, and probably Karone and V."

"You're V."

"No, Dummy, _V._ The one who's married to Andros. Team Genius League?"

"Oh, right! The scary one!"

Vida laughed. "You're not wrong. She's also sending the Mystic Mother, because apparently, I'm _that_ screwed up."

"Mystic Mother is different here, V. She was Rita Repulsa, the evil space witch who literally spent most of her existence battling against an Eltarian... An Eltarian she _happened_ to be in love with, and is finally back with... Rita and Zordon are so cute... I ship them..."

"You ship _everyone,_ you dork."

"Not true! I have _never_ shipped Perachel! It is _sinful!_ Percabeth forever!"

"Oh for God's sake, Chip, would you _focus?"_

"Right. Sorry. My point is, Mystic Mother might be the almighty ruler of magic in our realm, but here, Rita Repulsa is probably one of the biggest experts on Eltarians around. She might have some insight we can use."

"You're right... And it'll be cool to see Karone again. We spent a lot of time together on Team Magic... I feel awful about Leo..."

"It's really not fair," Chip agreed. Survivor's guilt threatened to rear its ugly head. Karone's husband Leo, also of the Lost Galaxy team, had been saved by Wildforce's Cole along with Andros, Karone's brother and the leader of the Space Rangers. Very shortly after Cole so bravely sacrificed himself for them, Leo was killed instantly in an explosion. One second he was there, the next he was gone and nothing was left. Karone had snapped so severely, she'd briefly turned back into the evil Astronema, but Andros had somehow talked her down and saved her from the darkness. The most tragic part was that right after the battle, Karone found out she was pregnant. Yet Leo hadn't been magically resurrected, but Chip had...

"Chip? Earth to Chip..." Vida called.

"Huh?" Chip asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just... Thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself. Listen, Sage had an idea about Yellow... Since Yellow's affinity is for lightning, and you have that affinity, too, can you sense her or him?"

Chip paused. "I hadn't thought of that... Maybe. I can try."

"Cool. It's a start. Tracking Yellow down is important, so Sage can put her spell on that stone, too."

"I'm on it!" Chip promised. It was good to have a job to focus on. He needed to feel like he was worthy of having been resurrected. Maybe if he could genuinely help the Stone Warrior Rangers, he'd stop feeling so guilty for breathing.

 _ **DARCY**_

 _Bella,_ her mind whispered. _You are the most exquisite being I have ever encountered... I adore you, my Bella... Say you shall be mine forever. Belong to me always and make me the happiest I could ever be..._

Darcy shook her head. "My past life was an _idiot,"_ she decided. Serafine hadn't gone as far as to say she belonged to Zell, but she had agreed to be his lover. It creeped Darcy out to realize this knowing how Serafine had met her end.

She'd recovered enough details to try to focus on something other than Zell. She closed her eyes and thought of Serafine's siblings. They meant everything to her. Serafine was sixteen when she went out on her own and ultimately met Zell. Ash was fifteen, but his extremely high intelligence meant the villagers treated him as an adult, so when he'd decided to follow his sister, no one had tried to stop him. No one really could. Ash was far too loyal to Serafine, and everyone knew that. Their parents were good people of good standing and the entire family was well-respected.

Serafine had been using her magic to help the community from a very early age. By the time she moved to the city, she was one of the most respected sorceresses on all of Eltar. She was certainly the most powerful. She could control Fire. Her spells were exceptionally strong. She acted very confident, but a small, vulnerable part of her was just a teenaged girl who wanted to do everything in her power to help others. Zell had preyed on that part of her and she hadn't realized until it was far too late that he was manipulating her and pretty much everyone else in the universe.

Ash was brilliant. He was constantly reading, researching, or thinking a thousand steps ahead of everyone else. There was no puzzle Ash could not solve, and he was constantly figuring out the mysteries of Eltar and other planets. He was quiet and a bit shy, but once he opened up, he was extremely loyal and lovable. He had a gift for Earth magic that was unmatched by most. Although their parents had been average magicians at best, it seemed their combined family lines had created extremely powerful children.

Even Daphne, at eight years old, had begun to show an affinity for magic. The child was a gifted healer and was filled with an extraordinary amount of compassion. She radiated light and her magic was growing daily, as it had in her older siblings. She was a polite, sweet child who trusted too openly and loved people and animals unconditionally. That was why, even when no one else would go near the Beast Boy from the woods, Daphne had befriended him. Lido hadn't spoken to a single human being in years, but Daphne had helped him open up and begin to trust people.

 _I wonder what the hell happened to him,_ Darcy thought. Lido was an Eltarian Rebel now and he was proud to be their executioner, but in Serafine's memories, he'd been a literal gentle giant. As Daphne refused to stop playing with the boy, Serafine and Ash had befriended him, too. He had become their unofficial little brother (if the enormous Lido could _ever_ be called _little),_ and he was fiercely loyal to them. How had he turned so evil?

The siblings had been inseparable. Even with seven years between Ash and Daphne, they were all extremely close. Daphne had followed them where she could, but when the older siblings moved to the city, she saw them less frequently. They both made sure to return home often to visit, but even when their relationship became public, Serafine had not brought Zell around her family. She told them stories about her time with him, but she still kept him away from them. Darcy wondered if, on some level, Serafine had _always_ known how dangerous her lover was.

Darcy wasn't completely sure how long Zell and "his Bella" had been lovers, but she knew Serafine was eighteen when she was murdered, making Ash seventeen when he was put to death for it and Daphne just ten years old when she first met Zell.

Her talisman was radiating heat. Darcy took a deep breath and focused. _You're not Serafine. You're Darcy... So calm your ass down and do something productive!_ She scolded herself. Darcy realized she was late for training. She hurried toward Vida's house and stopped when she saw the raging battle a few blocks away.

"Perfect timing, Darce!" Scott told her as she morphed and rushed to help. Even Yellow had beaten her to the fight.

Felina's voice shouted in a foreign language and although it was still early, the entire area fell into complete darkness. As a very ugly monster sped toward Scott, Greg touched the ground and opened up a giant hole. The monster fell right in. Greg immediately began sealing the hole up before it could escape.

"Nice!" Vida cried with obvious surprise. "You've been holding out on us, Greg!"

"I've just been practicing," Greg shouted back.

The unmistakable monster that was Neptune showed up and Darcy nearly ran straight for him. She wanted to kill him for what he'd done to Andie, and she was upset at how badly he'd hurt Pierce, too. Yellow beat her to it and ran toward him. To Darcy's surprise, Neptune shrank back and simply ducked out of Yellow's way, not attacking. Yellow stood protectively in front of Andie, something that instantly earned him or her major points in Darcy's book. Ivan joined them. Neptune, however, seemed to have little interest in attacking Andie. Instead, he focused on Pierce, and like someone flipped a switch, he flew into his usual homicidal rage.

Darcy ran toward Pierce, knowing he was in more danger than any of them. The Eltarians were all dangerous in their own ways, but Neptune was particularly brutal when he attacked. He didn't stop unless he was called off by Raffitty.

"Darcy, go," Pierce said. "I can handle this prick."

"I'm not leaving you alone with him," Darcy said firmly. "Besides, he tried to kill my sister. I owe this bastard the beating of a lifetime."

Pierce couldn't argue with that, and he didn't try. Together, they fought Neptune. They were doing well until Neptune pulled out some sort of sword and, in one swift motion, tried to kill Pierce. Without stopping to think, Darcy jumped in front of him and Neptune ran the sword through Darcy's chest. Her morph barely even slowed the blade down before it completely failed.

"Darcy!" Pierce screamed.

"No!" Andie screamed.

Darcy struggled to focus. She was stunned to realized it was Greg who reached her first. "Don't move," he said. Then he opened up a hole in the ground behind Neptune. "Pierce, fill it!" He shouted.

Pierce was still trying to get by Neptune, but he seemed to understand. He immediately shifted his focus to filling the hole with water while still trying to fight. One swift kick to Neptune's chest knocked him into a deep hole full of water.

Neptune's frantic screams might have been comical if Darcy wasn't bleeding so much. Raffitty ran toward his screaming minion and struggled to pull him out of the water. Several of the minions were barely standing. The monsters had all faded away.

"We've _lost,_ Raff," Felina said. "We must leave if we wish to fight another day." The darkness vanished along with the Eltarians.

"Darcy... Oh fuck..." Pierce said as he knelt beside her. He pulled her into his arms carefully. "Why the fuck did you _do_ that?"

"Team leader," Darcy mumbled. "It's my job to make sure your dumbass doesn't die.."

Andie tried to get to her. "M'Lady, no... Her wound is too severe," Ivan said, trying to restrain her. "You may hurt yourself."

"She's my _sister,"_ Andie said. "Either help me or back the hell off!"

"'Tis for your own good-"

Andie kicked him in the leg. In his surprise, Ivan released her. She knelt beside Darcy. "Don't you _dare_ die," she told her.

"Darcy... Please tell me it's not as bad as it looks..." Scott begged, terror and tears in his voice.

Greg had gone eerily silent. Now that the immediate threat was gone, he stared at Darcy in shock.

Vida and Chip examined her. "It's bad," Vida said.

"That sword cut straight through her morph!" Chip said. "What _is_ it? Normal swords can't do that!"

"The sword is of Eltar," a voice said. Pierce's Shaman friend had shown up. "I would say with some confidence it is a Teridian."

"Teridian?" Vida asked.

"The best swordsmith in all of Eltar," Greg said, his voice still filled with shock. The answer was cold, like an automatic response.

Everyone stared at him. "You really _do_ know everything..." Scott mumbled.

"Greg is correct," Amos said. "Teridian made swords for several millennia before he vanished. Some say he was murdered. Others say he went into hiding. The last rumor is that, for reasons unknown, he joined the Rebellion."

"It seems that last one may be true," Ivan said.

"Not necessarily. They could have come by this sword in any number of ways... Now... We need to pull it out very carefully."

"Pull it out? Are you nuts? She'll bleed out!" Pierce objected.

"Have faith, Little Fish. The wound is clean. It went straight through. Most importantly, it missed her heart. With three healers here, we can save her."

"Three?"

"Andie, me, and _you,_ Little Fish."

"I don't know how to do that!"

"How do you think you learn? _Practice,_ Little Fish. Just continue to hold her." He looked at Ivan. "I need you to pull the sword out... Carefully, please."

"What if it shifts and hits her heart?" Chip asked.

"I assure you, Sir Ivan is the right man for this job." Amos looked at him again. "I trust you."

Ivan nodded. "I have done this before," he promised. "I have _extraordinarily_ steady hands. More than one knight was saved with my help."

"Ivan... If you kill her, I'll kill you," Andie said firmly.

He smiled at her. "I would expect no less. Rest assured, Dear Andie... Your sister shall be safe in my hands."

Darcy squeezed Andie's hand. "I trust him," she managed to say to her very concerned sister.

Andie nodded. She gave Ivan a little bit of room to get closer to Darcy, not letting go of her hand.

"Ivan... Be careful. The Sorceress bewitched the sword," Amos said. "The Teridian swords are exceptionally powerful in battle on their own, but this one has an extra boost. Only extremely powerful magic would have made it so strong even Darcy's armor could not stop it. The magic may strike you dead if you touch it."

Ivan nodded. "That is a risk I shall gladly take," he said.

"This is nuts..." Vida mumbled. "Isn't there another way that doesn't risk Ivan's life?"

"Not one we have time for," Amos replied.

"All is well, Lady Vida. I do not fear death! I am a Knight of Zandar!" With that, Ivan took a deep breath and pulled the sword out in one swift, clean motion.

Darcy let out a startled cry as the shock hit her body. Her blood began flowing freely. Andie immediately started healing her. Amos touched Andie's shoulders with his hands. She let him, apparently too concerned for Darcy to protest, and Darcy could feel his magic flowing through Andie and into her.

"Ground her, Pierce. That is your only job... Keep Darcy focused," Amos said.

Pierce still had Darcy wrapped in his arms. "Just... Stay, Darcy," he said softly. "Okay?"

She nodded. "I'll do my best," she managed to reply.

Pierce seemed to connect to her then. It was a strange sensation. She began seeing the people she cared the most about... Her memories played through her mind and she knew Pierce was seeing them, too.

 _Scott and Darcy were playing in his backyard. They were about four years old. Her parents came over, and they ate dinner with Scott's dad. They were really happy. Things shifted. Scott moved away. Darcy made other friends, but none were ever as great as he had been. She got older. She was thirteen. She was in a grocery store..._

 _No,_ Darcy thought. _Not this. Not right now. Stop!_

Her mind refused to listen. _The robbers came in and immediately shot the old lady buying a turkey and her middle-aged son, who tried to protect her. One of them aimed the gun at the store's seventy-two-year-old owner. His grandson jumped in front of him and took the bullet meant for him. Mrs. Mattson, Darcy's gym teacher, tried to talk the robbers down. All three of them were former students of hers who'd gotten involved with a local gang. One of them shot at her, causing Darcy to react. She tried using her Martial Arts training to attack them and get the guns away from them. She got two of them off their feet, but the third shot her in her back. Somehow, Darcy was still alive. As they shot everyone else in the store, including the owner after he'd emptied the register for them, they began going around checking to see if anyone was still alive. If they were, they shot them again._

 _When they got to Darcy, she played dead. As soon as they moved on, she jumped up, ignoring the pain, and attacked them. She got the gun away from the one who'd shot her. As the other two tried to shoot at her, she shot them all. She didn't aim to kill, but she made damn sure they wouldn't be able to do any more harm. With the help of a mother with an infant who'd taken a bullet to the shoulder and played dead while shielding her baby, Darcy tied them up and waited for the police to come. By some miracle, thanks to Darcy's actions, seven of the other sixteen people who'd been shot and the infant, who hadn't been hurt, all survived. It wasn't good enough for Darcy, who was still bothered by the fact that she hadn't saved everyone. Still, it was a miracle anyone had survived, and that moment had left Darcy determined to save anyone she could..._

 _"Darcy... Holy shit..."_ Pierce said in her mind.

 _Things moved forward again. Darcy met Andie for the first time, and the connection they discovered was intense. Darcy loved her sister fiercely and was determined to protect her... Then, they became Rangers, finding the stones and meeting Vida and Ivan, and slowly becoming a real team..._

Suddenly, Darcy didn't feel like she was dying anymore. She shifted and it didn't hurt. Andie looked extremely pale. Amos steadied her as she stood up before allowing her to lean on Ivan. It seemed that, now that Darcy was healed, Andie was no longer ready to kill Ivan.

"Up you go, Darcy," Amos said, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. Pierce was staring at her as he stood up, too.

"Did that really happen?" He asked her.

"Yeah," Darcy replied.

"I thought you lived some perfect, sheltered life without anything even remotely traumatic... But you took out three gunmen _after_ you'd been shot! I... It's just..."

"My parents are awesome, Pierce, but that doesn't mean nothing bad has ever happened to me."

He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not. It made me stronger... It really shaped who I am as a person, and it made me determined to never fail to save people ever again."

"You saved a lot of lives."

"A lot isn't enough, Pierce. It never will be."

That was when Chip tensed up. "Nice of you to stick around," he said. That was when Darcy noticed Yellow.

 _ **CHELSEA**_

She'd been stunned to see Darcy impaled with a sword. When the fight was over, she couldn't bring herself to run off without knowing that the girl would be okay.

"Nice of you to stick around," the one they called Chip said as she was about to run.

Chelsea tried to run. A barrier of lightning surrounded her. She stared at Chip in shock.

"Nice!" Vida cried out.

"Just like riding a bike!" Chip replied.

Chelsea tried to get through, but she hadn't figured out how to build magical walls of lightning yet, so she certainly hadn't discovered how to break them down either.

"Drop your morph," Vida said. "We need to talk."

Chelsea sighed. She shrugged and let the morph go. Scott's jaw dropped rather comically. " _Chelsea?!"_ He asked in shock. " _You're_ the Yellow Ranger?"

"Hey, Scott," she replied casually. " 'Sup?"

" _Sup?_ Are you seriously just going to leave it at that? I mean... All this time, you've been the Yellow Ranger, but you haven't said anything?! Is this real life right now? Someone, pinch me!"

Chelsea pinched his arm hard. "Ouch!" He cried in protest.

"You _told_ me to," she pointed out.

"I like her," Darcy said with amusement.

"Okay, um..." Vida began.

"Chelsea!" Scott cried out. "My _drummer_ and backup singer, Chelsea!"

"Chelsea. Right. I'm Vida. Wanna tell me why you kept running off on us?"

Chelsea shrugged. "I liked having a secret identity," she said. "I have superpowers... But I never signed up for group activities."

"You're in my _band!"_ Scott said.

"You let me drum. That's different. It releases my rage, like I told you."

"Speaking of telling people things... I _told_ you guys I saw boobs!" Vida declared with a grin. "I _knew_ you were a girl!"

"So, the secret's out... What happens now?" Chelsea asked.

"You train with us. It'll be fun," Chip promised.

"Introductions!" Vida declared. "So, Chelsea, you obviously know Scott. That's Darcy, Pierce, Greg, Andie, Sir Ivan, Amos, and Chip."

"So... Sir Ivan... Why do they call you that?" Chelsea asked, giving in to her curiosity.

"I am a Knight of Zandar, from several centuries ago," Ivan said. " 'Tis a pleasure to properly meet you, M'Lady." He bowed to her grandly.

"Seriously?"

"Ivan comes to us from another team, the Dino Charge Rangers. They're a unique bunch," Vida said. "He's helping me mentor you all. So's Chip, who happens to be my boyfriend and fellow Mystic Force Ranger."

"Okay... So Sir Ivan morphs, but you guys don't. Why?"

"We use our magic, but we're not meant to morph anymore. We're retired Rangers, technically."

"And the mysterious Native American guy who randomly shows up every so often?"

"I am Amos, my Speedy friend. I'm a Shaman, and I'm here to help because my Little Fish is a part of this," he replied.

"Stop calling me that!" Pierce protested.

"Shhh, Little Fish. I am talking to the Speeding Cheetah."

"Hmmm... I kinda like that," Chelsea said with approval.

Darcy looked at her and said, "Thanks for caring enough to stick around to see if I lived or died."

"Well... We're a team, I guess," Chelsea replied with a shrug. "It would sort of suck if you died... Plus, then I'd have to listen to Scott turning all emo and writing depressing songs about your death."

"A cruel fate indeed!" Darcy laughed.

"I'm glad you're okay, Darcy."

"Thanks. So am I."

Suddenly, Greg started to cry. He flung his arms around Darcy and sobbed in a way Chelsea had never seen before. "What's wrong with our nerd?" She asked.

"Greg? What's the matter?" Darcy asked.

"You could have died!" He sobbed.

"Greg, I'm okay," Darcy promised him.

"But you almost _died,_ Darcy!"

"But I didn't... And you're a huge part of that, Greg. You thought on your toes and kept a clear enough head to think up a way to defeat Neptune so you guys could help me." Darcy held Greg tightly, trying to soothe him. He clung to her in a way that seemed to surprise them both. When he finally pulled away a couple of minutes later, Chelsea felt bad for him.

"Okay... Ice cream for everyone. I'm buying," she said. She looped her arm through Greg's. "Come on, Greggy. You did good. You've earned some sugar."

Greg looked at her with surprise. "I... Okay," he agreed. Chelsea nodded and led the way to her favorite ice cream spot. They'd all had a hell of a day. She'd just been outed. Darcy had almost died. Everyone had fought hard as hell. If they didn't deserve ice cream after all of that, there was simply no justice in the world. Besides, now that they knew who Chelsea was, she figured she might as well get to know her team.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

 _ **LIDO**_

The birds were in a frenzy. Lido felt every last one of his nerves standing on edge. The form that manifested in the woods was not unexpected, but Lido was relieved to realize it was only a projection.

"Lido! How delightful it is to see you once more!" Zell's astral self greeted him.

Lido dropped to one knee respectfully and bowed his head, not daring to look him in the eye. "Great Zell. I heard you had returned."

"There's no need to bow, my dear boy. You may rise."

Lido stood up. He carefully found the strength to look the Great Wizard in the eye. He didn't say anything as he nervously waited to learn what he wanted.

"I am quite pleased to see you have survived all this time, Lido. And Zuzu as well, of course!" Zell held out his astral hand. A green apple began to form until it became physical. Zuzu began to get excited. He gratefully accepted the apple, his favorite food. "I had hoped to see you find your way to Earth so we might be reunited."

"I came with the Rebellion, Great Zell."

"I know. Felina and I have been unable to meet physically, however she has sent thoughts my way often. She explained what the Rebellion is. I am glad you found a family to care for you while I was away, my boy."

Lido was hardly the young boy he'd been when he first met Zell, but Zell tended to use that term for anyone younger than him. "The Rebellion are not my family, Great Zell," he said.

"Family is a group of people who stand together and look out for each other. Does the Rebellion not do that?"

Lido had never thought about that. He wasn't close to any of them. Raffitty had taken him under his wing shortly after rising to power in the Rebellion. He kept Lido close, but wasn't exactly his friend. They were companions in battle at best. Felina was a vile woman. Lido had known her since she was a tiny thing. She'd been a shrew even as a child, most likely because her mother had died when she was an infant and there were rumors her father had made Felina his surrogate wife when she was still quite young. Lido had felt sorry for the girl until he got to know her. Upon hearing people speaking in hushed whispers about Felina's situation, Zell had stepped in. Felina was only two years older than his son, and Zell showed great compassion when he ordered her father thrown in prison and found a family to adopt the young witch. Even at six, Felina's affinity for magic was strong, and Zell began teaching her, helping her move from mere witch to one of the most powerful sorceresses Eltar had ever seen. After Daphne's death, Zell had begun working more closely with Felina. Lido suspected that, by the time he died nine years later, he had taken Felina as his new lover, but he never acknowledged it publicly like he had with Belladonna and Daphne.

 _Belladonna... That's not right,_ he thought. _Not Bella... What was her name? What did we call her? Not Bella... S... Sera?_ The shock of thinking that name hurt him physically. For so long, he'd only seen the siblings through tainted memories... And he'd been unable to remember Serafine's chosen name... Why? That made no sense. He'd adored Sera... How could he have forgotten? And why had he suddenly begun to remember?

"Lido? Are you well?" Zell asked with concern.

"Yes, Great Zell... I am merely remembering the last time I saw you," Lido replied.

"You must have many millennia of memories to sort through."

"I do."

"The fact that you are here means your mission has not been accomplished... While I am glad to see you, this saddens me greatly. I can feel your grief even now, my boy. You still miss her terribly..." Zell looked genuinely sad as he added, "As do I."

"No, Great Zell... I never found her killer," Lido admitted. Previously, in the years immediately following Daphne's death, Lido's head had always gone a bit fuzzy around Zell, but now, a small part of him remembered.

 _You never found her killer because he is the one who cursed you to search for him,_ he thought. The flashback overwhelmed him.

 _He'd felt it in his very soul when Daphne died. Although she'd been in danger, she was cloaked by magic and he couldn't get to her no matter how hard he tried. He'd become lost, wandering in the complete opposite direction of his home, something that was clearly the result of magic, as Lido_ never _got lost. He'd fought against it, but still ended up halfway across Eltar. At the moment of her death, Lido had dropped to his knees in grief, letting out a battle cry that was echoed by Zuzu's own mournful sound._

 _He had forced himself to stand back up. He had to keep his promise... He had to protect the child. Zordon was practically his own son. He'd helped raise him whenever Zell was away, which was often. The boy called him "Uncle Lido." Daphne had made him swear he'd protect him, and Lido was determined to do exactly that._

 _He finally made it to the house two days later. Zell had been called back home to comfort his son, who'd been found still clinging to his mother's dead body. Lido was disgusted at the sight of the boy in his father's arms._

 _"Zell." He said, venom in the single syllable._

 _Zell didn't look surprised to see him. "Zordon, it's time for bed," Zell said gently._

 _"No, Father... Don't make me sleep. Please..." Zordon begged._

 _"Shhhh, my dear boy," Zell said soothingly. On the surface, he was the perfect loving father, comforting his son even in his own grief. "I promise, there shall be no bad dreams tonight." He cast a spell Lido knew was meant to soothe the child and Zordon immediately fell asleep in his arms. Zell put the boy to bed before returning._

 _"Lido... You have heard," Zell said._

 _"I felt her leave this world," Lido said. It took every ounce of strength he had to say those words and not break down. Zell had treated him with as much respect and kindness as he treated Daphne. Part of Lido trusted him unconditionally, and he desperately wanted to let Zell comfort him now... But he knew the truth._

 _"It was you!" Lido said harshly._

 _"Lido, I know you are blinded by grief, but-" Zell began._

 _"No! You killed her! You are not the kind, gentle wizard you claim to be! You have fooled us all, but she realized what you were... She begged me to protect her son... And I shall."_

 _"My son is perfectly safe-"_

 _"No! Stop lying to me! I know what you are, Zell! You are a monster!"_

 _Zell frowned. Very gently, he said, "I could never have hurt her, Lido... I loved Daphne far too much..." Zell looked genuinely upset. "It wounds me deeply that she met such a horrible fate while I was away... There was no one here to protect her but the boy... Zordon is far too young... And he saw it all."_

 _"He... He saw it?" Lido asked in horror. His heart broke for Zordon. He'd adored his mother, and no one should ever have to see such a thing, let alone a child..._

 _"He did... Lido, I know you are grieving... But if I had murdered my wife, would my son really seek comfort in my arms?"_

 _Lido hesitated. If Zordon had seen his father kill his mother, surely he would not let him touch him... "Daphne was certain you were evil..."_

 _"It truly breaks my heart that someone put such thoughts in her head... Surely, they meant to frame me for her killing... They made her paranoid, my dear Lido... They convinced her I meant to harm her, but I only loved her... I loved her so much..." Zell sighed. "The true killer is still at large, Lido. I trust only one man to find him."_

 _"Who?" Lido asked, overwhelmed with conflicting emotions._

 _"_ You, _my boy. Only you will search until justice is served. I know you will not rest... You must find her killer so that my beloved may be at peace..."_

 _"You... Want me to find her killer?"_

 _"Yes. I shall make you immortal, Lido, until you see justice done for my sweet, sweet Daphne."_

 _"Immortal?"_

 _"I fear it may take a long time for you to accomplish this mission... This guarantees you are able to succeed... I shall bestow this gift upon you, binding you to my service until you find the killer."_

 _"But Zell... I... I am not certain-"_

 _"You can do this, Lido. I know you loved her. You could not save her, my boy, but this... This is something you can do for her."_

 _Grief threatened to overwhelm Lido again. Zell was right... He couldn't save Daphne, but he could certainly see that her killer was punished. "You want to help her, Lido... Don't you?" Zell asked._

 _"Yes," Lido said as tears streamed down his cheeks. "More than anything."_

 _Zell nodded. "Very well. Now, prepare yourself."_

 _Flames shot out of the floor. Lido jumped back in surprise. "All is well, Lido... The flames will not harm you. They shall simply purify you and seal your fate."_

 _Instinct told Lido he was in danger. "Zell... I don't think-" Lido began, but Zell shoved him back into the fire before he could protest further._

 _Lido screamed as the flames burned around him. The pain he felt wasn't exactly physical, but it was like something was being ripped away from him. "Relax, Lido," Zell said soothingly. "It will be over soon, and then you shall feel much better. Purification is necessary."_

 _Lido couldn't stop his panic. Everything about this felt wrong... Suddenly, Zuzu flew into the fire to try to save him. "Zuzu!" Lido cried in alarm. The flames didn't harm him either._

 _"Interesting..." Zell said. "Your familiar protects you even now. Zuzu is a loyal friend indeed."_

 _The energy shifted and he no longer hurt. Lido began to feel stronger. He looked at Zuzu, who decided to perch on his shoulder. "You are immortal, Lido, as is Zuzu," Zell said._

 _The flames fell away suddenly. Lido felt hollow inside. He assumed it was Daphne's absence he was feeling, and turned his attention to Zell. "You made Zuzu immortal, too?" He asked._

 _"I hadn't planned to, but when the phelinx jumped into the flames to save you, I knew he was worthy. Such a bond should not be broken by something as mundane as death... You and your familiar are connected for eternity now, Lido. In order to kill you, they must kill Zuzu, too, and with immortality gifted upon you both, that shall be extremely difficult to accomplish."_

Lido found himself questioning everything for the first time. Had he been fooled? Had Zell orchestrated this entire thing? When had he started calling him "Great" Zell? Lido had not used his title until after Daphne's death... He suddenly _had_ to. He was fiercely loyal to Zell and did not question him... Had it all been a lie? Had Zell truly murdered Daphne? Had every moment of the last several millennia been nothing but a waste of time as Lido hunted for a killer he could never find? The spell made it impossible for him to question Zell, which meant he also couldn't suspect Zell of being the killer. _Oh, Daphne... What have I done?_ He wondered. He'd turned into someone she would have hated. He'd harmed so many people in his time with the Rebellion... He had killed countless people as he followed the orders of others. He never questioned whether or not they deserved to die. He was a skilled hunter, and he never missed a target once an official kill order was given. The Rangers did not count. There had been no official order.

"Lido?" Zell called.

"Apologies, Great Zell. I am overwhelmed to be in your presence once more," Lido replied. He knew Zell's ego was far too strong for him to doubt this was the absolute truth.

"I have missed you as well, Lido," Zell said with a charming smile. "I hope to see you in my true form soon... I grow stronger each day."

"I am pleased to hear that, Great Zell." Lido clung to Zuzu's mind, using that connection to shield his true thoughts from Zell. It hurt to think disloyal thoughts, but Lido _had_ to fight. Daphne was back, and so was Serafine... Ash might be around as well. He had to protect them, even if it destroyed him.

"Perhaps with my help, you will complete your mission."

"Yes," Lido vowed. "I _will_ find justice for Daphne." He meant it. One way or another, Lido would free himself from Zell's control, and once he did, he would finish what he started and destroy the monster himself.

 _ **PIERCE**_

He felt her before he saw her. Pierce looked up as a very powerful energy hit him. The girl he saw was not what he'd expected. She radiated power similar to the levels Amos possessed, but Pierce suspected she was even stronger. She looked like a fairly ordinary teenaged girl.

"You must be Sage," he said.

She gave him a quick smile. "Yeah," she said. "And you're Pierce. I recognize your energy from your stone. I just gave them back to Vida. They're good to go."

"You're a Shaman, right? The one Amos went to help."

"Amos saved my life. Literally. And you're the baby Shaman, right? The one he calls his-"

"Don't. Please don't."

"Little Fish?" Her tone was teasing but not unkind.

He felt his temper flaring. "I fucking hate that guy!"

"Awww, the Little Fish turns into a puffer fish when he's mad!" Sage joked. "And don't lie. You like Amos."

Pierce rolled his eyes. "Amos is a pain in my ass and a weirdo."

"But you appreciate him anyway."

"He has a convenient talent for saving my ass, and he's helped my team out."

"Sometimes, an older Shaman can be a bit odd... And Amos is very old."

"He looks about fifty."

"Key word, _looks._ Amos is immortal, Pierce. He's been alive for a _very_ long time."

Pierce believed that. "So, what's your deal, Sage? You're a super Shaman or something?"

"Something like that. I come from a powerful line that gets more powerful every generation. The women are stronger. My son has a lot of power, but he's not as strong as I am."

"Your son? Aren't you my age? I mean… Not to judge, but he's got to be really young, right?"

"He's a year older than me, actually."

Pierce stared at her. Sage laughed. "You're messing with me. I get it. It was an asshole comment. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm serious. I sort of got knocked into the past, and something happened… I woke up pregnant with Troy. They took him away from me because I was a minor with no guardian, and when I came back, he had to stay in the past… But my dad found him here. That's how he brought me back. Troy's the one who connected and pulled me through time."

"That's… Confusing."

"Welcome to my life." She shrugged. "The situation is complicated, but I love him more than anything. I'd do anything for him." She looked upset.

"Did this hit a nerve?"

"No… It's just, when the battle happened, Troy lost two of his team members… We knocked ourselves out… We nearly killed ourselves, honestly… But we resurrected Zordon. He's fifteen and is still trying to recover his memories, but he's alive. Unfortunately, while we were unconscious, something happened… Emma, his Pink Ranger, saved my evil bitch cousin's life."

"Some love lost there?"

"Katie turned evil. She betrayed us all… And because I was unconscious, my twin brother had to be the one to kill her to stop her from killing anyone else… But anyway, Emma took an arrow for her. She was in bad shape, and Orion found her. Orion was basically Troy's second-in-command. Emma was his girlfriend, and he refused to leave her, but she couldn't be moved… From what we can gather, he tried to shield her with his body when a bomb went off. Orion was an alien. I guess he thought he stood a chance of surviving… We found them with Orion still shielding her… Neither one made it."

"That's terrible… Vida, Chip, and Ivan don't really talk about the details."

"It was hard on everyone… But Troy felt like he failed them. Orion was basically his best friend. He took Troy in when Troy ran away from his foster parents, and he didn't even ask any questions. And Emma… Emma was really sweet, and gentle, and she thought hugs solved everything… And my team was pretty mean to her because we're all fucked up in the head… But she still gave her life to try to protect my cousin. She was a good person, and Troy was really protective over her…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such a rough subject."

"It's okay. Anyway, I should go back home. Troy fell into a really deep depression… He is barely functional. He goes to training and he's there for what's left of his team, but he's hurting… I can feel how bad it is. I'm worried about him, and I don't like to leave him for too long."

"Go on. Good luck… And thanks for helping us out."

"No problem." She paused. "Pierce, I'm not overly sociable right now… But if you need me, Amos knows how to find me."

"Cool. I'll keep that in mind."

Sage nodded. A girl joined them. "Ready?" She asked.

"Ready," Sage said.

"Ooooh, who's this tall, dark, sexy piece of ass?"

Pierce was shocked by the fact that she'd just called him that. "Um…" He mumbled.

Sage laughed. "Down, Liza. That's one of Vida's Rangers. His name's Pierce," she said.

"As in piercing eyes? Because they are… Hello, Hotness. I'm Liza. Liza Campbell."

"Campbell?" Sage asked.

"Yeah… I'm legally changing it. I may not want anything to do with the evil mother who bore the name, but it's my heritage, and I'm proud to be a Campbell Sorceress."

"That's a good choice, Liza. Really."

"Yeah, fuck my asshole evil father and his name. Now, back to the sexy, sexy Pierce. Nice to meet you."

"Um… Thanks," Pierce said.

"Liza's harmless," Sage promised. "She'll flirt until she makes you cry, but she won't act on it."

"It's true. I'm dating an incubus. No one else compares to that," Liza said. "Sorry. But you _are_ a great-looking guy. Were I single, I'd have totally hit that."

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk like a guy?" Pierce asked.

"I figure it gives guys a taste of their own medicine," Liza said with a laugh. "Also, I have no filter, and I'm a bit of a nympho, so yeah… Anyway, see you around, Pierce." She opened up a portal right in front of him and Pierce's eyes went wide. He'd never seen anything that cool before. As Sage and Liza disappeared through the portal, Pierce shook his head and went to find the others.

 _ **RAFFITTY**_

He frowned as he waited outside of the prison. A woman in a luxury car pulled up. She stepped out and walked toward him, and as she got closer, Raffitty laughed. "A blonde, Felina? Really?" He asked.

"Men are weak around blondes," Felina replied. She'd put on a fashionable blouse, jacket, and skirt, and was walking in stiletto heels. Her entire body was glamoured and her hair was pulled into a practical blonde bun at the top of her head. She wore glasses and looked harmless enough until you realized how cold and calculating her eyes were.

"And the glasses?" He asked.

"I refuse to be mistaken for a dumb blonde. Glasses make this glamour look more intelligent."

"Right."

"Shall I cast a glamour on you as well?"

"Do I not look the part?"

"I suppose this will do." She studied his perfect suit. He was dressed for business. His naturally dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a neat braid. "Perhaps not the hair… A lawyer in a braid may look a bit odd." She glamoured the braid away so no one could see it.

"Why are we here, Felina?"

"To recruit an ally, Raff."

"Is he Eltarian?"

"No. This man is of Earth, but he will be able to help us greatly. One of the Rangers fears him deeply according to Neptune's research. He will be able to force the Ranger to join our side."

"That sounds promising. Which Ranger?"

"The Pink one."

Raffitty frowned. "No," he said.

"Raffitty-"

"I told you to stop obsessing about destroying her. Whatever game you're playing, I am not interested."

"This is not a game. You said I cannot kill her… That doesn't mean we can't recruit her. Imagine how Zell would reward us then!"

"Fine. Let's just get this over with."

They entered the prison. Security waved them through with smiles on their faces as they fell under Felina's spell. When they entered the conference room, a man sat at the table. His features were harsh and his eyes were dark and angry. This man had definitely seen things during his time in prison. The other inmates probably hadn't been kind to him.

"You're not my lawyers," the man said sharply.

"We are now," Felina said smoothly. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Felina, of Eltar."

"El-what?"

"Eltar. It is a distant planet."

"Right. Sure, Lady. Can I have whatever you're on?"

"Silence!"

Her tone struck fear into the man. He didn't speak again. "My name is Raffitty. Those who know me best call me Raff," Raffitty explained. "We are here to help you, Jonah."

"Help me how?" Jonah asked.

"We are getting you out of here. Immediately."

"Unlikely. I gotta serve at least two more years, probably more unless they decide I deserve to get out for good behavior."

"Don't worry about any of that. Felina's taking care of it as we speak."

"Yes," Felina said. "Our associate Tegus has modified some details in your records. Now the file says you are eligible for release immediately, and I will be ensuring the prison is happy to grant your freedom."

"Why are you helping me?" Jonah asked.

"Because, Jonah, we believe you may be able to help our cause," Raffitty said. He began to explain their true reasons for helping and Jonah paid much more attention. By the end of their conversation, he was smiling broadly. Raffitty could see how sadistic this man was, and he suspected he would serve them well as a soldier even after delivering a Power Ranger to them.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY.**_

 _ **DARCY**_

She was sitting in class when something strange walked in. The creature vibrated and was transparent. It was almost like a presence without a physical form. Darcy looked around, but no one else seemed to notice… Then, she saw Andie's face.

 _Do you see that?_ Andie mouthed. Darcy nodded. What was going on?

"Hey, Allie!" Freddy said. For a second, Darcy was confused. Allie was nowhere around. Then, she heard the transparent form reply.

"Freddy!" It said. It had Allie's cheerful voice. No one seemed to see anything wrong with this.

Andie dropped her pen. It rolled off her desk and she ignored it, staring at the transparent figure. Darcy knew how she felt.

They sat through class and Darcy knew her sister couldn't focus anymore than she could. When Allie spoke to her in her usual cheerful manner, Darcy struggled not to freak out. When class was over, she ran to Andie.

"What was that?" Andie asked.

"Apparently, Allie," Darcy said.

"I know, but… But why was she transparent, Darcy? It was like she didn't take on a physical form until I started to focus on her and tell myself she was Allie."

"I should have tried that… I was too busy freaking out. She reformed for you?"

"She looked just like she always does by the end of class."

"Sis… Do you think she's…? I mean…"

"A tulpa?"

"Exactly."

"There's one Rebel who follows the tulpa creator around. She protected her. She seems young… I assumed she was related to her. What if Allie's so-called sister is the tulpa maker?"

"She said her name was Ingrid…"

"The tulpa maker is Insu. It's close… And Lido was here pretending to be her cousin… And Allie's different, Darcy."

"That's for sure. I just thought she was a little slow or something… I never considered she might be a tulpa… Why is she enrolled in our school?"

"To find us, probably... But she hasn't tried to hurt us. She's seen us fall out of our morphs, Darce. Why didn't she kill us the second she could get us alone?"

"I don't know… But we have to tell Scott."

"And Chelsea. Allie's dating their bassist."

"This is so bizarre…"

Darcy sent them both a text message. They met up in the auditorium, which was not in use. "Guys… We found a tulpa," she said.

"A tulpa? Where?" Scott asked.

"Brace yourself, Scott… It's… It's someone we know."

"Someone? Not something?" Chelsea asked.

"It's Allie," Andie explained.

"No way! That's impossible," Scott said. "Allie's not a tulpa! She's a sixteen-year-old girl."

"We saw her true form, Scott. She was transparent… Like she didn't even exist," Darcy said.

"She exists," Chelsea said. "She may be a tulpa, but she's also our friend."

"She's a spy," Darcy clarified.

"We don't know that. We should at least give her a chance to explain…"

"Okay, fine. Let's confront her," Scott said. "We'll prove how ridiculous this is. There's no way Allie's a monster."

"We'll do it. You and Andie go back to class, Darcy. The less of us who confront her, the better," Chelsea said.

"Okay," Darcy agreed. "Be careful, and call us if it gets out of hand."

Together, she and Andie left, hoping their friends would be able to handle whatever was coming next.

 _ **CHELSEA**_

They found Allie easily enough. She was in the cafeteria. Scott and Chelsea grabbed her. "Would you mind coming outside for a minute?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't mind," Allie replied cheerfully. Chelsea couldn't believe Allie wasn't real… But at the same time, it explained a lot.

When they were alone, Scott blurted out, "We know what you are!"

"Smooth, Scott," Chelsea said, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean, Scott?" Allie asked in confusion.

"We know you're-" Scott began.

"Different, Allie. We know you're different," Chelsea said.

"Am I? I suppose I am…" Allie said. She seemed confused.

"You're not human, are you, Allie?"

"What? Of course I am." She blinked at them. "What's going on, Guys? Is this some sort of game? Are you teasing me?"

"Allie… What's your backstory?"

"My backstory? My sister, Ingrid, and I just moved here recently. We lived with my Uncle Raff until Ingrid turned eighteen, but he's still always around us. Our parents were killed in an accident when I was too young to remember… But Ingrid raised me. She's great, so I'm not sad. I love my sister."

"You need to tell me the truth, Allie. Do you want to hurt me and Scott?"

"Why would I want to hurt you? You're my friends!"

"So… You're not trying to kill us?" Scott asked.

"Of course I'm not trying to kill you. What a strange thing to ask. Guys, what is this about?"

"Chelsea… She doesn't know!" Scott said in horror.

"Clearly," Chelsea said. She believed Allie.

"I don't know what?" Allie asked. "You guys… You're kind of freaking me out."

"Do you love Freddy, Allie?"

"Of course I do. He's amazing! He's so funny and sweet, and I like when he holds me…" Allie blushed.

"She's so… Real…" Scott mumbled.

"Who told you to like Freddy, Allie?" Chelsea asked.

"No one… I just… How could I _not?"_ She asked.

"And who told you to be friends with us?"

"Nobody… My sister actually tried telling me you're not my friends, but… You are. I know you are. And she accepted that."

"Did you tell her our names?" Scott asked.

"Yes."

"Allie… You know who we are, don't you?"

"I know that you're Power Rangers… I don't care. You're my friends."

Chelsea and Scott exchanged glances. "Have you told anyone, Allie?" Chelsea asked.

"My sister knows about Scott… But she won't tell. She promised."

"Does your sister want you to hurt us?"

"No… And even if she did, you're my friends… I can't hurt you."

"But you fight us in battles," Scott said.

"I used to… But now I just try to keep my sister safe… We can still be friends… Right?" Allie looked heartbroken at the idea of them saying anything but yes.

"Yeah, Allie," Chelsea said. "We're your friends… But you can't tell anyone else about us, okay? No one can know."

"I won't tell. I promise."

"Chelsea… What if we can't trust her?" Scott asked.

"Oh, you can! I promise! You're my best friends! I'd never hurt you," Allie promised. "Or Darcy. I know she's one of you, too, but I didn't tell my sister her name."

"Okay, Allie. Forget we talked about this," Chelsea said.

Allie paused. "What were we just talking about?" She asked.

Chelsea smiled. "Nothing, Allie. Go find Freddy. We'll talk later," she said.

Allie ran off. "Did you just erase her memory?" Scott asked.

"She's vulnerable to suggestion. If I tell her to forget something, she will."

"Why didn't you tell her to forget our identities?"

"Because I trust her, Scott. Allie's not out to hurt us."

"What if she was lying?"

"I don't think Allie can lie… At least not well. She doesn't want to hurt us… I know she's a tulpa, but… She's real, Scott. She makes her own choices. She's not like the others."

"How do you know?"

"Because she chose Freddy. And she chose to be our friend. She's doing things her sister either didn't tell her to do or told her not to. Somehow, Allie is real."

"But a tulpa's just a thought form… They just take orders from their creator, right?"

"Usually, yes… But maybe Allie's different."

"What do we do?"

"We give her a chance to prove we can trust her… And we stay on guard in case we can't."

"What about Freddy, Chelsea? He has a right to know his girlfriend doesn't actually exist. She could disappear at any minute!"

"I don't think she will… And she _is_ real, Scott. She's real to us, and she's real to Freddy, and as long as we keep on believing that, she'll stay real. She was transparent when we grabbed her, but she became physical for me. Did she become that way for you?"

"Well… Yeah, eventually… It's just… The way she gushed about Freddy and blushed… How can that be fake? She's… She's Allie, Chels… She's our friend."

"That's right. She's our friend… And if we believe in her, it will only help her."

"Darcy won't like this."

"Darcy will understand. She's Allie's friend, too."

After school was over, they met up with the rest of their team. "Okay… So, yes, Allie is a tulpa," Chelsea said. "The thing is… Guys… She doesn't _know_ that she's a tulpa. Allie thinks she's real, and she's been our friend… She's even gone against what the Rebellion wants to keep our secret… So I don't think she's a threat to us… And I don't think we should do anything right now."

"What if she betrays us?" Greg asked nervously.

"I don't think she will… Sometimes, all a person needs is for someone to believe in them. She'll make the right choices, guys."

"How can a tulpa make any choices at all? I thought they just follow instructions," Pierce objected.

"They do… Which is why Allie's different, and I think… I think she's more real than other tulpas. I think, if we give her a chance, she'll walk away from them."

"How can she do that?" Darcy asked. "A tulpa needs their creator to survive."

"She's her sister," Andie said. "The bond between sisters is powerful. She'll keep her alive, even if it's from a distance."

"Exactly," Chelsea said. "So, are we agreed? We wait and see what happens before we try to take her down?"

"Okay," Darcy agreed. "For now… I like Allie, too. I can't believe she's a tulpa… She seems like any other girl our age."

"Because that's what she was created to be… Allie has crushes and cares about passing tests and having a good social life… She's totally normal," Scott said. "You know, except… Not."

Chelsea was relieved they'd been able to convince Darcy so easily. She didn't want to hurt Allie. She had grown kind of fond of the girl as she spent more time with her. At least now, they knew to be careful.

 _ **ANDIE**_

She hadn't expected the social worker to come to the house, but it was probably just a surprise visit. With Andie's history of abusive foster parents, Children's Services was probably just concerned.

Karen and Kyle greeted Minnie, the social worker, cheerfully. "Would you like something to eat? We were just about to sit down to dinner," Karen said.

"Oh, thanks, but I'm not staying long," Minnie said. "Andie… Something happened today that you need to know about."

Andie was nervous now. "What's going on?" She asked.

"It's about your father."

Darcy immediately stepped closer to Andie. She squeezed her hand, and when Andie said nothing, Darcy asked, "What is it, Minnie?"

"He completed his alcohol rehabilitation program last week… And he has had absolutely no instances that lead the police to believe he is a risk since he became sober."

"Not a risk? He _stabbed_ her, Minnie!" Kyle said. He didn't normally raise his voice, but he did now.

"I know… I understand that… But the court has reviewed his case and… They're going to release him, Andie."

Andie couldn't breathe. Everything faded into the background as panic seized her. "No…" She whispered. "No… They're not supposed to let him out…"

"Andie, I'm so sorry… I know you had a restraining order against him, but with him completing that program, it may be deemed unnecessary."

"Un… Unnecessary?" Andie asked.

"He tried to kill her!" Darcy objected.

"I know… But he blamed the alcoholism," Minnie said.

"Who cares? He's a monster!"

"He won't be able to take her back," Karen said firmly. "We won't allow it."

"You're only her foster parents… Reuniting children with their biological parents is always considered ideal," Minnie said.

"Ideal? She barely escaped with her life last time, and you want to send her back?" Darcy demanded.

"We'll fight for her," Kyle said. "You're our daughter, Andie. We'll protect you."

"I… Excuse me," Andie said. She ran upstairs and closed her door. She locked it, trying to figure out what to do. She couldn't think straight. She opened her window and climbed out. She'd become an expert at sneaking out and escaping because of her bad foster homes, but this time, she was running away from the one place she'd been safe… She'd go back, but she needed a little while to clear her head and knew there was no way Karen and Kyle would have let her leave.

 _I'm sorry,_ she thought. She texted Darcy quickly. _Needed out. Safe. Went for a walk. Cover for me?_

 _Of course. Be careful,_ Darcy sent back immediately.

Andie walked until that wasn't enough. She started running, which was a bad idea with how often she managed to trip over thin air. Somehow, she didn't fall, but she did get lost in the dark. She kept running, tears streaming down her cheeks, and ran straight into someone.

Andie screamed and started to fight against the person. "M'Lady? M'Lady, stop! What's wrong?" The person asked. He wrapped his arms around her. "Andie… Andie, please… It's alright," he said gently.

She realized she was with Ivan. She stopped fighting and sobbed against his chest, hysterical. "What is it? Andie, M'Lady… Talk to me… Please… How can I help?" He asked as he held her.

"They're letting him out…" She whispered.

"Who, M'Lady?"

"My father… After everything he did… Like none of it matters…" She continued to cry.

"Tell me, Andie… Please. Perhaps I can help."

"My father tried to kill me when I was thirteen years old."

"Andie…"

"After my mom died, he took me in… He used to hit me a lot… He threw me down a flight of stairs once…" Her voice cracked. "I tried to keep my head down and stay out of his way, but he would come home drunk and if I so much as breathed, he'd get angry… But that day… That day, I accidentally knocked over his beer… And he hit me, and kept hitting me… It got bad… And then, he grabbed a knife… He grabbed a knife and he… He stabbed me… Several times…" She was shaking violently. "I was bleeding so much… And I was scared… But I saw his baseball bat… So I grabbed it, and I swung it at his head, and it connected… I knocked him out for a minute and I ran… All I knew was I needed help… I was dying, and I was determined not to die…"

"M'Lady… My God…" He held her tighter. It was comforting, and she allowed it. She didn't fear Ivan anymore. She trusted him, and she needed to feel safe… Ivan was safe.

"I don't know how I made it as far as I did… But I scared the hell out of some poor woman, and she called the police and an ambulance, and they saved my life… But now, they're letting him out… He wasn't supposed to get out before I was eighteen… They promised, but now… He'll be free… And they might send me back to him."

"What? How could they even consider that?"

"It's just the way the system works… They made him complete a rehab program, and now… Now they think that makes it okay… Like… Like none of it matters at all… They might make me go back… I… I can't go back, Ivan… I _can't_ …"

"I will not allow him to harm you, M'Lady," Ivan said firmly. "I shall protect you with my life!"

"Ivan… I…" She shook her head. "I'm scared," she whispered. "I'm _so_ scared."

"I know you are, Andie… But I'm here. I shall remain by your side and ensure nothing happens to you." He paused. "May I escort you home, Andie?"

"I can't… Not tonight." She sighed. She loved Karen and Kyle, but right now, she didn't feel safe being anywhere her father might find her, even if he wasn't out yet. "Ivan… Can I stay with you tonight?"

Ivan looked stunned. "Of course you can, M'Lady… I would be happy to have your company."

"Do you think Vida and Chip will mind?"

"Of course not. Come, M'Lady. You need rest, and you shall be safe with me."

"I know," she said. "Thank you, Ivan. Really."

Andie called Darcy to tell her where she was going. She and Ivan arrived at the house a short time later. Vida took one look at her and asked, "Who do I need to fuck up?"

"I don't really want to talk about it anymore," Andie said.

"Are you okay?" Chip asked.

"No… But Ivan was nice enough to talk me down. Can I stay the night?"

"Of course you can, honey," Vida said gently.

Andie nodded. "Thank you. I'd like to lay down now."

"Ivan, go on and take her to a guest room."

Ivan nodded and grandly led the way. Andie followed him, numb. "Will this suit you?" Ivan asked.

"It's fine. Thank you," Andie replied.

"Then… Shall I leave you?"

Andie hesitated. "No," she said. "Please… I don't want to be alone tonight."

"I shall gladly stay by your side and watch over you."

"Wake me up if I have a nightmare?"

"Of course. I shall slay any monster who dares visit your dreams."

Andie climbed into the bed, too tired to even consider asking Vida if she could borrow something to sleep in. She passed out almost immediately, but not before she felt Ivan gently covering her with a blanket.

A short time later, Andie awoke screaming. Ivan held her and calmed her down. When she was finally breathing normally again, she curled up on him. It surprised her how natural it felt to rest her head on his chest while he held her and stroked her hair. Normally, Andie was afraid of this sort of contact with men, but she felt completely safe in the Knight's arms. She allowed herself to fall asleep like that, and somehow, this kept the nightmares away.

When she woke up the next morning, she realized Ivan had fallen asleep holding her. For a brief time, Andie knew she'd been truly safe. She knew she wouldn't stay that way for long with her father out of prison. She forced herself not to think about that as she focused on this one peaceful moment, the calm before the storm.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Before I continue, I need to give credit where credit is due... The character of V belongs exclusively to Aura MacKenzie, who is nice enough to let me borrow her on occasion. Tommy's sister Casey that I have mentioned is also hers. While I'm at it... A character you will see soon, Sophie, belongs to her as well, although she is not from her_ Power Rangers _fanfiction. Another new character who will be coming in, Hope, belongs to crockergirl84. So thanks for introducing me to these amazing characters and for letting them play with my cast. Anyway, go check out their fics. They're awesome! Now, let's continue..._

 _ **VIDA**_

She was surprised how hard it hit her when she saw everyone arrive. Andros looked exhausted, and Vida suspected the Space Ranger was having as much trouble sleeping as she was. Karone looked deadly serious as she acknowledged Vida with a nod. She knew the girl standing beside her was her daughter even before Karone spoke. The teenager was the spitting image of Astronema, Karone's evil counterpart from when she'd been a teenager. She had _amazing_ purple hair that Vida could totally get behind.

"Guys, this is my daughter, Gabriella. Gabriella, that's Vida and Chip from Mystic Force, and Sir Ivan from Dino Charge," Karone said.

Ivan bowed respectfully. "'Tis a pleasure to meet Thee, Lady Gabriella!" He said.

Gabriella's eyes flashed with surprise and she was clearly charmed by this, but she quickly recovered and gave the standard angsty teenager response of, "What's up?"

"Hi, Gabriella!" Chip said cheerfully. "Can we call you Gabby?"

"I prefer Ella, actually."

Vida could see Ivan struggling to commit that to memory. Ivan was big on proper names, but he'd gotten used to calling Andie by her preferred name, and he even tried to call Greg by his nickname, so she knew he would try to respect Ella's preferences.

"Ella! That's pretty," Chip said.

"I dig your hair," Vida said.

"Thanks," Ella replied.

"Don't get attached. It changes with her moods," Zhane said.

"Mood hair? Where can _I_ get some of that?" Vida asked excitedly.

"How are you feeling, Karone?" Chip asked.

"Morning sickness is a bitch, but I'm okay," Karone replied. "Physically, anyway."

"And the little one is in good health?" Ivan asked.

Karone smiled as she said, "Yeah, baby Leo's perfectly healthy."

"Leo?" Vida asked with surprise.

"I found out two days ago that I'm having a boy. I... I wanted him to have something to connect him to his father. I can't remember my parents, and it hurts to feel totally disconnected from them sometimes. At least I have Andros to tell me about them... And Leo will have Ella, but... I think Leo is a strong name, right?"

"It's perfect," Chip replied.

"Yes, 'tis a true honor for the boy to bear the name of such a brave, noble warrior," Ivan added.

Vida nearly cried, but decided she wasn't allowed to be the overly emotional one in her relationship because Chip had that role covered, so she took a deep breath and said, "I think that's beautiful, Karone."

"So, where are your Rangers?" Zhane asked.

"We'll go to them soon... I'm waiting for Udonna and whoever she comes with so I only have to do introductions once."

As Andros stood silently watching Ivan and Chip chat with Zhane and Karone excitedly, Vida took V aside. "How are you guys _really_ doing?" Vida asked.

"I'm fine," V said . Vida could tell that was true. "Andros is taking things hard... When he first saw Cassie at the end of the battle and he asked about TJ, they both broke down... He's taking that one especially hard. I never liked TJ. From what I heard of him, he was an asshole who disrespected the chain of command and nearly got my brother and my husband killed on multiple occasions because of his stubbornness and stupidity, but... He died a hero. He literally sacrificed himself so that Cassie, Justin, and Doctor K could go on to stop Venjix and save Tommy. I cannot deny that much, even if I disliked him on a personal level."

"TJ had issues... He used to have a drug problem, but he really grew up once he got sober, " Vida said. "Cassie mentioned it to me."

"And his maturity showed in the end... He finally proved himself worthy of being a Power Ranger... But it's destroying Andros that he couldn't save him. With Carlos dead before the battle even happened and Ashley having such severe damage to her head that she'll never even remember Andros or being a Power Ranger, I think he feels especially protective of Cassie and TJ. He feels like he failed TJ. On top of that, Cole died to save him and Leo, and he knew Cole... When all the Red Rangers came together, they worked together. Knowing he sacrificed himself... It hit him so hard, Vida. And then, right after, we watched Leo die... It happened so fast, and we couldn't even take time to process it because Karone snapped and Andros had to talk her down, with Dark Specter right there trying to draw out her former self... Now that everyone is out of danger, Andros has too much time to think, and he's hurting. I haven't seen him like this since our friends started dying off when we were teenagers."

"Andros is strong," Vida said. "He'll get through this." While it was nice to see that she wasn't the only one struggling with things, Vida hoped Andros would be okay soon. He was a good man and she hated seeing him in so much pain.

A portal opened and Udonna landed gracefully in front of them. Clare stumbled and Leanbow automatically steadied her. Daggeron landed with Madison wrapped in his arms.

"Maddie? What are you doing here?" Vida asked in surprise.

"My sister needs me," Madison replied. She pulled Vida into a tight hug. It was comforting.

"What, no Jenji?" Chip joked.

"Oh no! I lost them! They're probably hurtling through time and space toward their doom!" Clare said with alarm.

"Calm yourself, my dear child," Udonna said soothingly. She snapped her fingers.

With a cry of alarm, two figured fell from the sky. Jenji just barely managed to land on his feet. The other figure landed with a rather ungraceful cry of, "Ooof..."

"Xander?" Chip asked. He offered a hand to help their teammate up.

Xander recovered quickly enough, dusting off his shirt before casually saying, "Sage thought you might need to know you have the support of your entire team." He looked around, probably to make sure there was no one to introduce himself to. He spotted Ella and put on his grandest smile. "Hi, I'm Xander," he said. They'd all seen Ella at the memorials with her mother, but no introductions had been made.

"Ella," she replied, clearly charmed by his smile and accent in spite of her obvious attempt to hide it.

"So, Vida, where are your Rangers?" Daggeron asked.

"Follow me," Vida said. She hoped the team wouldn't lose faith in her now that she seemed to require supervision. What kind of mentor needed training wheels?

The kids were gathered where she'd asked them to be. Greg was reading. Scott was strumming his guitar. Pierce was staring off into space. Andie and Darcy were talking. Chelsea was running in circles in boredom.

"Hey Guys," Vida said. Everyone looked up at her. "Okay, here goes... Stone Warriors, I want you guys to meet some people. First, this is Udonna. She is the mentor of the Mystic Force team and is absolutely amazing. Beside her is her husband, Leanbow. You guys already know Clare. Next to her is Jenji, our... Well, Jenji's complicated. Anyway, with him is Daggeron, and that lovely girl in Daggeron's arms is his girlfriend, my sister, Madison. Maddie's the Blue Mystic Force Ranger. The guy beside her is-"

"Wait for it..." Chip mumbled.

"Hi," Xander said . "I'm Xander... I'm the Green Mystic Force Ranger, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you all after Vida kept talking about you."

"Moving on..." Vida said. "Over here, we have our KO35 crew... Andros is the Red Space Ranger. Next to him is his wife, V. She was the original Pink Space Ranger before the ones from Earth took up some of the mantles. Her brother Zhane is the Silver Space Ranger. Next to him is Karone. She's Andros' sister, and she sort of used to be a bad guy named Astronema but she turned good again thanks to being reunited with her brother and ultimately became the second Pink Galaxy Ranger. Finally, that's Karone's daughter, Ella. The Rangers of KO35 all have a ton of experience with Eltarians and we're hoping they'll have some insight about what we're up against."

"I've run into members of the Rebellion across the galaxy over the years," Karone said. "We ran in some of the same circles. You guys have your work cut out for you."

"Now, for my babies..." Vida said. "That's Darcy, our Red Ranger, and her sister Andie, who's Pink. Darcy has power over Fire and is apparently the reincarnation of an Eltarian Sorceress named Serafine. Andie has power over Spirit, and she's our healer. Not only is she the reincarnation of Zell's wife, Daphne, but she was also Ivan's love, Isobel. Next is my boy Scott, our Black Ranger, who has power over Air and who plays guitar and skateboards and has a band. Over there is Pierce, our Green Ranger, who has power over Water. He's a budding Shaman. The one running around crazy fast is Chelsea, our Yellow Ranger, whose element is Lightning. She's a drummer and she has more caffeine in her bloodstream than blood. Finally, the kid with glasses and the book is our resident genius, Greg. He's our Blue Ranger, and his element is Earth. He recently seems to have developed an ability to teleport to Eltar but he can't control it... It's a spontaneous thing."

"You teleport between worlds without portals?" Andros asked in surprise.

Greg blushed. "I just keep ending up on Eltar... But I need portals to get back here," he said.

"That takes exceptional power," Karone said. "Even _I_ can't just teleport to Eltar without some _serious_ magic or an actual portal."

"I'm not powerful," Greg said. "I'm just connecting to something that keeps pulling me back there."

"You should not doubt your power, Gregory," Udonna said. "I sense great strength within you."

Greg blushed. Suddenly, he faded away before their eyes and vanished. "Whoa! Neat trick!" Chip said. "We've never seen him do it before."

"Should we go after him?" Zhane asked.

"Nah," Vida said with a shrug. "He'll be back."

"Smooth. Maybe I can catch a ride with _him_ the next time I need to travel," Xander mumbled. Clare turned bright red and stared at her feet.

Vida whacked him upside the head. "That was _rude,_ Xander!" She scolded him.

"Maybe you should apologize to Clare?" Madison suggested gently.

"Right. I'm sorry, Clare. That was a jerk thing to say," Xander said genuinely.

"Oh, no, it's alright," Clare said quickly. "I mean, I'm a full-fledged Sorceress now... My magic is supposed to be stronger, and it is... I'm _really_ good at healing, and even battle magic... It's just, I'm the Gatekeeper. Portals should be my thing, but... Well... Lately, I've been off my game."

"You _were_ a lot better at this before," Vida admitted. "What happened, Clare?"

"I've just been... Emotional lately."

Vida froze. She understood now. "Since Nick..." She mumbled.

"Vida-" Chip began.

"Excuse me. I need to... I just need a minute," Vida said. She walked away, hoping no one would follow her.

 _ **GREG**_

He landed on the ground with a hard thud. Greg stood up quickly and looked around. "Great," he mumbled. "Not _again..._ Where am I _now?"_

He seemed to be in a public park of some sort. He looked toward a raised stage and froze. No one else was paying much attention to it, but it made his chest hurt. He couldn't breathe as panic seized him. A different stage flashed through his head. The one there currently was more modern, but it stood in the same location...

 _"It pains me greatly to have to carry out this sentence," a voice said._

Greg's blood ran cold. He was back in reality, but for a split second... He shook his head. What the hell was happening to him? Had he started having visions? Was it the brother, trying to tell him something, or had he simply lost his mind? Maybe that was a side effect of teleporting between planets...

"The breach was detected right over there..." A man said. He began walking straight toward Greg with a determined, scary look on his face. His uniform marked him as some sort of security officer.

Suddenly, a girl swept Greg into her arms. She didn't feel like Mena, and he was startled when she wrapped her entire body around him. She giggled before leaning in and whispering, "Play along..." Then, she laughed and said, "You are _too_ funny, Babe!"

"What is the _meaning_ of this, Marinessa?!" The security officer demanded.

"Oh, _hi,_ Daddy!" Marinessa replied casually. She put a small amount of distance between herself and Greg before smiling innocently at her father. "Have you met my boyfriend?"

" _Another_ boy, Marinessa? Honestly, I can hardly keep up... Is he even Eltarian?"

"How _rude_ of you, Daddy! And no, Gregos is _not_ Eltarian. He's human. He's here on a peacekeeping mission with his parents, who are missionaries from KO35. Is that a _problem?_ You always said that the Missionaries were good people."

Her father took a step back. "Ah. I see... Hello, Gregos. I am Marshley, of Eltar. It is a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand toward Greg.

Greg stared at it in confusion before he noticed Marinessa looking at her father's hand urgently. Greg shook it, assuming that must be what she wanted. "It's nice to meet you as well, Sir," Greg said.

"Did you two happen to see anyone suspicious nearby?" Marshley asked. "The area was breached... Someone teleported in using unsanctioned means."

"Teleported?" Marinessa asked. She laughed. "I think we would have noticed _that!_ The sensors must be glitchy."

"Very well. I must go on. Behave yourself, Marinessa."

"Don't I _always?"_

Her father clearly didn't trust that answer, but he ran off to rejoin the other guards in the area. As soon as he was out of sight, Marinessa turned serious. Her green eyes pierced Greg's very soul as she examined him.

"You had _better_ be Greg, or I'm turning you in," she said.

"I am," Greg said. "How did you know, and what was all that about?"

She smiled again before pulling her long blonde hair into a messy ponytail. "That was about me saving your ass," she said. "I'm a friend of Mena's. My dad's part of the Eltarian Guard and works at the Counsel building. My mom's a Senator. Mena mentioned your... _situation."_

Greg blushed. "So you were covering for me?"

"Obviously."

"Thanks... Mary-nessa," he said, trying to remember her unusual name.

"It's _Mah..._ Mah-ree-nessa... But just call me Nessa. Literally everyone except my father does."

"Father... Right. You called him 'Daddy.' And you use words like... Well, like _ass..."_ He whispered the last word.

Nessa burst out laughing. "You're adorably awkward, you know. No wonder Mena's so fond of you! Yes, Greg, I speak differently than most of the Eltarians. My father was Military. He joined a special branch of the Military and we lived on Earth from the time I was two until I was about nine, when he retired from the Military and began working as a security officer after convincing my mom she should run for political office here on Eltar. Children adapt to their surroundings, so I tend to very much sound like any other girl from Earth."

"I appreciate you helping me, Nessa. I really have no idea what brought me here... I seem to keep ending up at locations that were important to... Um..."

"The most infamous killer in all of Eltarian history? Yes, Mena told me that, too. So it makes total sense you'd end up here."

"Why?"

"This is usually a place for people to hold gatherings and events. The stage is often used for public hearings. It's also been the site of every public execution on Eltar, so... That's where he died, Greg. The stage has been rebuilt and repaired and even redesigned, but it's still the same spot."

Greg shuddered. "They still use it for that?" He asked in horror.

"Well, not very often, but yes. On the rare occasion that someone is convicted of an act worthy of death... Usually an act of unforgivable treason... They are executed here."

"How can you all just _kill_ people like that?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Judgey Pants, but doesn't your home have something called the Death Penalty?"

"Well... Yes, but-"

"It's the same thing, Greg. We may do it in a big public space, but it's no different from your own laws."

He sighed. "I guess you're right... I just... I think the brother was innocent."

"Mena agrees with you, and she's got me wondering, too, but I guess we'll never know."

"I'm going to prove it... Somehow. Someone should."

Nessa nodded thoughtfully. "I like you, Greg. Your pure need to do what's right is refreshing. Come on... I'll get you to Mena and when you're ready, we will send you home."

The idea of seeing Mena cheered him up a bit. He really liked getting to know her. Mena was unlike anyone he'd met before, and she seemed to accept him exactly as he was, with no expectations. He took Nessa's hand and let her lead him away.

 _ **PIERCE**_

It had been a weird day. The visiting Rangers, mentors, and... Whatever the hell Jenji was... were still hanging out with everyone when Pierce slipped away. Sure, the conversation had been productive, but he needed a break. The things flashing through his head as they described the Eltarians made no sense. He decided to call Sage because he was hoping for a straight answer and knew he'd never get one out of Amos.

Sage picked up quickly. "Hi, Pierce," she said.

"How'd you know it was me? Shaman parlor tricks?" He asked.

"Yes. I used the ancient Shaman tool of..." She paused dramatically. "Caller ID." She laughed.

Pierce frowned. "I never gave you my number... I don't think."

"No, Amos did. So, what's going on?"

"I think I'm losing my mind, but it feels like... Like a Shaman thing, I guess."

"And you didn't call Amos."

"I can't. Not about this. It's too important, Sage."

"Okay. Talk."

"My dreams are telling me something... But it doesn't make sense."

"What are they telling you?"

"To look for my brother... But he's dead. He has been, for six years now."

"I'm sorry."

"They never found him... The accident that apparently made me a Shaman killed him, but his body... He was lost at sea."

"Pierce... Are you sure he's dead?"

Pierce was stunned. "Of _course_ I'm sure, Sage! He would have come home if he was still alive. Frankie wouldn't have just vanished on our parents..." _He wouldn't have left me,_ Pierce added silently.

"Tell me more about the dreams."

"Either I hear him, begging me to find him, or I just feel this overwhelming urge... But any time I try, all I see is darkness... Probably because he's at the bottom of the ocean."

"Maybe... Or there's something else going on. Listen to your instincts, Pierce. They're telling you this for a reason."

"But he's dead, Sage. What my instincts are screaming at me to do is impossible."

"That's what I thought about Zedd."

"What do you mean?"

"It was supposed to be impossible to free Zedd from Zell's curse. He turned evil willingly because Zell tricked him into believing it would save the girl he loved... It did, but at the cost of all Zedd's light. It was supposed to last until Zedd died, and Zell cursed him with immortality so he couldn't ever die. I mean, Zedd tried to use the Zeo Crystal to kill himself. It's why all his flesh burned off, but he survived. There was no saving him... And then, Taylor was born."

"Taylor?"

"Zedd had kids with Aisha... Liza's mom. He kidnapped her and raped her and tortured her and the kids... The first son was extremely evil, but then Taylor was born, and his heart was pure, and it turned out he possessed all of Zedd's light because the girl he'd turned evil to protect had saved his light to give to someone when their lines eventually crossed... Taylor was everything Zedd used to be, and he started... Feeling. Not fully, but more than he had in millennia. Then, the bitch Demigoddess we were dealing with kidnapped Tammy, who has this power that creates light. It comes out the strongest when she sings, and it comforts people. It's a gift she inherited from Zedd's old friend... And it touched his heart. As much as everyone swore it was impossible, my instincts told me I had to save him... That I was the only one who could... So I tried. I figured out how to undo the immortality, and then I undid the rest... I even helped him regrow his skin. It took a _lot_ of work, but Zedd is back to being the guy he used to be. He's got some issues, but he's a powerful force of Good. I literally did the impossible... So don't assume you can't."

"Yeah, but you're a super Shaman... You saved that Zordon guy."

"With my son's help. And it almost killed us."

"Still. I'm not you, Sage. I'm barely a Shaman. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Follow your instincts, Pierce. You may know more than you think."

"Sage... Do you really think he's alive?"

"He could be... If someone found him after the accident, he might not have had any memories. That could be why he never came home."

"If he's out there... I _have_ to find him. I owe him that much."

"Good luck, Pierce. Have faith in yourself. You can do this."

"Thanks, Sage." He hung up. He touched the necklace Amos had given him and closed his eyes.

 _Where are you, Frankie?_ He asked silently. _What really happened to you?_

Again, he saw darkness... He couldn't breathe. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get back to the surface... But he was a good swimmer... What had grabbed onto his leg with such force? He was about to give up when hands reached for him...

 _"The boy lives!" A familiar voice proclaimed. "Bring him to our base. We must evaluate him."_

Pierce snapped back to the present with a start as Darcy touched him. He realized he was hyperventilating. "Pierce, breathe..." Darcy said urgently. "What happened?"

"I... I don't know," Pierce admitted. Had that vision been real? Had he been seeing through Frankie's eyes? Was it possible his brother had survived the accident? Who had rescued him, and why did he know his voice?

"I came to tell you Vida ordered pizza and it's here. Oh, and Greg got back just in time to literally land on the pizza delivery boy, who was very confused until Karone went all _Jedi Mind Trick_ on him."

"You sound like Scott."

"He's contagious." She grinned at him, but Pierce knew she was still worried. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

She shrugged. "Okay, but whatever's going on... You don't have to do it alone, Pierce. We're a team. We're here for you."

"This one _is_ something I need to do alone, Darcy. Just let it go."

Darcy didn't push anymore, and Pierce tried to focus on the seemingly easy task of eating pizza with his team and their new allies.

 _ **NEPTUNE**_

He was driving down a busy street when the flash hit him. _Darkness... So much darkness... He struggled, but he couldn't break free... Then, a voice... Raff's voice... Insisting they bring him back to the base as he faded into the darkness again... He didn't wake up for days, and when he did, he remembered nothing but that._

He slammed into a car as he snapped out of it. Neptune cried out in pain as his body jerked forward as a different car slammed into his. He cursed... Raffitty would kill him for drawing this sort of attention to himself. He took a deep breath before getting out of the car.

The man in the first vehicle glared at him. "What the hell, Man?" He demanded as he got out of his car. He looked at the damage and shook his head. "You owe me a new car, asshole! I'm calling the cops!"

The man who got out of the car that hit him frowned. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Neptune was surprised by the question. "Just a little banged up," he replied.

"Good." The calmer man pulled out a gun and shot the one Neptune had hit. His victim fell to the ground dead. Neptune was shocked, but he reacted quickly, immediately drawing his own weapon and aiming it at the other man.

"Relax," the man said. He flashed Neptune a symbol of the Rebellion. Neptune kept his hand on his weapon, but put it back in its holster.

"You are Raffitty's boy, correct? Neptune, isn't it?" The man asked.

"I am. Who are you?" Neptune asked.

"I am Garron, Captain of the Nevada branch of the Rebellion. I am here to see Raffitty, however I have the gift of the Sight and knew you were in need of assistance. Now, let us clean up this mess. Morda! Come!"

A woman who radiated a nervous but powerful energy emerged from his car. She bowed her head to Neptune respectfully before snapping her fingers, making the dead man and his car vanish, repairing their vehicles, and erasing all evidence of the accident.

 _She must save this guy_ tons _on car insurance,_ Neptune thought. He nodded at her before saying, "I am Neptune, Expert Assassin of the Rebellion."

She didn't meet his eyes as she nodded. "Morda is mute," Garron explained. "The Eltarian Government cut her tongue out after she was accused of speaking in a treasonous manner against one of the Senators, who later dropped dead of mysterious causes. Everyone knew Morda was a young but powerful Sorceress who could bend reality with her words. They couldn't prove she killed the Senator... Because she _didn't..._ But they cut out her tongue to keep her from ever using her gift again. She was shunned, so we took her in, and that was when we learned reality bends not based on spoken words but on her _thoughts._ All she has to do is focus."

Neptune wanted to call bullshit on that. If Garron was able to see the future, surely he'd known Morda still had her powers before he took her in. No one got as high up in the Rebellion as he was without being cunning and knowing who their allies were before they joined forces. He hadn't taken her in out of kindness, but because he knew she'd be of use to him.

 _Don't be so skeptical. Raff took_ you _in out of kindness,_ he reminded himself. Sure, Raffitty had ultimately discovered he was a gifted assassin, but he'd rescued him because he felt sorry for him. It was the same reason he'd taken Insu from the orphanage. Only later had her gifts manifested and proved she was a useful ally to have.

"If she can bend reality, why not grow her tongue back?" Neptune asked. It seemed like a logical enough question.

"Growing it back will not erase her trauma. Morda wears her scar as a mark of pride and defies the monsters who did this to her by using the very gift they tried to destroy by silencing her," Garron replied.

Seeing the way Morda still refused to make eye contact with him, Neptune wondered if that had been her idea or if Garron had insisted upon it.

"Now, Neptune, could you point us in Raffitty's direction?" Garron asked.

"Of course. Follow me," Neptune said. He got in his car and began to drive, hoping Garron wouldn't be staying long. The guy creeped him out.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY.**_

 _ **SCOTT**_

The attack had been unexpected, especially since it seemed like there were more Eltarians in town than usual. No matter what they did, the odds seemed to be against them, with the laws of physics being routinely violated.

" _Morda."_ Karone practically spat. "Crap."

"Damnit!" V cursed.

"Morda? Are you sure?" Andros asked in horror.

"Do _you_ have a better explanation?" Karone demanded as Pierce tried to hit one of the Rebels and missed for absolutely no logical reason.

"Well, he could have misjudged-"

Pierce summoned water. The puddle solidified. It turned into a bunny rabbit and hopped away. "What the actual _fuck?"_ Pierce demanded. Scott watched in complete shock, his jaw dropped.

"Okay... _That's_ Morda," Andros admitted.

"We are _so_ fucked," Zhane mumbled.

"Huh?" Scott asked. "Who's Morda and why are we giving up?"

"Morda's a Sorceress. She's immortal and extremely deadly," Karone explained. "She looks about fourteen, but she's a _lot_ older than that. She's basically a puppet at this point, but a _really_ powerful one. Her master or whatever hid out with her on Onyx for a while, so I knew her... And not one of you can take her. She can alter reality, so basically, if she says the Rebels can't lose, they _literally_ can't."

"So... We're screwed?"

"Thoroughly, until she's knocked out. We can't kill her, but she's got a weakness. If you catch the center of her forehead with a weapon, she'll be unconscious for a while," V explained.

"Any weapon?"

"Yeah, but she's quick. It's not easy to hit her, especially in the right spot," Zhane said.

"Which one is she?"

"The one who keeps snapping her fingers," Karone said.

"Andie!" Scott called.

Andie came closer. "What's up?" She asked.

"We have a relatively small moving target that needs to be hit... Do you think you can do it?"

"What's the target?"

"That Rebel's forehead... Dead center," he pointed.

"You want me to shoot someone in the head?! We're not killers, Scott!"

"She's immortal. She'll be fine," Karone promised. "Do you think you can hit her?"

"I can try," Andie said.

"You've _got_ this, Andie. You don't miss," Scott said.

Andie took a deep breath and aimed. Greg joined them and realized what was going on. "Wait," he said. "Where do you need to hit her?"

"Her forehead," Andie said.

"Hold the stance, but don't release the arrow yet... Wait for me to tell you when..." Greg watched Morda for a minute before nodding. About ten seconds later, he said, " _Now,_ Andie! "

She fired the shot quickly and it seemed to be too far to the left, but Morda moved directly into its path at the last second. She collapsed immediately.

"How did you _do_ that?" Zhane asked. "Are you telekinetic like us? Did you move the arrow?"

"No," Greg replied. "I watched her fighting style. She moves in patterns... I just calculated when she'd arrive back at that spot and how long it would take for the arrow to reach it."

"Greg's a genius," Scott said. "He knows _everything."_

"Not _everything,"_ Greg said awkwardly. "Math and physics were all I needed to figure this out. It was simple, really."

"He's like another Billy," Zhane said with a smile.

"That's a compliment," V promised Greg.

Most of the Rebels were slowly losing the advantage as the Rangers returned to the battle, but it was still very dangerous. When Scott was knocked to the ground by an explosion, he found one of the Rebels standing very close by.

"What are you _waiting_ for?" Another Rebel demanded. "Finish him off!"

The Rebel who had hesitated drew his weapon but did not attack. As another explosion went off, he flung himself toward Scott, but he didn't attack him even as Scott fell out of his morph. Instead, he grabbed him and pulled him away before a third explosion went off where they had been.

"Don't move," the Rebel said urgently in a voice that was clearly disguised. "Just stay down."

"What the hell?" Scott asked.

" _Please,"_ the Rebel said desperately. Another explosion went off and the Rebel covered Scott with his body to shield him from the blast. That was when Scott understood.

His eyes widened in shock. He couldn't be right about this... But he knew the body that was pressed against his... The body that comforted him more than any other...

" _Van?!"_ Scott asked in horror.

The Rebel stiffened and Scott knew he was right. "I'm sorry," Van replied in his normal voice. "I'm _so_ sorry, Scott... But please... _Please_ stay down. You're hurt."

"You're _damn right_ I'm _hurt!_ You're... You're one of them! You've been lying to me this entire time! Oh my God... Oh my _God!"_

"Scott-"

Scott shoved Van off of him. "Go to _hell,"_ he told him.

Chelsea sped over as Van tried to reach toward Scott. She kicked him in the head. Van didn't try to fight back. Scott stood up with Chelsea's help and started limping away.

"Are you okay?" Chelsea asked when they were slightly safer.

"No," Scott replied numbly.

"What hurts?"

"My chest... My chest hurts... My heart..." Scott was trying not to cry.

"Scott... What the hell happened back there?"

"It's _Van,_ Chelsea... The Rebel you kicked in the head... Van's part of the Rebellion."

" _What?!_ I'd have kicked that lying bastard in the _nuts_ if I knew _that!_ " She paused. "I'm sorry, Scott. I really am."

"Me, too..." Scott sighed. "I can have a nervous breakdown later. We've still got work to do."

"You're hurt, Scott. You're bleeding."

"I don't _care._ "

"Well, _I_ care. You're not going back into that fight until Andie heals you." She grabbed his arm, which hurt, and dragged him to Andie. Without saying a word, Andie began healing him, apparently deciding it was urgent. He must have looked like shit.

After that, the battle resumed and Scott tried not to think about anything but that. He _needed_ the release of a good battle right now. Nothing made sense anymore, but he could still fight. He _had_ to.

 _ **VAN**_

He hadn't felt this devastated since the day he found out his mother had been killed. Scott knew the truth and now, he hated him. It had been inevitable, but it still hurt like hell.

"You missed your chance," his father said. "Why did you hesitate?"

"You were asking me to _kill_ him, Dad," Van said. "I've never killed anyone before... I just... I couldn't..."

His father turned gentler. "I'm sorry, Son... Sacrifices have to be made in battle. The Rangers will destroy us if we don't destroy them first."

"I'm _not_ a killer, Dad! I'm _barely_ seventeen years old!"

"Hush. We'll discuss this later. Don't freeze up like that again."

The ground began to shake. Van realized Greg was making a giant hole and it was coming straight for them as it spread beyond Greg's control.

"Dad!" Van screamed as his father started to fall. Raffitty grabbed his father before he could, but then Van fell in instead.

He fully expected hit hit the ground below and die instantly, but instead, the air seemed to become physical beneath his feet. Suddenly, he was slowly lifted into the air until he was out of the hole and hovering above the ground he'd fallen from. He looked around in shock and saw Scott waving his hand along with the air until Van was safely back on the ground. Van stared at him, not understanding, until Scott shook his head and turned away.

"Van! Are you okay?" Allie asked frantically.

"I'm alive," Van replied. He was confused. Scott hated him... But he'd just saved his life. What did that mean? Was there still hope for them?

Allie helped him get to a safer spot. "Thank God!" His father said with relief. He pulled Van closer. "I thought..."

"I'm okay, Dad," Van lied. Physically, he would be fine, but emotionally, Van was _anything_ but okay. Were he and Scott doomed? Could he ever fix this?

 _Scott's alive,_ he thought. _That's all that matters._

"Blast! Boom! Keep it up!" Garron barked out.

The twin Rebels nodded. Then, the explosions started up again. Blast and Boom had a natural talent for making things explode. Their real names were a mystery to Van, but their reputation was not. He'd been nervous to hear they were in town.

They targeted the Red Space Ranger. The explosion missed him by inches, and his quick reflexes got him out of the way of the next attack quickly.

To Van's shock, he felt a surge of power rip through the battleground. The Pink Galaxy Ranger suddenly demorphed and turned into someone else.

"Astronema? Hey!" Boom cried with delight. She took off her mask. Her brother followed suit.

"Long time no see, Gorgeous!" Blast said. He moved closer to her, as if to hug her, but Astronema attacked.

Her rage was unexpected and unstoppable. Boom and Blast laughed like they were having a grand old time, but Astronema was clearly out for blood.

Lido pulled Van out of the way before the attack got any closer to him. "You don't want to get in her way," he advised.

"Thanks," Van replied.

As Astronema increased her attacks, everything else stopped. The Rebels and Rangers both watched nervously as they tended to their wounded.

"Get us out of here," Garron said as he tried to revive Morda.

"Follow me," Felina said. She cast a spell and they all escaped at once.

 _ **ANDIE**_

Everyone was trying to calm down... Except for Karone. "What happened to her?" Darcy asked.

"She turned back into Astronema," V said. "It happened before... During the battle for Tommy."

"Karone!" Andros called. "Karone, it's over. Stop this."

"They almost _killed_ you!" Astronema spat.

"I'm okay... Karone, _listen_ to me..."

"They blew you up!" She screamed. Andie noticed she was shaking. Her eyes looked distant, and she was caught up in an irrational blind rage.

"She watched Leo die just like that," Vida said softly. "It's what triggered this last time."

Andie understood far too well that Karone was experiencing PTSD. "Karone, you need to calm down," Andros begged.

Astronema shoved him away from her. "My _name_ is _Astronema!_ Stop telling me what to do!"

"Karone!"

"Astronema..." Andie said so gently it actually made the very powerful woman stop and look at her.

"Andie, no! Get back!" Zhane cried in alarm.

"Let her try, my Good Zhane," Ivan said. "Have faith in her."

Andie continued to approach Astronema as submissively as possible. "Astronema," she said again.

"What do _you_ want?" Astronema demanded.

"I know what you just saw upset you," Andie said. "Andros is okay... Your _brother_ is safe... But Leo is gone, and it happened just like that, and it hurts..." She let her instinct guide her. Somehow, she was touching Karone through the rage of Astronema. "It's okay that it hurts, Karone. It's _supposed_ to hurt. You aren't Astronema anymore. You haven't been for a long time... You're Karone, and your brother, Andros, is safe." She gently touched her arm.

Karone burst into tears. Her hair went from blood red to blonde. She fell to her knees and sobbed out, "I'm sorry..."

Andros immediately wrapped his sister in his arms. "How did you do that?" Zhane asked.

"My element is Spirit, and I have experience with old parts of myself trying to take over my life lately... I just knew what I'd need to hear in her place," Andie explained.

"Thank you, Andie," Karone said as she stood. "I just... I flashed back on Leo... And I lost it."

"They seemed to be happy to see you," Pierce said.

"When I was Astronema, we were sort of friends. I even had a crush on Blast for a while... The twins liked to make things go _kaboom,_ and I had a thing for _kaboom..._ At least, until I watched an explosion kill my husband... Now, I _hate_ explosions."

"Are you okay, Karone?" Chip asked.

"I think so," she replied. She touched her stomach. "Do you think my sudden meltdown affected the baby?"

"He's fine," Andros assured her. "The doctor said your magic doesn't seem to have a bad effect on the baby."

"Even when I lose it and turn homicidal?"

"Hormones do that to _all_ pregnant women," Vida teased. "Come on, Guys. I'm ordering take-out including dessert... We've all earned some sugar today!" She led them away.

Ivan got closer to Andie. "You did well, M'Lady," he said softly. "I'm quite proud of you."

"How did you know I could do it?" Andie asked.

"Isobel had much the same gift for soothing troubled souls," he replied. "Besides, Lady Andie... I shall _always_ believe in you."

She smiled at him, but it faded quickly as Scott told Vida, "I actually don't feel up to socializing... I think I'll just head home if that's alright."

"What's wrong, Scott?" Darcy asked.

"Van's an Eltarian Rebel. Goodnight." Scott grabbed his skateboard and took off.

"Scott!" Darcy called after him.

"Let him go," Chelsea said gently. "He needs time."

Darcy looked worried, but she didn't argue. No one seemed to know what to say, so they simply followed Vida back to the house in silence.

 _ **SCOTT**_

He walked into his house and headed straight up to his room. "Scott? Do you want pizza tonight?" His father called.

"I'm not hungry," Scott replied flatly.

His father stuck his head into his room. Seeing Scott sprawled across his bed in defeat, he sat beside him. "Okay, talk. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Everything..." Scott mumbled.

His father frowned. He worried when Scott got too depressed, considering his mother's suicide. Scott hated upsetting him, but he couldn't hide his pain.

"Scott, tell me what happened," he said gently.

"It's all a lie... Everything... Van's not who I thought he was. I can't trust him."

His father frowned. "I like that kid, Scott... He's a nice boy, and he makes you happier than I've ever seen you... Are you sure?"

"He lied to me, Dad... By omission, but still... It was a _big_ lie..." He started crying, curling up in a ball.

"Scott... You've never gotten _this_ upset over a boy before. It's obvious how much Van means to you. Did you give him a chance to tell you his side of the story?"

"No..."

"Maybe you should before you give up on him. Just... Think about it. Okay?"

Scott nodded. "Thanks, Dad."

"Do you need anything?"

"Therapy?"

His father laughed. "I'm sorry you're hurting, Scott... But real love is worth fighting for. Every relationship has hurdles. You need to figure out if what you and Van have is strong enough to overcome them." His dad gave him a hug and left the room.

Scott sighed. He continued to cry for a little bit. When that didn't help, he started making playlists to go along with his mood. His heart was broken... That had never happened before. No other guy had gotten to him the way Van had...

He was too devastated to make sense of anything. He grabbed his guitar, knowing music was the only thing that might help, and started working on a song to try and sort out his thoughts. There was a _lot_ he needed to figure out before school the next morning.


	11. Chapter 11

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I had to make some edits to Vida's conversation with V, as I got a bunch of the details of V's backstory wrong. (Sorry, Aura MacKenzie, and thank you for helping me fix them so I can do your character justice. My apologies!) This is the corrected version. _

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 _ **VIDA**_

She woke up screaming, then quickly fell into sobs as she remembered her dream. _The Mystic Force team was fighting side by side with the people of Briarwood when a gate opened up and sucked everyone through. Vida screamed their names as they vanished, one by one.. Jenji... Daggeron... Leanbow... Leelee... Toby... Nikki... Phineas... Xander... Madison... Chip... Udonna..._

 _Clare looked at her in desperation. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I can't stop this..." She screamed as she got sucked through, too._

 _Nick's corpse appeared before Vida. His dead eyes stared back at her accusingly... Then, to her horror, the corpse began to speak. "This is_ your _fault, Vida!_ You _did this!" He said harshly._

"I did this..." Vida mumbled through her tears.

A tentative knock on her door made Vida jump. "It's open," she said, trying to wipe away her tears.

V walked into the room. "Nightmares?" She guessed.

"Yeah," Vida admitted.

"Everyone's out. They didn't want to wake you after you finally fell asleep, but I offered to stay behind in case you woke up."

"Sorry for worrying you."

"I understand, Vida... Better than you know."

"I know you've been through a lot... That the original Space team all got killed except for you, Zhane, and Andros."

"I died, too... I just got brought back and held hostage on Onyx for most of my life... But before that... I had to do exactly what you did, Vida."

"What do you mean?"

V looked much more emotional than she usually did as she said softly, "I killed a Power Ranger... My best friend, in fact."

Vida knew V was capable of unspeakable things... It wasn't entirely a secret why TJ and Cassie had been so afraid of her at first... But she hadn't known this. "What happened?" She asked.

"He got stung by this insect that turns people into larger versions of itself... He turned, and I had the antidote... Exactly one dose... But when I tried to inject it into him, he ducked, and it missed him... And then he stung me... And I couldn't cure either one of us at that point. He was going to kill me before another antidote could reach us. I... I had no choice. I sealed him in a room and... And I told D.E.C.A. to put it into deep freeze to protect our morphers, knowing that no life could survive in there once that was done. It's haunted me every day since that I killed my best friend. Andros and Zhane were able to get the antidote for me, but... But I failed Stone. I'll never get over that. Time won't change it... But I did what had to be done... Just like you did, Vida. Nick was evil. He attacked a kid. It doesn't matter that you won't tell us who she was, because I know you're telling the truth. Rape is unforgivable. Then he killed Chip, right in front of you. You reacted. You did what had to be done, and that makes you strong, Vida. You can't punish yourself forever. It won't change things, and you didn't do anything wrong. It's never going to go away or get easier, but you have to fake it... Like I do. Every day. Because we're still here, so we have to live with these unthinkable choices we made."

"But... I still killed my friend, V... I used magic to take his life... The life of someone I loved, even if I didn't always like him. I did that."

"You did. And deep down, you know it was the right thing. Now, you have to find a way to go on living, Vida... Because you're still alive, and these kids... These baby Rangers... They need you. So you can either fall apart, hate yourself, and possibly get them all killed, or you can find the strength to keep going... You have the chance to help these kids, Vida. Don't waste that."

Vida took a deep breath. V understood... In a way no one else had. She nodded. "Thanks, V. I needed that kick in the ass." She paused. "And I'm sorry about your friend... But it sounds like you really didn't have any other choice." She put a comforting hand on V's arm.

"I know I'm not the most approachable... But if you need me, Tommy knows how to get in touch with us."

"Thanks." Vida sighed. "I can't believe you guys are leaving already."

"We can't leave Andros' daughter for too long, even if she's not alone. Besides, it's not good for Karone to be in the line of fire right now. We have to keep Baby Leo safe."

"Agreed. Anyway, thanks for all you've done so far. I'll definitely see you guys off later."

"Get yourself together. When you're ready, I'll take you to meet up with everyone else."

Vida felt significantly calmer after talking to V. She headed for the shower with a clear head and promised herself if V had found a way to cope with what she'd had to do, Vida would do the same... No matter how hard it might be.

 _ **SCOTT**_

He hadn't slept, so he'd taken a page out of Chelsea's book and downed a Monster energy drink. Scott walked to his usual morning spot with his guitar ready. He wasn't surprised to see Van sitting there. He looked like he hadn't slept either and he'd obviously been crying.

"Scott-" Van said in surprise as he looked up.

Scott put up a hand to stop him from speaking. "I finished it," he said.

"What?" Van asked.

"The song. I finished the song." Scott began playing his guitar. He'd changed the previously goofy, upbeat pop punk song to a slower emo ballad. Van watched him in confusion as he sang the completed lyrics.

 _"You must think I'm crazy... Alright, I sort of am... But my one clear thought is that you are my Fam... Before, I said we could go for a walk. Now, we need to talk... And I promise not to stalk... Away... If you'll... Just... Lis...ten... Because I love you, love you... In a permanent sort of way... You make my heart resurrect each and every single day... Oh, I'd die for you, fly for you, live my entire life for you... The idea of parting made me cry for you... Dying to re...u...nite... We just belong together, no matter where we go... Though separate worlds stand in our way, I need you to know... Van... Van... Oh honey, I'm a fan, fan... And every chance I can, can, I'll be happy you're my man, man... You thief, you stole my heart. You ass, you broke it, too... But it's become so clear to me, the only one I will ever want is you... Sure we come from different worlds, but you're the only one who makes all the chaos start making sense. I can't do this without you... So maybe we were meant to be bitter enemies, but all I see is the boy who danced better than me, who made me laugh, made me believe that love can always be achieved... Baby, tell me that you still believe... Because I love you, love you, in a permanent sort of way. You make my heart resurrect each and every single day... It's shattered now without you, and I can never doubt you, cause I am all about you... I can't do this without you... I love you, love you, in a permanent sort of way. We'll find a way through this, no matter what it takes... And for every mistake, every wrong move we make, all for love's sake, together we'll never break... Because I love you... I love you... In a permanent... Sort of way... "_

Van was crying. So was Scott. "You see, this whole love thing we've got appears to be a terminal condition... I can't just turn it off," Scott said.

"I'm so sorry, Scott... For all of it," Van said.

"Did you know? When we met, did you know I was a Ranger?"

"No."

"So... It was real? At first. You weren't just using me?"

"It was real... It still is. When I figured out who you were, I knew I couldn't hurt you... In fact, I used healing magic to save you a couple of times... I love you, Scott... And it's in that same permanent sort of way that you love me..."

"Then tell me the truth, Van. All of it."

Van nodded. "My father is Eltarian. My mom was from here... She really did die in the Military... The government of Eltar and the United States have a joint branch of their Militaries... Special Forces. My mom was part of that. She was killed on what was called a peacekeeping mission but was really a suicide mission. My dad was heartbroken... And then the sweet, gentle man I knew was gone. He just became a shell, sinking deeper and deeper into depression and oblivion... And then, we met Raffitty... And Raff promised my dad justice for my mom if he helped him. He looked into the details... Revealed the corruption of the people who arranged that mission... He gave my dad something to fight for, and it saved him... He was still cold and hurting, but he was alive... He started caring about things again... I had part of him back, thanks to Raff... I didn't know what the Rebellion did at first... But I grew up in it, Scott. I never actually joined... My father did, and I just got dragged along for the ride. I don't want to hurt people... Especially not you. Or your friends. Hell, Chelsea is one of my best friends, and Darcy looks out for Allie... Um... Scott, about Allie... "

"She's a tulpa. We know. We can see them for what they are now."

"Scott... Can you ever forgive me?"

Scott sighed. "I already have. It's not your fault your dad dragged you into this... I just don't know where we're supposed to go from here."

"I don't know... But I'd walk away from it, Scott... From all of it... Even... Even my dad." Van's voice cracked.

"Don't go that far yet. Let's see what happens." Scott took his hand. "Whatever happens... We're in this together."

Van wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Scott wiped away his boyfriend's tears before kissing him. He didn't know what the hell they were going to do, but he'd figure it out...

 _ **ALLIE**_

She was already running late for school when Raffitty blocked her from the front door. "Uncle Raff, I have to get to school," she said.

"You're staying home today," Raffitty said.

"But-"

"Your sister is working on a project with Felina. You're staying with me today." He caressed her cheek and Allie knew what he had in mind.

"I... I really shouldn't miss school," Allie said nervously.

"You don't need to worry about school, Allie."

"But... I have to keep up appearances. It's important to the mission."

"It is... But I already called and told them you were sick today. You're excused. Come on, Allie. I want to spend time with you." He took her arm and led her to her bedroom.

Allie didn't want to be with him. Ever since she'd fallen for Freddy, she'd realized how wrong this was. As he tried to kiss her, Allie jerked away from him.

"No," she said. "I don't want to do this."

Raffitty stared at her. " _Excuse_ me?" He asked in shock.

"You're my uncle. This is wrong," Allie said firmly. She was terrified, but there was no turning back now.

"Who told you that, Allie?"

"I just know."

"That's only for blood relatives, Allie. I'm not blood related to you... I took you and your sister in, but there's no blood tie."

He'd never told her that. Neither had Ingrid. "No... No, it's still wrong. I have a boyfriend."

"A _boyfriend?"_ Raffitty looked furious and Allie wished she hadn't said that, but she couldn't lie to Raff. "What boy told you that? It's a lie, Allie. You're being manipulated."

 _Maybe I'm being manipulated by_ you, Allie thought. She managed not to say that out loud. "I don't want to do this with you anymore, Uncle Raff."

Raffitty grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head as he slammed her against the wall. "Enough!" He said. "You will do as I say, Allie. And you won't see this boy anymore."

"You can't stop me from seeing him," Allie said. "Ingrid is my legal guardian now, not you."

"Your sister wouldn't approve of this either. Stop talking back to me." He pressed his body against hers.

"Get _away_ from me, Raff!"

He slapped her hard. It didn't do any damage, but she felt it... And it hurt, even if she knew nothing could hurt her. Nothing _ever_ hurt her.

"Let me go!" Allie begged. She struggled against him. Allie was strong. She could fight back.

Raffitty cursed as she freed herself from his grasp. "I said _no,_ Raff!" She shouted as she ran toward the bedroom door.

"You _can't_ say no!" Raffitty practically spat at her. "You're not _real,_ Allie! You're a _tulpa_ and nothing more! Tulpas do as they're told, and that's all there is to it. You don't _get_ to tell me no!"

Allie felt like a sword was shoved through her chest. She couldn't breathe. "I'm... I'm not real?" She gasped out. "No! No, that's a lie!"

"Insu _made_ you, Allie! You're not real! You never have been!" He grabbed her, and this time, Allie couldn't fight.

"No... That's impossible," she whispered as she started to cry.

"Tears?" Raffitty asked in surprise. "How impressive. You've never truly cried before... But you're _still_ just a tulpa, Allie. You exist because I _allow_ you to. You're _nothing._ You _are not real!"_

Allie still couldn't breathe, but that didn't stop her from trying to fight even though she was suddenly extremely weak. "I said _no!"_ She sobbed. "This... This is rape."

Raffitty slapped her. "Don't you _ever_ accuse me of that! Rape is the vilest crime there is! I would _never_ force myself on anyone!"

"But I don't want to have sex with you, so what do you call _this_?"

"You're a _tulpa,_ Allie! It's your job to take orders. You can't be raped because you aren't _real._ You have no rights!" He struck her hard and said, "And it's part of your core existence to obey me, so I can change you... If I say you can be hurt, you will be... I can hurt you, Allie. Any injury I inflict will cause you harm."

Raffitty ended up tearing her clothes as he tried to rip them off of her. He hit her, and Allie could feel the damage as he _demanded_ she feel it... She had always been unable to be injured, but now, everything hurt. She felt Raffitty's nails digging into her skin, his fingers bruising her as they gripped her harder. She felt everything he did as he took what he wanted from her body. She felt it when he punched her face repeatedly because of how angry she'd made him.

It seemed to go on for a century. Allie could barely move when he finally released her. "You _will_ heal from this, Allie. Your sister will not see your injuries, and you _will not_ tell her. You _cannot_ speak of this to anyone in the Rebellion. That is an order and an absolute truth. When I leave, you may clean yourself up. Never forget your place again." He left.

Allie was able to stand again. She was trembling as she caught a glimpse of her reflection. "I'm real..." She whispered. "He was lying..." But then, her image flashed in and out of view, and Allie realized with terror that it was true... She was a tulpa... And no one was there to believe in her except the monster who'd just raped and tried to kill her.

 _You need to get out of here,_ she told her flickering reflection. Somehow, Allie found the strength to leave the house. She didn't know where she was going... Maybe if she went to the school, she could find Van. She knew Van would help her... Or Freddy... No. She couldn't let Freddy see her like this.

She kept walking, refusing to look over her shoulder in case Raffitty had followed her. She made it pretty far before she collapsed. She was having trouble breathing again... She was growing weaker... She was going to fade away, like any other severely wounded tulpa...

"Allie?" A voice asked in alarm.

That gave Allie a little strength. She looked up to see Chelsea, who covered her face in horror when she saw Allie's face.

"Oh my God, Allie... Oh shit... What happened?" Chelsea asked.

"Chels... Chelsea..." Allie whispered weakly.

"Who did this to you?" Chelsea demanded. She got closer to her and Allie shrank away.

"It... Doesn't matter... Chelsea... Am I... Am I real?" Allie was crying.

Chelsea's face softened. "You're real, Allie," she said seriously.

"Raff... Said... I'm a... A _tulpa..._ But... I _can't_ be a tulpa... Can I?" She felt slightly stronger.

"Allie..." Chelsea sighed. "You started out as a tulpa, Allie... But I swear, you're real."

Allie felt herself fading away. "It's true... Oh God... I'm not real..."

"You _are_ real, Allie. You're real to _me._ And to Freddy, and Scott, and everyone at school... We believe in you, Allie."

She didn't fade away, but she was still weak. "I'm scared, Chelsea," she whispered.

"It's okay, Allie. You're _going_ to be okay." Chelsea pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Allie asked.

"Getting you help." She wrapped a sweater around Allie, covering up her torn shirt.

Within minutes, other people arrived. "You brought _him?!"_ Chelsea asked.

Allie looked up to see Scott and Van. "I promise he's on our side," Scott said. "What the fuck happened?"

"Oh my God, Allie..." Van whispered in horror.

"She keeps flashing in and out... My belief alone isn't enough to save her," Chelsea said.

"Allie... What happened?" Van asked gently.

"I can't tell you... But Van... I know. I know I'm not real... And it's okay... It makes sense. I should have seen it before," Allie said.

"No... No, Allie, you _are_ real," Van insisted.

"I think I'm going to fade away... But it's okay... I'm... I"m only a little bit scared..." She lied, putting on a brave face because she hated seeing Van so upset.

"You're my best friend, Allie," Van said. He looked like he was going to cry. "I love you... Please don't go."

"Love... I love you, too... All of you... And... And Freddy. I love Freddy so much..."

"Freddy!" Chelsea said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"We need Freddy! He believes in Allie more than anyone!"

"We _can't_ tell Freddy, Chelsea," Scott argued. "Unless, of course, he's been keeping secrets, too, and he's involved in all this somehow."

"Freddy's human," Van said. "He's not a Ranger, and he's not part of the Rebellion."

"Then we can't just tell him this."

"We _have_ to," Chelsea insisted. "He's the only one who can save her."

"Try to tell me what happened, Allie," Van said.

"I can't... I can't tell anyone from the... Wait! Chelsea..." She motioned for Chelsea to come closer, then whispered into her hair, "Raffitty told me the truth... Because I said no. I wouldn't have sex with him... It's wrong, he's my uncle, and... And I love Freddy. It's not rape, though, because I'm not real, so I _can't_ be raped..." Her voice cracked. She started crying.

"That fucking _dickbag!_ I'm gonna kill him _myself!"_ Chelsea shouted. She looked at Allie. "You _are_ real, Allie... And you said no. That _is_ rape, no matter _what_ Raffitty says."

"He _raped_ her?" Scott asked in horror.

Van looked furious. "He's dead. I'll kill him," he said.

"That's sweet, but you can't take Raff... None of you can... It's okay. It doesn't matter... I'm not real," Allie said. She started fading again.

"Fuck this! I'm making the call," Chelsea said. That was the last thing Allie heard before she blacked out.

 _ **FREDDY**_

He'd been surprised when Chelsea basically _demanded_ he get to her immediately, but as soon as she'd mentioned Allie, he'd agreed. Freddy ran as fast as he could until he reached them in the woods.

"Allie?" Freddy asked in horror. "Is she okay? What happened? Why are we in the woods? Why is Allie unconscious? Who beat her up? What the _fuck_ is going on?!"

"Wow... That's, like, _seven_ sentences in a row if you count calling her name," Chelsea said. "Who knew he had that kind of vocabulary?"

"Freddy... This is going to be hard to explain," Scott began.

"We don't have time to do this gently," Chelsea said. "Freddy, Allie's not what you think... She's this thing called a tulpa... That's-"

"A thought form created by people believing in it. I watch _Supernatural,_ too, Chelsea... But Allie's-" Freddy began.

"A tulpa," Scott said firmly.

"Guys, stop screwing with me. This isn't funny and she's _hurt."_

"It's true, Freddy," Van said. "You know the people running around wreaking havoc in town? I'm sort of involved in that, and one of the people is Ingrid... Allie's sister. She created Allie... But Allie isn't like other tulpas. She has thoughts of her own, and feelings... She's genuinely in love with you even though she wasn't told to be. Allie's real in her own way... But she's dying. Someone told her she's not real, and then he... He attacked her. She needs help, Freddy... She needs people to believe in her... Especially you."

Freddy nodded. "Okay," he said.

"Okay? Seriously? That's all you've got?" Scott asked.

"I've heard weirder." Freddy shrugged.

"Weirder? For real, I want to know what could _possibly_ be weirder than being told your girlfriend is technically a figment of someone's imagination."

"You'd be surprised."

"She needs you, Freddy... She needs you to believe in her," Van said urgently.

"This explains a few things... Like the way she glows when I say I believe in her. I thought that was in my head, but it's obviously not. So, okay... Allie's different. I knew that already. I don't care. And she's real... She's real to _me._ And I absolutely believe in her," Freddy said firmly.

Allie seemed to react to that, solidifying a bit. Freddy knelt beside her. "I believe in you, Allie," he said again. "I always will." He took her hand in his. "You can heal from this, Allie. You're a superhero, remember? You can do anything. Nothing can hurt you."

"I'm... I'm a superhero..." Allie mumbled.

"I love you, Allie..."

"Freddy..." She began trembling. Freddy wrapped his arms around her.

"You are going to heal," Freddy said firmly.

Sure enough, Allie began healing rapidly until her injuries vanished. Only the fear remained in her eyes as evidence of what she'd been through.

"I'm... I'm still here..." Allie said.

"You're real, Allie. You're going to be okay... Because I believe in you," Freddy said.

"I believe in you," Van added.

"We believe in you, Allie," Chelsea echoed.

"We _all_ believe in you," Scott added.

Allie looked significantly stronger. Relief flooded through Freddy. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Allie whispered back.

"We should get her back to her sister," Van said.

"Her sister who works for the bastard who did this to her?" Chelsea demanded. "Bad idea! No way... We'll just fuel her with our belief for now until we figure out a better plan."

"I agree," Scott said. "She won't be safe around Raffitty. We can protect her."

"How? She can't just fend for herself as she wanders the streets," Van said.

"Allie can stay with me," Chelsea offered.

"But what about your parents? Won't they ask questions?" Scott asked.

" _My_ parents wouldn't notice a tornado if it landed on their heads. They're oblivious and have no interest in what I do and don't do with my time. I could probably leave her living in my room and they'd think she was me." Chelsea looked at Allie. "So, how about it? You can crash in the bomb shelter if you want. They'll never find you in there. And I can bring you to school every day so no one gets you alone."

Allie looked stunned. "Chelsea... Thank you. Yes, I'd like to stay with you for a bit," she said.

"The second you need anything, call me," Freddy said.

She kissed him intensely before she started crying. "No one else..." She whispered.

"What?"

"I don't want to be kissed or touched by anyone else ever again... Just you. I only want you."

"You have me... Always."

"Freddy... Promise you'll always believe in me?"

"With everything I have, Allie, I _swear_ I won't ever stop believing."

 _"Don't stop... Believing..."_ Scott started singing.

 _"Hold on to that feeling,"_ Chelsea joined in.

 _"Streetlights, people...Ooooh... Don't stop believing... Hold on to that feeling... Streetlights, people, oooooh..."_ They harmonized.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you two are dorks?" Freddy asked.

"It was _right there,_ Freddy," Scott said.

"It would have been a Band Felony _not_ to go there," Chelsea added.

"Just be glad we didn't sing the whole thing!"

Freddy _was,_ in fact, _very_ glad for that. He was also grateful that his friends had been able to keep Allie stable long enough for him to help her. She might be a tulpa, but she was real. He didn't care what anyone else said. Allie existed and he loved her. All that mattered was that she was safe, and Freddy was determined to protect her no matter what that meant.

 _ **PIERCE**_

He wasn't expecting to get jumped, but Pierce reacted quickly. _Neptune,_ he thought. _Of course._

Neptune wasn't playing around, but neither was Pierce. He threw out every move he had, but Neptune was almost able to predict what he was going to do before Pierce even made a conscious decision. Finally, Pierce took a step back, defending himself but not attacking. He watched Neptune's movements. They were oddly familiar...

 _That's exactly the way I was taught,_ Pierce realized. Had Neptune trained under the same teachers? If that was the case... Was he from Earth? And if he was, why the hell was he caught up with the Eltarian Rebellion?

Pierce used this new information to change up his style. He made a conscious effort to catch Neptune off-guard. He finally got in a good hit, knocking Neptune off his feet.

Neptune laughed. "Not bad!" He said. "But you're going to have to do better than that to get me down again."

 _"Not bad," Frankie said with a chuckle. "But you're going to have to do better than that to get me down a second time. Come on, Little Bro... Show me what you've learned!"_

The flashback hit Pierce so hard, he stumbled. He stared at Neptune as a truly insane thought crossed his mind. _No way,_ he thought. _That's_ not _possible._

Suddenly, the voice in his head that had been nagging him to find Frankie screamed at him. Neptune came at him with a move Pierce knew well. He dodged it and Neptune seemed shocked. He tried again, using the same recovery Frankie would have. Pierce dodged it again. He stared at Neptune and asked in a shocked voice, " _Frankie?"_

Neptune hesitated for a split second before attacking again, but Pierce knew in his very _soul_ he was right. "Frankie, _stop!_ I don't want to fight you... I _won't_ fight you!" He said firmly.

"Then you shall _perish,_ Green Ranger! And my _name_ is _Neptune,"_ Neptune replied harshly.

"What did they do to you?" Pierce asked in horror. His brother... He was _sure_ of that... Attacked again. Pierce refused to fight back, but he tried to deflect as many of the attacks as he could. He couldn't hurt Frankie... How could this be happening?

"Get down!" A girl yelled. Pierce ducked automatically.

A bullet hit Frankie in the shoulder. He cursed but continued to try to attack Pierce. "Persistent motherfucker, isn't he?" The girl mumbled.

"Don't hurt him!" Pierce shouted.

"You _do_ realize he's trying to kill you, right?"

"He's... Confused. Please."

"Neptune! Come!" Felina called from a distance.

"That bitch shot me," Neptune said.

Felina appeared beside him. "I'll mend the wound," she promised. Then, they vanished.

"Guess I'll have to bring him in later," the mysterious girl said. "You okay, Kid? You're bleeding."

"Who _are_ you?" Pierce asked.

"You can call me Sophie. I work for the government, sort of... My agency's a bit rogue right now, but I promise you, we're the good guys. Your turn. What's your name?"

"Pierce."

"Little Fish!" Amos called as he ran toward them. "Are you okay?"

"A little late there, Amos," Pierce mumbled. "And I'm fine."

"Something shook you to your core... Tell me what happened."

Pierce looked at Sophie. "Not here," he said.

"You can trust her, Little Fish. She has come only to help."

"The infamous Eltarian Rebel known as Neptune is wanted in connection with the assassination of several government agents," Sophie explained. "I'm here to question him before the big guys in charge just blindly order his execution."

"You can't kill him!" Pierce cried out.

"Relax, Pierce. I'm not here to do that. I believe in giving people a chance to plead their case."

"But you _shot_ him!"

"In the shoulder, to try to stop him from attacking you. I don't miss, Pierce. If I'd been trying to kill him, he'd be dead... But why are you trying to protect him?"

"Because I think he's my brother, who's supposed to have been dead for the last six years... I know it's crazy."

"I was afraid of this..." Amos mumbled.

"What? What do you mean?" Pierce demanded.

"I was afraid your brother would turn up as part of the Rebellion. It makes sense."

"You _knew?_ You knew my brother was alive and you didn't _tell_ me?"

"I suspected... But yes, Pierce. I knew his journey wasn't supposed to be over... And that yours connected directly to his. I searched for him, but I was unable to find him, and I couldn't tell you because there are certain things a person needs to figure out on their own."

Pierce shoved Amos away from him. "Fuck you!" He shouted. He stormed off, ignoring the pain his injuries caused him. He couldn't believe Amos had known for all this time and had left Pierce grieving his brother. He made up his mind... He'd do this on his own. He'd find his brother and get through to him and save him...

 _It's time to stop trying to be Frankie,_ he thought. _It's time to bring him home._ He was exhausted trying to be a Power Ranger and a Shaman on top of being on way too many sports teams. He couldn't keep doing everything, and it was time he followed what _he_ wanted to do. Pierce was already missing a lot of practices... He needed to make a choice.

When he got home, Pierce began making phone calls. As a valued part of every team he was on, he had the coaches' phone numbers. One by one, he resigned from each team, citing a need to take time to focus on school and cope with some "family stuff." The basketball, baseball, and wrestling coaches were understanding. His football coach, however, tried to argue. Pierce ultimately hung up on him.

He felt better. Quitting the teams had been the right move. Now, he could focus on saving his brother.

A little while later, his door slammed into a wall as his father burst in. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" His father demanded. "You quit football? You quit _everything?_ What were you _thinking?"_

Pierce hadn't expected this confrontation so soon. "How did you find out?" He asked.

"The coach called me. Pierce, what the hell is going on? You _need_ to stay on those teams! Athletics are the one thing you have going for you!"

Pierce got almost entirely A's and B's in school, but that apparently wasn't good enough for his father. "Dad-"

"No! You wanna quit? I'll show you what I think of quitters!"

His father beat him so savagely, Pierce couldn't do much to defend himself. He'd never seen him this angry before. His father screamed at him about how worthless he was, how he'd never be good enough, how Frankie should have been the one who lived because he'd never have pulled something like this... He beat Pierce into a bloody mess, kicking him repeatedly in his stomach, punching his chest over and over... The injuries would be easy to cover up with clothes, which was something his father tried to make sure of whenever he hit him... But Pierce couldn't breathe. He fought back tears, knowing his father would only get more violent if he saw him cry. When Pierce could do little more than gasp, curl up in a ball, and whimper, his father finally stopped beating him. Pierce barely even registered it when his father stripped him and moved on to his preferred method of punishing his son. He closed his eyes and pretended he was anywhere else.

 _ **AMBER BEACH, AROUND THREE IN THE MORNING THE NEXT DAY.**_

 _ **TYLER**_

It was the middle of the night when his text alert went off. Groggy from sleep, Tyler grabbed his phone. What he saw woke him up quickly.

 _I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I love you. Please forgive me. Goodbye._

Tyler stared at his phone in horror for a moment. Why had Shelby texted him in the middle of the night? And why did it sound so... _Final?_

Tyler was moving before he even registered it. He pulled on shorts and a t-shirt, then slipped on socks and sneakers before running to the bathroom to throw water in his face and racing to his car.

He was probably speeding, but he didn't care. He parked outside of Shelby's place, grabbing the spare key from its hiding spot and rushing inside.

"Shelby!" He called. There was no response. Tyler rushed toward her bedroom. The door was open a crack. "Shelby?" There was still no answer, so Tyler opened the door.

Shelby was lying on her bed. She almost looked like she was sleeping, but Tyler could tell she wasn't breathing. He saw the empty plastic pills people used to make their own medicine and a bunch of chemicals and herbs on her desk, and he knew she'd done something crazy.

"Shelby... Please, God, no..." Tyler whispered. He touched her skin. She was still warm. Tyler gently moved her onto the floor, knowing he needed a hard surface for CPR. He tried to get her breathing again after dialing 911 and blurting out that a girl had overdosed. He kept trying CPR, but it was pointless. Finally, he collapsed beside her and started crying.

The ambulance and police arrived. Tyler numbly showed them the text message. He answered their questions on autopilot. He watched them try in vain to revive her. Finally, he watched as they put her on a stretcher and covered her with a sheet.

"Is there anyone we can call?" An officer asked.

"Her father..." Tyler gave them his number.

"What about for you, Son? Can we call anyone for you?"

"No..." Tyler left after another minute. He got in his car and started driving, not sure where he was going. He arrived at a house and rang the doorbell.

Kendall answered it a minute later, wrapped in a light purple bathrobe and looking annoyed. "Tyler, this had _better_ be an emergency," she snapped. Then she got a good look at him.

"Miss Morgan..." He sobbed. Then, he turned hysterical and unable to form words. Alarmed, Kendall brought him into her house and led him to the couch. She got him a glass of water, held him as he cried for a minute, then insisted he try to drink it.

"Tyler... What happened?" She finally asked.

"It's Shelby," Tyler whispered. "She's... She 's gone..." He took a deep breath. "She overdosed on some chemical combination she blended... I think... She texted me goodbye, but... I got there too late..."

"Oh God... Tyler..." Kendall pulled him back into her arms.

"I'm sorry for bothering you... I... I didn't know where else to go," he sobbed.

"It's okay, Tyler," she said soothingly. "Everything's going to be okay... I'll take care of everything..."

Tyler nodded and let the full weight of his grief hit him.

 _ **CHASE**_

He had returned to Angel Grove at Sage's request to help her deal with some personal issues. Chase had been there for a few weeks, and he was enjoying spending time with Sage and Koda. When his phone rang and he saw it was Riley, he was certain something was wrong.

"What's up?" Chase answered his phone.

"Chase... Something happened," Riley said. "Kendall asked me to call you and have you and Koda come home for a bit."

"What's wrong? Are we under attack?"

"No... No, it's Shelby..."

"Ugh. Who cares? I don't want anything to do with-"

"She's _dead,_ Chase. She killed herself... She texted a goodbye to Tyler and he found her, but it was too late."

Chase froze in place. "Shelby's _dead?"_ He repeated. That didn't make any sense.

"Yeah... Kendall thinks it was her last attempt to punish us for not forgiving her..."

"How's Tyler?"

"Broken. He blames himself."

"This isn't his fault. Shelby made a choice... I didn't want her dead, Riley. Understand that... But I'm not going to feel guilty when she chose to take the easy way out."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"No. Harsh is what she did to Tyler, knowing full well he's a great guy who'd come running and end up being the one to find her... But of course Koda and I will come back... For Tyler."

"Okay. I'll see you guys soon." Riley hung up.

Chase was trembling as he walked toward Sage's room. "What's wrong?" Sage asked in alarm. Tommy was with her, looking over a book. He looked at Chase with concern.

"Shelby's dead... She killed herself... She made sure Tyler found her," Chase said numbly.

"That bitch!" Sage said. Chase was glad someone else shared his views on that.

"Oh God," Tommy said. "If you all need anything..."

"I have to tell Koda. We need to go home for a bit," Chase said.

"I'll go with you. It's the least I can do after everything your team did for me," Tommy said.

"I'm going, too," Sage said. "My caveman's going to need me."

Chase nodded. He headed toward Koda's room, where Koda sat playing with the rabbit Sage had gotten for him. He looked up with a smile on his face and Chase felt guilty knowing he was about to take it away.

"Koda..." Chase began.

"What wrong?" Koda asked.

"We need to go home for a few... Riley called. Something happened, Buddy..."

"What happen?"

Chase sighed. Sage took control. "Koda... Shelby is dead," she said gently.

Koda looked devastated. "But... How?" He asked.

"She killed herself."

"Why? Why someone do that?"

Koda came from a time when everyone's instinct was to fight to survive. Suicide probably wasn't a concept Koda could grasp.

"Personally, I think she did it to hurt Tyler," Sage said. "She was petty and miserable, and chances are, she thought this would be a final way to make him feel bad... But your team needs you, Koda. I'm going, too, and so is Uncle Tommy."

"We're with you, Koda... Whatever you need," Tommy promised.

Koda nodded, but Chase could tell how hard this was for him to understand. He hoped he could help his friends through this.

 _ **IVAN**_

The last thing he expected when he stepped out of the house was to see Prince Phillip standing there. "My Good Prince!" Ivan said with surprise. "What brings you to Stone Hollow?"

"Sir Ivan, I come bearing... Troubling news," Phillip said gently.

"Have we been called back to action? Is there trouble in Amber Beach, or somewhere else?" Ivan was ready to do his duty, as always.

"No, Ivan... We aren't being recalled to fight... Our dear Miss Morgan has asked me to deliver this news to you, as it will likely cause you some distress... As the Prince of Zandar, I feel it is my duty to inform my Knights of tragedy in person... So here I am."

"Tragedy?" Ivan frowned. "My Prince... Please... Tell me."

"It's Shelby, Ivan... Shelby took her life this morning."

The ground seemed to shift out from under him. Ivan stumbled, trying to process what had just been said to him. "No..." He said. "No, that is not possible... Lady Shelby has been distressed, to be certain, but... She would never... She..." He shook his head.

"I fear it gets even worse, my friend... Shelby sent Tyler a message right before she did it. He rather heroically tried to save her, but... It was too late. I am so sorry, Ivan. I know you cared for her."

Ivan felt tears threatening to fall, but he couldn't very well break down before a member of the Royal Family. "I see..." He said tonelessly. "Thank you for informing me, Prince Phillip..."

"Ivan... I am here for you. You know that, correct? While you are a Knight of Zandar, I also consider us to be friends."

"That is most kind of you, my Prince... When do we leave?"

"Honestly, I would like to rest for a bit. We flew straight here when Kendall called me, and it is getting late. Perhaps we can rest until the morning?"

"Of course. My quarters are humble, but perhaps-"

Phillip waved his hand dismissively. "I can certainly find a suitable hotel for the night. Do not concern yourself with my lodging. I shall be in touch."

Ivan nodded. Phillip got in his limo and it drove away. The gravity of the situation finally sank in, and Ivan knew he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He ran into the woods. He began to cry, unable to forgive himself...

 _You let her go! You should have gone after her at the funeral,_ Ivan scolded himself. He'd known how upset she was... Could he have stopped this?

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard familiar voices. "I'm _fine,_ Andie," Pierce snapped.

"Bullshit," Andie replied. "You don't have to tell me who did it, Pierce, but someone obviously beat the hell out of you. Let me heal you."

"It's too much," Pierce said. His tone was gentler now. "You'll hurt yourself."

"I've healed worse... Please, Pierce. You can barely walk. I watched you limp in here. It's why I followed you."

Pierce sighed. "Okay," he said.

Ivan watched as Andie set to work. She'd become much more comfortable healing people, and in that moment, she reminded him so much of Isobel that it hurt.

When she was done, Pierce mumbled, "Thanks."

"Anytime," Andie replied. They nodded at each other before Pierce left.

Ivan was about to walk away when Andie tensed up. "Who's there?" She asked nervously.

Ivan showed himself. "'Tis only I, M'Lady," he said.

Andie relaxed. "Ivan! Were you watching us?"

"I happened to come across you, yes... Is Pierce alright?"

"Physically... But I'm worried about him... Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I was merely taking a walk..."

"Ivan... Your eyes are red... Have you been crying?" Andie asked with concern.

"I fear I received some distressing news, M'Lady... My team's former Pink Ranger... Lady Shelby... She appears to have..." He shook his head.

"Ivan... I've never seen you like this. Talk to me. Please."

"She chose to end her life earlier today..."

"She killed herself?" Andie asked in surprise.

"I should have checked on her!" Ivan blurted out, unable to keep his emotions inside anymore.

"Ivan-"

"I knew she was upset... She threw her Energem at me when it stopped working... And she stormed off, and I let her... I thought she was trying to cause a commotion at the funeral, and Tyler didn't need that... But I let her leave, Andie... I let her leave, and I haven't checked on her since..."

"Ivan, this isn't your fault. Suicide is what people do when they're too far gone to be saved... You couldn't have known she'd go this far."

"She was my friend, Andie... For all her faults, she was my friend, my teammate, my... My _family._ And now, just like James, she's dead. I ended up here in this time and learned everyone I'd ever known was dead... I was alone in this world... But it was Shelby who made me realize this new group of warriors would be worthy of fighting by my side... I was reluctant to join the team at first, but it was Shelby who got through to me... And suddenly, I was no longer alone. I had a team... I had a new family... But now, they keep dying..." He was crying again, a fact that truly bothered him.

Andie shocked him by wrapping her arms around him. "I am so sorry for your loss, Ivan... But it isn't your fault. I know you would have done everything in your power to help her. Some people just don't want to be saved."

Ivan allowed her embrace to comfort him. He breathed in the scent of her hair, holding her close. "Forgive me, M'Lady..." He whispered into her hair. "I do not mean to show such weakness."

"It's okay to cry, Ivan. Sometimes, crying shows more strength than holding everything in."

"I never wanted you to see this broken side of me..."

"Why not? _I'm_ broken, and you see that all the time. You may be a Knight, Ivan, but you're also human... And I'm here for you... Like you were there for me."

"Thank you, Lady Andie... I am most grateful for your friendship."

Andie touched her index finger to his cheek and wiped away his tears. He touched her hand, holding it to his face for a moment because her touch was so comforting. Andie's eyes met his, and for a moment, he thought he saw something there... She looked away quickly before putting a little bit of space between them.

"Do you need anything?" Andie asked.

He hesitated. Was this asking too much? "M'Lady... I fear I am not strong enough to return home to bury her... Would you... Would you accompany me?"

She looked surprised. "Yes," she said. "I need to figure out what to tell Kyle and Karen, but yes, Ivan. I'll go with you."

He nodded gratefully. With Andie by his side, he knew he would be alright. "Prince Phillip is in town. Perhaps he can find a way to convince them." He knew the Prince of Zandar was very persuasive when he wanted to be.

Ivan shyly reached for Andie's hand. "Shall I walk you home?" He asked.

"Will you be okay for the night?" She asked as she let him take her hand in his.

"I don't know..." He refused to lie to her.

"Darcy can cover for me... This is an emergency. I can stay with you."

Ivan nearly wept with gratitude. Instead, he nodded. "Thank you, M'Lady... I would appreciate that very much."

As they returned to his current home, Ivan tried to focus only on the present moment. If he allowed his thoughts to stray to Shelby, it hurt too much, and he was also deeply concerned for Tyler. The boy had already lost his father. How much more was he supposed to take? His team was falling apart, and no matter what anyone said, Ivan felt responsible. He had failed Shelby... He had failed James... How many more of his fellow warriors would he fail before this life was over?

Feeling deeply depressed, Ivan crawled into his bed. Andie was sleeping in another room, but as his dreams turned to nightmares, she seemed to sense it. He woke up to find Andie beside him in his bed, having wrapped herself in his arms. She had no idea how much that comforted him... But would it be enough when he was forced to face his team and bury another friend?


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

 _ **CHELSEA**_

She grinned when she spotted Logan at the supermarket. "Hey there, _Wolverine,"_ she teased him with a flirtatious grin.

Logan looked up at her and smiled. Although Logan was a really intense guy, every time he spotted her, he seemed to light up a little. It made Chelsea feel appreciated. She might know nothing about the guy except that he drove a cool car and bought an awful lot of groceries several times a week, but she'd managed to run into him four times already and she found she genuinely enjoyed their brief encounters.

"Chelsea," he said. "Fancy meeting _you_ here."

"Twenty bags of groceries again? Are you shopping for a frat house or something?" Chelsea figured Logan was a college guy. He looked about the right age.

"Not exactly."

"Big family?"

"You could say that."

"I love the way you give such clear, detailed answers," she teased him.

He laughed. "I should get going."

"So soon? Perishables?"

"Something like that."

"Well... Maybe I can go back with you and help you unload all of this and we can hang out? You know, as much as I love our parking lot conversations, I wouldn't mind getting something to eat together."

"Something to _eat?"_ He asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you know... Food? That stuff you buy in massive quantities, but prepared by someone else?" She paused. "You _do_ eat, right, Logan?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, we have that in common, so I thought it might be fun to, you know, eat _together._ I mean... If you want to."

"I can't."

Chelsea shrugged. She'd thought Logan was into her, but maybe she was wrong. "I get it. No big. See you around, _Wolverine."_

She turned to walk away. "Wait!" Logan called. Chelsea spun back around. "I can't bring you back to my place... But give me a little while... An hour, maybe, just to drop off the groceries and take a quick shower... And I'll meet you somewhere."

Chelsea considered this. "Do you have a wife or girlfriend you're hiding me from?"

"No. I swear that's not it."

"Boyfriend? Husband? Fuck buddy?"

Logan actually looked embarrassed. "None of the above," he said seriously. "I'm single... But I don't live alone and I can't bring people over."

Chelsea grinned. "I'm in. Where do you want to meet?"

"Um..." He hesitated. "I don't know."

"What do you like to eat?"

"Anything, really... I'm not picky..." He paused. " _Toddy's,"_ he said suddenly, seemingly confused by his own thought.

"Toddy's? The burger place down by Stone Hollow High?"

"Yeah... Do you like cheese fries? They have _amazing_ cheese fries..." He sounded almost distant, like he wasn't sure where these words were coming from.

"They can't _possibly_ beat Nathan's. I'm a New York girl. I grew up going to the Nathan's in Coney Island, which is of course the _only_ Nathan's that counts as the real deal."

"Well, they may not be Nathan's, but they also make the best burgers in town, and they have milkshakes people would sell their souls for."

"Well, I mean, if they're _soul-selling_ good, I _have_ to try them, right?" She grinned at him. "It's a date. Toddy's, in one hour... See you there." She left him in the parking lot as she continued smiling. Today was looking up.

 _ **NEPTUNE**_

He must be losing his mind. He'd made a date... With a _Power Ranger..._ At a restaurant he was almost certain he'd never eaten at, yet their food had suddenly been all he could think about. How did he know how great it was if he'd never had it, and why did the idea of going to Toddy's comfort him?

Neptune raced home and put away the groceries in record time. Raff wasn't home, which was good. No one else from the Rebellion appeared to be around either. He turned on the shower and took several deep breaths.

 _It's just a shower. It can't hurt you,_ he reminded himself. Although he showered daily, the idea of standing under the water always made him nervous. He usually pretended it was rain, but not the kind that came with thunderstorms... Thunderstorms scared him, too. He was pretty sure he'd been caught up in one the day Raff saved his life.

With just enough time to spare, Neptune changed into clean clothes, got back in his car, and headed to Toddy's. Chelsea stood outside in fresh clothes. She smiled when she spotted him and Neptune relaxed. He didn't know what it was about Chelsea that put him at ease, but he liked being Logan... Logan wasn't a soldier or a murderer. Logan hadn't assassinated countless enemies of the Rebellion without hesitating. Logan wasn't stuck living a half-life in hiding, waiting for the next battle. Logan was almost... _Normal._ Best of all, Logan was free to make his own choices instead of being Raff's bitch.

 _Raffitty_ saved _you! Don't be ungrateful. You owe him_ everything, Neptune scolded himself.

"Penny for your thoughts, _Wolverine,"_ Chelsea teased him.

Neptune understood the reference. Van loved to watch movies about superheroes, and he was a very big fan of the _X-Men_ franchise. Being the youngest man in the Rebellion aside from Van, Neptune often spent time watching movies with the younger boy. At first, he hadn't gotten friendly with anyone in the Rebellion, but Neptune had come to view Van almost as a younger brother, and for some reason, that comforted him, so they hung out a lot.

"Is that all they're worth?" Neptune teased her back.

"I don't know yet." She smirked at him. "Come on... Let's go inside."

They entered the restaurant and Neptune froze for a moment as a memory hit him and vanished before he could even process it. _I've been here before,_ he realized. Everything was familiar, and made him feel... _Safe._ That was odd.

A hostess led them to a booth. The seats were brightly colored and mismatched, with blues and greens. There were stools at the counter with bright red seats. As Chelsea picked up the menu, Neptune did the same. _Nothing's changed,_ he thought as he looked it over. _Good old, dependable Toddy's... High school hangout, place to get food after winning championship games or console the team after a tough loss, everyone's home away from home..._ He shook his head. Where had that come from?

"You alright there, _Wolverine?"_ Chelsea asked.

"I'm great... _Jesse Quick,"_ he replied.

Chelsea raised an eyebrow at that. " _Jesse Quick? "_ She repeated.

"You saved my life with your track team reflexes... And I noticed you have a thing for speed... Plus, much like you, she's a cute blonde." He grinned at her. He didn't add that _Jesse Quick_ was from _DC_ and _Wolverine_ was from _Marvel,_ meaning a relationship between the two was impossible. He related to that idea. He also realized he related to _Wolverine_ on a personal level. They sort of had similar histories in certain ways... Maybe that was why he'd blurted out the name Logan... But Neptune suspected there was more to it.

Chelsea rewarded him with her biggest smile. "Smooth, Logan," she said. " _Very_ smooth."

They ordered their food. Neptune was drawn to a very specific meal, so he went with that. He didn't regret it. "This is _amazing,"_ he mumbled.

"You say that like you're surprised," Chelsea said with a laugh. "The way you raved about it, I figured you came here all the time... And it _is_ good... It's not Nathan's, but nothing is. This is definitely a close second."

"I'm glad you like it."

They made pleasant small talk after that. Neptune let her do most of the talking, but he replied to her as much as he could without revealing too much. For the first time he could remember, Neptune felt like any other guy... He was _normal,_ for just a few wonderful moments... Chelsea would never know what she'd given him.

 _You can't keep seeing her,_ he reminded himself. _Raff will destroy you... And her. She is the enemy!_

As Chelsea laughed and wiped away the milk mustache he'd apparently given himself with her index finger, he looked into her eyes. How could he convince himself to hate this girl when she was the _only_ one who seemed to breathe life into him?

Neptune paid the bill and took Chelsea back to her house. As he dropped her off, she kissed him. The sudden sensation of her lips on his left him breathless. He was suddenly starving for more, and he kissed her fiercely. Neptune had occasionally been in situations that required him to use his apparently attractive assets to infiltrate enemy territory. He wasn't a virgin, and he probably hadn't been one before the Rebellion either, because physical intimacy was familiar to him... But he couldn't remember ever connecting to someone before. It was more like a tool he didn't mind using but didn't go out of his way to find a need for. And to simply kiss a girl... It was different when he had no hidden agenda.

When he finally let Chelsea pull away, she was gasping. "Goddamn..." She mumbled.

"Does that mean you liked that?" Neptune teased her.

She smirked at him. "What do _you_ think?" Chelsea leaned in for another kiss. Neptune didn't want to let her go. He was alive... For the first time in his memory... And he really didn't want to stop feeling that.

Chelsea finally broke the kiss. "Don't disappear on me, Logan," she said. "I know where you shop."

He laughed. "You're a strange one, Chelsea," he said.

"I'm just not some hipster Californian."

"I like that about you."

She grinned. "Okay, I need to get out of this car before I don't. Call me. I mean it."

"I will," he promised. He watched her walk away.

 _You promised to call her? You're an idiot. You can't see her anymore. Raffitty will never allow it..._ He scolded himself. Then, he paused. _I could tell him I'm trying to gather intelligence by dating her... But no... Because he'll expect information then, and I don't want to betray her like that. I have to stop this. I have to stay away from her._

The thought hurt him, but he knew he had no choice. He also knew it might not be so easy.

 _ **DARCY**_

She was in the woods, trying to train on her own. Sometimes, practicing Martial Arts was the only way to clear her head. She was pretty deep into it when something startled her. She spun around in a perfect fight stance, ready to defend herself.

"Sorry, Darcy," Greg said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Darcy took a deep breath. "Greg! Where did you come from?" She asked.

"Eltar," Greg said with embarrassment. "At least I didn't knock myself or anyone else unconscious when I returned this time... Darcy, I found something."

"What is it?"

Greg pulled a weapon out of his backpack. "This was buried behind what used to be Serafine and Daphne's brother's house."

Darcy looked at it. "It's some sort of knife..."

"I think it's a ritual dagger. The carvings on it seem symbolic, not decorative."

"You're right..." Darcy was drawn to the dagger. She could almost sense its power... There was something familiar about it... She reached toward it, but as she touched it, she felt panic seize her and pulled her hand away.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked.

"This belonged to the maniac who killed Sera and Daphne... I know his energy from the flashbacks... It's all over that thing."

"If the blade belonged to the Great Wizard-"

"Great Wizard?" Darcy raised an eyebrow at that.

"The people of Eltar don't like saying his name... Like he's _Voldemort_ or something _._ It might seem silly, but certain cultures do believe names have power... Maybe they're right and it's best not to speak it if you can avoid it... But Mena and Nessa, the girls who keep helping me, almost always call Zell the Great Wizard. I guess I got used to it."

"What dipshit dubbed a psycho killer the 'Great Wizard'?"

" _He_ did, from what I gather. It's how he referred to himself."

"Wow... How humble of him."

Greg laughed. "You're right. It's ridiculous... But it says a lot about the sort of guy he was... Anyway, if this dagger was his, why would the brother have it?"

"Ash and Sera were trying to prove he was evil... Maybe this means something."

"I think the brother buried a lot of stuff... I haven't found it all yet."

"Why do you keep calling him 'the brother' when you know his name?"

"I don't know... Mena calls him that, and... And I feel like saying his name will connect me to him more... I'm not sure I can handle that."

"Greg, Ash is obviously trying to tell you something. You should listen."

"I'm... Honestly, I'm _scared,_ Darcy... This information..." He sighed. "My parents found it... And investigated... And I think... No, I _know_ it got them killed."

"I thought your parents died in a car accident."

"They died in a crash... I'm starting to think it was _anything_ but an accident. My mom wrote me a letter, Darcy... And she told me that I can't trust anyone and that whatever happened was no accident."

"Greg... Holy shit, how long have you been keeping that a secret from us?"

"Since a little bit before the first time I ended up on Eltar. I wanted to tell you guys, but I didn't know who to trust..." He sighed. "I'm in danger and I can barely defend myself... I'm good with my sword, but I suck at the hand-to-hand stuff."

Darcy looked at him and said, "I'll train you."

"What?"

"One-on-one sessions, just you and me. I'll make a fighter out of you, Greg. I promise. You've got the ability, you just need someone to patiently train you."

"What if I just suck?"

She laughed. "You won't. I have faith in you."

"Thanks, Darcy."

"No problem... Let's start now."

Greg looked grateful. "Are you sure?"

"There's no time like the present. Put the dagger away and we'll get started."

Greg put the dagger back in his bag, much to Darcy's relief. Touching it had been like touching Zell. She didn't want to feel that again anytime soon. She focused her attention on Greg, working with him slowly, knowing he needed to be coaxed into the tougher stuff. She wasn't sure why training Greg to fight felt so natural, but she quickly began enjoying it. The two of them actually worked pretty well together.

 _This was a good idea,_ she decided as she got Greg to loosen up and laugh. He picked things up quicker than either one of them expected, and they kept going, losing track of time as the sun began to set.

 _ **ELEANOR**_

She sensed someone lurking outside of her home. She summoned her weapon and walked toward the uninvited guest. Eleanor snuck up on the intruder and pressed the sword's point against the back of his blue neck.

"State your business or lose your head," she said sharply. "The choice is yours."

The boy who turned toward her was a shock. "Forgive me, Lady Eleanor," he said gently.

"Zordon?" Eleanor immediately clamped her fist over her heart and bowed to him respectfully, sending her sword back into the other realm. "My apologies! I did not recognize you... You look so _young."_

"I am sure you heard of my brief demise at my father's hands," Zordon said. "When I was resurrected, it was as my fifteen-year-old self. I've tried not to put that out there. I do not want the Eltarians to panic, as I'm apparently one of their leaders now... I have been working on recovering as much of my power and my memory as I can, but it is a long process." He paused. "I trust you above most, Lady Eleanor. Of the Eltarian Guard, you were always the fiercest."

"Yes, but... I'm _retired,_ Zordon. My husband and I came here on a mission, but after we lost our son... Well, we had to remain here in hiding... To protect the boy."

"The boy is part of why I am here. Eltar has recently had trouble with someone breaching security and teleporting between Eltar and Earth. They can't track the breach, but..."

"You think it's him."

"I tracked the energy using magic... And it led me here... I looked into who resided in the area and was quite surprised to find you... Surprised, but relieved... It is nice to see someone I recognize."

"He doesn't know, Zordon. We had to keep it from him to protect him."

"I understand... Keep an eye on him, Lady Eleanor. I fear he is in serious danger... If the Rebellion members who are here discover him, or if my father figures out he's teleporting to Eltar..."

"Zell must _never_ know, Zordon... We remained in hiding to protect the boy from the Rebellion, but Zell is _so_ much worse."

"It's refreshing you still use his name."

"I'm not afraid of that traitorous bastard... I just don't want him involved in this."

"You never were one to fear anything, Lady Eleanor."

"I never will be, either." She paused. "I sense him... Please hide yourself."

Zordon vanished, but she knew he was still there. "Gram... I... I didn't expect you to be out here," her grandson said.

"Gregory Matthew Arnold Junior! What are you doing out past your curfew?" Eleanor demanded.

"I lost track of time."

She paused, concerned as she really looked at him. "Gregory, what were you doing? You're all bruised up and dirty! Were you in a fight? I know how violent bullies can be... I'll go straight to the police-"

"Gram! I'm fine," Gregory promised. "I was walking in the woods."

"The _woods?_ The last time you did that, you gave yourself a concussion and were missing for over a day!"

"I know... But I was careful, Gram."

"You're covered in bruises, Gregory!"

"I took a Martial Arts class at school today."

Eleanor frowned. He was lying again. Gregory hadn't ever done that until recently. "Just go upstairs and get cleaned up. We'll discuss this later."

Gregory stared at his feet nervously before running into the house. Zordon reappeared. "Is that him?" He asked.

"Yes... That's my grandson," Eleanor confirmed.

"His energy... It's undeniable, Lady Eleanor."

"I know. We've known for years. It's why we must protect him, Zordon... He's a good boy. If your father finds out about him..."

"I will do everything I can to keep him a secret. You have my word."

"If I can do anything for you, simply ask. We may be retired, but Matthew and I shall always be at your service, my dear Zordon." She bowed to him respectfully. He returned the gesture.

Matthew came out of the house. "Zordon?!" He asked. He gave him the formal greeting as well. "To what do we owe this honor?"

"Lord Matthew of Eltar!" Zordon greeted him pleasantly. Eleanor smiled. Zordon had always been fond of her husband. "It is wonderful to see you."

"I share the sentiment, Zordon, but... May I ask how you are so young?"

"When the Mystic... I mean _Shaman_ , Sage, and her son Troy resurrected me, I lost everything I gained after I apparently took my father down... My powers, my memories, and my age."

Matthew smirked. "Could they resurrect _me?_ I wouldn't mind losing a few years!"

Eleanor whacked his arm. "This isn't funny, Matthew! The Great Sage of Eltar is a _teenager!_ That is nothing to laugh at," she scolded him.

"As you can see, Helen hasn't changed," Matthew said cheerfully.

"Helen?" Zordon asked.

"That is the identity I assumed here on Earth. Matthew only changed his last name. I changed both of my names to protect our cover," Eleanor explained.

"So, my young friend, what brings you to Stone Hollow?" Matthew asked.

"Your grandson," Zordon said.

"I was afraid of that."

"We must protect the boy at all costs. I will be sure to keep my distance from you both so as not to draw attention to you."

"You can call us in an absolute emergency," Eleanor said. "If you're a teenager, you need help. We took care of you on Eltar when you were just a boy, and we stood by your side as you tried to right all of the evil your father had done. We will certainly not abandon you now."

"Thank you both... You have always been good to me, and I trust you completely." He bowed to them and they returned the gesture.

When Zordon left, Eleanor took several deep breaths. "It is only a matter of time before they find him," she said.

"We have to tell him the truth, my love," Matthew said.

"We can't. He isn't ready... They'll kill him, Matthew! And if they don't, _he_ will. He's _back._ Gregory will _never_ be safe once he knows the truth. He's still just a baby..."

"We won't let that monster near our grandson."

"I will fight to the death with pride to protect him, Matthew, but I am realistic. Eventually, it is very likely that Zell will kill us. We can handle the Rebellion, but Zell probably came back a million times stronger than he already was."

"It's true he stole Zordon's power, but the rumor is the incubus boy drained it all away. The Great Wizard is weak."

"Don't call him that! He's unworthy of such a title." She shook her head. "We won't tell Gregory... Not until the time is right, when we absolutely have no other choice." Her mind was made up, and Matthew was wise enough not to argue. Eleanor dragged him into the house and forced herself to shift back into the identity of Helen Arnold, a fierce grandmother but certainly not a highly decorated Captain of the Eltarian Guard.

 _ **RAFFITTY**_

He frowned as Garron explained the plan. "There are too many unknown factors, Garron," he said.

"My boy, I know what I am doing," Garron argued. Garron outranked Raffitty. He was one of the most powerful and respected members of the Rebellion. He was also a bit of a psychopath. He didn't really care who got hurt in his quest for power and justice. Still, Raffitty had to bite his tongue not to snap at him about calling him a boy. He might have been a weak, terrified teenager when Garron helped turn him into a warrior, but he certainly wasn't anymore.

"'It's going to be your group, the group from Amber Beach, my wonderful Nevada chapter, and the New York and New Jersey chapter."

"How did the East Coasters get involved?"

"They're fierce, Raffitty. They have some of the strongest soldiers from the Rebellion. Besides, Zydia from Amber Beach has a brother in the other chapter... Remember Rupi?"

He did. Zydia was as arrogant as Felina and was one of the few female chapter leaders. She was brutal, brilliant, and basically unstoppable. Her younger brother Rupi was a bit of an idiot, but he was skilled with making weapons and came up with new technology constantly. He was fiercely loyal to his sister, and by extension, to the Rebellion. She'd sent him to New York so there would be an easy link between the West and East Coasts.

"Bob agreed to this?"

"Captain Smith knows the importance of this mission. You seem a bit confused about it, though... Are you thinking of backing out?"

"Of _course_ not. Besides, you need me to get in. I just think we need to plan this out better. You're leaving a lot to chance."

"I see the future, Raff. We win."

"The future is constantly changing, Garron. You taught me that yourself. Don't be overconfident."

"With Morda and Insu there, how can we fail?"

"Insu's not going."

"Raffitty-"

"No. Insu is not a warrior. She can handle a few Power Rangers, but sending her into a combat situation is out of the question. She'd be killed. I'll have her make a few tulpas for the battle, but she can't be there physically. Besides, if she gets hurt, the tulpas would disappear and she'd be of no use to us anyway. Here, she's safe."

Garron nodded. "You are a wise leader indeed, Raffitty. We shall do it your way. I expect your other soldiers will join us?"

"Lido, Tegus, Neptune, and Felina will be there."

"Yes, Neptune... His role is the most important of all. You're certain he can do it?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. What about the other two? The teenagers?"

"Allie should stay here." He didn't add that Allie seemed to have run away. That wasn't something Garron needed to know, and Raffitty intended to find a way to bring her back home soon. Insu was beside herself with worry. "She can protect Insu. As far as Vancello... The boy is a strong warrior, but he hesitates to kill. He's still young. He doesn't have the stomach for this yet. He might freeze in the face of all that carnage. It's better the boy stay behind, so his father can focus solely on what needs to be done."

"Agreed. I watched him in battle... He'll make a fine soldier one day, but it's clear he's not ready yet."

At that moment, Insu walked in. She looked at her feet nervously, not daring to look either man in the eye. "Excuse us," Raffitty said. He led Insu out. "Did you find her?"

"She's still going to school," Insu replied. "She's a teenager... I'm sure this is just an act of rebellion..."

"She shouldn't be _able_ to rebel, Insu. She's a tulpa."

"A strong one... I'm sorry, Raff... I don't understand why she would defy me..." Insu looked like she was waiting for him to slap her.

Raffitty softened. "I fear I may have frightened her yesterday," he said. "I was very angry and I made a show of my power."

"Raff... Did you hurt her?" Insu asked in horror.

"Of course not," he lied. He _had_ hurt her, and he'd made sure of it. That had been a foolish move. What had he been _thinking?_ Allie was out there on her own because he'd lost his temper. He'd beaten her... And he'd insisted she do what he wanted. It wasn't rape, of course. A tulpa _couldn't_ be raped... But he wondered if he could have handled it differently. Allie wasn't real, but she thought she was. She was just a teenaged girl... He could have handled her more gently... The fear in Insu's eyes told him she needed to know her "sister" was safe.

"She answered her phone, but all she told me is she's safe... She wouldn't give me answers... I don't understand what's going on with her."

"Did you tell her to come home?"

"Of course I did. She politely refused."

Raffitty shook his head. "We'll bring her back... Vancello can reason with her." He hoped that was true. Without Allie, Insu might start going a bit mad. That was the last thing they needed, especially right now.

 _ **PIERCE**_

He was starving, frustrated, and stressed out. Pierce headed to Toddy's, hoping one of their burgers and some cheese fries would calm him down. Hell, maybe a milkshake, too. He didn't have a bunch of coaches to lecture him about eating healthy anymore.

There was something about Toddy's that felt... _Different._ Although the place always reminded him of Frankie, it was almost like he could _feel_ him now.

"We both just missed him," someone said. Pierce looked up from his menu to see Sophie. She casually sat down in his booth. "Is the food here any good? I'm starving."

"It's the best in town," Pierce said. He debated telling her to fuck off, but decided he could use her help. "How do you know he was here?"

"I'm tracking his movements as best as I can. He pays for everything in cash to avoid leaving a paper trail, but I've got a tracker on his car."

"Where is he now?"

"Back at the Rebellion's headquarters, I think." She glimpsed at another table and exclaimed, "Oooh, _milkshakes!_ Awesome."

"How old are you again?"

She laughed. "Not much older than you."

"I thought you work for the government."

"I do. We're just not your average agency." A waitress came over and they both ordered. When Sophie heard cheese fries, she added that to her order on top of the onion rings, burger, and milkshake. Pierce was impressed. He had no idea where the girl put it all.

"Look... Can you help me bring my brother home?" Pierce asked when they were alone.

"I can sure as hell try," Sophie replied. "Any idea what you're going to tell your parents?"

Pierce flinched as an unwelcome flash of the beating his father had given him popped into his head. _Maybe he'll finally stop punishing me for daring to live if I bring Frankie home alive,_ he thought.

"They hurt you." Sophie said flatly.

"What?" Pierce asked.

"Your reaction to the mere mention of them told me more than enough, Pierce. How bad is it?"

"You're crazy. I'm fine."

"You're being abused... I can see it in your eyes, Pierce. Talk to me. I can help."

"No. You can't."

"Try me."

"They just make sure to tell me constantly that Frankie should have lived and I should have died. It's no big deal."

"It's emotional abuse, and that's a _very_ big deal. That's unbelievably cruel."

"It's nothing. My brother was the favorite... The whole town loved him. I just don't measure up. It's fine, Sophie."

"Pierce... It's more than that. I can see the fear in your eyes."

"I'm _not_ scared!" He snapped.

Sophie didn't flinch. "I think you are. In fact, I think you're terrified. Look, Pierce, I spent a lot of time on the streets as a kid. I saw abused kids all the time. They all get that same look in their eyes... You don't have to protect your parents if they're hurting you. I can have them arrested-"

"My mom never touched me. She barely even _notices_ me. Leave her out of this."

"But your dad?"

Pierce sighed. He was exhausted... He had no energy left to keep covering things up. "My dad gets pissed off sometimes," he admitted.

"He hits you."

"He beat the shit out of me because I quit a bunch of teams I was on. He could have killed me... I'm not sure why he didn't. I... I almost wish he had. I'm not afraid to die. It would be easier sometimes."

"Pierce..." Sophie said with concern.

"I'm not going to hurt myself," he clarified. "I've tried that before. Something always screws it up."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was thirteen, I took an entire bottle of my mom's sleeping pills... And immediately threw them up. Last year, I tried to slit my wrists... No one knows. The damn knife wouldn't cut deep enough, no matter what I did. It was the weirdest shit... I hurt myself pretty bad, but the bleeding stopped... And it actually healed a little. By the time my dad found me, he was able to just patch me up himself with some towels and thread. It barely even scarred. No one ever notices the marks... I have no idea what-" He paused, then said, "Son of a bitch."

"What is it?"

"Amos. I'm a fucking moron... He said he's kept tabs on me. Amos probably made sure both of my attempts failed."

"Looks like you really owe the guy."

"He lied to me, Sophie."

"He omitted. There's a difference."

"Not a big enough one. I'm still pissed at him."

"You have every right to be."

"Thanks. I assumed you'd try to talk me into forgiving him."

"No one can decide to do that except you. Besides, I've had my life turned upside-down before. I get it, and I was pissed off, too. The people closest to me kept the fact that they thought my supposedly dead mom was actually still alive a secret from me... Eventually, the truth came out and we got her back, but I felt really betrayed at first."

Pierce saw her face and believed her. Maybe Sophie understood him more than he thought. "Sophie... We have to get him back. I have to save him. I owe him that."

"I know where he is. I'm ready to go in after him... Can you stay with someone for now?"

"Maybe... Ivan's out of town, but Vida and Chip are home."

"Where did Sir Ivan go?"

"You know him?"

"I know a bunch of the people who were involved in the battle to save Tommy Oliver. I've met Ivan."

"Vida didn't say much, just that his team's former Pink Ranger killed herself. Ivan took it hard. He took our Pink Ranger and went back for the funeral."

"That little bitch... I think I can help. My friend Dean is a mutual friend of Sage's. He's got ties to Death... I'm going to ask him to pay them a visit."

Pierce didn't know what she was up to, but he suspected it was better he not ask. "I could go with you to get Frankie," he suggested instead.

"Bad idea. He goes crazy whenever he sees you. He'll attack."

"I can get through to him."

"Look, Pierce... My best friend was brainwashed and turned into an assassin. I understand how this works. He's going to need to be deprogrammed before you see him... But I'll keep you in the loop."

Pierce knew that was the best he was going to get. He nodded. "Just save him, Sophie... Please."

"I will do everything I can. I promise."

Pierce trusted her. Maybe it was because she saw through his lies, or maybe it was just because she seemed to genuinely understand his situation, but he knew Sophie was currently his brother's best chance.

 _ **NEPTUNE**_

He was sketching to try to clear his head. Although Neptune mostly drew for tactical purposes, he did occasionally do it for pleasure. Sketching relaxed him. He often sketched portraits of the other Rebellion members, although he kept those hidden, suspecting Raffitty would frown on that.

Now, Neptune was sketching Chelsea. It made him happy to be able to capture her sarcastic smile and mischievous eyes. It was almost as good as having a photograph of her. He sensed eyes on him and jumped up, drawing his weapon.

"That's pretty good, you know," a girl he didn't know said to him.

"Who are you?" Neptune demanded. A lot of members of the Rebellion from Nevada were coming to town. Was she one of Garron's? Then, he recognized her. "You're the one who shot me!"

"My name's Sophie. I'm here to help you... Frankie."

There it was again... The flash of pain as he heard that name. "You are mistaken. My name is Neptune."

"Neptune is the name _they_ gave you. I need you to remember, Frankie... I need you to feel."

"I'm _not_ this Frankie person!"

"Hear me out... Franklin Logan Lewis..." She said each name slowly and deliberately.

He froze. "Logan?" He asked.

Sophie nodded. "That's your middle name, Frankie."

"No... That's not possible," he said. But if she was lying... How had she known that Neptune had been drawn to the name Logan? That couldn't have just been a guess.

"Frankie, you need to let me help you. The Rebellion kidnapped you."

"They _saved_ me."

"What do you think caused the accident? They have someone who can conjure storms."

"Felina didn't try to kill me. She wouldn't." Okay, he knew better. If given the chance, Felina would betray them all... But this stranger was attacking his family.

"You know she would. Please, Frankie, let me get you out of here."

"I'm. Not. _Frankie! "_

"Your little brother is in danger, Frankie!"

It felt like someone sucked the air from his lungs. "My... Brother?" He asked in confusion. He felt something, but he couldn't make sense of it.

"Pierce, Frankie... Your little brother, Pierce."

Suddenly, a flash hit Neptune hard. He was on a boat with a younger boy... His brother... The kid thought it was just a fun day out, but they were running away... Just like Raffitty had said... They had to escape from something...

"No..." Neptune whispered. "Pierce... Oh God... Oh God, he was _alone?_ For all this time?" He remembered enough... Just enough... For that to terrify him. "I was supposed to _protect_ him!" He cried out.

"Frankie..." Sophie said gently.

 _Frankie... Yes. You're Frankie,_ he thought. He was torn between crying, screaming, and throwing something. Crying won out. "He was alone..." He whispered.

"Talk to me, Frankie," Sophie coaxed him.

"He was alone... Alone with... With _him."_

"Are you talking about your father?"

"He's no father," Neptune... _Frankie..._ practically spat.

"The Rebellion brainwashed you, Frankie... But if you let me help you, I can reunite you with your brother."

"No! No... They didn't. They _saved_ me... _Raff_ saved me."

"Raffitty _kidnapped_ you. He took you away from Pierce."

"No! I was running... I took Pierce, and we were running... We had to get away... I couldn't take it anymore, but he told me... He told me if I ever stopped cooperating, he'd make Pierce take my place... So I took him... To save him... But the storm... The water..." He started to panic.

"Frankie! Listen to me. You're safe now, alright? And Pierce will be okay, but he still needs you."

"No... No, _Raff_ needs me... The Rebellion... I belong here..."

"Frankie, tell me what you remember about the accident."

"The water... I couldn't swim because my leg was grabbed by something... I couldn't breathe... I was dying..."

"Then what happened?"

"Raff saw me. I heard him talking... And he dove in after me and pulled me out of the water. I was half-dead... I woke up at the base. I'd been in a coma for three weeks. I had severe brain damage from the lack of oxygen, but Felina healed me... Slowly, until it was safe to wake me back up. That's what they tell me, anyway, but I believe it... I know I was in bad shape. Even when I first woke up, it took me weeks, maybe months to function. I was weak from the coma... Raff started having me work out with him. We both realized pretty quickly that I had some kind of Martial Arts background. I didn't remember it consciously, but my body remembered the moves... So he taught me to become even stronger, training me to be a soldier... Until that's all I was. I am the Rebellion's assassin. Lido's nickname has been the Executioner forever, and the two of us together are Raff's enforcers." He recited this all numbly.

"They made you into a weapon, Frankie... But you're not the monster they want you to be."

He was pretty sure she was wrong about that. With everything he'd done, there was no turning back.

"Frankie... Come with me. I'll help you get back to your brother," Sophie said urgently.

Not even sure why he was doing it, he nodded. _For Pierce,_ he told himself. _Pierce needs me._

Suddenly, electricity shot through him. It wasn't an unfamiliar sensation, but it still hurt like hell. Felina had used electricity to fry his mind any time he showed signs of remembering his previous life or possibly becoming disloyal. She'd tortured him with it until he became completely loyal to the Rebellion.

"Oh, you wanna _play,_ Bitch Witch?" Sophie shouted.

Neptune screamed as more electricity shot through the room, but this time, it didn't hit him. His mind was very fuzzy, but he registered Felina's screams and saw her body fall to the floor. She was badly burned and unconscious.

Terror seized him as he realized Sophie had even more power over electricity than Felina did. He curled up into himself, trying to calm down, unable to think straight. "Come on," Sophie said. She reached toward him. Neptune flinched.

"Frankie-" Sophie began.

" _Neptune,"_ he said sharply.

"Fine. Neptune... I won't hurt you... I just had to stop _her_ from hurting you."

He shook his head. His thoughts were racing and none of them made any sense. "Don't touch me..."

She took a deep breath before gently saying, "I'm sorry I scared you. I swear I'm not here to hurt you. Please let me help. Pierce needs you. _Your little brother needs you."_

He remembered, vaguely... The boy... The one he was constantly trying to kill... Why should he help him?

As a younger version of the Green Ranger popped into his head, Neptune remembered. "Pierce..." He whispered. He stopped fighting and allowed Sophie to take him out of the house, but hesitated when he realized Insu was close.

"No... I have to go back," he said.

"Frankie-" Sophie protested.

"Insu's about to find Felina. If Raff finds her there with Felina severely injured and me missing, he'll _kill_ her!"

"Is she important to you?"

"Insu is innocent. Raff raised her in the Rebellion after her family was executed... She's even younger than I am... Please... She's a good person, and he uses her as a punching bag when he's upset."

Sophie nodded. "I create portals. I'm going to fling her through one and get her to the other side of the property so he doesn't hurt her."

He looked at her with surprise. "Thank you..." He said.

"I told you... I'm one of the good guys." She nodded. "It's done. She'll be fine. Let's go before Raff finds Felina."

He followed her through a portal, hoping he wouldn't regret this choice.

 _ **IVAN**_

He was trying to focus on the joy of being back with his team, but he was still struggling. Having Andie by his side helped, however. She kept him grounded.

"Dean?" Ivan heard Sage ask with surprise. He looked up to see a scruffy man who looked like he'd literally rolled out of bed and started his day. This was fairly typical for Sage's rather unique friend. He cared little about what others thought, but he was quite useful in an emergency.

"Hey, Sage," Dean replied casually. "Sophie sent me... I come bearing a gift."

"What are you up to?" Sage asked with obvious affection. Ivan vaguely recalled that Dean had helped Sage's mother keep Sage's body alive as her spirit journeyed through the Underworld after saving her brother's boyfriend's life.

"I'm giving you guys closure. Since most of you don't know me... Hi. I'm Dean. I have connections to Death and can summon spirits... I'm here to give you all a chance to confront your former teammate."

"What?!" Tyler asked in shock.

"It will be good for you, Tyler," Sage said gently.

"I'm game," Chase said. "I have a few words I'd like to say to her." Ivan suspected those words would not be polite.

"Kendall? Is this okay with you?" Tommy asked.

"I am curious to see how this works," Kendall admitted. "It defies science to deal with... Ghosts?"

"Spirits, ghosts, dead bitches, whatever," Dean said with a shrug. Ivan noticed Sage smirking at his attitude.

True to his word, Dean made Shelby appear. Ivan's heart caught in his throat. He held Andie's hand, and she didn't try to stop him.

Koda lasted about three minutes before he'd had enough. He ran off. "Koda!" Chase called.

"Let him go," Sage said gently. "Koda's from another time. This probably made him very uncomfortable... Cavemen didn't mess with the dead."

As everyone else on his team said their piece, Ivan watched. The entire thing seemed wrong to him... The girl was dead. There was no undoing that, but stirring her up to confront her seemed unnatural and perhaps immoral.

"Ivan... You should talk to her," Andie said gently.

"I cannot, M'Lady," Ivan replied.

"You have things you need to get out... You're hurting. It's helping the others make peace. Maybe it can help you, too."

Ivan continued to refuse, but he changed his mind after Tyler spoke. "Shelby..." The Red Ranger said sadly. " _Why?"_

Shelby's ghost wouldn't look at him. "Look at him," Dean said firmly. "You owe _him_ that more than anyone else."

Shelby stubbornly stomped her feet like a toddler, which was fairly ineffective since ghosts had no physical form. "Lady Shelby..." Ivan said.

Shelby turned toward him. Her eyes looked at him defiantly, like she was ready to fight. She'd basically ignored everyone else or justified her actions to them with weak excuses. "Ivan," she said sharply. She waited for him to speak, most likely expecting him to yell at her like nearly everyone else had done.

Ivan spoke softly. "I apologize for not going after you the day we laid James to rest... Had I known this would be the result..."

Suddenly, Shelby looked a bit guilty. She couldn't actually draw a breath, but she still managed to sigh dramatically. "It's not your fault, Ivan... I made my choice because I wanted to hurt you all... I was hurting and I hoped hurting you would make it better... But you... You tried to be my friend, Ivan. Even when I didn't deserve that... I'm sorry I hurt you..." She looked at Tyler. "I hurt you by accident when the weapon malfunctioned... And I hurt you on purpose the night I died," she said. "And... I can't make that right."

"I loved you, Shelby... But how could you do this to me?" Tyler asked.

Shelby had no response. After a few more minutes of people saying what they needed to and Shelby going back to basically refusing to admit she'd killed herself as part of a temper tantrum even though she'd just told Tyler and Ivan the truth, Dean finally let her go. "I'm going to find Koda," Sage announced. She hugged Dean before leaving.

"Are you alright, Ivan?" Andie asked.

"I'm really not certain," he admitted.

"Tacos." Chase said suddenly.

"Pardon, Sir Chase?" Ivan asked.

"We need tacos. The kitchen at the museum's closed by now. Let's go. I'll make tacos."

Ivan had to admit he was starving. "I could pay for us to eat at a wonderful dining establishment-" Phillip began.

"No. It's taco night," Chase said firmly. Ivan was fairly certain the Prince had never consumed tacos before. "We need comforting food, and tacos are communal... Great for bonding. We need that. Fancy restaurants don't offer any of that."

"He is correct, my Good Prince," Ivan said. "I find this team bonds well over communal meals, just like my fellow knights did."

Phillip nodded, clearing his throat. "Very well. _Tacos,"_ He said nervously.

Even Kendall looked like she was trying hard not to laugh at his reaction. Together, Ivan's fractured team headed back to the museum that doubled as their base of operations. Chase sent Sage a message to meet them there with Koda. Tommy talked off the ear of anyone willing to listen to tales of his truly endless adventures as a Power Ranger. Andie stayed by Ivan's side. The funeral would be the next day, and then this would be over. Ivan prayed his team could move forward and put the past behind them, even if they were now missing two Rangers.

 _ **DARCY**_

She saw a man outside of her house. She recognized him and she had to bite back anger. "You can't be here," she said firmly as she opened the door.

"You must be Darcy," he said with mild amusement. "I'm-"

"I _know_ who you are, and you're _trespassing."_

"I came to see my daughter."

"Not unsupervised. The social workers promised that."

"Look, I just want to speak to her."

"Too bad. She's not even here."

"Where is Andrea?"

" _Andie_ is out of town. That's all I'm telling you. Now get the hell off this property."

"Mouthy little thing, _aren't_ you?"

"When I'm talking to an asshole who abuses kids? You bet I am."

"Darcy... What's wrong?" Her mother asked.

"Mom... This is Andie's father," she replied.

Her mother tensed. Her father joined them. "You can't be here without a social worker," her father said firmly. " _Leave."_

Andie's father glared at them, but he put his hands up in mock surrender and left. "What an asshole..." Her mother mumbled.

"Mom!" Darcy said with surprise. She laughed.

"All I'm saying is, the Prince of Zandar picked an excellent time to take a bunch of students to see the cultural exhibit in Amber Beach."

It had been a hasty lie, but Prince Phillip the Third was extremely charming and had somehow convinced her parents to let Andie go. Darcy was suddenly grateful for that.

"Karen... We need a better lawyer," her father said.

"Joanna's excellent," her mother protested.

"At most things, yes, but she told us our chances here are slim... And having met that man, I refuse to let him anywhere near Andie."

Darcy took a deep breath. There had been something off about the guy... More than just what she expected of a man who'd stabbed his own daughter... But she couldn't put her finger on it.

"We have to protect her," Darcy said. "We have to fight for her."

"We will," her father promised. "I'm going to do everything in my power to ensure they don't take her away from us."

Darcy couldn't imagine Andie being gone. She was her _sister._ She may have come around late in her life, but especially since Serafine had been awakening, Darcy knew it was her job to keep her sister safe. One way or another, she'd make sure this bastard didn't get his hands on Andie.

 _ **PIERCE**_

He was only mildly surprised when he ran into Sophie. "Any news?" He asked.

"I have him," Sophie said. "He's locked in a safe room he can't get out of and only I can get inside. I'm going to try to deprogram him soon. Pierce... He told me something."

"What did he say?" Pierce asked nervously.

"The two of you weren't just out for a fun day when the accident happened... He was running away, and taking you with him."

"That's crazy. Frankie wouldn't run away."

"He said your father was abusing him, Pierce... Sexually."

Pierce felt the ground shift beneath him. He nearly fell. Sophie steadied him. "No," he said. "No, that's impossible... My parents _worshiped_ Frankie. Our dad would never hurt him... He had no reason to."

"Pierce-"

"He said... He said he _had_ to hurt me because I failed my brother... It was _punishment._ He'd never do that to Frankie... He _couldn't_ have..." He barely realized he was still speaking out loud.

Sophie sighed. "I was afraid you'd say something like that... Pierce, you're not going home."

"I _have_ to," he said automatically.

"Your parents have no right to hurt you, and you're not safe there. You can't go home."

"But-" He was trembling. How was this possible? His father hurt him because he deserved it, but _Frankie?_ What did that mean?

"Pierce... You're going to be okay... Both of you are... But I need to get you some help."

"No one will believe me!" Pierce cried out.

"Medical exams will prove it."

"I can't... I can't do that."

"I know it's hard, but-"

"My dad's considered a pillar of the community! No one will believe me, and I'm not letting some stranger fucking touch me!"

"Look... I know people... At least talk to a lawyer I know. She lives in Angel Grove. Her name's Sellie, and she loves taking pro bono cases that let her help kids."

"It won't work."

"Sellie's never lost a case. _Ever._ I promise you, she'll take care of you."

"Whatever. Fine. I don't care." Nothing made sense. Nothing mattered anymore...

"Can you stay with someone?"

Pierce frowned. "Amos would take me in... But I don't think I'm ready to spend that much time around him." He was positive Amos would take care of him. He'd apparently been doing it for the last six years... But he still wasn't sure he could trust him. Amos had known Frankie was alive and he'd kept that from him. Pierce wasn't ready to let that go yet.

"Is there anyone else?"

"I think Vida, Chip, and Ivan have a spare room... Maybe I can hide out there for a few days."

"Good. That's a start."

Sophie literally escorted Pierce to Vida's place like she expected him to try to run home instead. He must have looked like he felt, because Vida's smile vanished as soon as she opened the door.

"Pierce? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't go home," he said. He was suddenly too exhausted to explain. "Can I crash here?"

"Of course you can. Come on in." She let him and Sophie in. As Chip led him to a room, he heard Sophie and Vida talking.

"What's going on, Sophie?" Vida asked.

"It's his story to tell," Sophie said. "All you need to know is his dad has a hand problem and he's not safe. I'm calling Sellie. She'll get him out of there."

"Awesome. Sellie's hilarious," Vida said. "I suspected something was going on with Pierce... He has a lot of unexplained bruises."

"How do you guys know Sophie?" Pierce asked Chip.

"She's a friend of Sage's," Chip replied cheerfully. "A bunch of us met her when she passed through Angel Grove during the battle. She wasn't involved, but she did offer up a few battle tips."

That matched what Sophie had said about how she knew Ivan. At least now he knew she was telling the truth. Pierce nodded. "And Sellie?"

"There are a lot of kids in need of help in Angel Grove. She helps them. And she's great. You'll love her! I do."

Pierce doubted he'd find anything to love about some stuffy lawyer, but he left the subject alone. He was exhausted. He just wanted to sleep.

Sophie stuck her head into the room. "I'll check in as I can," she promised. "Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

"Him who?" Chip asked.

"Frankie," Pierce said. "My brother."

"Wait, Vida said he was-" Chip paused. "Sorry. Insensitive."

"He's not as dead as we thought. I'll explain tomorrow. Right now, I just want to sleep."

"Okay. Let us know if you need anything." Chip and Sophie left, closing the door behind them.

Pierce curled up on the bed in a fetal position as everything overwhelmed him. He couldn't breathe as he began to sob, six years of repressed emotions finally coming to the surface at once. He cried until he had no tears left, and continued to break down even after that. He barely noticed when Vida knocked on the door. She came in, set a glass of water down on the bedside table, covered Pierce with a blanket, and stroked his hair while he remained hysterical. Her touch was comforting, and he realized he wasn't alone, no matter how much it felt like he was.

When he was finally calmer, Vida helped him sit up. She said nothing as she handed him the water, but she gently rubbed his back as he drank it. Neither of them said a word, but she stayed with him until he finished the water. He finally nodded at her and she nodded back. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder before leaving the room. Physically, he was alone again, but it no longer felt that way.

 _Man up, Pierce,_ he thought. _You've got a hell of a fight ahead of you._ And he _would_ fight. He _had_ to... For Frankie.


	13. Chapter 13

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Sorry for the delay in posting. What started off as one chapter quickly ended up being two, and I am going to post them both now. Given the state of the world we live in, I feel the need to add a trigger warning before I continue... This chapter contains content that is meant to be disturbing and horrible, including extreme violence that involves children at one point. I realize that can be a very difficult subject for people, so I felt the need to give you all fair warning._

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

 _ **LIDO**_

He listened as Garron and Raffitty detailed the plan. They would take an unsanctioned portal to Eltar, and Raffitty would get them into the Counsel Building. He knew every inch of that place. It was simply a question of when they would act.

"Where is your assassin boy?" An unexpected voice asked. Lido spun around along with everyone else.

"Zydia, my dear! How have you been?" Garron asked pleasantly.

Zydia moved quickly, pressing a knife to Garron's throat. " _Don't_ call me dear," she said sharply. She moved back slightly and removed the knife.

Garron chuckled in amusement. "I _have_ missed your antics, Zydia," he said.

"Answer my question, Raffitty!" Zydia demanded.

"Neptune is away," Raffitty said. Neptune had been abducted before Felina could fully wipe his memories. That meant trouble, especially since Felina had realized he was starting to remember his life before the Rebellion.

"Oh really? What business does he have in New York and why wasn't Captain Smith informed of his visit?"

"New York?" Raffitty frowned. "Lido, take Felina and retrieve him. Kill anyone who stands in your way. I shall inform Bob you're coming."

Lido nodded. He knew B'bodian Smizek well. The Eltarian had come up through the Rebellion at the same time as Raffitty. The two were close friends, and both had risen to power quickly. Captain Smith, as he was known on Earth, was incredibly respected in the Rebellion and no one who crossed him ever survived.

"My brother informed me he sensed Neptune in one of the other realms, but he's definitely in New York," Zydia said. "How could you lose him, Raff? We _need_ him!"

"Neptune is deeply loyal to us," Raffitty said. "He will come when it is time, regardless of whether or not Lido and Felina have retrieved him."

"You're certain of that?"

"Absolutely."

She nodded. "I cannot stay long. Murgano, Letez, and I have an attack planned for later today... One of our problems brought one of yours when he returned."

"Is _that_ where the Pink Ranger vanished to?" Felina asked. Her voice was still a bit scratchy from being attacked. Felina had healed some of her injuries, but she was still recovering.

Lido tensed. Was Daphne in danger? "The Pink Ranger from our town went and offed herself... I always knew she was pathetic... But it brought our Rangers back together, and yes, your Pink one is with the Knight of Zandar. The boys are gathering some of our pets and then, we will attack. Perhaps we'll handle her for you, since _you_ can't seem to get rid of her!"

Felina tried to lunge toward Zydia. Lido automatically grabbed her shoulder and shook his head. Raffitty stepped between the women.

"Enough!" He said firmly. "Lido, Felina, leave now. Find Bob and assess the situation. If possible, extract Neptune and bring him home. If not, report back to me."

Lido nodded. He wanted desperately to go to Amber Beach and protect Daphne, but he had to hope the Knight and his team of Rangers could get the job done. He had been given a direct order. It would be unwise to defy Raffitty.

"Zuzu, come." Lido called. The phelinx flew into the room and perched on his shoulder.

"Can you transport yourselves?" Raffitty asked Felina.

"It would be an unwise use of my power at this time," Felina admitted.

Raffitty nodded. "Insu!" He called.

Insu nervously entered the room. "Yes?" She asked.

"I need Portellus."

Insu closed her eyes and her portal making tulpa appeared. It opened a portal and Lido helped Felina step through. She was going to slow him down with how injured she still was. Lido suspected Raffitty was sending Felina with him purely to keep her out of his hair. Until she was fully recovered, she was fairly useless to him.

"Captain Smith has a strong healer, correct?" Lido asked.

"Rupi probably has technology that can assist me, " Felina said, understanding why he was asking. "And Tedius has incredible healing magic. His touch can mend nearly any wound, even fatal ones, in minutes."

As they arrived outside of an extremely tall building overlooking a large park, a bewitched doorman greeted them pleasantly. "Good day! Are you visiting someone today?" He asked.

"We are here to see Captain Smith," Felina replied.

"Very well. I'll see if he's available... But first... Identification?"

" _Bizzeh mada alebastes,"_ Felina replied. That translated roughly to _Hail to those who resist!_

The doorman nodded. "Very good! Names?"

"Felina and Lido."

The doorman looked at Zuzu affectionately. "And your pet?"

Lido nearly swung at the fool. It was Felina's turn to stop him. "Zuzu is _not_ a pet," he said sharply.

"The human knows no better," Felina reminded him softly.

Lido frowned. "His name is Zuzu," he said.

The doorman smiled and picked up a phone. "Captain Smith," he said, "You have visitors... Felina, Lido, and Zuzu... Yes, Sir." He looked at them. "You may go upstairs now. Captain Smith lives in the penthouse suite." He called for the elevator. Lido groaned internally. He _despised_ elevators. They were unnatural. This one had an operator, and Lido could imagine no fate worse than spending several hours a day inside of such a small space. He stepped inside and tried to ignore the sense of being trapped as the elevator rapidly moved up the shaft.

He practically ran out of the elevator as the doors opened up. The penthouse suite they stood in was impressively large, and one wall was made entirely of a window. Lido looked at the view of the park and relaxed slightly.

"Cental Park West," a voice said proudly. "It's stunning, isn't it?" The man who'd long-ago assumed the public identity of Captain Bob Smith smiled at them warmly. "Lido. It is excellent to see you... And my dear Felina as well!" He gave them the formal Eltarian greeting before adding the official Rebellion greeting.

"Captain Smith," Felina said. "It is always a pleasure."

Captain Smith studied her and sighed knowingly. "Sophie..." He said. " _That_ explains why Neptune is here."

"Sophie?" Lido asked.

"She comes from a realm that is adjacent to ours. She's an enhanced human married to Captain Rogers. We don't directly interact, but I know her reputation. She's the only one with the power to fry Felina like this... Kizzie!"

An African-American woman with an afro and very fashionable clothing appeared. "Yes, Captain?" She asked in a British accent.

"Be a dear and escort our guest to Tedi. I believe she may require his services."

"Of course. Straight away, Sir." Kizzie gently led Felina away.

"She's still so deceptively meek," Lido observed. Kizzie might be completely submissive to her Captain, but she was one of the deadliest Rebels Lido had ever met. She'd been with Captain Smith since the sixteen hundreds, when the people of her British village had burned her Eltarian mother at the stake for witchcraft. Her father, an African man from Earth who was living in London with the Prince he'd been sworn to protect, had died from a broken heart immediately after. Kizzie had been fourteen at the time. Captain Smith had discovered the budding Sorceress on trial for witchcraft and had rescued her. She'd been with him ever since, and had grown into a powerful force few could reckon with. Not only was Kizzie skilled in magic, but she had trained extensively in every fighting style known on Eltar and Earth.

"Yes, she is a delight," Captain Smith said fondly. Although Kizzie was powerful, Lido knew that had nothing to do with why the Captain had rescued her. Beneath his deadly exterior was a good man who genuinely cared about certain people. He'd have helped Kizzie even if she was powerless, simply because she was still a child.

"We will help you retrieve Neptune," Captain Smith said.

"Why would this girl take him?" Lido asked.

"I don't know... But you know the prophecy, Lido. Perhaps she's trying to reunite the brothers."

"What could she have to gain if she's not part of our realm?"

"Sophie is burdened with a need to do the right thing. She's married to the most moral man ever to walk the Earth, so that's not entirely surprising."

"You like her husband?"

"I admire him and respect his principles. He is not so different from us... When he sees government corruption, he puts a stop to it. He is a good man. As such, I would prefer we not harm his young wife... Besides, I suspect Sophie could destroy most of us with a snap of her fingers. Let's not give her the chance. "

"Understood... How do you propose we retrieve Neptune?"

"When the time is right, we let him return to us. If we activate the programming, he will come on his own. You and Felina should stay for dinner. If Tedius has healed her enough by then, you may return home, and you have my word that we will bring Neptune to the battle."

"Do you know when they plan to move?" Lido was nervous. This was going to be a slaughter. It wouldn't have bothered him before, but now...

 _What would Daphne think if she knew?_ He wondered.

"Zydia and Garron are in charge on the timing," Captain Smith replied. "We shall know only when they give the order."

Lido nodded. This plan was too important. They couldn't give out too many details in case someone had a change of heart and betrayed them by trying to warn the Eltarians. He would just have to be ready to go, like everyone else...

 _ **PIERCE**_

He was sitting in Vida's living room when she walked in with someone he didn't know. Both women were laughing casually. The stranger wore jeans, a _You Won't Like Me When I'm Angry_ t-shirt with _Hulk_ on it, and sneakers. Her long brown hair was pulled into pigtails and she studied Pierce from behind glasses.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully as she extended her hand. "You must be Pierce. I'm Sellie."

He hadn't expected that. "Stuffy" definitely didn't describe the woman before him. "You're a lawyer?" He asked.

"I prefer the title of _Avenging Attorney,_ but yes, I'm a lawyer. Degree and all." She grinned.

"I'll give you guys some privacy," Vida said before walking away.

"So, first of all, I'm here to help," Sellie said. "Sophie explained your situation to me. I already have an Order of Protection for you pending a hearing. You have some options, Pierce. We can try to emancipate you, although I'm not sure that's your best choice. We can try to get custody to any number of responsible adults in your life who can be trusted, including Sir Ivan, Vida, or Chip. I'm also told you have a Shaman who looks after you. He may be the best option. Also, we can wait and see how your brother does with recovering from everything, and maybe go with him if he's okay. He is legal, so it's possible, but I think that's our last option. Frankie will probably need time before he can be trusted with you. Anyway, the important thing is you're not going back to your parents. Any questions so far?"

Pierce blinked at her. "You're _really_ a lawyer? A hotshot lawyer who never loses? I mean... You're wearing an _Incredible Hulk_ t-shirt!"

"Hey, don't hate on _Hulk!_ That make _Hulk_ sad!" She joked.

Pierce was positive he was being punked. There was no way this woman could stand up in court against his father. "You know what? I'm good. I don't need a lawyer... I'm just going to go home-"

"I can't let you do that, Pierce. I know you're scared, but I promise I can help."

He sincerely doubted that, but he shrugged. "What do I have to do?" He asked.

"Just tell me the truth."

He knew he'd only be able to tell this stranger some of it. "My dad's got a temper. He beats me up. Some of it's been healed, but I have some older injuries that will probably show up on x-rays. And then, there's this..." He lifted up his shirt slightly to reveal severe bruising on his side. His father had gotten to him before he'd gone to Toddy's.

Sellie looked horrified as she examined the bruises. "What a bastard..." She mumbled. "He'll never touch you again, Pierce. I'll make sure of it. We just need this documented with a doctor... And the other abuse-"

"No," Pierce said firmly.

"Pierce-"

"There was no other abuse and if you push it, I'll deny it." There was no way in hell he was letting the community know he had been through that. He couldn't... Just the idea made his chest hurt. "I'm going for a walk," he said. He stormed out of the house and headed to the woods. Once there, he began trembling. He sank to the ground, pulled his knees to his chest, and tried to calm down.

A while later, he sensed company. He looked up and saw Darcy. "Rough day?" She asked.

Pierce pulled Darcy down beside him. He kissed her before he could stop himself, needing to feel her. Darcy didn't seem to mind. She returned the kiss, and it began to intensify. Before he knew it, Pierce had her on her back. She slipped her hands beneath his shirt, running her nails lightly over his flesh. He wanted this... He wanted her... _Needed_ her...

Pierce jumped away as Darcy caught his bruises. "Pierce?" She asked breathlessly. "Are you okay?"

He couldn't lie to her anymore. He lifted up his shirt to reveal the bruises to her. "Courtesy of my father," he said numbly.

"Pierce... My God... I'll kick his ass myself..."

He kissed her again. "Don't," he said. "Just... Be here... With me."

Darcy nodded. They resumed kissing. Darcy was careful not to hurt him as she touched him. He was aggressive as he moved his hands over her body and she let him take the lead. He needed to connect to her. He was nearly in tears as his desperation took control of him.

Darcy kissed his chin. "Tell me," she whispered. She moved her mouth to his neck, making him gasp.

"He hurts me," he whispered back. "More than just the beatings... I want to forget, Darcy... Please..."

She brought her lips back to his. He couldn't understand why she wasn't disgusted by him. "I'm here," she promised. He nodded, finally able to focus purely on her.

They made out for a while. Pierce wanted more, but he forced himself to hold back. This was _Darcy._ He couldn't just use her. He cared about her...

When they finally broke apart, he just lay on the grass holding her. Having Darcy curled up on him, her head against his chest, was soothing. "Thank you," he finally said to break the silence.

"There's no need for that," Darcy said. "It wasn't a pity make-out session, Pierce. I _wanted_ to kiss you."

He nodded. That made him feel better. "I wanted to kiss you, too," he said.

"Clearly," she teased him.

"Not just now... I like kissing you, Darcy... After the first time, I kept thinking about it, but I know you pretty much can't stand me, so-"

"I started changing my mind when I realized there was a lot more to you than the arrogant asshole you want everyone to see."

"I'm not good enough for you, Darcy."

"I'm the only one who gets to decide that." She sat up and looked into his eyes as she helped him sit up, too. "I want this, Pierce... Whatever this is, I like it."

He nodded. "So... Are we... Something?"

"We're something."

He liked the idea of that. He was screwed up in the head, and he was ready to completely snap, but if he had Darcy by his side, maybe he would have a reason to keep trying to be okay.

 _ **AJ**_

She had set up a picnic in the cemetery. Her aunt would probably have heart failure if she saw the food, but AJ wasn't going to eat most of it. The sandwiches were for her parents.

"I took first place last night," AJ told the headstone in front of her. "I hope you guys were proud of me." She touched the inscription, tracing the names of both of her parents. They'd been dead for two years, but sometimes it _still_ didn't seem real.

"I nailed my floor routine, but the bars were even better." She took a few bites of celery and frowned. _Man, I miss pizza,_ she thought. Although her parents had insisted she have cheat days when she ate things like burgers and spaghetti, her aunt took her training much more seriously, convinced that if AJ ever hoped to become an Olympic gymnast, she'd have to completely avoid eating unhealthy food. Hell, there were times when she didn't feed her anything substantial at all.

Suddenly, AJ heard a strange noise. "Hang on, Guys," she said to her parents. She walked toward the sound and spotted something alarming. Three people dressed in black with blue face masks stood nearby. The alarming part was the large number of creatures who stood by their side. AJ had never seen anything like them before, but she knew they were bad news. She realized they were watching a group of mourners at a funeral. Something made AJ hide in the shadows to keep an eye on them... Her instinct said trouble was coming.

 _ **IVAN**_

The service had been lovely. Ivan hoped that, whatever happened next, both his team and Shelby would finally find some peace. The cemetery cleared out, leaving only the Rangers in the area. As they began walking away, Tyler hesitated.

"Are you alright, my good Sir Tyler?" Ivan asked gently.

"No," Tyler admitted, "but I'll keep trying to get there."

Ivan nodded. He turned to find Andie standing very close to him. "Ivan... Something's wrong," she said.

Ivan immediately became more alert. He searched for any possible threat. All was quiet... Until a monster ran toward them.

Tommy looked stunned. "Goo Fish?" He asked. "What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Another monster jumped out. "Skelerena? Hate Master? What's going on?"

"Uncle Tommy?" Sage asked.

"These are all old monsters of Rita and Zedd's!" As more familiar faces appeared, Ivan realized they were in serious trouble.

Andie grabbed his arm. "Ivan, look!" She said as she pointed toward a familiar sight.

"Eltarian Rebels!" Ivan confirmed.

"Did they follow us?"

" 'Tis difficult to tell with the masks, but I do not believe they are any of our usual enemies."

As the fight intensified, a smirk played at Tommy's lips. "Guys," he said, "it's Morphin' time!"

 _ **AJ**_

She saw the fight as it began. AJ hadn't expected the group of mourners to suddenly turn into the Power Rangers, but she watched in awe as they changed form, one at a time, until all of them were ready to fight.

As one monster after the other was destroyed, the woman who seemed to be in charge cackled. "I have an endless supply of minions," she said. "You'd be surprised who you meet when you spend enough time on Onyx."

More monsters appeared. The female Green Ranger screamed out, "Koda!" AJ watched in horror as the Blue Ranger was attacked so badly that his suit disappeared. The boy was clearly hurt. He looked at the monster who was ready to attack him again. AJ saw something in his eyes... Not fear, but perhaps the courage to accept how screwed he was.

She didn't know what made her do it, but seeing as how none of the other Rangers could seem to get near him, she used one of her tumbling routines to quickly position herself in front of him. She continued using kicks and flips to defend both herself and the Blue Ranger... Koda, AJ remembered the girl shouting.

The female Green Ranger and one of the Gold Rangers finally made it closer to them as AJ kicked the monster in the chest and it turned to dust. "Do you know her, Uncle Tommy?" Green asked.

"I don't recognize her," Gold admitted as the freaks attacking them pulled back slightly.

AJ turned to Koda. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah... Koda okay," he said. "Thank you."

Suddenly, something appeared in AJ's right hand. "What the...?" She asked. She opened her hand up and looked at the glowing pink crystal-thing.

"Kendall! Look!" Koda called.

The Rangers hurried to them. "'Tis the Pink Energem!" The other Gold Ranger said with surprise.

"Who are you?" The Purple Ranger asked.

"My name's AJ... What's going on?" AJ asked.

"You're the new Pink Dino Charge Ranger, AJ," the Black Ranger said. AJ noticed he had an accent.

" _Me?"_ AJ asked in confusion. "Look, there's been a mistake. I could _never_ be a Power Ranger."

"You'd be surprised what you might be capable of," Purple said. She studied AJ for a moment before saying, "Besides, _anyone_ would be an improvement."

"Damn, Kendall," the male Green Ranger said. "We're at the girl's _funeral."_

"Technically, the funeral is over, and I won't pretend Shelby and I were best friends just because she made the choice that she did."

A strange creature in a cloak appeared. AJ jumped at the sight of him, ready for another fight. "That Keeper," Koda said. "He okay. He protect us."

AJ nodded and tried to relax. "Take this, AJ," Keeper said. He handed her something.

"That's your morpher," Black said. He dropped his morph and held his. "Watch me... And then do what I do, but with the words I tell you to say. Oh, and I'm Chase, by the way. You've got great timing. It's nice to meet you." He held the morpher in front of him and said, "Dino Charger Ready! Energize! Ha! Unleash the Power! Parasaur! Power Ranger, Black!" He morphed.

"Whoa! That's amazing!" AJ said.

"You're the triceratops, and your color is obviously pink," Chase explained.

AJ shrugged. This was crazy, but if the Power Rangers asked you to join them, you were supposed to accept, right? Besides, the bad guys looked like they were getting ready to attack again.

"Dino Charger Ready! Energize! Ha! Unleash the Power... Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink!" She declared. The shock of the power rushing through her almost floored her, but Koda steadied her as he morphed again.

"That was beautiful," Chase said proudly.

"Welcome to our team, Miss AJ," the Graphite Ranger said. He bowed, as did the team's Gold Ranger.

"Nice," the other Gold Ranger said with approval. His niece nodded in agreement.

"Guys, I hate to hose our buzz, but... Look who's back!" The male Green Ranger said.

As the monsters began to attack worse than ever, AJ tried to focus on the fight. "Stay close," Koda said. "Koda protect."

AJ didn't mind following that order. She was scared out of her mind... But part of her was also excited. This certainly hadn't been how she'd expected her day to turn out, but it was definitely an interesting twist.

 _ **IVAN**_

Even with their unexpected new team member, the Rangers were severely out-numbered. "This is bad," Andie said. "What do we do?"

"Stay by my side, M'Lady," Ivan said. "I shall let nothing harm you."

"I'm not afraid of getting hurt," Andie clarified. "I just wish we'd planned for this... I mean, do Ranger funerals _usually_ get crashed by monsters?"

"In my experience, no... Although the wedding of Lady Kimberly and Sir Billy was... We didn't let that stop the festivities, however." He smiled at the memory. That had been quite an experience, and it was one of the only happy things to come out of the battle.

Ivan heard a familiar melody playing and realized Sage was calling the Dragonzord. It was something she could do without the use of the Dragon Dagger, but sometimes, she used it anyway.

"Man, that brings me back every time," Tommy said fondly. Then, he called his own Zord.

"Good idea," Tyler said. "Time to call Rexy."

"Indeed," Ivan agreed. His team began calling their Zords. Even AJ summoned her Zord, so Ivan assumed Koda had shown her how to do it.

Andie let out a startled cry as the Zords arrived. "What _are_ these things?" She asked.

"Our Zords, of course," Ivan said.

"Is this a Ranger thing? Why don't _we_ have Zords?"

That was an excellent question. "Remind me to ask Lady Vida that when we return... For now, however..." He lifted Andie into his Zord. She protested the act for a moment, until Ivan joined her inside and she took a look around. Her eyes went wide with awe.

"This is amazing..." She mumbled.

Ivan smiled to himself. "Indeed it is," he agreed.

The battle went quickly after that. The Rebels fled as they realized the monsters were no match for the Zords. Unlike Rita Repulsa and the former Lord, Zedd, the Eltarians had no interest in making these monsters grow, and simply left them to be destroyed while they escaped. There were no Megazords. The battle was won.

As the Rangers found themselves back on the ground, they dropped their morphs. The new Pink Dino Charge Ranger looked completely stunned by everything that had just happened. "That was... Oh my God, did that _really_ just happen or am I hallucinating?" AJ asked.

"It real," Koda said with a smile. Obvious affection for this new Ranger showed on his face and Ivan wondered if his friend was showing signs of his first crush.

"You did well, Lady AJ," Ivan said grandly. "It is an honor to fight by your side. I am Sir Ivan, Knight of Zandar."

"Knight?" AJ repeated.

"And I am Prince Phillip the Third, member of the Royal Family of Zandar," Phillip added.

" _Prince?_ What's next? Are you going to tell me you're the King, Koda?"

"No, Koda not King," Koda said with a laugh. "Koda _caveman."_

AJ stared at him. "I am _so_ confused..." She mumbled.

"Allow me to clarify," Kendall said. "I'm Miss Morgan... Or, I suppose you can call me Kendall... I'm getting used to that. I run a museum which is also our base of operations. That's Tyler, our team leader. Chase already introduced himself."

"I'm the token Kiwi," Chase said cheerfully.

"Kiwi?" AJ asked.

"Chase is from New Zealand," Sage clarified.

"I'm Riley," Riley said. " _Just_ Riley... Not a Prince, a Knight, a Caveman, a Kiwi, a team leader, or a museum director." He smiled at her and it made AJ smile back.

"Zenowing is our last teammate. He's not from this planet, and he's not here right now," Kendall said.

"Oh, right!" Riley said with a laugh. "I'm also _not_ an alien."

"Good to know," AJ said.

"Lady AJ, I would like you to meet Lady Andie, of Stone Hollow. She is part of another team of Rangers we call the Stone Warriors," Ivan said. "You share a color."

"Extra teams... _That_ explains the duplicate colors," AJ said.

"I'm Sage, leader of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Legacy team," Sage said. "We're a team made entirely of second-generation Power Rangers. Well, except for-"

" _Me,"_ Tommy said dramatically. "Hello, AJ. I'm Tommy Oliver." He paused, waiting for her to react.

"I'm sorry," AJ said after a minute. "Am I supposed to be impressed by your name?"

Sage burst out laughing. "Okay, I kind of _love_ you!" She declared. "Stick around, AJ. You're good for him!"

"Tommy's from the original Mighty Morphin team. He's been a leader of more than one team of Rangers and has been part of several. He's the most prolific Ranger in history," Kendall explained. "Recently, he became part of the Legacy team as the Gold Ranger, but he has been the Green, White, Red, and Black Ranger on other teams."

"Wow, um... Are you aiming for _all_ the colors or something?" AJ asked.

Sage laughed again. This time, even Tommy joined in. "Kidnapping Tommy Oliver is on every bad guy's bucket list," Chase said. "And the running joke is that every time he gets kidnapped, he gets made into a Power Ranger again."

"The last time, we were taking bets on what color he'd be when we got him back," Sage added.

Koda's stomach growled loudly. "Koda hungry..." He said sadly.

"Koda's _always_ hungry," Chase teased him. "That said, let's go back to the base and order food. Battles make me hungry, too."

Everyone started to follow him, but Ivan noticed Tyler hanging behind. "I'll catch up, M'Lady," Ivan said to Andie. She noticed Tyler and nodded, leaving with the others. "Sir Tyler?" Ivan called gently.

Tyler looked at him with sad eyes. "We _just_ buried her, Ivan," he said.

"I know it was an inappropriate time for the attack-" Ivan began.

"It's not just that... We just buried her and we suddenly have a new Pink Ranger? I mean... We don't know this girl. How are we supposed to trust her?"

"We _always_ trust the Rangers the Energems choose."

"Sometimes, the Energems are _wrong."_ He shook his head.

"Tyler... She was a fine Ranger for a time. She was part of this team. It was only when she became too arrogant that she began to loose the qualities of a true Power Ranger. This girl, however, seems like an excellent candidate. She saved Koda's life without knowing him or any of us. She risked her life without hesitation. We must give her a fair chance."

"I gave Shelby a chance... And my father is _dead_ because of it."

"You have every right to your anger, my friend... But AJ is not Shelby."

"I know... But she's got the same suit, and the same weapons, and the same Zord, and it's _really_ hard to get past that."

"I understand... It was a bit unnerving to see the Pink Ranger back in action at Shelby's funeral... But the Universe must maintain a balance, Tyler. If AJ came to us now, there was a reason... And we need to see where this road shall lead us."

Tyler nodded. "I'll give her a chance," he promised. "I just... I need some time."

"That is only natural. Come, my friend. Let us get something to eat."

"I think I'm just going to go home for the night. Please apologize for me?"

"Of course. Be well, Sir Tyler."

"Thanks, Ivan. You, too." Tyler walked away. Ivan hoped his friend would be alright. He took a deep breath and tried to smile before hurrying after the others.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY.**_

 _ **PIERCE**_

He was still refusing to tell anyone except Darcy the whole truth. He didn't offer her details, but just the fact that he'd hinted at his father's sick behavior was enough. Pierce knew she understood.

"Pierce?" Sellie called. He snapped to attention.

"Sorry," he said. "What?"

"I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Doctor Hope Crocker. The Rangers affectionately call her Doctor Hope."

Pierce looked at the doctor. She was young, but not alarmingly so. She radiated an incredibly soothing energy and he couldn't really understand why, but she calmed his nerves. "Hi," he said awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you, Pierce," Dr. Hope said. "Sellie thought you might handle me documenting your injuries better than a random doctor." She showed him a camera.

"Right. Fine, whatever." He started to lift his shirt up, wanting to get it over with.

"You don't have to strip for me," Dr. Hope said with a kind smile. "Not yet anyway. Let's just talk for a bit. Do you have any questions?"

"No... Not really."

"I know this is hard for you. I promise I'll try to make this part as easy as possible." She started talking about random things, trying to get Pierce talking. He was surprised when he began replying casually, relaxing more as she cracked jokes and told him about her troublemaker of an older brother and the mischief he liked to get into.

By the time Dr. Hope started to examine him, he barely noticed. She explained that she wasn't just a doctor, but was a Witch who was trained in healing magic, among other things. As she kept talking, Pierce focused on her voice and not on the fact that she was taking photos of his injuries.

Sellie's cell phone rang. She looked at it and said, "Give me a minute..." She walked away.

"Pierce... Is there more?" Dr. Hope asked.

Pierce tensed. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You admitted to the physical abuse, and the mental abuse... Having _all_ of the facts would be better than only having some."

PIerce shook his head. "It's pointless to lie to you, right? You're like Amos."

"I'm not going to force you to tell the whole story, Pierce... But I think you should. It will help you heal, and it will help your case."

"I _can't,_ Doctor Hope. I can't let that get out."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm _not_ scared... I just don't want people thinking I'm some little bitch who let his father..." He let the sentence trail off.

"Pierce..." She looked into his eyes. "What your father did to you doesn't make you weak, or pathetic, or a bitch as you put it... The fact that you survived all of that proves how strong you are."

"I don't feel _strong_ right now," Pierce admitted.

"But you _are._ Trust me. Most people wouldn't be standing after everything you've been through... Just _consider_ letting us include the rest of the abuse in your case, Pierce. That's all I'm asking."

"It's my choice?"

"It is."

He nodded. It was nice to know he still had a say in his own life. "I'll think about it," he agreed, "but right now, no."

Dr. Hope nodded. "That's good enough for me."

Sellie walked back in. "That was Sage," she said. "Apparently, there's a new Dino Charge Pink Ranger. She's seventeen and Sage gets the feeling her family is an issue... Looks like I may have another case. Want to help, Hope?"

"Sure," Dr. Hope agreed.

"Great. Are you two done here?"

"For now..."

"Pierce, if you need anything, we'll both have our cell phones. Call. I mean it."

He nodded. "I'll be okay," Pierce promised. As the unconventional lawyer and the doctor who used witchcraft left, Pierce knew it was true. No matter what happened, he'd survive it. He _always_ did. Still, he didn't want to be alone, so he called Darcy. With Andie not due back until the next morning, Darcy was happy to come keep him company. For now, that was more than enough.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY.**_

 _ **NEPTUNE**_

He'd agreed to try _anything_ to break his programming. When nothing worked, Sophie had reluctantly explained that electrocution was the only other option. Neptune... _Frankie..._ had begged her to find another way, but she was out of options, so he finally agreed.

Sophie targeted the part of his brain that seemed to be the most active when he blindly fell back into being loyal to the Rebellion. It should have worked. In fact, at first, he thought it had... Sophie was nearly ready to let him go home to his brother. But then...

 _It is time,_ a voice whispered in his mind. _Return to us, Neptune. This is what you were born for... This is your greatest mission. You_ must _return._

The emotions he'd been feeling were still there, but he couldn't make sense of them. The mission played through his mind and he knew what he had to do. With effort, he turned the knowledge off and shifted his mind back into being Frankie.

"I have to go home," he said desperately. "I know you're trying to help me, but I can't stay here anymore."

Sophie frowned. "How are the homicidal urges?" She asked.

"Gone. You broke the connection, Sophie. .. But I have to leave. I can't stay here anymore. Please... " The desperation in his voice was convincing.

Sophie nodded. "I won't hold you against your will... But if you need help, reach out to me. I'll come get you."

Neptune was relieved. He knew Sophie didn't fully trust him, but he also knew that, being from an outside realm, there was only so much she was allowed to interfere. She'd already done more than she was supposed to by taking him from Raffitty.

When Sophie opened the portal to let him cross back into his realm, he waited until he knew she was gone. Then, he found a tourist not paying attention to his cell phone. He smoothly grabbed it from the man's bag and kept walking. _Don't do this,_ his mind whispered. _Go to Coney Island. Get some cheese fries at Nathan's..._ His mind turned to Chelsea, and for a split second, that was enough...

Pain shot through his mind. He let out a cry of agony, but no one even looked up. _New Yorkers really_ are _jaded,_ he thought.

 _You have a mission!_ His mind reminded him. He dialed a number Raffitty had forced him to memorize in case of an emergency.

"Captain Smith's telephone," a beautiful British voice answered.

"Kizzie. This is Neptune, of Raffitty's squad, reporting in. I am in urgent need of your assistance," Neptune said.

"Relax, Luv," Kizzie replied soothingly. "We've been expecting your call. Where are you?"

Neptune looked at the signs around him. "Sixty-second and Lexington," he replied.

"That's not far at all. I'll send Tedi and Rupi to retrieve you straight away. Stay where you are, Luv. Everything will be fine now. We'll leave for Eltar after we get a bit of food into you. You must be famished."

He was. Sophie had fed him, but when his lust for blood flared, he always ended up starving. "Thank you, Kizzie," he said. He hung up and waited for Tedius and Rupi to arrive.

 _ **RAFFITTY**_

"Where the _hell_ is Lido?" Zydia demanded as she looked at everyone in the room.

"He's on some sort of vision quest or whatever," Raffitty replied with a frown. "He insists on going on those every so often so he and Zuzu can recharge... But I can't get in touch with him no matter how hard I try."

"Raff... We _need_ him," Tegus said with concern.

"Unfortunately, we don't have him. Felina's even tried sending birds to find him, but they return saying they can't."

"He's the Goddamn _Executioner,_ for fuck's sake!" Zydia protested. "If a massive attack on Eltar isn't the time for him to be here, what is? If you keep losing your people, I'm going to start doubting your leadership skills, Raffitty!"

" _Enough,_ Zydia," Garron said firmly. "Lido is older than any of us. If he needs to recharge, there's nothing we can do about it. Captain Smith has Neptune. That's more important. We'll be fine."

"Are we through with the petty bickering amongst ourselves?" A woman asked as she entered the room.

Zydia's eyes went wide and she fell silent. "The Alchemist!" Garron proclaimed happily. "And the Warlock! Excellent to see you. I was so worried you would decline my invitation."

"This is too important to miss," the Alchemist replied. She and her male companion, the Warlock, were two of the oldest, fiercest members of the Rebellion. They resided in Angel Grove, their own tiny chapter of the Rebellion. No one heard from them much and they didn't tend to play well with other Rebellion members. No one even seemed to know their true names.

"Alchemist... Tell me, please," Felina said with an unusually soft voice. "How is he?"

"The Great Wizard continues to recover under our care," she replied. "At this rate, he shall return to full strength within months, if not sooner."

"I still don't see why you're helping him," Zydia said. "He's deadly."

"He makes a powerful ally and he is now in our debt," the Warlock replied.

"You seem to be forgetting what he did to his _last_ allies... The Chosen."

Raffitty agreed with her on this issue, but he kept his opinion to himself. There was nothing to gain from potentially upsetting the Alchemist and the Warlock.

"Hush, Zydia," Garron said. "The adults are speaking."

Zydia looked like she might attack him. Felina barely covered her laughter. Raffitty shook his head. "Enough of this. It is time. Let's get this done. Felina... The portal."

Felina nodded. She opened up a portal which transported them directly to Eltar. Raffitty spotted the others waiting outside of the barrier to the Counsel Building.

"Raff!" Bob greeted him pleasantly.

"Bob." Raffitty smiled. He gave his oldest friend a hug. Raffitty was probably the only person alive who called Captain Smith "Bob." They had been through a lot together over the years. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing well. I hope you are as well?"

"Yes. Thank you for retrieving Neptune."

"Of course. It was my pleasure."

"Neptune. Status!"

"Ready," Neptune replied. His eyes were vacant and Raffitty knew he was fully under his control.

"Excellent. Let us begin." Raffitty sliced his hand open and touched a secret part of the barrier with his blood. It opened immediately, recognizing his blood line as one that had once been part of the Government of Eltar. The Rebellion members silently headed inside, each ready to complete their part of the mission. It was time for the greatest attack Eltar had ever seen.

 _ **FELINA**_

They each had their assignments. Felina, Kizzie, Morda, and Rupi were to detour from the initial attack. They stood now outside of the maximum security prison where Eltar kept its worst criminals... Murderers, rapists, violent thieves, captured Rebellion members awaiting trial, those accused of treason, and anyone awaiting execution.

"Go on, Morda," Felina said.

Morda nodded. She snapped her fingers,and suddenly all prisoners inside of the prison began escaping. Felina cracked a genuine smile. "Well... So much for their _maximum_ security," she said with a laugh.

Rupi and Kizzie were equally amused. As the four Rebels stood outside, Felina used her powers to gaze at the chaos within the building. The prisoners easily overpowered the unsuspecting prison guards. One by one, the guards were slaughtered until only the prisoners remained alive. As they emerged, it was Kizzie's turn to shine.

"Prisoners of Eltar!" Kizzie proclaimed grandly in her delightful accent. "We are the Rebellion. Our mission is to cause the collapse of the corrupt government of Eltar, as well as _every_ corrupt government body. We share a common enemy. Join us, and seek justice against those who have imprisoned you! Pledge your loyalty to the Rebellion which has freed you! Or... Return inside, and be left to rot in your cells. The choice is yours."

The vast majority of the prisoners dropped to one knee, bowing their heads. A few stubbornly refused. "Morda, if you will kindly handle those who resist," Kizzie said softly. Morda snapped her fingers, returning them inside. A large number of newly loyal Rebellion members remained. "Rupi. Arms," Kizzie instructed. He began passing out weapons.

Felina stood in front of one of the new recruits. "Not this one," she said firmly.

"We need every body we can get," Rupi reminded her.

" _His_ body belongs to _me."_

Rupi swallowed nervously as Felina radiated power. He moved on. _Perhaps he's not as dumb as he looks,_ she thought.

Felina stared at the man kneeling before her. "My Lady, I am loyal," he promised.

"Your only loyalty is to _yourself,"_ she said sharply.

The bastard was confused. He didn't recognize her. "Raise your head and look me in the eye!" She demanded.

He did as she instructed, then slowly seemed to recognize her. "Felina?" He asked in wonder.

"Hello, _Father,"_ she said with as much venom as she could infuse a single word with.

"Look at you! You're all grown up! And so beautiful..."

Rage ran through every inch of her at his words. Once, they would have caused panic, but Zell had made her stronger. "By Eltarian law, your sick perversions are not punishable by death. In truth, they may not have even jailed you for every day you continued to draw breath, had Zell not intervened on my behalf and insisted your crimes were, at the very least, worthy of life in prison... I have good news, Father! Your sentence has ended." She raised all of the hatred she had felt for this bastard since she was a little girl into a single energy ball. She waited for realization to dawn in his eyes.

"No... Felina, _please!_ I have repented! I have changed!" He begged.

"A creature like you shall _never_ change," she said before releasing the energy. He screamed as the pain hit him. It was over too soon for Felina's liking, but she refused to waste any more time on him.

"You alright, Luv?" Kizzie asked with genuine concern.

Felina nodded. "I have waited far too long for that. I'm wonderful. Come. Let us go and do what must be done, " she said. She led the way. Kizzie followed with Rupi, Morda, and their new soldiers.

 _ **NESSA**_

She was watching kids on a field trip filter through the hallway of the Counsel Building. Nessa remembered taking field trips on Earth. They'd been the best part of school. She smiled as she spotted her Aunt Talia, one of the teachers accompanying the children.

"Where's Byron?" Nessa asked.

"Oh no! Has he run off _again?"_ Her aunt asked in horror. "Malbyron! Malbyron, come here this _instant!"_

Nessa took pity on Talia. "Come on, Byron," she said. "Show yourself, you little monster!"

Giggling gave away her little brother's location. "Here I am!" Byron said cheerfully as he came out of hiding.

Nessa scooped the eight-year-old up in her arms and ambushed him with tickles. He let out a squeal of protest. "Stop, Nessie! _Stop!"_ He cried.

Nessa put him down and said, "Behave, Monster. Aunt Talia has twenty-one other demons to watch in addition to you. Be good for her, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed.

Nessa kissed his forehead and sent him back to her aunt. She began to walk away, but stopped at the end of the hall when something made her turn back around. Suddenly, a deafening sound rang out. The children began screaming. Nessa tried to run toward them, but someone grabbed her and pulled her into a room.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

A hand clamped over her mouth. Nessa nearly bit the person, but realized it was her father as he spoke. "Shhh... Stay here. Do _not_ move, Marinessa. We are under attack."

"Dad, Byron's out there with Aunt Talia!"

"I know. Stay here, Marinessa. I _mean_ it."

She nodded. Her father headed out, gun drawn. After another minute, the sound of gunshots stopped. So did the screams. Nessa couldn't just hide without knowing her family was safe...

 _They're just kids... Innocent kids..._ Nessa thought in horror. She searched the room for anything that might be useful... A weapon, maybe, or a first aid kit. She dug through drawers until she found a gun.

"That'll do," she decided aloud. She checked to make sure it was loaded before leaving the room.

The children were all dead. She knew that before she even reached them, but she still checked every last one of them for a pulse. Talia had so many bullets in her, she was nearly unrecognizable. It was obvious she'd tried to shield her students from harm. Nessa forced back tears as she realized Byron was still clinging to Talia's skirt. She felt sick. How could this have happened? Where was her father? What the hell was going on?

More screams echoed down the hall from the Senators' offices. "Mom..." She whispered. She began running toward the offices, praying she wasn't too late.

Most of the offices were empty, and Nessa assumed many of the Senators had fled at the sound of gunshots, but when she checked her mother's office, she saw the worst thing possible.

"Mom... Mom!" Nessa screamed as she pulled her into her arms and tried to stop the flow of blood pouring out of her mother's chest.

"Nessa..." Her mother whispered. "Go. Get to safety. It's... The Rebellion..."

"I just have to stop the bleeding..."

"Nessa... I love you, Baby... Be strong."

"Mom, stop... You're going to be fine."

"I... I love you..." Before her eyes, her mother released a final breath. Her eyes were still open. Nessa was crying as she gently closed them.

 _Dad... I have to find him,_ she thought. Her father was literally all she had left. She pulled herself together, because there was nothing she could do to change what had already happened. "I love you, Mom..." She said. Then, she stood up, gripping the gun tightly, and walked out of the office knowing she'd never be willing to step foot inside it again.

 _ **NEPTUNE**_

He knew that as soon as the attack started, his target would hide. He was high profile and they would never risk his safety. Neptune, however, would be the last one they expected to attack. After all, he was human. His genetics would not set off any of the alarms meant to detect hostile Eltarians. They would never see him coming until it was too late.

Neptune stood outside of his target's office for a moment. He made sure his gun was ready before he entered the office with the gun aimed straight at his target.

The man stood up looking as dignified as one could when facing their imminent demise and calmly asked, "What exactly is it you are seeking today?"

"Justice, Prime Minister," Neptune replied coldly. Then, he pulled the trigger.

 _ **RAFFITTY**_

He had ignored most of the chaos and carnage around him as he headed to his destination. Raffitty had insisted on handling this one himself.

Venris Freyst had been the Mayor of Eltar for many millennia. He was set to retire in mere weeks, and his replacement had already been elected. To some, killing this man might seem pointless, but to Raffitty, it was _everything._

The Mayor tensed as Raffitty used his own blood to deactivate the security lock on his office. He slipped inside. He closed the door behind him and stared the frail old man in his face. He'd gained many wrinkles, but his eyes were just as cold and calculating as Raffitty remembered.

"Venris." He filled the word with venom.

"Raffitty. Of course. I should have known," the Mayor said confidently. "Why have you come, Boy? Are you expecting to walk out of here alive?"

"I am not afraid to die for the cause, Venris."

"That is _Mayor Freyst_ to you!"

"I see you still enjoy throwing your power around. Tell me, _Mayor..._ Do you still enjoy torturing young boys as well?"

The Mayor looked nervous now. "I never tortured you," he said.

"You were his _best friend,_ you son of a bitch! You _knew_ what he was doing! You _knew_ and you did _nothing!_ And when I was in jail, you took pleasure in beating me yourself."

"It was simply done to keep you in line when you got into trouble-"

"And standing by while the other inmates attacked me? Turning a blind eye to that just as you turned one to my father's abuse? You _saw_ the shape I was in! You _knew_ they were especially cruel to me because of whose son I was! You knew it _all,_ and _still,_ you did nothing!" Raffitty was waving his gun around as he spoke. The Mayor watched him nervously. Raffitty looked him dead in the eye and said, "I'm not going to shoot you, Mayor."

The Mayor let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, my boy... I regret failing you now, Raffitty. I was only trying to do my duty."

Raffitty nodded. Then, he said, "I was a _child,_ Venris. I was gentle by nature, and I was terrified. I was defenseless."

"Raffitty-"

" _You_ made me into what I am, Venris. You and my father and every last one of the corrupt sons of bitches in the Eltarian government. I want you to understand that everything that's happening here today is _your_ fault. Do you understand that?"

The Mayor must have seen something in his eyes. Terrified, he nodded and stuttered out, "I-I'm... I'm sorry... I t-truly am..."

"Do. You. _Understand?"_ Raffitty demanded again.

"Yes! Yes, I... I understand."

"Good." With that, Raffitty began pounding his fists against the old Mayor's body. He felt his bones cracking easily, which only fueled his rage. "How does it feel to be completely defenseless?" He demanded. "How does it feel to know that _I_ have the power to either save you or damn you straight to hell?" He kept hitting him even though the Mayor stopped trying to defend himself quickly. He lost track of what he was doing, fueled completely by the rage of the terrified, weak boy he'd once been.

"Raff..." He vaguely heard a voice calling. He ignored it, pounding the bastard's face again and again. "Raffitty! _Raff! Enough."_

A gentle hand touched his shoulder. Raffitty froze, all of the rage suddenly leaving his body. He looked up at the person beside him in confusion.

"It's over, Raff," Bob said gently. "He's dead. You finally got the bastard."

Raffitty nodded, then looked down at the bloody, unrecognizable mess that had once been the Mayor of Eltar. "I owed him that," Raffitty said softly.

"I know." Bob reached his hand toward Raffitty's and helped him stand up. "Come. There is still work to be done."

Raffitty glimpsed at his handiwork a final time before taking a deep breath and putting his emotions aside. He followed Bob into the hallway, ready to finish what they'd started.

 _ **MENA**_

The gunshots had been a shock. Mena spotted the people wearing the familiar uniform of the Eltarian Rebellion and quickly made her way to one of her favorite secret passageways. She took it directly to her father's office.

The door was partially open. She pushed it open the rest of the way and let out a startled cry. "Father!" She shouted. She rushed to his side, grabbing the jacket from the back of his door to try to put pressure on his chest wound. The bullet had hit him in the center of his heart.

"It was Neptune," he said.

"I'll make him pay! Father... Father, please stay with me..." She put more pressure on his chest, praying it would help.

"Mena... My daughter... You _must_ go."

"I will _not_ leave you!"

"You _must!_ You are the only one who can get everyone to safety... Take the unsanctioned portal in the basement. I know you know where it is hidden. Please... No one else can save these people, Mena. I am counting on you... I _need_ you to do this."

"Come with us!"

"I cannot, my dear daughter... I will only slow you down in this condition."

"I don't _care!"_

"Mena... _Please._ You can save these people, and it is your duty as my daughter to do that."

Mena was sobbing, but she nodded. He was right. Everyone would die if they didn't get out of there. "I'll come back for you with help," she promised.

He squeezed her hand weakly. "Mena... Get to Zordon... On Earth. He will help," he said.

"Are you sure? He hasn't seen me since I was little."

"There's no time to explain... He is my cousin, Mena. I'm sorry I kept this from you, but it was for your safety." He coughed up blood and Mena struggled not to panic. "Zordon will protect you, Mena. He is the only one who can help you now. Go to Earth... Take as many people as you can and go to Earth."

"Father..."

"Go now, my sweet girl. Make me proud, like you always do."

Mena knew she had to leave. It was the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

As she walked through the halls, she struggled to find survivors. There were still shots being fired. Mena was in tears as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She nearly screamed when she realized it was Nessa.

"This way," Nessa said. She was holding several guns.

"Nessa, where did you get those?" Mena demanded.

"Some were in the offices... I took this one off of a Rebel I shot." She admired one gun in particular.

"You _shot_ someone?"

"I shot a _few_ someones. Especially the two bastards who bragged about shooting the kids."

"The kids? Oh no, the field trip!"

"They're down the Eastern corridor. None of them made it."

"But... But wasn't-?"

"My brother's gone," Nessa confirmed numbly. "My aunt and mom, too... I have no idea where my dad went. He told me to hide in an office. As usual, I didn't listen to him. Come on. We have to keep moving. They're _everywhere."_

"I don't understand... How did they get in?"

"Unsanctioned portals, I'm guessing."

"Security should have detected the breach... They detect it every time Greg shows up."

Nessa sighed. "You're right... Which means someone in the Eltarian Guard was in on it."

"The Guard wouldn't work with terrorists!"

"The Rebellion has spies _everywhere._ You know that, Mena."

"But... They all love my father, and... And..."

Nessa softened. "Oh, Mena... I'm so sorry," she said.

"He's not dead... But he's close, and he... He made me leave to get people out..."

"Then that's what we're going to do. Come on... Let's find the survivors."

They passed countless bodies before finding a group gathered close to the basement. Six security officers stood there, along with eight of the twelve Senators, a few of the clerical staff, and the Mayor Elect.

As four armed Rebels stormed toward them and started shooting, Nessa tossed some of her weapons to the unarmed security officers. She began shooting back at the Rebels who attacked.

"Mena! Get the passageway open!" Nessa screamed.

Mena didn't hesitate. She opened it up and ushered the terrified survivors through. "Nessa, come on!" She yelled.

Nessa tried to reach her, but a bullet tore through her shoulder and another ripped through her chest. "No!" Mena screamed. She tried to go to her, but one of the security officers shook his head.

"Go on," he said. "Get them to safety." Mena watched a bullet hit him in the center of his forehead right after he hit the button that would seal off the passageway.

Mena wanted to scream or cry, but she couldn't do that. These people were terrified and they all needed her help. She took a deep breath. "The portal is this way," she said. She led them through the passageway to the forbidden portal.

There were less of them now. Four security officers, all eight Senators, the Mayor Elect, and three members of the clerical staff were the only ones who'd made it through with Mena. She tried not to think about her best friend and father, both critically wounded and left behind.

She opened the portal and began putting in a general location. They had to get to Earth, but she had no idea how to find Zordon. As she started to put in a location, a Rebel burst into the passageway. Without stopping to think, Mena grabbed one of the security officer's swords and shoved it straight through the Rebel's heart.

Mena nearly shoved everyone through the portal before she sealed it. _Somewhere safe,_ she thought. _Bring us somewhere safe._

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _The next chapter is being posted immediately._


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

 _ **GREG**_

He nearly collapsed as the sense of danger hit him. "Greg? Are you okay?" Darcy asked.

"It's... It's _Eltar,"_ he said. "Something's wrong. I can feel it... We have to help them!"

"We can't just run to another planet blindly," Pierce said.

"They need help... My _friends_ are there, Pierce! Innocent people are in danger!"

Greg never raised his voice like that. He had everyone's attention. "We can call Vida and ask her to check in with Andros," Andie said practically.

"There's no _time!_ We have to help them!" Greg insisted.

Suddenly, a portal opened and dumped several people on the grass. One of them literally landed at Greg's feet. "Mena?" He asked in surprise.

Mena saw him and began sobbing. She flung her arms around his neck and Greg tried to comfort her. "What's going on? I can feel that something happened," he said.

"The Rebels attacked the Counsel Building... Everyone's dead or dying... We have to go back, Greg! My... My father... And Nessa... They're still there... I have to go back... I have to help them..." Mena said. Her tone made it clear she was in shock.

"Mena? Holy shit, what happened?" Van asked as he joined them.

"The Rebellion... They... They killed everyone, Van..." Mena said as she seemed to struggle to calm herself down.

"The Rebellion was on Eltar?" Van looked genuinely stunned.

"Did you _know_ about this?" Pierce demanded.

"Pierce!" Scott protested.

"His fucking _father_ is part of that Rebellion, Scott! Until you found out, so was _he!"_

"Van's not-"

"Van?" Mena asked, the hurt clear in her voice. "Is that _true?"_

Van nodded. "Yes," he said. "They recruited my father after my mom died... But I never wanted to be part of it. And no, Pierce, I _didn't_ know. I'd have warned you guys if I did. I understand why you had to ask, though. I'm not offended, so let it go, Scott."

"We have to find Zordon," Mena said. "My father said... He said to get to Zordon."

"I'll call Vida and see if she can get us in touch with him," Darcy said.

"Maybe I can help heal some of the injured," Andie said. She set to work.

"He made me leave, Greg..." Mena said in tears. "My father made me leave so I could help the others, but... But he was shot by a Rebel with a reputation for never missing a mark... Neptune shot him. He's _dying."_

Pierce looked horrified. "That's impossible..." He said. "He's with Sophie..."

Darcy squeezed his hand as she returned. "Pierce, you're learning to heal, right?" She asked. "Go help my sister, okay?"

Pierce nodded and walked away. Greg looked at Darcy. "Any luck with Vida?" He asked.

"She said she's going to call Tommy or Kira and see if Zordon can help," Darcy said. "It's a little complicated... He's not what the Eltarians might expect at the moment."

"I have to go back, Greg... I _have_ to!" Mena insisted.

"No, Mena... Let us get you to Zordon. We will get help to Eltar. I'll go myself if I have to," Greg promised.

"No you won't," Darcy said firmly, surprising him. "It's too dangerous, Greg. We're not prepared for this. We need to send people who are."

"They need help-"

"This is essentially a terrorist attack, Greg. The Rebels are extremists and they set out to slaughter innocent people. If we run in there blind, we'll either end up getting in the way or getting ourselves killed. Vida can get in touch with the right people." She looked like she wanted to run off and help, too, but she was obviously trying to be a good leader.

Greg sighed. "You're right," he said. "Mena, the best thing we can do right now is help you guys get to Zordon."

Mena nodded. "He'll save them... The Great Sage of Eltar will fix this somehow," she said. It was clear she was trying to convince herself of that more than she was trying to convince him.

"The children..." A woman began screaming. "They were innocent... Helpless... They slaughtered them just for sport!"

"Children?" Scott asked in horror.

"There was a field trip at the Counsel Building," Mena said numbly. "They were the first ones killed."

Van's eyes went wide in shock. "They killed _kids?"_ He asked. "They... They wouldn't... They..." He shook his head. "I have to go." He took off running.

"Van!" Scott called.

"Let him go," Chelsea said. "He needs to deal with this in his own way."

Suddenly, a powerful energy approached. Greg looked up as Pierce said, "Amos..."

The Eltarians began healing more rapidly. Amos literally glowed with power. Greg had never felt anything like it. Andie was trembling as she tried to heal a young woman whose arm had nearly been blown off. Amos walked toward her.

"You did well, Andie," he said gently. "Allow me to finish for you."

Andie nodded weakly. She stumbled backward. Someone caught her. "Easy, M'Lady," Ivan said as he steadied her, causing Greg to realize that he, Chip, and Vida had arrived.

Amos finished with the woman and walked toward Pierce. Greg was startled to see that Pierce was nearly ready to collapse himself. "Take a breath, Little Fish," Amos said softly.

Greg knew Pierce had been ready to beat the hell out of Amos for keeping secrets, but now, he just looked defeated. "It was Frankie..." Pierce whispered. "Frankie was part of this."

"I know, Little Fish," Amos said soothingly. "Don't give up on him yet." He pulled Pierce into his arms, hugging him. Surprisingly, Pierce allowed it. "I'm so sorry, Pierce... I should have told you, but this was all part of your journey. You had to find him yourself."

"I was too late... Look at what's happened!"

"Frankie is still in there, but this was buried deep in his mind. We could not have prevented it." Amos looked into Pierce's eyes. "We will get your brother back, Pierce. I promise you that."

"I called Tommy," Vida said. "He's getting in touch with Zordon right now. We're staying here with the survivors until we know what our next move should be."

Greg held Mena closer, not willing to let her go. She rested her head on his shoulder, slowly calming down. Greg was amazed she was still standing. Her best friend and the only parent she had were both still on Eltar, possibly dying. He would be a mess, but she was relatively functional. He had to admire her strength. He only hoped that the infamous Zordon would be able to help the Eltarians now.

 _ **ZORDON**_

Something was wrong. He felt it in every part of his being. Something had happened... Something horrible...

"Aye-yi-yi!" Alphas Five and Twenty-Six cried in unison.

"Yo, yo, yo, the alerts are going _nuts!"_ Alpha Six added.

"How can this be?" Alpha Prime, the only one Zordon fully remembered, asked.

"What is it, Alpha?" Zordon asked. The others had learned he referred to them by their numbers to avoid confusion. Only the first Alpha was called by that name. He had been in Zordon's life from the time he was a baby. He'd been Zordon's first friend and often ended up as his caretaker after his mother's death whenever his father was away.

"Eltar has been attacked," Zordon's sister Anise said as she rushed into the Command Center. Although their father had hidden Anise outside of the timeline to keep the twins apart, Zordon could not deny the connection between them. They had started to get to know each other after Zedd had figured out she existed and reunited them. "Five... Pull up the Eltarian Counsel on the viewing globe."

Five did as she asked. To his horror, Zordon saw his beloved Eltar in chaos. Bodies littered the ground. Parts of the Counsel Building were on fire. The tranquility and peace his home planet held sacred were gone, replaced by unspeakable horror and tragedy.

And, suddenly... Zordon remembered.

It hit him in a physical way. He fell to his knees, gasping for breath as several millennia of memories returned to him at once. His friends, dying off even after his father's death, until only Caius remained. Alpha returning to his home planet. Zedd and Rita becoming out of control. Zordon imprisoning Rita because he couldn't bear to kill her. Rita banishing him out of the time line, forcing him to use the energy tubes like his father had, which he'd sworn he would never do... Rita's escape... The Power Rangers... Zedd's return... Zedd and Rita getting married... Countless battles... Finally returning to Eltar... Billy supposedly dying, only to return three years later. Casey dying for real. Katherine turning evil... The truth coming out that she'd been Zordon's half-sister. Rita sacrificing herself to save her daughter and her boyfriend from Master Vile. The battle for Tommy... Watching Kira bring together every single generation of Power Rangers to save the most famous of them all. Walking Kimberly down the aisle at her wedding to Billy because her father had died. His father attacking him... Kimberly jumping between them to try to save Zordon... His father only sparing her because her loyalty amused him. And finally, his childhood fear coming to light as his father killed him.

He was trembling violently as he felt Anise touch his arm. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I remember..." He said.

"What?"

" _Everything._ I remember _everything,_ Anise... And the only thing I know is that it is my duty to help the people of Eltar now."

As if on cue, Tommy teleported in. "Zordon, something's happened," he said.

"We know," Zordon said gravely.

"There are survivors... They landed in Stone Hollow. Vida's Rangers are trying to help them."

"Get them here... Teleport them as soon as possible. We must protect them." Zordon looked at Alpha Prime. "The Prime Minister... Did he survive?"

"I am sorry, Zordon... His life force reads in the negative," Alpha replied.

Zordon's heart broke. Rey had been a good man. As a child, he'd been quite close to him. "And... His daughter?" He forced himself to ask, dreading the answer.

"Our readings show she arrived on Earth with the survivors," Twenty-Six said.

"Thank goodness..." At least Rey's child had survived. He sighed. "I must go to Eltar. They need me. I shall touch base with the survivors while I await the arrival of help... Alpha Six, please contact Andros and explain the situation. Tell him we require his help and to bring as many others as he can."

"Yo, I'm on it!" Six promised.

Dr. Hope stuck head head in. Zordon had granted her access to the Command Center in case of an emergency. "They'll expect you to bring the survivors," she said. "Have Liza do it. Get them here, and I'll have Troy, David, and Sage ward a property to hide them. Also, may I suggest you bring Gia and Troy with you to Eltar? Gia's always looking for a fight and her boyfriend needs a break... And Troy needs to find a purpose. I'm sure I'm not the only one who's noticed his depression. This would be good for him, and he's fierce. He can be very helpful."

Zordon nodded. "You are indeed wise, Hope," he said. "Tell me, how are things going with the new Dino Charge Ranger?"

"AJ is doing as well as she can... Chase is an excellent guardian, and she cheered up a bit when Kimberly agreed to take her on as a gymnastics student."

"I am pleased to hear that... Now that I remember things, I would like to make sure she's settling in alright when I return."

"Don't worry. We're taking good care of her."

A short time later, the survivors from Eltar arrived. "Zordon!" A Senator cried with relief. "You look..."

"Young. Yes, I am young again. It is complicated, however my memories have been restored and I am here to help," Zordon promised. "You are safe here, People of Eltar. Rest and recover, and I vow I will do all that is within my power to protect you as well as those who remain on Eltar."

As Zordon and Anise tended to the survivors, he was approached by a young girl. "Great Sage," she said respectfully.

"There is no need for titles, my dear," Zordon said quickly. Unlike his father, he'd never given himself a title, nor had he asked people to use the one he was given by the Eltarians. "Call me Zordon." Looking into her eyes, he knew who she was. "You must be Mena."

"I am," she confirmed.

"I am so sorry about your father, Mena... He was a good man. I had nothing but respect for him."

"Then why did you hide the fact that you were his cousin?"

Zordon sighed. "Rey and I believed it would be safer if you did not know. Over time, we had distanced ourselves publicly so the stigma attached to my father did not follow him. Once you were born, all we wanted was to keep you safe. You were literally his world, Mena. Every time we spoke, he shared stories about you and how proud you always made him."

She looked heartbroken. "He's dead, isn't he?" She asked softly.

"It does seem that way," Zordon said. "I truly am sorry, Mena... And I shall do everything I can to find him so we may give him a proper burial."

"I... Thank you, Zordon. That is very kind." She was clearly trying to be strong. Zordon understood why his cousin had raved about this girl. "I appreciate you keeping the survivors safe for now... I suppose I shall return when the others do... Although I do not know where I shall go... My father was all I had."

"Nonsense, Mena. You are welcome to stay with me. It would be my honor to take care of you and act as your guardian... If you are comfortable with that. You are family, after all."

Mena looked surprised. "You wish for me to stay here? With you? On Earth?" She asked.

"If you are interested, yes."

"May I think about it?"

"Of course. Take all the time you need."

Soon after that, Troy came to the Command Center with Gia. "The safe house is ready," he said to Zordon.

"Thank you, Troy," Zordon replied. "For this, as well as for saving my life... I have recovered my memories, and wished to thank you properly."

"You remember everything? Fantastic!" Gia said.

"It was mostly Mom," Troy said humbly. "I just lent my energy."

"You did more than that. Had it not been for you, your mother, and Kimberly, I would not be here today. None of you gave up on me," Zordon said. "And I know the price you paid... I remember them, Troy... And I grieve your loss as deeply as you do."

Troy nodded. "If you don't need anything else, I just came to drop Gia off."

"Yep! I'm ready to beat up some bad guys!" Gia said cheerfully. The girl had been itching for some monsters to fight ever since her best friend Emma and Emma's boyfriend Orion had been killed in battle.

"You're going with her," Dr. Hope said.

"What? No, I really need to be here..." Troy protested weakly. The severe depression he'd been consumed by had taken its toll. Zordon's heart broke for him.

"There are people in danger, Troy. You're still a Power Ranger, correct? Besides... Do you _really_ want to set Gia loose unsupervised? She might just slaughter anyone who looks at her wrong."

Gia looked at her team leader with serious eyes. "She's right. I might," she said with a grin. "Come on, Troy. You need this as much as I do. We can help these people. Come with me."

"But Jake and Noah-" Troy began.

"Are here in Angel Grove, which currently has no monsters, much to my dismay. They're safe. Eltar has monsters. I _need_ to fuck up some monsters. We're going to Eltar, where you can't hide in your room and cry all day."

"I've been to training every day. I'm not hiding in my room."

"Don't think we don't know what happens when you go home, Troy. You're our leader, and you're our friend, and we love you. We're all worried sick about you. _Please_ do this with me."

"Gia... I can't just leave my mom."

"I cleared it with Sage," Dr. Hope said. "She agrees it's a good idea. She thinks it'll help you."

Troy frowned. "I guess I'm going then," he said, defeated.

 _Do you think he'll be okay for this?_ Anise asked Zordon telepathically.

 _I do,_ Zordon replied. _Troy is one of the most loyal, brave Power Rangers I know. He can't turn a blind eye to those in need. It's why losing Emma and Orion hit him as hard as it did. He'll rise to the occasion. I have faith in him._

Anise nodded and let the matter drop. "Aye-yi-yi! Incoming!" Alpha Five proclaimed.

Andros, Karone, V, and Zhane teleported into the Command Center. "We're here, Zordon," Andros said.

"And we brought an arsenal," Zhane added with a smirk. He motioned toward the weapons behind them. "My sister pulled all of her favorite toys out of storage."

"Well, we're headed into a war zone," V said. "I like to be prepared for _anything."_

"We've got Karone. If shit goes sideways, she can just go all _Astronema_ on them," Zhane joked.

"Zhane! Not funny!" Andros scolded him.

"Oh, come on... She blew up a toaster yesterday because she was craving toast and the thing dared to burn it. It was pretty funny..."

"Shut up, Zhane," Karone snapped, but Zordon could tell she wasn't mad at him for poking fun at her. "Besides, _Bridge_ would have been on my side!"

"It's only sinful to burn _buttery_ toast," Tommy said.

"It was too destroyed to butter. It would have offended him greatly," Karone insisted.

"Guys... Can we focus?" Andros asked, eternally serious. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes. I have Zedd on standby, but I think we should go in and assess the situation before we call in reinforcements," Zordon said.

"How do we get there? Eltar's massively sealed off right now," V said. "According to D. E.C.A, The portal network is completely shut down."

"I've got the Turbo Falconzord," Gia said. "Troy and I can use that. Can your ship get you guys there?" She asked Andros.

"We can get close, but if the barriers are up, someone will have to grant us access," Andros replied. "Also, a portal would be faster."

Right on cue, Liza walked in. "Ask and you shall receive, Andros," she said.

"Liza, can you open portals between planets?" Karone asked in surprise.

"I've never tried, but why not? And I brought help." She moved aside to reveal Tia and Zedd.

"Zedd..." Zordon said. He took a breath as all of the recovered memories of his best friend... His _brother..._ Hit again.

"Zordon remembers," Anise explained. " _Everything."_

"Ah. Well, then, allow me to apologize... A lot," Zedd said.

Zordon shook his head. "There is no need... I'm just glad to have the true you back."

Tia took Liza's hand. "If we channel the line... Especially Galaxia... And we focus on Zordon and Anise's energy... I believe we can do this," Tia said seriously.

"We've _got_ this," Liza insisted.

"Be careful, Liza," Zedd said.

"Don't worry. We're _Campbells,_ Zedd. Tia and I won't fail." She kissed him for reassurance. "Let's do this."

Together, the half-sisters began working their magic. It took a few minutes, but the portal finally opened. "Get in your vehicles," Tia said. "We cannot hold this for long."

"Zordon... Are you sure you don't need me to go with you?" Zedd asked.

"I need you here. Not many in Angel Grove know how to handle evil Eltarians, Zedd. You, Caius, and Rita are the best hope of protecting this town if the Rebellion comes looking for the survivors," Zordon said. "Please keep Rita safe. "

"Always," Zedd vowed with a nod. "Be careful."

"I will be... And I will return as soon as possible. Please watch over my Rangers, Zedd... And also over my cousin."

"The Prime Minister is here?"

"No... He didn't make it, but his daughter Mena did. She is the one who rescued the survivors. Please keep her safe."

"With all that I have."

Everyone entered their respective modes of transportation and headed out. Anise went through on foot. Zordon followed her, not letting himself look back. Eltar needed help. The rest would have to wait.

 _ **RAFFITTY**_

The Rebellion members stood together and surveyed the damage they'd caused. Raffitty mentally did a head count. Felina, Tegus, and Neptune looked relatively unharmed. Bob stood by his side, clearly checking on his own people. Kizzie, B'Danna, and Tedius were accounted for.

"Where are Rupi and Draze?" Bob asked.

"I have not seen Rupi in a bit, but Draze..." Kizzie shook her head.

"Damn idiot..." B'Danna cursed softly. She looked like she might cry.

Bob wrapped his arms protectively around her. "I see," he said. "How?"

"He took a bullet to the head... It was meant for me," B'Danna said numbly. Raffitty knew Draze had been her closest friend for well over a century.

"And the one who killed him?"

"A member of the Eltarian Guard. I ran him through with my sword immediately."

"You did well, B'Danna. Justice was served for our fallen friend."

"Rupi!" Tedius cried with obvious relief as the wounded Rebel joined them. He was carrying someone.

"Oh my... Zydia..." Garron said.

"She needs a healer, Tedi!" Rupi said.

Tedius set to work. "Where are Murgano and Letez?" Raffitty asked, seeing that the rest of the Amber Beach chapter was unaccounted for.

"Dead... Both of them. They helped Travis and Macy take down the children. They were foolish enough to brag about it."

"Children?" Bob asked in horror. Raffitty hadn't known either.

"There was a field trip here today. Zydia and Garron thought the deaths of Eltarian children would drive our point home, Captain Smith."

"Garron, we _never_ discussed murdering _children!_ " Bob protested.

"They were unfortunate casualties... Certainly not our original targets, but what gets the attention of the public more than the Eltarian Government failing to protect their innocent children?" Garron asked with an unapologetic shrug.

"Look, Bob, I don't like it either, but he's right. It proves a point," Raffitty said.

"Marinessa's the one who killed them... She killed Travis, too," Rupi said.

"My daughter?" A new voice asked in desperation. "So she survived?"

"Marshley! You did _excellent_ today," Garron said.

"My family was meant to be safe, Raffitty!" Marshley snapped. "You got me involved with this to _protect_ them! Now, my wife, my son, and my sister-in-law are dead, and my daughter is missing! Everything I did, I did to make a better world for them, and now because of the Rebellion, I've lost them all!" He tried to attack Raffitty.

Tegus stepped between them, standing in front of Raffitty protectively. Felina had an energy ball ready. Neptune pulled out a gun. "Should I kill him, Raff?" Neptune asked robotically. The mind control was still active.

"No," Raffitty said. "That will not be necessary... Marshley, I am sorry for your loss. It was not our intention to target your family. We had no knowledge that your son was on that trip, nor that his aunt was present... We assumed you had warned your wife and daughter to stay home today."

"Rupi, please... Where did you see Marinessa?" Marshley asked, his rage replaced by grief and desperation.

"Just south of the East Corridor. I was more focused on getting my sister out of there... She got shot trying to protect the other two members of her chapter... Your daughter is quite the soldier... If she still survives."

"I shot the brat," Macy piped up. She and Travis were from Garron's team. "She murdered my husband."

Marshley reacted so quickly, no one could stop him. He ran Macy through with his sword. "Then I shall relieve you of the burden of being left behind to grieve his loss," he said coldly.

Garron frowned. "Oh my... Was that truly necessary, Marshley?" He asked. "Well, I suppose she deserved it. She's the one who killed most of your family . I'll replace her with one of the newer recruits."

"Most of the released prisoners died in battle, Sir," Kizzie said. "About a third of them managed to survive, however." She motioned toward the people Raffitty hadn't recognized.

"A true test of their talents," Garron said with a smile. "I would welcome any of them at my side."

"We made it," Boom said eagerly as she arrived.

"We sure did!" Blast added with a grin.

"We blew a lot up!"

"It was _fun!"_

"Can we do it again?" They asked in unison.

"Perhaps soon," Garron said with a grin. He indulgently pet Morda's head as she leaned closer to him. It was clear she was exhausted. "For now, it is time we retreat. Reinforcements are coming."

"I sense Zordon," Felina said. "We must hurry."

"We could just..." Boom began.

"Blow him up," Blast finished for her.

"That won't work on someone as powerful as the Great Sage," Kizzie said. "Come, this way." She led them.

"Ah, yes... It is time," the Alchemist said as she and the Warlock appeared.

"I was wondering where you both were," Garron said pleasantly.

"I turned the bodies of the fallen prisoners to gold to use for weapons. It seemed such a shame to waste them. The Warlock sent the gold home for me to mold later," she said practically. Frankly, even Raffitty found that to be a bit creepy.

Marshley hesitated as the others fled to safety. "Marshley, come with us," Raffitty said. "If they find you here, you'll be killed."

"Marinessa might still be out there... I have to know, Raff," Marshley said. His rage had vanished, replaced with grief. "If there is a chance my daughter survived, I have to find her."

Raffitty nodded. "Good luck, old friend," he said before hurrying off to join the others.

 _ **TROY**_

He had never been to Eltar before. It was stunning and he could tell Gia was as blown away as he was. They both remembered their reason for being there as they neared what remained of the Counsel Building.

"Bastards..." Karone mumbled as they walked through the destroyed building. Bodies littered the ground, many unrecognizable.

 _You're not in Angel Grove,_ Troy reminded himself as dead Rangers flashed through his head. _That battle is over. Focus... There could still be survivors..._

Room after room offered up only corpses. Everyone was silent as they took in the horror. They all looked like they were ready to give up when suddenly, Troy felt something.

"Troy? What is it?" Gia asked.

"I'm not sure..." Troy said.

"Are your Shaman Senses tingling?" She teased him softly.

"Actually... Yes," he said.

Gia turned serious. "What do you feel?"

"It's faint... _Really_ faint... But..." Troy focused. He was positive now. "There's someone alive in here!"

"I don't see anyone," Zhane said with a frown.

"Help me move the rubble," Troy said urgently. He began moving all of the debris from an obvious explosion around. Andros, Karone, V, and Zhane used their telekinetic abilities to move things more quickly. Zordon and Anise were doing that as well as using their hands. Gia and Troy dug as deep as they could until, finally, Troy was looking at the face of someone who appeared to be dead.

"Help me free her!" He said.

Zordon easily lifted the last of the debris away and Troy lifted the girl to safety. He clung to her, connecting to her life force. It was barely there, but barely was enough. Troy didn't stop to think as he began healing her.

Eventually, the girl groaned. She opened her eyes. Troy smiled down at her in relief. "You're going to be okay," he promised. "You're safe now."

"If you're my knight in shining armor, you're a bit late," she mumbled. "I mostly had to rescue myself."

"Sorry about that," he said gently. "What's your name?"

"Nessa... I'm Nessa."

"Nessa... I'm Troy. I'm going to finish healing you, okay? You'll feel much better soon."

"Promises, promises," she said with a weak smile.

"You did it, Troy," Gia whispered. "You saved her." She squeezed his shoulder as he finished healing Nessa.

Troy nodded. He'd finally been able to save someone... He could still do this. He was still a Power Ranger.

Nessa was in much better shape after a few minutes. "Thanks," she said. "You are clearly from Earth... Does that mean Mena made it with the survivors?"

"Yes," Troy said. "It seems that everyone who survived, other than you, made it to Earth. You're the only one we've found here that's still alive."

Nessa nodded. "My father didn't make it then. I understand."

"I'm so sorry for your loss..."

Nessa looked at him. "My mother, little brother, and aunt all died, too. I should have expected this."

"Do not move!" A voice commanded. Everyone froze. "Surrender your arms!"

"Do as he says- Wait... It is Astronema!" Another voice said in horror. "Take cover!"

Andros cleared his throat. "Um... Karone?" He said urgently. He pointed to her hair.

Karone took a deep breath. "Sorry... Carnage like this triggers the switch," she said. Her hair slowly turned blonde again.

"Disarm yourselves immediately, by order of the Eltarian Guard!" The first voice commanded.

"Be calm, Yalzan," Zordon said firmly. "We have come to help."

"Zordon?" Yalzan bowed his head as he made a fist over his heart. "Forgive me. I did not recognize you."

"My age has regressed, but I assure you, my memories and power are back in tact. Andros, Karone, V, Zhane, Troy, and Gia are all Power Rangers. In fact, you know Andros and Zhane, if I recall correctly. You may remember V as well. They, along with my sister, have accompanied me on this mission to offer assistance for all who are in need."

"Thank goodness!" The other guard said. "The Rebellion slaughtered many today. They also broke several criminals out of our prison. Many perished, but others did manage to escape, and they are presently unaccounted for."

"Zordon... What do we do now?" Yalzan asked.

A man entered the room. "Marinessa!" He cried with relief.

"Dad?" Nessa asked, turning pale.

"Marshley..." Yalzan said cautiously. "How are you alive? Our reports said all of the guards who did not escape to Earth perished."

"I..." Marshley sighed. "I was one of their men on the inside," he confessed.

"Dad, no!" Nessa cried. "That's... That's impossible! How _could_ you? Mom, Byron, and Aunt Talia... They're... They're all dead because of these bastards!" She flipped the switch from grief to rage impressively quick.

"None of you were meant to be hurt... I thought they would make things better for our family... For _all_ families... By putting an end to the corruption plaguing our government."

"You _work_ for the government! You were one of the highest ranked members of our Military! You basically ran security at the government building!" She paused, realization dawning on her. "How long have you been planning this?" She demanded.

"Since before you were born, Marinessa," he said sadly. "But as my involvement deepened, everything I did, I did for you and your mother and your brother..."

"Bull!" She slapped her father hard across the face. "You are a traitor! You may as well have killed them yourself!"

"Marinessa... I love you," he said. "I love _all_ of you... And I am genuinely sorry for my actions. I refused to leave with the others because I had to know if you could be saved... Now that I know you survived, I am prepared to face the consequences for my actions."

Nessa stiffened. "Dad..." She said softly.

"Marshley of Eltar," Yalzan said , "you are hereby charged with High Treason. For the murder of these innocents, the only sentence is death."

"I understand," Marshley said. "And I surrender. Do what is just. I accept my fate."

"Marshley," Zordon said sadly. "Will you name your accomplices? If you grant us that information, I may be able to argue for leniency on your behalf... Perhaps they will spare your life. I dislike the practice of executions. You show remorse. We must consider this."

"I am dead either way, Zordon," Marshley said. "I shall use my remaining breath only to say... Marinessa... I am _so_ sorry."

"I know," Nessa said. "But that's not good enough." She looked at Troy. "Take me out of here please?"

Troy nodded. "Of course," he said.

"I've got Gia Watch," Zhane promised. Troy nodded and led Nessa from the room.

"Thank you," she said. "I know he didn't mean to kill our family, but he's still a traitor... And he is going to die. The people of Eltar will want a public execution to prove that _someone_ has paid for these murders... Especially of the children. I cannot stay in that room knowing he is a dead man walking. I just... I need air."

"I get it," Troy said. "I get overwhelmed, too. Come on." He led her outside of the building.

"Thank you for saving me," Nessa said. "Dying would have sucked... And thanks for giving me something nice to look at as I woke up in all that carnage." She flashed him a flirtatious smile.

"Did you just...?" He asked. "I mean... Are you really flirting with me right now?"

"Why not? You're quite the looker, Troy of Earth... And my entire world just literally imploded, so I need a distraction. You'll do nicely. You have great eyes. They were comforting to see as I first came around."

"Well, I'm glad I can distract you, Nessa."

"Oh, and you've got a cute butt, too!" She lightly spanked him and laughed.

Troy turned bright red. He had to bury his face in his hands as Nessa laughed at him. "Man, you're easy! This is going to be fun," Nessa decided. Troy wasn't so sure about her definition of fun, but he didn't care. He'd saved her... He'd finally been able to help someone... And in a way, he suspected it might be Nessa who was going to save him.

 _ **LIDO**_

He felt sick. He could feel the carnage on his home planet. He'd intentionally ignored Felina's birds, telling them to report back that they couldn't find him. Lido had refused to take part in the slaughter... But the death toll was extremely high anyway.

It shouldn't have bothered him... Nothing did anymore, not since Zell had pushed him into the fire... But this... This felt _wrong._

He'd followed the energy of the survivors to Angel Grove. He watched the safe house from a distance. Lido made up his mind as he watched them grieve... He would fight the Rebellion. He would break away from all of them, even Raffitty. He'd retreat into the woods again and vanish... Except... He couldn't. Zell was back, and Daphne and Sera were in danger.

"Lido, right?" A voice asked.

Lido jumped. "How did you do that?" He demanded. He always sensed when others were close.

"Magic," the woman said with a smile. "My name is Hope... You didn't participate, did you?"

"No," Lido said firmly. "I wish I had gone. I would have tried to save the children. They were innocent."

Hope considered this. "There is a good man in there somewhere, Lido. I know your story. I know what Zell did to you. He turned you evil. He stole your light. Do you understand that?"

"I am starting to."

"I know someone who can help you get it back, Lido. Her name is Sage. She saved Lord Zedd from Zell's spell and restored his light. She can do that for you, too. Do you want that?"

"She can save me?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Sage... The girl who revived Zordon?"

"That's her."

He nodded. "I must try," he said. "I shall not remain his prisoner... I refuse to harm the innocent any longer."

"Good. Then stay close, and when she's ready, I'll get in touch with you."

Lido wasn't sure this was truly possible, but how much worse off could he be? There was no harm in trying. If he was free, he could protect Daphne and Sera. He'd failed them once... Especially Daphne. He refused to fail again.

 _ **VAN**_

He was waiting for his father in their living room when he felt the Rebels return. Van didn't know what he was going to say, but he needed answers. He had to know that it wasn't true...

"Vancello..." His father greeted him in surprise.

"Father..." Van said, unable to bring himself to use the friendlier "dad." He stared at his father and forced himself to ask, "Is it true?"

"Pardon?" His father asked.

"Did the Rebellion launch an assault on Eltar today?"

"Yes. This has been in the works for quite some time. It was a very successful attack."

" _Successful?_ Dad... There were _children_ there! Tell me you didn't really kill innocent children!"

"I was not responsible for that. It was Garron and Zydia's people... However, it was necessary, Vancello. The children were unfortunate casualties of war."

Van stared at him in horror. _"Unfortunate casualties?_ They were _children,_ Father! _Innocent_ children! _How_ can you be okay with that?"

"Vancello, I know this is difficult for you to understand... However, you must not speak to me with such disrespect. I am your _father."_

"No, you aren't! _My_ father would _never_ have condoned this violence! I don't know _who_ you are anymore, but you're _not_ him!"

He felt his father's hand as it slapped him across his face. His father had never hit him before. Van stared at him defiantly.

His father looked shocked at his own actions. "Vancello... I... I apologize. I allowed my anger to get the best of me," he said.

Van shook his head. "I can't be part of this anymore," he said. "I won't. I refuse."

"You can't just leave. The Rebellion does not work like that."

"I don't _care._ I refuse to be a part of this. I never wanted to be involved to begin with! _You_ made the choice to join, _not_ me! I was a _kid,_ Father! A scared little boy who'd just lost his mother and was watching his father slowly fade away more every day! But was I enough to make you fight? No... No, you needed Raff and his bullshit lies to have a reason to keep going!"

"Raffitty promised justice for your mother! Do not forget why we are doing this!"

"Raffitty kept the information you wanted just out of reach! I know that girl Sophie gave you the names of the people who made the decisions that got Mom killed. I _saw_ the list! I looked the people up, and every last one of them is dead. I know you killed them, even though that's the _last_ thing she would have wanted! I let that go, thinking you'd finally stop... But you're still standing with the Rebellion! You are still Raff's Goddamned puppet and now... The people you all killed today were _innocent_! I cannot forgive this!"

 _"_ Don't raise your voice to me!" His father was radiating with anger. Van knew he was going to hit him again.

"Tegus, _no!"_ Allie cried out. She jumped between them, taking the blow meant for Van.

"Allie..." His father said in horror. "My apologies. I did not mean to-"

"I'm fine. It didn't even hurt me. This isn't you, Tegus. You would _never_ hurt Van. Please... Stop. Just _stop."_

"Allie, what are you _doing_ here? It's not safe for you," Van said.

"I felt Ingrid's fear... She's terrified. I had to make sure she was okay."

"Did something happen to her?"

"No... She sensed someone... One of the survivors who made it to Earth is someone she fears, but she won't say anything else."

"You need to leave before Raff finds you."

"Is Raffitty the reason Allie left?" His father asked.

"Yes," Allie replied. "He told me what I am, Tegus. I know the truth... And he hurt me... But he can't hurt me anymore. I have people who believe in me and they have been protecting me. I am leaving again soon... But Van is coming with me."

"I cannot allow that-"

"You don't get a say. Come on, Van. You protected me. It's my turn to protect you." She took his hand and led him from the house. Van knew damn well his father couldn't stop Allie. She was stronger than both of them put together.

Van didn't know where to go. Scott's house was out of the question. If the Rebels tried to follow him, Scott would be hurt, or worse. He wasn't safe. "You can stay with me in the bomb shelter," Allie offered. "I'm sure Chelsea won't mind."

"I can't," Van said sadly. "I'd be leading Raff right to you. I won't risk that."

He didn't know what he was going to do or where he would go, but he couldn't go home... Not now, and possibly not ever again.

 _ **NEPTUNE**_

His mind was mostly blank. He'd been in this state before, usually after Felina electrocuted him. He would await further orders. Still, he was feeling restless. He went for a walk. That was when he heard someone calling out, "Logan, wait up!"

He spun around. He recognized her... But he couldn't place her. She was irrelevant to the mission, so his mind refused to name her.

"You kissed me, I made you promise not to disappear, and then you _vanished?_ You're an asshole!" She said.

Neptune ignored her and continued to walk. She grabbed his arm. "Logan, what the _hell?"_ She demanded.

"Release me," he said harshly.

This stunned the girl enough that she did. "Are you okay, _Wolverine?"_ She asked cautiously.

"These names are foreign to me," he said, although he felt a twinge of something... This girl was the light, and he wanted to touch her, but he could not.

"What? Are you joking?"

"I am Neptune. Now leave."

She paled. "Did you say... _Neptune?"_

"Yes."

" _Rebellion_ Neptune?"

He drew his weapon and aimed it at her. "State your business!" He demanded.

"You... You _do_ look a bit like Pierce... Oh God... I'm an idiot!"

"The way you ramble, I must agree."

"Logan... Frankie... Was it all a lie? Who _are_ you?"

"I told you, Foolish Girl... I am Neptune. State your business or perish!"

"What _happened_ to you?" She shook her head. "This isn't you. I _know_ you, Logan... And you know me. It's _me... Chelsea."_

"I know no such person."

"Come on, _Wolverine..._ I'm your _Jesse Quick,_ remember?"

He felt something. He couldn't identify her, but he _wanted_ to desperately. "Leave," he said harshly. _Please. .. Please leave... I will hurt you... I don't think I want to hurt you... But I will,_ he added silently.

"Let me help you. _Please,_ Logan... Tell me you didn't want to hurt those people and I'll believe you. I'll help you."

"I desire only what the Rebellion desires. Leave me alone!"

"I've got this," a new voice said. "Go on, Chelsea. I'm a friend of Pierce's."

The girl called Chelsea reluctantly left. Neptune looked at his new company. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

"I'm Hope," she said. Before he could stop her, she pressed her hands to his head. He felt unbearable pain for a second before it faded. It was replaced by...

"Oh God..." He whispered. His mind was completely clear for the first time in six years, and he remembered entirely too much.

"Feeling better?" Hope asked.

"Oh my God... I... I'm a monster," he said in horror.

"No, you're not. They turned you into that, Frankie... What should I call you?"

"Logan," he said softly. "I want to be called Logan."

"Not Frankie or Neptune?"

"I'm not Neptune... Not really. They created him, and... And I don't want to be him. But I'm not Frankie anymore either. I can't be. Frankie died in the water that day... I can't go back."

Hope nodded. "I can help you, Logan," she promised. "You've been heavily brainwashed, but my magic broke that connection. They can never activate the programming again."

"Sophie tried to help me... I convinced her to let me go... But she was using electrocution... Will you?"

"No. I promise I won't hurt you, Logan. I'm a doctor, and a witch. My magic can undo what they did, but it will take time for you to learn to trust yourself."

He was terrified and disgusted by everything he'd done. He couldn't face his brother... But if Hope could really help him find himself, he was ready to try that much. Logan nodded and followed her, hoping this time, things would work out better than they had before.

 _ **GREG**_

He was starting to feel something stirring inside of him... As he sat on his bed, his grandmother looked at him anxiously. "Gregory... There is something I have to tell you," she said seriously.

It had already been a hell of a day. Greg wondered what else could possibly happen. He took a deep breath. "What is it, Gram?" He asked cautiously.

"Gregory, your grandfather and I have been keeping a secret from you for all of these years... However, in light of... In light of the horrific attack on Eltar-"

Greg stared at her. "What?" He asked. How could she possibly know about that? Was he supposed to play dumb? What was going on?

"I know, Gregory... I know about your accidental trips to Eltar. I know about the Rebellion. I know what they did today. I know that you and your friends are the Power Rangers. I know _everything."_

He couldn't deny it. He knew it was pointless. "How?" He finally asked.

"Because, Gregory... My name is not Helen. I am Lady Eleanor, retired Captain of the Eltarian Guard. Your grandfather was also one of the higher ranking officials. We came to Earth when your father was young. We were on a long-term mission, and he grew up... And met your mother, an Earth girl. They fell in love, and despite my protests that they were far too young, they got married. He told her the truth about us, but she loved him anyway. And, shortly after they got married, you came along."

Greg stared at her. "I... I'm half Eltarian?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, my sweet boy... The day you were born, the sky filled with a brilliant light, and we knew you were going to be special. As your parents were driving home from the hospital with you, a hidden message revealed itself. It was written in an ancient dialect of the Eltarian language. The entire message was quite long. It told a story... And it was sent to the Earth by an Eltarian boy called Ash."

"I know," Greg admitted. "I found their notes. I've been translating it... I've even seen the original message, on Eltar."

"You found it... Incredible."

"Gram, the brother was innocent. I'm positive. I feel it in every inch of my soul."

"There is a reason for that, Gregory..." She sighed. "You keep finding things he left behind... You know the truth because..." She hesitated.

"Gram? What is it?"

"The message appeared on Earth because the one who sent it returned."

"I don't understand."

"Gregory... _You_ are Ash's reincarnation... His very _first_ reincarnation. You took all of this time to make your way back to the world of the living. We've known since the day your parents found the message, but it wasn't safe to tell you. Now, I fear we have no choice."

"I... I _can't_ be," he whispered in horror. It made an impossible amount of sense, but his brain refused to accept it.

"I am so sorry, Gregory... This is a terrible burden to bear, but I vow to protect you as we always have."

"You're part of the Guard... _That's_ why Lido ran from you!"

She laughed. "I've known that boy since he was a child. He knows better than to cross me!"

"Gram... How old _are_ you?"

"I have been alive for several millennia, Gregory. Your grandfather took a very long time to finally convince me to have a child... And I am so glad I did. I loved your father with all I had, just as I love you... I know you may think I am too hard on you, but I have only been trying to protect you... Now that Zell has returned, it is even more vital that you be safe. If he finds you..." She shook her head. "He will have to go through me!"

"Are you immortal?"

"No. Eltarians naturally have extremely long lifespans."

The doorbell rang. "Ah! That would be our guest," his grandmother said.

"Guest?" Greg asked in confusion.

"I reluctantly agreed to the request of Doctor Hope Crocker to protect someone who will not be safe anywhere else... But if he puts one _toe_ out of line, I will make him regret it!"

She walked to the door. Greg followed her. She opened it to reveal Van. He looked so broken, Greg didn't even question it. "Come on in, Boy," his grandmother said. "You are safe in our home. Gregory, do you mind if he sleeps on your floor?"

"I... No," he said. "Of course not."

"Thank you, Mrs. Arnold," Van said numbly.

"You may call me Lady Eleanor in this house," she said. "If you reveal my true identity to _anyone,_ however-"

"I won't. You have my word," Van said.

She nodded. "Good boy. Come to the kitchen so I can put some food in you. You're looking weak."

"That's not necessary, Lady Eleanor."

"Hush! You _will_ eat, Vancello. You need your strength. You are a growing boy. Go wash up and I will have a plate ready for you in a few minutes." She walked off.

"She's pretty insistent," Van said.

"Even though she's apparently a scary former Captain of the Eltarian Guard, she's _still_ a grandmother," Greg said. "Her mission in life is to feed people."

Van nodded. "Greg... I'm sorry. If you want me to go-"

"You confronted your dad, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you're probably not safe there. It's okay. It'll be fun. I've never had a sleep-over before... I've never even _been_ to one."

"I guess there's a first time for everything," Van said with a weak smile.

They ate before his grandmother insisted they get some rest. She set up cushions, blankets, and pillows on the floor. When she left, Greg looked at Van. "You can take the bed," he said.

"Greg, I'm not kicking you out of your bed," Van protested.

"Look, I don't think I'll be sleeping much tonight. I don't mind."

Van stopped protesting. He fell asleep quickly, too exhausted to stay awake. Greg closed his eyes, but sleep didn't come. Instead, he began seeing things he wished he didn't. When it was finally too much, it felt like Ash slammed into him. Their minds collided. Greg couldn't tell where Ash ended and he began. He knew only one thing...

Calling Earth, Greg created a vine ladder and snuck out of the house. He began running, tears streaming down his cheeks, and didn't stop until he reached a house. He created another vine ladder and climbed up to a window, hesitating for only a second before knocking on it softly.

Darcy woke up and rolled over. Her expression turned from cautious to concerned as she saw him. She opened the window. "Greg? What's wrong?" She asked.

Greg was overwhelmed by Ash. He flung his arms around Darcy and sobbed into her hair. Darcy held him tightly, trying to soothe him. The bedroom door opened. Andie came in and saw this.

"Greg... What's going on?" She asked softly.

Darcy led him to the bed and sat with him. Andie joined them. "Why are you crying?" Darcy asked Greg gently.

He looked at them, unable to deny the truth as Ash's love for his sisters filled Greg's heart. "It's me..." He whispered. "I'm... I was Ash."

The power that suddenly hit them was intense. Greg knew the girls felt it, too. "What _was_ that?" Darcy asked.

"Our souls..." Andie said. "Reconnecting... And I'm not sure what that means for us."

"Tonight, it means we all crash in my bed," Darcy said firmly. "It's big enough, and I think we need to stay together right now."

Andie nodded, shocking Greg. "I agree," she said.

"But... I'm a boy... I mean... Are you really comfortable with sharing a bed with me, Andie?" Greg asked.

"You don't scare me, Greg. You never have." She hugged him to prove this, which made Greg start crying again as flashes of a tiny Daphne raced through his mind.

 _You couldn't save them,_ he thought. _You_ must _this time._

As he found himself sandwiched between Darcy and Andie, Greg silently vowed that he'd find a way to get it right this time around.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

 _ **CHELSEA**_

She hadn't slept. How _could_ she? The guy she'd been crushing on had turned out to be Pierce's not-so-dead older brother, who just happened to be a scary, homicidal maniac.

"Wow, Chels... You sure know how to pick 'em," she mumbled. Sure, Logan... _Neptune..._ was hot, but he was also a killer. How had she not realized something was off about him? Had he been using her? He must have known who she really was... Why else would he have led her on unless he was just spying on her?

 _He didn't out you. He didn't try to kill you. If he'd told them your identity, you'd know... Give him a chance,_ her mind argued.

"He murdered innocent people," she said stubbornly. Still, the Neptune she'd seen in battle, the brutal monster she'd seen in the woods, had been nothing like Logan... And after she'd met Logan, anytime she'd gotten near Neptune, even if he was going after Pierce, he backed off... He had refused to hurt her.

"Goddamnit, Logan..." She mumbled. "Why'd you have to go and make me fall for you?"

"Chelsea..." A voice said.

"Pierce's friend," Chelsea said as she recognized her.

"Most people call me Doctor Hope."

"Is... Is he okay? Lo... Neptune? Frankie? Whoever he is?"

"Not really... I broke the mind control, Chelsea. He's not Neptune anymore... But he's broken. He hates himself for everything they made him do. I'm worried about him with how depressed he is... But he lights up whenever we end up on one subject."

"Which is?"

" _You."_

"Me?" She asked in surprise.

"He loves you, Chelsea... And not because someone told him to. He is clinging to that... I think it would help him to see you, if you're willing. He doesn't know I'm asking. You can refuse-"

"Let's go."

"Right now?"

"Yes," Chelsea said firmly. "He's still in there, right? If that's true... I have to help him."

Dr. Hope smile. "Come on. I'll drive."

"I'll get there faster if I run. Give me the address."

Dr. Hope nodded. "Good luck... I promise it's safe. He doesn't want to hurt anyone except himself."

"I know he won't hurt me. He's had plenty of chances... Thank you, Doctor Hope. I'll see you later." Chelsea sped off, running faster than she ever had. It didn't take her too long to reach Angel Grove. She found the house easily, and although she could feel magic protecting it, the barrier dropped to allow her inside.

He looked up in confusion. "Chelsea?" He asked.

"Hey there, _Wolverine,"_ she said casually.

"Why are you here? I... I figured you'd hate me."

"I can't hate you. None of this was actually your fault... And not in the Van way, either. You _literally_ had no control over your actions. They brainwashed and programmed you."

"Van's a good kid. His dad put him in a bad situation."

"I know that. Look, _Wolverine..._ I heard you're not dealing with things too well. I'm here to help."

"You have no idea what you did for me... _Jesse Quick._ You were my sanctuary... The one choice I made that was actually _mine..._ I _love_ you, Chelsea... Even though I wasn't supposed to... Even though I knew who you were... I fell for you."

Chelsea hadn't expected that. She kissed him. He kissed her back, his intensity both surprising her and exciting her. Chelsea didn't stop to think... She just went after what she knew they both wanted. She could tell he needed this.

"Chelsea... Are you sure this is okay?" He somehow managed to ask seconds before things went from Rated R to NC17.

She paused. "What do you want me to call you?" She asked.

"Logan," he said immediately. "I want to be Logan, and no one else."

"Logan... I want this. I'm sure. I want _you."_ She kissed him and shifted so things could progress, then quickly lost herself in bliss.

Afterward, as they lay panting and naked with their bodies still tangled, Chelsea whispered, "I love you, too."

"You... You do?" Logan asked.

"I don't know how this happened... But yes, Logan. I do." She kissed him quickly before resting her head on his chest, enjoying feeling his entire body wrapped around her. Eventually, however, she caved and got dressed. So did he.

"Chelsea... I don't know how long I'll be like this... I'll probably always be screwed up in the head... Damaged," he said.

"We're _all_ damaged and screwed up, Logan... That's what makes us human," she replied.

"I can't face my brother... Not after everything I did."

"Pierce loves you, Logan... Even knowing about the attack on Eltar. All he wants to do is help you."

"I deserve to be hated..."

"No you don't. You deserve a second chance... I know you'll prove what type of guy you really are... The guy I already see."

"I'm not good enough for you."

"Wow, _Wolverine_ really _does_ suit your emo ass." She cracked a smile so he'd know she was only teasing. "You're having a hard time, Logan... The people who matter will stay by your side and help you through it, including me."

He nodded, then pulled her closer to him. Chelsea liked the way he held her possessively, almost like he was trying to shield her from any invisible threats that might be lurking. "I love you, _Jesse Quick,"_ he whispered so softly that she barely heard him. Chelsea smiled to herself. She could definitely roll with this. She and Logan would figure out who he was together.

 _ **MENA**_

She was slowly getting used to being on Earth, but it was a pretty unusual planet. Mena focused on playing leader to the other survivors. They were all older than her, but she was the daughter of the Prime Minister, and she'd led them all to safety. They all looked to her for guidance now.

"Mena? Are you well?" The Mayor Elect asked.

Mena supposed he was the Mayor now, since the last one had been assassinated. "Of course, Mayor," she said politely.

He smiled kindly. "That is not official yet, Mena... And even if it were, you may address me as Sabree."

"The last Mayor demanded to be addressed as such."

"I am not him." Sabree sighed. "I always intended to make changes and bring Eltar's governing body into the modern era, however, I am deeply saddened by the Mayor's passing. We may have disagreed on politics, but... He did not deserve to die like that."

"None of them did..."

"I am so sorry for your loss, Mena. The Prime Minister was a very good man."

"Thank you," she replied numbly. Everyone kept offering their condolences , but that wouldn't bring her father back.

She was alone in the world. Her mother had been dead forever, but now her father was gone, too. They hadn't had any communication with the rescue mission yet, but she knew Nessa was probably dead, too. Everyone Mena cared for the most was gone... Everyone except...

Mena let out a shriek as Greg landed at her feet. "Greg!" She said with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I don't know," he admitted. "I was thinking about you and I just..."

"Sneezed?" Mena teased him softly.

Greg cracked a smile. "At least I landed in Angel Grove and not on Eltar," he said. "This is the first time I've teleported from one place on Earth to another."

"Perhaps you and I are connected," Mena said. "I was literally just thinking about you and you appeared."

"Mena... I found something out."

"What is it?" She was concerned by his tone and worried expression.

"You know how Serafine and Daphne reincarnated as my friends Darcy and Andie? Well... They're not the only ones who came back."

"Tell me."

"I was the brother... I'm Ash." She could tell how hard it was for him to say that aloud.

"I suspected that might be the case. It makes the most sense."

"I agree, but... I couldn't admit it to myself. I was scared."

"You were not ready, Greg. The soul remembers these things when the time is right."

"There's more... I'm not human. I mean, not fully, anyway. My mom was from here, but my dad... He was Eltarian. And my grandparents were part of the Eltarian Guard. Gram says her name's actually Eleanor-"

Mena stared at him. "Lady Eleanor is your _grandmother?_ No _wonder_ you are so afraid of her! How remarkable... She is a legend on Eltar."

"Yeah, apparently that's why Lido ran off when he heard her voice. Anyway, I'm half-Eltarian... Which is insane... But it means I'm more like you than I thought."

She smiled at him. "You have a kind heart, my friend... That is the only thing that matters, no matter where that heart comes from."

He blushed slightly. Then, he turned serious again. "Has there been any word?"

"Not as of yet..."

"Maybe I should go-"

"No! Greg, if you are truly the brother... _Ash..._ You will be hunted. Eltar is unsafe at the moment. You need to stay safe... You... You cannot leave me, too, Greg!" She hated the panic she heard in her voice.

Greg wrapped her in a tight hug. "I'll stay," he promised. "I'm not going to leave you, Mena."

She blinked back tears and kissed his cheek. He blushed brighter and Mena laughed slightly. Everything was falling apart. Both of their lives had been turned upside-down... Yet Greg was still the sweet boy who blushed easily and teleported as naturally and uncontrollably as most people blinked. She wasn't sure of much anymore, but at least she knew that she could trust him.

 _ **INSU**_

She was terrified. She knew a man she'd hoped never to see again had come to Earth. He'd escaped from the Counsel Building with the others.

Insu was walking through town, something she rarely did. She blended in well enough. Raffitty had taught her the glamour to make her skin appear pale white instead of blue. Her long, dark brown hair hung plainly but neatly in a perfect braid. The eyeglasses she required provided a nice barrier to keep the world out, and that often made her feel safer. Insu was shy by nature, the polar opposite of her sister. She was fragile and scared easily, so Raffitty had always kept her safely hidden whenever possible.

"Insu, right?" A young woman asked her.

Insu tensed as she turned to look at her. "My name is Ingrid," she said in as casual a tone as she could manage. How did this stranger know her? Insu waited for her to show the sign of the Rebellion, but that didn't happen, making Insu even more nervous.

"Okay... _Ingrid._ My name is Hope... I have been helping a few of the people who are connected to you... Neptune and Lido, specifically."

"You know where Lido is?" Insu asked in spite of herself.

"Yes... Lido is safe, and he will not be returning to the Rebellion."

"What are you talking about? He must... Raff will be _furious..."_ She prayed she wouldn't have to be the one to deliver the news to him.

"Ingrid... I am here to help you. Both Neptune and Lido insist that you're a good person trapped in a bad situation. I can help you and your sister get out of the Rebellion."

"I am loyal."

"Ingrid-"

" _Vide piel virit._ I. Am. _Loyal."_ Insu repeated the words in Eltarian and English, a mantra to keep her grounded.

"You are, yes... But is the Rebellion loyal to _you?"_

Insu paused. "Of _course_ they are. Raff raised me as his own! He rescued me."

"I'm sensing a theme when it comes to Raffitty... Neptune claims to owe him a debt because he saved his life. He rescued you when you were a young orphan, right? He gave Lido a purpose after Lido had lost everything and had spent nearly three centuries alone in the woods. According to Neptune, Raff promised Tegus justice for his wife's death and gave him a reason to fight when he wanted to die. Tell me, what did he do for Felina?"

"Nothing. They are both extremely powerful on their own, and each has their own agenda. They have a mutual understanding that working together makes them stronger."

"But every other member of his group is fiercely and blindly loyal to him because of what he did for them or promised them. Yet, the truth is, Raff had Felina make the storm that nearly killed Neptune. He stole him from his brother and turned him into a killer. He allowed the boy to be tortured to keep him from remembering his true identity. Raff also kept the information Tegus wanted from him, holding it just out of reach to keep him loyal. He can't do much to Lido, but... He hurts you, Ingrid. I can see it in your eyes."

"He _protects_ me," Insu insisted.

"From everyone except himself... Ingrid, Raff caused Neptune's situation. Your family was killed on so-called reliable information from an anonymous tip... What if Raffitty was the one who gave them the tip?"

Insu's eyes widened in horror. "No! Raff would _never_ have done that to me!" She shook her head. It couldn't be true. Raff had _rescued_ her after her family was executed. He had insisted it shouldn't have happened.

"Your tulpa power is the sort that runs in families, Ingrid. If he knew it ran in your maternal line, he might have wanted easy access to you and your sister. He probably insisted that even the younger of your brothers be killed because he only wanted the girls."

"They killed her..." She whispered. She shook her head as images of her dead baby sister flashed through her mind.

"I'm guessing that was an unplanned accident. What happened to your family is horrible, Ingrid... But I need you to consider if what I'm saying makes sense."

"It doesn't... Raff would never hurt me!"

"He hurt Allie, Ingrid... I know things because of my magic, and I know he hurt her. It's why she ran away. If you don't believe me, ask her... And then think about this... If Raff loves you, how could he hurt her?" She handed Insu a business card. "Call me when you're ready."

She was terrified, but she called Allie to her. She had to prove this woman was just a liar. "Hey, Ingrid," Allie greeted her cheerfully. "Are you okay?" She must have known Insu wasn't doing well, because she hadn't fought being summoned.

"Tell me why you ran away, Allie," Insu said firmly.

"I..." Allie hesitated.

" _Please,_ Allie. I need to know the truth."

"Raff attacked me," Allie admitted. "He told me I couldn't tell you... But he ordered me to feel... And then he..." Allie wouldn't look at her.

"You can tell me," Insu promised.

"He was making me have sex with him... I didn't know I had a choice, but then I met Freddy, and... And I fell in love with him, and I didn't want to do that with Uncle Raff anymore... He got so angry... Told me I had no say because... Because I'm not real."

Insu stared at her in horror. "Yes you are, Allie. You're real," she insisted.

Allie softened her tone. "It's okay, Ingrid. I know the truth... But I'm okay. Raff tried to kill me... But my friends saved me. They believed in me enough to make me strong... Especially Freddy. I'm okay."

"He told me he didn't hurt you... That he just scared you a little bit."

"He lied, Ingrid. He tried to destroy me... And he almost succeeded." Allie looked vulnerable as she added, "My friends believe in me... They believe I can refuse him... That I can make my own choices... But... You made me loyal to him, Ingrid... He's a core part of me, right? That's why he was able to hurt me."

Insu's heart broke. Raffitty had betrayed her in the worst way possible. .. If Hope was right about this... What if she was right about what had happened to her family, too?

"Allie... You are real... I promise, because you are real to _me,_ and you _always_ will be. You don't have to be loyal to Raff anymore. You can make your own choices... You have to be safe, Allie... No matter what," Insu said. "I love you, Allie... With everything that I have."

"I love you, too, Ingrid," Allie replied.

Insu sighed. She had to make a choice, but how could she possibly choose to leave Raff? He'd raised her... She'd been with him for twelve years, and without him, she never would have survived. The one time someone had tried to harm her, he'd handled it swiftly, removing her from the situation. The man who'd dared to cross her had never been seen again. After that, Raff had home-schooled Insu, which made her more lonely, but at least she'd been safe. Raff protected her with everything he had. He cared for her like she was his own daughter, and he'd never been even vaguely sexually inappropriate with her, even if his temper made him physically violent at times. She couldn't imagine Raff ever forcing himself on Allie because she knew how much he despised the act of rape... But Allie was telling the truth. She knew that without a doubt. Somehow, Raff had turned into a monster.

 _Maybe he's been one all along,_ she thought. It hurt to think such disloyal thoughts, but how could she deny it was possible when she could feel the fear that filled Allie as she told her the truth?

"I didn't know, Allie..." She whispered. "I had no idea he was doing that to you. I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, Ingrid," Allie said. "It's not your fault."

Insu shook her head. It _was_ her fault. She'd created Allie with no ability to refuse Raff... If Insu hadn't trusted him, she could have explained to her sister that she had the right to say no to things like that. She sighed. "I'm getting you out of this... Somehow. A woman offered to help us... I believe that she means well... She may be our best option."

"Option for what?"

"For leaving the Rebellion... For leaving _Raff._ I won't let him keep hurting you, Allie... I can't."

Insu picked up her cell phone, then thought better of it. The phone was under Raff's name. So was Allie's, but she'd managed to block the GPS from being activated, making it impossible for the Rebellion to track her after she'd run away. Insu suspected Van had done that for her. He was good with technology, just like his father.

"Allie... Do you think one of your friends will let me use their phone?" Insu asked.

"Sure. Why wouldn't they?" Allie asked.

"Get me to someone you know you can trust... Anyone except Van. Raff would think to check his phone activity."

Allie took Insu's hand and led her to a boy. He stood in the park, playing a musical instrument. "Freddy!" She cried, running into his arms.

Freddy easily wrapped Allie in his arms after carefully placing the instrument on a bench. "Allie," he said with a smile.

Insu knew this must be Allie's boyfriend. He was tall, dark, and mysterious. There was an intense brooding quality about him that made him a bit intimidating, but the love he felt for Allie was clear in his eyes. Insu knew her sister had fallen for a good guy.

"Freddy, this is my sister, Ingrid," Allie said.

"It is nice to finally meet you," Insu said.

Freddy nodded at her in acknowledgement. "Can she borrow your phone? It's an emergency," Allie said.

He handed the cell phone to Insu after unlocking it. "What's the emergency?" Freddy asked.

"She wants to leave the Rebellion, Freddy! Isn't that great? But we need help to do it."

Insu frowned. "You _told_ him about us?" She asked.

"I trust Freddy completely... And he saved my life, Ingrid. He deserved to know the truth."

Insu let it go, dialing the number on Hope's business card. Hope didn't seem surprised to hear from her. They worked out details before Insu hung up.

"We are going to have to leave Stone Hollow for a bit," Insu said.

"But... I can't," Allie protested.

"We'll come back. I promise... But we need to go to Hope, and she is in Angel Grove."

Allie frowned. "Freddy..." She said softly.

"It's okay, Allie," he said gently. "I'll be here when you get back... And I'll keep believing."

"And Scott, Chelsea, and Van?"

"Team Allie won't give up on you," he said soothingly. "We love you, Allie... We believe in you."

She nodded. She looked at Insu before turning back toward Freddy. She kissed him quickly, and Insu saw the way he seemed to melt.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you, too," Allie said. She finally moved away from him, joining Insu. "Let's go."

"He's great," Insu said as they made their way toward a vehicle. Ignatius was a very good driver, and he was happy to serve his mistress. Insu had created him in case she needed to be driven somewhere in an emergency where teleporting would draw too much attention. She rarely used him, so he was excited to have been summoned at all.

"He really is," Allie agreed, a dreamy expression on her face.

Insu smiled. It made her happy to see her sister so happy. "I'm glad you found him, Allie." She hoped that things would work out and Allie could be reunited with her beloved Freddy, but Insu knew there was a good chance Raff would destroy her for this betrayal, and if she died, so would Allie. The thought of her own death didn't bother her, but she couldn't let Allie die... Especially not now that she was so close to being her own person. She couldn't help her baby sister before, but Insu was determined to save Allie now.

 _ **LIDO**_

He had waited patiently for word to come. Now, Lido sat in a ritual space with Sage and Zedd. "Why is Lord Zedd here?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's just Zedd. He dropped the Lord part when I restored his light," Sage replied. "Zedd's an incubus. He can help keep my energy up for the ritual... It gets very draining... "

"Are you certain it will work?"

"It worked on Zedd, and that was _way_ more complicated because he was tricked into giving up his light willingly. It should be easier to fix you. Also, I don't have to regrow your skin, so that's a perk."

"Regrow my skin?" Lido repeated.

"I touched the Zeo crystal right after I turned evil. I was hoping it would kill me," Zedd explained. "I couldn't tell my friends the truth as long as I was evil, as part of the deal with Zell. I knew if I died, I could go to Caius, who could see the dead, and warn them that Zell had betrayed us. Since Zell cursed me with immortality, it was my only chance... But it didn't kill me. It burned off all of my flesh and left me in eternal pain. If Caius hadn't found me and treated the worst of it, I'd have suffered for all of eternity... I did anyway, but not in a physical way..."

"That was a noble attempt," Lido said with respect.

"It was an act of foolish rebellion, but it was the only idea I had," Zedd said lightly. "Anyway, Sage healed me fully... It's why I look nothing like the monster everyone knew. She's good at what she does, Lido, and she's stubborn. Even if she's told it's impossible, she won't stop until you're fixed."

He nodded. "Shall we start?"

"Soon. First... I need Zuzu here," Sage said.

"Zuzu! Come," Lido called. The phelinx landed gracefully on his arm.

"What a stunning animal," a new voice said.

"Caius! Welcome to the party," Zedd said.

"Caius is immortal because Zell cursed him to be," Sage explained. "He was one of the original Chosen. Since your immortality is tied to service to Zell, I'm going to switch it to Caius."

"You wish to place me and Zuzu in eternal service to a man we just met?" Lido asked with a frown.

"I will never demand services from you," Caius reassured him. "I know what you have been through, Lido. The bond will simply connect your lifespan to mine."

"How can I be sure he is trustworthy?" Lido asked Sage.

"Zordon trusts him unconditionally," Sage replied. "So do I."

Lido nodded. Zordon's faith was good enough for him. "You may proceed," he said.

Sage nodded. "One more minute," she said. "Our last participants just got here."

Lido looked up in surprise as he saw two familiar faces. "The Green Ranger and the Mystic?" He asked.

"Pierce and Amos," Sage clarified. "Amos is here to help me. Pierce is still a baby Shaman. He's here to observe, because there aren't many chances to see how something like this is done."

"I have tried to kill this boy and his friends more than once."

"Sage says you can be saved and turned into a good guy," Pierce said. "If it means one less person trying to kill us, I'm all for it."

"And you, Mystic?" Lido asked.

"Shaman," Pierce corrected him.

"He has been around since they were called Mystics."

"Amos, seriously, how old _are_ you?" Pierce asked.

"Older than the Aviary, Little Fish. I remember him from before he turned," Amos replied. "He was a pure soul, even if the people of Eltar misunderstood him."

"But... Lido's older than _Zordon."_

"Indeed he is! Moving on..."

"Why is that enough to warrant your involvement?" Lido asked.

"Because, He with the Spirit of the Bird... Your father was not the man who abandoned you. Your mother was of Eltar, but your father... He was from my tribe. He had a bird's spirit as well. I knew him well, and although he died before he could find you, I vowed to protect you should the opportunity ever arise... And now it has! How wonderful! Let's go!"

"You... You knew my family?"

"Your father, yes. I only met your mother once. I will tell you one day, my boy... For now, we must fix you before it is too late."

The ritual began after that. Lido was fine at first, but then the pain hit. At first, it was a physical pain, and he didn't cry out or show any sign of it. Lido was perfectly capable of dealing with physical pain, no matter how severe... When several millennia of grief overwhelmed him, however, he let out a cry of absolute anguish.

It was as though he had lost them all again... Serafine... Ash... Daphne... His heart ached for them, and the sense that he had failed his only true family consumed him.

Zuzu echoed Lido's cries. Birds came toward the sacred space, surrounding them, frantically responding to Lido's pain.

"What the hell _is_ all this?" Pierce asked.

"The Aviary is sacred to the birds. They cry for his pain," Amos explained.

"It's like that Alfred Hitchcock movie... Look how many birds there are!"

 _The birds are in distress,_ Lido thought. _I must calm myself._ He couldn't, however. His grief was too strong. He'd lost his only true family... He'd failed them... And he'd taken too many lives to count in the time since.

Suddenly, he felt something he hadn't felt in years. _Daphne,_ he realized. _She is seeing through my eyes... Our bond... It still exists..._ As children, they'd been able to connect to each other, especially in times of distress. It was similar to his bond with Zuzu. Sometimes, they simply shared experiences. It comforted him in a way nothing else could have. Lido began to cry, something he hadn't done since turning evil. Some of the tears were from grief, but others were simply from the joy of feeling that bond again.

"Is he okay?" Pierce asked.

"Crying's a natural reaction to this," Zedd said. "I spent several days having a nervous breakdown after Sage saved me. He'll be alright."

"So it worked?"

"It worked," Amos confirmed.

Sage looked dizzy, but unharmed. "Okay," she said. "Time for a nap. That wasn't so bad, though. Zedd took a lot longer."

"Sage..." Lido said softly.

"Don't thank me," she said. "Just don't waste this. Get yourself together, and then get on the right side. If you do anything evil, I'll sever your tie to Caius and you and Zuzu will rapidly age and die."

Lido bowed his head. "I shall serve those I love... Daphne and Serafine. I shall protect them with all that I have."

"Ash is back, too," Sage said as she yawned. "He's Greg."

Lido was horrified. "I _attacked_ him..." He said.

"You weren't yourself and you didn't know. He'll forgive you."

"Apologize to him for me," Lido said to Pierce. "Please... Ash is gentle and kind, yet I threatened him... I made Zuzu attack him. I tried to hurt him..."

"Lido... We all do things we would _never_ do when our light is stolen," Zedd said. "I repeatedly tried to destroy Zordon and everything he held dear. I tortured people... The things I did to Aisha..." He shook his head.

Sage put a hand on Zedd's arm. "That wasn't your fault," she reminded him. "With the terms of Galaxia's spell, you had to reproduce with someone from her line in order for Taylor to happen. Since Aisha was supposed to be good and you were evil, consent was unlikely."

"And she went mad and turned evil."

"That had more to do with Liza's father and Zell than with you. Stop arguing with me. I'm tired."

"Of course. I'm sorry, Sage." Zedd looked at Lido. "Others will forgive you. The hard part is forgiving yourself."

Lido nodded, knowing Zedd was the only one who fully understood what he was dealing with.

"Zedd, you must get Sage somewhere she can rest," Amos said. "And it is past my Little Fish's bedtime."

"I do _not_ have a bedtime, Asshole," Pierce snapped at him.

"Shhh, Little Fish. You are still young. You need your rest, and this ritual drains everyone involved. I will take you home." He looked at Caius. "Stay with the Aviary, my friend. He needs someone to keep watch until the reversal has fully settled. He has much to process and should not be alone."

Caius nodded. "Of course," he said.

The others left. Lido became overwhelmed again. He sat against a tree, petting Zuzu's beak as he tried to get through the latest wave of emotion. It was going to be a long night.

 _ **ANDIE**_

She sat up in bed sobbing. She'd thought the vision of Lido was just a dream at first, until the connection had fully sealed. She realized she was actually seeing through his eyes and feeling his emotions. She pulled her knees to her chest and wept harder.

"Oh God, Lido... I'm so sorry... I'm _so_ sorry he did that to you," she whispered.

 _I'm sorry, Daphne,_ Lido thought. _I failed you... I failed you_ all... _I turned into a monster..._

"I forgive you," she said softly. She was overwhelmed by Daphne now, but she didn't care. Lido needed to know she didn't hate him. She couldn't possibly hate him, not after all he'd done for her through the years...

Darcy walked in without knocking. "I thought I heard sniffling... Bad dreams?" She asked.

"No... Maybe... I'm not sure how, but... I've been in Lido's head, Darce..." She had to struggle not to call her Sera. "He's not evil... It was Zell... He turned him, but someone saved him tonight... And he's devastated... I want to go to him. I just want to hold him and tell him it's okay."

"You want to hold him?" Darcy repeated. "That's not like you."

" _Daphne_ wants to hold him... To comfort him... But I'm not far behind. I feel his pain, Darcy... And all I want to do is make it go away."

Darcy climbed onto the bed and held her. "Let's start by making _you_ feel better."

"I'm such a mess... Why couldn't this be an Isobel problem? She's easy to handle."

"Since when?"

"Since the funeral in Amber Beach, but honestly, she was always the easier of the two. She's the low-maintenance past life. She doesn't send me into complete meltdowns. Isobel may have lost her parents and the love of her life, but she wasn't overly traumatized. She was strong, and relatively happy, even if she never got over Ivan."

Darcy raised an eyebrow at her. "You're starting to fall for him," she said matter-of-factly.

"What? No I'm-"

"Andie, you didn't hear yourself say his name... And you don't see the way your eyes look. You're into him."

Andie blushed. "Okay, maybe... Maybe a little bit... We got closer on that trip. He stopped putting on any acts and just... I saw the real Ivan, Darcy... The one he tries to hide behind the perfect knight."

"Are you saying he's _not_ a perfect knight?"

"Actually, he is... The knight is a huge part of who he is... But behind that is someone more vulnerable... A funny, smart, sometimes kind of awkward guy who has a lot of pain he hides behind a very big smile."

"A _handsome_ smile," Darcy teased her.

"Alright, fine... Ivan's attractive... But now I know he's more than that, and... I remember Isobel, Darcy. I remember loving Ivan... And maybe it's not just memories causing me to feel something, but it's so hard to tell."

"So give him a chance and see if the feelings are yours or just hers."

"I don't date."

"There's a first time for everything. Ivan's a good guy, Andie. I know he won't hurt you... And I want to see you happy."

"I don't need a guy to make me happy."

"Damn right you don't... But sometimes, it's nice to have someone anyway..."

"Like you and Pierce? "

"You noticed that?"

"You guys aren't as subtle as you think." She laughed. Darcy joined her. This helped calm Andie's nerves. Things would work out... She had to believe that. No other option was acceptable.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY.**_

 _ **INSU**_

Zedd was not nearly as intimidating as Insu had expected him to be. He gently examined her energy, trying to find a way to safely use it to make Allie real without harming Insu, but he wasn't having much luck.

"Maybe if she just focuses hard enough..." Hope wondered aloud. "What if she does it long-term and you just regenerate her energy to sustain her?"

"I tried it for an hour," Zedd said. "Allie is still a tulpa... An extremely powerful tulpa, but not truly her own being. Doctor Hope... The only other option is..." He let the sentence trail off.

"I have to die," Insu said bluntly, since Allie was currently out of earshot.

"It won't come to that," Hope argued. "I won't allow it to."

"If I kill myself, I can pour all of my power into Allie... I can sacrifice my life to give her one."

"There must be another way... You don't deserve to die," Zedd argued, but his eyes said he knew she was right.

"And Allie doesn't deserve to be completely vulnerable to the suggestions of someone who will hurt her," Insu said firmly. "I will not allow my sister to be subjected to that sort of abuse."

"Her friends can keep her safe."

"Not forever... Raff will find a way. Please... I have to protect her. I have to save her... She's my _sister._ I must give her this gift."

"We'll keep trying," Hope insisted. "Allie is safe for now... I know I have to send you back eventually or Raffitty will get suspicious, but you can protect yourself, Insu. Your power is extraordinary. You can create an army to keep yourself and Allie safe. He won't be able to hurt you again... Either of you."

Insu nodded, but she didn't believe she could do it. She'd never be able to take Raff on. He was too strong, and she owed him too much... Instead, she began planning for the worst. One way or another, Allie would survive this, even if it meant that Insu did not.

 _ **ANDIE**_

She felt uneasy but wasn't sure why. She was walking by the edge of the woods when she heard a voice call, "Andrea!"

Andie froze. Panic seized every inch of her body, but she took a deep breath and kept walking. She picked up her pace, refusing to look in the direction of the voice.

"Andrea, wait!" Her father said. He grabbed her arm.

Andie jerked away from him violently. "Don't touch me," she said sharply.

"Andrea, please, talk to me," her father said.

"No. Legally, I don't have to without a social worker present. Go away."

"You're my _daughter,_ Andrea! Give me a break and just hear me out."

"You lost the right to call me that when you tried to _kill_ me." She was shaking violently, but she kept her voice steady and cold.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that! I'm trying to be civilized-"

"I'm leaving. If you follow me, I'll call the police."

"You won't be leaving today, Andrea... I've come to recruit you to work with my friends."

"You don't _have_ friends... Just drinking buddies who rip you off when you're passed out." She shuddered, refusing to think about the other things his so-called friends had done while he was passed out drunk.

"Oh, I have friends, Andrea... Powerful ones."

"Joining a gang is a parole violation... And if you joined a cult, I'm not interested. Now leave me alone."

She tried to walk away. He grabbed her and painfully turned her toward him. Digging his nails into her shoulders, he laughed in her face. His smelled like beer and cigarettes and Andie had to fight off the flashback that nearly induced. _If I could morph, I could get out of this,_ she thought. She couldn't, though. Her father was just an asshole, not an Eltarian Rebel. She couldn't expose her secret to him. It was a rule.

Andie tried to focus on how their bodies were positioned. If she applied the right amount of force, she could hurt him and make him release her.

To her shock, her father reached into her pocket and grabbed her stone. _How could he have known?_ She wondered in horror. He flung it several feet away from them before saying, "Hail the Rebellion!"

Andie felt like all of the air had been sucked out of her lungs. "No..." She whispered. "That's impossible."

"Who do you think got me released from prison?" He asked with a laugh. "Join us, Andrea! The life they offer is worth it. All the beer, food, and prostitutes I could want... Whatever you want, they can get it for you... And my freedom, of course. All I have to do is deliver you to them. You're _finally_ worth something!"

Andie brought her foot down against his shin. He cursed and released her. She tried to reach her stone, but her father recovered quicker than he should have. Obviously, the Rebellion had enhanced him. He grabbed her and flung her against a tree with impossible force. Andie barely managed not to hit her head, but the rest of her body was in severe pain. Still, she fought as he tried to grab her.

"Join us, Andrea! Or I'll fucking _kill_ you," he said too calmly. He meant that literally.

Andie was out of options. She couldn't morph, but maybe the power of Spirit would work anyway? Maybe she could use that. _And do_ what, _Andie?_ Heal _him? What good is Spirit in a battle?_ She wondered. Still, she had to try _something_ or he was going to kill her.

 _I'm_ not _dying today,_ she told herself firmly. Declaring that had worked for her in the past. She closed her eyes as her father beat her with his fists, forcing herself to ignore the pain and focus on her element. _Element of Spirit... Powers of the Soul... Help me now. Help me fight. Give me the strength to survive this..._ She silently prayed.

 _Help is coming, Andie,_ a voice promised. She knew that voice... It was part of her.

 _Isobel?_ She asked in wonder.

 _Yes. Keep fighting. The Rangers will feel you soon enough. Until then, Ivan already does. He is on his way. Just fight, Andie. We can do this!_

Andie felt energy wrapping around her. Her father hit her head and she could feel blood dripping down her face, but she knew she couldn't stop. _Follow your instincts, Andie,_ Isobel said. _Form a Shield of Souls._

 _How? What is that?_ Andie asked.

 _Call on the Rangers who have perished over time... Their spirits shall assist you... And working together, you shall form a shield to protect you until it is safe._

Andie took a deep breath before shouting the words that were coming to her. "Lost Rangers, hear the cry of one of your own!" She felt them beside her almost instantly. More came every second until they stood around her, invisible but powerful. "Help me now! Rangers, Unite as One!" She felt rude making demands of dead Rangers she'd never met, so she politely added, "Please."

The spirits of the Rangers were happy to oblige. They came together, invisibly at first, until Andie saw swirls of rainbow surrounding her. Each soul had a specific color, and Andie knew these were the colors they'd worn in battle.

"What the fuck is that?" Her father demanded, backing away rapidly.

"My family," Andie said firmly. All of the emotions of the souls began hitting her at once. She was overwhelmed. It was too much... Too many teams, too many stories... She couldn't focus.

She felt several spirits slip free from the swirls. They came to her more closely, manifesting so she could see them. Each put a hand on Andie, and she could feel them.

"Focus on us," a woman in yellow said firmly.

"We're one team," a man in blue said.

"We fought together, and we died together," a man in red added.

"Hold on to our story," a woman in white and pink said.

"We can ground you," a man in black finished.

"Your entire team is dead?" Andie asked, the horror of that hitting her hard.

"Except for Merrick, but he's different," Red said.

"The core team all died in the battle for Tommy," Yellow added.

"And we'd do it again," White added.

"In a heartbeat," Blue agreed.

"You're one of them," Black mumbled.

"One of _who?"_ Andie asked.

"One of the ones they came looking for. Be careful... Don't trust the flowers!"

" _What_ flowers?"

"Danny was a florist," Yellow explained.

"It's more than that... You're in danger. I found the species by accident... That's why they killed me," Danny insisted.

"The people who had Tommy? Why would they kill you over flowers?" Andie asked.

"They didn't. It was an Eltarian. One of them specifically showed up just to kill me... Please, Pink Ranger..."

"Andie."

"Please, Andie... Don't trust them. They'll make you sick. You won't be able to fight. Promise me!"

Andie had no idea what was going on, but this Ranger was terrified enough to convince her. "Okay," she promised. "I won't trust the flowers."

She felt the shield start to fail. _You have to let them go, Andie,_ Isobel told her. _The shield can only take so much, especially with you being so new to this power. You must release them before you collapse._

"Thank you," Andie said. "Thank you _all._ I unbind this shield... I release you! Go in peace!"

The shield dropped almost instantly. The souls left, but Danny turned to look at her. "Remember..." He said before leaving with the rest of his fallen teammates.

Her father seemed to realize he had an opening. He charged at her. Andie tried to fight, but she was weak and dizzy from blood loss. Her father pinned her against a tree and held a blade to her throat.

"Dad... Please don't..." She whispered. "If you _ever_ loved me, _please_ don't do this. My friends and I can protect you from the Rebellion... Please just let me help you." It was strange to realize that she meant her words. Andie might not ever trust her father again. She had suffered several years of abuse at his hands... But at his core, her father was just a weak man with a lot of demons. Addiction might not excuse his behavior, but it explained it, and even if she never wanted to see him again, Andie couldn't just leave him in the middle of this mess... _Her_ mess. The Rebellion had obviously only brought him in because he was her father. He meant nothing to them, and they'd kill him the second he lost his usefulness. She couldn't let that happen no matter what he'd done to her... Not if there was even a chance that he had a shred of good in him.

Her father raised the knife. He stabbed her in the side and Andie got her answer. He would never change. He'd been aiming for her chest, but she'd dodged that. He stabbed her again and Andie knew she had exactly one option left.

Ducking away and diving, she finally grabbed her stone. "Stone Power! Rose Quartz! Activate!" She cried. She morphed, but it was unstable. She knew one strong hit from her father would knock her out of it. She was too weak.

Her father came at her again. They struggled, but she was losing too much blood, and her morph failed. She was certain she was going to die. That was when her father was ripped off of her.

 _ **IVAN**_

"How _dare_ you harm a lady?!" Ivan demanded. He was filled with a rage unlike any he'd felt before. Andie was bleeding severely, and Ivan knew exactly who this vile fiend was.

"She's my daughter, and this doesn't concern you," Andie's father said harshly. He tried to move toward Andie again, making Ivan snap. Ivan pulled out his sword and prepared to battle the monster.

His sword met the coward's weapon several times. This man was no warrior, but the power of his greed and the strength of the Rebellion fueled him. Ivan wasn't concerned. He knew he could take him down.

"Ivan!" Andie shouted.

"M'Lady?" Ivan replied.

"The Rebellion's here!"

Indeed they were. Ivan nodded, mentally preparing for the new additions. "Fear not, M'Lady!" He said grandly. " ' Tis nothing I cannot handle!" That might have been an exaggeration, but his beloved was bleeding out slowly. She needed reassurance that all was well, and he fully intended to make good on his word.

The battle intensified. Ivan quickly realized that he and Andie were surrounded. He worked his way closer to her. She was in bad shape. He was pretty sure she couldn't defend herself.

"Kill the knight!" Felina cried. "Do as I command, _Puppet!"_

"Lady, I ain't _nobody's_ puppet," Andie's father said.

Felina said, _"Dance."_ The next thing Ivan knew, the man was demonstrating a perfect Irish jig.

"I... Stop that!" Andie's father cried with alarm.

" _Kill him_ and don't _ever_ forget your place again."

He didn't argue. Instead, he pulled out a weapon unlike any Ivan had ever seen. "Like it?" He asked Ivan mockingly. "It's bigger than yours."

"The size of the weapon has little to do with the outcome of the battle," Ivan replied. "A _man_ wields his sword with skill and with honor, no matter what... Only a foolish boy focuses on the size."

"It's Eltarian... Some magical shit. I'll bet it could kill you with no real effort on my part." He lunged at Ivan, raising the blade to take off his head.

Ivan dodged the blow easily. "Thy arrogance shall be thy downfall," he proclaimed.

"Not before I cement my place... I"ll kill you _both."_ He raised his sword toward Andie.

Everything happened too quickly for Ivan to process it. He reacted to the sight of the sword perilously close to Andie's neck and thrust his own sword straight through her father's chest. Andie let out a scream as her father's blood splashed across her. Ivan stared at the monster he'd just slain and realized with horror that, for the first time in his life, he'd killed a man.

Sure, he'd gone into battle before. He'd wounded many men, and saved many others... But he'd never murdered someone before. Monsters were one thing, but this was a human, in the most technical sense. He'd murdered a man today.

As he caught a glimpse of a nearby monster's eyes, Ivan got lost in his own mind. Every death, every sacrifice, every single time he'd failed to save someone played through his mind on an endless loop. Young knights who were just like him, killed before many of them ever truly lived... Older knights who fought with honor and lost their lives... Power Rangers uniting because it was the right thing to do, only for many of them to perish... James... Shelby... And now, worst of all, this man... The father of his beloved... Had he deserved it? Perhaps, but... Ivan found no honor in murdering someone... It had been too easy. All he'd had to do was impale him upon his blade... The man had stood no chance.

"Ivan!" He heard a voice calling in the distance.

 _Andie..._ He thought. He wanted to reach her, but he couldn't... The memories started flashing through his head all over again.

He vaguely registered arrows shooting around him. He knew Andie was protecting him, but she shouldn't be... She was hurt... This could kill her... He had to snap out of it...

 _Joseph,_ his mind taunted him. _Remember him? He was your closest companion, and you watched them slice his head clean off his body! You were useless!_

 _No!_ Ivan silently screamed. _I tried to save him... I was too far away, but I tried! I tried to save them all!_

 _You failed,_ his mind replied. Ivan felt anguish wash over him as he became completely trapped in his own memories. He became lost in the darkness and knew in his heart he would never find his way out.

 _ **PIERCE**_

He'd been on the phone with Sage when he realized something was wrong. At first, he only knew that Andie was hurt, but soon, he sensed Ivan's panic. Sage told him to take his team and go and promised to send Amos to them and meet them there herself.

He got there as the rest of the team arrived. Chip and Vida were there as well. They were still outnumbered by Rebels. Apparently, they'd brought some friends back from Eltar.

"We're screwed," Chelsea said. "There's too many new people."

"What's wrong with Ivan?" Greg asked, noticing that the Knight was frozen in fear and seemed to be in a trance.

"It's got to be bad if my sister has to be the one protecting him," Darcy said.

"Look out!" Scott cried, knocking a Rebel back as he got too close to Pierce.

"Thanks," Pierce said. "Duck!" He swung at a Rebel who was ready to take Scott's head off.

"Guess we're even," Scott said with a laugh.

As Amos arrived, Pierce saw the look on his face and knew it was bad. "Hold them off, Pierce," Amos said. "I must assist Andie."

Pierce fought with all he had. His team did the same, and after several tough minutes, most of the Rebels fled.

"Andie!" Darcy cried. She ran toward her sister, kneeling beside her.

Andie wasn't moving. "Amos... Is she okay?" Pierce asked nervously.

"She fought bravely and quite fiercely tonight," Amos said. "With her wounds, it was too much for her. She lives, but I must heal her. The act of summoning her soul's weapon and firing off shots to protect Sir Ivan drained what little life she had left... She will survive, but she must rest."

"And Ivan?" Vida asked.

"Ivan looked into the eyes of the Tulpa called Reflector. He became trapped in his deepest pain. He needs time as well... But for now..." Amos waved a hand in front of Ivan's face.

Ivan snapped out of his trance. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. For a moment, he seemed confused. Then, he quickly recovered, wiping away the tears and standing up tall. "Andie," he said. "Where is she?"

"She is here," Amos said gently, motioning toward the very unconscious Pink Ranger.

Ivan said nothing as he scooped her up easily into his arms. Andie stirred slightly, resting her head on his chest. Somehow, Pierce knew she was grounding herself to Ivan's heartbeat.

Sage arrived to see everyone standing around. "Get somewhere safe," she said.

"What are you going to do?" Pierce asked.

"Cover up the fact that Ivan did this... I'll use a different weapon to disguise the wounds. This asshole wasn't exactly an upstanding citizen. No one will question him getting himself killed. They'll write it off as a deal gone wrong."

"Thank you, Lady Sage," Ivan said humbly.

"For you? Anytime. Just take care of Andie. I've got this." She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "All of you need to get out of here."

"We can go back to our place," Chip suggested.

"Not tonight... Amos, can you...?"

"I shall bring them to the Reservation. It is safe and no one can follow us there," Amos agreed. "Including the police. They need to go through our police force to come after anyone on our land." He smiled reassuringly at everyone. "You will enjoy the visit. I'll feed you my specialty."

"Which is what, exactly?" Pierce asked.

"A surprise, Little Fish!"

That didn't exactly reassure him, but he knew the Reservation was the safest place for them for now.

 _ **IVAN**_

He had opted not to eat. It wasn't that Amos had offered up a poor meal, but Ivan wasn't hungry. Instead, he stayed in a guest room with Andie and watched over her as she slept. Whatever Amos had done had spared her nightmares, a fact Ivan was grateful for.

After a couple of hours, Ivan felt her hand on his arm. "M'Lady..." He said softly. Would she hate him for what he had done? The thought broke his heart, but he faced her bravely anyway. He owed her that much after murdering her father.

To his great surprise, Andie sat up and wrapped herself in his arms. He realized with alarm that she was crying. "I am so sorry, M'Lady..." Ivan said.

"Don't apologize," she said. "You _saved_ me, Ivan. No one has ever saved me from him... I never had anyone to help me... I didn't have a decent family until Karen, Kyle, and Darcy took me in. They gave me _everything_ by being so kind and patient... But he got out of jail, and he was trying to rip me away from them, and I thought... I thought he was going to kill me for real this time... But you saved me..."

"You did most of the work yourself, Andie... You fought impressively hard. I could tell just from looking at you... And Amos told me how much magic you used trying to defend yourself and, ultimately, me. Had you not been able to hold the Rebellion off long enough for the other Rangers to arrive, I would have perished... So I believe I owe you my gratitude as well... I did not intend to kill him, Lady Andie... I pray you can forgive such an unspeakable act."

"I wanted to save him," she admitted, "but he was beyond saving, Ivan. Sometimes, a person just doesn't _want_ to be saved. There's no telling what he would have done after he killed me... What they would have used him for. You stopped him before that could happen."

"I could not let him harm you, M'Lady... I... I simply... I _had_ to save you." He nearly blurted out that he loved her, but he stopped himself. He'd promised not to push her, and he intended to stick to that.

"Ivan..." She sighed. "I remember, Ivan."

"You remember what, M'Lady?"

" _You._ You, Isobel, and everything in-between. I remember loving you... I remember losing you, and finding out I... _She..._ was pregnant the same day she lost you." She paused before adding, "I remember our son... He was so much like you, Ivan... You would have been proud of him."

Ivan felt a thousand emotions at once. He felt joy at the news of his son being a good man. He felt grief at never having had the chance to know him. He felt relief that Andie finally understood who she'd been to him. He also felt anguish as he thought about his beloved Isobel raising their son alone.

Andie looked deeper into his eyes before she said, "I was confused at first... But now, I know, Ivan... I _know_ what I feel, not just what Isobel feels... " She leaned in closer before shyly pressing her lips against his.

Ivan gasped, not having expected that. He was overwhelmed as their energies seemed to recognize each other. Finally, he was truly alive again. He had his beloved back... She might be Andie now, but her heart remained the same, and nothing felt as natural to him as kissing her did.

When Andie broke the kiss, she looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "That felt so... Familiar," she said. "Like I'd kissed you a hundred times and wanted to kiss you a hundred more... I don't get like that... I'm not really the making out type..." She seemed embarrassed. "I'm sorry. You and Isobel were obviously lovers, because you had a son... I want to be with you, Ivan, but... But I can't do that. Not yet. I can barely believe I just kissed you... Anything more intense would be way too much, and you probably don't want to put up with a girl who's not ready, but-"

She was rambling nervously. Ivan cupped her face in his hands lovingly and looked into her eyes. "I came here seeking my lost Isobel, and found you instead," he said. "You were Isobel, yes, but as I have come to know you, I realize that you are Andie now, not just in name, but in experiences... And I love you all the more, Lady Andie." He smiled at her sweetly before adding, "I would wait an eternity to become more physical if that was what you needed from me. Simply having you in my life is more than enough. Never question that." He paused. "Would you grant me another kiss, M'Lady? The choice, of course, is yours-"

Andie kissed him as he finished his sentence. His heart was filled with pure joy. For a moment, he remembered nothing of his pain and grief. "I love you..." He mumbled softly into her hair. He didn't think she heard him until she spoke.

"I love you, too," she whispered against his cheek. He felt tears in his eyes as he heard those words. He continued to hold her. If she noticed, she was polite enough not to mention his emotional state.

They were both physically and emotionally exhausted. Andie fell asleep in Ivan's arms, which was exactly where she belonged. They would go on fighting the forces of evil in the morning, but for this one night, the rest of the world didn't exist.


	16. Chapter 16

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated this fic. I ended up writing a battle that was too big to be kept to one chapter, and I didn't want to leave you guys with a cliffhanger, so I'm posting both chapters right now. Also, I was out of town for almost a week for Wizard World in Chicago, which meant I had no time to write. Anyway, I'm back. I hope you enjoy these two chapters!_

 **CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

 _ **CHELSEA**_

Running back and forth between Stone Hollow and Angel Grove daily was a great work-out, but Chelsea knew she needed to get Logan to come back home with her. He was doing much better, but he was still too ashamed to face his brother.

It had been two weeks since the attack on Eltar. Things were getting crazy in Stone Hollow. The new Rebels were attacking frequently. Lido was missing in action, although Andie insisted he was fine. Allie and Ingrid were still out of town, causing Raffitty to become increasingly aggressive in his attacks because he was convinced the Rangers had kidnapped his precious Tulpa Girl. Pierce and Darcy were becoming a more obvious couple every day. Andie and Ivan had apparently rekindled the romance of their past. Greg was spending almost as much time in Angel Grove as Chelsea was because he kept visiting Mena. Word had finally reached them that only one survivor had been pulled from the Counsel Building, and that was Mena's best friend Nessa, whose father was apparently a traitor. Eltar was starting to recover, but the survivors were still hiding on Earth until it was deemed absolutely safe for them to return. Andie and Darcy had played clueless when the police told them about Andie's father being killed in what they deemed "a drug deal gone wrong." He was dead and buried and, thankfully, Andie seemed to be coping with that better than one might expect. With all of this, Chelsea couldn't shake the feeling that something big was coming...

"We're going out today," she told Logan.

"Um... Alright. Where?" Logan asked a bit nervously.

"Shopping in Raven's Glen."

"That's an hour away... You know, for me," he teased her. Chelsea could probably run there in about fifteen minutes.

"It's closer to Stone Hollow... Baby steps. Besides, they have the coolest art store... I'm low on supplies."

"Okay," he agreed. Chelsea knew he was afraid to leave Angel Grove, but she sensed they were running out of time... Raffitty had separated the brothers for a reason, and Chelsea knew somehow that Pierce and Logan _had_ to be reunited soon or something horrible was going to happen.

They drove to the quaint town. Her parents had discovered it because their socialite friends had insisted the antique stores there were _super_ trendy and they absolutely _had_ to check them out, but Chelsea liked the place in spite of this. It wasn't the sort of busy urban place she usually enjoyed, but it almost felt like she was stepping into a painting every time she went. Raven's Glen was a place time had forgotten. Mom and Pop shops lined the streets. The people were friendly without being fake. There was a loyal community of artists who frequented the park in the center of the town that Chelsea had befriended when she first moved to California. She felt like she could be herself there without having to put on a show for anyone.

"It's beautiful here," Logan said as he parked his car.

"It really is," Chelsea agreed. She held his hand as they explored the town. She restocked her supplies before dropping her purchases in Logan's car and bringing him to her favorite cafe. They ordered their food and talked. Chelsea laughed, smiled, and reached across the table to hold his hand.

"Chelsea?" A male voice asked in surprise.

 _I have the worst luck ever,_ Chelsea thought. She looked up and saw her parents watching her with horror. "Oh... Hi, Guys," she said pleasantly. The only time her parents noticed her unless they wanted to show her off to their friends was when she did something that might be considered scandalous by their country club friends.

"What are you doing here?" Her father demanded.

"I needed art supplies," she said. "And I wanted to show my boyfriend around."

Her father's eye twitched at the word _boyfriend._ Chelsea half-expected steam to start coming out of his ears. Her mother looked completely disgusted. "Chelsea, this boy is _far_ too old for you!" She said disapprovingly.

"Logan's twenty-two. You've set me up with your friend' sons who were older than that," Chelsea pointed out. "It's okay, Mother. You can say what you mean. We both know you meant to say he's too _Black_ for me." She smiled at her mother sweetly.

Her mother made an indignant noise. "I... I never said..." She stuttered.

"Mom, you're a quiet racist, but you're _still_ a racist."

"I am _not_ racist! I have friends who are Black, Chelsea! Samantha and Winston are-"

"The token Black couple at your country club and the whitest Black people _ever._ That 'I have friends who are Black' line is so stereotypical I'm not even going to touch it. It's fine. You don't have to like Logan... _I_ do. And you can't say anything without people realizing the real reason you object. By the way, only taking an interest in my life when you find out I'm dating a Black guy doesn't count as parenting. Enjoy your lunch." She took Logan's hand and led him away, leaving her parents staring after them in shock.

Logan's expression mirrored that of her parents. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Did you _really_ tell your mom I was too Black for you?" He burst out laughing, which made Chelsea laugh, too.

"We all knew it's what she was thinking!"

"You're amazing," he said.

"That racist bullshit doesn't fly with me, and they don't get a say in who I date." She kissed him. Then, she approached a tougher subject. "Logan... It's time for you to come with me to Stone Hollow."

"I can't, Chelsea... What if I hurt someone?"

"You won't. If you were still a psychotic killing machine, you'd have slaughtered my parents. I might not have objected, either... But, you know, I would have had to stop you after that." She smirked at him.

Logan shook his head. "I know I'm in control now, but... Every time I saw my brother, I flew into unstoppable rages and tried to kill him. What if it happens again?"

"Then I'll stop you... But it won't happen, Logan. You're not Neptune anymore. Neptune is dead."

"Neptune is dead," he repeated softly. It was a mantra they'd been using for the last few days. It seemed to help him stay grounded.

Chelsea looked into his eyes. "You can do this, Logan... And you owe it to Pierce to try," she said.

Logan sighed before nodding. "Okay, but... But not alone. You have to be there to supervise."

"I'll play referee if it gets ugly. Darcy will probably be around, too. They've been spending a lot of time together. You'll be fine."

They began driving back to Angel Grove, just to pick up the few belongings he currently had and to tell Dr. Hope that he was ready to leave. Chelsea sent a quick warning ahead to Pierce.

 _Be prepared,_ it read. _Your brother's coming home._

 _ **PIERCE**_

He didn't know how to prepare for Frankie's return. For six years, Pierce had desperately wished to see his brother again. He'd dreamed that it was all a big mistake and Frankie was fine. He'd wanted nothing more, even though he had to stop letting himself believe it would ever happen. Now, he had no idea what was going to happen or what either of them would do once they were reunited.

In spite of this, Pierce tried to get ready. He decided his current residence wasn't neutral enough territory, so he did the only logical thing and suggested they meet in the woods, where no one would see them should things get out of hand. Then, he called Darcy. She was supposed to meet up with him anyway, and she didn't mind doing this instead of just hanging out.

Two hours later, he stood with Darcy in the woods. He sensed they were not alone and said, "You might as well come out and show yourself, you old asshole."

Amos stepped into view. "Hello to you, too, Little Fish," he said pleasantly. "And Darcy! You look lovely today, my fiery friend. Anyway, Little Fish, I thought you and your brother could use some support."

"How the hell did you-? Never mind. I should be used to you just knowing every detail of my life." Pierce rolled his eyes, but honestly, he was glad Amos was there.

A few minutes later, a car parked nearby. Pierce could feel them coming before he saw them. Chelsea appeared first, and right behind her was...

"Frankie..." Pierce whispered as six years of thinking his brother was dead hit him again. He had faced Frankie since finding out the truth, but his brother's face had been covered by the mask the Rebels wore. This was the first time in six years that Pierce was able to look into Frankie's eyes.

Suddenly, Pierce was ten years old again. He flung his arms around Frankie's neck and started sobbing, unable to control himself. He could hate himself for that later. Right now, all that mattered was that he was back with his brother.

Frankie was crying, too. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered as he held Pierce, trying to soothe him like he had when they were younger.

"No... No, _I'm_ sorry!" Pierce replied.

"I couldn't save you!" They said in unison.

"I almost drowned... Amos pulled me out of the water, but I lost consciousness for two days and by the time I woke up, you were gone... I wanted to save you," Pierce said.

"I was trying to protect you... I couldn't keep dealing with what was happening at home, but I wasn't going to leave you there... I would _never_ have left you alone with him, Pierce... I'm _so_ sorry," Frankie said.

"It's my fault... It should have been me they took..."

"It's _my_ fault you got hurt... If I hadn't tried to run away..."

"You were trying to protect me. I just wish I could have saved you from Raffitty and Company."

"Stop. You're not to blame. I'm the oldest-"

"But I-"

"It's all my-"

"Does anyone have the number of a good shrink?" Chelsea asked lightly, effectively shutting them both up.

"Neither of you should be apologizing," Darcy said firmly. "Your father is to blame for his choices and the Rebellion is to blame for what happened to Frankie."

"Logan," Chelsea corrected her.

"You're going by your middle name?" Pierce asked as he tried to pull himself together.

"Yeah... When Chelsea asked my name, Logan was the first one I thought of... And I like it. I'm not Neptune... Neptune is dead... But I can't go back to being Frankie, either... Frankie never made it out of the water that day."

Pierce fought back fresh tears. The words might be harsh, but he understood. He hadn't been the same person after that day either. "Fra... _Logan._ I don't care what you're calling yourself as long as you're _safe,"_ he said.

Logan... He'd get used to calling him that somehow... Logan touched his arm gently. That was when sparks began flying. Pierce and his brother jumped apart.

"Oh, good!" Amos said cheerfully. "It's already starting. That's why I needed to be here, by the way, Little Fish."

"More info, you crazy old man," Pierce said. "We can't all read your mind to figure out what the fuck you're talking about."

"The sparks, of course! That's the start of the powers coming out... The magic is reborn!"

"What powers? I don't have any magic," Logan said.

"You do, my boy! Raffitty most likely had Felina bind it, but reconnecting with your brother was all it took to unlock your abilities! The prophecy shall be realized!"

"Prophecy? Pierce... Who _is_ this guy?"

"An asshole," Pierce said. "But he knows his shit. He's saved my life a few times now, so I guess I'm obligated to put up with him."

"Come here," Amos said. "Let's see what happens..." He grabbed them both and touched their hands together.

At first, nothing happened. Then, rather suddenly, lights and shadows began dancing together, creating a flow of energy so powerful, the others could clearly see it. Images appeared before their eyes... Animals, mystical and mundane, ran through the woods in excitement. Flames popped up around them, dancing on a river of water, somehow working in perfect harmony. As a rabbit made of pure light hopped over to them and sniffed at their feet, Pierce and Logan broke their hands apart. Everything returned to normal.

"Okay... I'm just gonna voice what we're all thinking," Chelsea said. "What the actual _fuck_ was _that?"_

"The power of the brothers, uniting," Amos said.

"So Pierce plus Logan equals LSD?"

Darcy frowned. "It's not an acid trip," she said. "It's the uniting of two energies that are complete balances to each other... Their magic is exceptionally strong, and so is their connection... And this is _bad."_

"Bad? It was freaking _awesome,_ Darcy! Do it again, guys!"

"I've _seen_ it before, Chelsea," Darcy said.

"Where?" Pierce asked, concerned by her reaction.

"In my nightmares." She took a deep breath. "The only other set of brothers to display this kind of magic together weren't from here... They were from Eltar. It was Zell... Zell had a brother."

"You're telling me there's _two_ of him?"

"No... Because his brother isn't around anymore... And I think Zell _killed_ him."

Chelsea stared at her. "What?" She asked.

"I don't know how I know... But I think that's part of what Serafine and Ash figured out, and it led to everything else. I have to look into it more. Greg's got Ash's message... Maybe that will tell us the whole story. The point is, until we know more, you guys need to be careful. This is dangerous. If Zell was willing to kill his own brother over this, I don't want to know what he'll do to you."

"Zell is a maniac," Logan said. "The one thing Raff drilled into my head about him was never to trust him. He makes pretty promises, but he always betrays you in the end."

"Is Raff afraid of him?" Chelsea asked.

"I think so. Felina, on the other hand, worships the ground he walks on. She'd do _anything_ for him. She wants to be his Number One again. She keeps trying to convince the Rebels to work with him, but Raff refuses. He knows it would be suicide. Zell's a powerful ally, but a deadly enemy, and the line blurs too easily for Raff's liking. I think Garron wants to work with Zell, and Zydia goes where the power is, but Captain Smith has enough sense to know better."

"Who are they? The new people?" Pierce asked.

"Some of them. Garron's the head of the Nevada Rebellion. He's older than Raff and is one of the only original members of the Rebellion left. He's really dangerous when he wants to be. Zydia's a bloodthirsty nut-bag. She was the head of Amber Beach, but-"

"The assholes who attacked my sister and Ivan?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah. Her lackeys were killed on Eltar, but she survived. Zydia's tough. She also nearly makes Felina look civilized compared to her bitchiness. She likes to manipulate discarded monsters who end up on Onyx to do her bidding."

"And the other guy?" Pierce asked.

"Captain Smith is in charge of New York and New Jersey. He's not as bad as the others. He may do some questionable things, but at his core, he's a good man. He and Raff go way back. They're best friends, but they run things very differently. I spent some time with them before..." Logan hesitated.

"What is it?" Pierce asked.

"Before we attacked Eltar... I... I insisted Sophie let me leave, and I was suddenly in New York with orders in my mind that it was time... Captain Smith's people picked me up and took care of me before bringing me into battle. Before I... I..." His voice cracked and he refused to look at any of them.

"It's not your fault, Logan," Pierce said. It was so strange to call his brother that, but he could tell he needed to claim this new identity.

"I hate myself... I hate what they turned me into... What I did..."

"I know... But you're in control now," Pierce said, looking to Chelsea for confirmation. She nodded. "You'll never have to do those things again."

Logan nodded, taking a deep breath. "My point is, Captain Smith is kind to his people. He genuinely cares for them. I don't think he's using them for personal gain at all... They have a mutual respect, a family bond. It's not like that with Raff... He hates Felina with a passion. He beats the hell out of Insu if she doesn't do exactly what he wants. He's good to Lido, but that's because Lido's more powerful than any of us and he knows if he ever pisses him off enough, the Aviary can destroy us all. He's using Tegus for his technological skills and he exploits his grief over his dead wife. That keeps Tegus loyal, and it gives Raff access to Van... Van's a really good kid, but his dad raised him to be a perfect soldier."

"Until he met Scott and all bets were off," Chelsea said.

"And if he ever finds that out, Van is as good as dead."

Amos tensed. "We must go somewhere safer. My shield will weaken soon, and Zell must _not_ be allowed to detect you boys," he said. "Darcy is correct. There is no telling what he will do to you. I must train you... Make you stronger, help you gain control... Only then can you face him."

"Where will that be safe?" Logan asked .

"The Reservation," Pierce guessed.

"Right you are, Little Fish! Come. We must get to work. You boys are not safe." Amos paused. "Speeding Cheetah and my Fiery One, you may come as well if you wish." Amos led the way. Pierce stood between Darcy and his brother and reality began to set in.

 _He's alive,_ Pierce thought. _He's really here... This is actually happening._ For the first time in a long time, Pierce allowed himself to hope that life would not completely suck for eternity.

 _ **NESSA**_

Her father's execution had been that afternoon. Nessa had refused to go see him to say goodbye. There were no words that would magically make this okay. She loved her father, but he'd gotten several people killed, including her family and the children on the trip... Nessa wasn't ready to forgive him for that. This didn't mean, however, that she wanted to watch them cut off his head.

Instead, she'd spent the afternoon with Troy, looking over a stunning lake and trying to process things. She felt significantly better once it was over. Waiting had been the hardest part. Now, perhaps, she could begin to move on.

"So, Anise is quite popular with the people," she commented casually.

"Yeah. Zordon was very proud when they chose her to be the next Prime Minister," Troy replied. "I mean, I think it will be hard for him to be on Earth with her so far away, but he's proud of her... And he's ready to go back."

"Are _you?"_

"I miss my mom."

"But the sadness in your eyes... Earth put it there."

"I lost two members of my team... I failed them. It's been very hard to deal with. I-"

"Get over it."

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't fail them, Troy. You saved Zordon. You protected the innocent. You did your job. You lost them, and it sucks, but what good will beating yourself up do? I lost my baby brother, my aunt, my mom, and officially as of today, my father. I am entirely alone in this world, but do you see me crying? Locking myself up and breaking? Blaming myself for their deaths? Hell no! So get over yourself, Troy. Seriously. Sometimes, bad shit just happens, but you're still here. Crying and freaking out and debating killing yourself are a shitty way to pay your friends back for giving their lives for your collective cause."

He stared at her. "I... I never said I was suicidal..."

"You didn't have to. It was obvious. Talk to Gia sometime. The poor girl's been worried sick about you. Now, will you move on?"

"But they were my team and I-"

Nessa gently whacked his arm. "I'm going to smack you every single time you feel sorry for yourself until you stop, " she said with a laugh. "Grieve their loss, Troy... But live your life to honor them. Otherwise, you're just emo, and emo leads to... Smack!" She whacked him again.

He laughed. "I'm sorry. You lost _everything._ If you can keep going and still be pretty upbeat and functional, I have no excuse... But no one's called me on how bad I've been until now. Not really. They always back off and let me get lost in the pain."

"That's not how I operate." She smiled at him. "Today was a shit day. Let's go clubbing!"

"Clubbing?" Troy repeated. "Are you serious?"

"Did you think Earth was the only planet that had dance clubs? Come on. It'll be fun. We can bring Gia."

Nessa practically dragged Troy back to the others. "Gia, want to go to an Eltarian nightclub?" Nessa asked her without preamble.

"Hell _yeah_ I do!" Gia replied. Then, she paused and looked at Zordon. "I mean... Is that okay? Do you guys need me?"

"Go on, Gia. The three of you have certainly earned a night off to relax," Zordon replied.

"I'll bring my communicator, and you can call us the second anything happens," Gia promised. She was bouncing off the walls, but stopped as she said, "Wait... I didn't exactly pack club clothes for this trip."

Nessa grinned. "Don't worry, Guys. I've got you covered," she promised.

An hour later, they were dressed to kill. Nessa had bought outfits for all three of them. "We look amazing," she declared.

"I could get used to Eltarian fashion," Gia said with approval.

Troy didn't say anything. Nessa studied him and said, "Look how sexy your team leader looks. These clothes are so... Form-fitting."

Troy blushed and Gia joined in on the teasing. "Yeah, Troy... Jake might have some competition," she said. "I mean, look at those _muscles!"_

"Look at that _ass,"_ Nessa added.

Troy looked like he was about to run screaming. Nessa burst out laughing. "He can handle thousands of monsters attacking a poor, defenseless town without so much as flinching, but mention he's got a cute butt and he's _done!"_ She said as she laughed even harder.

"Well, he's a Red Ranger... Clearly, his face is just trying to master every single shade of red that's out there!" Gia said with laughter of her own.

"Are you guys done?" Troy asked. He sounded annoyed, but his face betrayed his own amusement. "I believe we have somewhere to be?"

Nessa smiled at him sweetly. "It's good for you not to take everything so seriously all the time," she said. "And you've got a brilliant smile. I'd like to see it more often. Come on, guys. The club is this way."

They spent their time dancing, laughing, and trying to forget the traumas of their pasts. Gia showed off her amazing dancing skills with Nessa for a bit while Troy, the shy wallflower, watched from a safe distance. Finally, Nessa dragged him onto the dance floor herself. After a couple of minutes, he started to loosen up.

Near the end of the night, Troy stunned Nessa by leaning down and kissing her. He tried to break it off quickly, but Nessa pulled him back, taking control. Eventually, he stopped holding back and Nessa realized how much she was enjoying kissing him.

" _Finally!"_ Gia shouted. They stopped kissing to look at her. "What? You guys have had a ton of romantic tension between you since you met. It's about _time_ you do something about it! Carry on!" She waved at them before walking away with a huge smile on her face.

"Sorry about her," Troy said awkwardly.

"Gia's great. Don't worry about it," Nessa said with a laugh. "Besides, she's right." She kissed him again.

"Nessa... I don't know what will happen if we keep this up... I mean, you know I have to leave soon-"

"It's a _kiss,_ Troy, not a marriage proposal," Nessa teased him. "Besides... I think I want to go to Earth with you all."

"What?"

"I literally lost everything, Troy. There is nothing left for me on Eltar, and the stigma of being a traitor's daughter is going to be impossible to escape. Earth has Mena... And _you..._ And it's a place where I might be able to get a fresh start and live a relatively normal life."

Troy took her hand in his. Nessa wasn't even sure he realized he'd done it. "I get it," he said. He looked into her eyes. "And I'd really like to have you there with me," he added shyly.

Nessa was happy he had agreed, but she'd have done it either way. She meant what she said. There was no reason for her to remain on Eltar anymore. Moving to Earth might be the only way she'd find happiness again. She might not dwell on her grief, but being surrounded by constant reminders that her family was gone was a bit much for her to handle. This was the right path. She knew that in her heart.

"We're going to have a lot of fun, Troy," she promised him. He smiled at her and she felt better. She could _definitely_ get used to looking at that smile every day. When he turned around to check on Gia, Nessa spanked him. He jumped and blushed. Nessa laughed and repeated, "A _lot_ of fun."

 _ **GREG**_

He sat with Mena, Darcy, and Andie. They were going over everything Greg had found on Eltar and rereading his message. "The book of art..." Mena said. "I am so terribly foolish! Of _course!"_

"What is it, Mena?" Greg asked.

"Do you have my grandfather's art book?"

Greg grabbed it. "Of course I do. Why?"

"Is it not obvious? This was what the br- _Ash_ figured out! My f... My father... He told me I am related to Zordon. He was his cousin... I assumed they were second or third cousins, but if the Great Wizard had a brother... It makes sense! Zell is my grandfather's brother!"

"She's right," Darcy said softly.

"How do you know?" Greg asked.

"Because I see the name on the art, Greg... Elgan... And..." Darcy was trembling. Suddenly, Greg could see her control slipping away. "He was a good man!" She declared in a voice that was a bit different from her own. "Elgan took a liking to me. He respected the ways in which I used my magic and was in awe of the level of magic I possessed. He was kind to me... We grew very close... It was clear I would marry Zell one day, and Elgan accepted me as family. I even attended Elgan's wedding, and was there the day his son was born. The brothers were close... Their parents died together, in their sleep, when Zell was thirteen and Elgan was seven. Zell described it as tragic but very romantic. He raised Elgan himself after that, and they were extremely loyal to each other. Then, one day, Elgan was just... Gone. The authorities said it was a tragic accident, but... It did not feel right. I became suspicious, and I began looking into things. I realized a high number of people with strong ties to Zell ended up dead, and I began to think something impossible... I wondered if my lover... The man everyone adored and worshiped and trusted unconditionally... Was actually evil."

"Darcy?" Greg asked softly.

She turned to him, her eyes filled with love and sadness. "No, my brother... Not quite," Serafine replied. "I turned to you to help me prove the impossible truth... I knew no one would believe me, but _you_ did. You always did. There was no one else I could trust with my theories. Daphne and Lido were still too young. Besides, Brother... You were _always_ by my side. You were even born exactly one year after me. We shared a bond normally only seen in twins, and you were the only one that I knew would believe me."

Ash overwhelmed Greg. He began to cry. He allowed Serafine to wrap him in her arms. "I am so sorry," he whispered. It was the first thing Ash had said since the day Serafine was killed. "I tried to save you... The paralysis spell was too strong. I could not move. I could not even look away... He made me watch as he..." His voice cracked and the weight of his grief knocked him to his knees.

"Greg!" Mena cried.

"Oh, Ash..." Serafine said sadly, kneeling beside him. "You are not to blame... That _monster_ is. Shhhh now... I love you, Ash. Please do not weep."

Andie sat beside them. She pulled them both into her arms. "I know it's hard, guys," she said, "but try to hold on to the present. Darcy, Greg... You have to be the ones in control. And I'm a hypocrite because I have not one, but _two_ past lives who take control away from me, but that's why I know how important it is to hold on to your current selves. Please... Just try to breathe through this and remember who we've all become."

Greg felt his body calming down as Ash backed off a bit. "Thanks, Andie," he said softly.

"Darcy... Are you... _You?"_ Mena asked.

"Not quite, Mena of Eltar, Daughter of Rey, Granddaughter of Elgan," Serafine replied. "This involves you as well, so please stay."

"Does the Great Wizard know about me?" Mena asked nervously.

"He has known about you since before you existed. He is truly that powerful... But the story you know is only half of the truth. You deserve to know why your grandfather was murdered by his own brother."

Mena was obviously hooked. Greg was, too, and Andie was paying careful attention to Serafine's words.

"Tell us, Sera," Andie said softly. "Please."

Serafine looked at her with adoration and deep sorrow in her eyes. "Certainly, Little Sister," she said fondly. "The true Prophecy of the Brothers was hidden... Zell only shared half of it with the universe. Ash and I discovered the full prophecy."

Greg nodded. "I found it in the sketchbook," he said. "I just didn't know what it meant." He pulled it out and began to read it aloud. _"Two brothers… One light, one dark… Neither what they appear. One shall bring about the other's demise. Divided, one shall fall and seal the fate of the other. When the cosmos are right, the cycle shall repeat. Two brothers… One light, one dark… Neither what is expected. United, they shall be undefeatable. Divided, neither shall survive."_

"The second part was the only part any of us ever learned," Mena said. "This changes things... What does it mean? What could the Great Wizard and my grandfather have done if they worked together?"

 _"Anything,"_ Serafine replied. "But Zell desired to be the strongest being in the universe. He would do anything to accomplish this... Including murdering his little brother, the boy he himself had raised, just so he could control _all_ of the power and not have anyone to balance and potentially stop him. He thought he could keep the power for himself if he was the only one alive to possess it. However, even the so-called Great Zell was not powerful enough for that. The universe could never allow him to control it all, so while he did get stronger, he could never access the full power. Part of it remains locked away. It is meant to be wielded by two people... And now, the powers have appeared in a second set of brothers. They shall be unstoppable no matter which side they fight on, so long as they are together. The darker brother can be tempted to turn evil, but the one who possesses the light cannot be corrupted. If they have each other, they will choose to use the powers for Good in the end... However, if Zell learns of their fate, he will most certainly try to eliminate them. The best outcome would be for Zell to use the brothers to finally control the powers himself by controlling them. If he cannot do that, he will destroy them, just as he destroyed his own brother. Your friend is not safe. He must be protected... _Please_ protect him. My current self is rather fond of the boy, and she has far better taste in men than I do." Serafine suddenly vanished. Darcy slumped forward. Andie steadied her.

"Are you okay?" Andie asked.

"I think so," Darcy replied, but she didn't look so sure.

Greg touched her arm gently. "We have to talk to Pierce," he said.

Darcy nodded. "I know. Let's head back and talk to him and Logan."

Mena trembled slightly at the mention of Logan. "He's not Neptune anymore," Greg reminded her gently. "The Rebellion brainwashed him and programmed him to do what he did. He feels horrible about it."

"I know," Mena said. "But he still murdered my father... And he was one of the most infamous assassins the Rebellion had. I can't bring myself to trust him yet."

"Trust has to be earned... Just don't be scared, okay? I won't let anyone hurt you, no matter who they are."

Mena smiled at him. "You are a kind boy, Greg. You shall never know what your existence means to me. I am very glad we met."

"Because I sneezed?" He joked.

"Exactly." She kissed his cheek. "Go home. Warn the brothers. And please... _Please_ be safe."

"We will be. I'll see you soon."

They left together. Greg had figured out that if he held someone's hand, he could teleport them with him, so he held Andie and Darcy's hands as he focused on going home.

"She likes you," Darcy said as they arrived safely.

"Of course she does," Greg said. "We became close friends on Eltar."

"You're so adorably clueless about girls, Greg." Darcy grinned at him. "Mena's crushing on you. _Hard."_

"What?" Greg cried in surprise. He felt his cheeks burning. "No way... Mena's great. Why would she like someone like me? Girls don't like guys like me."

"You're a nice guy, Greg," Andie said. "Maybe Mena's just smart enough to see how lucky she'd be to have you."

"You guys are nuts..."

"You like her, too," Darcy realized. "You should tell her, Greg. Life's too short."

"She just lost her father. She doesn't need me to complicate our friendship by admitting that I like her."

Andie smiled. "So we're right then," she said. "Trust me, Greg... It's better to be honest. I nearly lost Ivan... _Again..._ Before I could tell him how I felt about him. There is no time like the present."

Greg had no idea how to tell a girl he liked her. He'd never even had a crush before, and what he felt for Mena was stronger than some passing attraction. He didn't really understand things like romance. "We have more important things to worry about," he insisted. He was embarrassed to be the focus of this conversation. Thankfully, the girls let it go. They had to focus on Pierce and Logan and warn them before it was too late.

 _ **RAFFITTY**_

He was nervous. "Raffitty, something must be done," Garron said firmly. "Neptune has been reunited with his brother, the Green Ranger. Allie and Vancello both refuse to come home. And now, Insu has gone missing!"

"I have worse news," Felina said. "It would appear that Lido has defected to the other side."

"What? Impossible!" Raffitty said. "Lido cannot defect... He was _turned!"_

"I am still connected to Zell, Raff. He's furious because someone broke his connection to Lido... The meddling Mystic, no doubt. Regardless, Lido has left us."

Raffitty wanted to argue, but he could feel the truth in her words. His very first recruit had abandoned them. The teenagers had gone on strike. The prophecy he'd tried to stop by taking Neptune was happening anyway... And now, Insu, his most powerful weapon, his adopted child, was missing. Everything was falling apart.

"What should we do?" Raffitty asked Garron.

Garron smiled. "I have an idea," he said.

Raffitty knew that look. He nodded. "Let's hear it."

"The Rangers are mere children, and children need their parents. If we threaten those they love, they will surrender to us willingly."

Felina rolled her eyes. " _Please_ tell me you are not borrowing the failed schemes of the likes of Lord Zedd," she said. "Either he or his wife tried that on the original Rangers, and it failed miserably."

"My plan is not to kidnap their parents, Felina," Garron said. "I intend to slaughter them in front of their children if the Rangers resist."

Felina nodded with approval. "I _do_ love a good slaughter."

"Now, logistics... The Red and Pink Rangers are sisters, correct? Two for one!"

"Pink is just their foster child," Felina clarified. "Her own parents are both dead... The father recently, as you know. I do believe she is quite fond of Red's parents, however."

"Excellent. Felina, you and I will handle them. I want to bring the team leader down myself, and I have noticed your dislike of the Pink one. Raffitty, you and Tegus can go after the Black Ranger's family."

"It is only his father," Tegus said as he joined them. "The boy's mother killed herself when he was barely a toddler. You'll have no luck with the others. Yellow doesn't seem to be especially close with her parents. Green's father is facing charges of abuse and his mother has been deemed negligent. He currently lives with the team's mentor, her boyfriend, and the Knight. He also seems to spend a lot of time with the old Mystic. As for the Blue Ranger... Well, if Lido's report was correct, he is protected by Lady Eleanor and Sir Matthew of Eltar. We cannot touch them. It would be suicide."

"If we get Red, the others will come. We'll get to as many of them as we can, but the rest will come to us," Garron said confidently.

Raffitty nodded. It was a fairly solid plan. "Alright," he said. "Let us begin."

 _ **TEGUS**_

He was not thrilled with this plan. It was risky. The attack on Eltar had been bad enough, and his son was refusing to speak to him because of it. What if this went wrong, too?

Still, as they arrived at the home of the Black Ranger, he forced himself to move forward. It was not his place to question Raffitty's strategy. They rang the doorbell, a bold move.

The man who answered the door greeted them pleasantly enough. "Is there something I can do for you gentlemen?" He asked.

"We need to speak with you about something very important, Sir," Tegus replied.

The man looked them over curiously before saying, "I've already found God, but have a wonderful day."

He was about to close the door when Raffitty shoved his foot in the way. "We are not here to convert you," he said harshly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! With your friend's suit, I assumed you were Jehovah's Witnesses. So, what is this about?"

"Your son."

The man stiffened. He seemed to sense there was something off about Raffitty and Tegus. "What's going on?" He asked, his pleasant attitude gone.

"We need to speak with him," Tegus said. "Is he home?"

"No, I'm afraid he's not."

"Pity," Raffitty said. "Would you please deliver a message to him?"

"That depends on the message."

"Of course. Tell him..." Raffitty punched the man in the gut, causing him to double over in pain. "That the Rebellion is looking for him."

"What do you want with my son?" The man demanded as Raffitty began attacking him more aggressively.

"Your son is a Power Ranger. Didn't you know?" Raffitty laughed as he continued to attack the stunned man.

"Raff, slow down. He's human" Tegus said. "He can only take so much."

"Who cares? Killing him delivers the same message. Give me a blade, Tegus."

Tegus reluctantly did as he'd been ordered. He watched Raffitty slice up the man. "Tell us where your boy is," Raffitty demanded.

" _Never,"_ the man said.

"Give him up and I shall spare your life."

"There is no way in _hell_ I'm letting you hurt my son!" The man was severely wounded but still fighting. Tegus understood. A good father would do _anything_ to protect his son.

 _I have to make things up to Vancello,_ he thought. He loved his son. He was all he had left in the Universe... But the Rebellion was starting to come between them. He couldn't lose Vancello. He had to find a middle ground between loyalty to the Rebellion and loyalty to his son.

"Shut up!" Raffitty spat at the man. He slapped him across the face. "You are lying! You will sell him out to save yourself! If it's a choice-"

"I will _always_ choose my son," the man said firmly.

Raffitty became irrationally enraged by this. He put the blade to the man's throat. "Family is a lie! You do not love him more than you love your own life!" He insisted.

"Raff-" Tegus began.

"He's pathetic! I know he will give in and betray the boy in the end!"

"Raffitty, this man is _not_ your father," Tegus said urgently. "Do not confuse the two."

Raffitty shook his head. "If he will not cooperate, he is of more value to us dead than alive," he said. Before Tegus could stop him, he slit the man's throat. Then he tossed him aside as he began to bleed out slowly. The wound wasn't deep enough to kill him outright, but he wouldn't last long. Raffitty grabbed Tegus by the arm and dragged him away, leaving the man to die alone.

 _ **SCOTT**_

He was in Van's car when he arrived home. The front door was open. Scott stood, but Van grabbed his arm. "Something's wrong," he said. "Let me go first. I feel Raffitty here... And my father."

"Then you shouldn't go first. They'll flip if they catch you with me," Scott said. "Stay here. I'll be okay." He pulled out his Stone, just in case. Then, he headed toward the house. What he saw made him freeze. There was a trail of blood leading inside.

"Dad!" Scott shouted, running into the house. "Dad, where are-?" He froze when he saw his father lying in a pool of blood in the hallway. He wasn't moving. "Dad! Dad, oh my God... Dad, please... Please don't be..."

Van came running inside at the sound of Scott's screams. "What's wrong?" He asked. Then, he saw the reason for Scott's panic.

Scott knelt before his father. He fought back tears as he desperately checked for a pulse. "Please..." He whispered. " _Please,_ Dad..."

"Scott... He's breathing," Van said with obvious relief. "Barely, but he is. Let me try to help."

"We need an ambulance!"

"There's no time for that." Van placed his hands over Scott's father.

"Van, you said your primary talent isn't healing-"

"It's not... But we're out of time, Scott. You already lost your mom. I won't let you lose your father, too." Van took a deep breath. "Come ground me. Don't let go of my hand."

Scott took Van's left hand while Van used the right one to try to save his father's life. Slowly, the bleeding stopped and his wounds began to heal. After several tense minutes, his father was left with bruises and a couple of minor cuts, but the potentially fatal wounds had vanished.

"He's going to be fine," Van said weakly.

"Thank you..." Scott whispered. He kissed Van quickly before looking back at his father. Then, he heard a thud.

"Van!" Scott cried, seeing that his boyfriend had fainted. He carefully moved Van to the couch, hoping he would be alright. He'd seen Andie faint from using too much of her healing magic and she was usually fine after she got some rest. Hopefully, the same would be true for Van.

His father groaned and began sitting up. Scott rushed to his side. "Dad! Oh God... Oh my God..." Scott said. He took several deep breaths as tears finally started to fall from his eyes. "Take it slow," he said to his father as he tried to calm down. "You're okay, Dad... You're safe now... I love you..."

His father gently pat him on the back. "I'm okay," he said weakly. "Calm down, Scott. Everything's okay."

"This is my fault," Scott said. "The people who did this to you were after me because... Because..." Scott struggled to think up a logical explanation to give his father that wouldn't out his secret identity.

"Because you are a Power Ranger," his father finished for him.

Scott stared at him in shock. "Dad... I can explain."

"They told me," his father said.

"I'm so sorry, Dad-"

"Don't you _dare_ apologize. Power Rangers protect this world from things most of us can't even imagine. I am _proud_ of you, Scott."

"But they tried to kill you because of me! There's no other reason they would have."

"They tried to kill me because they are _evil,_ Scott. This was their choice. You didn't cause it."

"I... I thought I lost you..."

His father offered up a weak smile. "I'm tougher than I look." He paused. "I am curious, though... How am I partially healed?"

"Van. He's got powers, Dad."

"Is he a Ranger, too?"

"No... Van is half-Eltarian... The ones who attacked you are Rebels from Eltar. Van's not like them, but his dad... He sensed his dad here. I'm so sorry, Dad..."

"Stop. I'm okay, Scott. The only thing that matters is that you are, too. Where is Van now? I'd like to thank him."

"Van's a little unconscious at the moment. Healing you took a lot out of him. He usually sticks to healing smaller wounds than what you had."

His father nodded. "I need to shower... I don't like being covered in my blood. Keep the front door locked, and when I'm done, you can tell me everything... The whole truth... You can help me make dinner, too. Van is staying. Hopefully he'll be awake by then. We'll get this all sorted out. Okay?"

Scott nodded, but before his father could walk away from him, he flung his arms around him. "I love you, Dad," he whispered.

"I love you, too," his father replied. He indulged Scott with the hug for a minute before finally going upstairs.

Scott sat down beside Van and pulled out his cell phone, holding it with one hand and holding Van's hand with the other. "Darcy, it's me," he said as she picked up. "Our parents are in danger. Raffitty and Van's dad attacked my father... If Van hadn't healed him, he'd be... He'd... I'd be an orphan," he finally got out.

"Holy shit..." Darcy replied. "Is he alright? Are _you?"_

"He's okay now... Van's out cold, though. And as for me? No, I'm absolutely _not_ okay, but my dad is, so I'll deal. Are you home? Are your parents with you?"

"I'm home," Darcy confirmed. "They're here. Everything's fine, but I'll keep an eye out. I'll call Pierce, Chelsea, and Greg and warn them, too. Andie should be back here soon. Be careful. Stay with Van and take care of him and your dad. I'll let Vida know what's going on and we'll take it from there."

Scott nodded. "Okay. Be safe, Darce."

"You, too."

They hung up. Scott looked at Van and whispered, "Everything's going to be okay." He kissed his forehead and tried to believe his own words.

 _ **ANDIE**_

Ivan held Andie in his arms a final time as they reached her home. That's what this place truly was now, her home. No one was threatening to rip her away from it anymore.

Andie offered Ivan a shy, chaste kiss before saying, "Go on. Karen and Kyle will worry if they see me kissing some guy on the front porch."

Ivan nodded. "Indeed, M'Lady. Be well. I love you," he said. He bowed to her.

Andie laughed at how over-the-top Ivan always was. "I love you, too," she said softly. "Now get going."

Ivan left and Andie and she walked into the house. That was when she sensed that something was off...

"Darcy?" She called. There was no answer. "Karen? Kyle? Where is everyone?" She walked deeper into the house and found all three of them asleep in the kitchen, passed out on the table.

"What the hell...?" She wondered aloud. Andie walked closer. That was when she felt the magic. "Felina..." She whispered.

Felina showed herself with a laugh. A man was with her. Andie recognized him as the leader of the second group that had come to town, the one with the twins who enjoyed blowing things up. He had a knife pressed against Karen's throat.

"No!" Andie cried. "Don't hurt her! Please... Don't hurt _any_ of them."

"Garron's actions depend on _yours,_ Daphne," Felina said harshly.

"What do you want?" Andie demanded.

"Turn yourself over to us and we shall let the mortals live. We require only you and the Red Ranger."

"No. You can have me if it keeps them safe, but you're _not_ taking Darcy. She stays safe or the deal is off."

Garron pressed the blade a bit harder and drew a little blood. "You misunderstand who has the power here," he said with a cruel laugh.

 _Darcy, wake up... God,_ please _wake up... I need you,_ Andie thought desperately. Then, another thought occurred to her. _Sera! Serafine, there is_ no _way Felina's magic is stronger than yours! Wake, Sister... Please..._

Darcy began to stir. Felina and Garron did not notice. Andie was not sure what to do, so she stalled. "I will go with you," she promised. "Just please let Karen and Kyle go. They're innocent. They don't know anything about this."

Andie saw Darcy nod at her slightly. Andie put some distance between herself and the Rebels, understanding somehow what Darcy had planned. Suddenly, Garron's leg was on fire. He let out a startled cry and dropped the knife, trying to put himself out.

"Fool..." Felina mumbled. She used her own magic to practically drown him in water until the flames went out.

Garron cleared his throat and shook off the extra water. "Thank you, my dear," he said.

Darcy and Andie were ready to fight. The girls morphed, hoping to gain an advantage. At first, the fight was going well, with Andie taking on Felina and Darcy fighting Garron. Then, Raffitty and Tegus arrived. They needed backup and they didn't have it.

Darcy added Raffitty to her target list. Her fighting background helped her keep pace with the two chapter leaders. Andie focused on Tegus as Felina metaphorically licked her wounds. Then, things went horribly wrong.

"Mom!" Darcy shrieked as Felina slashed Karen's chest open. The wound was deep. Karen would die quickly.

Felina then stabbed Kyle repeatedly. "No!" Andie screamed. She kicked Tegus in the groin and ran toward Darcy's parents... The only decent parents Andie had ever known.

"Stop!" She shouted at Felina, who was still stabbing Kyle. "Stop. I'll go with you, I swear... But only if you let me heal them."

Felina grinned wickedly. "Andie, no!" Darcy cried. "You can't."

"I can't let them die after everything they've done for me!" Andie argued. "I won't let you lose them, Darcy. They're out of time. There's no other way." She knelt beside them, already beginning to heal their wounds.

"I'm coming with you," Darcy said firmly. "You're sacrificing yourself to save my family, but _you're_ my family, too. Where you go, I go. We're in this together, Sis."

Andie knew there was no arguing with her. They were out of options, but whatever happened, Karen and Kyle would survive. That was all that mattered. The sisters would have to find a way out of this situation later.

It took a lot out of Andie to heal two fatally wounded people, but she stayed conscious. As Karen and Kyle began to slowly stir, Andie took Darcy's hand. "Let's go," she said.

Garron led the way, clearly delighted by the success of their plan. Andie looked at Darcy, whose eyes seemed to say, _Don't worry. We'll figure it out._ She hoped that was true.

 _ **GREG**_

He knew in his very soul that something was extremely wrong. Greg tried to call Darcy, first, then Andie. When neither one answered, he rushed to their house. He found obvious signs of a struggle. There was blood everywhere. Darcy's parents appeared to be in some sort of daze. They were uninjured, but very confused.

Greg looked at them. "There was a robbery," he said. "Darcy and Andie chased off the thieves, but are fine. They're with the police. You are not worried."

He was stunned when they nodded. "Go get some rest. Everything will be fine when you wake up," Greg told them. Darcy's parents obediently went to bed, and Greg immediately called Chelsea.

"Get to Scott's house," Chelsea said. "I'll be there in two minutes... Maybe less."

They met up at Scott's. Mr. Wu insisted they eat while they planned things out. Apparently, he now knew the whole truth, and he was being remarkably calm about things. Van woke up as the food finished cooking.

"Where's Pierce?" Scott asked.

"On the Reservation with his brother, in a sacred space. No cell phones," Chelsea said. "I left him a voicemail."

"We have to go after them," Greg insisted. "I know where they are... I... Ash can feel his sisters."

"You'll be walking into a trap," Van said.

"My best friend and her sister are missing, Van," Scott said. "I have to go after them. Besides, these bastards tried to kill the only parent I've got. They have to be stopped."

"I never said not to go," Van clarified. "You guys wouldn't be heroes if you sat back and did nothing... Just be careful. And I'm going with you."

"Van, you can't! If your cover is blown-"

"So be it. They have to be stopped, and I know them better than anyone."

Chelsea nodded. "He's right. We need his help," she said.

"Dad... We have to go," Scott said awkwardly.

"I know, Scott," Mr. Wu said. "Go save your friends so you can save the world... Just be safe. I love you." His father hugged him.

"I love you, too, Dad," Scott replied.

"Let's go," Greg said. He knew they had very little time left.

 _ **FREDDY**_

He had just been minding his own business when a freak in a costume kidnapped him. Freddy didn't know what was going on at first, until the freak told him, "You turned her against us. You're going to suffer for it."

"You're Raff," Freddy guessed.

"Allie was loyal. She never questioned me until she met _you,"_ Raff said coldly.

"I know what you did to her, you bastard," Freddy replied. " _You_ drove her away." He wanted to kill this guy, but he knew it was a bad idea. Freddy was strong, but Raff was apparently an alien, and Freddy was no Power Ranger. Realistically, attacking the guy would only get him killed. It was still tempting. The bastard had hurt Allie. He deserved to pay for that.

The sound of familiar voices nearby stopped him. "When I find these fuckers, I'm going to beat their asses New York Style," someone said.

 _Chelsea,_ Freddy registered. He could hear Scott and Van, too, talking to that nerdy kid... Greg, he was pretty sure. Maybe he'd be saved after all.

Raff shoved Freddy into a cell, slamming the door shut. "Excuse me for a moment, won't you?" The creep asked politely before vanishing.

"Asshole..." Freddy mumbled as he waited to see what would happen next.

 _ **RAFFITTY**_

He was pleased the Rangers had walked right into the trap. "Use the spell to knock them out," Raffitty whispered to Felina. She did as he asked. He watched them collapse before walking toward them to collect everyone. He spotted Blue and said, "Take that one to the house the girls are in. Let's see how powerful these former siblings are." Felina nodded, lifting the boy easily.

Yellow and Black were next to each other. Black was holding someone's hand. Raffitty frowned and flipped the mysterious person over. Then, he gasped. "Traitor! He must pay for this!" He declared, grabbing Vancello by the throat. "Garron, take those two to the dungeon. Lock them away with my new pet, in their own cells. I must handle this one myself." He dragged Vancello away to his favorite interrogation chamber.

 _ **CHELSEA**_

She awoke confused. Taking in her surroundings, Chelsea realized she was in a prison cell of some sort. She saw Scott, still unconscious, in the next cell. "Scott... Scott, wake up!" She called. "Come on, Emo Boy. There's a hot guy walking by," she teased him.

"Van..." Scott groaned.

Chelsea looked for him and found Freddy instead. "Freddy?" She asked.

"Hey," Freddy offered in response.

"Alright then... Have you seen Van or Greg? They were with us, and then we were unconscious." She didn't bother asking how Freddy had ended up there. It didn't matter. No matter what, his life was now in danger, too.

"No... But I heard that guy Raff say he was going to handle Van."

"Oh God..." Scott said. "We have to get out of here! Raffitty's going to kill him!" The desperation was clear in his voice.

"Panicking won't help, Scott," Chelsea pointed out. "We'll get him back... I promise... But first, we need to get ourselves out of here."

Chelsea began searching for a weakness in her cell. There was none. She started drumming on the bars absentmindedly before fully bursting out the lyrics, _"Despite all my rage, I am still just a rat in a cage..."_

"Seriously?" Freddy asked dryly.

Chelsea shrugged. "Drumming clears my head, and the lyrics seemed pretty fucking fitting given our current situation, so bite me." She continued drumming and screaming along to the lyrics, channeling her frustration at their situation into the song.

"Chelsea, you have super speed... Can't you, like, phase through the bars or something?" Scott asked desperately.

"I'm a Power Ranger, not the fucking _Flash,_ Idiot," she said, although that would have been pretty damn cool.

"Allie." Freddy said out of nowhere.

"What about her?" Chelsea asked. "Come on, Big Guy. Give us more words."

"We need Allie to get us out."

"Allie's out of town and unreachable."

"Allie is a tulpa. If we all believe she's here... Won't she just sort of... Appear?"

Chelsea was shocked no one else had thought of that. "Freddy, you're brilliant!" She said. "It will take all of us. Are you in, Sir Emo?"

Scott took a deep breath. "We have to do something... I'm in," he said with determination.

"Okay... So let's all focus on our girl and picture her appearing in the middle of the room. If we start there, we can figure out the rest," Chelsea said.

They focused. Chelsea forced herself to believe the plan would work because it was the only one they had. After nearly three minutes, Allie appeared in the room. "Guys? What's going on? Why are you all in cells?" Allie asked.

"The Rebellion has Van!" Scott cried out.

"What? Oh my God..."

"And, you know, us, Darcy, Andie, Greg... Pretty much everyone but Pierce," Chelsea added.

"We don't know where they took the others. We came after Darcy and Andie together, with Greg and... And Van. He insisted, even though he knew how dangerous it would be," Scott said.

"Allie... I know you can free us. I believe in you," Freddy said.

"We believe in you, Allie," Scott and Chelsea echoed in unison.

"You've got this, Girl," Chelsea added alone.

Allie was glowing. She smiled. "I appreciate the power boost, but I can do one better... I know where Raff keeps the keys. Sit tight, I'll be right back!" She hurried off.

"They're okay, right?" Scott asked. "They _have_ to be..."

"They better be alive, or I'll kill them," Chelsea said. She meant that, even if it made no sense. She hadn't ever had close friends before, but this group... They'd grown on her when she wasn't looking. She refused to lose any of them.

"I swear to God, I'll make the bastards pay for this," Scott said.

" _That's_ the spirit, Scotty-Boy! _Now_ you sound like a fucking Power Ranger! Time to man up and drop the emo. The world needs saving, and so do our friends."

Allie reappeared triumphantly holding the keys. She released Freddy, then Chelsea, then Scott. "Let's go," she said.

"Allie, it's not safe-" Chelsea began.

"I just saved you guys. Van's family and he's in danger. I'm _done_ hiding. I'm coming with you. They can't hurt me anymore."

Chelsea nodded. "Let's do this then," she agreed.

"Stop!" A frantic voice cried. A portal opened and someone dropped in.

"Ingrid?" Allie asked.

"Allie, you aren't safe here... None of you are," Ingrid said. "Let me have this tulpa open up a portal so we can go somewhere safe."

"I can't do that, Ingrid," Allie said.

"Allie-"

"Raff has Van! He knows about Scott. We can't just leave him behind."

Ingrid's face fell. Slowly, she nodded. "Of course... We'll get him back," she agreed.

Chelsea sensed that Ingrid had made some sort of decision. Whatever it was, she'd accepted her choice, but it left Chelsea nervous. What was going to happen? Could they trust Ingrid, or would she betray them all? There was only one way to find out.

"Move out," Chelsea said. She led the way.

 _ **VAN**_

He was bleeding, bruised, and broken. That didn't matter. "Tell me the weaknesses of the Rangers!" Raffitty demanded.

"No," Van replied again. That was all he'd said since waking up, bound and topless, on his knees and restrained by chains. He coughed up blood as Raffitty beat him again. He couldn't breathe right... Raffitty might have punctured a lung.

"Stop resisting, Traitor! How _dare_ you betray us for that pathetic boy!"

"He's _not_ pathetic!" Van said. " _You_ are." He spat blood onto Raffitty's shoes to emphasize his point.

Raffitty slapped him so hard, his vision blurred. "You're still just a boy," he said. "This was a foolish mistake on your part, but if you cooperate, I will forgive you."

"I won't betray him. I won't betray _any_ of them."

"Why not? What has the boy ever done for you?"

"He _loved_ me. That's more than I can say for any of you."

"You would choose this boy over your own father, Vancello?"

"My father died with my mother. I don't know who that imposter is."

"Tell me how to defeat the Rangers, Vancello. Tell me and live... Or fail me and perish."

"I will _never_ betray them."

Raffitty used the whip to beat him. His back was already raw. Van could feel only pain. He had never been so severely wounded in his life, and Raffitty enjoyed torture. He knew it wouldn't end any time soon.

When he switched from beating him to burning him with cigarettes, Van struggled not to scream, but that was becoming impossible. Raffitty switched between torture methods quickly until Van's mind couldn't take it anymore. He could hear someone howling in agony, but he barely realized he was the one doing it.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he heard his father gently say, "Raff... May I please just have a moment with him?"

"Very well," Raffitty said. "Perhaps you can talk sense into him." He left the room.

Van's father covered his mouth in horror. "Gods... _Why,_ Vancello? Why won't you just do as he asks?" He asked as he took a wet cloth and tried to wipe some of the blood off of Van's face.

"I can't," Van said weakly. His throat hurt from screaming. "I love him... I'm _in_ love with him."

His father stiffened. "Vancello, you're still just a boy. You don't comprehend the consequences of these actions," he said practically.

"You met Mom when you were my age," Van pointed out. Then, he started coughing up more blood.

For the first time in too long, Van saw a glimpse of something in his father's eyes that reminded him of the kindhearted, gentle man he'd been before. "You love this boy..." He said softly, as though trying to process the words.

"I do. He..." Van coughed again. "He makes me happy."

"I see." His father sighed and went back to trying to tend to his wounds. "These injuries are very serious... If left untreated, they could be fatal..." He shook his head. "I know you think otherwise, but I love you, Vancello. I do not wish to see you in this condition... I never believed Raffitty would harm you."

"He's a sociopath. There is no limit to what Raff will do when he feels betrayed or backed into a corner."

"I am truly sorry he hurt you."

Suddenly, a door burst open. Van watched as Scott, Chelsea, and... Was that _Freddy?_ Burst into the room. Chelsea, being the fastest, was also the closest. His father reacted automatically, going for his weapon and aiming it at her.

"Touch her and it will be the _last_ thing you _ever_ do," Scott said firmly, rushing to Chelsea's side.

Allie and Insu walked into the room. "Tegus, stop!" Allie cried, jumping in front of the others. "We're just here to help Van." She looked at Van and tears formed in her eyes. "Oh God... Van..."

As Van's father lowered his weapon, Scott apparently decided Chelsea was safe. He ran to Van's side, kneeling beside him. "Oh my God, Van..." He said as he tried but failed to fight back tears. "It's okay," he promised. "You'll be okay now." He started to unchain him. Freddy silently came over to help. Together, they gently lowered Van's arms to the ground. Doubled-over, he began coughing up more blood.

"He needs a healer," Chelsea said. "Van, didn't anyone ever tell you that your blood belongs _inside_ of your body?" Even through her sarcasm, Van could hear her fear. He must look as horrible as he felt if even the jaded New Yorker Chelsea was horrified.

Insu began whispering. Moments later, a gentle-looking monster in a nurse's uniform was standing next to Van. He wondered if he was hallucinating for a moment.

"Medica, I have named you. Save the boy. Heal his wounds," Insu said firmly. She pronounced the name _med-dee-cuh._

The Tulpa began tending to Van's injuries. She had a gentle touch, but Van was trembling as pain continued shooting through his body.

"Tegus, _please,_ we have to get him out of here," Allie said desperately. "Raff won't stop at this."

"I can fix things between them," Van's father said. "If Vancello will simply agree to come home-"

"Tegus..." Insu said gently. " _Look_ at your son. _Really_ look at what Raff has already done to him. You love Vancello as I love my sister, and it took seeing that Raff had hurt her to make me realize I had to take her and leave. This is your moment, Tegus. You have to make a choice."

Van's father sighed. "It is not so simple, Insu."

"I _know_ you are a good man, Tegus. You have always been so kind to me, and to Allie. Your grief motivated your choices and made you an easy target for Raff to manipulate. I realize now that he did the same thing to me. Please come with us. My Tulpas can protect you both."

He shook his head, then looked at Van. Scott was stroking Van's hair soothingly as Medica continued to heal him, and Van watched as his father seemed to understand, finally.

"Attack me," his father said.

"Gladly," Chelsea said dryly. Then, she paused. "Wait, what? Are you serious?"

"Attack me, and make it look good. Then take my son." He looked at Scott directly. "Take my son and keep him safe. Protect him with the strength of all the love in your heart."

"Tegus, no! Come _with_ us," Insu begged.

"I cannot, my dear Insu... I am simply not strong enough to leave this life... But I shall condemn my son to it no longer. Take him and go." He looked at Scott again. "Promise me you'll help him live a good, happy life."

"I promise," Scott said solemnly.

"Dad... Please... Please come with us," Van begged, knowing if he didn't that he might never see his father again.

"I love you, Vancello. With all that I have," his father replied. He kissed his forehead like Van was a little boy again. "Now, one of you, attack me before Raffitty comes back."

"We can't just attack you," Chelsea said. "You're obviously not the big bad asshole we thought you were. My morals are questionable at times, but they do exist."

"I won't have any part in harming you, Tegus," Insu said. "And neither will Allie."

"Black Ranger..." Van's father said.

"Scott," Scott said numbly.

His father smiled. "Scott. Please."

Scott hesitated, clearly not wanting to attack Van's father. To everyone's shock, it was Freddy who moved, knocking him over the head with a heavy wooden board. Van's father fell to the floor unconscious.

Everyone stared at Freddy. He shrugged. " _Someone_ had to," he said simply.

Chelsea smirked and patted him on the back. "Good work, Freddy," she said with a slight laugh. She turned serious as she looked at Scott. "Can Van be moved yet?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," Scott said.

They could hear footsteps. "I'll manage," Van said. "Just let me lean on you and I think I can walk."

Together, they made their way out of the interrogation room. Van tried not to cry as he left his father behind.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _The next chapter is being posted immediately. Keep reading!_


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

 _ **PIERCE**_

Practicing magic with his brother was both surreal and fun. Pierce had missed Frankie... Or Logan... So much, and now, they had powers to play with. The more they worked together, the stronger they were becoming.

Suddenly, something hit him hard. "Something's wrong," he said. "My team... I think they're in trouble."

"Indeed they are, Little Fish," Amos said. "The Rebellion has captured them."

"What? Shit! I need to help them. How do I find them? Did you know this whole time? If you did, I swear to God, I'll kick your old, immortal Shaman ass-"

"Calm yourself, Little Fish. I only felt it now myself," Amos assured him. "You must go to them."

"Where are they?"

"I think I know where Raff would take them," Logan said. "I can get us there."

"Logan... If they spot you, they'll kill you," Pierce said nervously.

"I have magic now. I can fight back. They won't expect it. These are your friends, Pierce... Including my girlfriend. Let me help."

Pierce nodded. There wasn't time to argue, and if he didn't trust his brother, how would Logan ever trust himself? "Let's go," he said.

"I will alert Vida, Chip, and Ivan, and bring them soon," Amos promised.

Pierce and Logan hurried to Logan's car. Logan drove faster than he ever had before. Pierce hoped they weren't already too late.

 _ **DARCY**_

So far, they hadn't been seriously hurt. It broke something in her when Greg was dropped at her feet, but he was alive, mostly uninjured, and had regained consciousness after Andie healed the small cut on his head. Now, the three of them waited, not sure what was coming.

"Chelsea and Scott are probably fine... Pierce is still out there," Greg said. "He'll find us."

"They're probably going to kill Van," Darcy said. "Scott's not going to be fine."

"We can get out of this," Andie said firmly. "Darcy, Greg, and Andie might not know what to do, but I'm positive Sera, Ash, and Daphne do."

"But Andie... We can't control them," Greg said nervously. "It's like being possessed when we let them take over."

"Maybe we need to _stop_ trying to fight them, Greg. They're part of us, and they're from Eltar. They understand the Rebels a lot more than we do."

"She's right," Darcy said. "If we don't embrace who we were, then the conflict between our past and present selves will probably get us killed. We can do this."

"Ash is so broken, Darcy... He lost it when Sera died. I'm afraid if I get sucked into that darkness, I'll never find my way back out," Greg admitted.

"We'll help you," Andie promised.

"I'm good with the dark, Greg. I've got your back," Darcy added.

"Okay... How do we do this?" Greg asked.

Andie pulled out Daphne's talisman. Darcy knew she'd been afraid to wear it too often because whenever she did, it overwhelmed her, but it was clear she knew she needed it now. She put it around her neck. Darcy followed suit with her own necklace, enjoying the feeling of strength it always gave her. Finally, Greg pulled his out. Apparently, even he had felt compelled to carry it everywhere, although he had refused to wear it. He took a deep breath before putting it around his neck.

Suddenly, a circle of energy shot up around them. Darcy could tell they all felt the same thing. She felt Serafine extremely close to the surface. She reached her hand toward Greg instinctively. He took it before reaching toward Andie and taking her hand in his free one. Finally, Andie took Darcy's free hand. The power intensified tenfold. Greg gasped. Andie's eyes went wide. Darcy smiled. Finally, the siblings had been fully reunited. There was no turning back now.

"Now, we demonstrate exactly who they are facing," Serafine said through her. "Let's show them that they fucked with the wrong people," Darcy added, in control now that she was no longer fighting Serafine's influence.

"I'm ready," Andie said softly. "Are you okay, Greg?"

Greg nodded slowly. "Ash is with me," he said, "but I'm still in control."

Darcy grinned. "Let's do this," she said, releasing their hands. The power continued to surround them, even as they moved apart.

The door to the room opened and Garron walked in. Darcy recognized him now, not just as one of the Rebels, but as the man he'd been long ago.

"Hello, Garron," she said pleasantly. "Tell me, does your sister approve of the man you've become?"

Garron's blue skin paled significantly. "How did you...?" He began. Then, he recovered. With his usual confidence, he smoothly replied, "I have no blood family, my dear. My only family is the Rebellion."

"What became of Marjeet, Garron?" She pushed him. "Did you forget about her after everything she did for you?"

"Stop this." He spoke firmly, without any of the usual pleasantness he insisted on keeping in his voice at even the least appropriate of times. "You know nothing."

"I know she was a fierce warrior. She taught me how to fight. She protected you when you were too innocent to defend yourself. She became one of my dearest friends. We used to spar for hours while you played in the park, or while my brother read stories of fantasy and adventure to you. Where _is she,_ Garron?"

Garron stared at her. "Serafine?" He asked, his voice trembling with uncertainty.

"Yes, Garron. It's me."

"But... Sera died millennia ago..."

"It's called reincarnation. Now, answer my question. What happened to Marjeet?"

"She... She was slaughtered. They sent her into a battle and she never came home. The Eltarian Government sent her to her death, and even when they knew things had gone wrong and their troops were in mortal danger, they _left them to die._ The needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few and all of that..." He shook his head. "Those corrupt monsters only ever cared about themselves! It happened over and over, destroying more and more families... They never cared because there was no one to hold them accountable... So _we_ held them accountable."

"You started the Rebellion?"

"I was a founding member, yes. And I have never regretted it."

"You were a sweet little boy... A bit frail, maybe a little prissy, but still a good kid... What happened to you?"

"They took her from me! She was all I had, Serafine! And I vowed to make them pay... Which is exactly what I have done."

"Marjeet valued honor above everything else. Do you honestly believe this is what she would have wanted?"

"Shut up! You know _nothing!_ You will speak no more!" Garron went to hit her.

Darcy dodged the attack and summoned fire. She threw a fireball at him and heard him cry out in pain. Andie mumbled something and Darcy was startled to see Marjeet appear in the room. She wasn't physically there, but she was visible.

"Sister?" Garron whispered in shock. Marjeet looked at him sadly, but she did not speak.

Greg touched the floor. A hole opened up behind Garron, who was too distracted by his dead sister to notice. Greg nodded at Darcy. She hit Garron with another fireball, causing him to stumble backward and fall right into the hole. Greg quickly sealed it.

"He'll be smothered!" Andie said with alarm. "That's cruel. Power Rangers don't just-"

"He's immortal," Darcy said. "I can feel it on him. He'll be trapped, but this won't kill him. Come on, let's get out of this room before anyone else shows up." She took Andie's hand, then took Greg's, and together, they ran.

 _ **LOGAN**_

He was nervous as they arrived, but Logan knew he had to do this. Chelsea was in danger, and so was everyone else.

"Stay close," Logan told Pierce. "Don't go anywhere without me unless I tell you to run."

"I won't just run if things get bad," Pierce said. "I'm not leaving you, Logan."

They stopped arguing when Logan spotted Chelsea. "Thank God..." He said, pulling her into his arms. "Are you hurt? Is everyone okay?"

"I'm fine. So is Freddy... Don't ask why he's here, but I'm damn glad because he knocked Van's father out. Allie and her sister are okay. They're sealing up the exit we took right now and should be here soon. Scott's a hot mess, but he's faking it pretty well... But Van..." She sighed.

That was when Logan got a look at him. "Jesus, Van..." He said softly.

"Yeah, your boy Raff wasn't thrilled to find out who Romeo's _Romeo_ was," Chelsea said. "He tortured him. Ingrid had a tulpa heal him a bit, but he's still pretty fucked up."

Logan shook his head. "You guys have to get him out of here. Hide him... Maybe take him to Lady Eleanor."

"She's probably a bit busy looking for Greg. Him, Darcy, and Andie are still missing. We came here looking for Andie and Darcy, but they ambushed us with a spell. Scott and I woke up pretty much in a dungeon with Freddy, but Greg and Van were gone."

"They have Darcy..." Pierce said, clearly trying to process what that might mean.

"We'll get her back," Logan said, putting a reassuring hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Raff won't kill them. He knows Zell wants them alive for his own amusement and he won't risk pissing him off."

"He might not kill them, but judging by what he did to Van, he's big on torture," Pierce said. "We have to hurry."

"Neptune?" Insu asked as she and Allie appeared.

Allie stepped in front of her sister protectively. "Are you a friend or a foe today?" She asked.

"A friend," he promised. "And call me Logan."

Allie practically melted with relief. "Thank God! We need the help." She flung herself into his arms and he realized she was subtly crying. Softly, so no one else could hear her, she said, "Raff hurt Van... Badly…"

"Van's strong, Allie. He'll be okay," Logan promised quietly. He stroked her hair. Allie had always been like a kid sister to him, and he hated to see her so upset, Tulpa or not.

"We're in over our heads, but I had to help them... I'm scared, Nep... Logan."

"It's okay, Allie. You're not alone in this. I'm here to help."

She nodded. As she pulled away, her brave face was back on. Logan was impressed. "Let's go find the others," she said.

"They're in the secondary unit," a new voice said. Everyone turned around.

"Lido!" Insu said with surprise.

"I can see through Daphne's eyes. I know where they are. Ash trapped Garron with Earth magic, but it will not last forever. He is already clawing his way out. That unit is a labyrinth. They need help to escape it. I sent Zuzu ahead to try to protect them, but there are many Rebels inside. We must hurry." Lido looked at Van. "Vancello... Drink this. It will help with the pain." He passed him a cup of something.

"Is that liquor?" Chelsea quipped. "And if it is, can I have a shot, too?"

"It is an herbal remedy," Lido said. "I only consume what nature provides. It will not heal him, but it will enable him to feel relief. Vancello must stay behind."

"But..." Scott began. He sighed. "He's not safe here."

"I'll only slow you guys down," Van said. "Lido's right. You have to leave me behind."

"Freddy stays, too," Allie said.

"Allie-" Freddy tried to object.

"You're not a Power Ranger or a Tulpa or an Eltarian... I need to know you're safe so I can do what I need to do. Watch over Van."

He nodded. "Of course. I love you."

"Insu, please create a protector for the boys," Lido said.

"Certainly," Insu said. Moments later, a fierce monster appeared. "Protect Vancello and Freddy. That is your purpose."

"Yes, Mistress," it said.

"Hurry," Lido said. "This way."

 _ **VIDA**_

She paced uncomfortably. "There are many Eltarian Rebels here," Amos said softly. They were very close to the apparent Base of Operations for the Rebellion. "The usual ones, as well as some we do not know and the new recruits... They'll likely use them as a living shield, sacrificing them to save their own lives. It is what they did on Eltar. They have no worth yet. They are simply bodies to increase their numbers."

"Great, but how do we _stop_ them?" Vida asked in frustration.

"You already know, Vida," Ivan said gently.

"I have no idea what you're-"

"The enemy has numbers. We need as many numbers on our side as we can get."

"I'm here, aren't I? Chip and I will try using our magic-"

"M'Lady... 'Tis not enough this time. You _must_ morph. Otherwise, your power is at only a fraction of what it should be."

"I'm a mentor, not an active Ranger. Mentors don't morph." She ignored the little voice in her head that pointed out that many of the best mentors did in emergencies... Udonna. RJ from Jungle Fury. Tommy Oliver. Hell, even Doggie Cruger from the SPD team morphed sometimes. There were probably others as well.

"V..." Chip said gently. "Once a Ranger..."

"Always a Ranger," Vida said with a sigh. "But we don't have our wands... We learned to use our magic without them. How are we supposed to morph?"

A portal opened in the sky and their wands came toward them. Vida felt stronger as her wand landed in her hand and watched Chip smile as he caught his. She looked at the tag attached to hers. _With love from Udonna and Clare!_ It read. She knew Clare must have opened up a gate to send them the wands in their hour of need. "Thanks, Guys!" Vida called.

"Ready?" Chip asked.

Vida took a deep breath and nodded. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" She cried out. "Everchanging as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!" Vida morphed. She had to admit, it felt good. She'd almost forgotten.

Chip followed suit. "Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!" He shouted. He morphed and let out a victory cry.

"It worked..." Vida mumbled.

"Just like riding a bike!" Chip said eagerly. "Why _wouldn't_ it have worked?"

"I thought... After what I did... That I wouldn't be worthy of the power anymore." Even if she knew she'd done what was necessary, and even if everyone else had forgiven her, Vida was still certain that using her magic to kill another Ranger had tainted her beyond repair. Surely, the Power wouldn't accept her anymore.

"You are one of the most worthy warriors I have ever met, Lady Vida," Ivan said firmly.

"We must hurry. The young Rangers need us," Amos said.

"Right. Let's go," Vida said with determination.

Ivan morphed as they hurried toward the Base. They spotted several of the Stone Warriors nearby. "Never fear, Rangers! The Calvary hath arrived!" Ivan declared. He knocked an unidentified and unremarkable Rebel away from Chelsea.

"Perfect timing," Chelsea said. "Who are these two?"

"Hey, Guys," Chip said cheerfully, taking a minute to wave at them.

"Chip? You _morph_ now?" Pierce asked.

"Wait... If that's Chip, then... The other one must be..." Scott began. "Vida?"

"Back in Pink," she confirmed.

There was no more time to chat as more Rebels came toward them. "What, did they clone themselves or something?" Chip asked.

"Morda bends reality. She's making it seem like there are more of them than there are," Allie provided helpfully. "We can't ever defeat them while she's here. Someone needs to take her out."

"Andie did it last time," Scott said. "No one else has that kind of aim."

"Get down!" Lido shouted. Everyone hit the ground at the urgency in his tone. An explosion went off nearby, but no one appeared to be hurt.

"The twins..." Amos said with concern. "Use caution, my friends. They will blow up everything in their path if given the chance."

"Seriously, though, what's the _deal_ with them, anyway?" Vida asked.

"They're like the evil version of Gem and Gemma. It kind of freaks me out," Chip said.

Ivan bowed his head at the mention of the twins from the RPM team. Although Gemma had survived, Gem had given his life to save her boyfriend Flynn in the battle for Tommy. Vida tried not to think about him as she focused on the present issue.

"Are any of you hurt?" She asked.

"Just minor stuff here," Chelsea replied. "Van's in really bad shape, though. We left him with Freddy and a Tulpa."

"Scott, how are you doing?" Vida asked, fearing what shape he must be in.

"I'm heartbroken, terrified, and furious all at once, so I'm going with pissed off," Scott replied. "I can kick ass if I'm angry. There's no time for a nervous breakdown right now."

"That's my boy," Vida said proudly.

As Morda came toward them, her magic radiating from her, Vida braced herself for pretty much anything. She was not, however, expecting what happened next.

The Rangers began screaming. Unbelievable pain roared through Vida's mind. She was convinced she was being torn apart from the inside-out. Just when she couldn't take it anymore, it stopped.

Morda lay at Vida's feet, a knife in the center of her head. She was twitching violently as Lido raised his sword and severed her head effortlessly.

"Jesus Christ!" Vida cried as Morda's head rolled down the slight hill toward Chip's feet.

"I was known as the Executioner for a reason," Lido said. "I do not fail when I have a mission. Even immortals can be killed if you know their weakness."

"Wow... I'm glad he's on _our_ side," Chip said as he stepped aside to avoid Morda's head. Vida nodded in agreement.

Although many of the Rebels vanished at Morda's demise, there were still a lot left to battle. Vida had to admit that it felt incredible to battle while morphed after so long.

"Neptune... How _dare_ you show your face here?" Felina demanded. She began to cast a spell, but Pierce flung water at her to distract her. She let out a cry of annoyance and dried herself off.

Logan took Pierce's hand. Together, they raised energy that gave everyone on their side of the battle extra strength. Vida could see the effect on everyone except Allie. The protection must not work on Tulpas, although it did seem to be helping her creator.

"Bring reinforcements!" Vida heard Raffitty cry. "This is urgent!"

"What's the matter, Raff? Don't like not being in control?" Vida taunted him. She turned herself into a tornado, flinging him across the property.

"You've been holding out on us, Vida!" Scott declared. "Can _all_ Air people turn into tornadoes? Because that makes me levitating in the air look lame."

"We'll try to find that out if we get out of this alive," Vida promised.

Chip used a lightning attack so powerful, Chelsea looked envious. "Holy fuck, can you teach me how to do that?" She asked.

"You guys already have these abilities, Chelsea," Chip said. "Vida and I have just had our powers longer, so we know more tricks."

Suddenly, Vida felt something... "Chip, are those...?" She asked.

"Our Zords!" Chip confirmed with glee as they appeared.

"Excellent!"

"Ah, yes, a fine idea!" Ivan said. He immediately summoned his own Zord. It did not end there, however. The Rebellion members retreated to regroup as they assessed this new development.

"What the... What _is_ that?" Chelsea asked, spotting something on the horizon.

Color-coded mechanical creatures Vida had never seen before came toward them. She mentally listed them all... A Red Dragon, a Green Shark, a Blue Fox, a Pink Phoenix, a Black Eagle, and a Yellow Cheetah.

The Zords opened and several people stepped out. Troy, Gia, and Sage stood with the Dragon, Cheetah, and Shark. Billy Cranston stood by the Fox, next to his stepson, Kenny, Kimberly's son who had piloted the Phoenix. Two others stood beside the Eagle. The pilot, Adam Park, and to Vida's shock...

"Zordon?" She asked in confusion.

"As we arrived back on earth, we heard you might require some assistance," Zordon said. "Sage had mentioned a few weeks ago that your Green Ranger was upset you had no Zords, so she helped the Alphas locate them. They were badly damaged, most likely by the Rebellion, but Sage, Billy, and I worked to rebuild them for you. Now seemed like the best time to unveil them."

"Excellent! Now, let us ride into battle!" Ivan proclaimed.

"Andie, Greg, and Darcy are still inside," Vida said. "They're trapped."

"The unit is a labyrinth," Lido said softly. "They will need assistance to escape. Felina's magic is strong." He would not look at Zordon.

"We'll pilot their Zords," Troy said. "Mom, Grandpa, and Gia, if you guys can go find the other Rangers, we can get this team reunited."

"I can break the Witch Bitch's spell," Sage said.

"Awesome," Vida said. "Now that we have a plan, let's do this!"

As more Rebels came toward them, the battle resumed.

 _ **ANDIE**_

The building they were in defied logic, which especially seemed to offend Greg. It rearranged itself, making it impossible to find a way out. That didn't mean, however, that they were just going to give up.

Darcy held a dancing flame in her hands, lighting the way whenever the house went dark. Greg kept touching the floor, searching for anything that would tell him there was a potential escape route beneath them. Andie reached out her senses, trying to detect when people were nearby. This gave them enough time to prepare to fight as they stumbled across the Rebels.

They fought as much as they could and were holding their own. They were about to pass through yet another endless corridor when Andie sensed something. Suddenly, a hole opened up and Andie fell several feet down into the darkness.

"Andie!" Darcy screamed.

"I'm okay," Andie said. She was a bit scraped up, but it could have been worse.

"We'll get you out," Greg promised. "Just hang on!"

Andie couldn't ignore what she felt now. She walked toward the energy she sensed and heard the unmistakable sound of someone crying. Andie knelt down to look past the shadows and spotted a boy. He had light brown hair, light blue skin, and dark green eyes. He was terribly scrawny and looked like he'd been through hell. He couldn't have been any older than she was. He looked at her desperately for a minute before reaching for his weapon with trembling hands. Blood trailed down his chest and head.

Andie automatically reached toward him. "Don't!" He warned her in a surprising British accent. "I'll kill you!"

"No," she said, "you won't." She touched the more severe chest wound and began to heal him. The boy seemed to realize what was happening and watched her in confusion.

"What's your name?" Andie asked as she moved on to healing his head.

"Ikstanyel... Most people call me Stanny," he said.

"I'm Andie. How'd you end up down here?"

"I was with the others... Fighting you and your friends... But I'm not the best fighter, to be honest, and I got hurt... And they left me behind to die."

"How long have you been one of them?"

"Only since the attack on the Counsel... I was in the jails prior to that."

"Aren't you a bit young to have been in jail?"

"Eh! I'll 'ave ya know I'm sixteen, not some toddler!" He sighed. "Too young for a death sentence, unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?"

"Woulda been kinder than life in that 'ell 'ole they called a prison. My brother was nineteen, an' they sent 'im to die within a week, but I was fourteen. They left me to rot instead... Treason'll getcha executed every time unless you're too young to know any better. Then they just torture you forever."

"What did you do?"

"We killed our uncle. 'E deserved it, abusive prat... But 'e was a Senator on Eltar... Mum was from Earth, but Dad and our uncle were Eltarian, and by Eltarian law, we 'ad to be punished. So they murdered my brother, and they left me to rot. When the Rebellion came, it was join them or go back to hell. So I sold my soul to try to save it."

"Come with me," Andie said.

"Where?" Stanny asked.

"I'm going to help you get out of the line of fire. You're still a kid. You don't deserve to be caught up in this."

A weapon was fired. Andie covered Stanny automatically as he let out a terrified whimper. She expected another attack, but heard a voice speak instead. "No, Rupi!"

"But, Captain Smith-" the one he'd called Rupi said.

"This girl has shown remarkable compassion toward someone from our side, while none of our own did. By not only sparing, but _saving_ this boy's life, she has earned a chance to escape with her own."

The Eltarian Rebel called Captain Smith emerged from the shadows. He radiated power, making Andie dizzy. He smiled toward her kindly and looked her over. "Are you injured, my dear?" He asked.

"I... No," Andie said. "Not seriously."

"Very well. Take the boy and leave this place. I give you my word, he shall be cared for by my people." He handed Stanny a business card. "Do not be afraid, my boy. You shall need to live in fear no longer. Simply contact that number tomorrow." Captain Smith turned back toward Andie. "Lido is here. I believe he intends to protect you. Find him and you shall escape."

"Captain Smith, our orders were-" Rupi began.

"Our orders were faulty," Captain Smith said. "I fear my old friend is making decisions too hastily. We must restore order before this ends with more pointless bloodshed. Kizzie, please round up the others. Our chapter stays together as a unit, understood?"

"Straight away, Sir," Kizzie said, hurrying off.

"Go on, Pink Ranger. You have nothing to fear from me this day," Captain Smith said kindly.

Andie was completely confused, but she took Stanny's trembling hand and led him away from the Rebels, fully aware that she'd been lucky to escape that situation alive.

 _ **LIDO**_

He could feel Daphne nearby. He headed toward her, desperate to find her before it was too late. Sage, Gia, and Adam split off to find the other Rangers who were trapped in the unit.

 _Lido... Lido, where are you?_ Daphne thought.

 _I am close,_ he promised her. _I shall find you..._

Soon after, he knew he'd done it. "Daphne!" He called. Then, he saw her.

For a split second, her face lit up with the smile she had always had on her face before. She looked at him with Daphne's eyes and he ran to her. "Are you hurt?" Lido asked, pulling her into his arms protectively.

"I'm alright," she promised him. "But try to call me Andie, if you can. I'm trying to remember who I am now, not just who I was."

"Of course... Andie," he said with effort. "Where are your sib... The other Rangers?"

"Looking for me. I fell through a hole." Andie blushed.

Lido shook his head. "You may be Andie now, but that was a very Daphne-like thing to do... You... She was always a bit... clumsy."

"I guess some things never change." Andie laughed, and Lido relaxed a bit. She was so like Daphne had been, and he'd been afraid he was going to fail her again, but she seemed to be handling the situation remarkably well.

"Hi..." The boy with her said awkwardly. "I'm Stanny. Please don't kill me, Mr. Executioner..."

"That is not who I am anymore," Lido promised. He looked at Andie guiltily. "Andie... I am terribly sorry-"

"You don't need to apologize," she said gently. "I know Zell tricked you." She touched his face gently. "I know who you _truly_ are, Lido... But there's time for that later. We need to find Darcy and Greg and get out of here."

Suddenly, Sera and Ash... Or, rather, Darcy and Greg appeared. Darcy held a fireball in her hands. She seemed to be debating who to throw it at, Lido or Stanny. Lido could feel Greg reaching out to Earth.

"It's okay," Andie said quickly. "Lido's here to help us, and Stanny is just seeking safe passage out of here. He's our age."

"You rescued a stray Rebel?" Darcy asked, still holding onto her fireball.

"He needed help."

Darcy shook her head and laughed affectionately. "Okay, Sis. I trust your judgment," she said. "After all, everyone told you Lido was dangerous, but you stubbornly refused to stop playing with him and that turned out fine."

"Did it?" Lido asked in surprise.

"You wouldn't have betrayed us, Lido. I know that much," Darcy said.

The house began shaking. "Greg?" Andie asked.

"It's not me," he replied, understanding her question.

"We have to get out of here," Darcy said. "This place is going to collapse."

"This way," Lido said. He led them toward the exit, seeing past Felina's labyrinth spell with Zuzu's help.

"I see it!" Darcy shouted.

"The illusion has broken?" Lido asked.

"I _told_ you I'd break it," Sage said, appearing with Adam. She looked around at the current situation. "We'd better hurry."

Stanny tripped over falling debris and fell. Adam looked to the others for confirmation that he was on their side before helping him up. "Come on," Adam said. "We're almost out."

"Where is the Yellow one?" Lido asked.

"Gia? She's right behind me-" Sage began. Then, she cursed. "Dad... I have to go back for her. Troy can't lose another team member."

"I'm coming with you," Adam said.

"No. Get the others out. I'll-" The ceiling partially collapsed. "Shit! Gia! Gia, where are you?" Sage shouted.

"There is no time," Lido said. "Forgive me." He grabbed Sage and pulled her to safety before anything could land on her as more debris fell.

They made it outside as the building continued to crumble around them. It collapsed fully less than a minute after they made it out. To their shock, they realized they were not the only ones to escape.

 _ **DARCY**_

"Get them out," Lido said to Adam.

Adam apparently decided he had to follow that command. He began to move, taking Stanny with him, but no one else moved. They stared at the sight of Garron, bruised, bloody, and dirty, but very much alive. He was holding Gia in front of him as a human shield, a sword to her throat.

"Enough games," Garron hissed. "Surrender or this girl shall lose her head."

"Gia!" Troy shouted as he and the others finally reached them.

"Do as I say!" Garron commanded.

"Bite me, Limp Dick," Gia said. "Don't do it, Guys! Get out of here!"

"Insolent child! You shall learn your place," Garron insisted.

"I doubt that," Gia quipped.

"Gia, stop taunting the guy who has a sword to your throat... _Please,"_ Troy begged.

"Listen to your team leader. He is wise," Garron said.

Darcy looked at everyone who had gathered around. Her entire team was together, and they had other Rangers with them, plus Allie, her sister, Amos, Logan, and apparently, Lido and Stanny. Sure, Garron was powerful, but who else was left? She took a mental inventory.

There were maybe a dozen foot soldiers, the ones the Rebellion would leave for dead if it came down to it. Then there was Garron and the twins who liked blowing things up. Raffitty, Felina, and the man Darcy assumed was Van's father were still alive. A woman she didn't recognize stood by herself, and she seemed to be competing with Felina for who had the stronger Resting Bitch Face. In the distance stood a group of people who weren't coming any closer. Darcy suspected that group had no intention of attacking them unless they had to. The Rangers could do this.

Gia looked at Troy. They seemed to understand each other. Then, Gia kicked Garron hard in his shin. He released her automatically. Gia ducked out of the way and Troy attacked, knocking Garron back with a hard kick to his chest.

"You okay, Gia?" Troy asked.

"I'm golden," Gia promised. "Thanks for the save."

"Always," Troy promised.

"How _touching..."_ Felina said dryly.

"How _vomit-inducing,"_ her equally bitchy counterpart chimed in.

"Now, now, Zydia... There's no need to be crass," Garron said as he recovered. "Let us be done with this."

"Guys... Meet your Zords," Vida said urgently, motioning toward the massive machines behind her. Darcy was stunned to see Vida had morphed. "Hop in. You'll figure them out, I promise."

Since the Zords were color-coded, they easily figured out which Zord belonged to which Ranger. Darcy got into the Red Dragon and was startled to realize she somehow knew how to pilot it.

"This kicks _so_ much ass," Chelsea said.

"Seconded," Scott said.

"Thirded," Pierce chimed in.

"Does anyone else feel oddly comfortable doing this?" Greg asked.

"I do," Darcy replied.

"Yeah, so do I," Andie added.

"Vida said we'd know what to do," Pierce reminded them.

"Let's go," Chelsea said, speeding off in her Cheetah.

Darcy took a deep breath. They'd been in battles before, but they all knew this was _the_ battle. If they failed now, the world was doomed, and they were all dead.

 _No pressure,_ she thought lightly. She wasn't afraid, though. Everything they'd been through had been building toward this moment. They were ready to officially make their mark as Power Rangers.

 _ **GREG**_

The battle was in full swing. They'd never fought with this sort of firepower before. It scared Greg, but in a good way. They weren't baby Rangers anymore. The training wheels were off, and this fight was the real deal. They all understood what was at stake.

He watched as each member of his team figured out what their Zords could do. Quite logically, Darcy's Dragon breathed fire. Darcy quickly figured out how to aim it appropriately. Greg's Fox was swift and very technological. He figured out the code quickly and was able to issue several different commands, but his favorite was Dig. The Fox would paw at the ground, rapidly digging a hole, and either hide inside of it until it was time to leap out and attack, or knock an enemy into it. Andie's Phoenix gracefully flew through the air. It could attack by flying beak-first at an enemy, but it also shot fire at them. Chelsea's Cheetah was even faster than she was, and it shot lightning from its eyes, which was pretty amazing. Scott's Eagle was able to fly through the air at impressive speeds and angles, and he could literally grab people with its talons and carry them. Pierce's Shark glided best through water, but that was no problem, as it seemed to create a temporary river beneath it wherever it went. It snapped at the bad guys with sharp mechanical teeth. As Pierce attacked Raffitty, Scott started humming the theme from _Jaws,_ making all of them laugh. The laughter broke the tension and made them all more confident.

Raffitty screamed for help. The twins raced to his aid, sending several explosions toward the Shark. Pierce was knocked out of the Zord, but landed safely. Scott swooped in, grabbing him with the Eagle's talons and pulling him into his Zord.

"Thanks, Man," Pierce could be heard saying on their communications system. "I'm okay, Guys." The Shark seemed to be stunned and trying to shake off the attack.

Greg was distracted as the Fox was flung through the air by an invisible force. His Zord flipped over several times as it rolled down a hill and crashed into a tree. Greg found himself teleporting out as the Zord was still flipping. He landed safely, but the shock of it made him stumble and land on his butt. "Huh... Well, I may not be able to control it, but that sure came at a good time," he mumbled.

"I _see,"_ a voice said coldly. "I had wondered, Blue Ranger, how you survived the last time. Now, I understand. You teleported to safety."

Greg stared at Felina as she spoke. "What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"You know, for a brilliant being, you are a fool. I knew what the discovery of the message meant. I assumed it was your father, of course. He was the one obsessed with translating it... In hindsight, I should have known that _you_ were the one... _Ash."_

"My name is Gregory Matthew Arnold, Junior... You _can't_ call me Greg," he said firmly.

"Well, Gregory Matthew Arnold, Junior, let me explain something to you. The accident which killed your parents was _no_ accident. _I_ flipped their car. Your mother was dead before it even stopped flipping, but your father was Eltarian. A mere car crash was not enough to kill Gregory Matthew Arnold _Senior."_ She laughed. "Oh, no... _I_ did that with my magic, squeezing his heart with my mind until it exploded in his chest. I assure you, it was an extremely slow, painful way to perish. Then I set the car on fire, assuming that would put an end to you if you had somehow survived the crash. I suppose I should have been more thorough... Oh well. It is time to finish what I started."

An unfamiliar rage filled Greg's heart. "You killed my parents!" He shouted.

"Indeed. I just stated as much. Try to keep up."

He was about to attack her when Darcy appeared, her Dragon breathing fire until Felina was surrounded by flames. "Greg!" Darcy called. "Are you okay?"

 _No,_ he thought. He might never be okay again. The truth about the night his parents had died was so much worse than he'd imagined.

Scott's Eagle swooped in, picking Greg up and passing him toward Darcy's Dragon. It opened its mouth and Greg was tossed inside, where he landed safely.

"Greg, talk to me," Darcy said urgently. "Tell me what happened."

"She killed them, Darcy..." He whispered. "She killed my parents."

Rage flashed in Darcy's eyes, but she took a deep breath and it was replaced with sympathy. "We'll make her pay for it," she promised. Greg nodded.

Darcy shot more flames at Felina. "She may be immortal, but she still burns," she said.

Felina was shrieking in pain. After a minute, Greg shook his head. "She's not going to hurt anyone else right now," he said. "That's enough."

Darcy hesitated. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Andie's right. We're Power Rangers. We don't kill unless we have absolutely no choice, and we don't attack others just to hurt them."

Darcy nodded. She pulled back. She saw that the battle was still going strong and headed back toward it.

"Time to team up, Guys!" Vida declared, apparently linked to their communications system.

"How do we do that?" Darcy asked.

"Follow your instinct. The Zords know what to do. You guys don't have a Megazord mode, but your Zords know how to work together to cover each other in battle."

Bizarrely, the Zords seemed to have a mind of their own. The battle intensified as their fire power seemed to grow. The battle began to shift in their favor, even without the Fox and Shark, and their confidence grew.

"Looking good, guys! Keep it up!" Darcy said.

"We're _so_ gonna win this thing," Chelsea said confidently.

Greg mentally calculated the odds of that and realized with surprise that she was most likely right. He smiled and said, "The numbers are indeed in our favor."

Garron appeared to still have life left in him. He charged at the Rangers with a powerful weapon Greg couldn't identify. Zydia cast some sort of spell, making Garron grow to roughly the size of the Zords.

"Holy shit! How the hell did he do that?" Scott asked.

"The one on the ground with him has magic," Pierce said. "I can feel her power levels from here."

"Then let's take the bitch down," Chelsea suggested.

"Not yet," Darcy said. "Garron's the bigger threat. Take him down first, then worry about her."

They took turns using their Zords to attack the gigantic Rebel. Darcy and Andie hit him with Fire. Pierce kept hitting him with blasts of water as Scott flew them through the air with his Eagle.

Scott used gusts of Wind to keep Garron from being able to move easily, and Chelsea ran at him with her Cheetah's speed and knocked him onto the ground. That was when Greg used his Earth magic to make a hole appear. Andie and Darcy knocked Garron into it. Trapped once again, Garron let out a cry of rage. Pierce filled the hole with water and Garron shrank down to his original size as Zydia's spell broke.

"He'll drown," Andie said.

"Do we care?" Scott asked.

"We're Rangers. We care," Darcy said. "Scott, use your talons to pull him out."

Scott pulled Garron out of the water. He was in bad shape. His wounds were too severe now that he was back to his normal size.

"Garron!" Zydia shouted. "You fool! This is impossible… You're immortal!"

"No," Pierce said. "He's not."

"What?" Darcy asked.

"I think my water attack did more than wash away Zydia's spell… It washed away all of the magic he had on himself… The immortality included. I don't understand how… Maybe because my magic is supercharged from working with my brother for the last few days… But I know I'm right. Garron's dying. He's mortal now."

Sure enough, Garron drew a final breath before succumbing to his injuries. Zydia let out a cry of both rage and panic before she fled, trying to find safer ground.

"Another one down…" Greg mumbled. With arguably the strongest of the Rebels dead, the chances of the Rangers succeeding had just increased significantly.

Darcy turned her Dragon to face the rest of the team and said, "Come on, Guys... Let's finish this."

 _ **RAFFITTY**_

The Rebellion had their own technology, but nothing like these Zords. Slowly, the Rebels began to fall. Countless foot soldiers lost their lives. Raffitty was wounded. Felina was worse. "Raff... Raff, can you hear me?" A voice asked.

"Bob... We're losing, Bob," Raffitty mumbled.

"It is time to walk away, my friend. Retreat and live to fight again." Bob was applying pressure to one of Raffitty's wounds. "Tedius, help him."

Tedius began healing the worst of Raffitty's injuries. "We must end this, Raff. Please... This bloodshed is a waste," Bob continued.

"No... We must fight. We cannot let the Rangers defeat us!" Raffitty insisted.

"They already _have,_ Raff! Look around! Neptune and Lido have betrayed you. Garron and Morda are dead. Most of the new recruits are as well."

"The Tulpas... Insu's Tulpas will give us numbers-"

"The Tulpas have stopped listening to you, Raffitty. They are protecting their creator, but they are not on our side."

"No... Insu would never betray me... Of all of them, she is my most loyal. I _raised_ her!"

"Loyalty only goes so far, Raffitty," Tedius said gently. "Your girl is standing with the Rangers now." He shifted his focus from Raffitty's chest to his left arm, which felt like it had some fractures in it.

"Raff, please... Get your people out of here before it's too late. Even Felina is severely wounded," Bob said urgently.

Raffitty knew his old friend was right. They'd already lost, they were just seeing things through to the end. "We have to try," he insisted. "If we die, we die with honor! We die fighting!"

"Raff, Luv, please listen to reason," Kizzie said as she joined them. "We cannot allow you to run into your death."

Raffitty could not allow it to end like this. "I'm sorry," he said. Then he shoved Kizzie out of his way, sending her flying into a tree. A branch impaled her, but Raffitty had to continue. He would not fail. He fled before Bob could stop him.

 _ **CAPTAIN SMITH**_

"Kizzie!" He shouted. Captain Smith hurried to her side and examined her wounds. "Tedi, heal her… Hurry. She's gravely injured." He held her hand and gently said, "All is well, my dear. You shall be fine."

"I'm immortal, Sir. This hurts a great deal, but it won't kill me. Run after that fool before he gets himself killed," Kizzie insisted with a brave face.

Captain Smith nodded. "Rest now, Kizzie. I'll come back for you both soon. Rupi! Where have you wandered off to?"

"I'm here, Captain," Rupi said. "I'm afraid I lost track of my sister after Garron perished."

"We'll find her… But I need your help, Rupi. We have to stop Raff. I'm afraid he's not thinking straight at all."

"Of course, Captain."

Together, they rushed off to find Raffitty. Captain Smith prayed the fool didn't get himself and everyone else killed before they could find him. _Oh, Raff…_ He thought. _Please see reason, my old friend… Before we lose everything on this day._

 _ **VAN**_

It was becoming clear that things were winding down. "I think most of the bad guys are dead," Freddy said.

"I just hope the Rangers are okay," Van said. "And Allie and Neptune and Insu, and everyone else who's on our side now."

"Me, too. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell," Van admitted, "but I'll be okay. I think."

Suddenly, he sensed something. He tensed, and so did the Tulpa guarding them. "What's wrong?" Freddy asked.

"The twins…" Van whispered in horror.

Sure enough, Boom and Blast came toward them. They shared identical wicked grins as they realized they had Van and Freddy cornered. "Looky what we found!" Boom said.

"Something to blow up!" Blast added.

" _Two_ somethings!"

" _Better_ than one something!"

"And a Tulpa, too!"

"Yay! This is-"

"Gonna be-"

"Fun!" They declared in unison.

They attacked with every weapon they could. Explosions went off around Van and Freddy, but the Tulpa deflected the attacks. "We're safe for now," Van said.

"Right," Freddy said, but it was obvious he was worried. So was Van. Even a Tulpa could only take so much before they were destroyed. If they didn't get away from the twins soon, they were screwed, but as long as they had the Tulpa, they had a chance.

 _ **ALLIE**_

Things were out of control. As they tried to keep fighting, Allie realized that both she and Ingrid were growing weaker. "We have to get out of here," Allie said. "We need to find a place where we can recharge." Allie led Ingrid to a nearby building to try and breathe for a minute away from the chaos.

"Allie… You have to keep fighting," Ingrid said. "Promise me, no matter what, that you'll keep fighting."

"Of course I will… Ingrid, why are you talking like that?"

Raffitty stepped out of the shadows and pressed a knife to Ingrid's throat. "Ingrid!" Allie screamed.

"I didn't want to believe you would betray me, Insu," Raffitty said.

"You were the tip… The anonymous tip that got my family killed," Ingrid said softly.

Raffitty looked stunned. "I…" He sighed. "I did it for you, Insu. I had to save you."

"They were good people, Raff!" She screamed. Allie had never heard her sister raise her voice like that. "They were innocent!"

"I needed you, Insu!"

"They killed my _sister_!"

"That was an accident. The girl was never meant to die. I wanted you both by my side."

"And now? What you did to Allie _now?_ How _could_ you?"

Raffitty shook his head. "I'm sorry for that, Insu. I truly am. I lost control when she defied me."

"I didn't create her so you could take advantage of her and use her for your own desires! Allie is my sister! My _sister,_ Raff!" She created a Tulpa, who attacked Raffitty. He reacted swiftly, stabbing Ingrid's chest before Allie's eyes.

"Ingrid! No!" Allie screamed. She ran to her sister, who lay at Raffitty's feet bleeding out.

"I had to, Allie," Raffitty said simply. Then, he walked away.

"Ingrid… Don't leave me… Please… Please, Ingrid…" Allie begged. The new Tulpa began to fade away.

"I love you, Allie," Ingrid said. "And I… Give you… _Everything."_

"What? You're not making sense."

Ingrid touched Allie's heart and said again, "I give you everything, Allie… All that I have… My love, my power, and my life… You _will_ be real, Allie. I promise you, you _are_ real. I love you… Now, go." With her last ounce of strength, Ingrid pushed Allie out of the building, leaving her screaming her sister's name as she sobbed.

 _ **VAN**_

He knew they were screwed when the Tulpa faded from existence. It happened suddenly, and Freddy looked at Van in confusion. "What just happened?" He asked.

"Sometimes, if a Tulpa is weakened too much, it fades, but… But that was too quick… It wasn't natural, which means…" Van began.

"Ingrid?" Freddy asked.

"Either she's severely wounded, or…" Van couldn't bring himself to say it. He was close to Insu. He didn't want to believe that she might have been killed.

"No more Tulpa to protect you?" Boom taunted.

"Guess we'll just have to…" Blast began.

"Blow you up now!" Boom finished.

The twins came toward them. Van was certain they were dead. That was when someone jumped in front of them and fired off a weapon at the twins.

"Traitor!" The twins cried in unison.

"Dad?" Van asked, seeing their rescuer.

His father turned to him and smiled at him sadly. A split second later, fire and smoke were all Van could see where his father had just been. "Dad!" Van screamed. He felt like someone had torn his heart from his chest.

"Van, we gotta move!" Freddy shouted.

"Dad… Dad, no!" Van shouted.

Freddy forcibly turned Van to face him and stared him in the eye. "I'm sorry, Van," he said. "I really am… But we have to go, or he'll have just done that for nothing, alright? Come on."

Slowly, Van nodded. Freddy was right. If he died, his father's sacrifice would have been in vain. He stared in shock at the spot where the twins had blown up his father, unable to fully process that this was real. He knew he'd have to file his grief away for now, or both he and Freddy would be killed.

Van let Freddy lead the way. He was still too injured to do much on his own. He limped as fast as he could, leaning on Freddy for support. "This will be faster," Freddy finally said. He picked Van up, to Van's shock, and carried him quickly toward the nearest building. Allie stood outside of it.

She looked different. Van was positive she was stronger, but she was also hysterical. As more and more nearby Tulpas vanished, Van knew the truth. "Allie… Where's your sister?" He asked.

"She… She made me leave her!" Allie sobbed, flinging her arms around Freddy and Van. "Raff stabbed her, and she told me she was giving me everything, and then she made me leave her! And now everyone's dying… All the Tulpas are vanishing… And I know I could vanish any second…"

Freddy clung to her. "You're not going anywhere, Allie," he vowed.

Allie was glowing now, but not in the way she always had before… It was more like she was radiating with power. "Allie… I don't think you're dying," Van said slowly.

"But my sister… She's dying, Van!" Allie sobbed.

"I think that your sister gave you her powers, Allie… I think she made you real. She gave you her life force."

"She… She can't! She can't die. I need her…"

"It's okay, Allie. You can do this. You can be strong… You're real now."

"I'm… I'm real…" Allie said, as it apparently sank in.

"You've always been real, Allie," Freddy said. He kissed her forehead, trying to comfort her.

"If I'm real… If I have Ingrid's powers… Then… Then I can change this. I can believe strongly enough to change things."

"What do you mean?"

"She's still alive, Van. I feel her. She doesn't have her powers… And she's barely clinging to existence, but… But she's alive."

"Allie…"

A sudden explosion hit the building. It began to burn. "Ingrid!" Allie screamed. "I have to go in there!"

"The building's on fire, Allie," Van pointed out.

"She can do this," Freddy said firmly.

"Freddy-" Van protested.

"Allie, I believe in you. I know you can do anything you put your mind to. I know what your sister was capable of, and now you are, too. Go save her. Just hurry."

Allie nodded. "I love you," she said. Then, she ran into a burning building.

"She'll be okay," Freddy said. "I know she will."

Van nodded. He hoped Freddy was right. He'd lost his father. He couldn't lose Allie, too. To his relief, however, Allie appeared two minutes later carrying the too-still form of Insu in her arms. She laid her down on the ground and stared at her.

"Breathe, Ingrid…" She whispered. "Breathe! I'm not losing you today."

Freddy took over. He began performing CPR. Van watched in surprise as Freddy attempted the most ordinary, human method of saving someone's life. He was stunned when it actually worked.

Insu began to cough. Then, she drew in several shallow breaths. She looked at them weakly, confused. "Allie?" She asked softly as she coughed again.

"I'm here, Ingrid," Allie promised. She pulled her sister into her arms, sobbing. "It worked, Ingrid… You saved me… I'm real… Look!" She waved her hand and a Tulpa formed easily. It came toward them and began tending to Insu's wounds, stopping the bleeding.

"Insu…" Van said with relief. "Are you okay?"

"I… I think so," Insu replied. "I feel different… Almost… Ordinary, like I felt when I was a little girl… Without my powers."

"I think I'm the one with the powers now," Allie said. "But I couldn't make you breathe… There's no Tulpa for that… And I thought I was going to lose you… But Freddy…"

"Freddy's a hero," Van said.

Freddy shrugged. "That's about the _only_ thing I could do today," he said.

Allie kissed him. "Thank you… Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried out as he held her.

"Van… Why do you look so upset?" Insu asked.

"Don't worry about that right now," Van said. "The important thing is that you're okay."

Insu seemed to realize what was going on. "Tegus?" She asked. Van stared at his feet. "Oh, Van… I'm so sorry…" She hugged him.

"He saved us," Van said softly.

Insu nodded. "Then he showed that he loved you in the end," she said simply.

"Come on, Guys," Allie said. "Let's go find the others."

 _ **FELINA**_

She was in terrible shape, but she still had a chance to survive. Felina _excelled_ at surviving. She watched as the Rangers attacked the last of the Rebels. Captain Smith's chapter had essentially walked away. Garron and Morda had been killed, which shocked her. She'd never expected those two to perish. Their explosion-happy twins, perhaps, but not them.

She watched as Zydia tried her best to reach her and Raffitty. "Stay beside me," Raffitty told Zydia. "We can cover each other."

"Right," Zydia said, not arguing for once.

"Felina, can you fight?" Raffitty asked.

"Not really," she admitted. "Were I not immortal, I would be dead, Raff…"

"Stay where you are. I'll protect you. You have my word," he vowed.

Felina was surprised. Raffitty seemed to despise her or at least resent her presence most of the time. It was unexpectedly kind of him to defend her now.

"Raffitty, on your right!" Zydia screamed. The Knight was coming straight for them in his Zord, and to Raffitty's surprise, he was not alone.

"The mentors…" Raffitty mumbled. Felina realized that the two Mystic Rangers had not only morphed, but called in their Zords, and they were ready to destroy the last of the remaining Rebels.

"Say goodnight, Assholes!" Vida shouted.

"Ready or not, here we come!" Chip added.

"We shall slay thee as we have slain all the others!" Sir Ivan finished.

An explosion went off. Felina saw Zydia, lying motionless several feet away. "Zydia!" Rupi screamed as he and Captain Smith appeared. "No… No, Zydia… Don't be…" He began to sob.

"Rupi… I am so terribly sorry for your loss," Captain Smith said.

Felina could feel something then… Her Master knew she was wounded, and he was reaching out. _Yes, Great Zell… Save me,_ she thought. A portal began to open up.

"What is that?" Raffitty demanded.

"It's Zell. He's prepared to rescue us so we can survive this day… Come with me, Raff," Felina said. "You defended me bravely today. I owe you this."

"Raff, don't," Captain Smith warned. "Working with Zell is never the answer."

"It's the only option we have left!" Raffitty declared.

"Nothing is worth that price. Please, do not do this. We must surrender. It is the only way."

"Surrender? They killed my sister!" Rupi screamed. "Felina… Raff... I want to come with you."

"Rupi, please, I can protect you. I know you are grieving, but-" Captain Smith began.

"I have to avenge her," Rupi said. "If I have the slightest bit of honor, I must…"

"I understand." Captain Smith sighed.

"Come with us, Bob," Raffitty begged.

"I'm sorry, my old friend… If you choose this path, I cannot walk it with you."

Raffitty nodded. "Goodbye, my friend. Good luck to you."

"To you as well." Captain Smith hugged Raffitty. "Look after Rupi for me… And take care of Felina. She is a bit blind when it comes to the Great Wizard."

"I will protect them with all that I have," Raffitty vowed. He put a fist over his heart and bowed. "Until we meet again."

"Until then," Captain Smith said, returning the gesture.

Felina crawled closer to the portal. Rupi was carrying his dead sister, so Raffitty helped Felina to her feet. "Wait for-" A voice said.

"Us!" Another finished. The twins came running toward them. Raffitty nodded at the twins, Rupi, and Felina. Together, they went through the portal in the hopes of living to fight another day.

 _ **ANDIE**_

The last of the Rebels had fallen or surrendered. Captain Smith and his people had fled to safety. Most of the local Rebels were dead or too wounded to ever be threats again. The Rangers from various teams, Logan, Amos, Lido, Ingrid, Allie, Van, and Freddy came together, finally safe.

Andie immediately tried to go to Van, whose injuries were the most obvious. "Don't you dare, Lady of Spirit," Amos said firmly. "You are still recovering from saving your family. Allow me to help the boy." Andie didn't correct him. Karen and Kyle weren't just her foster parents... They were her family. And he was right, she was weak. Healing Stanny had been one thing, but currently, she didn't have the strength to heal anyone else. Amos began healing Van and Andie let it go.

"Yes! That was amazing!" Vida declared. "I'm so proud of you guys!"

"Me, too!" Chip chimed in. "That was an epic battle! And you guys owned it!"

"Indeed! It has been an honor to fight at your side," Ivan said. He looked at Andie. "M'Lady… Did they harm you?" He began examining her for injuries.

"I'm alright," Andie promised him. She wrapped him in her arms. "I'm sorry… We had to go with them, Ivan… They were going to kill Karen and Kyle… I did it so they'd let me heal them."

"I understand," Ivan said. "It was the honorable thing to do."

Pierce pulled Darcy into his arms, kissing her in front of everyone. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Darce," he said softly, into her hair. Andie was close enough to hear him.

"I'm okay," Darcy reassured him.

Chelsea was in Logan's arms before anyone even realized she was moving. They were full-on making out, but who could blame them? They'd all nearly died that day. If that wasn't a reason for a bit of making out, what was?

"Is it really over?" Greg asked.

"For now," Scott said. "But a few of them got away."

"Not many," Vida said. "I agree it was enough of them, though. Raffitty made it out, and he's their leader. He'll be back."

"Their sorceress made it out, too," Billy pointed out.

"But where did that portal go?" Chip asked.

"Angel Grove," Gia said.

"What? Why do you say that?" Kenny asked.

"They're going to Zell," Troy said. "It's the only place they can turn at this point."

"They're right," Sage said. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Then we need to get back home," Adam said.

"You are all correct," Zordon said. "Felina, in particular, needs to be kept away from my father. They're very dangerous together. We must warn the others."

"I'll go with you," Vida said. "This could be the tipping point that brings monsters back to Angel Grove."

"Yes!" Gia cried. Then, she blushed. "I mean… It sucks and all, but it was bound to happen, and I've been waiting for this… We all have. Once we take out Zell, we won't be in limbo anymore. It will really be over."

"Rangers… You fought bravely today," Zordon said. "You should all be exceptionally proud of yourselves. Thank you for everything you have done."

"We're honored to do the job," Darcy said.

"I love you, Vida," Chip said. He kissed her. "Hurry back."

"I will, you Goof," Vida said, playfully shoving him before kissing him as well. She turned to Zordon. "Let's go."

As Zordon and the others left to go back to Angel Grove, the Zords left the Rangers. "Where are they going?" Greg asked in alarm.

"They're just going to recharge and repair themselves," Chip said. "Don't worry. When you need them, you'll be able to call on them again."

"So, we destroyed most of the big bads and made the others run away indefinitely," Chelsea said. "Is that it? Are we done?"

"For now, yes," Ivan said. "We may retire until we are needed again… But trust me, this isn't over yet. Something else will come."

"And until it does… Let's just take some time to appreciate the fact that we all made it out of this alive," Greg said.

Van's face fell. "Van?" Andie asked, noticing. "Are you okay?"

Van sighed. "My father died today," he said softly.

Scott looked horrified. "My God… Van… I'm so sorry…" he whispered, pulling him into his arms. Van finally let himself break as Scott comforted him.

Andie found herself clinging to Ivan without even realizing it. She looked into his eyes, realizing she could have lost him or vice-versa, and trembled at the thought. "All is well, M'Lady," Ivan said softly. It was blatant lie, but she didn't call him on it. Things might not be perfect, but they could have been even worse. As Ivan kissed her softly, Andie refused to think about anything but being in his arms.

"Come on, Everyone," Darcy said. "Let's go home."

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _We're getting very close to the end of the story, but it's not quite over yet!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Sorry for the delay! Life has kept me very, very busy lately, and I'm also involved with a Power Rangers RPG here on this site that's taken up some of my writing time. (If you like to RP, you should PM me for details on how to get involved! Yay for cheap plugs! LOL) Anyway, I'm posting more than one chapter, and a lot's about to happen, so I hope you enjoy!_

 **CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

 _ **SCOTT**_

He brought Van home with him. As soon as they arrived, Scott's father hugged them both. "You're okay... Thank God..." He said.

"Dad... Can we talk?" Scott asked.

"Of course," his father said.

"Van, just rest on the couch for a few, okay? You're still recovering," Scott told him. He gave him a quick kiss before walking off with his father. That was when Scott finally let himself cry. It wasn't hysterical... Something had changed in Scott that day. He wasn't a hot mess of emotions anymore... But he still had to release his pain.

"Scott, what is it? What happened?" His father asked, putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"They nearly killed Van, Dad... Raffitty beat him so bad, he could have died, all because Van wouldn't sell us out... And we tried so hard to convince his dad to come with us, but he refused to leave the bad guys, and... And he died, Dad. Van's father _died_ today!" Scott explained as he tried to process that himself.

"Oh God... That poor boy..."

"He doesn't have anyone else, Dad. His mom died years ago... He's got nowhere to go... Can he... I mean... Would you...?"

"Of _course_ Van can stay with us. He saved my life, and he clearly means the world to you... He can move into the guest room. We'll work out the legal details later. Right now, that boy just needs to know he is safe and that he's not alone."

Scott flung his arms around his father. "Thank you." He walked back to the living room and sat beside Van. "Dad's going to set up the guest room for you... You're going to stay with us, Van."

"I don't want to be a burden on your family," Van said automatically.

"Van... You're _part_ of my family. I love you, and I'm not letting you go through this alone."

Van nodded, tears falling down his cheeks. Scott kissed them away, then held him, knowing it was his turn to be the strong one. He didn't know what would happen from here, but he did know one thing... Things would never go back to the way they were before. Too much had happened.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY.**_

 _ **DARCY**_

Her night had been plagued by nightmares. She'd woken up screaming twice, and both times, Andie shook her awake. Darcy got up at least a dozen times just to check on her parents. They were sleeping peacefully. Amos had reassured her that they'd be fine by the morning, but she'd come too close to losing them to take that on faith. She'd finally resorted to crawling into their bed like she was a toddler and staying between them, which allowed her to get roughly an hour of uninterrupted, dreamless sleep before she woke up again. The sun was up, so Darcy gave up on trying to sleep and got up to start her day.

She made breakfast for everyone, figuring she might as well be productive. Andie came downstairs, showered and dressed. Her eyes told Darcy she hadn't even attempted to sleep. "Sis... You need rest," she said with concern.

"My mind won't turn off," Andie replied.

"You did some major healing. If you don't rest, you'll collapse."

"I can't, Darcy... I..." She sighed. "I keep seeing him."

"Which him? Raffitty? Garron?" She paused before adding, "Zell?"

"No... Zordon."

"Zordon?"

"It didn't hit me at first yesterday... I was more Isobel than Daphne when I saw him, because Ivan brings her closer to the surface, but... But we met _Zordon_ yesterday, Darcy! Daphne's _son._ And he's all grown up, not six... And he has no idea that I used to be his mother."

"Oh, Andie... I didn't even think about how that might have hit you."

"He's okay... He survived, and he fought against his father and won... He spent his entire life trying to be the great force of Good that Zell _pretended_ to be... And all I want to do is run up to him and hug him and cry because he's grown up so amazing... But he has no idea who I am."

"You could tell him."

"I'm some random sixteen-year-old girl he met for ten seconds who hasn't said a word to him. I can't just go up to him like, 'Oh, by the way, I used to be your mommy.' He grieved her... He... He _watched_ his father murder his mother. I can't bring that all back up for him, not when he's doing so well."

"It might be good for both of you, Andie. I'm sure Zordon needs closure as badly as you do."

The conversation had to be dropped as her parents came downstairs. "What's all this?" Her father asked, seeing the food.

Darcy ran toward her parents and flung her arms around them. "Darcy? Are you okay, sweetheart?" Her mother asked.

"I'm just... I love you guys," Darcy replied.

"We love you, too," her mother said.

"Yes we do, and we also love it when you cook. What's the occasion?" Her father asked.

"Just that we're together... As a family," Darcy said.

Andie quickly hugged both of Darcy's parents, too. "Okay, seriously, what happened?" Her mother asked. "Not that we don't appreciate the love, but..."

"Thank you," Andie said. "For everything you guys have done for me."

"Of course, Sweetie," Darcy's father said.

Her mother walked into the kitchen and accidentally knocked over a glass. It shattered as it hit the floor. "I've got it, Mom," Andie said quickly so she wouldn't cut herself.

Darcy and her parents stared at Andie as she cleaned up the glass, apparently realizing before she did what she'd said. Suddenly, Andie blushed. Awkwardly, she added, "I'm sorry..."

Their mother pulled Andie into the tightest hug she could. "Don't you dare apologize," she said warmly. "You can call me Mom anytime you want to... In fact, it makes my heart happy to hear it."

Darcy smiled, thrilled that her sister had finally brought down the wall that listed their parents as only being Darcy's. "For the record..." Their father began.

"You're my father, Kyle... The only one worth a damn," Andie said firmly. She took a deep breath before adding, "... _Dad."_

It was his turn to hug Andie. Darcy joined in on the hugs. They had been her family from the minute she walked into the house, but finally, Andie had let them all in.

Her cell phone rang, snapping Darcy out of the moment. She saw that it was Pierce. She excused herself to answer it. "Hey," she said. "What's up?"

"Darcy... Today's going to be... Tough. Would you mind being around... For moral support?" Pierce asked awkwardly.

"Of course. What's happening today?"

"Sellie's showing her cards today... She's going to bring my brother in." Pierce's parents still had no idea Logan was back.

"How does he feel about that?" Darcy asked.

"He's nervous, but... He knows he needs to do this. We both do."

"I'll be there. I promise."

"Thanks, Darcy... Really."

"Anytime." She hung up, then went to eat breakfast so she could hurry up and leave.

"Is Pierce okay?" Andie asked softly as she helped Darcy wash the dishes.

"He will be," Darcy said confidently. As it turned out, Pierce was one of the strongest people she'd ever met.

 _ **PIERCE**_

He stood beside Logan, Darcy, Chelsea, and Sellie in the courthouse. Pierce knew his parents weren't facing full-blown trials yet, but the meeting room they were using to try and settle things was located at the courthouse. Dr. Hope had come to act as a witness for both of the brothers, and Sellie was their lawyer.

"Your parents have separate lawyers," Sellie said. "After finding out we had medical proof of abuse, your mother changed her tune and wanted to distance her case from your father's. For the record, I think she was willfully oblivious to what was happening... But she was still oblivious. It doesn't matter. She's absolutely guilty of negligence."

"Which one do we face first?" Pierce asked.

"Your mother."

He nodded. "Let's do this."

"You're still a minor, Pierce. You don't have to face them at all if you don't want to."

"I _need_ to," he said softly.

"You will face your mother, Pierce, but I'm sorry… I can't let you face your father. You're still a minor, and it would be irresponsible of me to subject you to that. Your mother is going to be hard enough," Sellie said. Then, she nodded. "Follow me."

Darcy kissed him. "You'll be okay," she promised him.

Chelsea kissed Logan before telling him, "You've got this... And I'll be right here when you come back outside."

"Thank you," Logan said.

Sellie led the brothers and Dr. Hope through a set of white doors. Their mother sat at a table, her hands folded in her lap. Pierce could feel how nervous she was. He felt guilty for putting her through this, but then he realized he shouldn't. Sellie was right. She'd turned a blind eye to the abuse, not seeing it because she didn't care enough to pay attention to Pierce after she lost her precious first-born. He didn't know why she hadn't seen it when it was happening to Logan... Maybe her mind just couldn't process that kind of horror.

His mother looked up at him with desperate eyes. "Pierce..." She began. "I'm so sorry... I didn't know..." Then, she saw Logan standing behind him. "Fr... _Frankie?"_ She managed to ask before she collapsed.

"Mom!" Pierce cried, automatically trying to run to her. Sellie gently held him back. Logan tensed, but didn't move.

"It's alright," Dr. Hope said. She knelt beside his mother and checked her vitals. "Someone get her some water. It's just the shock. She's going to be fine."

As his mother began to come around, Dr. Hope spoke to her gently and coaxed her into taking a few sips of water. She stared at Logan, still clearly in shock as she began to sob. "You're _alive..._ My baby... My baby's _alive!"_ She cried out as she wept.

"I survived the wreck, yes," Logan said tonelessly. He was clearly trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Frankie... How? Where have you been? We thought we lost you!"

"You did, Mom..." A small amount of emotion slipped into his voice. "I'm physically alive, but I'm not the boy you remember... Frankie died that day. I was someone else for the last six years, and now... Now, I'm Logan."

"Why didn't you come home?" She touched his face and Logan softened.

Sellie was about to step between them, but Logan shook his head. "It's okay," he told Sellie. He pulled away on his own. "It's complicated, Mom... But all you need to know is, the day of the accident, I was running away with Pierce."

"Running away? I don't understand..."

"I had to, Mom... Because what Dad did to Pierce... He..." He looked away from her, staring at his feet. "He did it to me first."

Horror, rage, and grief flashed on their mother's face simultaneously. "That bastard..." She whispered. "That absolute _bastard!_ Both of you? How _could_ he?" She started to cry harder. "I didn't know, Boys... I _swear_ I didn't know! I would have _killed_ him for doing that to my babies..."

"I know, Mom," Logan said. "But that's not good enough. You _should_ have known."

"It's not her fault," Pierce said, hating to see his mother cry. No matter what she'd done, she was still his mother. "She lost it after we lost you, Logan... She had to be put on medication, and she was almost always knocked unconscious by the pills when he... When he..." His voice cracked. He couldn't say it, no matter how hard he tried.

To his shock, his mother looked like she was even more broken now. "Pierce... Baby... I am _so_ sorry," she said. There was no hint of deception in her words. "I failed you... I failed _both_ of you... But _especially_ you. I was so busy grieving the son I lost, I ignored the one who was still alive."

"You told me it should have been me that died..." Pierce whispered.

"Mom, how _could_ you?" Logan demanded. He stepped between Pierce and their mother protectively. "He was _ten!_ He _needed_ you, and you destroyed him!" His rage was radiating from him. Pierce could sense his Fire affinity becoming too active.

"Logan..." Pierce said, touching his brother's arm gently. He used the energy of Water to try to soothe Logan's rage.

"I can forgive you for what happened to me," Logan said firmly after taking a deep breath and pulling back his powers a bit. "You were sheltered. You didn't think that sort of thing could happen to your family, and I hid it really well... But you _betrayed_ Pierce when he needed you the most! You left him completely defenseless against that _monster_ and you couldn't be bothered to care! That, I will _never_ forgive."

"I know I messed up... But I love you boys," she insisted.

"You loved me. I believe that. But what you did to Pierce tells me you didn't love him nearly enough. You have no right to even stand in the same room as him."

"The charge is negligence," the Judge, who'd been quiet until that point, said. "There are several options as far as sentencing. We can go for up to four years in prison, although with the second plaintiff joining the case, I can insist she serve consecutive sentences and add another four years onto that. There is also the option of the plaintiffs suing for emotional damages as well as medical expenses. The defendant is willing to take a plea if one is offered."

Sellie was about to speak when Pierce asked, "Can we talk outside?"

"Of course," Sellie said. "Excuse us, Your Honor." She led Pierce and Logan outside. "I'm open to hearing what you guys want to do as far as your mother's case," she told them. "Your father's doing the max."

"Give her a plea deal," Pierce said. "She terminates her parental rights to me willingly and agrees to enter grief counseling and completes a substance abuse program. Mom abuses the hell out of her sleeping pills."

"She deserves worse than that... Prison time," Logan objected.

"Mom wouldn't last _ten seconds_ in prison. I know she was horrible to me, but I think she is starting to regret that... And even if she's not, I don't want her in jail, Logan. Tell me honestly, do you think it'll do any good?"

"No," Logan admitted. "And she'll be eaten alive. You're right." He sighed.

"My idea makes sure she finally gets some help... And gives her the chance to live long enough to learn from her mistakes."

"Okay... If that's what you guys want, I'll consider it, but she's paying through the nose financially. They both will. You won't ever have to worry about money," Sellie said.

"I don't want their money," Pierce said. "Sue all you want. It'll probably be the worst punishment to both of them... But take a cut for yourself and donate the rest."

"Pro bono, Pierce. You're not paying me a cent. But if you really want the money donated, and you think up a good cause, I'll help you set that up. What about you, Logan?"

"Money's everything to them, but it means nothing to me... " Logan replied. "I need it, though. I have no skills to support myself right now, and I need to be financially stable if..." Logan paused.

"If what?" Pierce asked.

"If you want me to become your legal guardian..." He looked embarrassed. "Sellie sent me for a psychiatric evaluation. Surprisingly, I passed... And I am thinking about maybe going to college so I can try to earn an honest living someday... I didn't want to bring it up until I knew it was possible... I mean, you don't have to... Vida qualifies to take care of you, and Amos is a viable option, too, but if you want-"

Pierce hugged his brother, shutting him up. "Of _course_ I want you to be my guardian," he said. "All I've wanted since I thought you died was to be with you again. There is _no one_ I'd rather have as my guardian."

"So we'll sue, and I'll make sure you're both taken care of," Sellie said firmly. "I want your mother on probation, but other than that, your terms are good. No jail time, but she has to check in monthly."

They stepped back into the office and Sellie made the offer. Their mother's lawyer looked to her and she nodded. "We accept," he said.

"Excellent," Sellie said.

Pierce watched numbly as they finished up. Afterward, their mother looked at Logan. "Thank you," she said, "for having them show mercy with the sentence."

Logan shook his head. "I was ready to tell them to send you away for the maximum. It's Pierce you should be thanking," he said firmly. "He's the one who convinced our lawyer to go easier on you."

Pierce watched shock appear on her face as she registered this. "After everything, you...?" She managed to ask.

"I still love you, Mom," Pierce said. "Even if you suck at parenting. Just... Learn from this, okay? Get some professional help and don't waste your freedom."

She immediately pulled him into a hug. Pierce stiffened in surprise. "Mrs. Lewis-" Sellie protested.

"Sellie... _Please_ ," Pierce said softly. His mother hadn't hugged him since he was ten.

Sellie backed off. Pierce allowed his mother to hug him. He almost remembered what it had been like before... "It's not Mrs. Lewis," she said, more to Pierce than to Sellie. "I've already filed for divorce. It's Ms. Davis now."

"You're leaving him?" Pierce asked in surprise. "Like, you decided to leave him _before_ you found out about Fr... Logan?"

"He hurt my baby. The sick, horrible things he did to you were _more_ than enough to make me leave him. I know I haven't shown it, Pierce... But I _do_ love you."

Pierce felt tears in his eyes. He nodded, afraid if he spoke she'd realize he was crying. He took a deep breath and pulled away from her, walking away without looking back.

When he got outside, he saw Darcy. "Are you okay?" She asked gently.

Pierce didn't reply. Instead, he kept walking. He heard Darcy say, "I'll be back, Chelsea," before she hurried after him. "Pierce! Pierce, slow down. Talk to me," she called.

Pierce finally stopped moving when he hit the park outside of the courthouse. No one was around. He turned to face Darcy, pulling her into his arms and burying his face in her hair as he began sobbing so fiercely his entire body shook.

Darcy held him and let him cry, stroking his back and occasionally saying softly, "It's okay... I'm here..."

Pierce wasn't sure how much time passed as he cried, but afterward, he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "She loves me, Darcy," he said softly. "She sucks as a parent, but... But she _loves_ me."

"She's not the only one," Darcy said gently. She kissed a tear off of his cheek. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so," he said. Then, he added, "Will you stay with me even if I'm not?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Pierce," she promised.

He looked into her eyes. "I love you, too," he told her, acknowledging what she'd said before.

"I know," Darcy promised.

He pulled her closer again, kissing her. He finally allowed himself to hope that things were starting to get better.

 _ **LOGAN**_

Left alone with his mother, Sellie, and the others who'd been present for the proceedings, Logan looked her in the eye. "Baby..." His mother began awkwardly. She looked at him with sad, lost eyes.

Logan sighed. "I know, Mom," he said, guessing what she wanted to tell him. "I love you, too... I'm furious at the way you treated Pierce, but maybe you'll learn from this, like he said. I can't just forgive you right now, but if you prove you've changed, then maybe one day you and I can be in each other's lives. Leaving that bastard was a good first step. Keep it up." He touched her shoulder, but didn't hug her. He couldn't do that, or he might not walk away. He looked at Sellie and walked out. She followed him, along with Dr. Hope.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Hope asked.

"One down, one to go," he replied instead of answering the question. He honestly wasn't sure.

"Don't worry," Sellie said. "We've got this. Just wait until I have Hope let you in. I've got a plan."

Logan nodded. "I trust you," he promised.

Once they reached the room his father was in, Logan stood in the outer room while Sellie and Dr. Hope went into the second room. Logan could hear everything they said. Sellie laid out the accusations.

"There is no truth to any of these accusations," a lawyer said. "My client has never harmed his son. The boy is troubled and his claims are slanderous. Your honor, Ms. Klein does not have a single shred of DNA evidence proving my client had anything to do with the plaintiff's injuries."

"You are correct about that... However, I have a second accuser to confirm the claims," Sellie said.

" _What_ second accuser?" His father asked. Logan tensed hearing his voice for the first time in six years. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to remain calm. This was it. As Dr. Hope opened the door, Logan walked in.

"Who's this?" His father demanded. Logan looked his father in the eye. The blood drained out of his father's face. "Frankie?" He whispered in shock.

"Hi, Dad," he said with a cold tone that implied he was much calmer than he actually was. He didn't correct him about his name. He didn't want his father tainting his new identity by saying it.

"This... This is impossible," his father said practically. "How are you here?"

"The how is not important. The _why_ is what matters," Logan said firmly.

Realization seemed to hit his father. He shifted in his seat, sitting up straighter, defiant. "Ms. Klein, my client's oldest son has been dead for six years," the lawyer said. "This imposter is a pathetic and elaborate ploy to-"

"Your Honor, I present DNA evidence which proves that Franklin Logan Lewis is _exactly_ who he claims to be," Sellie interrupted him, handing the results of his blood work and hair samples over to the Judge.

The Judge looked over the results briefly. "Ms. Klein has provided sufficient evidence that this man is, in fact, your client's eldest son. I will allow him to speak," he said.

"Thank you, Your Honor," Sellie said. "Go ahead... Tell them what you came to say."

"I'm here to confirm my brother Pierce's claims," Logan said. "I know he is telling the truth."

"Whether or not this young man believes his younger brother is telling the truth is hearsay and irrelevant," his father's lawyer objected.

"I don't just believe him. I know he's telling the truth... Because our father did the same thing to _me,"_ Logan said firmly.

The lawyer immediately said, "Objection! There is no proof-"

"You cannot object. This is a negotiation meeting, not a formal hearing," the Judge reminded him.

"Frankie..." His father said nervously.

"Tell them, Dad!" Logan shouted. "Tell them what you did to me! Tell them what you did to my _baby brother!_ Tell them, you sick piece of-"

Sellie cleared her throat and shook her head. Logan took a deep breath, remembering that this might not be a trial, but it was part of an official meeting.

"I... I could never hurt you. I love you," his father said.

"As you can see, Your Honor, my client denies these accusations," the lawyer said.

"I ran away, Dad," Logan said. "I took Pierce out on that boat because we were running away, but the storm happened and..." He took a deep breath. He could feel Dr. Hope sending soothing energy his way and he felt calmer. "I drowned. Someone saved my life, and it took me a long time to find my way home, but then I found out you'd started doing to Pierce the very things I'd been trying to protect him from. _You_ are the reason I left, Dad. I only wish I'd been able to protect my brother... But what you did to me... To _us..._ Is unforgivable. You claim to love us? That's not love. It's... It's torture. And you owe us so much more than this, but a confession is the least you can do..."

"Admit it now or in a very public trial, where the whole world, including your shareholders, will know you're a scumbag. I'm sure that will do wonders for business," Sellie said sweetly.

"Your Honor, my client has already stated-" The lawyer began.

"I did it." His father said flatly. The lawyer's look of pure panic might have been comical under any other circumstances.

Logan stared at him. "You did _what?"_ He coaxed him.

"I beat you both... And I... It's true. All of it. Just... Tell me the sentence."

"Say it! Say what you did to us! Tell them you used us for your sick urges and-"

"I had sex with my sons," he said softly.

"Call it what it is, damnit! You _raped_ us!"

"Yes, alright? I raped you both for years! Just sentence me here, in private."

"Uh... We're willing to take a deal," the lawyer said.

"No deal. He does the max for abusing both of the boys, and he serves the terms consecutively," Sellie said firmly.

"Ms. Klein-"

"Take the deal, or we go to court and he _still_ serves the max on both. Oh, and he's paying damages to my clients and signing his precious company over to them, surrendering control permanently."

"You can't do that-"

"I just did. He deserves to have control taken away from him just like he took control away from his sons."

Logan's father cursed. "Just take the damn deal," he said. "It doesn't matter anymore. This will destroy my reputation anyway. The only way my company won't go under is if it's not mine anymore." He looked at Logan. "Frankie... I never meant to hurt you."

"Save your lies and bullshit excuses," Logan said firmly. "And if you live long enough to get released, stay the hell away from me and Pierce." He left the room.

Sellie came out with Dr. Hope a minute later. "That's what we call a slam dunk," she said with a huge smile on her face. "Are you okay, Logan?"

"I will be," he said honesty.

"Nice work," Hope said. "Let's go find Pierce and the girls. Lunch is on me." She led the way.

Pierce was silent as he clung to Darcy's hand for dear life, but he listened to the results of the meeting. Logan held Chelsea and kissed her, finally feeling truly free for the first time he could remember. The hardest part was over. Now, maybe, he could finally start to live his life.

 _ **VIDA**_

She had warned the people of Angel Grove that trouble was coming. She'd tried her best to warn them about each surviving Rebel. Raffitty was a cunning, manipulative sociopath. Felina was an evil Sorceress who would be deadly once she recovered and who was loyal to none other than Zell. The twins were, as Chip so perfectly put it, basically the evil versions of Gem and Gemma. They were super connected to each other, very smart when it came to technology, and enjoyed blowing things up whether or not it was appropriate for the situation they faced. Finally, there was Rupi, who Vida knew nothing about. The only thing she knew was he'd watched his sister die and was bent on revenge. His grief could make him more dangerous than the others because he had nothing left to lose.

Now, Vida was walking through town, hoping to meet up with Kira privately so they could hang out a bit before she went back to Stone Hollow. She paused outside of a house. The flowers in the garden were unlike any Vida had ever seen. The colors were vibrant and beautiful, and Vida bent down to sniff one, curious what it might smell like.

"They're really quite lovely this time of year, aren't they?" A soft, gentle voice asked. "The gardens of Eltar bloom with them every year... I truly miss that more than anything. It is so lucky Maizon has a gift for sustaining plants, even in Earth's hostile environment."

Vida felt an incredible weight pressing down upon her shoulders. It wasn't physical... It was _power._ She tried and failed to take a deep breath before turning to face the owner of the voice.

"You're Zell," she said. She hadn't directly met him before, but there was no denying who this guy was.

"I am indeed, my dear," he said pleasantly.

 _Run,_ Vida's brain told her, but her feet refused to listen. Besides, even if she ran, she knew she was screwed. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Believe it or not, my dear, I am not here to harm you." His voice was hypnotic, the cadence of his words soothing. Vida wanted to listen to it forever.

 _Don't fall for it!_ She scolded herself. _He's a monster! He's_ The _Monster. The biggest one there is._

"My girl, you have been through so much... Come inside. Have a drink with me," Zell coaxed.

"No thanks," Vida found the strength to say. "I'm not big on poison."

"I would never resort to such barbaric means... You are special, dear Vida. Now, come inside my home."

"Your home?"

"Yes. This is where I have been residing."

"No way in Hell am I going _anywhere_ with you."

"I see. I was merely trying to be hospitable. You may go on your way," Zell said pleasantly. To Vida's shock, he went back inside the house.

Vida stared after him for a minute. She was about to leave when she heard a little girl screaming. "No! Please don't hurt me! Help! _Someone help!"_

Vida didn't stop to think. She ran into the house toward the screaming child. She expected to see any number of things, but certainly not what she found. The little girl sat clinging to her doll. She lifted her head up and began giggling. "Fooled you..." She said in a sing-song voice.

"What the...?" Vida asked. Then, realization hit her. "You're Mora..." She said softly, knowing how fucked she really was.

"That's right," Mora said pleasantly. "And this is Cindy Sunshine. She _loves_ to play. Do you want to play with us?" The villain from SPD's timeline was much creepier in person than what Vida had imagined. She appeared to be a little girl, but she was actually the child form of a psychopath named Morgana. This little girl was one of the deadliest villains around and she was also the one who'd tricked Tommy into getting kidnapped.

"How could I have been so _stupid?"_ Vida wondered aloud.

"Don't feel bad, my dear," Zell said, appearing behind her. "You Power Rangers can't help yourselves when it comes to saving the innocent."

She put on her fiercest brave face and turned toward him. "Whatever you're selling, I ain't buying," she said firmly.

"I am simply trying to _help_ you, my dear... Your grief and guilt radiate off you so strongly... The pain of what you had to do is too much..." He sounded incredibly genuine and sympathetic.

"Nice try," Vida said. "But I'm good on my own."

"You _killed_ me, Vida!" A voice said.

Vida tensed. It was impossible, but... She turned around and nearly collapsed at the sudden appearance of the semi-transparent form of someone she had never expected to face again. "Nick?" She squeaked out, barely able to speak in her shock.

"Hello, Vida," he replied coldly.

"Nick, I... I'm so sorry..." She said.

"Sorry won't fix me, Vida! Sorry doesn't change the fact that you _killed_ me!"

"You killed _Chip!_ I just reacted-"

"I killed him with my bare hands, Vida... You killed me with _magic._ That violates every rule we were ever taught!"

"I... I _had_ to... I didn't stop to think... I just..."

"I needed _help,_ Vida... Someone to lead me back to the light... But you _murdered me_ instead!"

Vida wanted to argue. She wanted to tell him that after he'd agreed to work for Zell and raped a teenaged girl, there was no turning back, let alone after he killed Chip... But what if she was wrong? What if he could have been saved somehow? She fought back tears.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"No... But you _will_ be," Nick replied cryptically.

"Join us, my dear," Zell said grandly. "Join us, and I promise you, this pain will end. None of it will matter anymore. You will be at peace."

That was almost tempting. "No," she said. "You're a manipulative bastard, Zell, and I know that much. I'm out of here-" She tried to leave, but hit an invisible wall. Vida was trapped.

Zell sighed. "I _tried_ to do this the nice way," he said. "So be it..."

Flames shot up out of the ground. Before Vida could even react, Nick got closer. He laughed and said, "I have a few new parlor tricks now." Without any further warning, Nick used all of his ghostly rage to shove Vida into the flames.

Vida screamed like she'd never screamed before. Nothing had ever hurt this bad in her life. She tried to fight or to escape the flames, but there was no way out.

"Relax, V. Soon, you'll be just like me," Nick said with a laugh.

"Never!" Vida cried out defiantly.

"Nick needed no flames, however," Zell said pleasantly. "He chose to join my side of his own free will."

Vida howled in pain as her light and all that was good in her was brutally ripped away in the fire. _Chip,_ she thought. _Hold on to Chip._

"It is nearly done," Zell said. "You have done well, my boy. Now, as we discussed, I shall grant you a second chance at life as soon as you accomplish one other task for me."

"Yes, my Master," Nick said. Vida somehow found that funny. She began to laugh, first softly, then in a manic, wicked cackle.

"This feels... I feel lighter," Vida said in confusion. "Like all of that pain is just... _Gone._ This is _fantastic!"_ She laughed again as the flames went out. She stepped out of the spot they'd been in and said, "Jeez, Nick, no _wonder_ you turned evil! I feel _great!"_ Vida was absolutely flying.

Nick smirked at her. "Evil looks good on you, Vida," he said.

"It's like... Like I'm free! That's it! Fuck everyone else, I'm _free!"_ Vida declared.

"This one truly _is_ delightful," Zell said with amusement.

"What is my mission, Master?" Vida asked.

"Now, Vida dear, there is no need for that. Simply call me Great Zell."

"Wait, but you make _me-"_ Nick protested.

" _You_ need to learn your place. Vida is a smart girl. She knows where she fits into things."

"I do, Great Zell. Now, what is it you want from me?" Vida asked.

"You shall bring something to me, my dear... Something very important that I lost a very long time ago," Zell explained.

"Of course. Name it."

"You are to bring me _my wife,_ Vida... And her siblings."

"Your wife and her siblings... The Rangers," Vida said. "Andie, Darcy, and Greg."

"Yes. Bring me my family, Vida, and you shall be rewarded handsomely," Zell said. "Unless you have a problem with your assignment?"

"No," Vida said with a laugh. "Why _would_ I? Betray their trust and earn awesome rewards, right? That sounds like fun! You freed me, Great Zell. I owe you _everything!_ My loyalty must forever be to you."

"Excellent. Now go, Vida. Act as you would normally, and do not reveal your true intentions to anyone. Bring them to me as quickly as possible."

"Yes, Sir." Vida smiled wickedly before heading out of the house to go back to Stone Hollow. This would be easy.

 _ **GREG**_

He was working in the garden with his grandmother when a text message came in on his phone. _Back in town. Need you urgently. Meet at my place. -V._

"Something must have happened in Angel Grove," Greg mumbled with concern.

"What was that, Gregory?" His grandmother asked.

"I have to go to Vida's, Gram," Greg said.

"Is everything alright?"

"I don't know. She just got back from Angel Grove and says she needs to see me urgently... Or us, I guess. I figure she sent it to everyone."

"Gregory... I'm not sure about this." His grandmother frowned.

"We'll be fine, Gram. All of the Rebels fled through a portal. It's safe here."

"Something feels... Off-balance. No. I will not let you go."

"Eleanor, my love..." His grandfather said gently, joining them and pulling her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. "Our boy is a Power Ranger now... We have to let him go out on his own once in a while."

"Matthew, something is-"

"Love... We have to let him grow up _sometime._ I know how much that scares you, but Gregory's a brilliant, strong boy. He can make his own choices."

His grandmother sighed. "Alright... Very well, Gregory, but please be careful."

Greg smiled at his grandfather gratefully. "Thanks guys! I'll be home as soon as I can. Love you!" He hugged his grandparents goodbye before heading to Vida's place.

 _ **CHIP**_

He was surprised when the doorbell rang. Darcy and Andie stood on the other side. "Hey, guys!" He greeted them pleasantly. "What's up?"

"Vida sent us a text to meet her here," Darcy said. "Where's everyone else?"

"It's just me and Ivan... V's not home yet," Chip said.

"Actually, I just got here," Vida said, hurrying up to the house.

"Vida! How was Angel Grove?" Chip asked, trying to pull her into a tight hug.

Vida recoiled as he tried to touch her. "Sorry, Chip... I got a wicked sunburn in Angel Grove," she said quickly.

Vida still looked pretty pale to him... Paler than usual, even... But she had no reason to lie to him, so he didn't question her.

"Okay," he said casually. "So, did you see everyone? How's Tommy?"

"Oh, you know... He's Tommy," she replied with a shrug.

"And Kira and Dustin?" He'd bonded with the often goofy Dustin the same way Vida had clicked with Kira right away over their shared love of music.

"Fine, fine."

"What about Jayden? Did you check on him?"

"Yep. He's great. Everyone's great."

Chip frowned. "V... Jayden lost a member of his team, and Mentor Ji who was practically his father, both at the hands of his traitorously evil girlfriend, who _also_ died. He can't _possibly_ be fine."

Vida waved off his protests dismissively. "Oh, you know Jayden... He's all business, all the time. He's got his brave face on waiting for the next big battle."

Chip nodded slowly. "Okay, that _does_ sound like Jayden," he admitted.

"Exactly. So, let's get down to business."

" _To defeat the Huns..."_ Chip automatically sang, causing Andie and Darcy to laugh. Vida looked at him like he was from another planet. Chip frowned. "Are you okay, V?" He asked.

"I'm fine... Just wondering what's keeping Greg," Vida said.

"He probably had to convince his grandparents to let him leave the house," Darcy said.

"If he got held up, he should have teleported. It's faster," Vida said in annoyance.

"V, you know he's still learning to control it. He can't just use it any time he wants to travel," Chip said with a frown.

Vida was about to answer when Ivan came out of his room. "M'Lady!" He greeted Andie. "And the fair Darcy... And Lady Vida has returned as well! Wonderful!" He bowed to them all before pulling Andie into his arms.

Greg arrived. "Sorry I took so long," he said. He looked around. "Where are Pierce, Chelsea, and Scott?"

"I didn't text them," Vida said. "I came back to give the three of you a very important mission... Zordon needs your help specifically."

"Zordon?" Andie asked softly.

"Yes. He knows who you all are now. I told him _everything._ And he believes that only his fallen family can save Angel Grove, and the rest of the world, from his father."

"He wants us to take on Zell?" Darcy asked. _"Alone?"_

"We're not ready..." Greg whispered, clearly terrified.

"You won't be alone," Vida said. "Zordon will be there... And the current Chosen, and Caius, and Zedd, and Rita-"

"Since when do you call the Mystic Mother Rita, V?" Chip asked, not sure why he was suddenly so suspicious.

"She told me to. Her form here's only a teenager, Chip," Vida said.

"She never asked _me_ to call her anything else..."

"Well, she resurrected you. It's different. Why are you asking so many pointless questions anyway? We don't have any time to waste! I need to bring them back to Angel Grove immediately."

"We can't just leave," Darcy said. "Our parents will freak out."

"Your parents let Andie run off with Prince Phillip. I'm sure they won't question another trip... This time with you going along. As for Greg, your grandparents are members of the Eltarian Guard. Tell them Zordon gave the order. They'll understand," Vida said.

"When do we leave?" Andie asked.

"As soon as possible. Tell them you'll be gone for a week. That should be enough time."

"I shall prepare for battle," Ivan said.

"No, Ivan," Vida said.

"Lady Vida, I insist on accompanying you on this mission."

"I need you _here,_ Ivan. Chip can't just hold down the fort alone. You guys need to keep this town and the other Rangers safe while we're gone."

"Vida-" Chip objected.

"No. Zordon was _very_ specific. _Only_ these three are coming with me. Sorry guys. He outranks us all."

Chip watched as Darcy and Andie made plans to convince their parents to let them leave and Greg told his grandparents he would come home just to pack a few things. Ivan walked them to their houses, leaving Chip with Vida.

"I love you, V," he said gently, the concern clear in his voice.

"Yeah, same," Vida said before adding. "I've gotta do a few things before we go." She ran off before Chip could protest.

 _You're being paranoid,_ he told himself. Vida got tunnel vision at times. He was sure it was just the stress making her act so oddly...

 _ **ANDIE**_

Four hours later, everyone was together. Ivan wrapped Andie in his arms. "Be safe, M'Lady," he said.

"Don't worry so much," Andie said. "We're going to be with Zordon. He's the best protection there is, right?" Andie asked. She was nervous, but not because they were about to face something very dangerous... She was more afraid of facing Daphne's son... _Her_ son.

"I love you, Andie... With all that I possess, down to my very soul."

She rolled her eyes at him with amusement. "You don't have to woo me, Ivan. I'm already yours."

"First, a man should _never_ stop wooing his woman, and second, I merely speak the truth... A truth you must hear."

Andie could sense the fear he tried to hide. "I'll be alright, Ivan," she promised. She touched his face gently, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "And I love you, too."

Ivan kissed her softly, making her not want to leave. She'd just barely sorted out what was Isobel and what was her, and now she was running off to hang out with the son Daphne still thought was six years old. _Talk about confusing,_ Andie thought with a sigh.

"Okay, Lovebirds, break it up," Vida said. "We need to get going."

Darcy nodded. "Let's do this," she said. Andie knew she'd said goodbye to Pierce earlier, figuring if she brought him with her, he wouldn't let her leave without him.

Greg looked nervous. "We've got this... Right, guys?" He asked.

"We'll be fine, Greg," Darcy said. "We're ready. "

"We have each other," Andie added, taking his hand.

Greg nodded. "Okay... Let's go."

"M'Lady! Wait..." Ivan said.

"Oh, for shit's sake, Ivan, keep it in your pants! " Vida said in annoyance. "You guys can make out _after_ we save the world, okay?"

Ivan stared at Vida in surprise. "Lady Vida, just _what_ are you implying?" He asked in horror.

"That your hormones need to take a backseat right now."

"I was _not_ going to kiss her again, to set the record straight!" Ivan seemed very offended. Andie couldn't blame him. She was pretty offended herself. "I simply need to give her something."

"Just hurry up, _Sir_ Ivan. We need to go."

"V... Back off a little, okay? You're being kind of harsh," Chip said gently.

"No one _asked_ you, Chip," Vida snapped at him. He looked like she'd slapped him.

"Vida... Are you okay?" Darcy asked.

Vida seemed to realize she'd gone too far. She sighed. "I'm sorry guys... I haven't slept in days. I'm just cranky and stressed and... Hangry." She grabbed a chocolate bar out of Chip's pocket and ate it quickly. "Say your goodbyes. A few more minutes won't hurt anything."

Ivan took Andie aside. He was frowning. "I do not think you three should go. Something feels... _Off._ I know, however, that you cannot stay... So take this with you." He pulled a necklace out from under his shirt and put it around her neck.

Andie looked at the teardrop-shaped stone. "Thank you... It's beautiful... What is it?" She asked, sensing how important it was to him.

"A tiger's eye stone... It belonged to my Isobel. I gave it to her as a present. She gave it back to me a month before I... Well, before everything changed. She charged it with her strongest protection charm and told me to keep it safe while I borrowed it. I firmly believe it saved my life long enough for my Energem to bond with me. I kept it with me all this time so I would have a piece of Isobel wherever I went... But I think it's time I gave it back to you."

The stone felt right around her neck. She nodded. "I'll take good care of it."

"I know you will." He kissed the top of her head. "Be strong, M'Lady. Just as you always have been." He let her walk back to the others.

"Done? Great. Let's go," Vida said. Together, the four of them left with Greg holding onto them, teleporting to Angel Grove.

"So, which way to Zordon?" Greg asked as they landed pretty decently.

Vida smiled. "You're getting better at that!" She said cheerfully. "Come on, Guys... This way."

They walked for a bit before they passed a garden. A little girl sat playing with a doll. "Hello," she said sweetly. "Would you like to play?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but we can't right now," Andie said nicely. The girl seemed lonely. She remembered all too well how that felt.

"What kind of flowers are _these?"_ Darcy asked in wonder, looking at the beautiful flowers that lined the property. "I've never seen anything like them before..."

 _Don't trust the flowers!_ Danny's cryptic warning played through Andie's mind. "Darcy... Get away from those," Andie said firmly.

"What? Why?" Darcy asked in confusion. "They're gorgeous... I swear I've seen them before, but I can't think of what they're called."

Greg tensed. "They're called _Craytel Blossoms._ They're a beautiful flower found only on Eltar," he said suspiciously.

"The Rebels..." Darcy began.

"No... This property belongs to Zordon," Vida said. "Do you _really_ think the Rebels could grow anything so beautiful?"

 _Don't trust the flowers,_ Danny insisted in Andie's mind. "Guys... We should go," Andie said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Vida said. "We _just_ got here."

Andie took Greg's hand, then reached toward Darcy. "This is a trap," she said firmly. "Vida, listen to me... Danny Delgado, from the Wild Force team... He warned me-"

"Danny's _dead,_ Andie. I saw his body myself."

"The night my father died, I met the _entire_ Wild Force team, except the one who's still alive... And Danny warned me not to trust the flowers."

Vida laughed. "Tricky little jerk, isn't he? They kill him to keep him silent and he goes and finds someone who can communicate with the dead! Why not just go to Caleb or Caius? It would have been easier. Oh well. It doesn't really matter. The warning came too late. Danny always _was_ a bit useless."

Darcy stepped in front of Greg and Andie protectively. "What happened to you, Vida?" She asked. "What did they do to you?"

"Not _they,_ Darcy... Just _him._ And the answer is he _set me free._ I don't feel any pain or guilt or grief anymore... I'm just _free!"_ Vida laughed.

"Vida..." Greg whispered in horror.

"The fire... The one he used on Lido..." Andie said with realization. "He stole her light... He turned her evil!"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner! And it feels _amazing!_ I should have done this sooner!" Vida declared.

"Greg, get us out of here!" Darcy said as she grabbed onto Andie.

Greg tried, but nothing happened. "Oh, did I forget to mention the property's enchanted?" Vida asked, cackling again. "Come on, guys! It's so _rude_ to leave without saying hello to your host."

"Yay!" The little girl declared. "Now you can stay and play _forever."_ She giggled. "I'm Mora, and this is Cindy Sunshine, and we're all going to be _best friends!"_ She stood up, carrying the doll, and skipped inside.

"Come on in, Kids," Vida said. "It's _not_ optional."

"Now, there is no need to be so threatening, my dear," a voice Andie knew far too well said. "After all, they _are_ family."

Andie turned around and found herself staring into Zell's eyes. Greg was trembling, but he moved in front of Andie and Darcy defiantly, not letting the monster get any closer to them. Andie and Greg were terrified into silence. Darcy, however, found her voice.

" _Zell."_ She said.

"My Bella! It is truly wonderful to see you again... To see _all_ of you," Zell said.

"I'm not _your_ anything, Zell! And don't call me Bella."

"I have _always_ called you Bella, my beautiful dear."

"You lost that right when you _murdered_ me, you son of a bitch!"

"You always _did_ have quite the mouth on you... Honestly, Bella, you left me no _choice,"_ Zell said practically. "You and your brother were plotting against me. It was treason. I never _wanted_ to harm you."

His voice was convincing. It was hard to distrust him. Andie couldn't look at him. Suddenly, she was a ten-year-old girl on Eltar and Zell was the only adult trying to take care of her.

Zell moved closer to her. He reached out to touch her face gently, making her tremble in terror. "Don't you _touch_ her, you bastard!" Darcy cried, slapping his hand away from Andie.

"I will _not_ harm her!" Zell snapped at Darcy. "Oh... My Daphne... My sweet, gentle little Daphne... " He sounded genuinely sad. "I did not think it would affect me so much to see you again."

Andie was unable to speak or move as Daphne took full control of her. This finally made Greg reacted enough to do more than stand around. "Get back or I _swear_ I'll kill you this time," he said firmly. Andie could feel his fear, but apparently, Ash wasn't willing to lose his sisters to this monster again.

Zell chuckled. "Why, Ash, did you _finally_ grow up?" He smiled at Greg. "Excellent, my boy! This will be _so_ much more amusing if you believe you can fight me. Did you forget what happened the _last_ time you tried?"

Greg tensed. "Leave him alone!" Darcy shouted. "Leave them _both_ alone."

"I'm afraid that I cannot do that, my dear Bella," Zell said pleasantly.

Suddenly, a needle flew at Darcy. Somehow, it injected something into her spine. It knocked her out instantly. "Darcy!" Andie and Greg cried in unison.

"Ah, yes! That _was_ impressive, Nick. Thank you, my boy," Zell said.

"What did you _do_ to her?" Greg demanded as Andie knelt beside Darcy, trying to figure out a way to help her sister.

"It is nothing lethal, my dear boy," Zell said. "Belladonna is simply in a deep sleep, which is how she must remain for now... Until I can calm her, of course. I will bring her around to my side, where she _should_ be... Where you _all_ should be."

"Never!" Greg proclaimed.

"It amuses me that you believe that," Zell said. "You always had a strong heart, Ash, and the strongest mind I'd ever encountered... But I broke both before. Do not assume I will hesitate to do it again."

A matching needle came toward Greg. "Greg! Look out!" Andie shouted, but it was no use. Greg collapsed.

The spirit who appeared suddenly smiled wickedly. "I have completed my mission, Master... Now, I am ready for you to resurrect my body," he said.

"You mean you actually _fell_ for that, Nick?" Vida asked. She started laughing. "He'll never resurrect you, Moron! You're of _way_ more use to him dead!" She laughed. "I guess I did you a favor, right, Great Zell?"

"Indeed, my dear," Zell replied, patting her on the head indulgently. "I am sorry, my boy, but at the present time, keeping you as a spirit with no bodily restrictions benefits me far more than having your body as my errand boy did. Be patient, and one day, I may find it useful to give you a physical form."

"You never intended to bring me back..." Nick processed aloud. "You _lied_ to me."

"I simply told you what you needed to hear, my boy. You are wonderful as a spirit... Stronger, and able to do far more than you could while you were alive... And without your body, there is not a single shred of light left to make you question me."

"I'm not light, Zell! I gave the last of that up to serve you! I have been _nothing_ but loyal to you since the day I agreed to attack the Campbell girl!"

"I didn't _make_ you do that, Nick. You already had that in you... That burning desire for power... Let us not forget that you pressured sweet Madison into giving you her virginity and made her _cry._ That was before you and I ever met. Your light has been fading for a _long_ time, my boy. This is who you are."

"That's right... You _laughed_ about using my sister and making her cry, you asshole!" Vida said. She lunged like she was going to attack, then laughed harder. "Boy, you're easy! I _already_ killed you, Nick! It's not like I can do anything _else_ to you! Besides, what do _I_ care? Madison's a stick in the mud. It was probably about _time_ she got laid!"

"Vida..." Nick said, looking stunned. "No. You're not Vida. You're something else."

"Like you _care._ I _killed_ you, Nick! You _hate_ me! And I don't care, because I'm _free!"_

"You are truly one of my most beautiful transformations, Vida," Zell said with admiration. "You remind me so much of Rita... I hope you hold onto your sanity better than she did."

"Bring me back, Zell... Bring me back _now,_ or you'll regret it!" Nick said. Andie could feel his desperation.

"No. Now, be gone until I have need of you," Zell said, snapping his fingers and making Nick vanish.

"Neat trick! I could _never_ get him to shut up," Vida said with a laugh. "Hey, you're all-powerful, right? Can you, like, _Thanos-snap_ people out of existence completely?"

"I do not understand this reference, my dear," Zell said patiently.

"Remind me to sit you down for a Marvel movie marathon one day, Great Zell." She laughed again.

"Perhaps soon," he said indulgently. "You have done well, sweet Vida. Now return home to Stone Hollow until you feel me calling you."

"Yes, Great Zell." Vida bowed and stepped toward a portal.

"Vida, no! Don't leave us!" Andie cried out. "I _know_ part of you is still in there!"

"Sorry, Kid," Vida said coldly. "Your mentor died so I could be free. I hope you understand. It's not personal, Andie... I just don't _care."_ With a final laugh, Vida ran through the portal.

"At last," Zell said, looking toward Andie. "We are alone."

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _I'm posting the next chapter immediately… Enjoy!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _The second chapter I'm posting today! If you haven't read_ Legacy Rangers, _you won't know who some of these characters are. I'll do my best to explain it as the chapter goes on, but they are all part of the Chosen, who have been mentioned before. Quick Cheat Sheet: Ollie is Jason's son. Tammy is Zack's daughter. Tia, as previously mentioned, is Aisha's daughter. Brian is Trini's son. Angie is Rita and Zedd's daughter. Taylor is Zedd and Aisha's son. Caleb is the son of Caius, who is the one Sage tied Lido to when she restored his light._

 _ **CHAPTER NINETEEN**_

 _ **CALEB**_

It was an ordinary enough day. The sun was shining and the Chosen were hanging out at the park. In spite of the fact that he'd died there... The _first_ time he died... Caleb still loved the park. He did avoid the spot where Kat had injected him with the venom that sent him into anaphylactic shock the day he'd died in his boyfriend Thorn's arms, but other than over there, he was usually okay.

Ollie was playing basketball with Tammy. Tia was filling out paperwork that Brian was trying to offer his help with. The two of them had just started college. Angie was testing out some new magic while the half-brother she shared with Tia, Taylor, was watching with interest. Caleb was reading when he noticed an energy that shouldn't have been there.

He walked a few feet away from the others and, sure enough, Nick from Mystic Force stood staring at him. Caleb quickly looked away. "I know you can see me, Kid," Nick said.

"What the hell are you _doing_ here, Nick?" Caleb asked.

"I tried to go to the Mystic Mother, but she can't hear me...I come from dark magic now, so I'm outside of her domain," Nick said. "I need you to get a message to her for me."

"No. Absolutely not," Caleb said. "You're a traitor. No one wants to hear what you have to say."

"You okay over there, Caleb?" Ollie asked. He had immediately shifted into Team Leader Mode, a trait he'd inherited from both the original leader of the Chosen, Dimitri, and his father, Jason. He was a Scott. Leadership was very much in their blood, even if Ollie was the youngest member of the Chosen aside from Tammy.

"Just the usual," Caleb said, knowing it looked like he was talking to himself. Ollie and the rest of the team knew better.

"You sure, Buddy?" Brian asked.

"I'm sure, Brian. I've got this. _Stay with Tia."_ Caleb didn't want the creep who'd hurt his friend anywhere near her.

Brian seemed to understand how important that was. He quickly distracted Tia. Tammy and Ollie kept a closer eye on Caleb. Even Angie and Taylor looked concerned.

"Just _go,_ Nick," Caleb said.

"You _have_ to listen to me! I know where he is, Caleb," Nick said.

"Where _who_ is?"

"The Great Wizard."

"You were on Zell's side. Why would you come here?"

"Because I don't like being lied to or fucked with... And I want to see you guys destroy that son of a bitch once and for all. He crossed the _wrong_ spirit."

"I don't trust you, Nick. This could easily be a trap. Why should I believe a word you say?"

"Because I'm going to _show_ you the truth, Caleb. _All_ of it. You seem like a nice kid, but I don't have a choice. Sorry."

"No." Caleb took a step back. He couldn't let someone who'd turned as evil as Nick had touch him. There was no telling what would happen.

"Vida's life depends on it!"

"I... What?" Caleb asked. "Vida killed you. Why would you care?"

"Because I helped him, and he _turned her,_ Kid. Against her will... But I don't think she can be saved. She embraced the change _really_ fast. The only way to free her is probably to kill her."

"No... No, Sage can help her-"

"Sage can't save someone who doesn't _want_ to be saved. Vida can't live with the fact that she killed me. He freed her from that. She's not coming back... But I don't want to give him the satisfaction of winning... So I tried to go to the Mystic Mother, but she can't hear me. I'm hoping she can get through to Vida. You _have_ to tell her, Caleb. You're the only one who can help me stop this."

"I... I'll talk to Rita," Caleb agreed.

"One other thing... He'd got three of Vida's Rangers... The three who were his family."

"His _family?"_

"Yes. You gotta warn Zordon, Kid. If Zordon feels them and runs in there blind to save them, he'll die again, and there won't be any resurrecting him this time. Do you understand?"

"I-"

"Do you fucking _understand,_ Caleb?" Nick demanded. He grabbed Caleb by the shoulders out of nowhere.

Suddenly, Caleb saw everything, from the moment Vida killed Nick until the present. He felt cold, hollow, and dead inside, more than he ever had before. Nick's soul had rotted away into unspeakable darkness, and Caleb couldn't shake him off. He knew he'd collapsed, but he couldn't make his body function.

"Caleb!" He heard Tammy screaming.

"He's seizing!" Angie said. She stroked his hair, trying to soothe him.

He felt strong arms holding him down... Ollie and Brian, he was pretty sure.

"Spirit, be gone!" Tia shouted, and he could feel her presenting her amulet to face off against the evil spirit. Little did she know it was the monster who'd tried to break her in the worst way imaginable. The amulet, which had once belonged to Galaxia Campbell, packed a serious punch. Nick let out a scream of agony as it touched him. He released Caleb.

"Spirit of Galaxia, Head of the Line, I summon thee to remove this spirit from this world!" Tia cried out.

Caleb could feel Galaxia. She looked at him and said, "Hold on, sweet Caleb. Do not let go of this world." Then she saw who the spirit was. " _You!_ Oh, yes, this is going to be glorious. Pardon me, Caleb, dear." She grabbed onto Nick and made him scream before touching Tia. Tia might not be able to see the dead, but she clearly felt her ancestor. "You do it, sweetheart. This one needs to be _you."_ She let Nick go.

Caleb thought he would flee, but Nick seemed to be trapped. He stared at Tia. " _You..."_ Tia said, somehow knowing who she was facing. "I am not afraid of you any longer, Nick," she said firmly. "I take your power, as you tried to take mine, and I banish you to the Underworld!" She burned Nick with the amulet. He screamed and began to smoke.

Caleb was on fire... Yet still so cold... He couldn't breathe. "Tia! Release him to her now!" Galaxia cried.

"Casey, _take him away!"_ Tia said firmly. With that, Nick was gone like he'd never existed to begin with.

"Caleb... Come on, Caleb, stay with me..." He heard someone saying. It was Taylor, Zedd's son.

Caleb couldn't breathe... His hold on his body was fading... "Don't you _dare_ die on me, Caleb... Thorn will _never_ forgive me," Taylor said urgently. Caleb could feel Taylor pouring energy into him.

Caleb's lungs finally opened back up. He started coughing. He was shivering. "C-cold..." He managed to say.

"On it!" Brian said, creating a fire right beside him.

Taylor wrapped Caleb in his jacket. "It's okay, Caleb," he said gently. "You're safe now."

Caleb nodded, trying to warm up between the fire and Taylor continuing to send light and energy into him.

"It was him... Wasn't it?" Tia asked softly.

"Yes, Tia... It was Nick," Caleb confirmed, his voice still shaking.

"Why the fuck would _he_ show up here?" Taylor demanded.

"He had a warning... He showed me where Zell is... Told me he wanted us to destroy him because Zell lied to him..."

"Well, we share a common goal at least," Ollie said. "What else did he say?"

"We've got trouble, guys... Zell burned away Vida's light. She's been turned."

"Oh my God..." Tammy whispered. Much like Kira, Tammy had bonded with Vida over their shared love of music.

Angie paled. "He turned _Vida?_ Oh boy... Mom's going to be _pissed,"_ she said. "I guess I get to tell her one of her Mystic Rangers just met the same fate _she_ did."

"I think she handed three of her Rangers over to Zell... The three who connect to his family, apparently."

"His family? Like, he has more than just Zordon?" Brian asked.

"Apparently, yes... I saw it all... These kids... They're the reincarnations of Zordon's mother, aunt, and uncle, and unless we make him stop and think straight, Zordon's going to run in blind and get killed... Forever, this time. We have to protect him... We have to protect _all_ of them."

"And we have to save Vida," Tammy said. "Where's Sage? Caleb, call Thorn and Sage. We have to-"

"Tammy... I don't think Sage can save her," Caleb said. "I doubted Nick at first, but he's right. Vida wanted her grief and guilt to end... Zell just gave her that. It's going to take more than Sage to bring Vida back from that."

"Who then? I mean... She _has_ to be saved... Right?" Caleb was silent. " _Right?!"_ Tammy asked again.

"Right," Ollie said firmly. "It just might take a while, Tam. We'll figure it out. But first, we have to save her team."

"Which means I call my dad to run interference while I tell Mom what happened," Angie said. "We need her help."

"Is this it?" Brian asked. "The big fight?"

"No," Taylor said. "Whatever happens, I doubt it'll be the last we see of that fucker... But I might be able to weaken him again-"

"No, Taylor. You almost _died_ the last time," Ollie said firmly.

"But I _didn't,"_ Taylor replied. "And even if I had, it would have been worth it to save you guys- _Ow!_ Tia, what the hell?" He rubbed his arm where Tia had whacked it pretty hard.

" _Stop_ saying that. Your life means just as much as any of ours, Little Brother," Tia said firmly.

"She's right. We're a _team._ We do this together," Ollie said.

"Together," Taylor agreed quietly.

"Are you okay now, Caleb?" Angie asked.

"Not fully, but okay enough. Let's go," Caleb said. Together, they headed to find Rita, Zordon, Zedd, and his father, the only people who understood what they were about to face.

 _ **ZORDON**_

He was sitting with Rita and her immortal kitten, Morgana, when he became overwhelmed. Zordon tensed, unsure where the feeling was coming from. "Zordon? Are you okay?" Rita asked.

"I feel her..." Zordon whispered.

"Who?" Rita asked.

"My _mother..._ I... I have not felt her since the day I killed my father."

Rita seemed to be on alert now, too. "Something is... Off-balance," she said.

"She's terrified, Rita... Whatever is going on, my mother is completely terrified."

"Mom! Mom, open up!" Angie called from outside Rita's home.

Rita opened the door. "Angie, sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked. She looked surprised as she added, "Hello, Everyone... Why don't you all come inside?"

The current generation of the Chosen entered the room. Rita's brother Rito stuck his head out of his room and asked, "Uh... Should I order some pizza, Sis?"

"We can't stay long, Uncle Rito," Angie said quickly. "Mom... Zordon... Something's happened... And I need you guys to stay calm."

"Which is why _I'm_ here," Zedd said as he arrived with Caius.

"Zedd? Caius? What is going on?" Zordon asked, very alarmed.

"Mom... Don't freak out, okay?" Angie asked again. "Promise."

"Angie, I am perfectly calm," Rita said. "Just tell me."

"Um... Well... Nick sort of came to Caleb a little while ago," Angie began.

"And damn near killed him," Ollie mumbled.

"Ugh! What did _he_ want?" Rita asked.

"To tell us where Zell's been hiding," Caleb said.

Zordon tensed again. "Why would he betray my father?" He asked.

"Because your dad screwed him, like he screws _all_ of his minions," Taylor said. "So Nick wanted to screw him back... But he really hurt Caleb, and Tia here banished him straight to Casey." Taylor sounded proud as he wrapped an arm around his sister. Tia generally disliked being touched, but not when it was one of her siblings hugging her.

"Well, that's that, then," Rita said cheerfully. "So where is he hiding?"

"We'll get to that, but, Mom... There's more," Angie said.

"I was afraid of that... Go on, Angie. Tell me."

"He sort of..." Angie sighed. "He forcibly turned Vida evil, Mom."

"He did _what?!"_ Rita demanded. The Earth began to shake. "I swear on everything good, when I get my hands on him I'm going to-"

"Uh, Sis?" Rito interrupted her.

Lightning started flying around the house. Angie and Tia quickly threw up shields to protect the other Chosen. "Destroy him over and-"

"Sis!"

The electronics began sparking and smoking. "Over again until he begs me to stop, and _then-"_

" _Sis!"_ Rito shouted.

"What?" She snapped.

"Your hair's on fire."

"What? Oh... Darn." Rita took a deep breath. Zordon grabbed her hand to try to ground her, even though he was pretty freaked out himself. His father had forcibly turned a Power Ranger evil... One who was important not only to him, but to Rita. It was his worst nightmare, all over again.

"I'll make him pay for this," Rita said softly, releasing the last of her rage. Everything went back to normal.

"We _both_ will," Zordon promised just as softly.

"Zordon..." Zedd said gently. "There's still more."

Suddenly, Zordon understood. "Ash is not the only one who returned, is he?" He asked.

"No... As you already know, the boy is your uncle... But two of the girls on the team are also involved... The team leader is apparently your aunt Serafine's reincarnation... And... The Pink Ranger is-"

"No." He said the word softly, a pathetic attempt to deny what he already knew.

"Your mother. I'm sorry, Zordon... But Vida... Being evil..."

"No. Do not say this to me, Brother. Please." He couldn't do this. Three Power Rangers being in his father's clutches was bad enough, but _those_ three...

"She handed them off to him, Zordon. He has your family."

Zordon clenched his hands into tight fists. A lightbulb exploded. Too much of Zordon's energy built up too quickly, and it wrapped around him in a dangerous spiral of electricity.

"Zordon..." Rita began.

"Stay back," Caius advised her gently, physically guiding her to safety.

"Caius?" Tammy asked, the fear clear in her voice. Caius was the Chosen's mentor.

"Zordon's only been back at his full power for a little while... Without an energy tube to control it, if his emotions overwhelm him, he will misfire. Stay back, _everyone,"_ Caius said firmly.

It was Zedd who dared to get closer. He didn't stop even as the electricity shocked him, but Zordon saw him flinch a couple of times.

"Dad!" Taylor called in alarm.

"I'll be fine, Taylor," Zedd said. "Stay _exactly_ where you are." Zedd shook violently for a minute as more electricity hit him, but he continued to move closer.

"Get back!" Zordon shouted.

"Not this time, Brother," Zedd said stubbornly.

"Zedd, be careful!" Tammy shouted as Zedd got hit so hard, he bit his lip, probably to keep from screaming. "Enough... I can't just watch this!" Tammy moved slightly closer.

"Tammy, _no!"_ Ollie shouted.

 _"Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes, and save these questions for another day,"_ Tammy sang. _"I think I know what you've been asking me, I think you know what I've been trying to say. I promised I would never leave you, then you should always know... Wherever you may go, no matter where you are, I never will be far away..."_ An incredible light began filling the room. Everyone became visibly calmer. Zordon slowly began to feel his emotions slowing down. Tammy continued singing. Zordon was significantly calmer, although his energy was still searching for a safe release.

 _"Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream, and dream how wonderful your life will be. Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby, then in your heart there will always be a part of me... Someday we'll all be gone, but lullabies go on and on. They never die, that's how you and I will be..."_ Tammy finished. She fell to her knees in tears.

Ollie pulled her into his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"My dad used to sing that to me... Zordon misses his mom... Whenever I miss my dad, I... I sing that song," Tammy said.

"I am so sorry, Zordon. I know how difficult this is for you... But we _will_ get them back. Do you understand me? I will not rest until those children... Until your _family_ is safe. You have my word," Zedd said. Finally, Zedd touched his arm. Just like that, Zordon's emotions stopped attacking entirely. "It's alright," Zedd said soothingly. "We'll bring them home safe."

"Thank you, Zedd," Zordon said softly. "And thank you, Tammy... Zack would be very proud of you."

Tammy nodded, pulling herself together as Ollie helped her stand back up.

"Okay," Caius said. "Now, we need a plan."

 _ **CHIP**_

He spotted Vida as she walked in the front door. "V? You're back!" Chip cried with delight.

"Yep," Vida replied.

"It's over already? Where are the kids? Are they okay?"

"They're still in Angel Grove."

"Wait... You _left_ them? Vida-"

"They'll be fine, Chip. Relax."

Chip knew something was very wrong. "Vida, _where_ are they?"

"I _told_ you-"

"No. You would _never_ leave them there, where Zell was, without either the rest of the team or at _least_ one of us. What is going on?"

"Are you questioning _Zordon,_ Chip?"

"No. I'm questioning _you,_ Vida. I'm starting to think that _none_ of this came from Zordon... You're not acting like yourself."

"A girl's allowed to have mood swings. Let it go, Chip!"

"Something is _wrong_ with you, V. I _know_ you."

"Just stop, Chip! For shit's sake, I killed Nick for you! Was that not enough to earn your trust?" She said this entirely too casually.

"Vida... What happened to you while you were in Angel Grove?" Chip asked, knowing Vida would _never_ fling Nick's death around so casually.

"You wanna know what happened? _Fine!_ I woke up, Chip! And now, I'm _free._ No more pain, no more grief, no more guilt, no more bullshit! I tried to resist it, but that was stupid. I feel amazing now!"

"V... Oh my God, Vida..."

"And I am _done_ answering your questions! Time to shut you up!" She called Wind power and flung him toward the ceiling, pinning him there. She grabbed duct tape and floated up toward him. She covered his mouth before taping his entire body in place, using magic to make it hold his weight despite gravity. She laughed as she floated back down to the ground.

"Look at me, _defying gravity!"_ Vida cackled. "So long, Chip." She walked out the front door, slamming it behind her and leaving Chip defenseless on the ceiling.

 _ **IVAN**_

He arrived home and opened the front door. He knew he wasn't alone and something felt wrong, so Ivan drew his sword. He saw no one, but heard a frantic, muffled cry coming from above him. Ivan looked up.

"Sir Chip!" Ivan cried in surprise. "Fear not, my friend! I shall set thee free!" Ivan quickly took his sword to the duct tape, careful not to impale Chip. Finally, after a few minutes of work, Chip fell to the floor.

Chip pulled off the duct tape that was over his mouth and mumbled, "Ouch..."

"My Good Sir, what exactly happened here?" Ivan asked.

"It's Vida, Ivan... She's evil! I think Zell must have gotten to her... V's not home right now," Chip said frantically.

"You think he turned her evil? The _fiend!"_

"We have to find her... I've got to call the rest of the team."

"The team... My God... If Vida is here, then... What did she do with Andie, Darcy, and Greg?" His chest ached as he realized what must have happened.

"Ivan... I think she gave them to him."

"I have to go after them!"

Ivan expected Chip to argue. Instead, he said, "I know. You're the only one who can help them right now. We can't risk him getting his hands on Chelsea, Pierce, and Scott, too. You save the kids. We'll save Vida."

Ivan nodded. "Good luck on thy noble quest, Sir Chip."

"Ivan... Be careful."

"Do not fear for me, my friend. Three members of my team are already residing in Angel Grove, and if need be, I can call in the rest. I shall be fine." Of course, there was no time to wait for the Dino Charge team to come together, but he hoped they'd make an excellent cavalry after the fact if he needed help. "I shall see thee at the end, Good Sir!" With that, Ivan took off toward Angel Grove, praying he would not arrive too late.

 _ **GREG**_

He woke up and immediately realized he was not alone. Zell stood over him smiling. "Hello again, Ash," he said.

"My name is _Greg,"_ Greg said firmly, trying to hold on to that fact. He wasn't Ash. He needed to remember who he was now, or he'd lose himself to Ash's panic.

"I had hoped to convince you to reconsider your stance and join my side, Ash," Zell said, ignoring him.

"Never!"

"I see… How can I change your mind?"

"You can't. I'm not evil, Zell. I never will be." He held Zell's gaze steadily, even though he was terrified.

"Very well… My dear boy… I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but you leave me little choice. I broke Ash's mind. I can break yours as well." With that, Zell began to attack. Greg hadn't expected the switch to flip so quickly, and he could do little to defend himself.

Greg screamed in agony as the beating continued. Eventually, his mind stopped being able to process the new injuries, and they blurred together with the rest. He didn't know what was wrong with him now, just that _everything_ was. He forced himself not to cry… He couldn't give Zell that satisfaction… But his body ached in ways he hadn't known that it could. He was bleeding from several different places, and Zell was methodical… He could do this for days and not kill Greg.

 _The human mind can only take so much,_ Greg thought. He knew that, if Zell continued this torture, he was right… Eventually, Greg's mind would break. He'd end up catatonic like Ash had.

 _No! You can't give in to that,_ Greg told himself. _No matter what else happens, you have to keep fighting. Darcy and Andie need you!_

He was determined to try, even as Zell slashed open his chest. The gash was deep, but not deep enough to kill him. Greg cried out in pain but did not give in to the urge to retreat deep into his mind where it was safe.

 _He isn't trying to kill you,_ he told himself. _You can and will survive this. Hold it together… Hold on to Darcy and Andie…_

Greg struggled to breathe through the pain. He could do this… And he would. Somehow, he would survive, escape, and get the girls out of there, too. No matter what, they would all survive this time…

 _ **PIERCE**_

He hadn't expected all hell to break loose just yet, but here they were. Darcy, Greg, and Andie were missing and probably with Zell, and their mentor had been turned evil. Pierce stood with Chelsea, Scott, Van, Logan, Amos, and Chip. They had tracked Vida's energy to the cave where the team had come into their powers, and now, they had it surrounded.

"We have to keep her from escaping at all costs," Chip said.

"If she runs, I can catch her without a problem," Chelsea said confidently.

"She _will_ attack you, Speeding Cheetah. You must be prepared for that," Amos said gravely.

"She's got wind power, right? She's basically Scott. I can _totally_ take Scott."

"I'd object but... Well, it's true. Chelsea's tougher than me," Scott said with a laugh.

"Don't feel bad," Logan said. "She's tougher than _all_ of us."

"Duh. I'm from New York," Chelsea said as though this explained everything.

"Vida is _much_ more dangerous than you realize," Chip said. "She's had a lot more practice with her powers than you guys have, and she can turn into a tornado. Also, the last time she turned evil she-"

"Hold up!" Chelsea interrupted him.

"The _last_ time?" Scott finished her thought for her.

"Oh yeah. V almost got turned into a vampire by Nikki back when she was still evil. Didn't we ever tell you that story?" Chip replied casually. "Anyway, it was pretty bad. She could have killed us if she hadn't been saved. And that was years ago. Her power has only grown. She might have been out of practice until recently, but that just means her power sat there growing and growing while it was dormant."

"Chip is correct," Amos said. "And being turned in the fire strips away any inhibitions she previously had. She won't hold back. Also, Zell often gives his people increased power. There is no telling what she can do now."

"Amos... How do we save her?" Pierce asked.

"The same way she was saved the last time... Love," Amos replied. "It is the strongest tool against evil."

"I'm bait, aren't I?" Chip realized. He nodded, determined. "If it saves Vida, I don't care what happens to me."

" _Nothing_ is going to happen to you," Chelsea said. "Right, Amos? We're going to keep Chip safe."

"We are certainly going to try, my Cheetah," Amos said. He didn't sound too sure.

"Amos, we can't just offer Chip up on a silver platter," Pierce argued. "If he gets killed, we lose Vida forever."

"I fear you are correct, Little Fish... However, Chip fully understands what he is agreeing to," Amos replied gravely.

"I do," Chip said. "Look... I've already died once, and it sucked, but even before the Mystic Mother brought me back, I didn't regret saving Vida's life and losing my own. Saving V was worth it then, and it's worth it now. I'm not afraid to die... But I _am_ afraid of losing V."

"We'll protect you, Chip," Van said, finally speaking. He'd been quiet and on autopilot since losing his father, but he sounded determined now. "With everything we have."

"We've got your back," Scott added.

"Damn _right_ we do," Chelsea chimed in.

"So, Chip lures Vida out, and then what? We trap her and get her to Sage?" Pierce asked.

"Sage will not be saving Vida from this darkness, Little Fish," Amos replied. "There is no time for that."

"Then what? You?"

Amos shook his head. "It is time to act like a Big Fish, Little Fish... _You_ are going to save Vida."

"What? _Me?_ Are you on _drugs?_ "

"You have the power, Pierce. And you have the connection to your brother. The two of you together are unstoppable... And you are the only ones who can match Zell's powers, because they are destined to be yours as well."

"Match Zell? Dude, I have no idea what I'm doing, in case you haven't noticed! Neither does Logan! We're fucking _improvising_ and hoping for the best!"

"Pierce... We have to try," Logan said. "Amos is right. There's no time to waste. Your friends and your girlfriend are in the hands of literally the most dangerous, sociopathic entity in the entire universe. Vida needs to be saved, or when we try to rescue them, she'll stop us. Besides... Vida took you in without question when you left home. She's family, more so than our own blood relatives are. We can't give up on her, so we need to believe in ourselves."

Pierce sighed. "That was a hell of a pep talk," he said. "Fine... But I've only seen this done once."

"I hope you paid attention."

"I did... But I didn't exactly expect to have to do it myself."

"I will guide you, Little Fish. I have complete faith in your ability to do this," Amos said.

"That makes one of us... But thanks," Pierce replied.

"You've got this, Pierce," Chelsea said. "And _we've_ got _you."_

Pierce nodded. "Alright. Let's do this."

Chip took a deep breath. "Guys... No matter what happens... Vida and I both love you and we're proud of you. I'm not saying goodbye, but I wanted you all to know." He took another breath, nodded, and said, "Let's go save my girl."

They headed into the cave. Logan stayed beside Pierce, their power automatically flowing together as it always did when they were that close now.

Amos kept everyone shielded, so Vida didn't sense them until they reached the part of the cave where they'd found their stones. That day seemed like an eternity ago now.

"Hey guys!" Vida said in an eerily cheerful tone. "It's so nice to see you." She called Wind and sent everyone flying into the walls of the cave. Vida laughed at the results. "So, what is this? An intervention?"

"That's _exactly_ what this is," Chelsea said.

"Just call me _Doctor Phil,"_ Scott added.

"I don't need help. I'm perfectly happy just like this," Vida said. She lunged at Amos. He easily deflected her attack by putting up a shield. She hit it instead of him and it blasted her several feet back. Scott quickly called Air and sent that to catch her before she could get hurt.

"Scott... You saved me!" She said, sounding like her usual self.

"I did," Scott confirmed.

"That was... A _big_ mistake!" Vida ran at him.

Scott fought back with a wind attack and proceeded to levitate as he channeled more power than Pierce had ever seen him channel before.

"You're not as strong as me, Scotty-Boy!" Vida cackled.

"But I'm not evil, Vida... Which means I'm not alone," Scott replied.

Vida laughed at him and tried to run. Chelsea got in her path, blocking her escape. "Nice try, Vida," she said.

Vida pulled out a knife and raised it, ready to plunge it into Chelsea's chest. Chelsea laughed in her face. "You think a knife scares me? Bitch, I'm from _New York!"_ She shouted. She moved quickly and kicked the knife right out of Vida's hands, then grabbed it and tossed it to Van, who easily caught it.

Infuriated, Vida used Wind to fling Chelsea away from her. Scott caught her with Air and Van steadied her before she could stumble too badly.

Vida tried to run with Chelsea temporarily out of the way. That was when Chip moved into place. "V," he said softly.

"No! Get out of my way, Chip!" Vida protested.

"You won't hurt me, V. If you wanted to, you could have killed me, but you just duct taped me so I'd be out of your way... And safe. I get it now. Some small part of you is still in there, V."

"You're delusional! And you _clearly_ can't take a hint! Now, _move!"_

"I can't do that, V... Because I'm in this for the long haul. I'm not going _anywhere._ I'm not leaving you... I will _never_ leave you."

"Liar!" She screamed. "You _did_ leave me, Chip! You got yourself killed because you're an _idiot_ and you left me!"

"Vida... I love you. I always have, and I always will, and I'm not leaving you now. I didn't give up on you when you were turning into a Vampire and I won't now either. I'm here, V... I'm staying."

"You _idiot!"_ Vida said.

Pierce saw an opportunity. He looked at Logan, who nodded. He understood. Both brothers charged at Vida from opposite sides. Vida saw Logan coming and focused on him, which gave Pierce the opportunity to grab her from behind and restrain her.

"Let me go!" Vida screamed.

"Never, Vida. You're our mentor. Without you, we never would have made it this far. You'd _never_ give up on us, so we're not going to give up on you," Pierce said.

"Van... Please take over for Pierce," Amos said softly. "You hold her while the brothers do what they must. You are strong, and while I do not wish to see you harmed, if Vida harms a member of her team-"

"We'll lose her," Van said with a nod. "I understand, Amos." He took the struggling Vida from Pierce's arms and restrained her easily. He was clearly being careful to hold her so she couldn't escape without actually hurting her.

"He's done that before," Chelsea realized aloud.

"I never killed anyone," Van said, "but that doesn't mean I never had to do things like this to people." He sounded haunted.

Logan put a comforting hand on Van's shoulder. "It's alright, Van," he said gently. "This time, you're doing it for the right reasons."

Van nodded. "I know," he said.

"Now, Boys... Hurry," Amos said. "The circle is cast. Speeding Cheetah, run the perimeter. Keep going in circles. It will increase the energy and strengthen the magic."

"I'm on it," Chelsea said. She began running. Pierce soon felt the increase in power.

"Chip, you stand for everything Vida loves. You _are_ her light. As long as you live, she can never fully lose it. Stay where she can see you, but at a safe distance. Scott, you are the member of the team Vida bonded with first, and that bond is the strongest because you two are similar. You stand for all of the good things Vida stands for as well. You must also remain visible, at a safe distance, to remind her of who she truly is," Amos instructed.

Chip and Scott stood where Amos pointed. "Boys... Join energy," Amos instructed Pierce and Logan.

Pierce took his brother's hand. The magic instantly came together. "How does this work? What do we do?" Logan asked.

"Follow my lead... And hope I picked up enough from Sage to pull this off," Pierce said.

Together, the brothers focused. Pierce recalled the energy he'd felt when Sage saved Lido from the darkness. He called that energy forward and used that and Water to cleanse away the darkness and give Vida back clarity. He could feel Logan pulling Fire out of Vida, trying to fix the damage it had done to her.

"Let me go! Let me _go!"_ Vida shrieked. "I don't need to be saved! I _like_ being like this!"

"We love you, Vida... And we're _not_ losing you," Scott said firmly.

"Love is _weakness!"_ Vida screamed.

" _I_ love you, V... More than anything," Chip said. "Am I weak?"

"Shut _up!"_

"She continues to resist," Amos said softly. "If we do not get through to her, the ritual will fail. The process can only be reversed if she _wants_ it to be."

Pierce touched Vida's soul. It was dark and full of evil now, but beneath that, he sensed something... Pain. Vida had been holding back so much pain and grief before Zell turned her. Now, she couldn't feel it at all, even the hint of it. He'd locked off her access to it, and that was why Vida was clinging to this new evil existence so hard.

"Vida... I used to hold everything in, too," Pierce said. "I pushed people away. I acted like a dick, just so I didn't have to care... If I didn't care, I couldn't get hurt... But then, I was chosen by whatever universal power chooses superheroes and I became a Power Ranger... I suddenly had a team that wouldn't go away, no matter how hard I pushed... I had Darcy, who saw through everything I put out there and tried to help me let people in for the first time since I thought I lost my brother. And it hurt. It hurt like fucking hell, but in the end, it saved me, Vida. Darcy, Amos, the Rangers... _You._ All of you saved me. And I'm grateful... Which is why I know it's my turn to save you, Vida. You don't want this. Chip says you told him you fought... And he's right, you're still in there, or we'd all be dead. I _know_ you want your light back, Vida... Because _that's_ who you are."

"No! That girl was _weak,_ and I am _never_ going back to that!" Vida shouted.

"You were _never_ weak, Vida. If you were, you wouldn't still be here. You have to feel the pain, Vida. _All_ of it."

"I don't _want_ to!"

"I know that. Neither did I... But I wasn't alone, Vida... And neither are you. I'm here, and I'm a Shaman. I can help you process it, or so they tell me... I've lived through memories with some of the others... But I'm going to do more than that. I'm going to help you grieve, and process the guilt, and let it go... And then, you'll find your light."

He dove into her memories, amazed he'd figured out how to control it finally, and for the first time he understood everything that had happened. Vida was dealing with more pain than any sane person could take.

"It hurts!" Vida screamed.

"I know it does, V..."

"It fucking _hurts!"_ She sounded panicked. Vida was still evil, so her grief was coming out as physical pain and making her rage worse. She released an impressive burst of Air. It flew toward the outside of the circle.

Scott reacted quickly, protecting Chip from harm. "Thanks, Man!" Chip said.

"If we lose you, we lose Vida," Scott said simply. Then, he added, "Oh God…"

Pierce realized something was really wrong when he felt his brother panic. "Chelsea…" Logan whispered.

"Focus on Vida and your brother, Logan," Amos said. "Van… Release Vida to Pierce. She is in no shape to flee. Tend to Chelsea."

Lightning started flying around the circle. "Chip! Control the lightning. Chelsea is misfiring," Amos explained.

"I'm on it!" Chip said. He quickly set to work on calming the lightning and keeping it from hitting anyone.

Van also did as he was told. Pierce pulled Vida into his arms. "Chelsea…" Vida said softly. "I… I could have killed her…" Her voice was shaking.

"Vida, listen to me… You're starting to get there. You're starting to feel," Pierce said. "You need to keep this up, Vida. Feel it… Let it in… I'm here." He held her tighter, feeling her pain with her, trying to connect her back to it. The grief over losing Chip, which she couldn't process before he was given back to her... The guilt over killing Nick… The pain she'd felt every day since because she couldn't stop seeing Chip die or reliving finding out that her team leader was an evil maniac…

Vida had tears in her eyes. "You're crying, V… Your light is back," Pierce said softly. "You feel it all. I know you do."

"I don't want to…" Vida whispered. She began sobbing harder, burying her face in Pierce's shoulder. "It hurts so much… It's too much…" It was hitting Vida like she was experiencing it all for the first time, and it was so overwhelming, Pierce understood why she'd embraced being evil when the pain was suddenly gone. He helped her through it. He refused to let go of her until she finally stopped shaking.

"Now let it go, Vida… Let all of this go. You've felt it… You've processed it… Now let go of it."

It was a true sign of how serious things were that this didn't make Chip immediately burst into the song from _Frozen._

Vida took several deep breaths. "Oh God…" She said, suddenly remembering. "The kids… I… I gave them to him!"

"Where are they, Vida? What happened?" Pierce asked.

"Zell has them… He told me to bring them to him, and I did… I handed them over to that monster… Oh my God…"

"Breathe, Vida… You can't change it, but you can help them now. Tell us where they are."

Vida gave him a location. The lightning stopped being an issue and Chip took a deep breath as he could finally relax. Vida whispered, "Oh God… Is Chelsea dead?"

A soft groan of, _"Fuuuuuck…."_ answered her question.

"She'll be okay, I think," Van said. "She's definitely concussed, but I was able to heal most of the rest…"

"Did anyone get the license plate for that truck that hit me?" Chelsea mumbled.

"Chelsea… I'm so sorry…" Vida whispered.

"Knock that off," Chelsea said. "You can make it up to me by not being evil anymore."

"I… I think I'm me again… Because everything hurts, and I feel horrible… I mean, I nearly killed you, and I handed three of my Rangers over to the greatest evil the universe has ever known… I've _got_ to be the worst mentor in the history of _ever!"_

"You can't focus on the past, Vida. You're not evil. You're meant to be a force of Good, and you will be again," Pierce said. "Just hold on to your light."

Vida started to cry again. "Thank you, Pierce… And Logan… And all of you," she said. Then, she flung her arms around Chip. "I'm so sorry, Chip… I didn't mean to attack you."

"You protected me, V. I get it," Chip said. "You knew I'd be safe if you left me like that."

"I had to protect you… You were the only light I had left… I love you, you stupid idiot." She kissed him.

Logan knelt beside Chelsea. "You okay, _Jessie Quick?"_ He asked.

"I'm golden, _Wolverine,"_ Chelsea replied. She let him hold her.

"You did very well today, Little Fish," Amos said. "I am extremely proud of you."

Pierce didn't object to the nickname. He was still overwhelmed by Vida's emotions. He leaned on Amos and said, "Thank you… And not just for saying that. For everything."

"Everything?"

"For saving me, first from the water, then from myself… And for being more of a father to me in the last few months than my biological one ever was in my entire life."

Amos put a hand on Pierce's shoulder. "I will always be here for you, Little Fish. You have my word on that."

Suddenly, a portal opened. "Did someone call a taxi to Angel Grove?" Liza asked with a smirk.

"Liza? What are you doing here?" Pierce asked.

"I heard you guys would need a ride. The Chosen's resident Seer, Caleb, had a vision of you coming to town to rescue your friends. Tia's busy helping the other Chosen figure out what to do, so I figured I'd come get you guys myself," Liza explained.

"Yes… We have to help them. I have to fix what I did," Vida said.

"No, Vida," Amos said. "You are too weak. You need time to recover from having your light restored."

"Zedd can help her," Liza said. "Bring her with you. I'll bring her to Zedd. Energy's sort of his specialty, and he understands better than anyone what it's like to be turned back."

"Yes… That is a wonderful idea, Liza," Amos said fondly. "Chip, help Vida get through the portal… Speeding Cheetah, can you walk on your own?"

"Walk, yes… Run… Maybe?" Chelsea shrugged as Chip and Vida headed through.

"If you were in worse shape, I'd just carry you," Logan said.

"Oh, no, _Wolverine!_ My legs feel all wobbly," Chelsea said dramatically before swooning into his arms.

Logan picked her up and carried her through the portal. "She's fine," Van said with a laugh. "Back to her usual self."

"We must hurry," Amos said.

Scott and Van headed through the portal together. Amos walked through next. Pierce had almost made it to the portal when Allie came running. "Guys, wait!" She called.

"Allie, what are you doing here?" Pierce asked.

"I've been playing with creating Tulpas, to get the hang of it. One of my new ones can bend time a bit to see the future and give us advanced warning, and he told me what was happening. We're here to help."

"We?"

Freddy stepped into view. "Hey," he said.

"Hey? Dude… You can't just come with us. We're about to go into the Den of Evil. I mean, seriously… You could get killed, Freddy. No offense, but you don't have any powers," Pierce said.

"Freddy's got heart," Allie said. "That's all he needs."

"Allie, this is dangerous."

"I'm aware. We both are. But our friends are in danger, Pierce. That is something neither one of us is willing to stand back and watch. We're going to help."

"Right," Freddy added. The tone of his voice said more than enough.

"Alright. Come with us," Pierce said. He looked at Liza before telling them, "Step on through."

As Allie and Freddy crossed into Angel Grove, Pierce stood before the portal. "Ready?" Liza asked.

"Definitely," he said. Darcy and the others needed him. That was all that mattered.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The next chapter is nearly done! I'll have it posted in the next few hours, hopefully, or at the latest by tomorrow night. We're getting really close to the end of the story! _


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

 _ **ANDIE**_

She was losing her mind. Darcy and Greg were unconscious somewhere, and she was locked in a room unable to get to them. The door opened and Andie tensed. The man who entered was one of the Rebels.

"Relax," he said. "I am just here to bring you some food. We've all been instructed not to harm you, Pink Ranger."

"Andie," she said. "What's _your_ name?"

"Rupi, of Eltar. Son of Imyra and Dodivan, and more importantly, Brother of Zydia... Who you and your friends killed."

"I'm sorry you lost your sister... I can see how much you're hurting." Andie suspected that Rupi wasn't inherently evil. Maybe she could reason with him.

"Eat your food."

"I'm not hungry."

"I didn't ask if you were hungry." He shook his head. "Look, I cooked it myself. It's not poisoned or anything. There's no honor in killing your enemy with poison. When I destroy you all, I want your blood on my hands as the light leaves your eyes. Just eat it. The Great Wizard wants you taken care of."

Andie could tell he was being honest, and she was starving. She sighed as she looked at it, then froze. The food was not from Earth... But she recognized it. "Hazenfelz and lux... This was..."

"Your favorite meal. I know. He specifically asked me to make it for you, and was very detailed about how to prepare it."

"He always had me make it for our dinner when I was sad... It comforted me... Because Sera used to make it for me when I was small..." Daphne was overwhelming her.

"He isn't going to hurt you, Andie. He misses Daphne, and she lives inside of you. Now, please eat. I have other things to tend to."

Andie knew she had to eat. She'd be weaker if she didn't, and she trusted that the food was untainted. Still, she hesitated. Zell was playing mind games and she knew it. What was his goal? Did he expect her to just become Daphne again? Did he think she'd simply submit to him and love him?

 _I_ do _love him,_ Daphne thought. _I love him, but I know what he is... And I must protect my family._

 _Darcy,_ Andie thought. _Darcy and Greg need me. I have to stay strong. They're unconscious. I'm the only one who can get us out of here._

She forced herself to eat the food. It was comforting in a way she hadn't expected. Rupi watched her silently, looking bored. When she was done, he took her dishes and left her with a plastic cup of a sweet juice she couldn't identify that was probably from Eltar.

She felt an energy with her and turned, startled. Zell smiled at her kindly. "Apologies, my dear," he said. "I simply wanted to know if you enjoyed your meal."

Andie knew how to keep Zell calm. "Yes," she said politely. "Thank you."

"Of course. The juice is from the honeyberry. Maizon has an incredible gift for sustaining the gardens of Eltar here on Earth."

"Maizon?"

"Yes, he is a dear friend. He is known by most as the Warlock, however, I have known him since well before he took that name. In fact, I did not recognize him when he and Eva Leigh first took me in. Eva Leigh is the Alchemist, of course. Almost no one knows their true identities." Zell smiled at her. "Do you require anything, my dear? More blankets? Another pillow, perhaps?"

Andie shook her head. "I just want to see my sister and Greg," she said softly.

"Your siblings are resting. They are perfectly safe. Do not concern yourself with them. You may explore the property, my dear. I have enchanted it to keep you inside, of course... For your safety. However, you are free to roam. The areas you should not be in will simply keep you out. The garden in the back is lovely, and Maizon has graciously allowed you access. You are not my prisoner, Daphne. You are my most treasured guest." He kissed her hand gently before bowing to her and leaving. He did not lock the door.

 _ **LIDO**_

He knew Andie was in trouble. He could feel her fear, and he saw flashes of Zell. "Zuzu... We _must_ go to her," Lido said. "She is in serious danger." Zell had her... Zell had Daphne and her siblings, and Lido wasn't there to protect them. Zell was going to destroy everyone Lido loved all over again.

"Not this time," he vowed. "I must not fail them this time..."

"Aviary." Someone said harshly.

Lido turned around to see Lady Eleanor and Sir Matthew. He bowed his head and put a fist over his heart. He hoped they had not come to destroy him. "Yes, Lady Eleanor?" He asked.

"We have been alerted to an emergency situation in Angel Grove involving our grandson. I recall your connection to Daphne. Does it still exist with Andie?"

Lido was surprised. "Since my light was returned to me, it has reformed," he said.

"Good. It is high time Sir Matthew and I come out of retirement. Bring us to the children, Aviary!"

"His name is Lido, my love," Matthew said affectionately. "Please forgive her. She is quite worried about our Gregory."

"Of course. I would be honored to assist you," Lido said.

"Thank you." He summoned a glorious sword from out of nowhere and tested it out before smiling. "Ah yes... It is nice to hold a sword again. I feel like my younger self!"

Eleanor offered her husband a rare smile... Lido was fairly certain she never smiled for anyone else... Then, she put her battle face back on and summoned her own sword. "We must hurry, Matthew. The children are in terrible peril," she said.

"Zuzu... Go ahead and watch for trouble," Lido said.

Zuzu flew off quickly. "Lead the way, Lido," Matthew said.

Lido nodded and began to walk. Eltar's greatest warriors followed behind him.

 _ **IVAN**_

He arrived in Angel Grove and headed straight to Chase's house. He'd called ahead, and Chase and AJ sat with Koda when Ivan arrived.

"The others are on their way," Chase said as he greeted him. "Prince Phillip's bringing them."

"My boy Phil's coming?" Kira asked as she came up behind Ivan.

"Lady Kira!" Ivan cried in delight.

Kira hugged him. "And us, too," Dustin added.

Jayden, who stood beside Dustin, said, "It's good to see you again, Sir Ivan."

"You as well, brave Sir Jayden! I appreciate you three joining us."

"Doc O sent us," Kira explained. "He's with the Legacy team preparing for a fight... Just in case Zell decides to wreak havoc on the town."

"Is Liza back yet?" Dustin asked.

"I think she just got through with everyone a little while ago," Jayden said. "Liza was supposed to bring them to town, then she was going to join the Legacy team."

"Everyone?" Ivan asked.

"Vida and the others," Kira explained.

"Vida? Then she is-?"

"She's Vida again," Dustin confirmed.

"Thank goodness..." Ivan took a deep breath. "I must go on ahead. Kindly bring everyone along once they're ready."

"Ivan, you can't just run into battle alone. We need a plan," Jayden said firmly.

"My plan is to keep that fiend from causing them any further harm," Ivan said.

"Ivan... You're not alone," Chase said.

"Let us help," AJ added, her expression determined.

"M'Lady, Zell is an enemy like no other, and you are quite new to your powers," Ivan said kindly. "I cannot, in good faith, ask you to stand against him."

"I've been practicing," AJ said. "I've gotten the hang of it."

"AJ very good," Koda confirmed.

"She definitely is," Jayden said, "but _none_ of us should be running in there blind. Let's not forget that Zell nearly took out the entire new generation of the Chosen the last time any of us faced him. Taylor nearly killed himself to stop him, and that was with the element of surprise in his favor. He doesn't have that anymore. Zell knows what Taylor can do."

"I understand your view, Noble Jayden... However, I cannot afford to wait any longer. I can sense how much danger they are in, and he will not hold off on harming them for long," Ivan said. "I trust you all to come up with a heroic strategy to save them... For now, I must go into the enemy's camp. Those Rangers have a complicated past with Zell that he may be able to manipulate. I do not. I am hoping that will give me an edge so I may help them. On my honor, I _must_ go to their side."

Jayden nodded. "I understand, Sir Ivan," he said.

"You _understand?_ Jayden, he's going to get himself killed!" Kira objected.

"Ivan is a warrior, just like the Samurai. His quest is to protect those Rangers at any cost, and we can't deny him that. This is his path to walk, Kira."

Ivan bowed. "Thank you, my good Sir Jayden!" Ivan said. He looked at the others. "Fear not for me, my friends... Simply believe I will succeed, and be the cavalry when I need thee the most." With that, Ivan ran off into battle.

 _ **ANDIE**_

She was exploring the grounds, hoping she would find a clue as to where Darcy and Greg were. Andie discovered a small room off to the side of a staircase, barely visible in the dimly lit hallway. She opened the door and discovered a bedroom. A few cogs and other pieces of a machine were scattered around the room. A bunch of pieces had been pulled together to form two crude robots, one dressed as a male and one as a female. The robots did not appear to be functioning. Each wore a cardboard crown on their heads.

Andie got closer to one, trying to touch it. "They don't work," a young voice said. The sound made Andie jump and spin around. A fully functional robotic creature looked back at her. He seemed to be a child, and she might have been frightened, but he seemed more sad and lost than dangerous. "I can't bring them to life."

"Are these your friends?" Andie asked gently.

"They're supposed to be my parents... My real ones are gone..." The robot sniffled. Some kind of fluid leaked from his eyes.

"I lost my parents, too," Andie said. "I'm Andie. What's your name?"

"I'm Sprocket."

"It's nice to meet you, Sprocket. How did you end up here?"

"My parents joined Great Zell's Alliance, but when the battle happened, they both... They both _died!_ And I didn't have anybody to take care of me, but Great Zell let me go with him and Mora. He takes care of me now."

"My family is missing, Sprocket... My brother and sister are somewhere in this house. I really, _really_ need to find them. Can you help me?"

"Great Zell will be angry, Miss Andie..."

"Sprocket, if you help me, I promise I'll protect you. My brother is really good with technology. Maybe he can help you figure out how to build some company. It won't be your parents, but you wouldn't be so lonely."

"You mean... Like a friend?"

"Exactly. Help me and I'm sure he'll help you."

Sprocket nodded. "Okay," he said. "No one should lose their family. I'll help! I know exactly where they are."

Andie was beyond relieved. "Thank you, Sprocket," she said.

He carefully led her down a hallway. "Stay here," he said softly. Andie nodded. She watched from the shadows as Sprocket approached a door. The twins stood guard outside of it.

"Great Zell needs you two to tackle a mission," Sprocket said.

"But we were told-" Boom said.

"To stay here," Blast finished.

"He said you need to test the trigger of the new explosive you developed," Sprocket insisted. "He wants to be sure it can be controlled properly when the time's right. I'll stay to stand guard."

"We get to-" Boom began, her eyes widening with joy.

"Blow stuff up?" Blast finished excitedly.

"Yep. Go have fun!" Sprocket said.

"Yay!" The twins cried in delight. They joined hands and skipped off in the opposite direction.

"All clear, Miss Andie," Sprocket said.

Andie hurried to him. "Thanks, Sprocket," she said. "You did great." She kissed his cheek.

Sprocket made a content sound before opening the door. Andie saw Greg and almost started to cry. He was chained to a chair and his neck hung at an odd angle. Zell had obviously let Greg wake up just so he could torture him, but he was unconscious again now.

Andie began healing Greg. "Wake up, Greg..." She begged softly. "Please... I can't do this alone."

After several minutes, Greg groaned. "Greg! Greg, it's Andie. I'm here. You're going to be okay," Andie said urgently.

"Andie..." Greg mumbled.

"Sprocket... Can you get these chains off of him?" Andie asked.

"Sure I can," Sprocket said. He easily broke the chain where it connected to the floor and began unwinding it from around Greg.

"Andie... Are you hurt?" Greg asked weakly.

"No," Andie said. "He locked me in a room, but he hasn't hurt me."

Greg nodded. "Darcy... Where's Darcy?"

"She's one corridor over," Sprocket replied.

Greg jumped. "What the...? A robot?" He asked, finally coherent enough to notice.

"Greg, this is Sprocket. He's helping us. He led me to you," Andie said. "And I promised you would help him later... He's lonely. He wants you to build him a friend."

Greg stared at Andie. "Seriously?"

"Greg... We owe him."

Greg sighed. "I'll see what I can do... Maybe I can take a look at his circuitry and figure out how it works."

"Thanks, Mr. Greg!" Sprocket said excitedly.

"Can you move?" Andie asked Greg.

Greg nodded. "You did a good job healing me," he said. "Thanks."

"Sprocket... Please take us to Darcy," Andie said.

"This way," Sprocket said, leading them out of the room. Andie hoped Darcy was in better shape than Greg had been in.

 _ **DARCY**_

She was struggling to wake up. The sedative had been powerful and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake it... But her mind seemed oddly clear.

 _Let me take the lead,_ Serafine said urgently.

Darcy figured Sera couldn't possibly make things worse, so she didn't fight her. Suddenly, it felt like Darcy's entire body was on fire. No... She wasn't just _on_ fire, she _was_ Fire. She could feel her element running through her veins, literally burning the chemicals out of her system. It didn't hurt. In fact... She sort of _liked_ it...

Finally, Darcy opened her eyes. The fire continued to burn through her, giving her strength, until she was fully free from the effects of the sedative. After that, it stayed within her, but it was much calmer. Her skin began to return to her normal temperature.

Darcy searched the room she was in. She'd been placed comfortably on a large bed. She was still fully dressed except for her shoes. She found her combat boots at the foot of the bed and put them back on. Then, she summoned not only her daggers, but Serafine's wand. She was ready for anything that might come next.

Carefully, Darcy listened at the door for any sign of trouble. She heard someone in the hallway saying, "Her room is right this way..."

Darcy prepared herself for an attack. She got into a fighting stance and waited for the door to swing open. When it did, she immediately hit the one who opened it with a powerful kick.

The robot let out a startled cry. "Darcy, stop!" Andie said urgently. "Sprocket is helping us."

"Andie?" Darcy asked in surprise. She flung her arms around her sister. "Thank God!" She pulled Greg into the hug, too. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine," Greg said too quickly.

"Greg was hurt pretty badly. I healed him," Andie explained. "I'm okay. Zell didn't hurt me."

"That bastard put his hands on you?" Darcy asked Greg. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Um... Excuse me, Miss Darcy... But we should go before he comes back," Sprocket said. "Please don't kick me again," he added quickly.

"Sorry, Sprocket," Darcy said. "I thought you were one of the bad guys."

"I am, technically... I'm the Prince of the Machine Empire... Only, the whole Empire got wiped out recently, including my parents, which means I'm technically the King now... But since everyone else is gone, I'm the King of Nothing. It's just a title. There's no one to rule."

"You're not evil, Sprocket," Andie said firmly. "You're just a kid."

"But I'm meant to take over the universe."

"Do you _want_ to?"

"I don't know... I never really thought about it before."

"Your parents are gone, Sprocket. It's _your_ choice now," Darcy said.

"Great Zell scares me," Sprocket admitted. "He acts like everyone's best friend, but he lies. He's always making promises, but with a catch... And he organized the whole kidnapping Tommy Oliver thing, claiming it was so we could finally defeat all the Power Rangers at once, but... Well, I don't think he cared about any of that. It was just a distraction to lure Zordon out of hiding. I think Zordon's the only one he wanted to destroy, and he didn't care who got hurt or killed in the process... Including my family and all our people..." Sprocket looked genuinely upset, which was impressive for a robot.

"You're smarter than ninety-five percent of the bad guys," Greg said, clearly impressed. "Most of them think they'll be the one minion Zell won't betray. You see right through him."

"I'm honest. He likes that about me," Sprocket said with a shrug.

"Why do you stay with Zell, Sprocket? You obviously don't trust him," Darcy said.

"He's all I've got," Sprocket said sadly. "My parents are gone. The other bad guys don't care about me. They would have left me to rust... But Great Zell took me with him. He promised to protect me and take care of me, and so far, he's done that... But I know if I make him angry, he'll destroy me..."

"You don't have to stay with him, Sprocket," Andie said. "We'll help you. You're our friend now."

"Friend?" Sprocket asked in surprise.

"You're helping us. Friends help each other."

"She's right. Stay with us, and we'll get you out of here," Darcy promised.

"See, Sprocket? I don't have to build you a friend... _We'll_ be your friends," Greg said.

Sprocket leaked fluid from his eyes. "I promise I'll protect you guys," he vowed.

"Let's start by leaving this room," Darcy said.

Andie nodded. "Good plan," she said. They headed out together.

 _ **ZORDON**_

He was standing with nearly everyone at the training space Jayden and Dustin ran. They hadn't called everyone back in, but everyone who was currently living in Angel Grove was gathering to help. Zordon took a quick head count.

Jayden stood with the other Samurai Rangers. Emily, Mia, Kevin, and Antonio looked serious and determined. The last time that team had seen battle, they'd lost both Mentor Ji and their Green Ranger, Mike. They hadn't recovered emotionally, but the Samurai team was especially disciplined and they put their emotions aside in times of battle.

Kira and Dustin stood close together. The normally laid-back Dustin looked nervous. He'd lost the two other founding members of his team in the last battle, and the only reason he hadn't completely snapped was because his girlfriend Kira survived. Kira looked eager and determined. Her leadership skills had been put to the test last time, and she'd risen to the occasion beautifully.

Bridge from the SPD team had stayed in town because Mora was still on the loose, and he joined them now. He was nibbling on toast... Or, as he insisted on saying, _buttery_ toast... To get himself psyched up for battle.

Doctor K was obsessively calculating the details of their plan. Ziggy watched her adoringly. Dillon, Summer, Flynn, Gemma, and Tanaya waited for instructions dutifully. Their Red Ranger, Scott, was back home, but the rest of the team had stayed behind as a ripple effect of Doctor K choosing to stay with Billy, who she'd learned was her father.

Tommy stood with the rest of the Legacy Rangers. Sage, Thorn, Kenny, Zeke, Liza, and Josh all looked eager to join in the fight. Maddie, the former Yellow Ranger, had come as well. She no longer had powers, but Maddie was gifted in Martial Arts and could hold her own in a fight.

The current Chosen stood with Caius and Zedd. Rita stayed by Zordon's side. Jason, Adam, Tanya, Rocky, Billy, and Kimberly stood together.

"Kimberly my dear, you should not have come," Zordon said with concern.

"This is about your family, Zordon," Kimberly said. "Nothing could keep me away."

"You already faced my father once. You fought bravely to protect me, and I can never repay that debt. Your loyalty and courage are beyond compare... However, you now carry precious cargo."

"Which is why Kimberly will be staying at the Command Center with Justin," Billy said. He put a hand on Kimberly's stomach and smiled peacefully.

"I'll keep Kim and the baby safe, guys. I promise," Justin said. Zordon hadn't even noticed him arrive. Justin was so severely scarred by everything he'd seen at eleven years old that he'd refused to leave his house most of the time... Until Tommy was kidnapped. Somehow, Cassie and TJ had convinced him to help, purely because it was for Tommy. TJ had later sacrificed himself to save Justin, Cassie, and Doctor K, enabling them to destroy Venjix and free Tommy. Cassie and Justin were both devastated by the loss, but they'd kept fighting so TJ's death was not in vain. Cassie had gone into the past afterward to stop a small part of Divatox that had escaped death by jumping into the past before Tanya killed the rest of her. Cassie was still in the 1980s handling that with Lucas from the Time Force team. To Zordon's great surprise, Justin had chosen to stay and see things through until Zordon's father was finally defeated.

"Yes, pregnant women shouldn't be on the front lines," Kevin said.

"You better not pull that crap on _me,"_ a voice said firmly.

"Karone!" Kira cried out. She ran over and hugged her.

"And, you know, the _rest_ of us," Zhane said dryly.

"Andros, Zhane, V, you came!" Tommy said.

"Of course we did," Andros said.

"We wouldn't miss this," Zhane added.

"We'll always come when we are needed," V chimed in.

"Okay, I'm ready! Aim me at those sons of bitches!" Gia declared cheerfully as she entered with Jake and Noah by her side. Troy came in behind them with Nessa. Mena came in next.

"Mena-" Zordon began.

"Zordon, please don't try to talk me out of helping," Mena said. "This is my fight, too."

"And mine," Nessa chimed in. "I took out some of the bastards back on Eltar, but it's time to get the rest of them.

"Don't start without us," Chase said. He led the rest of the Dino Charge team inside.

"Pardon the delay. We hit some difficult weather in the jet," Prince Phillip said.

"It's my boy Phil!" Kira exclaimed.

"Lady Kira," Phillip said fondly. He bowed to her before she came over and hugged him.

"Thank you for coming," Kira said seriously.

"We are Power Rangers. This is what we do! However, even if it were not, Sir Ivan has already lost his true love once. We cannot allow him to lose her again."

"Aw, Phil! You're getting all emotional and sappy under that Royal exterior!" Kira teased him.

"Do we have a plan of action?" Kendall asked.

"Don't die," Kira replied. "That goes for _all_ of us. We're not losing _anyone_ this time. Understood?"

"That's my kind of plan," Vida said as she arrived with Chip, Pierce, Logan, Chelsea, Scott, Amos, and to Zordon's surprise, Van, Allie, and a teenager he did not recognize.

"Van?" Mena asked in surprise.

"I'm here to make things right," Van promised. "So are Logan and Allie."

"Okay, New Kids... Introduce yourselves, please," Kira said.

"You're not going to take the lead, Tommy?" Andros asked quietly.

"I'm going to let Kira handle this one," Tommy said. "She's more than proven herself."

"I'm Chelsea," Chelsea said. "Yellow Stone Warrior Ranger and Native New Yorker."

"Scott, Black Stone Warrior and band leader," Scott said proudly.

"I'm Pierce. I'm the Green Stone Warrior and I'm a Shaman," Pierce said.

"About time you admitted that," Sage said with a smile.

"I'm Logan..." Logan began. "I was part of the Rebellion for six years because I had no memories and they brainwashed me... But I'm determined to make up for everything I did as Neptune."

"You're not the only former villain here, Logan," Zedd said. He smiled at Logan encouragingly. "If _I_ can come back from everything I did, so can you."

Logan nodded, then looked at Van. "My name is Van. I was brought into the Rebellion as a child by my father, but I walked away... And my father is gone now," Van said.

"Gone?" Mena asked in surprise.

"He was killed in the last battle," Van said sadly.

Mena seemed to immediately lose all anger she'd previously been clinging to. "Oh, Van... I'm so sorry." She hugged him. "Evil or not, I know how much you loved him."

"I get the evil dad thing," Nessa added. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you guys," Van replied.

"Is it my turn?" Allie asked.

"Go for it," Scott told her.

"Hi, I'm Allie! I used to be a Tulpa, but I'm real now, and I have the ability to create other Tulpas. I was made to be part of the Rebellion, but I walked away a while ago because I started making my own choices. I'm really excited to be here. And this is Freddy, my boyfriend."

"Hey," Freddy said.

" 'Hey?' That's all you've got? Everyone else said they were a Ranger or an ex-Rebel," Kira said. "What's _your_ super power?"

"I play bass," Freddy replied.

Chelsea started laughing. "Freddy's a civilian," Van explained.

Kira shrugged. "I mean, that's good enough for me," she said, "but can he fight?"

"When I need to," Freddy replied.

"Let him help," Mia said. Everyone looked at her. "Spike, Skull, and Bulk weren't trained, but they fought as hard as any of us. It wasn't about having powers. It was about doing the right thing. Give Freddy a chance."

Kimberly had tears in her eyes. Billy hugged her. Zordon knew why she had gotten upset. Skull had died saving her life. "She's right," Kimberly said through her tears.

"Alright. Welcome to the Crazy, Freddy," Kira said. "Now... We don't have the luxury of time. Not only did Zell kidnap three baby Rangers, but Sir Ivan went all _Knight of Zandar_ and ran into battle to save the day with jack shit for backup... So we're probably going to have to save him, too."

"Ivan did _what?"_ Vida asked in horror. "That idiot! He'll get killed... Or _worse_." She stared at her feet.

"Have faith in him, Vida," Chip said.

"I do... But I know what that bastard can do, Chip... I found out the hard way."

"You're going to come back from that, Sis..." Madison said as she walked into the room. "Stronger than ever." She was crying but trying to smile, and Zordon knew the girl was horrified by what had happened to her sister.

Zordon nodded at the last two arrivals. "Maddie? Xander?" Vida asked in shock.

"Why do you always seemed so shocked?" Xander asked. "We'll _always_ come when you need us, Vida. Every. Single. Time."

Vida flung her arms around them both. Chip wedged his way into the hug. "How did you know?" Vida asked.

"Why, _I_ called them, of course," Rita said.

"Mystic Mother... I am _so_ sorry for what I've done-" Vida began.

Rita put up a hand to stop her. "Hush, Vida. I understand better than anyone what happened to you. I _was_ you! But you came back from it a lot sooner than I did, and I am very grateful for that." Rita hugged Vida, then opened her arms to welcome the rest of the Mystic Force team into the hug.

Doctor K suddenly stood up and frowned. "This is bad... We have some idea who Zell has with him, but there are too many variables..." She shook her head. "In nearly every scenario, we fail."

"We won't fail," Allie said.

"Optimism is nice, however, science and numbers-"

"Don't matter."

"I beg your pardon?" Doctor K looked morally offended.

"What matters at the end of the day is us. If we believe we're going to lose, then we already have... We're going to pull this off. I believe in us."

"Just because you _believe_ -"

"K... She's right," Ziggy said gently. "How often have the Power Rangers defied the odds? We _can_ do this, and we _will._ There's no other choice. Those kids need our help, and we're not going to fail them. That's not who we are."

"We've got this," Summer added.

"I'm no optimist," Dillon said.

"No kidding," Flynn said, trying to cover the comment up with a cough.

Dillon rolled his eyes before adding, "But I do believe in the Power Rangers. I believe that, together, we can do anything."

"What do you say, Doctor K? Are you in?" Summer asked.

Doctor K frowned, looking at Gemma. "Gemma?" She asked.

Gemma took a deep breath. "I'm in," she said.

Doctor K sighed. "Fine. We'll try it. However, when we all get ourselves killed, kindly remember that I tried to warn you."

"That's the spirit!" Ziggy said with a laugh. "Okay, RPM's ready to get in gear! What about everyone else?"

"Oh, I've been waiting for this ever since those assholes killed my best friend and her boyfriend. Bring on the carnage!" Gia declared.

Troy took a deep breath at Gia's words. Zordon watched as Nessa put a hand on his back, calming him instantly.

"Troy? Is the rest of the Mimic Force ready for action?" Kira teased him. She never missed an opportunity to call them that.

"Mega Force is ready," Troy said, not even acknowledging the nickname.

"Mystic Force is itching for a fight," Xander reported.

"Samurai Rangers, back in action," Jayden added.

"Legacies?" Kira asked.

Tommy went to answer, then stopped himself. "Ready!" Sage and Kenny, the joint leaders, replied in unison.

"We're ready," Andros said for his group.

"We were _born_ ready," Ollie said on behalf of the Chosen.

"SPD, Emergency!" Bridge announced as he finally finished the last piece of buttery toast. "Well... _I'm_ ready, anyway."

"Remember guys, Bridge is the only one who can capture Mora. If you kill her, you mess up the time line," Adam said.

"Bridge can _keep_ her..." Tommy mumbled.

"Don't feel bad, Tommy," Vida said. "I fell for Mora's act, too, and I _knew_ she was still around. No one knew she was here when you got kidnapped."

Tommy smiled at her. "Thanks for that," he said.

"No more roll calls needed," Kira decided. "We're ready, Zordon. Are you?"

"I am as ready as is possible, given the circumstances," Zordon replied. "Alphas, I need all of you to take the following people to the Command Center... Justin, Kimberly, Doctor K, Kendall-"

"My team needs me," Kendall objected.

"I know you are worried about Sir Ivan, Kendall... However, we require your skills at the base, to guide us and keep us as safe as possible," Zordon said. Kendall nodded and stopped protesting. "In addition to those four... Please take Caius."

"Zordon, no," Caius said.

"This was not _my_ idea, Caius."

"Hear me out..." Caleb said softly. "I saw something... When Lido shows up... Which he will... Zell is going to try to kill him. He'll realize that to do that, he now needs to kill you... And he _will,_ Caius... And I... I refuse to lose another parent." Zordon put a comforting hand on Caleb's shoulder. His adoptive parents had been savagely murdered and left for poor Caleb to find simply because the boy was strong enough to tell Zordon's father no. Caius, being Caleb's biological father, had taken him in after that. "Besides... If you die, and Lido dies, we all lose. The battle ends with Zell gaining too much power for us to stop him. But if you stay out of it, Zell won't end up taking on Lido."

Caius sighed. "Very well... To the Command Center," he said. He knew Caleb's visions, just like his own, were never wrong.

"Alright. We have our assignments. Let's go," Kira said.

After kissing Billy goodbye, Kimberly joined those who were going to the Command Center. They left, and everyone else prepared to march into battle.

 _ **IVAN**_

He arrived at a property and was overwhelmed as he felt Andie. Clearly, he was in the right place. Ivan drew his sword and continued to walk toward the house.

He entered with no issues, which made him nervous. There was no chance that Zell would have no forces at the entry point to resist him. Ivan was very much on guard as he walked through the house.

"Ah... The Knight," a voice said. Every inch of Ivan's body, be it flesh or blood, turned cold. "Yes. I was expecting you. Welcome, Sir Ivan."

Ivan spun around and found himself facing Zell. He showed no fear. "Zell." He said flatly.

"Now, Sir Ivan, I gave _you_ the honor of your title. Can you not grant me the same?"

"You are, in no way, shape, or form, _Great,_ Zell. If you like, I shall address thee as Sir Zell, but that is the best I am willing to offer."

"I see. I understand your viewpoint, Sir Ivan. However, I fear you simply misunderstand me. I am not the evil foe they have made me out to be. I respect you deeply, Sir Ivan. You are an honorable man, a quality I find has become quite rare in this modern age. Perhaps we can come to an understanding."

His cadence was soothing. Ivan almost wanted to listen to this charming man, but he knew in his heart what Zell truly was. "I fear that is quite impossible, Sir. I do not negotiate with heartless fiends who pick on women and children and try to destroy all that is Good."

"I am not out to harm them, Sir Ivan. They are my _family._ I simply want them returned to me."

"You _murdered_ them!"

"They forced my hand. Serafine and Ash betrayed me. They were a threat to me."

"And Daphne? Was _she_ a threat to you as well?"

Zell stiffened. Ivan knew he'd hit a nerve. "In some ways, my Daphne was the biggest threat of them all." Zell studied him. "You love her. I see it in your heart, Sir Ivan. I understand. Daphne is easy to love. She can warm even the coldest of hearts. That, above all things, was why she had to be destroyed. Do you see now? Love is weakness, Sir Ivan... And I could _not_ allow myself to become weak. I freed another of that state... The Aviary boy held such a deep love in his heart for my Daphne that he was willing to face me in battle to defend her honor... Much like you. I cured Lido of his affection. I shall cure you as well."

"Nothing you can do to me will _ever_ make my love for her fail," Ivan declared firmly.

"Perhaps that would be true of most... I could simply kill you, Sir Ivan... However, I admire your warrior's spirit. Your courage is admirable. I think I would like to keep you around. You shall make an excellent warrior, my Knight."

"I am not _your_ knight, Sir! My loyalty is and always shall be to Zandar!"

Zell laughed. "Yes, your services and your loyalty shall be of much use to me," he said with amusements. Suddenly, flames shot out of the floor.

Ivan drew his sword, ready to fight his way out. Zell laughed at him again as they began to battle. It seemed to be going well at first, until Ivan realized too late that Zell had moved the flames. With one swift blast of energy, he threw Ivan into the fire.

 _ **ANDIE**_

Andie, Darcy, Greg, and Sprocket found themselves in the same room as Zell and Ivan just as Zell shoved Ivan into the fire. "No!" Andie screamed. Before she could stop to think, she jumped into the flames, shoving Ivan out of the way.

She expected it to hurt, but it didn't. "M'Lady, no!" Ivan cried out.

"I love you," Andie told him. The flames seemed to back away a bit, almost as though they were confused by such a proclamation.

"No one has ever _dared_ take the place of my intended target! Daphne, why? Why would you do this for such a sad specimen? He is but a man... _I_ am a _God!"_ Zell declared. He did not make the fire stronger, but he also didn't put it out.

"He is pure of heart," Andie replied. "I won't let you taint him."

Zell was furious. He increased the power of the flames. Andie still felt no pain or heat, but she was having trouble breathing. She clutched her chest, trying to get air.

"Andie!" Greg cried out. He looked to Darcy for guidance.

Darcy stared at the flames. They lessened, struggling to continue burning as Darcy tried to control them. Greg took her hand. This increased the power, and Andie felt the flames diminish. Finally, Zell gave up and the flames vanished entirely.

"Are you okay?" Darcy asked.

"I'm still me," Andie promised. "The flames didn't turn me."

"Of course they didn't," Zell said. "If you are to be by my side, I want you to choose it. I would never force you, my dear. Your innocence and purity are what I value most about you. My magic is not meant to turn you. The Knight, however, is another story!"

New flames shot up. Ivan jumped back before they could surround him. Darcy and Greg rejoined hands. Andie took Greg's hand in her own. Within seconds, the evil flames Zell had summoned were extinguished.

"Impossible!" Zell cried out. He stared at them. "You would betray me? Even _you,_ Daphne?"

"Daphne might not," Andie said. "But I'm not just Daphne, Zell... I am Andie... And Isobel... And probably a bunch of other people throughout time... And I'm not a weak, vulnerable little girl you can prey upon anymore." Andie found strength as she clung to Greg's hand. Ivan came to stand beside her, and Isobel's talisman radiated heat and power. So did Daphne's.

Zell looked genuinely upset. "My Daphne... Do you not understand? I very nearly loved you, my dear. I came closer than I ever have before... And I simply could not allow myself to have that weakness."

"That's what you can never understand, Zell," Darcy said. "Love _isn't_ weakness... It's _strength._ And it will _always_ be stronger than evil." With that, she sent her own flames at Zell. He screamed in pain before glaring at her and fleeing.

"Are you okay, Ivan?" Andie asked.

"You saved me, M'Lady... I am unscathed by the flames," Ivan said, his confusion clear. "I thought... I thought I was going to lose you when you took my place. Why would you do that? After all, 'twas _my_ mission to save _you."_

"Because, sometimes, the damsel in distress likes to save the Knight instead," Andie replied. She let Ivan hold her, knowing he needed to convince himself she was actually safe.

"Zell's lying," Greg said.

"What else is new?" Darcy asked. "I mean, his mouth was moving, right?"

"No, I mean about the fire. His logic as to why it didn't turn Andie is flawed. He didn't have control once he unleashed the spell on Ivan. The fire's path was set, and he couldn't stop it just because he didn't want to turn Andie. Fire doesn't work like that. I think there's more to it..."

"Like what?" Andie asked.

"Okay, so... Based on Ash's knowledge of the way spells work, for one to be so powerful that it can strip anyone of the good in their souls, there would need to be someone who was immune... It's about balance. And the souls would need to be very powerful. We know it's not the Chosen, because Zell turned Zedd... But what if Zell found what he thought was a brilliant loophole and he used _us?_ There's no record of him using the spell before he turned Lido, right? What if he created it and used Ash, Sera, and Daphne as the balance? Ash and Sera were long-dead by then, and even if he created it before Daphne died, he said it himself... He didn't want to taint her purity. He was drawn to it. He'd have given her immunity anyway, and he probably figured Ash and Sera were no longer a threat to him."

"That's his mistake," Darcy said. "He'll always underestimate us… And we'll use it to our advantage every time."

"Might I suggest we move this adventure forward? Perhaps while he recovers, we can find an exit?" Ivan asked.

"That sounds like a plan," Greg said. "I'm all for it."

"Come on," Darcy said. "He'll be back soon. This definitely isn't over yet."

 _ **ZORDON**_

They reached the property Nick had told Caleb to find. As they crossed onto the property, a pocket realm sprang up out of nowhere. "Damnit! What the hell?" Kira demanded.

"It is a pocket realm," Zordon explained. "There is an Eltarian who excels at creating them called the Warlock. If he and the Alchemist created this one, as I suspect, we must use caution."

"How do we get out of here?" Vida asked.

"We do not," Amos said suddenly.

"What? Why the hell not?" Zhane asked.

"This is not our job, my friends… At least, not all of us." Amos looked at Pierce. "Go, my Little Fish. Take your team, Vida, Chip, and the others from Stone Hollow. The rest of us must remain here."

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't we all go in together?" Tommy asked. "We need to help."

"We _will_ help, Man of Many Colors," Amos told him. "Unfortunately, it will not be in the way you expected. This realm holds an army, created by the Alchemist. We must remain behind to defeat her Golden Soldiers. It is the only way to defeat her, and if we do not defeat her, everyone will perish. She draws strength from her armies. The time has not yet come for all of you to face Zell. It is the time of the Stone Warriors."

"I must go with them," Zordon said. He couldn't let these young Rangers face his father alone.

"In time, Zordon," Amos promised. "You and the Mystic Mother will both move on without the rest of us, but not yet. Your time will come soon."

Pierce looked at Amos. "So… It's me, Logan, Chelsea, Scott, Vida, Chip, and who else?" He asked.

"Me," Nessa said firmly.

"Nessa-" Troy began.

"Don't worry, Handsome. I'll be back," she promised. "I need me some eye candy, and I can't get that if I'm dead." She kissed him playfully.

"Yes… Nessa, Mena, Allie, Freddy, and Van must also go with you, Little Fish," Amos said.

"Freddy? Seriously?" Pierce asked. "No offense, but-"

"He is meant to be with the others. Do not question it, Pierce. I know what I speak of."

Pierce sighed. "Alright. Let's do this. You guys ready?"

" _So_ ready," Chelsea said.

"Let's go save our friends," Scott added.

"Now… Someone must open a portal to help them cross through. The spell will fry it fairly quickly, but it should last long enough to allow those I listed to cross," Amos said.

"I'm your girl," Liza said.

"No," Tia said. "It should be me. I'm Chosen. If I can't do this, no one should."

"She is correct. The frying of the portal from Zell's magic would kill you, my spirited one. Your sister's magic is meant to balance Zell's and stand against it. You can open the next one," Amos said.

"Fine by me," Liza agreed.

"Be careful, Tia," Taylor said. He took her hand and Zordon felt him lending her some energy. Tia focused and moments later, a portal began to open.

"Hurry!" Amos said.

Those who could hurried through the portal. Just as Logan crossed through, the portal sealed shut. The force of it sent Tia backward through the air.

"Tia!" Taylor screamed.

"I am okay," Tia said after letting out a groan.

"I'll heal you-" Taylor offered.

"No, Taylor. Your energy took a hit, too," Zedd said. "Allow me." He quickly healed them both. That was good, because suddenly, the Golden Soldiers began filling the realm. They were quickly surrounded.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Sage declared. Everyone who had the ability to morph did, and the others prepared themselves for battle the best they could.

"We'll get them back," Rita said, squeezing Zordon's hand. "But first… We fight these fools."

Zordon nodded. The Golden Soldiers were difficult to destroy because they were literally made of solid gold, but they didn't seem to be any smarter than Putties, Pirahnatrons, Cogs, or any of the other low-level minions the Rangers had fought before. There might be a lot of them, but Zordon knew they could handle this and win in the end.

 _ **PIERCE**_

They found themselves inside of the house they'd been looking at. At least, Pierce assumed it was the same house. The inside seemed significantly larger than the outside had appeared. "Where do we start?" Scott asked.

"This way," Van said. "I can feel Raff."

They headed together as a unit, hoping for strength in numbers. Pierce spotted several of the Eltarians shortly after. There was also an army with them, but not a golden one.

"You all came just in time for tea!" A little girl cried with delight.

"Tea?" Chelsea asked.

"That's Mora," Vida said harshly.

"And Cindy Sunshine!" Mora said in an angry tone.

"Right, and Cindy Sunshine. Don't let the cute exterior fool you. She's psychotic, evil, and actually a child aspect of an evil adult woman named Morgana. She's the one who tricked me into coming in here in the first place."

"Don't! Mention! That! Name!" Mora screamed. She immediately sent a monster from her army toward Vida.

"Watch out, V!" Chip shouted. He pulled her to safety.

They were soon surrounded by Mora's monsters. Everyone started to get separated. Pierce found himself far away from his brother, which he wasn't thrilled with. Scott wasn't too far away, and the two of them teamed up to battle the monsters as best as they could.

Suddenly, one of the Eltarians tried to cut off Scott's head while Scott was distracted by another monster. Pierce blasted him with water before facing off against him. "Not today, Fucker!" Pierce declared, battling him one-on-one.

The Eltarian had a lot of weapons. He kept pulling them out of thin air. Pierce was outmatched. He didn't care. Using his Martial Arts training, he knocked the weapons away from the Rebel every chance he got. Finally, he kicked him hard, sending him back toward one of his discarded weapons. It impaled him through his chest.

"You okay, Scott?" Pierce asked.

"I'm good," Scott said, finally catching his breath. "You?"

"I'm okay. Come on. We've got more to do, and this guy's not going to be an issue anymore." Pierce didn't kill the man. He wasn't a murderer, and the guy was no longer a threat… But he knew the chances of him surviving were slim.

 _ **RAFFITTY**_

He spotted Rupi, impaled upon his own sword, and rushed to his side. "Rupi… Hold on, alright? Do not let go," Raffitty said urgently.

Zell drifted through briefly. He had kept himself cloaked, but he showed himself slightly so Raffitty could see him. "Ah… He served his purpose, then. Pity he didn't last longer," Zell mumbled.

"Great Zell… Help him. Please. You are the only one with the power to save him from a wound this severe," Raffitty said.

"That is true, my boy," Zell said. "However, I do not deem it beneficial to me at the present time. There are far better uses of my energy. Rupi was of little use to me. Carry on." Zell vanished again.

"Damnit!" Raffitty cursed. He pulled Rupi into his arms. "Be strong, Rupi. I will find a way to save you."

"No…" Rupi said softly. "No, Raff… Let me go."

"Rupi-"

"I wish to be reunited with Zydia, and our parents. I made my choice… It was the _wrong_ choice…" Rupi coughed up blood. "Go on… Take it out… The sword only prolongs… The inevitable."

"Rupi… I'm sorry," Raffitty told him honestly.

"I know you are, Raff. All is well… Now, end my pain." He looked deep into Raffitty's eyes. "Just… Tell Captain Smith… Tell him I'm sorry. Please. Will you do that for me, Raff?"

Raffitty knew there was no saving Rupi. He was bleeding out too rapidly. The second the sword was removed, he'd be dead. "Of course I will," Raffitty promised him.

Rupi looked peaceful then. He nodded and closed his eyes as he whispered, "Thank you."

Raffitty pulled the sword out quickly. Rupi died seconds later in his arms. Raffitty shook his head and cast a spell to burn Rupi's remains to ash so no one could try to harvest them for anything. He then conjured a canister to keep the ashes in. No matter what else happened, he would bring Rupi home to Bob. He tucked the canister safely away before resuming the fight.

 _ **MENA**_

She spotted Greg as he, Andie, Darcy, and Sir Ivan came into the room. Before Mena could run to him, she saw Boom and Blast begin blowing up everything in their path. "Oh no…" She whispered. She knew she had to protect the others, but how?

"Mena!" Greg called, running over to her. "Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

"I am with the rescue mission," Mena said proudly. "Are you all hurt?"

"We're okay," Greg promised her.

"What's that?" Mena asked, seeing the robot by his side.

"This is Sprocket. He was part of the Machine Empire, and now, he's our friend," Greg said. "Sprocket, this is Mena. Please protect her, because I care about her very much."

Mena blushed slightly. "Of course, Mr. Greg," Sprocket said.

"We have to stop the twins," Mena said. "They're very dangerous."

"What do you suggest?" Greg asked.

"If I can find one of their devices and rewire it, I may be able to turn it against them."

"There's one over there," Sprocket pointed out.

Mena smiled. "Thank you, Sprocket. Greg, stay here and please watch my front."

"Your _back_ ," Nessa corrected Mena with a smirk as she joined them. "Hey, Greg."

"Hi, Nessa," Greg replied.

"Go on, Mena. We've got you covered," Nessa promised.

Mena nodded and headed toward the device. She carefully opened up the chamber that led to the wires, making sure not to set it off, and began analyzing what she saw. After a few moments, Mena was pretty certain she knew how it worked. "Here goes…" She mumbled as she began to rewire it. Finally, she figured out what the trigger was and accessed it. When Boom and Blast came closer, Mena threw the device at them, activating the trigger and setting it off.

Boom and Blast screamed as they were wounded by the blast. "That wasn't-" Boom mumbled.

"Any fun at all," Blast finished. Barely standing, they both quickly fled while they could still escape with their lives.

"They shouldn't be a problem for a while," Mena said with a smile.

"Mena… You're brilliant!" Nessa declared.

"That was incredible!" Greg agreed.

"Thanks… Now, let's keep going," Mena said. She knew the fight was far from over.

 _ **CHELSEA**_

She'd started off fighting random monsters, but now, Chelsea saw someone she needed to focus on. Vida and Chip were directly battling Felina with magic. They were trying to hold their own, but Felina was extremely powerful. Chelsea watched as they exchanged spells. Vida and Chip were barely dodging Felina's attacks, and every time they managed to hurt her, Felina came back at them stronger.

Chelsea sped around another monster, running in circles until he collapsed on the floor and knocked himself unconscious. She got closer to Vida and Chip, knowing they needed help as soon as possible, but another monster came at her. Chelsea swatted the giant troll-looking thing away from her with a speedy kick to the head before going back toward her true target.

"Vida!" Chip cried out as Felina flung him through the air. He landed hard and was defenseless as Felina geared up to attack.

"Not today, Bitch!" Vida shouted, attacking Felina with a tornado. "You okay, Chip?"

Chip managed to give a thumbs up. "Fools! You think you can stop me? You are weak!" Felina screamed.

"Weak? No, _weak_ is that _outfit!_ " Vida retorted. "Where do you shop, _Morticians R Us_?"

Felina tried to attack, but Vida dodged the spell. She made it to Chip, who she tried to help back to his feet. Felina circled in for what Chelsea was certain was meant to be the killing blow.

Summoning lightning, Chelsea sent it straight at Felina. Since Felina hadn't noticed Chelsea watching them, she was completely unprepared. A bolt of lightning shot straight through Felina's heart. She screamed in agony as she collapsed on the floor, more wounded than Chelsea had ever seen her, but somehow still alive.

"Stupid immortal bitch…" Chelsea mumbled.

"Thanks, Chels," Chip said as Vida helped him walk toward her.

"Come on," Chelsea said. "Let's book before the bitch finds a way to recover from that." She led Vida and Chip toward safer ground, refusing to look back at Deep-Fried Felina.

 _ **NESSA**_

Her battle skills were being put to the test and Nessa was loving every second of it. She fought fiercely, taking on monster after monster. Mora kept drawing more, but that hardly mattered. Nessa was up for the fight.

Allie fought by Nessa's side, using her mind to outwit the monsters. She could outsmart most of them because they were similar to Tulpas in a way, and for those who weren't, Allie created Tulpas to take them down.

"You're very good at that," Nessa commented.

"I learned from the best," Allie replied.

The girls fought back-to-back, taking down every monster they could. "They just keep coming…" Nessa mumbled.

"Don't worry," Allie said firmly. "We can do this! We're going to win."

"I like your attitude, Allie."

They continued fighting, until the ranks of monsters finally began to thin out. "My hand is tired…" Mora mumbled.

"Too bad! Keep drawing, Useless Child!" The Warlock shouted at her.

"Useless? I'll _show_ you useless-"

"Enough!" The Alchemist said. "Mora, please just draw a few more monsters. You had a great number ready to go before this fight began, but we do need more now. I'll serve you and Cindy Sunshine an extra special blend of tea later if you help us now."

Mora's face lit up. "Excellent!" She said. She began drawing again.

"Take out the kid and we're good to go," Nessa said.

"No," Allie said. "They used to do that to Ingrid… It's cruel. We can find another way."

"She's not _actually_ a little girl, Allie."

"She has the maturity and mindset of one. I have a better idea." Allie approached Mora. "Hi, Mora," she said pleasantly.

"Hi," Mora said in confusion.

"My name is Allie. That's a lovely doll. Can I see her?"

Mora smiled. "This is Cindy Sunshine. She's my best friend."

"Best friends are great to have. Look, Mora… I don't want you or Cindy Sunshine getting hurt. This fight's getting out of hand. If you stay, the Alchemist won't protect you, no matter what she says. You know that, right?"

"She _is_ a liar sometimes," Mora admitted.

"Walk away, Mora. Go someplace safe, and let us finish this fight. You're loyal to Zell, right? Unless he needs you, there's no reason for you to be here where you might get hurt."

"You're right… I don't want to get hurt."

"Good. Go on, Mora. I won't hurt you. I promise."

Mora nodded. She took Cindy Sunshine and skipped away with her sketchbook. Nessa started at Allie in shock.

"How the hell did you _do_ that?" Nessa asked.

"I believed in myself," Allie said with a smile. "Come on. Let's get rid of the rest of the monsters."

 _ **VAN**_

No matter how much it scared him, Van knew he had to be the one to face Raffitty. They stood batting now, and Van focused on the present, not allowing himself to think about how severely Raffitty had beaten him before.

"You can't defeat me, Vancello!" Raffitty argued. "Give in. You can still join us. You have value. Zell will see that."

"Never," Van said firmly.

"Very well. Then you shall perish, you foolish boy!"

"You first."

They struggled, and Van knew Raffitty was surprised by how hard he fought. Van dodged several blows and managed to land a few hits.

"Damn you, Boy! Do you think this is what your father would have wanted?" Raffitty demanded.

"My father would have wanted to _live,"_ Van said harshly. "But standing by your side got him killed."

Van managed to get one of Raffitty's swords away from him. They dueled against each other. "You have gotten very skilled with a sword," Raffitty remarked.

"You taught me well," Van replied.

"Indeed. I did not teach you _all_ of my tricks, however." That was when Raffitty moved so swiftly, Van could not anticipate where the sword would come from. It should have pierced his chest. Instead, Raffitty stiffened, then fell at Van's feet.

Van stared at Raffitty in shock. He looked up and realized Lido stood nearby. "Thank you…" Van said softly.

Lido stood over Raffitty. "Raff… Listen to me. I can stop you. You are weak from my attack," Lido said. "I could sever your head from your body, and while I know that your magic would make it grow back, it would take much time. You are no threat to us now… However, I will spare you that pain in the hopes that you do the right thing."

"Lido…" Raffitty mumbled.

"I know Rupi is dead, Raff. Felina's as good as dead herself. Do not end up like them. Walk away. Go find Captain Smith and help his chapter. I have known you a very long time, Raffitty. I know the man you are better than nearly anyone. Make the right choice."

Raffitty was clearly too weak to respond. Van knew his healing powers would kick in and save him, but for now, he was out of the battle. "Come, Van," Lido said. "We must help the others."

Van nodded and followed Lido. He had no idea that danger was coming for him.

 _ **FREDDY**_

While most of the monsters created by the Kid Who Wasn't Really A Kid had been taken out by Nessa and Allie, Freddy spotted the strongest of them headed straight toward Van. Lido was with him, but he was distracted by what appeared to be a crumpled mess, otherwise known as Raffitty, on the floor.

Instead of trying to warn Van, Freddy sprang into action, his instinct to protect his friend too strong to ignore. He attacked the monster with no weapons, no training, no ability to morph, no super powers at all… It didn't matter. The risk to his own safety didn't matter. He had to try. It was the right thing to do, and as far as Freddy was concerned, it was the _only_ thing to do.

The monster attacked back with fire. Freddy had quick reflexes, and he dodged the attacks fairly easily, which seemed to piss the monster off more. Freddy managed to kick the monster several times, causing it to cry out in pain, but he wasn't going to be able to destroy the thing on his own. Unless…

"Hey! What's that?" Freddy asked, pointing behind the monster.

To Freddy's great amusement, the monster actually turned around and looked behind him. Freddy used the opportunity to kick the monster hard in the head. It stumbled forward, falling into its own flames and burning up quickly.

When it turned to ash, Freddy smirked and said, "Made you look."

 _ **LOGAN**_

He couldn't believe his rotten luck. Logan was facing off against the Warlock, which was no easy task. Logan might have magic, but he was still new to using it, unlike the Warlock. Still, few others stood any chance against this particular Eltarian, and Logan knew it.

"You will regret betraying us, Neptune," the Warlock spat.

"That's not my name," Logan said firmly. He knew names had power. It was probably a good thing the Warlock had no idea what his new one was.

"It doesn't matter. You are going to perish. You and every last pathetic human here."

"Enough talk." Logan attacked the Warlock hard, catching him off-guard as he cut off their verbal exchange. The Warlock hadn't expected Logan's extreme skill in Martial Arts to be his weapon of choice, and Logan was able to knock him backward. As the Warlock struggled to regain his footing, Logan tore off his amulet.

"No!" The Warlock screamed.

"Pierce!" Logan called.

Pierce came running over. "This is the source of a huge amount of his power," Logan said. "If we destroy it, he'll be useless."

"Let's do it," Pierce said eagerly.

The brothers joined hands. Together, they raised enough energy to destroy a small town, and they focused it on the powerful amulet. It shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. The Warlock screamed and collapsed onto his hands and knees.

The Alchemist came toward them and was ready to attack when she suddenly fell to her knees as well. "My Army…" She mumbled.

"Nice timing, Rangers!" Pierce cried out. Logan knew their allies had defeated the Golden Soliders.

"I shall build you a new amulet… A better one," the Alchemist promised the Warlock weakly. She grabbed him and used the little bit of energy she had left to open a pocket realm. They escaped into it, but Logan wasn't worried. Those two wouldn't be back for a long time.

 _ **FELINA**_

She was going to die. Immortal or not, the Yellow Ranger had damaged her too severely. Felina could feel her energy escaping steadily. If it didn't stop soon, she'd perish.

Suddenly, Felina saw Zell reappear. The magic of the brothers had captured his attention. He wanted it for himself, and if he couldn't steal it from them, he'd find a way to control them. She knew that was his only focus in that moment.

The Red Ranger… Darcy, Serafine, Belladonna, whoever she was these days… was too close. She was gathering strength for an attack. The fire grew and Zell did not seem to notice.

"Zell…" Felina croaked out in warning. She was too far away for him to hear such a quiet sound. Knowing it would likely take the last of her energy and possibly kill her, Felina still did what she had to do.

She focused her energy on Zell and knocked him back with a blast of air, moving him out of the way of Darcy's Fire attack. Zell stared at her in surprise, then seemed to realized what had happened. Quickly, he rushed to her side.

"Felina… My most loyal companion…" Zell said sadly, looking at her.

"Are you hurt, my Master?" Felina asked softly, her voice hoarse.

"No, my dear… You have saved me," Zell promised her.

"That was worth my energy, then."

Zell sighed. "Do not abandon hope, my dear Felina," he said. He poured a small amount of energy into her, just enough to keep her alive. "I must send you away for you to survive. I promise I shall come for you soon, my dear. Recover."

"You are saving my life?" Felina asked in surprise.

"You have more than proven your worth today, Felina. Rest. Recover. We shall be reunited soon." With that, Zell sent her outside of the time line. She could not die there, as no time passed, and with help, she would recover.

"Thank you…" She whispered, knowing Zell heard her. She fell unconscious soon after.

 _ **SIR MATTHEW**_

Now that Zell had shown himself and most of the minions were dead or had fled, Matthew knew it was time. "We must target the source, my beloved," he said to Eleanor.

"I am ready," she promised him.

He stole a quick kiss before the two of them zeroed in on Zell, distracting him from the boys he'd refocused his attention on after sending the bratty sorceress away.

Matthew drew his sword. Zell turned toward the two of them and laughed. "The Eltarian Guard's finest," he said. "Well, this _is_ an honor."

"We do not fear you, Zell," Eleanor said. "We never have, and we never will."

"I would expect no less, Lady Eleanor," Zell said, bowing to her respectfully. "Now, if we _must_ do this, let us get it over with."

Zell had clearly not expected their arrival, but he recovered from the surprise quickly. He was more than capable of fighting back. Matthew and Eleanor might be retired, but they were not completely out of practice. They held their own well in battle, and it all came back to Matthew as they continued to fight.

"For Eltar!" Eleanor screamed. She ran Zell through with her sword before swiftly pulling it back out. His wound burned and he seemed stunned by this. Eleanor turned toward Greg. "We must hurry to him," she told Matthew.

Zell, unfortunately, had other plans. Matthew saw the attack coming seconds before it happened. He dove in front of Eleanor, shielding her from the magical blast with his own body and absorbing the majority of the attack.

 _ **GREG**_

"Gram! Grandpa!" Greg screamed as he watched his grandparents get blasted into a wall.

"Fear not, Sir Greg!" Ivan said. He jumped in front of them, ready to defend Greg's grandparents no matter what.

Greg made his way closer to his grandparents. He realized very quickly that his grandfather was dead. "Oh, Greg… I'm so sorry," Andie said softly.

"Gram… Is my Gram okay?" Greg asked Ivan.

"She is breathing steadily," Ivan said. "I believe your grandfather saved her life."

Greg nodded. His heart hurt, but he couldn't focus on that. Zell was still a threat. He'd lost his grandfather, but he refused to lose anyone else.

Zell raised energy for an attack. It was almost as if Greg's grandmother sensed this. She sat up, looked at her husband, took a deep breath, and ran straight back into battle. Her sword pierced Zell's chest easily. She attacked him multiple times, leaving burning holes in his flesh with each thrust. He cried out in agony. Finally, Greg's grandmother pierced Zell's throat.

"For Matthew…" She said steadily.

Severely wounded and in need of either more energy or someone to heal him, Zell retreated quickly. "Gregory…" Greg's grandmother said.

"Gram… I'm so sorry, Gram…" Greg said. He felt tears in his eyes.

His grandmother gave him a hug before kneeling beside his grandfather. She pulled him into her arms and allowed herself a moment to grieve. Nearly everyone looked away to grant her some privacy, but Greg joined her.

"He was the bravest, strongest man I have ever met," his grandmother said. "And he was very proud of you, Gregory. You must never forget that."

"I won't," Greg said sadly.

His grandmother kissed his grandfather's forehead before releasing his body. "Goodbye, my Love," she said softly. She waved her hand and his body vanished.

"What did you do?" Greg asked.

"I sent him home. We shall bury him later… But this fight is not yet over, Gregory," she explained.

He couldn't believe she was still ready to fight. Then again, his grandmother was supposed to be the fiercest warrior Eltar had ever seen. It made sense that she'd handle her grief by finishing the battle.

Suddenly, one of the remaining monsters attacked. Greg took a hit to his head and everything went black.

 _ **SCOTT**_

They had all gathered close together as Sir Matthew died and Lady Eleanor and Greg dealt with this fact. Scott's heart broke for them. He clung to Van, thinking about Van's father, and all the other losses they'd seen recently.

When Greg took a blow to the head, things quickly got worse. He began to misfire, and the earth shook. Scott watched in horror as a giant hole began spreading across the room. There was no time to think.

Using every ounce of Air magic he had, Scott lifted everyone up off the ground. The bad guys fell freely into the hole, but Scott levitated all of the Rangers and their allies off of the ground and to a safer place. A few of the Alchemist's creations remained, and they quickly fell into the hole. Most of Mora's monsters were already dead, but any that survived fell into the hole, too. Scott gently placed his friends down on solid ground before feeling the effects of using too much magic. He was dizzy and weak. The ground beneath his feet began to crumble away.

"Scott!" He heard Van scream as everything went dark and he blacked out.

 _ **VIDA**_

She ran toward Scott without even thinking. As Vida ended up at the hole, she turned herself into a tornado. She flew into the hole, grabbing Scott and pulling him back up. She carried him toward the safe area the others were in.

"Is he okay?" Darcy asked in horror.

"He's breathing," Vida said. "We can fix the rest… Andie?"

"Of course," Andie said. She began healing Scott, restoring what she could of his energy. Slowly but surely, Scott began to stir.

Vida sighed in relief. "Thank God," she said. "Are you okay, Scott?"

"I… I think so," Scott said.

"That was really brave," Allie said. "You saved us all, Scott!"

Scott smiled. "All in a day's work for a Power Ranger, right?" He asked. "We'd better fix Greg before he misfires with his powers again."

Andie started to heal Greg's head. He came around a few moments later. "Thanks," Greg mumbled, squeezing Andie's hand.

"His followers have been weakened," Eleanor said. "Some were killed, and the few who survived have all fled. We are winning the battle but we must not stop now."

"She's right," Vida said. "Our best chance is if we attack now."

"Do you think we can defeat him?" Mena asked.

"Not for good, but we can certainly force him to retreat for a while," Eleanor replied.

"That's good enough for me," Vida said. "Come on, Guys. Let's finish this!"

 _ **RITA**_

The Golden Army had fallen. No one from her side was dead, and Rita was thrilled about that. "Come on, Zordon!" She said. "The portal is inching open. I think we can slip through."

Zordon took Rita's hand and followed her through the opening. It sealed up right behind them. Suddenly, they were separated. Rita frowned. "Zordon? Zordon, where'd you go?" She called.

"My apologies, my dear," a voice she never wanted to hear again said. "I wanted to spend some time alone with you."

"I don't think so," Rita said. She turned around to face Zell, her usual fear of him replaced with pure rage. "You're going to pay, you bastard! Vida is one of _mine._ How _dare_ you turn her like you turned me?" She attacked him before he could anticipate it.

"Rita… I wanted you to join my side again. That is all I was after," Zell said.

"Sell that to someone more foolish than I am." Rita defended herself again. Her rage made her power stronger, and Zell seemed confused by the outburst. She went as far as to smack him in the head with her wand.

Zell finally had enough. He knocked Rita away from him with a powerful blast of energy. She hit the wall hard and lost consciousness almost immediately.

 _ **ZORDON**_

"Rita!" He screamed. He raced to her side to check on her. She seemed relatively unhurt, but the force of his father's attack had knocked her out.

"Hello, my boy," his father said coldly.

"Father," Zordon replied.

"We meet again. Tell me, how did you get your power back? I see you are still just a boy."

"Looks are deceiving, Father."

"You know what comes next, my boy." His father reached toward him. Zordon backed away. "There is no use fighting," He grabbed Zordon by his throat and began to choke him. Zordon struggled to think of a plan to retaliate. He refused to be his father's victim again.

"No! Zell, let him go!" A voice cried.

"Mother…" Zordon whispered, feeling her more strongly than ever.

"I _mean_ it, Zell! Let Zordon go!"

His father laughed lightly. "You would fight me for our boy?" He asked.

"Let. _My_ son. Go. Now. Before I show you why you shouldn't underestimate me."

"Daphne-"

"I will _not_ let you harm him ever again, Zell!" Andie stood in front of him defiantly, ready to destroy him.

His father summoned his energy tube. "I don't want to harm you, Daphne," he said. "Killing you was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I do not wish to do it again, but you leave me no choice!" He stepped inside the energy tube to gain even more strength. He'd clearly already used it to heal some injuries before attacking Rita and Zordon, but now he was going to get even stronger.

Andie shook her head. "Not this time," she said. She touched the energy tube and Zordon heard his father cry out in surprise.

"No! What are you doing?" His father demanded.

"You are trapped inside of your energy tube, Zell," Andie explained.

Darcy touched the tube. It began to visibly heat up. "What are you doing? Stop this at once, Bella!" His father screamed.

"Now, Greg!" Darcy cried out.

Greg touched the ground. Suddenly, the earth began to shake. The earthquake centered directly around the energy tube. Zordon heard his father scream as the tube cracked. Ultimately, it shattered, and his father fell out onto the ground, severely wounded.

With the last ounce of strength he had, Zordon's father slipped out of the time line, into the realm where he'd spent so much of his time. When he left, the house finally began to feel safe again.

Andie stared at Zordon, clearly feeling as awkward as Zordon felt. Seeing the look in her eyes, Zordon touched her shoulder. "Mother…" He said softly.

Andie seemed to morph instantly into his mother. "Oh, Zordon… My brave, wonderful Zordon…" She said softly.

"I have missed you so much, Mother," Zordon said.

Andie hugged him, which was both shocking and extremely comforting. "I have missed you, too, Zordon," she said softly. Zordon felt at peace for the first time in a long time.

"Is it over?" Mena asked softly.

"For the time being," Zordon said, forcing himself to focus on the present again. "My father will return eventually, but it will take him and his people some time to recover. Today, my friends, you have saved the world. Again." He smiled at them encouragingly.

"Then it's time we leave this place," Vida said. "The house doesn't feel nearly as confusing anymore. Come on, Guys. I want to introduce you to everyone."

"We did it," Darcy said proudly. She looked at her team and smiled.

"Now what happens?" Chelsea asked.

"No, you take time for yourselves," Zordon said, helping Rita back to her feet as she came around. "You have earned it, Rangers. I am very proud of you all. Rest, recover, and know that you have done well today. The Power will always protect you, my friends… Because once a Ranger, _always_ a Ranger. A time may come when you are needed again, but for now, enjoy your time off."

"Amen to that!" Vida said. "Vacation, here we come."

Together, they made their way out of the house and headed back to the outside world. The battle might be over for now, but Zordon would remain vigilant. He never knew when trouble would rise again.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _There's only one chapter left! I will try to post it soon._


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: EPILOGUE**

 _ **NESSA**_

Everyone was back at the training space. Those who were injured were being healed or patched up, depending on the severity of their wounds. Everyone gave Lady Eleanor a respectful amount of space. She kept a close eye on Greg, who clung to Mena for dear life. Nessa's heart broke for him and his grandmother. She'd grown up hearing legends of the glorious adventures of Lady Eleanor and Sir Matthew. They'd always seemed invincible, and it was hard to process that one of them was gone now.

"You all did a phenomenal job today," Zordon said with pride. "Not only have the Rebels all been forced to retreat, but my father was greatly weakened as well. When he returns, we shall do our best to be ready for him. This victory was a group effort, however, we owe thanks to the Stone Warriors especially. Today, you have proven you are full-fledged Power Rangers. Not only is Stone Hollow free from Rebels, but you faced my father and survived. I am incredibly proud of you all... And in the course of this battle, I found something unexpected."

Alpha Prime presented a box to Zordon. "Thank you, Alpha," he said. "This box holds a set of morphers I never believed would find their team... The Ranger Guard. The morphers were stolen shortly after their creation. I can only assume my father jumped through time and took them. Today, not only did the box reveal itself in the house my father was staying in, but the box unlocked and the energy began to radiate from within. I now know who was meant to form this team, and if they are willing to accept, I know they will not fail. Please step forward as I call your names." He took a deep breath. "Marinessa."

Nessa grinned. She stepped forward. "Nessa, you have proven more than once that you can keep a cool head in a crisis, even under circumstances where most would break down. Your first priority is protecting the innocent, and you are a natural leader. For these reasons, I am making you the Red Guardian."

"I'm team leader? Hell yeah!" Nessa said. Lady Eleanor cleared her throat. "I mean... Thank you, Zordon. I am honored." She bowed her head respectfully before accepting the morpher.

"Vancello," Zordon called.

Van looked stunned. Scott patted him on the back and nudged him forward. "Van, you proved that one can rise out of the darkness they were raised in and find the light. You showed courage even in the face of difficult decisions, and you are swift and never give in to fear. You shall be the Yellow Ranger," Zordon said.

Van looked close to tears as he nodded. "Thank you, Zordon," he said. "I will do my best to make you proud." He took his morpher.

Zordon took a deep breath. "Mena."

"Me?" Mena asked with a squeak.

"You, my dear cousin," Zordon confirmed. "Not only have you proven your ability to keep a cool head in a crisis, but today you showed off how brilliant your mind is. You are clever and brave, and you shall make an excellent Blue Ranger."

"I accept," Mena said seriously, taking the morpher and admiring it.

"Alliandra."

Allie stepped forward. "Really?" She asked in shock.

"Allie, when everyone else doubted themselves, you were the one who inspired them to have hope. Although you began as a Tulpa, your heart is so pure and strong, you were able to become real. Your endless empathy and your faith in others embodies everything a Pink Ranger should be."

"Well, pink _is_ my favorite color," Allie admitted.

"See, Allie? You _are_ a super hero," Freddy said softly.

"Freddy," Zordon said.

"Sorry," Freddy said, obviously assuming he wasn't supposed to be speaking.

"Step forward, Freddy."

Freddy stared at Zordon in confusion. "Wait... Why?" He asked.

"Why do you _think?"_ Nessa teased him.

"You want _me?_ But... Everyone else you named is at least half-Eltarian. They all have powers. I'm just... _Me. "_

"Freddy, today you showed me who you truly are. You faced off against monsters without any fear. Knowing you had no powers, no training, and no protection, you outsmarted a monster and saved your friend with no regard for your own personal safety. Your courage and desire to do what is right, no matter the cost, is exactly what makes the Power Rangers who they are. Many of the finest Power Rangers started out exactly like you. I have complete faith in your ability to contribute something incredible to this team. You shall be the Black Ranger. "

"Well, Black _is_ his favorite color," Chelsea quipped.

"Yeah! Way to go, Freddy!" Scott cheered.

"Do you accept, Freddy? The choice is yours," Zordon said.

Freddy took a deep breath as he looked at the rest of the team. Then, he nodded. Allie flung her arms around him as Zordon gave him his morpher.

"And finally..." Zordon began. "Logan."

"After all of the evil I've done?" Logan asked softly.

"Hey, some of the greatest Rangers in history started off evil," Kira said.

"Thank you, Kira," Tommy said.

"Oh, my bad, Doc O! I was talking about _Karone!"_ Kira teased him. Everyone started laughing.

Even Zordon looked amused. "It is our choices which define us, Logan," he said. "Currently, you are making all of the right ones. Your love for your brother keeps your heart pure, and your knowledge of the Dark leads me to believe you will always seek the Light. You shall be the White Ranger."

"That's my man," Chelsea said proudly.

"I'm not sure I'm good enough..." Logan admitted.

"That humble attitude makes you an ideal choice for this power," Zordon insisted. "I have faith in you, Logan."

Logan nodded. "I accept," he said.

"Stone Warriors, you're officially not the babies anymore!" Kira announced.

"You know, most of us are older than them," Nessa said. "I'll grant you that Mena's only fifteen, but Allie and Freddy are sixteen, Van and I are seventeen, and Logan's twenty. We're not babies."

"But as Rangers, you're brand spanking new! The training wheels are still on. Speaking of... Do they get a mentor, Zordon?"

"They do indeed," Zordon replied. "Lady Eleanor has graciously agreed to train these new Rangers."

"But, Gram... After everything that's happened, can you handle this so soon?" Greg asked.

"Your grandfather died with honor, and if I allowed his sacrifice to stop me, it would be in vain. Also, I would not be the woman he fell in love with," Lady Eleanor replied. "We retired to keep you hidden and safe, Gregory. Today I saw that you have grown into the strong warrior I always knew you were meant to be. That means it is time I pick up my sword again permanently. These young Rangers are a bit of a band of misfits. They need someone strong-willed to whip them into shape. Zordon knows I shall _not_ go easy on them. This is _war._ There's no time for coddling and hand-holding."

Greg paled. "Good luck, Guys," he said.

Nessa might have been amused his grandmother scared him so much, were his grandmother not Lady Eleanor. They were _not_ in for an easy journey. That was okay with Nessa. Nothing worth doing was ever easy.

 _ **ONE MONTH LATER.**_

 _ **RAFFITTY**_

It had taken a lot of time and a couple of murders, but Raffitty had his energy back. His ability to gain the powers of anyone he killed had saved his life. To his credit, Raffitty had killed people he knew deserved it. A corrupt firefighter with pyrokinetic skills not normally seen on Earth who enjoyed setting houses and even people on fire had been his first target. Fire powers always regenerated Raffitty's energy quicker. A representative from the government of KO35 who had accepted money from Garron in exchange for helping him cover up several murders the Rebellion had committed was the second target, which strengthened Raffitty's telekinetic abilities. Finally, the man who moved via shadows and used his gift to prey on small children had given Raffitty an incredible boost of power. Raffitty hated pedophiles and child abusers more than anything else, and that bastard had been both. Raffitty had taken his time with that murder.

He was finally strong enough to head to Bob, and that was his plan, however, he now sensed he was not alone. "Raffitty! You survived. I _knew_ you would, my boy," Zell said as he appeared behind him. Raffitty spun around and saw that Zell was not alone either.

"Felina..." Raffitty was surprisingly relieved to see her. He hadn't been sure she'd survived, and as much as they clashed, she was the last member of his chapter of the Rebellion. "You look well."

"As do you," Felina replied. "It took Great Zell time, but he was able to fully heal me, once he had recovered himself."

"Are we the last ones left?"

"Not quite, my boy," Zell replied. "The Alchemist and the Warlock are alive and recovering their powers in a new sanctuary. The twins are there as well. Mora came to me as soon as she felt me cross back here from my realm outside of the time line. I am afraid we lost Sprocket. According to Mora, my family seems to have adopted him as some sort of pet. No matter. With the rest of his family destroyed, he is of no threat to me."

"Where is this sanctuary?" Raffitty asked.

"It is still in Angel Grove... However, I cannot reveal its direct location to anyone. Maizon has done a wonderful job cloaking it. Only those who are part of our Alliance can find it. You will be able to locate it by desiring to join us. This is simply so no one can betray our location. You understand, of course. With Sprocket turning, we cannot be too cautious."

"Of course." Raffitty kept his mind focused only on his desire to join the others. He could not let on to Zell that he intended to betray him very soon.

"Come, my boy. Let us go home."

 _ **SCOTT**_

He was _beyond_ ready for the task ahead of him. He'd faced down monsters, a temporarily evil mentor, and Chelsea when she was cranky. He could _totally_ handle this next challenge!

" _Wait!"_ One of the evil monsters shouted. Everything stopped. "I have to go potty!"

One of the other volunteers took the boy's hand and led him away. The chaos resumed as the rest of the tiny demons started talking again.

"Scott, right? Hi, I'm Dawn. Welcome to the Center. We're really excited to have you join us! The kids are really looking forward to learning to play the guitar."

"I'll turn them into tiny rock stars in no time!" Scott said cheerfully.

He'd decided to volunteer his time to help out at the Center after they'd gotten back to Stone Hollow and he'd realized no longer needing to fight Eltarian Rebels left him with a lot more free time. Now, any day that Quake Escape wasn't rehearsing, he would be teaching the leaders of tomorrow how to make music. It might not be saving the world on a large scale, but Scott was positive this still counted.

Never one to miss making a grand entrance, Scott lifted up his guitar and began to play an epic riff. The kids all got very quiet as they turned and watched him.

"Hi," he said after he'd finished. "I'm Scott, and I'm going to teach you all to do that and a lot more! Who's ready to rock?"

He was met with wild cheers. Dawn began passing out guitars to the four and five year olds. "Now... Who knows how to sing the alphabet?" Scott asked. All of the kids raised their hands. "Let's hear it!"

The kids began singing. _"A, B, C, D, E, F, G-"_

"Stop right there! For this class, that's all you need to know! The actual alphabet might have twenty-six letters, but the _musical_ alphabet only has seven... A through G," Scott explained. "And this is how they sound." He began playing chords, singing the letters over and over again as he played each one.

The kids were pretty into it, and Scott knew he had a good group of future rock stars in front of him. "Music is everything, Guys... If you're sad, there's a song for it. If you're happy, there's a song for that. If you're hungry or thirsty... Well, Dawn has fruit snacks and juice boxes!" He laughed as a few of the kids cheered for that.

By the end of the class, the kids were having a blast and so was Scott. He smiled to himself as he left, knowing he was going to love his new job.

Van stood next to his car, waiting to pick Scott up. "Hey, Gorgeous," Scott greeted him as Van pulled him into his arms.

"How was your first day, Teach?" Van asked, still holding him.

"Amazing! You know, on the off chance Quake Escape doesn't make me a millionaire, I just might go into teaching."

"You'll make a great teacher," Van told him. "You already taught _me_ a lot."

Scott grinned at him. Van finally let him go, so Scott got in the car and they started to drive away.

"Scott... Mena and Nessa are taking a trip back to Eltar. They asked me to go with them... I'd really like a chance to help fix everything my father helped destroy... Would you be mad if I went?" Van asked.

"Mad? Of _course_ not! But how long will you be gone?" Scott asked.

"About a week... It'll be longer on Eltar. Enough time to get a lot done."

Scott squeezed his hand. "I know you'll do great there, Van... And I'll find a way to survive a week without you. I'll miss you, though."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed Van's hand after Van parked the car. Scott knew it would be hard without Van around, but if he had learned one thing after everything they'd been through, it was that Van would find his way back to him.

 _ **FELINA**_

The sanctuary welcomed them. Felina led Raffitty inside. They were greeted by the Alchemist and the Warlock. Boom, whose flesh was still burned from the attack the former Prime Minister's daughter had launched upon the twins, sat receiving treatment to help her heal. The entire left side of her was covered in scars, but slowly, she was beginning to recover. Blast had lost an arm, but the Alchemist had replaced it with a solid gold one that served as a fully functional prosthetic. He was working hard to get the hang of it.

Mora skipped over to them. She flung her arms around Raffitty. "I _knew_ you weren't dead!" She said cheerfully.

Felina knew why Mora was clinging to him. Very recently, Zell had tried to feed upon her energy. He'd scared her pretty thoroughly, because he had never tried that on her before. Mora managed to convince him to use some of her monsters for his needs, but it had come too close. Mora might not actually be a little girl, but everyone knew Raffitty hated people who preyed on children, and Mora probably hoped he'd protect her.

"Are you alright, Mora?" Raffitty asked.

"Our Great Wizard had a moment of... _questionable_ judgment and he frightened her," Felina explained. "He was quite weak at the time, and the need to gain power overwhelmed him. It was a matter of survival, Mora, and nothing happened. Stop making a fuss."

"I'm _not_ making a fuss!" Mora said. She looked up at Raffitty with pitiful eyes that seemed to show genuine fear. It seemed Mora had finally realized how dangerous Zell was, but she probably didn't need to worry much. Of everyone, Mora and Felina had shown him the fiercest loyalty. When he was thinking straight, he was unlikely to harm either of them without provocation.

Zell joined them then. "I hope you enjoy these accommodations, my boy," he said to Raffitty. "I want you to be comfortable."

"Of course. This is perfect," Raffitty said politely. "Thank you."

"Excellent. Mora, my dear, please excuse us."

Mora fled the room quickly. Felina watched in anticipation, knowing what was coming next.

"Now, Raffitty, my boy... I need you to assist me," Zell said.

"Of course. What do you require of me?" Raffitty asked.

Zell moved closer. "Not very much," he said. Then, he grabbed Raffitty hard by the shoulders. Suddenly, Raffitty screamed in agony as Zell forcibly drained every bit of the energy Raff had fought so hard to regain and took it all for himself.

Felina cackled with glee at the stunned expression on Raffitty's face. He stared at Zell weakly. "Why? I am fighting on your side..." He said in a hoarse voice.

"I apologize if you had other expectations, Raffitty," Zell said. "You are not my ally, nor are you my partner, my boy. I know where your loyalties lie, and am not foolish enough to believe they are with me. I do know, however, that you will do anything to survive, and I respect that. Your purpose is much simpler than you think, Raffitty. You are merely my _battery._ "

"Battery?" Raffitty repeated in shock.

"Yes. You shall store power, and when I see fit, I shall drain it from you. Then, because your will to survive is so strong, you shall gain more power and hold onto that until I drain you again. _That_ is your new destiny, and I am kind to grant you even that much."

Felina laughed again. "Poor Raffitty... Did you _truly_ believe you _mattered?"_ She asked.

"Rest now, Raffitty. I have stripped every power you ever gained from you. They are mine now. However, your ability to gain the powers of others remains in tact, as it is yours by birth. I know you shall bring me even greater power next time," Zell said. "Come, Felina. Let us leave him."

Felina took Zell's arm and let him lead her away.

 _ **GREG**_

He sat holding Mena beneath a weeping willow tree in a meadow. Nature, especially his element of Earth, surrounded them. "This place is quite beautiful," Mena said as she looked around. The picnic Greg had prepared sat in a basket beside him.

Greg smiled at Mena before making some flowers grow next to her. Facing Zell had given him the last of the control over his powers he had lacked, and Greg was truly coming into his gifts now.

"They are lovely, Greg!" Mena said with delight.

"Not as lovely as you are," Greg said shyly.

Mena blushed. "Nessa would call that very smooth," she said with a shy laugh.

"What would she call _this?"_ Greg asked before kissing her. It was soft and sweet, and over before he could overthink it. He was blushing a bit as Mena stared at him.

"She would say that was 'about time,' I think," Mena said. "Greg... Does that mean...? Do you have feelings for me which go beyond friendship?"

"I do... I've never had so much as a crush on someone before, Mena, but... But I am drawn to you in ways I'm not drawn to other people... And I really liked the way it felt to kiss you."

"I enjoyed it as well," Mena said. "Perhaps, since we share a mutual attraction, we should consider pursuing something deeper than friendship?"

"You mean...?" Greg asked, too scared to believe that someone like Mena might genuinely want to be with someone like him.

"I would like to date you, Gregory Matthew Arnold, Junior. Do you feel the same?"

"I do," Greg replied. "I _really_ do, Mena."

"Then it is settled! We shall date. Starting now? I think having a picnic in a meadow is a lovely first date."

Greg smiled. "So do I," he replied. He began setting up their meal on a blanket in front of them.

"Greg... Nessa, Van, and I are going to Eltar soon, and I was wondering... Would you consider coming with us?" Mena asked shyly. "Returning is going to be difficult with my father gone... However, if you were there..."

"Of course," Greg cut her off. "I want to help. Eltar is important to me... And so are you."

She smiled at him. "Do you think Lady Eleanor will allow it?"

"I think she'll insist on coming along to supervise, but yes, I think she'll allow it... And coming along might be good for her... She could use the distraction. She hides it well, but I see how much she misses my grandfather... I miss him, too," Greg said sadly.

"He was a great man," Mena said. "His legend shall endure." She raised her hand toward the sky in a respectful Eltarian salute. Greg had seen people do the same thing when talking about her father. He knew how much Mena missed her father, but she tended to try to focus on helping others to give herself a sense of purpose. Becoming a Ranger had definitely been good for her.

Greg took Mena's hand in his own. He smiled at her. "Sometimes, I feel as if I've known you forever, Mena. I can't believe it's been less than a year."

"I dreamed about that," Mena replied softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I believe you are not the only one who has lived before, Greg... It is why I could always find you when you needed me most. I knew Ash... He was killed before I could tell him my true feelings, but I loved him deeply. When he was murdered, I vowed never to love another... And I refused to live another life until he returned. I am a year younger than you because my soul followed yours, Greg. I loved you then, as I love you now, and I believe I shall love you _always."_ She stared at her feet, clearly embarrassed.

"Mena..." He shook his head, then drew in a deep breath before kissing her again. "I love you, too," he whispered. He could feel the truth in her words. Ash recognized her, and suddenly, Greg understood how Andie must have felt when Isobel recognized Ivan.

"Do you think this means we are destined for a tragic end?" Mena asked.

"No... I believe we're going to get it right this time, Mena," Greg said firmly. "Starting with us admitting how we feel about each other. See? We're _already_ on a different path."

"A _better_ path," Mena agreed. This time, she kissed him. Greg decided he could get used to that.

 _ **THREE DAYS LATER.**_

 _ **LOGAN**_

He'd finally been granted legal custody of Pierce. They were staying with Amos on the Reservation while the finishing touches were being put on what would soon become their home. Logan was finally starting to get his footing and adjust to his new life. Maybe he should have expected his old one to pop back up on him.

Logan stood with Chelsea and Pierce as a familiar and unwelcome energy suddenly approached. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Pierce demanded.

Logan protectively stepped in front of his brother. "What do you want, Raff?" He asked. Raffitty looked pale and weak, and Logan had never seen him like that before.

"I need to speak with you, Neptune," Raffitty replied.

"Neptune is _dead,_ and _I_ want nothing to do with you," Logan said firmly.

"Nep... _Logan. Please,"_ Raffitty said, the desperation slipping into his voice.

"He said no-" Chelsea began.

"Chels... It's okay," Logan said. "Let him talk."

"Logan-" Pierce objected.

"I'm not afraid of him. It's alright," Logan insisted. "Why did you come here, Raff?"

"To give you this," Raffitty replied. He pulled out a box.

Logan frowned. "What is it?"

"The canister inside contains Rupi's ashes. Please bring him home to Bob. I can't do it myself, but I... I promised him I would make sure Bob knew he was sorry. Can you tell him that?"

"I'm not part of the Rebellion anymore, Raff. I'm not your assassin or your errand boy. I'm not going to see Captain Smith."

"Logan... There's more. Please listen to me... I stole something very important... You _need_ to get it to Bob."

"I _told_ you, Raff, I'm not-"

"It's Zell's prophecy log, Logan. It contains _every single_ prophecy Zell ever recorded... The personal book, not the one he let everyone see. It is all here, every secret he kept from the Universe... And I am hoping there's a way to defeat him for good in there."

"You _stole_ this? Raff, he'll _kill_ you!"

"No... I fear the fate Zell has planned for me is far worse than that... I cannot allow it to happen... And now, Logan, I must ask _far_ too much of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I need you to kill me, Logan."

Logan stared at him. "What? No! No, I'm not a killer anymore, Raff!"

" _Please,_ Logan... My death is the only way to stop him from becoming invincible."

"I call bullshit," Chelsea said. "This has to be a trap."

"You'd never _actually_ let someone kill you," Pierce agreed.

"Zell is using me to fuel him, Logan," Raffitty said. "He intends to keep draining the powers I gain and taking them for himself, forcing me to take more lives in order to survive, and he will continue the cycle... Draining me, leaving me to recover and get strong again, and taking that away, too. It will be endless, and it will give him more power than anyone ever feared. I do not wish for the purpose of my existence to merely be to fuel his, and if you are truly a force of good, you cannot allow it to happen."

"Raff..." Logan said softly.

"You are the _only_ one who can kill me. I made certain no one else possessed the knowledge of how to fully end my life. I believed you were the only one I could trust."

"Raff... I can't kill you... You _saved_ me. And as horrible as what you turned me into was, you were _still_ more like a father to me than my own blood... I can't just murder you!"

"Logan... You were the closest thing I had to a son. My motives may have been selfish, but I genuinely came to care for you. Our fathers were not so different, and I was once very much like you. I can never turn back... I'm glad that you found a different path. But please... Please do me this one final kindness. End my life, and deliver this package to Bob... You do not need to tell him how sorry I am. The letter in the box shall say everything that needs to be said." Raffitty paused. "I cannot change my previous choices. I do not even _want_ to... However, I refuse to help Zell destroy the Universe. My time here must end. It is not murder, nor is it an act of evil, if I am _asking_ you to kill me, Logan. It is merely fulfilling your destiny. I realize now it was always meant to end this way. I saved you not to save myself... But to save the world."

"Are you claiming your death is a selfless act?" Chelsea asked.

"Not at all, Yellow Ranger. In fact, it is quite selfish. It frees me from him... However, Logan sacrificing a piece of himself to commit the act... _That_ is selfless, and it _will_ save countless lives," Raffitty said.

"Do you buy this story?" Pierce asked Logan.

Logan knew Raffitty wasn't lying. "Yes," he said.

"Then you know how it must end," Raffitty said.

Logan sighed. He closed his eyes and summoned the sword that contained Raffitty's one true vulnerability. If it went through his heart, he would be stripped of his immortality and die before his powers could save him. Logan raised the sword.

"I'm sorry, Raff..." He said softly.

"Don't be sorry," Raffitty replied. "Be _free,_ Logan. Be _happy."_ He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and nodded.

Logan shoved the sword through Raffitty's chest. He watched as Raffitty whispered, "Thank you..." With those words, he let out his final breath and collapsed on the ground dead. Immediately after, his body turned to ash and the ashes were carried away in the wind.

Logan sank to his knees, suddenly overwhelmed, and began to sob. Chelsea and Pierce both wrapped him in their arms. "You did the right thing, _Wolverine,"_ Chelsea said.

"I'm proud of you, Logan," Pierce added.

Logan nodded, pulling himself together. "Looks like we're heading to New York, _Jessie Quick,"_ he said softly.

"I can't wait to show you my home town," she replied. She kissed him.

"Are you okay, Logan?" Pierce asked.

"I will be," Logan replied honestly. "Pierce, do you mind staying with Amos while I handle this?"

"Do I _mind_ not being a third wheel on your romantic getaway with your girlfriend? Not at all," Pierce said with a laugh. "But if you need me to back you up. Say the word and I'm there."

"Thanks. I'll be fine. Captain Smith's not like the other Rebellion leaders. He won't attack me or even try to get me to come back if he knows that's not what I want. He's actually not a bad person."

Logan focused on his brother and Chelsea and tried to mentally prepare to grant Raffitty's last request.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY.**_

 _ **PIERCE**_

After seeing his brother and Chelsea off, Pierce went to the site of the accident that had set both him and Logan on paths that changed everything.

Standing at the edge of the water, Pierce let it splash around his ankles. He stared at the water, remembering the details of that day. On a whim, Pierce borrowed a boat without exactly asking permission. The owner had left the keys visible. Pierce fully intended to return it, but he had to do this. It was the same kind of boat he'd been in that day. He remembered how to drive a boat. Logan had taught him that when he was about nine. He'd even let Pierce steer the boat sometimes when they went out, which had been thrilling to his younger self. Now, it was terrifying, but Pierce was ready. He had to do this.

He took the boat out to sea. He knew he was in the right spot and stopped driving, needing to be back there. Pierce allowed himself to remember the accident. He remembered the terror he'd felt. He remembered his brother trying to save him. He remembered going under and getting fished out of the water by Amos. He remembered waking up and finding out that his brother was gone. He remembered the funeral, the abuse, and everything that had happened since. He cried, finally unashamed of his tears. He embraced his story knowing that every moment of it had helped shaped who he'd become. The water was rocky at first, reacting to his emotions, but Pierce quickly allowed the water to comfort him. It rose up to meet him, wrapping around him protectively, and washing away the last of the pain he'd been clinging to.

New images came into his mind. He saw his team. He saw Vida, and Ivan, and Chip. He saw Amos, guiding him at every turn even if Pierce hadn't known it. He saw his new family, who loved him even if he was screwed up in the head. He saw Darcy, kissing him despite seeing how broken he was. He felt her arms around him and could taste her lips on his. He saw Sage, and her team, and the other Rangers who'd stepped up without hesitating to help the Stone Warriors. He knew the Rangers were the family he'd always needed. Finally, he saw Logan, his brother, broken but alive, and finally home. Pierce released all of his pain into the water and allowed the good things to wrap around him. He felt a peace he hadn't expected.

After taking a deep breath, Pierce returned the boat to its port and stepped onto the dock. "Grand Theft Boat was not necessary, Little Fish," Amos said lightly. "I could have rented one for you." He smirked.

"I just... Needed to do that," Pierce said.

"I know. No harm done. I ensured the boat's owner suddenly remembered he needed more bait, and more tackles, and probably more beer. He does not even know the boat left the dock, although he may wonder why it's soaking wet."

"Amos..." Pierce sighed. He flung his arms around Amos, possibly surprising him for the first time ever. "Thank you."

"For distracting the owner of the boat?" Amos asked dryly.

"For _everything."_ Pierce released him.

"You never need to thank me, my Little Fish. It is my duty as an elder of the Tribe to look after our next generation... And you and your brother were a special case in particular. Besides... It has been an honor to watch you grow into the extraordinary Shaman I knew you could be." Amos put a gentle hand on Pierce's back. "I will _always_ be here for you, Little Fish."

"I know that now," Pierce replied. "So, what I just did... It was big, right? Not just cathartic, but important."

"For a Shaman to truly come into his or her power, they must face the trauma of the journey. Only when they understand what happened to them, face it head on, and release the negative feelings of guilt, shame, or fear that are attached to it are they able to reach their fullest potential. You finally got there, Pierce. Today, you broke through the last of what held you back. You are truly a Big Fish now... But to me, you will always be the Little Fish I rescued from the Sea. The boy may have grown into a man, but my affection for you remains unchanged."

Pierce nodded. "So, does that mean my training is complete?"

Amos laughed harder than Pierce had ever heard him laugh before. "Oh, _no,_ Little Fish! A Shaman's training is _never_ complete. There will always be more lessons to learn and more skills to master."

"Great. I've been damned to a lifetime of studying," Pierce said dryly.

"Life is a journey, Little Fish. You're blessed with a gift that will enable you to understand that journey better than most. Stop complaining and enjoy the enlightenment," Amos replied with a laugh. "And for the next stop on the journey ... Food. I'm starving."

Pierce started laughing. "I'll take you to Toddy's," he said. "It's the best food in town." He led Amos away from the water and knew that the next time he returned, this place would not bring him pain.

 _ **CHELSEA**_

Being back in New York was amazing. They landed at La Guardia Airport safely and quickly took a bus to the subway. Chelsea pointed out all of the sights Logan had never had time to enjoy as Neptune. They ended up outside of a luxury apartment building.

"We're here to see Captain Smith," Logan said to the doorman.

"Captain Smith is not accepting visitors at the present time," the doorman replied _way_ too cheerfully. It _had_ to be a spell. Chelsea knew _no_ New Yorker was _that_ perky.

"Tell him-" Logan began.

"Neptune?" A voice asked in surprise. A very attractive woman with a British accent looked at them. "It's alright, Richard. He has clearance," she added quickly. She took Logan and Chelsea aside.

"Thanks, Kizzie," Logan said softly.

"Neptune, Luv, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Raff sent me on business."

"Raff's life force vanished... Captain Smith was certain he was dead."

"He is..." Logan sighed.

"The fool..." She shook her head. "Such a waste. But how did he send you here if-"

"Raff asked me to kill him, Kizzie... And gave me a package to deliver here."

Kizzie sighed. "Come on up... And who is your friend?"

"This is Chelsea, my girlfriend. You can trust her."

"A girlfriend, eh? Good for you. Nice to meet you, Luv. I'm Kizzie."

"Nice to meet you, too," Chelsea said. It was odd to be having such a pleasant encounter with Eltarian Rebels. Chelsea had not expected them to seem so human.

They rode up in the elevator. When they finally reached the penthouse, Chelsea was blown away by the view. "I'd _kill_ to live in a place like this," she said. "Our place in New York was nice, but this is amazing."

"It _is_ lovely," Kizzie agreed. "Excuse me." She hurried off and returned with a man who radiated power but did not feel threatening in the least.

"Neptune, my boy! Welcome," the man said. "What a nice surprise."

"Captain Smith," Logan said respectfully.

Captain Smith looked at Chelsea. "Hello, Dear. I am Captain Bob Smith. And you are...?" He asked charmingly. Chelsea had to admit, he put her at ease just with his tone, and not in the creepy way Zell apparently did. There was something very genuine about him.

"Chelsea," she said. "Nice to meet you, Captain Smith... Or can I call you Bobby?"

Kizzie looked horrified, but Captain Smith chuckled. "You are a brave young woman, Chelsea. If it makes you more comfortable, you may call me whatever you like."

Chelsea decided she just might like this supposed bad guy. He apparently had a good sense of humor. "Chelsea is my girlfriend," Logan said softly.

"I am happy to hear you have found love, Neptune. You deserve that much after everything you've been through," Captain Smith said.

"Captain Smith... You know I left the Rebellion, right?"

"I do. I understand, Neptune. You needed to walk your own path. It simply took you six years to figure out which road you were meant to take."

"I only came because..." He sighed.

"You came because Raff asked you to... Before his life was extinguished." The sorrow in Captain Smith's voice was genuine. Chelsea could feel how deeply he grieved Raffitty's loss.

"You know, don't you?"

"That you were the one to end his suffering? I do. It was very kind of you... I assume if Raff went to you, he realized there was no other way."

"You aren't mad?"

"I am not. I could sense in the moment he was killed how much he welcomed the release of death."

"Zell was planning to use him as an energy source. He saw no other way... And he wanted me to give you a package."

Captain Smith nodded. "Thank you for granting his request, Neptune."

"Logan," Logan said softly. Chelsea looked at him in surprise. "I can trust Captain Smith and Kizzie," he explained quickly. "My name is Logan now."

Captain Smith smiled at him. "A strong name," he said. "I always thought naming a boy who feared water after the God of the Sea was an ironic choice. Logan suits you far better."

The first thing Logan did was respectfully present the canister with Rupi's ashes. "Captain Smith, first of all... I hate to have to be the one to tell you this, but Rupi... Rupi didn't survive. Raff told me that he promised he'd tell you how sorry Rupi was... And that he had vowed to bring Rupi back home to you."

Kizzie had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Rupi..." She whispered softly. Chelsea felt bad for her. It was clear she'd cared about the fallen Rebel.

Captain Smith took the ashes with a stoic expression on his face. " _Viet. Mozkortz dominee fiatt. Emintex liange vont. Dern jas mied._ You are home, my friend. You are loved... You are forgiven," he said very softly. He did not cry, but the grief was plain on his face as he embraced the canister before placing it on a shelf. He pulled Kizzie into his arms. "He is finally at peace, my dearest Kizzie," he said in an equally soft tone. "We must hold on to that..." He turned toward Logan. "Thank you very much for bringing our family home to us, Logan."

"Of course," Logan said.

Captain Smith released Kizzie and sat down with the rest of the package. "Is this...? Oh, Raff... I understand now."

"What is it, Sir?" Kizzie asked.

"Something which I can only hope will hold the key to destroying that monster Zell once and for all. The moment Raff took this, he sealed his fate. There was no turning back." Captain Smith sighed. "I knew you would do the right thing in the end, my old friend... I shall not let it be in vain."

"Sir... Are you suggesting we declare war on the most powerful being in the Universe?"

"I would never ask such a thing of any of you, Kizzie... However, when the time arises, I must demand it of myself."

Kizzie stood up straighter. "Then we shall stand beside you in battle, Sir. As always."

"Kizzie-"

"If you believe Tedi shall allow Rupi's death to go unavenged, you are mistaken... And if you think for _one second_ that I will allow you to run into battle alone, you do not know me at all. You should know by now, Sir, that _all_ of us shall _always_ stand beside you."

"I am truly a blessed man to have all of you in my life." Captain Smith turned to Logan. "If you ever have need of anything, Logan, do not hesitate to call me."

"Thank you, Captain Smith," Logan replied.

"Do you and Chelsea have plans for the day?"

"Hell yeah we do," Chelsea said cheerfully. "I'm taking him on a proper tour of my hometown."

"Excellent! I shall leave you to it. Enjoy yourselves. You have both earned it."

"Both?" Chelsea asked in surprise.

"Yes, Yellow Ranger." Apparently, he'd figured out who she really was. "You, too, have earned a bit of fun. Do not worry. I harbor no ill will toward you or any of the Rangers, Chelsea. You are very good people. We stand against corruption, but you are not corrupt. I understand your previous interactions with Rebellion members have been negative, but we are not the typical chapter of Rebels."

"I'm getting that impression, Bobby," Chelsea said cheerfully. "Come on, Logan... Coney Island awaits us."

Logan actually hugged Captain Smith and Kizzie. Then, he took Chelsea's hand and they left together. Chelsea took Logan back to the subway and they headed into Brooklyn.

"First thing's first..." Chelsea said. "We're riding the Cyclone. It's a rite of passage."

"I haven't ridden a roller coaster since I was sixteen," Logan said nervously.

"This isn't just a roller coaster... It's a _wooden_ roller coaster that routinely injures passengers and has pieces missing... It's _awesome!_ Come on!" She led him to the entrance.

Logan sat beside her nervously. Chelsea found that very endearing and kind of ironic. The boy could race into battle and risk his life, but he was afraid of a roller coaster? She kissed him just before the ride started. "You'll be fine," she promised. "I've got you."

Logan relaxed, and by the time the ride really got exciting, he seemed to actually be having fun. When it ended, he pulled her into a kiss. "I love you, _Jessie Quick,"_ he said.

"Just like I love you, _Wolverine._ Now, come on," Chelsea said. "It's time you had the greatest food ever invented." She led him to Nathan's. Once there, she ordered them each three hotdogs and cheese fries. Logan began to eat and stared at her.

"Amazing," he said. "There actually _is_ one place with better cheese fries than Toddy's."

"Told you so." Chelsea smiled at him. "I know we only have one more day here, but I promise you'll have fun."

"I _always_ have fun with you."

"Ditto."

"I wish every day could be like this."

"It might not be _exactly_ like this when we're back in Stone Hollow, but I promise we'll be together... And that means every day is another wacky adventure, because you're dating a psychotic, unpredictable New Yorker with super powers." She squeezed his hand. "This _is_ your life now, Logan. I promise it's not just going to fade away."

Logan stood up and pulled Chelsea into his arms. He kissed her deeply in front of a hundred strangers eating Nathan's and would not let her go.

"Damn, Son! Don't you need to come up for air?" One of the random teenagers asked with a laugh.

"She _is_ my air," Logan said. Chelsea _might_ have melted internally at that, but she stayed outwardly cool and jaded because that was how New Yorkers rolled.

A girl standing near the boy whacked his arm. "Why don't _you_ ever say shit like that?" She demanded.

"Yo, we can't all be Shakespeare, Baby. But I can be romantic, too. Watch! I'mma buy you cheese fries," the boy said smoothly.

The girl laughed. "I can't stay mad at you, you dumbass." She looked at Chelsea. "Hold on to that one, Girl. He's a keeper."

"Believe me, I know," Chelsea said, still wrapped in Logan's arms. "Come on, _Wolverine._ Let's continue the adventure."

 _ **ONE WEEK LATER.**_

 _ **DARCY**_

She was teaching a Martial Arts class. It felt good to focus on that again. It had been a while since she'd trained people who didn't need to save the world from the Forces of Evil.

"Not bad," Pierce commented from the doorway.

"Thanks," Darcy replied. "Want to help me show them some moves?"

Pierce shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" He joined her in front of the class.

"Come at me," Darcy said.

Pierce started off with a few moves that were easy to dodge. "Is that all you've got?" Darcy teased him.

"You asked for it," Pierce replied. He increased his attacks. Darcy anticipated his moves and countered them, and he did the same when she tried moves on him. She finally got him on his back after several minutes of this. Pierce proceeded to sweep her legs out and knock her down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Darcy laughed and stood back up before pulling Pierce up to his feet. "Is he your boyfriend, or are we supposed to kiss _everyone_ we spar with?" One of her students asked.

Darcy started laughing. Pierce looked slightly embarrassed. "Class dismissed," Darcy replied before pulling Pierce from the room.

"Sorry," Pierce said. "I sort of got caught up in the moment."

" _Never_ apologize for kissing me," Darcy said. She kissed him again, more intensely than she had in front of her students. When she finally released him, she said, "Are you here just to surprise me, or what?"

"Actually, no. Vida asked me to come by and grab you after your class was over."

"Is everything okay?" Darcy tensed up, thinking of a hundred different scenarios. Were the Rebels back? Had Zell somehow returned? Was Stone Hollow under attack? Did they need to go back into battle? She braced herself to lead her team again.

"Darcy, relax," Pierce said. "She didn't seem to be worried about anything. I'm sure everything is fine. She just said something about dinner with the team."

Darcy nodded, calming down. "Okay... Then let's go."

She led the way, holding Pierce's hand as they walked. It soothed both of their nerves to be able to feel each other like that. They arrived at Vida's place shortly after. Darcy rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Guys!" Chip answered the door cheerfully. "Come on in. V's just ordering pizza."

"Let's hope Greg doesn't portal in and land on the delivery guy again," Darcy joked. Pierce started laughing.

Andie walked in behind them. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"I promise there's no crisis," Chip said with a grin.

" _That's_ refreshing!" Scott said as he walked in holding his skateboard.

"Did I miss anything?" Chelsea asked as she arrived.

"Not at all, Lady Chelsea," Ivan said, coming into the living room. " 'Tis good to see you all this fine day! "

Andie visibly relaxed as Ivan stood beside her. "Where's Greg?" She asked.

"Eltar," Scott replied. "Lady Eleanor took her team of misfits back again for a quick training exercise and Greg went with them. He should be back soon, though. Van promised to tell him Vida requested him."

"Are you okay with Van being away so often?" Darcy asked.

"I'm proud of him. And other than that first trip, they only leave for a couple of hours at a time. I'm just glad he's found a way to be the hero I already knew he was."

"You're such a sappy dork," Chelsea said with a roll of her eyes.

"You love me," Scott countered, sticking out his tongue.

Greg suddenly fell out of the air and landed surprisingly gracefully in front of Darcy. "And he sticks the landing!" Chelsea said, cheering.

"Hey guys... So, what's this about?" Greg asked.

"We're still waiting on Vida to explain that," Darcy said.

"Wait no more. I'm here," Vida said, appearing from the back of the house. "Have a seat, Kids. I've got something to say."

 _ **VIDA**_

As everyone sat down, Vida looked at them. She was positive there was as much love in her eyes for them as there was in her heart. "Our sources in Angel Grove have confirmed that there's been no trouble," Vida began. "They think all of the remaining Rebels are hiding out with Zell in a new location, but it seems like they're not ready to attack anytime soon. Even Caius and Caleb haven't seen anything that implies the bad guys are plotting an attack. With that said, you can all continue to enjoy your retirement as Power Rangers."

"You brought us here to tell us nothing's changed?" Scott asked in confusion.

"Actually, no... I brought you guys here to say goodbye," Vida said sadly. Chip started tearing up. Everyone else looked stunned, including Ivan. They had decided to tell him along with the kids.

"Goodbye?" Darcy repeated. "But Vida... We need you."

"Actually, you don't," Vida said. "You guys showed me that you are ready for anything. Hell, I got turned evil and it was members of your team who brought me back from a dark place I didn't think I could escape."

"You saved yourself," Pierce said. "By choosing to be strong enough to feel it all... We just showed you the way."

"We still need you, Vida! You're our mentor," Scott said.

"You're ready to stand on your own, Scott. All of you have made me _so_ proud... But the time has come to let my little birdies fly away. I know you can do this," Vida said.

"Where are you going?" Chelsea asked.

"Home. I belong in Briarwood, guys. So does Chip. Our team is there," Vida said. "But, believe me, we will _always_ be here if you need us. We're just a phone call away."

"And we'll come back and visit a ton, I promise!" Chip added.

"Andie... You're awfully quiet," Vida noticed.

"It's just... You guys are family. I don't let people in easily, and now, you're leaving..." Andie said softly.

"Not _all_ of us are leaving," Chip said.

Vida grinned and tossed her keys to Ivan. "I shall leave my home and the Stone Warriors' Base of Operations in the very capable hands of Sir Ivan!" She declared.

"In truth, Lady Vida?" Ivan asked.

"Did you expect me to throw you out on the street, Ivan?" She teased him.

"It did occur to me, yes... I made it clear I could live in the woods when first we met."

"And _I_ made it clear that was ridiculous. Besides... 'Tis no one else I could entrust with the noble quest of defending our Base," she said quite dramatically. She bowed to him. "I know you will protect my babies with everything you have, even if they're not actually baby Rangers anymore... They grew up so fast!"

"I shall accept this honor with pride," Ivan promised her. "And this house shall always be a sanctuary when you are in need."

"When are you leaving?" Darcy asked.

"After dinner," Vida replied.

"V sort of stalled telling you guys for as long as she could," Chip said with an apologetic shrug.

Surprisingly, dinner was not depressing. Instead of dwelling on the fact that Vida and Chip were leaving Stone Hollow, they focused on telling stories, remembering the good times they'd had, and discussing the future. They ended the night laughing, and Vida knew her kids would be alright.

The goodbyes began, and Vida braced herself as much as she possibly could. "Thank you, Vida... For every single thing you've done for us," Darcy said, hugging her. "We wouldn't have made it this far without you training us and pushing us to be more than we ever knew we could be. And Chip... Thank you for being you. When we needed to believe in ourselves, you always knew how to get us there and make us laugh in the process. We love you both."

Chip started crying. He hugged Darcy and said, "Anytime. And we love you guys, too."

"You are one hell of a Red Ranger, Darcy," Vida said. "I trust you to take good care of the team."

"Always," Darcy promised.

"You guys took me in when I had nowhere else to go," Pierce said. "That means more to me than you'll ever know." He hugged them both.

"You're family, Pierce. Anytime you need a place to go, our door is open, no matter _where_ that door is," Vida promised.

"Absolutely," Chip added.

"Stay crazy, Vida, " Chelsea said. "And keep being a goofball, Chip. The world needs more people like you." She took her turn hugging them.

"Keep kicking ass, Chels," Vida said.

"Run by us anytime you miss us," Chip added.

"Text me anytime you want to come back," Greg said. "I'm pretty sure I can portal to Briarwood with a little more practice."

"Absolutely," Chip said cheerfully.

"But maybe try a few test runs before you bring along passengers?" Vida suggested with a laugh. She pulled Greg into a tight hug, which Chip joined in on.

Scott looked at Vida and Chip with sad eyes. "V... I'm going to miss you _so_ much!" He said, flinging his arms around her.

"Music will keep us together," Vida promised. "You need to send me your new songs, and I'll send you my best mixes."

Scott nodded. "I promise," he said, kissing her cheek before releasing her. He turned to Chip. "Take care of my girl, okay, Chip?"

"V can take care of herself," Chip said with a laugh, "but I always try to do it anyway." He hugged Scott.

Finally, it was time for Andie to say goodbye. She frowned. "I suck at goodbyes," she admitted.

"This isn't goodbye, Andie," Vida said. "Not really. Once a Ranger, _always_ a Ranger... Our paths will cross again very soon, I'm sure of it."

Andie surprised Vida as she started to cry. She hugged Vida, burying her face in her shoulder. "I love you guys..." She said softly.

"We love you, too," Chip said, joining in on the hug. "And V's right. We'll be back in no time. Don't cry, sweetie. We're _always_ going to be here for you."

Andie nodded and wiped away her tears. "Just be safe, okay?" She asked.

"We'll be okay," Chip said soothingly.

"And so will all of you," Vida added.

Andie stood close to Darcy and Greg, clearly feeling stronger beside them. It was time for the last person to say goodbye. Ivan stood by the front door with Vida and Chip.

"My good Sir Chip! 'Twas an honor fighting beside thee and sharing this residence with thee. Thou hath become my brother in Arms. I shall miss thee greatly," Ivan said.

"Until we must fight once more, Sir Ivan!" Chip said. He bowed to him, and Ivan bowed back.

"Sir Ivan..." Vida said with admiration, shaking her head.

"Lady Vida... I fear I shall miss thee quite deeply, " Ivan said sadly.

Vida hugged him tightly. "Take care of my kids, Ivan."

"With all that I have," Ivan vowed.

"I think I'll miss you most of all, Scarecrow."

"He's not the Scarecrow. He's more like... Like the Tin Man!" Chip declared.

"I do not understand these references..." Ivan admitted.

"Scott needs to give you a lesson in classic movies. Tell him that's his sacred quest," Vida said. She sighed and hugged Ivan again. "Just so we're clear, I love you, and you're family, my Good Knight. Don't forget about me while I'm gone."

"M'Lady, you are truly unforgettable," Ivan said. He kissed her hand. Vida felt a single tear land on her hand as it escaped from the corner of his eye, but the Knight managed not to shed any more as he let her walk away.

"Come on, Chip," she said, taking his hand as they walked out of the house. "Let's go home."

 _ **THE NEXT DAY.**_

 _ **ANDIE**_

She awoke to find someone she hadn't expected by her bed. "Zuzu?" She asked.

The Phelinx nudged her hand with his head before hopping toward the window. Andie looked outside, knowing Lido must be waiting, but she didn't see him. "Tell Lido I'll be outside in fifteen minutes," she said to Zuzu. She took a quick shower and got dressed before slipping out of the house.

"Lido?" Andie called.

Lido stepped into view. "Hello, Andie," he said softly.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you since that day in Angel Grove." She didn't specify which day. She didn't have to.

"I was not certain you would want to see me," Lido replied.

"Why wouldn't I want to see you?"

"He had you, Andie... He had _all_ of you after I vowed to protect you. I failed you." He stared at the ground.

"Lido..." Andie touched his face gently, lifting his head so he was looking at her. "You did _not_ fail us. You never did. You raced into a fight against the man who destroyed your life to try to save us without even hesitating... And you were the _only_ one who stood up to him when he killed me. You did something that everyone else was either too scared or too blind to do. Please stop blaming yourself... And don't disappear on me like that. I like having you around."

"You do?" He seemed stunned.

"I may not know you well, Lido, but Daphne's love for you fills my heart every time I see you. I know who you are, and you're a beautiful, gentle giant with a pure heart... And a pure soul now that you are free from the spell."

"My soul can never be fully pure again, Andie... Not with all I have done. My heart, however, shall always be pure thanks to the love your family gave me."

"My point, Lido, is that I want you here. I don't feel right when you're gone for too long."

"I shall always be here when you need me. It is why I sent Zuzu to check on you. I wanted to know you were doing well... And he missed you... As did I."

Andie hugged him. "I missed you, too. You're family, Lido. You always will be."

Lido wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly without hurting her. Andie felt incredibly safe in his arms, and Lido was suddenly more human than he had ever been since Andie met him. He finally seemed like the kind young man he'd been before Zell had turned him. "I love you..." He whispered so softly, she barely heard him.

"I love you, too," she replied.

When Lido finally pulled away, Andie asked, "Where are you staying?"

"The woods are the only home I have ever known," Lido replied. "Anything else feels wrong. With the Rebellion gone, I feel it is safe to stay where I was living when we met."

"At least I know where to find you."

"Just as you know we can share sight when the need arises."

"Don't be a stranger. Come around more often, okay?"

"I would like that," Lido agreed. "For now, may I walk you to your destination?"

She was only planning to head to Ivan's place, but company might not be a bad thing. "Absolutely," Andie said.

They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the house. Andie gave Lido another hug. "I'll see you soon, alright?" She asked.

"You have my oath," Lido replied. He kissed the top of her head gently before leaving.

Andie rang the doorbell and smiled as Ivan opened the door.

 _ **IVAN**_

He smiled at his beloved as he answered the door. "M'Lady," he said grandly. Ivan led Andie inside. "Have a seat." He left her on the couch and went into the kitchen to gather the feast he had prepared for their date.

"You cooked?" Andie asked Ivan in surprise as he brought over the food and set it up on the coffee table.

"A feast fit for a Queen, M'Lady!" Ivan told her with a wide smile.

"You and your need to woo me..." Andie laughed as she shook her head. "Thank you, Ivan."

They ate and made small talk for a bit before Andie said, "Ivan... I want to do something."

"Of course. What do you wish to do?" Ivan asked.

"I want to visit Zandar," she said shyly. "It means so much to you, and I have all of these memories from Isobel... It's beautiful. I want to see it in person. And I feel like I _need_ to... Like the final piece I'm missing will be found if you and I go there together."

Ivan was stunned. "I have not been back to Zandar since I found my Energem," he said. "My heart longed to return, however, I could not bear to make the journey knowing everyone I had known was gone... That _Isobel_ was gone."

Andie looked into his eyes. "You found me, Ivan," she said softly. "And neither one of us is going _anywhere_ this time." She squeezed his hand.

"It would be nice... To return home," Ivan admitted. "Prince Phillip has been trying to convince me to make the trip for quite some time."

"If he spoke to my parents, I'm sure they would let me go for a week or so. They really find him charming, and they have noticed my mental health's gotten better since he's taken an interest in me."

Ivan smiled at how easily Andie called Karen and Kyle her parents now. It made him happy to see that she had found peace in that area of her life. "I shall call him promptly," Ivan promised. He did, and within an hour, Phillip called him back to announce that Andie's family had given their blessing.

That was how, two days later, Ivan found himself on the official Royal Jet of Zandar. As they landed, Andie stared out the window in wonder. Ivan was _also_ speechless.

"It's stunning..." Andie said softly as they stepped out of the jet and walked down the stairs to the ground below. Andie slipped off of the bottom step as she finished speaking. Ivan automatically caught and steadied her. She smiled at him as he held her in his arms.

"It truly _is_ beautiful," Ivan agreed with her.

Prince Phillip came toward them and greeted them with a broad smile and an entourage of people to gather up their luggage and guide them to the limo. Phillip bowed his head to kiss Andie's hand. "Welcome to Zandar, Andie! Should you require anything, my staff has been instructed to grant it to you." He then turned toward Ivan. "Sir Ivan! Zandar is thrilled to have you here."

"Thank you, Prince Phillip," Ivan said, feeling a bit overwhelmed. Most of the land looked quite different from what he remembered, but it still felt the same. As they drove through Zandar, Ivan pointed out various locations to Andie, telling her grand stories of the life they'd lived there together so long before.

Finally, they pulled up to the castle. Andie stared at it in wonder, automatically holding Ivan's hand. As the limo parked and the staff opened the doors, Phillip, Ivan, and Andie stepped out.

Phillip bowed to them grandly before saying, "Welcome home, Sir Ivan!"

Ivan felt tears in his eyes as he pulled Andie closer to him. With her wrapped in his arms as they stood before the home of the Royal Family of Zandar, Ivan knew he had _finally_ come full circle. For the first time since he'd found his Energem, Ivan was truly at peace.

 _ **THE END.**_

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Thank you so much for reading this fic! A special thank you to Merendinomiliano for your constant support and reviews, Crockergirl84 for the use of Doctor Hope Crocker, and Aura Mackenzie for the use of Sophie, V, and Casey. Extra special thanks to Aura for always being my Muse._

 _The Stone Warriors, Vida, Chip, Ivan, and everyone else from this story_ will _be back in at least some capacity in_ Chosen Legacy. _Although it will focus more on the story built in_ Legacy Rangers, _everything that happened in this story will also help shape that fic. I didn't originally intend for this fic to play such a vital role in that world, but the stories blended together, and now_ Chosen Legacy _is serving as a sequel to both stories. If you want to see what happens in the final battle against Zell, please look for that fic, coming very soon! I'll post a sequel note in this story when the first chapter of_ Chosen Legacy _goes up._

 _Thanks again for the feedback, love, and support! I hope you enjoyed the story. See you soon!_


	22. Chapter 22: Sequel Note

The first chapter of the final installment of this series, _Chosen Legacy,_ is officially posted! Look for it in my profile. I hope to see you there.


End file.
